EL RESURGIR DE UNA LEYENDA
by Wawit E.V
Summary: Para entender la historia les recomiendo leer primero su primera parte la cual es "EL PEGASO Y EL ANGEL" y para los lectores que ya saben lo anterior... disfruten de mi nuevo crossover
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y sora no Otoshimono no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, ahora sin más continuemos con la historia**_

PROLOGO

6 largos meses han pasado desde que Seiya se había sacrificado en aquella cruel batalla contra los dioses gemelos y Perséfone por el bien de todos. De hecho, en todo el mundo salió la noticia del posible "apocalipsis" que estuvo a punto de acabar con la tierra pero que fue evitado por un misterioso individuo que pudo detectar los satélites donde se le ve a un joven desapareciendo en un flash de luz para no dejar rastro alguno. Sugata, Sohara, Nimph, Mikako y Tomoki solo podían agradecer que todo esté en secreto, mas no en manos del gobierno pero a la vez muy tristes porque extrañaban a su amigo, pues nada había vuelto hacer como antes, las discusiones, las peleas, las aventuras, los llantos, las risas, etc. Que pasaban con el peli café ya no volverían, pero Ikaros era otra cosa. Meses después de la muerte de su hermano, todos empezaron a dejar a Seiya en el pasado para ya no cargar con esa pena para luego tratar de hacer comprender a Ikaros que deje descansar en paz el alma de su hermano, intento fallido, ella seguía con la esperanza de que algún día se volvería a reencontrar con su hermano nuevamente, pues este antes de morir dijo " _ **hasta pronto hermana"**_ lo que no era un hasta nunca y tenía fe que, el día en que Seiya regrese a su lado sería algo más que su hermana...

Sería su novia y tal vez en algún futuro no muy lejano podría formar una familia con el, teniendo hijos, casa, un perro, nietos, etc. Fantaseaba mucho Ikaros por lo que tenía muy presente esas palabras en su mente, dos meses después de la muerte de su hermano, ella se estaba esforzando en todo tipo de actividades para ser lo más normal posible, desde llegar al primer puesto de su clase con Nimph siguiéndole de segundo puesto, hasta asegurar su beca en un instituto y todo para enorgullecer a su hermano, los alumnos de la escuela que intentaron ligar con ella fueron prácticamente destrozados en combate por...

Sugata y Mikako que la protegían, ellos hicieron la promesa de proteger a Ikaros delante de la armadura de su amigo prometiéndole que no permitirían que cualquier hombre la perturbe, Ikaros ya era mas antisocial que de costumbre con todos, ahora era un poco más callada con todos en la clase, lo que resaltaba de ella era su diadema que la hacía ver como princesa y el anillo de su hermano que ella misma le había regalado aquel día tan trágico, diciendo que eso era símbolo que ella misma le pertenecía a Seiya en cuerpo y alma asombrando a todos sus amigos

Incluso iba al santuario debes en cuando a visitar a kiki, al principio se mostró muy hostil ante el, por el hecho de no ir a ayudar a su hermano cuando él los necesitaba, incluso ataco al santo de Aries, este solo recibía cada golpe sin defenderse siquiera, quedando un poco adolorido y temeroso de que esa discusión continúe por el miedo a terminar muerto para luego explicarle que su deber como guardián del templo de Aries es proteger el santuario y comunicándole que Seiya atraves del cosmos le comunico que pase lo que pase no interferiría en esa batalla.

Un día yendo a visitar el santuario se topó con los antiguos amigos de su hermano, no eran ni nada menos que Shiryu, hyoga, Shun e Ikki que tuvieron la mala suerte de ser apaleados por una Ikaros cabreada de odio hacia ellos, a pesar de ser amigos y compañeros de armas no hicieron nada para ayudar en el combate en contra de los dioses, los 4 jóvenes de bronce a un destrozados en el suelo le explicaron lo mismo que kiki, luego de ese incidente ella se había vuelto popular en el santuario por ser la hermana adoptiva del " _ **santo legendario**_ " y poder machacar a los 4 santos los cuales se creían que eran poderosos pero fueron prácticamente derrotados por una niña pues muchos la vieron apalear al santo del dragón, cisne, Andrómeda y fénix con mucha facilidad aunque también la veían entrar en el templo de sagitario para conversar con la armadura contándole todo lo que pasaba en la escuela y su vida personal, Marin que alguna vez fue la maestra de Seiya, también compartía su dolor, el perder a un ser querido, dolía a ambas mujeres pero más en Ikaros, el escuchar la confesión de amor de su hermano antes de morir era lo único que la mantenía cuerda en esos instantes, porque si no...

Ya hace bastante tiempo hubiera destruido el planeta, pues para ella un mundo sin su querido Seiya no significaba nada

En Sorami más específicamente en la residencia de Tomoki, la armadura de Pegaso se hallaba en el cuarto de Ikaros donde esta lo protegía de cualquier cosa. no permitía que ni sus amigos hocen tocarla llegando al extremo de transformarse en la Reyna Urano para castigar a quien cometa ese grave error, inclusive los insectos que querían tocar la caja de la armadura eran asesinados por la peli rosada.

En las noches, pocas veces la constelación de Pegaso brillaba intensamente y era en ese momento donde Ikaros contemplaba el cielo desde el tejado, se podía apreciar una melodía de cuna que hacía que Ikaros quedase dormida profundamente, este caso era muy raro para Nimph porque todas las angelroide no podían dormir y esto lo descubrió una noche donde encontró a alpha tendida en el tejado, a su parecer parecía desmayada pero al acercarse casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando vio que se encontraba profundamente dormida sosteniendo la diadema de la armadura de Pegaso entre sus pechos fuertemente con el anillo entre sus dedos, al poco rato escucho una melodía que le resultaba familiar al punto de caer dormida por el hecho de que ella reconocía la voz, no era otro más que Seiya que arrullaba con su cosmos a su pequeña hermana en la fría noche, ante esto, Nimph derramo unas lágrimas, Seiya aun después de muerto seguía cuidando a su hermana de un lugar muy lejano donde los vivos no pueden ir, por lo que se puso a investigar más a fondo la conciencia de alpha para averiguar el síntoma que le permitiera esa odisea, la cual era muy difícil para muchas de su propia especie, la cual era dormir

Todos los días antes de irse a la escuela, Ikaros siempre le daba una oración a la armadura de Pegaso pensando que tal vez de ella le llegarían sus pensamientos a su Seiya en algún lugar del mundo, espacio tiempo o dimensión. No importa que tan lejos esta seguía orando en el nombre de su hermano sin saber que este se hallaba preso en un mundo donde la luz nunca llego a tocar, un lugar de eterna oscuridad donde solo iban aquellos hombres que cometían el peor delito del universo "asesinar a un dios" y justo ahora se hallaba pagando sus culpas un peli café atado de pies y manos con cadenas que lo rodeaban por todo el cuerpo desnudo sin saber que su vida iba a tomar un rumbo diferente a partir de... ahora

 _ **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**_

 _ **Como prometí, aquí tienen la segunda temporada de esta historia, espero les sea de su agrado, y ya saben, compartan y comenten. Hasta la proxima**_


	2. EL ENCUENTRO

EL ENCUENTRO

Era un día más en la ciudad de Sorami, la gente realizaba sus actividades diarias, los pájaros cantaban, las flores florecían y el sol empezaba a salir de entre las montañas anunciando un nuevo amanecer, pero en cierta casa no todo era color de rosas, sí, estamos hablando de la residencia de Tomoki que en esos momentos se encontraba callada igual que todos los días, ya no era como antes, llena de alegría y felicidad ahora solo reinaba la tristeza y la amargura.

Tomoki se encontraba tomando un te hiervas calladamente junto a una Nimph que comía sus golosinas sin ningún interés. Estos dos ya habían superado aquella experiencia de perder a un amigo pero Ikaros...

Esta simplemente se encontraba regando el campo de sandias que había cultivado alrededor del altar de su hermano con mucha tranquilidad para luego ir a cambiarse para partir hacia la escuela, fuera de eso, todo iba como siempre pero en el camino hacia su cuarto a Ikaros se le nublo la conciencia junto con la vista brevemente y justo en esos instantes pudo ver imágenes en su cabeza que la tomaron desprevenida, pudo ver un escenario muy tétrico, todo era negro puro pero también noto a un hombre que se encontraba en el centro de todo este mundo atado con cadenas por todo el cuerpo, su simple complexión le resultaba familiar por lo que quiso ir a investigar pero de repente sintió que en vez de avanzar estaba retrocediendo hacia una luz aunque justo antes de despertar de aquella premonición vio algo que la sorprendió por completo, por la luz desprendida a sus espaldas vio la viva imagen de su hermano que estaba atado con aquellas cadenas dedicándole una sonrisa que al parecer no hacía nada más que observar con los ojos perdidos hacia la infinita oscuridad

Luego de caer de rodillas en las escaleras la peli rosada se tocó la cabeza un poco agitada pensando en lo que había visto –que fue eso- pensando en lo sucedido –si de verdad fue el... no eso es imposible, el no podría estar en ese lugar, si, todo debe ser una simple fantasía- Ikaros no quería aceptar esa realidad, ella pensaba que su hermano se encontraba en un lugar de eterna felicidad después de todo lo que había sufrido, pues según sus amigos y maestros, todo ser que sufre siempre recibirá la felicidad en algún momento, por lo que opto por irse con los demás rumbo a la escuela

 ** _En la escuela_**

Nada nuevo pasaba, todos tomaban anotaciones del profesor como de costumbre y se veía un asiento vacío el cual le pertenecía a Seiya y justo detrás se encontraba Ikaros mirando nostálgica el sitio delante de ella pero en eso... las imágenes que se le aparecieron en aquella mañana se le volvieron a aparecer. Todo era lo mismo, una eterna oscuridad, su hermano encadenado y luego ella desapareciendo para luego aparecer en la realidad respirando muy agitada con los ojos muy abiertos y asustando a los demás por su comportamiento –profesor mi compañera no se siente bien, será mejor que la lleve a la enfermaría- proclamo Tomoki recibiendo un si por parte de su maestro pero en vez de llevarla a la enfermería la llevo al...

 ** _Club del descubrimiento del nuevo mundo_**

Todos se encontraban reunidos muy preocupados por su amiga que en esos instantes hervía de fiebre –Tomo chan, que piensas que pudo haber causado esto- hablo Sohara cambiando el paño de Ikaros de la frente –a decir verdad, no tengo idea- acato Tomoki con la cabeza agachada –si esto sigue así, ella podría salir muerta- contesto Sugata impactando a todos –no digas esa tonterías, ella es la hermana menor de una leyenda, una simple fiebre no acabara con ella- protesto Mikako muy segura de si misma –también quisiera creerlo pero... no hay medico en el mundo que conozca la biología de los angelroide- poniéndoles en una posición de conflicto a todos –a decir verdad, en la synapse podría haber algo que la ayude a recuperarse...- pero fue cortada por una Ikaros muy cansada –no aceptare ayuda de aquel lugar, yo sola me recuperare... no hace falta que se preocupen por mí- pronuncio Ikaros con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos –estas segura, si no te atendemos rápido podrías...- mirando que Ikaros se paraba de la cama en donde se encontraba recostada –tranquilo, no pienso morir hasta que mi hermano regrese- pronuncio Ikaros con normalidad –está bien, confiaremos en ti- hablo Sugata retirándose con todos a sus debidos salones a seguir con sus rutinas

 ** _En la tarde de regreso a casa_**

El grupo pese a no ser tan unido como antes, aún tenían ese lazo de amistad por lo que todos se iban juntos a casa -que les parece si hacemos una fiesta en la casa de Tomo chan- proclamo Sohara impresionando a todos intentando subirles los animes –por mí no hay problema- contestaron todos para poder fortalecer más la confianza, pero Ikaros solo seguía su camino ignorando todo lo que ellos decían –Ikaros por que no te nos unes en la fiesta- pidió Mikako a una Ikaros muy desinteresada en ese tema –no puedo estar feliz cuando no se siquiera si mi hermano sufre o no, eso no sería algo justo- retirándose de ahí, aunque...

De la nada un enorme cometa con resplandor blanco se acercaba hacia ellos con la intención de lastimarlos, Ikaros al ver esto jalo a todos dejándolos a un costado y apartándolos de la dirección de aquel poder salvándolos de ser aplastados por aquel enorme cometa. Para Ikaros esta sensación se le resultaba familiar, sentía un poder tremendo que emanaba una gran aura divina por lo que aquel sujeto que emergía no era otro más que... un Dios

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos y con miedo por la presencia de una deidad, pues la última vez que sintieron algo parecido fue hace medio año, todos estaban en shock pero recordaron que su amiga Ikaros tenía un gran resentimiento contra los dioses por ser los causantes de su gran desgracia y por haber hecho pasar por más de una tortura a su querido hermano mayor, pero cuando se fijaron hacia atrás solo podían toparse con una verdad muy atemorizante, era Ikaros con la cara de desquiciada sicópata apretando los dientes mostrando sus caninos como si de colmillos se tratase, extendiendo sus alas hacia al cielo con mucha fuerza viendo al Dios delante suyo. Al tiempo que se daba cuenta de la identidad del sujeto, se iba transformando en "la Reyna Urano modo completo" poco a poco para ver que su aura demoniaca aumentaba a grandes proporciones muy apresuradamente. Una vez disipado el polvo, apareció un hombre muy alto con cabello color verde oscuro que imponía respeto con esa armadura que lo cubría con toques muy finos de color negro con dorado por completo no era otro más que Hermes, el mensajero privado de los dioses que al parecer buscaba algo con la mirada pero fue interrumpido por una furiosa Ikaros que le lanzo su puño que fue detenido con suma facilidad por Hermes –así que ya me estabas esperando, bueno, eso hace más fácil mi trabajo, me encomendaron la misión de informarte que vendrás al monte olimpo para...- la deidad no pudo terminar de hablar por el siguiente golpe que fue lanzado hacia su rostro agrietando su barrera divina un poco dañándole la mejilla lo cual enfureció al Dios –chiquilla impertinente- grito Hermes para luego golpear a Ikaros en su vientre y mandarla a volar con algunos árboles junto con algunas montañas levantando gran cantidad de polvo por todo el terreno pero sin previo aviso, ella salió de entre el bosque confrontando a la deidad que simplemente se preparaba para el impacto.

-crees que me iré con ustedes solo porque así lo ordenan, están muy equivocados- grito Ikaros furiosamente. La peli rosada antes de encajar su puño en el vientre de Hermes, fue tomado de la gargantilla desprevenidamente para ser levantada al aire y ser estampada brutalmente en el suelo causando un gran movimiento en todo el terreno tosiendo sangre sintiendo como su yugular era aplastada por toda esa presión por parte de Hermes –es de muy mala educación interrumpir a las personas cuando hablan mocosa, afortunadamente para ti, no me importa salir herido en mis misiones por lo cual no peleare por tan insignificante acción- sacando su brazo del suelo y el cuello de una Ikaros muy debilitada pero en eso...

-aun no me has vencido- aclaro Ikaros levantándose del suelo muy pesadamente tratando de reponerse de rodillas –no pienso regresar a aquel infierno con ustedes, ustedes los dioses me arrebataron algo que para mí es irremplazable... me quitaron el derecho formar una familia con mi hermano y justo por eso- hablo Ikaros apenas audible para la deidad por tener su cuerdas vocales muy lastimadas aumentando su energía al máximo lo que causo que la armadura de Pegaso apareciera frente a todos para luego vestir su cuerpo pero esta se hallaba en estado divino como la última vez, aun en ese estado, la armadura relucía como nunca antes por ser portada por alguien digno de su protección lista para la batalla. La armadura al poco rato cambio su color celeste brillante a un color oscuro completo haciendo juego con la apariencia de Ikaros

–pagaran con sus vidas- anuncio la peli rosada con una mirada de odio absoluta mostrando un solo ojo que se hallaba de color escarlata, clara característica de su poder mientras que el otro estaba siendo tapada por su cabello negro muy parecida a una bestia llena de sed de venganza, preparándose para lanzarse contra Hermes. Este había escuchado que la hermanita del asesino de Dioses era una fiera en el campo de batalla tanto así que pudo derrotar a la esposa de hades sin ninguna dificultad con aquella armadura, si eso era cierto, esa batalla la tendría que tomar lo más serio posible si no quería salir muerto de ahí pues quien no estaría asustado de una mujer jodidamente cabreada y más aún cuando se trataba de la Reyna Urano, aunque segundos antes de empezar el combate una presencia se hizo presente ante todos de una manera muy escalofriante, los cielos se nublaron junto con una lluvia que empezó a caer como aluvión al tiempo que un enorme relámpago que caía en medio del campo de batalla. Se trataba del general supremo de los Dioses, era el todo poderoso Zeus que había bajado a la tierra personalmente a encarar a Ikaros este se hallaba vistiendo su imponente armadura con colores dorados y toques blanquecinos por todo su coraza divina, 10 grandes alas salían de su espalda y traía consigo su mortal rayo entre sus manos. A esta última se le formo un nudo en su garganta capaz de asfixiarle porque delante de ella se encontraba aquel ser que el mando a asesinar a Seika y también mando a asesinar a Seiya, en pocas palabras era el causante de la muerte de los hermanos

-cuanto tiempo Reyna Urano, veo que no has cambiado drásticamente, ya no eres la misma muñeca de antes, ahora eres más poderosa y bella, es una lástima que tu maestro no esté aquí- refiriéndose a Seiya y jodiendo la paciencia más a una Ikaros con la cara tapada por sus pelos lo cual le daba un toque sombrío –no tienes ningún derecho a pronunciar su nombre viejo- aumentando su cosmos demoniaco y amenazando con lanzarse hacia el sin contemplaciones –veo que las palabras no darán resultado en esta situación, bien, te tendré que dejar inconsciente para poder hablar a gusto- pronuncio Zeus desplegando su cosmos –mi señor, yo mismo peleare con ella, no tiene que...- siendo callado por este mismo –no te preocupes, solo debo dejarla inconsciente y todo saldrá bien- comento Zeus observando como Ikaros se abalanzaba con odio puro hacia el metiéndole una patada que fue cubierta por el trueno de la deidad, no sin antes intercambiar varios golpes metiéndose en una danza sanguinaria con grandes ondas de energía que salían disparadas por todos lados donde el menor descuido les causaría la muerte a ambos combatientes terminando con un cabezazo por ambos contrincantes, para Zeus fue como un simple calentamiento pero Ikaros estaba sangrando por la herida proporcionada en su frente después del cabezazo, en ese momento Zeus pudo notar un gran resentimiento en su propia contra –aún no he terminado viejo- anuncio Ikaros concentrando su cosmos en la palma de su mano para ejecutar...

–a ver qué te parece esto estúpido Dios **_PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN -_** mandando millones de rayos luz con una intensa oscuridad hacia la deidad que no pudo más que recibir todo el ataque por la corta distancia que tenían lo que causo una enorme explosión que amenazaba con exterminar la vida de toda la ciudad pero siendo detenida por el cosmos de Zeus que a duras penas pudo contenerlo eliminando todo tipo de energía

–vaya eres igual a tu hermano Seiya- acato Zeus notando que el ataque lo había alcanzado pues la parte de su armadura de su brazo derecho estaba destruida y sangrando levemente –no hay duda, tu poder viene del odio, lo cual te hace única- sorprendiendo a Ikaros –no esperaba matarte con ese ataque, te hare pasar lo mismo que hiciste pasar a la familia de Seiya- anuncio Ikaros con cara de yandere pura –eres increíble, pudiste replicar la misma técnica que tu hermano, al verte fue como si viera al mismo Seiya ejecutando su ataque aunque tu ataque es muy diferente al de tu hermano, tu ataque fue de oscuridad absoluta mientras que el de tu hermano es pura luz y puedo ver que heredaste su voluntad, pero pasando a cosas más importantes- Zeus desapareció y en unos instantes había golpeado el rostro de Ikaros aturdiéndola para encajarle su puño en su vientre destruyendo esa parte de la armadura de Pegaso divina siendo lanzada hacia el aire y cayendo al duro suelo con el cuerpo lleno de dolor y la armadura muy destruida

-como el, lastimaste a un Dios y no a cualquiera, a mí, el padre de todo los Dioses, el mero hecho de que siquiera me toques es una ofensa que se paga con la más horripilante de las muertes y la eliminación de tu alma- aumentando su cosmos con el propósito de atacar a una debilitada Ikaros aunque esta se levantaba con el rostro ensangrentado mirándolo con odio –aún recuerdo... las ordenes tan crueles que me mandabas a cumplir- pronuncio Ikaros recordando todas las muertes que causo en nombre de aquel sujeto que se hacía llamar "el Dios de todos los Dioses" topándose con el recuerdo tan crudo de haber asesinado a Seika aquel día, esto vasto para que se levantara de golpe confrontando al Dios con la cabeza baja

–si algo he aprendido de mi hermano Seiya... es a no rendirme nunca... te parecerá tonto pero... al igual que el... soy la más torpe rindiéndome de todo el universo- pronuncio Ikaros muy rabiosa lanzándose contra Zeus chocando su puño con la barrera que este había creado ocasionando una onda de explosión descomunal lanzando todo a su alrededor–el me enseño a nunca darme por vencida por más difícil o imposible que parezca- hablo Ikaros rompiendo/desapareciendo la barrera de Zeus para luego enfrascarse en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo despertando el octavo sentido –aunque él no este entre nosotros, su espíritu vivirá mostrándome la esperanza que cambiara el nuevo mundo y hasta el día en que regrese no pienso permitir que un bastardo como tu cause más daño de lo que ya ha hecho- todo esto lo dijo al momento que clavo su puño en el rostro de Zeus mandándolo contra la montañas y ocasionando una explosión cósmica comparada a la exclamación de Athena por parte de Ikaros, al parecer pudo tocar el noveno sentido por breves momentos

Hermes al notar que habría mucha gente muerta rápidamente encendió su cosmos neutralizando con mucha dificultad aquel ataque devastador de la peli rosada mandándole al cielo donde se vio una gran explosión en todo el mundo. Al poco rato que el polvo levantado se disipaba se podía observar a Ikaros con su brazo aun extendido pero con esa parte de la armadura hecha trizas junto con su brazo entero; viendo a Zeus que venía con cara de pocos amigos de las montañas volando con las de su armadura

-aún no he terminado cabron- acato Ikaros emprendiendo vuelo con las alas de la armadura de Pegaso en dirección hacia la deidad que desapareció en un instante para luego aparecer detrás de Ikaros mandándole un golpe en seco en su nuca que la dejo inconsciente y con ello cayendo al piso donde ocasiono un pequeño cráter con su cabeza producto del impacto –por fin todo acabo- aclamo Zeus pensando que había conseguido su objetivo pero...

-no puede ser... aun en ese estado puede levantarse... eres idéntica a tu hermano, de eso no hay duda, siempre levantándose una y otra vez aun con sus alas rotas entre el charco de su propia sangre enfrentándose a sus enemigos hasta la muerte, Ikaros, te has ganado mi respeto y con ello mi confianza- aclamo Hermes de lejos viendo por unos instantes el espíritu de Seiya combatiendo al lado de su pequeña hermana, brindándole protección en aquella dura batalla

–eres un hueso duro de roer, aun cuando yo te haya creado me sigues impresionando pues yo nunca te implante esa emoción llamada voluntad, tal parece que Pegaso te ha estado enseñando bien pero aun así- de un certero movimiento clavo su relámpago en el pecho de Ikaros que no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo provocando que la peli rosa votara sangre por todas partes del campo, su rostro más específicamente en sus labios se notaba que botaba sangre a tremendas cantidades y más aun con la lluvia torrencial que esparcía aquel liquido por todo el campo de batalla alertando a Hermes pues ese no era el motivo de venir a este lugar pero quedo totalmente asustado al ver que Ikaros solo formaba una sonrisa en sus labios manchados con sangre con la cabeza gacha, hasta el mismo Zeus sintió temor de ver esa expresión pues todo ser que viera su cuerpo siendo atravesado su pecho por el arma suprema del mismo Zeus estaría loco de miedo, Zeus solo podía pensar que Ikaros era una ignorante que no sabía los efectos de ser atravesado por tal excelente arma o perdió totalmente su cordura

-mocosa, sabes muy bien que tu vida acabara en breves momentos por mi ar...- Zeus fue cortada por la peli rosa –sé muy bien lo que me pasara en cuestiones de minutos, no necesitas recordármelo maldito infeliz- levantando su cabeza mostrando algo que dejo helado al mismo Zeus, era Ikaros con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero esta era muy tétrica mientras un enorme rayo que cayó a sus espaldas dándole un toque muy siniestro en el estado en el cual se encontraba demostrando que no le importaba el dolor –mi hermano fue atravesado por tu hermano hades, Poseidón y Perséfone. Esto no es nada en comparación con lo que mi hermano tuvo que pasar- viéndolo con sus ojos escarlatas que le hicieron temblar a su enemigo

Ikaros de un certero movimiento se sacó el relámpago de su cuerpo abriendo la herida provocando que su cuerpo se desangrase más rápido votando sangre a chorros intentando atacar a la deidad frente a ella sin contar que Zeus rápidamente agarro la cabeza de Ikaros que la mando a encajar contra el suelo donde una enorme explosión de cosmos concentrada capaz de aniquilar galaxias enteras fue dirigida en contra de Ikaros que sintió que su cuerpo era destruido y solo podía expresar gemidos de dolor por tal brutal ataque. Luego del ataque se veía a una Ikaros completamente destrozada en el suelo con la armadura divina de Pegaso botando humo que al parecer era producto de la energía que fue a dar con su cuerpo dejándola con sus órganos hecho trizas con todos sus huesos muy resquebrajada después de todo su armadura no había sido reparada de sus combates anteriores, poco a poco se formaba un gran charco de agua que rodeaba todo el cuerpo de Ikaros que se encontraba en un gran cráter mezclándose con la sangre de la angelroide, aun así...

no cedería ni un paso, firme se mantendrá porque odia el fracaso, con valor luchara, conocerán sus golpes derribando deidades y más rompiendo su cruel destino siguiendo su camino abriéndose paso entre poderosos asesinos. No importa quién sea su oponente, ira segura pues no tiene más dudas en su frágil mente. Ikaros aún tenía la voluntad de pelear por lo cual con el dolor en su cuerpo se pudo levantar del suelo con muchas dificultades embarrada de lodo, sudor y sangre pero mirando con gran odio al dios de en frente –no importa si mi cuerpo es destrozado... si mi armadura es desintegrada... o mi alma sea eliminada por completo... mientras posea la llama de mi cosmos aun encendida... seguiré peleando... hasta mi último aliento- aclaro Ikaros aumentando su cosmos bruscamente gritando a todo pulmón hacia el cielo mientras que todo a su alrededor salía volando –estúpida mocosa- rugió Zeus de ira mandándole su puño al rostro de Ikaros pero afortunadamente ella lo detuvo pero rompiendo todo su brazo en el transcurso asustando al Dios por dentro -(si esto continua... no podre comunicarles el mensaje)- pensaba le deidad –te llevare conmigo a la muerte- pronuncio Ikaros débilmente asustando mucho a Zeus – es lo menos que puedo hacer en memoria de mi hermano, Seika y por todas las personas que asesinaste- hablo Ikaros con determinación aumentando su cosmos destruyendo la armadura de Pegaso quedando en su traje de angelroide con sus alas totalmente manchadas por la sangre perdida y llena de heridas quedando con muy poca ropa –estás loca no podrás acabar conmigo con semejante poder, soy un Dios, tu solo eres una mera forma de vida la cual yo cree- hablo Zeus seguro de sus palabras –es cierto que yo no soy nada en comparación tuya... pero... el trabajo duro inclusive puede superar lo divino- hablo la angelroide con una sonrisa sincera , tal era el poder de Ikaros que hacía temblar todo el continente anunciando a la población mundial de una posible catástrofe, al parecer ella quería sacrificarse para derrotar a su enemigo autodestruyéndose ella misma

Ikaros al fin pudo encontrar una salida a esto, todos sus pecados los pagarían en aquella batalla

Pudo encontrar la luz en toda aquella oscuridad y fue enfrentarse a todo con su corazón honesto, con su determinación inquebrantable frente a sus rivales peleando contra las deidades. En ese momento no hay quien la iguale, ella dejara la vida en ese duelo contra los Dioses oscuros peleando por la luz del futuro, por su hermano y sus amigos luchara hasta que acabe, su valor no conoce los límites y sin temor se enfrentara con rapidez a todo aquel que contamine con maldad la senda por la que transite su gran voluntad y romperá toda cadena que no de libertad a su alma que va a vencer a todo indicio de maldad

-muere ahora- grito Ikaros haciendo estallar su cosmos hasta el infinito pero algo la detuvo, unas palabras de aquel Dios Hermes la detuvieron –que fue lo que dijiste- pronuncio Ikaros con mucha sorpresa y alegría en aquellas palabras –he dicho que Seiya aún está vivo- acato Hermes con mucha tranquilidad pero este mismo sintió un poco de temor al ver que ella dejo de sujetar el brazo de Zeus para luego dirigir su atención hacia el mismo, los presentes estaban aterrados por ver como Ikaros se arrastraba hacía con cara de yandere hacia Hermes pues en su estado no podía siquiera caminar. El dios Hermes estaba un poco asustado de tener en frente a la mujer que fue capaz de dar pelea a su señor pero también sentía lastima por aquella niña...

Seiya e Ikaros tenían una historia llena de tristeza de odio y crudeza que rompió su corazón, desde el comienzo de su existencia fue grande su carencia de amor y comprensión haciendo que su alma se desgarra entre aquel rumor, de voces humanas desde los suelos que la tratan como bestia solo porque no conocen el dolor de la soledad que vertía oscuridad entre su frágil conciencia y la podrida realidad, pero encontró remedio en las palabras de su amado hermano, encontrando así la calma que tanto ando buscando, Seiya con su generosidad la hizo sentir que era especial para alguien pues siempre camino entre sangre y frialdad, ella no, no conoció el amor y así la vida la transformo en una bestia de horror con un inmortal dolor que golpeo con fuerza su corazón viendo morir frente a sus ojos a su querido Seiya sin poder hacer nada culpando al mundo por aquel lamento que hace eco en su pecho donde en vez de sentimientos hay un hueco que no pudo llenar con halagos y puestos en su clase, sin efecto alguno pues jamás pudo encontrar de nuevo el camino correcto, un calvario cubierto de cadáveres donde han muerto más de mil personas, que se han vuelto una condena pero sus cadenas fueron destrozadas por su hermano aquel día en que Seiya rompería la burbuja en la que se escondía pues a pesar de haber sufrido un peor infierno que ella, siempre le brindaba su sonrisa y así tomo un camino totalmente diferente dando un giro a su destino tan sola y deprimente, el desconcierto que alguna vez fue rey de su de su frialdad cayó en picada frente a la nueva ley que rige su existencia, su fortaleza nació del amor por su hermano, por su seguridad ella defenderá la paz, convertido en la hermana de Pegaso ella enfrenta a sus rivales capaz de arriesgar su vida en combates mortales pues ella sabe lo que vale sus queridas amistades, su hermano estuvo cerca de la muerte después de la batalla contra Poseidón pero tuvo suerte de tener una gran hermana que por él quiso hacerse fuerte rescatándolo, salvándolo trayéndolo de vuelta pues aún tiene cosas en la vida no resueltas, Seiya entrego su vida por su querida hermana mostrando el amor que tiene por su felicidad la misma que le dio el valor suficiente para caminar por la senda de la esperanza, Seiya borro su sufrimiento y gano un sentimiento que no se marchitara a pesar de los años, su fuerza infinita sano todo el mundo, en ocasiones la soledad condujo sus pasos hacia la oscuridad donde solo hay fracasos pero recuerda siempre que habrá una luz que te ayude a salir de la sombras así que sigue sin dudas en tu alma que tu hermano te protegerá aun desde la infinita oscuridad

Hermes había pensado en todo eso sin notar que Ikaros ya se encontraba parada frente a el llegando a estar frente a frente con el Dios –dime dónde está mi hermano- ordeno Ikaros con una sonrisa tétrica –justo por eso venimos, mi misión era llevarte al...- pero sintió un cosmos oscuro que emanaba de la peli rosada que estaba con la cabeza gacha cosa que no se le notaban sus ojos pero si su sonrisa macabra y al cabo de un momento esta se abalanzo contra Hermes, este pensó que era su fin pero sin darse cuenta Zeus lo había salvado de una muerte dolorosa al encarcelarla en una prisión de cosmos –te agradezco que me hayas salvado de una muerte inevitable y tal vez la posible extinción de la humanidad pero no de vistes habérselo dicho sin mi permiso- hablo Zeus –perdón por mi insolencia gran Zeus- hablo Hermes arrodillándose frente a la otra deidad –y tu... parece que Seiya no te enseño nada de modales, siempre escucha lo que la gente tiene que decir- contesto Zeus refiriéndose a una Ikaros que golpeaba desesperada los barrotes de la jaula –donde está mi Seiya- gritaba una y otra vez el nombre de su hermano con una cara de loca sicópata –te lo diremos si es que te tranquilizas- ordeno Zeus pero en esos momento la jaula quedo destruida por el golpe que le mando Ikaros con mucho odio alertando a los dioses que se posicionaron para un posible enfrentamiento, pues miraban que Ikaros aumentaba su cosmos a montones mientras trazaba la constelación de Pegaso con la cara de maniaca desquiciada –les hare confesar aun cuando estén muerto y entonces me reuniré con mi Seiya- hablo Ikaros con la cara un poco feliz lamiéndose los labios asustando a los dioses **_–PEGASUS RYU SEI...-_** la peli rosada antes de lanzar su ataque frente a las deidades oyó que alguien le hablaba por lo que volteo rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba, se trataba de Tomoki y los otros que ya estaban recuperados después de ser mandados a volar por las brutales ondas de poder y se podía apreciar que todos ellos estaban con la ropa hecha trizas –Ikaros, si los matas nunca sabremos el paradero de tu hermano- pronuncio Tomoki –el no querría esto Ikaros chan- acato Sohara –ensuciarte las manos con alguien como ellos no vale la pena- grito Sugata –estos oponentes son insignificantes para ti Ikaros, no vale la pena matarlos- dijo Mikako ganándose una mirada asesina de los dioses para luego ambas deidades aterrarse de la mirada dulce de Mikako que no estaba para nada feliz

Todas las palabras hacían dudar a Ikaros que se tocaba su cabeza con mucho dolor sin saber lo que debía hacer para luego gritar al cielo en un profundo llanto de dolor y bajar su cabeza con mirada asesina a los Dioses –hablen sabandijas- ordeno esta –claro que lo haremos pero en este lugar es muy peligroso, si quieres oír lo que te tenemos preparado nos tendrás que seguir por aquí- señalo Zeus abriendo un portal multidimensional que conducía hacia el monte olimpo. Para Ikaros se le hizo un poco difícil decidir, si era una trampa podrían tomarla prisionera en su propio territorio donde nadie podría ayudarla pero suponiendo que lo que diga sea verdad podría saber el paradero de su amado por lo que solo había una opción –iré con ustedes pero al menor rastro de traición los asesinare –advirtió Ikaros con cara de mil demonios pero justo antes de partir Tomoki junto con los demás se pusieron delante de ellos –Ikaros, si tú vas todos nosotros iremos contigo, yo hablo por todos nosotros- hablo Tomoki –mortales, entiendes tu osadía al ponerte en el camino de los Dioses- contesto Hermes preparando su cosmos para asesinar a Tomoki pero siendo detenido por Zeus –déjalos, ya se han roto bastantes reglas en ese último año, el venir con nosotros no hará ningún perjuicio más de lo que ya este, pero su seguridad será de menor importancia por lo que si aceptan estos termino sígannos- comento Zeus yéndose al portal seguido de Hermes para luego ser seguidos por Ikaros y los demás.

Una vez entrado y atravesado el portal todos se hallaban maravillados por tal paisaje que sus ojos captaban, prácticamente estaban por los aires viendo que el terreno que pisaban y todo las demás construcciones se hallaban sobrevolando el cielo, para ellos era como ver las puertas del cielo –esto es increíble, ni la synapse tiene tal grado de majestuosidad- pronuncio Nimph maravillada al ver todo eso –seguro que estamos a salvo a aquí- decía Sohara apretando el brazo de Tomoki con mucha fuerza y este solo gritaba de dolor por tal fuerza intentando no ver hacia abajo por el temor a caerse pues no se veía un suelo donde caer si caías al vacío –creo que llegando a casa me comprare mi propia fortaleza en las nubes- dijo Mikako muy emocionada –será acaso este el nuevo mundo del que tanto he estado buscando, si es así, ya puedo morir en paz- aclamo Sugata llorando al estilo anime sintiendo que un arma se posicionaba atrás suyo que no era otra más que Mikako en forma chibi preparándose para jalar del gatillo –pensándolo mejor, aún tengo que averiguar este nuevo mundo- comento Sugata sintiendo como Mikako desaparecía de su espalda –bien, creo que ya va siendo hora de que me digan dónde está mi hermano- pronuncio Ikaros con cara de pocos amigos mirando fijamente a las deidades –claro, pero antes tenemos que atravesar todo este santuario para poder llegar al templo del gran Dios Zeus- afirmo Hermes señalando un gran santuario con 12 templos. Para Ikaros se le hacía parecer el mismo santuario pero 10 veces mayor

-ahora nos dirás que en cada templo hay un guardián al cual tenemos que derrotar para avanzar- proclamo Ikaros muy tranquila –mocosa, recuerda que este es mi territorio y además que no hay guardianes custodiando los templos- aclaro Zeus impactando a todos –que quieres decir- hablo Ikaros muy confusa

-si te fijas bien cada templo tiene el símbolo de los 12 dioses del olimpo empezando por Hestia, Deméter, Hera, aphrodite, Hefestos, Hermes el cual es mi templo, Athena, Artemisa, Apolo, Hades, Poseidón y Zeus todos ellos son los guardianes que protegen el paso hacia la cámara sagrada la cual se encuentra después del gran templo del poderoso Zeus donde se haya...- Hermes no pudo terminar su frase por la interrupción de Zeus mediante el cosmos indicándole que había humanos inferiores que no tienen derecho a saber nada acerca de los Dioses olímpicos –bueno eso es todo, mejor apresurémonos para llegar al último templo- indico Hermes caminando seguidos de todos los presentes muy confundidos por tal cambio de humor del Dios

Pasando todos los templos llegando justo a donde el de Hermes Zeus se fijó que todo el camino Ikaros botaba gotas de sangre y ya se encontraba muy pálida –si sigues así, no estarás en forma para lo que te tenemos preparado Reyna Urano- menciono Zeus sin mucha importancia mirando la herida que el mismo ocasiono con su terrible arma –no necesito ayuda de nadie ni mucho menos la tuya- menciono Ikaros sin siquiera voltear a verlo para luego seguir caminando hasta los aposentos de Zeus pero una incógnita se formó en su mente al tiempo que miro a Zeus –donde están todo los dioses- pregunto una Ikaros muy confusa de esa situación viendo que Zeus paro su caminata –tu misma deberías saberlo, la mayoría fueron aniquilados por Pegaso y tú, los pocos que quedaron fueron eliminados por mi padre- proclamo Zeus melancólico siguiendo su camino dejando a un más confundida a una peli rosada que no sabía a lo que se refería pero opto por seguir el paso a todos

 ** _Templo de Zeus_**

Todo era un magnifico palacio donde se podía ver un enorme jardín por donde había mucha vida con un gran rio que descendía hacia el gran abismo debajo de todos pero el momento de magnificencia se fue interrumpido por Zeus quien llamo la atención de todos –Reyna Urano, como sabrás, Seiya aún sigue con vida- pronuncio Zeus causando que Ikaros sintiera felicidad muy dentro de su ser –hace 6 meses en la batalla contra los Dioses gemelos y Perséfone, Seiya antes de ser devorado por su propio poder y perecer en aquel enfrentamiento fue enviado a otra dimensión por mi voluntad- hablo la deidad conmocionando a todos por tal revelación, su amigo aún seguía con vida lo que ocasiono cierta luz de esperanza en sus corazones ya marchitos –entonces el...- dijo Tomoki muy sorprendido –sabía que ese pervertido no moriría tan fácilmente- menciono Sohara con algunas lágrimas de felicidad –eso quiere decir que todavía puedo divertirme haciéndolo sufrir un poco mas- menciono Mikako con una enorme sonrisa –en ese caso, me tiene que ayudar en mis investigaciones y en la parrilla de la fiesta que tendremos este domingo- propuso Sugata un poco contento de que recibiría ayuda en la cocina pero muy contento por el regreso de su amigo. Entre tantos comentarios de sus amigos que se oía, Ikaros es la que más feliz se encontraba, esta se hallaba pensando que podría formar su más grande sueño la cual era formar una familia con su querido hermano, todas sus fantasías se harían realidad incluso se le paso por la mente la escena donde ambos lo hacían en la cama para pasar a un escenario donde todo era completamente masoquismo, tanto era su fantasía que incluso se abrazaba así misma mirando al cielo muy roja con los ojos perdidos, si, al parecer estar al cuidado de Mikako le causó un gran cambio emocional tanto como mental pues ya no era la misma tierna Ikaros que todos conocían; pero nuevamente Zeus llego ara echar perder la fiesta –sé que suena como que todo volverá a la normalidad pero el regreso de Pegaso traerá grandes cambios en el mundo- proclamo la deidad confundiendo a todos –que tratas de decir- hablo confusa Mikako –lo siento pero eso solo lo sabrá la Reina Urano- menciono Zeus retirándose al último templo –si quieres saber la verdad sígueme- hablo la deidad máxima rehiriéndose a Ikaros, esta solo lo siguió en silencio, los demás intentaron seguirla pero fueron parados por Hermes –de aquí no pasan, lo que está a continuación no puede verse ante simple mortales, ni siquiera los demás dioses pueden pasar esta puerta ni mucho menos ustedes- afirmo Hermes

 ** _DENTRO DE LA CAMARA PROHIBIDA_**

Aquel lugar era un lugar sin fin donde solo había pura oscuridad y no veía nada más ni nada menos. Para Ikaros se le hacía familiar aquel lugar pues sintió que ya había estado ahí antes pero lo que seguía continuación la dejo petrificada muy dentro de si misma, en el centro de todo este mundo se hallaba su amado atado de pies y mano con cadenas y púas desnudo en la eterna "nada" que seguía igual que hace 6 meses, en pocas palabras

Su cuerpo no estaba recuperado por lo que aún permanecía en las mismas circunstancias donde se enfrentó a los dioses gemelos junto con Perséfone, por instinto mismo, Ikaros voló rápidamente hacia Seiya pero choco con una especie de barrera que le impedía el paso, en un intento desesperado por sacar del sufrimiento a su hermano mandaba miles de golpes capaces de aniquilar millones de galaxias pero sin ningún intento, Zeus solo disfrutaba del espectáculo pero recordó que no le quedaba mucho tiempo por lo que optó por detener a Ikaros

Zeus creo una enorme bola de cristal que resplandecía todo aquel tétrico lugar llamando la atención de Ikaros –si quieres salvarlo primero tienes que responder una pregunta- grave fue el error de Zeus al llamar la atención de una Ikaros jodida de cordura pues esta intento atacarle –LIBERA A MI SEIYA- grito Ikaros pero a metros de su objetivo sintió su cuerpo muy pesado cayendo de rodillas al suelo notando que su cuerpo ganaba peso de proporciones muy altas –que rayos hiciste- pronuncio Ikaros tratando levantarse –este es un campo que yo mismo cree, aquí yo controlo todo, por lo tanto estoy aumentando tu gravedad, muy simple ¿no?- riendo la deidad ante una furiosa Ikaros que apenas si podía permanecer de rodillas -así que este es tu plan, secuestrarme en este vacío donde nadie me ayudara- afirmo Ikaros segura de sus palabras –créeme que eso quisiera pero...- haciendo que la esfera gigante de cristal les mostrase imágenes de muertes, guerras, masacres, batallas, etc. Ikaros permanecía intacta en mente y cuerpo aun viendo esas imágenes pues ella misma había hecho eso a un sinfín de personas inocentes pero que ya había superado, haciéndose responsable de todas esas muertes pero Zeus la devolvió a la realidad aumentando su gravedad haciendo que su cabeza caiga en una pose como si Ikaros estuviese de rodillas ante Zeus, con mucha rabia Ikaros quería pararse para confrontarlo pero era inútil, sus movimientos estaban sellados por su gran peso –Reyna Urano, lo que te mostrare a continuación determinara el futuro de todo el universo así que presta mucha atención- confirmo Zeus haciendo aparecer otra esfera que también mostraba las mismas imágenes que la otra –te daré dos opciones a elegir Reina Urano, tu tendrás la responsabilidad de elegir la que más convenga a la humanidad- proclamo la deidad haciendo que la primera bola de cristal mostrara la imagen de Seiya en estado vegetativo siendo cuidado por una chica de su misma edad que tenía muy buena figura y una clara característica era su pelo de color lila, no era otra más que... Ikaros no entendía nada y esto fue captado por la deidad así que opto por contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo –lo que ves ahí es a Pegaso después de la guerra santa contra hades mi hermano, mi hija Athena a pesar de saber que ya no volvería a hacer el mismo Seiya de antes tenía la fe de poder curar a su santo más poderoso algún día pues muchos decían que mejor era dejarlo ir porque era mucho peor mantenerlo en estado de coma indefinido pero ella hizo caso omiso- corrigió Zeus devolviendo su mirada hacia la reproducción del video

Saori kido la reencarnación de Athena que cuidaba de un Seiya en muy mal estado, ante esta escena Ikaros iba a hablar pero fue callada por Zeus el cual aplico más la gravedad haciendo que la peli rosa botara sangre a mas no parar sintiendo como sus órganos eran aplastados por tal presión siguiendo viendo aquellas imágenes tan confusas lo que siguió a continuación la dejo atónita, Seiya estaba siendo atacado por unos sujetos que parecían ángeles pero fueron detenidos por Saori para luego aparecer otra Diosa de nombre Artemisa la cual exigía el dominio de la tierra obteniendo lo que quería para luego fijarse que por la mente de Seiya pasaba imágenes donde era atormentado una y otra vez viviendo el mismo momento donde era atravesado por la espada de hades para luego aparecer en un campo preguntándose que le había aparecido siendo recibido por su maestra Marin la cual le informo que el santuario había cambiado de dueño, este al escuchar eso corrió hacia el santuario en busca de respuestas tratando de llegar hacia Athena pero llegando recibió una bienvenida muy dolorosa pues todos sus camaradas ahora lo atacaban a muerte

Luego de ser apaleado se vio a Seiya que encontró su armadura pero al parecer su cuerpo rechazaba la armadura pero aun con el dolor la vistió y siguió su camino sin contar que sus amigos se encontraban en grave peligro siendo atacados por los mismos ángeles quienes lo tacaron pero este les recordó el motivo por el cual estaban luchando ocasionando que sus 4 amigos recobrasen el espíritu de pelea y seguir con su camino pero topándose con un ángel llamado igual que ella "Ikaros" el cual ataco brutalmente a Seiya el cual no podía hacer nada por el sellado de su poder, así siguió por varios momentos llegando hasta Athena pero con su cuerpo hecho trizas solo para toparse con una dura realidad, Athena la diosa a la cual prometió cuidar, lo estaba atravesando con su báculo ocasionando su inevitablemente muerte, Ikaros estaba atónita viendo la muerte de su Seiya a manos de la persona por la cual Seiya sufría cada era, todo la vida y hasta el fin del universo. Esto vasto para que Ikaros se parase de golpe a pesar de todo el peso del cuerpo, el odio puro dominaba su cuerpo, el mismo Zeus estaba impresionado de ver que aun con semejante gravedad aun pudiera levantarse pero nuevamente cayo de cabeza al piso una Ikaros vomitando sangre pues Zeus había aumentado la gravedad a su máximo solo para controlarla, la deidad pensaba que aun si Seiya y ella eran hermanos adoptivos, mas parecían hermanos de sangre pues Ikaros no conocía los límites de su cuerpo y siempre se levantaba como el mismo Seiya pero regreso hacia la reproducción del video, Ikaros no pudo hacer nada más que ver ese absurdo video fijándose que Saori cargaba el cuerpo de su hermano hacia un gran altar para luego ponerse a llorar, ese acto le dio asco a Ikaros pues llorar por la persona que tu mismos mataste es algo muy bajo para cualquiera pero una sonrisa se fijó en su rostro se formó al notar que su hermano se levantaba mejor que antes para luego ser explicado que el motivo por el cual fue atravesado por Nike pero lo que dijo Seiya a continuación dejo un gran agujero en Ikaros, Seiya en cierto punto estaba declarándose a Saori y esta parecía aceptar sus sentimientos, esta acción causo que Ikaros llorase amargamente viendo que el amor de su hermano lo tenía otra mujer, eso fue un gran dolor en su corazón mucho peor que otro dolor causado en su vida, su hermano, su Seiya, su amor...

que había significado todo lo que habían pasado juntos, sus aventuras, las palabras de Seiya antes de morir, su beso... realmente no lo comprendía, su cabeza era un torbellino de mentiras, todo lo que había vivido con Seiya era una simple mentira pero luego se fijó en la bola de cristal que seguía reproduciendo donde nuevamente apareció el ángel llamado Ikaros que quiso atacar a Seiya pero este pudo defenderse anunciando que su cosmos había resurgido con todo su poder para luego enfrascarse en una batalla siendo Seiya el vencedor, todo parecía que había acabado pero en eso el cielo se volvió de un color rojizo apareciendo de entre la nada el Dios apolo amenazando con asesinar a Saori pero Seiya se interpuso encarando al dios diciéndole que un Dios como el nadie necesita, que no entendía lo que significaba ser un Dios haciendo despertar la furia de apolo incluso Athena le dijo que sus fuerzas eran menores al de su hermano pero un intento fallido pues Seiya hizo caso omiso enfrentándose a apolo causando la destrucción de todo el universo y la existencia misma aunque algo le saco de su vacía mirada, Ikaros veía como ella misma aparecía tratando de parar todo lo que estaba pasando pero ella se encontraba en la tierra junto con Nimph, y otra angelroide rubia pero todo fue inútil, pues toda forma de vida fue extinguida de la faz del universo aunque en un último intento todo se detuvo, ya que Seiya en su último esfuerzo pudo rasguñar al Dios ganándose su respeto lo que causo que la deidad diese una segunda oportunidad a los humanos pero borrándoles la memoria a aquellos que habían levantado la mano contra los dioses incluyendo a Seiya y sus amigos, luego de que todo pasara se veía a Seiya encontrándose con Saori pero este se despedía para buscar a su hermana pero lo último que vio fue verse a ella misma disfrutando de la vida junto con todos los demás dejando de lado el paradero de Seiya, pues actuaban como si su amigo el peli café nunca existiese terminando con una Ikaros muy feliz al lado de todos con un futuro próspero pero con un Seiya que tenía que cargar con todo su dolor en solitario pues ahora ya no tenía a nadie en el mundo en busca de una persona la cual ya no existía, esto causo que la Ikaros que miraba todo eso diese un grito de dolor hacia el cielo causando una reacción en Seiya que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ahí

Luego del gran grito de dolor por parte de Ikaros Zeus estaba en silencio, el sufrimiento de Ikaros no lo afectaba en nada pero el ver que su propia creación quedase destruida de mente causo un poco de dolor muy en el fondo de su corazón pero este solo lo ignoro mirando a otro lado sin notar que Ikaros se paró con suma facilidad encaminándose hacia el con la mirada perdida y sin ningún brillo lo que causo cierto pánico por parte de Zeus pero de un certero movimiento Ikaros encajo su puño dentro del estómago del Dios rompiendo su armadura de la deidad como si de papel se tratase para luego ser golpeado por una Ikaros sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, no había odio, venganza, ni felicidad en el rostro de la peli rosada... solo un eterno vacío en sus ojos carmesí pues se encontraba en "reina Urano modo completo" siendo sujetado de su túnica por el cuello quedando frente a una Ikaros sin ninguna expresión solo para oír algo que no esperaba

–te lo repetiré de nuevo, donde está tu querida hija Athena- pronuncio Ikaros confundiendo a la deidad –tu más que nadie sabe que ella está muerta- la deidad estaba muy sorprendido de que pudiera moverse con normalidad a pesar de toda la presión infringida en su cuerpo, esa gravedad tenía el poder de eliminar el mismo universo pero aun así ella se mantenía en pie con normalidad pero sin quedarse atrás, Zeus lanzo su relámpago en el cuerpo de Ikaros mandándola hacia atrás pero parándose sin ningún gemido de dolor, parecía un alma en pena diciendo algo sin sentido

-matare a la mujer llamada Saori, no hizo nada para defender a Seiya, solo se quedó mirando como él se sacrificaba, ¿Seiya se sacrificó por alguien así? si eso es cierto entonces solo tengo que matarla y así... recuperare el amor de mi hermano- sonriendo con un rostro inexpresivo causando escalofríos en el dios, estaba en presencia de una verdadera yandere, por alguna razón inexplicable sentía pena de Seiya, tener una novia yandere era peor que el mismo tártaros

Pero se fijó que el era el único en todo ese mundo aparte de Pegaso que estaba a salvo en aquel campo indestructible por lo que opto con seguir con la explicación –lo que vistes no ha pasado, tan solo es uno de los tantos futuros alternativos de los que puedes tener- calmando un poco a Ikaros la cual parecía entender lo que pasaba –a que te refieres- pronuncio Ikaros ya más calmada –como tu bien sabes, Athena , mi hija se sacrificó para poder salvar a los santos de bronce después de la batalla contra hades curando un poco a Seiya en el proceso y así Pegaso pudo seguir con su vida conociéndote a ti para luego enfrentarse a Poseidón y enamorarse de ti poco a poco, en pocas palabras... el sacrificio de mi hija pudo hacer posible que tú y Pegaso se conociesen pero eso no es más que un error de la vida- dijo Zeus confundiendo más a Ikaros de lo que estaba –si no entiendes te lo puedo resumir en unas cuantas palabras- dijo la deidad parándose del piso más seguro de sí mismo –el que tú y Pegaso se conociesen fue un errar de la vida, el verdadero camino del futuro consistencia en que tu conocieras al mortal llamado Tomoki y ser su sirvienta viviendo en la felicidad absoluta con todos sus amigos junto con la perdida de Seiya luchando por última vez contra mi hijo apolo quedando en el olvido por todos en busca de su hermana desaparecida por toda la eternidad hasta su muerte en pocas palabras... ustedes nunca debían conocerse- termino de hablar el rey de los Dioses haciendo que Ikaros quede en un limbo tratando de asimilar lo que se le estaba diciendo, según lo que ella entendía, fue un error el haber conocido a Seiya, que ella terminaría con un final feliz como en los cuentos de hadas pero su hermano terminaría muerto en el olvido a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido

cayendo de rodillas llorando en silencio con su interior hecho pedazos solo para ver que en la otra bola de cristal ella se encontraba con todos disfrutando de la vida hasta el último minuto junto con Seiya

-esta es la realidad, mi hermano terminaría así, todo fue un juego de la vida- pensaba Ikaros con mucho dolor pero fue interrumpido por Zeus –es por eso que te mande a llamar a ti sola, la causa de toda esta anomalía es mi padre... Cronos el titán del tiempo y más poderoso de todos, al parecer encontró la manera de liberarse del mismísimo tártaros y ahora su paradero es desconocido y te preguntaras porque te muestro todo esto, la respuesta es simple, tendrás que elegir uno de estas dos opciones... en el mundo alterno donde Athena está viva y cuida de Pegaso es el mundo donde cronos permanece sellado y no podrá escapar pero Pegaso sufrirá por toda la eternidad. El otro futuro alternativo es donde tú ya lo conoces, Seiya sigue vivo y tú lo conocerás enamorándote poco a poco pero el titán cronos resucitara trayendo consigo la destrucción del universo mismo junto con toda la existencia dejándonos en la nada absoluta, ahora es tu turno de elegir, sea cual sea tu elección deberás hacerte responsable de las causas- terminando de explicar un Zeus todo sereno dejando a Ikaros sin muchas opciones poniéndola contra las cuerdas. Por un lado podría traer de vuelta a su Seiya pero con ello desataría el caos en todo el universo causando la misma extinción del mundo entero pero podía elegir el futuro donde nadie saldría lastimado pero eso traería la consecuencia de nunca conocerse a su amado Seiya

Toda era una gran confusión, pero volteo el rostro fijándose que Seiya seguía atado con las cadenas siguiendo con su sufrimiento eterno recordando que Seiya siempre la cuidaba en las buenas y en las malas soportando todo tipo de dolor y dando todo de su ser por verla feliz topándose con el recuerdo más feliz que tenía el cual era donde Seiya aceptaba sus sentimientos sellándolo con un beso declarando que ambos se pertenecían en cuerpo y en alma. Volteando su rostro a donde se encontraba Zeus esperando la respuesta recobrando el sentido levantándose en el proceso sin importarle el dolor que tenía su cuerpo

De un certero movimiento destrozo la esfera donde aparecía Seiya muy feliz con Saori tomados de la mano con una enorme seriedad dedicando una mirada más tranquila a la deidad –tómalo como egoísmo... avaricia... ambición...avidez... no viviré sin arrepentimientos alguno, eso tenlo por seguro...- levantando su rostro mostrando sus ojos clásicos de un escarlata puro recobrando su brillo -le daría la espalda al mundo entero solo por el- al cabo que la otra esfera también se destruía ocasionando una ráfaga de viento se avecinara por sus espaldas asombrando a la deidad –si ese es tu elección no hay nada que pueda hacer- pronuncio Zeus chasqueando los dedos para que luego ambos jóvenes presentes vieran como caían de una gran altura hacia la tierra donde los esperaría con una muerte segura

Ikaros se fijó que Seiya caía sin hacer nada por haber perdido la conciencia sin poder controlar sus movimientos, Ikaros desesperadamente trato de volar hacia Seiya pero noto que sus alas estaban destrozadas por todo lo que había sufrido y peor aún con toda la lluvia junto con el viento pero en un intento de dolor pudo acercarse lo suficiente para poder tomarlo de la mano, el simple rose en sus manos hizo crecer una gran felicidad haciendo desaparecer todo el dolor del cuerpo de Ikaros deteniéndose el tiempo para ellos dos solos pero noto que seguían cayendo con mucha rapidez, desesperadamente abrazo a Seiya en un intento de salvarlo de aquel destino recibiendo todo el impacto una Ikaros muy feliz por su reencuentro

Ya en el suelo se podía observar a una muy malherida Ikaros aun abrazando a Seiya que poco a poco recobrando la conciencia

–que rayos me paso... donde estoy... que me paso- decía un Seiya muy confundido de su paradero pero noto rápidamente por la presencia del cosmos que la persona a la cual prometió protegerla, cuidarla y compensar por toda su vida se encontraba en el mismo estado a él cuándo se enfrentó a los dioses gemelos hace 6 meses, aun sin poder verla en ese estado realmente le partió el corazón, en un rápido movimiento la cogió entre sus brazos abrazándola tratando de consolarla para luego fijarse que estaba muy pálida por la pérdida masiva de sangre, intento auxiliarle pero algo lo detuvo, no era otra mas que ella misma que lo abrazo llorando de alegría entre su pecho desnudo

-te extrañe hermano- pronuncio Ikaros débilmente con una sonrisa en su bello rostro ocasionando una punzada en el corazón del peli café, lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponder su abrazo con delicadeza –yo también hermana- proclamo Seiya derramando lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza, el reencontrarse con la persona a la cual seguía amando le hacia la persona más feliz de todos pero verla lastimada quebraba su espíritu. Sin siquiera darse cuenta que no llevaba ropa igual que su hermana, solo lo necesario que tapaba sus partes nobles mientras seguían abrazados rozando sus cuerpos lo que causo que la temperatura de ambos se elevara, sin notar que dos grandes dioses descendían del cielo poniendo alerta a ambos hermanos poniéndose en pose de pelea para confrontarlos no importa que tan heridos estén mientras ambos ardían sus cosmos, Ikaros con la oscuridad y Seiya con la luz mostrándose muy agresivos con los Dioses presentes ante ellos

Ante los dioses esto era una gran demostración de poder, el tan solo verlo se les hacia parecido como el Yin y el Yan, ambos unidos por siempre. Justo entes de que Seiya e Ikaros se enfrascaran en una pelea a muerte con ambos, estos se detuvieron por ver que sus amigos estaban a un costado de sus enemigos por lo que pararon para no lastimarlos en el fuego cruzado –chicos salgan de ahí- grito Seiya aumentando su cosmos pero fue parado por una Sohara que lo encajo en la tierra con miles de golpes en forma chibi para luego ser confortado con un fuerte abrazo por parte de esta que lloraba sin cesar, causándolo más confusión que dolor

-Sohara, no es el momento de esto, no ves...- Seiya no pudo terminar sus palabras por ver la cara maliciosa de Mikako a lo lejos que se acercaba con su armamento de armas con una sonrisa muy sádica seguido con tomoki que venía con la cara muy feliz de poder compartir nuevamente los golpes de Sohara acompañado de Sugata que venia con una camiseta que decía "miembro oficial del club del descubrimiento del nuevo mundo y una Nimph llena de alegría. Esto solo asustaba más a Seiya que trato de esconderse detrás de su hermana que solo pudo sonrojarse por sentir que su hermano le rozaba su parte trasera. Los 5 se encontraban jugando como niños bajo las lluvias. Balas volaban por todos lados acompañados por miles de golpes junto con un Tomoki sonriendo muy contento, Sugata esquivando todo con mucha agilidad en todo e Ikaros abrazándose así mismo pensando que todo estaría bien repitiéndose una y otra vez rogando por no ser alcanzada por uno de sus amigos en todo ese caos ignorando con mucha facilidad a las deidades. Hermes iba por reprochar pero –no interrumpas, esto de cierta forma es divertido, me recuerda a mi infancia junto con mis hermanos- pronuncio la deidad recordando aquellos días donde jugaba con todos los dioses en los jardines de las ninfas mientras miraba el cielo donde las nubes se disipaban. Seiya se divertía mucho con todos por el repentino encuentro pero luego su cara se puso en seriedad absoluta cuando un enorme rayo cayó justo en medio de todos causando la atención hacia los Dioses

-creo que su reencuentro tendrá que esperar Pegaso- repitió Zeus muy serio –entonces no hay salida ¿he?- contesto Seiya poniéndose en pose de batalla pero en un rápido movimiento, Zeus incrusto sus brazos en ambos hermanos que no vieron venir eso ni mucho menos esquivarlos por tener sus cuerpo hechos trizas causando que ambos botaran sangre a montones por todos sitios cayendo al suelo pero Seiya por voluntad propia seguía parado sujetando a Ikaros en sus hombros con la cara gacha para luego levantar su rostro el cual reflejaba muy claro una cosa "están muertos" pero justo antes de lanzarse sobre ambos individuos lleno de odio sintió como sus cuerpos se llenaban de vida haciendo desaparecer toda marca de batalla para luego fijarse que Ikaros también se estaba recuperando igual que él. Ambos hermanos recobraban sus cualidades físicas al poco rato Ikaros despertaba notando que su cuerpo ya estaba repuesto junto con el de su hermano pero lagrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando se fijó que Seiya había recobrado su vista la cual había perdido... aquellos ojos choco latosos que le daban felicidad a su corazón todos los días

–Seiya tus ojos...- dijo Ikaros abrazándole de repente abalanzándose muy contenta sobre Seiya tirándolo al suelo – de que hablas si mis...- pensó Seiya al recordar que se los arrancaron, razonando que ya podía ver nuevamente a su hermana, no había cambiado mucho, de hecho, nada cambio en Ikaros. Seiya rápidamente salto de alegría al cielo abrazando aun a Ikaros para luego caer al suelo lleno de alegría pero...

-ya basta, cuantas veces más van a ignorarnos- grito Hermes llamando la atención de todos –esto... quien rayos eres tu- pregunto el peli café notando que Zeus no estaba solo – ¿pero qué? Ahora si me colmaste la paciencia- proclama Hermes elevando su cosmos alertando a todos pero siendo detenido por su general – Pegaso, el golpe que ambos recibieron ambos fue un ataque que iba dirigido a sus almas. En estos momento las maldiciones de hade, Poseidón, Perséfone y la mía han desaparecido por completo- acato Zeus sorprendiendo a todos –entonces...- dijo Seiya muy tranquilo –si los dejaba con esas heridas no podrían luchar con todas sus fuerzas, además de que morirían en pocos días pero ya que estoy de buen humos he decidido dejarlo libres de todo cargo- proclamo Zeus muy seguro de sí mismo

–Pegaso, te preguntaras el porque te hemos liberado de aquellas torturas- dijo Zeus. Todos estaban un poco confundidos por lo dicho –que tiene que ver eso con lo de ahora- hablo Seiya más tranquilo –bueno, con el paso del tiempo lo sabrás Pegaso- proclamo Zeus retirándose junto con Hermes desapareciendo al tiempo que sus cuerpos se desintegraban en pequeñas bolas de color amarillento terminando en un gran grupo de estrellas fugases que se elevaron al cielo donde se disolvieron sin nada mas que decir

-si me dejaros salir de aquel infierno, esto solo podría significar que...- Seiya no pudo terminar de pensar por sentir el abrazo de su pequeña hermana y Nimph –pero qué diablos- contesto Seiya notando que ambas chicas le aplastaban sus costillas para luego ser mandado al cielo de un puñetazo por Sohara cayendo con muchos chichones para luego ser baleado por una Mikako muy contenta y terminando nuevamente atendido por Sugata que lo vendaba de todas las heridas por sus "amigas" que querían jugar más con el pero eran detenidos por Tomoki que apenas jalaba una cuerda que tenía a todas atadas con mucha fuerza contra un árbol de por ahí

Luego de ser atendido otra vez sintió el abrazo de todos sus camaradas que derramaban lágrimas en la lluvia por reencontrarse nuevamente con su amigo tras 6 largos meses de ausencia –yo también los extrañe- replico Seiya correspondiendo el abrazo de todos por varios minuto bajo la lluvia para luego ser separados

-nos tenías preocupados idiota, como crees que hemos estado todo este tiempo- decía Sohara ahorcando a Seiya muy fuerte a punto de dejarlo sin aire –que bueno que hayas regresado Seiya- contesto Sugata levantando el dedo en señal de compañerismo con una sonrisa –no creas que te has salvado de mis lecciones pequeño alumno- hablo Mikako a espaldas de Seiya ocasionándole escalofríos -yo también te extrañe- hablo Nimph muy tímidamente pero recibió una cálida sonrisa de Seiya que le sobaba la cabeza con mucha amabilidad causando muchos celos por parte de Ikaros que por impulso propio cogió el brazo de su hermano aferrándolo con su pecho y apretándolo en el proceso indicando algo que dejo muy en claro a muchos "él es mío" pero con una cara de pocas amigas rozando la cara de una yandere asustando a todos por unos minutos

-oigan, ya que íbamos a hacer una fiesta esta noche, porque no le hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida proclamo Nimph sorprendiendo a todos por su sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro –Nimph... tu- dijo Sohara notando que ella misma sonreía viendo que también Sugata, Mikako y Tomoki sonreían de oreja a oreja con un Seiya en el centro de todos –quien lo diría, nuestro querido Seiya nos devolvió nuestro lazo de amistad- hablo Mikako muy feliz –no podría haberlo dicho mejor- contesto Sugata acomodándose sus lentes

-entonces a que esperamos, vámonos que la fiesta nos espera- relato Tomoki jalando del mano a ambas chicas, Sohara y Nimph también le siguieron siendo jaladas por el mismo, Sugata reto a una carrera a Mikako la cual acepto gustosamente mientras que ambos tomaban carrera para dejar a atrás a la pareja de tortolos que no encontraban que decirse en todo ese campo pues eran los únicos en todo al alrededor siendo Ikaros la primera que tomo la iniciativa –aun lo recuerdas hermano- hablo Ikaros –como olvidarlo- Seiya en un instante le dio un golpe en forma chibi en su cabeza ocasionando pequeñas lágrimas de dolor en Ikaros sobándose la cabeza –más te vale haber cuidado mi Figura de colección de GOKU SUPER SAYAYIN DIOS SUPER SAYAN IDIOTA- grito Seiya en forma chibi asustando un poco a Ikaros –claro que lo cuide hermano- contesto Ikaros muy roja por ser regañada pero esta rápidamente se sonrojo al sentirse abrazada por la cintura mientras que sus labios eran aprisionados siendo besada por su hermano bajo la lluvia por varios minutos donde Ikaros sentía que su desierto en su interior era saciado por una lluvia que provenía de su hermano para ser separados por falta de oxígeno de Seiya –como olvidar nuestra confesión aquel día- dijo Seiya dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermana la cual era solo para ella y nadie mas –así que aún lo recuerdas- decía Ikaros llorando de alegría al ser correspondida a pesar de todo este tiempo, la espera había valido la pena...

Después de un rato la lluvia había cesado causando un gran arco iris por todo el cielo anunciando el nuevo amanecer, al parecer todo el encuentro y peleas había durado todo un día. Mientras que el arco iris seguía siendo admirado por dos personas desde el suelo que andaban tomados de la mano –tómalo como lección de vida Ikaros- llamando la atención de esta –al final de una triste tormenta... siempre te esperara un arco iris- dijo Seiya sonriendo mientras miraba al cielo apretando la mano de Ikaros con suavidad

-pero bueno, los demás nos dejaran sin carne si no nos apresuramos- proclamo Seiya jalando a Ikaros muy feliz hacia el arco iris donde se hallaba la ciudad y sus amigos al tiempo que el sol salía del horizonte anunciando un día lleno de vida. Y así lo fue, todo el día era pura diversión para el grupo de amigos donde todos demostraban sus "yo" que se habían perdidos desde hace tiempo, Seiya seguía con la costumbre de vestir con su clásico polo rojo sin mangas junto con su pantalón gris ganándose una dura paliza por parte de Sohara que al parecer no estaba muy satisfecha con aquella respuesta, la casa de Tomoki ese día fue todo un día de festejo

Por el regreso de Seiya y el reencontrar de los hermanos después de tanto tiempo. Seiya veía que su antiguo hogar seguía siendo tal y como lo dejo y rápidamente fue a ver su querida figura de colección que al parecer estaba en perfecto estado, si, todo ese día fue de risas y llantos de alegría terminando con la despedida de Sugata, Mikako y Sohara que se retiraron muy tarde a sus casas dejando solos a Nimph, Tomoki, Ikaros y Seiya en la casa. Los tres normalmente se irían a sus respectivas ocupaciones pero con la integración del peli café todo era un cambio. Tomoki y Nimph estaban más animados por lo cual decidieron quedarse hasta un poco más tarde pero Seiya decidió irse a dormir junto con una Ikaros que le seguía el paso a su antiguo cuarto

Ya en el cuarto, Seiya estaba en forma chibi con tres puntos en su cabeza preguntándose como rayos Ikaros estaba en su cama vestida con una camisa provocativa esperándolo con una sonrisa –eto, que demonios haces en mi cama Ikaros- pregunto Seiya sorprendido que ya no había la otra cama donde ella dormía pero recordó que a pesar de que hubiera otra cama ella siempre se escapaba para terminar en la cama de Seiya

Pero todo paso en un instante, Ikaros se abalanzo sobre su hermano llorando de alegría y melancolía a la vez –no sabes lo sola que me sentía sin ti... hermano- pronuncio Ikaros en su pecho llevándolo a la cama aun abrazados donde Seiya dudo el hacerlo pero siendo callado por ella con un dedo –eras tú quien me arrullaba en todas esas noches ¿no es así?- anuncio Ikaros con su rostro muy cerca del de su hermano –a decir verdad... aun desde la oscuridad, quería protegerte pero mi cosmos no te llegaba por lo que opte por enviarte mis sentimientos a través de mi constelación pero... no pensé que recibirías mi mensaje- hablo Seiya llorando de tristeza. Sus sentimientos que los escondía en aquella infinita oscuridad pudo expresarlos a través de su constelación y lo mejor era que su pequeña hermana los había recibido con total facilidad aunque recordó que ella no podía dormir

-sabes, la noche aún es muy larga para ir a dormir, porque no vamos...- intentando pararse pero sintió que su brazo era jalado por el de su hermana que se encontraba con las mejillas rosas lo que le dio mucha ternura al peli café –sé muy bien que tú no dormías por estar conmigo, activabas tu cosmos a pesar del dolor de la maldición por estar un solo momento a mi lado y yo no medí cuenta de ese hecho... sufriste mucha penumbre por mi culpas - pronuncio Ikaros con la cabeza baja conmocionando a Seiya el cual no hallaba que decir hasta que Ikaros levanto su rostro con lágrimas amenazando con salir –pero ya no más. No volveré a cometer el mismo error y es por eso que estuve practicando lo que los humanos pueden hacer, pude dormir bajo tu estrella- conmocionado más aun a Seiya el cual sabía perfectamente que las angelroide no podían dormir –entonces tu... puedes dormir- acato Seiya muy contento para luego abrazar a su hermana siendo esta la sorprendida por el acto de su hermano mayor –estoy orgulloso que puedas avanzar aun si yo no estaba, realmente has crecido en cierto sentido, te has vuelto fuerte Ikaros...- dijo Seiya dándole ánimos a su pequeña hermana que no pudo hacer nada más que llorar ambos con sus rostros rozándose mientras sentían la respiración de ambos cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo en un sueño profundo sin notar que eran observados por un Tomoki muy interesado en ver como terminaría aquella relación junto con una Nimph muy roja y avergonzada de seguir viendo eso hasta que noto que Tomoki la veía de una manera muy pervertida y de un certero codazo encajo a Tomoki en la pared de la casa donde lo dejo encajado e inconsciente yéndose de ahí una Nimph muy roja y pensando si podría hacer lo que Seiya y alpha hicieron para luego encajarse su cabeza propia en el suelo torturándose físicamente por pensar en eso causando un gran alboroto por todo el vecindario mientras que en algún lugar...

 ** _RESIDENCIA DE SUGATA_**

Sugata se hallaba muy pensativo sobre lo que había ocurrido en todo ese día, por un lado estaba feliz de que su amigo Seiya pero por el otro lado estaba muy asustado por lo que le dijo Hermes en el palacio de Zeus

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

Todos junto con Hermes se hallaban esperando la salida de Ikaros y Zeus de aquella habitación desconocida hasta que por acto mismo de Hermes desapareció junto a Sugata llevándolo al jardín de al lado donde nadie los interrumpiría dejando a todos con la incógnita de ¿dónde pudo haber ido?

Ya en el jardín, Sugata estaba en guardia preparándose para pelear aun sabiendo que no daría mucha batalla pero no caería sin dar lucha hasta que Hermes cayó al suelo votando sangre de su boca mientras que su complexión desaparecía poco a poco para luego mantenerse igual por breves minutos –oye te encuentras bien- dijo Sugata sin bajar la guardia –claro que lo estoy, esto no es nada- aclamo el dios parándose con mucha dificultad –pero voy air de frente al grano humano- hablo Hermes muy tranquilo a pesar de su estado –la razón por la que te traja aquí es para informarte que...- al tiempo que Hermes iba relatando sus palabras, estas se clavaban en las palabras de Sugata con exactitud

-finalizando las palabras del dios Hermes, Sugata se encontraba muy intranquilo por lo dicho –quieres decir que tendré que matar a Seiya llegado el momento...- anuncio el peli plateado muy conmocionado –así es... tu amigo traerá la destrucción de todo el universo y la existencia convirtiéndolo en el portador de todo el mal manifestado en el mundo- concluyo Hermes dejando a Sugata con muy pocas opciones para luego decir... –yo no hare tal cosa, lastimar a un amigo para mi es como una tortura, matarlo sería ir en contra de mis principios, lo siento pero yo no hare eso y aun si quisiera no podría con todo su poder, después de todo el no sería capaz de acabar con la tierra la cual su hermana ama- finalizo Sugata retirándose para ser detenido por Hermes –en estos momento tal vez digas eso, pero llegado el momento tendrás que hacer lo correcto humano... con esto- dijo la deidad entregándole la daga con la cual Saga de géminis intento asesinar a Athena hace 13 años, no era otra más que la daga dorada capaz de asesinar inclusive a los dioses de tan solo una estocada que se le era entregado a Sugata con la misión de asesinar a Seiya en algún futuro para luego ambos aparecer en frente de todos sus amigos los cuales bombardearon a Sugata con preguntas que de donde se había ido pero eran respondidas con una "simple investigación"

 ** _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

se hallaba Sugata ante la imponente luna llena que brillaba con mucha intensidad mientras sostenía la daga entre sus brazos dudando en lo que debería hacer para levantar su rostro ante el cielo y las estrellas

-¿qué es lo correcto? ¿Cuál es la respuesta?- se preguntaba Sugata mirando el eterno vacío en el cielo

 ** _NOTAS DEL AUTOR_**

 ** _Como están queridos lectores, lamento la demora pero aquí ya está el capítulo uno de esta historia y a decir verdad les informo que subiré capítulos cada dos meses y medio. Y se preguntaran el porqué, bueno la respuesta es porque recientemente hay rumores de una tercera temporada del anime sora no otoshimono y pues yo planeaba finalizar esta historia en esta segunda temporada. Por lo que decidí esperar este año para ver si salía o no. Así que si saben algo de su estreno háganmelo saber por favor, yo también intentare informarme pero me iría mejor si tuviera ayuda también y alargar la historia, gracias._**


	3. RECUERDOS: PRIMERA PARTE

RECUERDOS: PRIMERA PARTE

Amanecía como de costumbre en Sorami mostrando los rayos del sol que amenazaban con salir de entre las montañas, todo era paz y tranquilidad y en cierta casa reinaba la felicidad absoluta, estamos hablando de la casa de Tomoki Sakuray donde se encontraban todos dormidos acompañados con una sonrisa en su rostro pero más felicidad había en cierta peli rosada la cual ya había despertado de su sueño viendo que a su lado se encontraba la persona la cual más amaba, su querido hermano, el cual por obvias razones se encontraba durmiendo de una forma infantil mientras seguía abrazado junto a Ikaros pero babeando un poco en los pechos de está causando que desde cierta distancia pareciera una madre con su hijo. Ikaros solo podía sentir la respiración de Seiya en su pecho para luego acurrucarlo con sus alas sonriendo de poder estar juntos nuevamente después de tanto sufrimiento causado por el destino hacia ambos hermanos, sin notarlo Ikaros soltó una pequeña lagrima de su ojo izquierdo al ver que Seiya sonreía al estar a su lado y por instinto propio lo abrazo entre sus brazos llorando a mas no poder por ver que no se trataba de un sueño como la mayoría de veces que despertaba, ya no más, pues ahí mismo estaba su tesoro más querido, solo a centímetros de ella –ya no te dejare ir, nunca más- aclaro una Ikaros muy segura de sí misma.

Pero recordó que se hacía tarde para la escuela por lo que quiso despertar a su hermano el cual seguía dormido –Seiya despierta, se hará tarde si no nos levantamos- dijo Ikaros tratando de despertar a Seiya el cual solo habría los ojos con pereza notando que seguía abrazando a Ikaros de la cintura mientras su saliva se desbordaba por el pecho de esta y con su camisa dejaba mucho a la imaginación, por lo cual...

Un gran chorro de sangre salió de entre las narices de Seiya botándolo contra la pared y tal fue su pérdida de sangre que esta misma le encajo en la pared con los ojos muy abiertos pero sin más que decir azoto su cabeza en frente de su hermana pidiéndole disculpas –perdóname, no fue mi intención, yo estaba... y tu...- tartamudeaba Seiya por la vergüenza tratando de encontrar alguna excusa para poder salir de ese cuarto con un poco de dignidad pero fue cortado por ella misma que le planto un suave beso en los labios de este robándole las palabras de la boca causando un ambiente muy callado donde ambos eran los únicos que existían. Al cabo de varios minutos donde Ikaros disfrutaba de ese momento se separó por falta de oxígeno por parte de Seiya el cual solo estaba atónito por lo sucedido pero se fijó que Ikaros, su pequeña hermana estaba con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas acompañado de una tierna sonría la cual le brindaba alegría a el alma del peli café y más aún cuando veía como los rayos del sol tocaban la suave piel de su hermana –ya lo has olvidado, nosotros somos novios por lo que no hay problemas en hacer esto- contesto Ikaros de forma simple –perdón, es que yo nunca estuve en una relación y... es una nueva sensación...- Seiya se abalanzo contra Ikaros quedando sobre ella

–También es mi primera vez- dijo Seiya susurrando en los oídos de Ikaros la cual solo podía pensar una cosa – (¿lo vamos a hacer de verdad?) pensaba una Ikaros toda roja al momento que se tocaba su entrada muy húmeda por la situación pues su "maestra" Mikako le había inculcado los "valores del amor", y si un hombre te hace lo mismo que Seiya le estaba haciendo, significaba solo una cosa "sexo" pero...

Como siempre la idiotez de Seiya no tiene límites, el tan solo hizo esa escenita porque pensó que eso hacía las parejas y quien lo podía culpar por haber leído todos los mangas de "To Love-Ru" de la colección de Tomoki. Al parecer pudo encontrar aquel tesoro en el armario del cuarto de Tomoki por casualidad pero ese sería su grave error, al poco rato Ikaros empezó a tener una sonrisa muy cariñosa pero con cierto toque espeluznante, haciendo que Seiya se arrepintiese –Ikaros que te pasa, tienes fiebre o algo, por favor no me asustes-aclamo el peli café pero en un flash de luz su ropa había desaparecido quedando en pocas ropas y la culpable no era otra más que Ikaros la cual se mostraba muy lasciva tratando de atraparlo por todo el cuarto –quédate quieto solo un momento hermano- dijo Ikaros tratando de chapar a un Seiya en forma chibi por todo el dormitorio pero en vanos sus intentos por ver que su hermano lo superaba en velocidad aunque sin avisar una Nimph entro al cuarto sin tocar, quedando en medio de la salvación del peli café el cual sin miedo alguno se lanzó hacia la puerta tratando de escapar de su hermana "santa" la cual solo quería estar un rato a solas con Seiya pero por un descuido inesperado. Más bien una revista de Tomoki de chicas en bikini causo su caída en picada directo al suelo con Nimph por delante causando un gran alboroto en toda la casa que al final terminaría en velorio. Seiya había caído muy cerca de la entre pierna de Nimph y esta estaba gimiendo por el simple rose. Seiya apenas dándose cuenta de su grave ERROR solo se arrodillaba frente a una Nimph ya repuesta –fue un accidente, discúlpame- repetía una y otra vez el peli café pensando que esto era un cliché de su vida, ya que esto no pasaba seguido en su jodida vida pensando que tal vez su amiga peli celeste lo exterminaría pero lo único que recibió fue una sonrisa macabra por parte de Nimph –sin duda alguna te haría pedazos por esto Seiya... pero dado que lo hiciste en frente de ella- señalando a una Ikaros muy triste a lo lejos con la cabeza abajo –ella se encargara de ti- aclamo Nimph retirándose de donde posiblemente matarían nuevamente a Seiya –espera que-dijo Seiya, pero muy tarde fue su reacción por ver como Nimph cerraba con llave el cuarto dejándolo a sus suerte. –pero que rayos, Ikaros no creo que pueda hacer tal cosa- afirmo Seiya volteando su rostro donde se encontraba una Ikaros a punto de derramar una lagrima –vamos, no fue mi intención, ya sabes que tú eres la única para mí- aclaro Seiya notando como a poco un golpe fue encajado en su barbilla para dejarlo fuera de si mismo –ya te pedí disculpas ¿Qué más quieres?- anuncio Seiya aun adolorido por tal golpe pero nuevamente vio cómo su hermana se paraba del suelo para acercarse hacia el –esto va a doler- pronuncio Seiya al momento de ser golpeado por miles de golpes a la velocidad de la luz pero estos iban dirigidos hacia la cabeza dejándolo con varios chichones dejando una cosa muy en claro al pobre peli café –te veo con otra y te mato- anuncio Ikaros muy irritada a un lado del cuerpo de Seiya el cual pensaba que si todo hombre pasaba por el mismo sufrimiento. Lamentablemente no sería el último ni el primero en aquella situación –hay Ikaros- pronuncio débilmente un Seiya apenas vivo –muy bien, entonces toma tu premio- hablo Ikaros acercándosele y plantándole un beso en la mejilla que alivio todo el dolor de su cuerpo –mejor- acato Ikaros ya más tranquila tocándose los labios –sabes, creo que si esta es mi recompensa... vale la pena aguantar todo el castigo- dijo Seiya con una sonrisa dedicándosela a su hermana que solo se pudo sonrojar por ese hecho –que tal si despertamos a Tomoki- hablo Seiya llevando de la mano a Ikaros hacia el cuarto de Tomoki.

Ya una vez dentro de ese cuarto –oye, despierta- pedía a un Tomoki en media noche el cual solo decía idioteces –mama, solo 5 minutos más- decía el dormido tratando de taparse con las sabanas –suficiente, yo no soy tu madre y me chinga la paciencia estar tratando de despertarte- corrigió Seiya por lo que de un tirón arrebato las sabanas pero para cuando lo hizo, Nimph venía a ser lo mismo que Seiya e Ikaros lo cual era despertar a su amigo Tomoki pero...

Al abrir a aquellas sabanas todos se quedaron en piedras por lo que cuando Tomoki se despertó solo pudo ver dos cosas –que hacen ustedes aquí- repitió el peli negro notando que tenía un bulto en su entre pierna pensando en lo que era... tarde fue su reacción, ya que un Tomoki muy aterrado de su grave situación que sin duda alguna le costaría la vida frente a un Seiya jodido de cordura junto con una Ikaros y Nimph la cuales no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba, ya que al parecer a Seiya se le ocurrió ir a despertar a Tomoki para que vaya a la escuela pero no esperaba esto. Justo después de despertar a Tomoki este había tenido una erección en su parte noble solo por ver en pocas ropas a Nimph e Ikaros las cuales habían entrado vestidas con pocas ropas que según ellas era su piyama. Nimph estaba con un delantal y nada mas así como Ikaros que solo usaba una camisa blanca que cubría su cuerpo de la parte superior dejando muy expuesto la parte inferior.

Y para cojones de su suerte, Sohara había ido a despertarlo como de costumbre pero si lo encontraba en esa complicada situación de seguro lo mataría sin remedio alguno dejándolo peor que cuando Seiya lo agarre por haber tenido una erección con su pequeña y "santa" hermana por lo que hizo lo que cualquier estúpido adolescente haría. –Seiya, Ikaros. Disparen a toda potencia en mi zona preciada- pidió este gritando desesperado y preocupado por sentir como Sohara ya estaba abriendo la puerta –créeme que será un gusto castrarte Tomoki- hablo Seiya elevando su cosmos demostrándose nada contento, nadie ve a su hermana en ese estado para tener una erección y salir vivo de esa junto con una Ikaros que también quería intentar nuevamente la técnica que replico de su hermano con anterioridad incendiando su cosmos oscuro fusionándose con el de su hermano para luego ambos exclamar en sincronía absoluta **_–PEGASUS RIU SEY KEN-_** mandando miles de rayos luz capaces de destrozar mundos enteros pero con todo el poder dirigido al tesoro de Tomoki el cual solo acepto la tremenda cantidad de energía absoluta al tanto que desde la vía láctea se veía resaltar un punto el cual era el planeta tierra

Luego de una posible catástrofe mundial, Sohara había entrado al cuarto preguntándose que narices habla pasado ahí dentro. Seiya estaba muy feliz e Ikaros con una pequeña sonrisa de poder volver a hacer aquella técnica devastadora que estaban con el brazo extendido en dirección a un Tomoki el cual se encontraba con el cuerpo entero de chichones con todo el cuerpo morado por los golpes con una Nimph en el rincón en posición fetal con mucho miedo diciendo –moriré si sigo con estos dos- una y otra vez en forma chibi con los ojos en blanco

Luego de arreglar el cuarto de Tomoki que quedo todo chamuscado por tal brutal ataque. Las angelroide se encontraban vistiendo para ir a la escuela en su propio cuarto, Tomoki acomodándose la corbata mientras que abajo un muy feliz Seiya miraba la televisión tirado en el suelo como niño con palomitas de maíz viendo que estaba pasando la 4 temporada de "digimon" por la televisión junto a Sohara la cual se preguntaba a qué hora bajarían todos para luego ver que los tres entraban ya uniformados

-Tomoki se nos hará tarde, por lo menos toma un vaso de leche. Ustedes también tomen- sugirió Sohara a los tres que obedecieron para tomar un vaso de leche preparándose para partir a la escuela donde Seiya se despedía de todos quedándose en la casa –que les vaya bien, cuídense y no hagan travesuras- acto Seiya despidiéndose de todos desde la casa pero poco antes de cerrar la puerta sintió una mirada fría la cual incluso le helo su alma por breves minutos poniéndole la piel de gallina. No era otra más que Sohara con su brazo listo para rematarlo –Seiya, porque diablos no vienes con nosotros a la escuela- pregunto Sohara con una chispa de demonio en su vos causando que el peli café sudara a mas no pode tratando de buscar la excusa perfecta para que luego sus pocas neuronas le brinden una pequeña esperanza –lo que pasa, es que... 6 largos meses de ausencia... no creo que la escuela me acepte así como así por lo que yo responsablemente me debería quedar en la casa para cuidarla ¿no te parece?- termino de responder Seiya levantando el pulgar al cielo solo para cometer el peor error de su puta vida, segundos después de la declaración del peli café, Sohara lanzo miles de sus golpes hacia Seiya el cual no pudo resistir ninguno quedando fuera de combate para luego ser arrastrado ya uniformado en muy pésimas condiciones por una Sohara muy feliz de que todos nuevamente estén yendo a la escuela como en los viejos tiempos con una Ikaros muy preocupada por el estado de su hermano pero a la vez feliz mientras que Seiya estaba con su alma que quería escaparse por su boca –si te preocupa sobre los documentos de matrícula yo me encargare- anuncio Sohara con una de las cartas de Ikaros que sostenía en su mano –que harás con eso- pregunto Tomoki muy preocupado por lo que podría causar –tranquilo, solo modificare algunos recuerdos de los profesores, nada más- aclaro Sohara con una sonrisa mientras que por atrás, su lado malvado sonreí perversamente sobre torturar la mente de la profesora de ingles

En la escuela todos estaban muy sorprendidos de ver nuevamente a Seiya, su compañero que según Tomoki se había transferido de escuela pero para algunos no fue tan grata su aparición, en especial para los chicos ya que para ellos sus posibilidades de estar con la adorable Ikaros empezaron a escasear aunque cierto peli café se preguntaba una cosa -después de todo lo que había pasado. Le arrancaron los ojos, le trituraron sus órganos junto con sus huesos, estuvo preso en la peor cárcel para los humano creado por los dioses y hasta había sido atravesado en su corazón varias veces por los dioses pero... no cabe dudad que su peor tortura era volver a la escuela... donde todo tipo de esperanza desaparece al comenzar las clases, un infierno que duraría 9 horas al día más la tarea que los profesores/demonios dejaban para la casa. Todo esto pensaba Seiya llorando al estilo anime sentado en su antiguo asiento perdiéndose en la locura de "matemáticas" donde el profesor al ver el regreso de su alumno más problemático no tardo en masacrarlo en cada pregunta donde Seiya cayo con una total derrota quedándose en la enfermería con una parálisis neuronal cayendo dormido por el sobre esfuerzo de su cerebro pensando que tal vez sería mejor el infierno que esto para luego quedar sumergido entre sus sueños donde lo llevo al lugar menos esperado...

 ** _SUEÑO DE SEIYA_**

Al parecer el peli café despertaba en un gran prado muy parecido al de los campos elíseos pero recordó que prácticamente se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde soñaba hace tiempo con un ángel cuando conoció a Tomoki pero se topó con la sorpresa de que a metros de distancia se encontraba tomoki recostado con otra persona a la cual apenas si recordó, era el mismo ángel que se aparecía en los sueños de Tomoki y el pero esta vez decía "ten cuidado con el ángel, no quería involucrarte con esto, los siento" para luego tratar de desaparecer en el cielo con sus alas pero justo antes de desaparecer esta misma sintió como algo jalaba de sus pies, no era otro más que Seiya el cual había saltado aferrándose con fuerza a ella -me extrañaste bruja- acato Seiya con una sonrisa sorprendiéndola a medio vuelo –se supone que estabas muerto... ya veo... con que el mismo Zeus te trajo de vuelta, algo sabio considerando que sacrifico su orgullo- dijo el ángel –no entiendo lo que dices pero quiero respuestas y no te iras hasta que me las des- advirtió Seiya con un semblante muy serio aun sosteniéndose de una gran altura haciendo enojar aún más a aquel ángel –eso lo veremos Pegaso- hablo al ángel mientras que un cosmos divino envolvía aquel ser haciendo que Seiya suelte a la mujer por sentir que su cuerpo era golpeado a una velocidad increíble pensando que el dolor que sentía era muy real para ser un sueño cayendo al suelo de cabeza –aun no termino- dijo el peli café lanzando una ráfaga de meteoros pero estos no lograron dar en el objetivo que solo traspasaron el cuerpo del ángel y antes de estar fuera del rango de vista con ella pudo asimilar la figura de alguien a espaldas del ángel, algo que casi paralizo el corazón de Seiya aunque se fijó que seguía cayendo rápidamente observando que ahí también se encontraba Tomoki que al parecer estaba dormido sin saber nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero justo antes de chocar contra el duro pavimento se despertó de golpe en la enfermería donde su primera preocupación fue –donde esta Tomoki- dijo el peli café saltando de la cama para ir corriendo directo hacia el...

 ** _CLUB DEL DESCUBRIMIENTO DEL NUEVO MUNDO_**

Al llegar se vio con la sorpresa de que todos estaban limpiando el lugar y pudo divisar con la mirada a Tomoki el cual se hallaba relatando lo que se había soñado en la clase de ciencias al quedarse dormido –Seiya eres tú, dime ya te encuentras mejor- anuncio Tomoki viendo que Seiya estaba un poco alarmado y agitado –Tomoki, dime, tuviste el mismo sueño donde aparecías tú con el mismo ángel de hace tiempo- proclamo Seiya muy seguro de si mismo –claro, pero lo más extraño era que tu también aparecías en el pero al parecer estabas atacando al ángel para luego caer directo al suelo. Luego de eso desperté pensando que solo era un mal sueño ¿Por qué la pregunta?- aclaro Tomoki con una sonrisa sincera –por que no era un sueño, yo también estuve ahí- dijo Seiya en seco preocupando a todos al mero instante –lo que quiero decir es que no parecía un sueño, ella me ataco y pude experimentar el dolor a pesar de que era un sueño- aclaro el peli café –eso lo resume todo- dijo Sugata acercándosele a los dos de adelante –ustedes de alguna manera se han convertido en miembros del club del descubrimiento del nuevo mundo- aclaro Sugata con una sonrisa en su rostro –de eso nada/ni lo sueñes- proclamaron Seiya y Tomoki en forma chibi –entonces que les parece si me muestran sus sueños- objeto Sugata con interés –amigo... que te has fumado- dijo Tomoki sosteniendo el hombro del peli plateado –creo que has tomado demasiado por hoy- propuso Seiya haciendo lo mismo que Tomoki cabreando mucho a Sugata pero...

-oye alpha, que te parece si les mostramos eso- añadió Nimph mandando una indirecta a Ikaros la cual solo bajo la cabeza por oír aquella palabra. Llamando la atención de todos los presentes –de que hablan chicas- dijo Sohara muy intrigada –el juego de buceo- dijo Ikaros un poco más tranquila y poniéndoles en una incógnita – es como suena, buceo, básicamente consiste en sumergirte en los sueños de una persona- aclaro la peli celeste. La mayoría entendió lo que quería decir pero ciertos par de idiotas no entendían ni **_j_** lo que decía –esto, me podrías explicar cómo pueden hacer algo así en la synapse- dijo Tomoki con una gotita de sudor en la nuca –y por qué diablos entran en los sueños de otras personas, a eso se le llama acosar- menciono Seiya en forma chibi, pero para su mala fortuna la actitud de Nimph tomo una actitud ofensiva –olvide decirles, cualquier pregunta con respecto a la synapse está prohibida, no debemos revelar nada relacionado con aquel lugar, es mejor que no lo sepas- termino de decir Nimph con actitud muy seca –si no mal recuerdo, en aquel lugar te trataban peor que la escoria al punto de ser una basura, así que, por que defenderlos aun después de hacerte pasar un infierno- demando Seiya con total seriedad –no lo entenderías, nosotras a pesar del mal trato que se nos da en aquel sitio, aun lo llamamos hogar- relato Nimph volteando a otro lado pero Seiya solo se acercaba a hacia las dos angelroide con calma asustando un poco a Nimph pensando que la obligaría a relatar la verdad por lo que se mantuvo firme a pesar de saber que no era rival para Seiya pero...

Solo pudo ver que Seiya estaba con un semblante de confusión –tienes razón, no entiendo nada de lo que dices pero...- frunciendo el ceño haciendo temblar a Nimph pensando que era su fin –has madurado Nimph, te has fortalecido en todo sentido, de alguna manera mi ausencia trajo cambios malos pero a la vez buenos- aclamo Seiya muy feliz sobándole la cabeza para luego formando un pequeño sonrojo en Nimph por tal acción; en forma chibi llevándose a la peli rosada a un rincón dejando a todos en un estado de "estúpidos" por tal actuación –hey, Ikaros dime qué relación hay entre la synapse y ese aparato de buceo- acato Seiya pero –lo siento Seiya, aunque quisiera decírtelo no puedo- termino de explicar una Ikaros con la cabeza baja –que tal si te llevo a pasear a donde tú quieras- explico Seiya intentando sobornarle –como una cita...- pronuncio Ikaros muy roja pensando en lo que podría pasar pero justo antes de poder decir algo de la synapse el peli café fue encajado en el suelo por un poderoso golpe de Nimph la cual lo encajo –creo haber dicho que nada se debe preguntar acerca de ese lugar- reclamo esta en forma chibi –como usted ordene- dijo Seiya apenas consiente

-entones lo usamos- repitió Nimph señalando la carta que Ikaros sostenía en su mano que al cabo de un pequeño resplandor apareció una pequeña maquina computarizada. La cual solo Nimph uso por tener mayor experiencia en artefactos tecnológicos –conexión establecida, anillo de la puerta abierta, todo está listo- termino Nimph de dar los ajustes para luego aparecer un gran portal que más parecía interespacial en el club –bueno, que tengan suerte- dijo Nimph –espera, no vendrán con nosotros- hablo Sohara confusa – ¿lo olvidaron? Nosotras las angelroide no podemos dormir y por consecuente no tenemos sueños- se explicó Nimph –entonces vámonos- dijo Mikako pero Seiya se quedaba con las dos chicas, los demás notaron esto –Seiya no vienes- dijo Sugata –me quedare con Ikaros, si ella no va, yo tampoco- respondió Seiya sentándose en el suelo –no es necesario esto hermano- pidió Ikaros sintiéndose culpable –tranquila, no hace falta que yo vaya, con tal, solo es un pequeño viaje- explico Seiya –pero...- trato de decir algo Ikaros siendo interrumpida por Nimph –ve Ikaros- señalo la peli celeste sorprendiendo a todos –pensé que ustedes no podían tener sueños- replico Tomoki –eso pensé yo también, sin embargo... Ikaros tiene la habilidad de poder dormir lo cual todavía desconozco- acato Nimph –entonces Ikaros puede dormir- dijo Sugata un poco intranquilo por ese hecho –es verdad, mi hermana es capaz de dormir- respondió Seiya con una sonrisa llena de orgullo hacia los demás –pero no sabía que podías soñar- dijo Seiya pensando en que soñaba su hermana –bueno... mis sueños... son- trataba de expresarse una Ikaros tartamudeando en cada frase con un leve sonrojo jugando con sus dedos –bueno, tranquila, si son sueños prohibidos lo entendemos- recalco Mikako con una sonrisa pícara haciendo sonrojar a Ikaros tremendamente –bueno, ¿irán o qué?- pidió Nimph un poco malhumorada notando que nadie entraba en el portal –ya que, vamos todos- ordeno Seiya con el dedo al aire mientras empujaba a todos en grupo hacia el portal

 ** _MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS_**

Todos aparecieron en una gran llanura verde maravillándose con tal esplendor del paisaje –así que este es el sueño de Sakuray, muy peculiar- dijo Mikako viendo que no era lo que esperaba –asombroso Tomoki, y yo que pensaba que solo encontraríamos puras mujeres en bikini y trajes provocativos- decía Seiya al tanto que se reía descontroladamente en el suelo siendo calmado por Ikaros a su lado –entonces que hacemos ahora- pregunto Sugata viendo que nada pasaba a su alrededor –bueno, normalmente bajaría una chica con cabello azul marino pero...- proclamaba Tomoki pero al rato todos sintieron unos aleteos provenientes de sus espaldas –con que ahí estabas bruj...- acato Seiya sintiendo una gran sorpresa mientras que a los demás un gran miedo recorrerles por su espalda al ver que no se trataba de un ángel, más bien era un enorme robot con forma de explorador bien equipado hasta los dientes pero lo más impactante era ver que quien controlaba el robot no era otro más que el mismo Sugata con una enorme sonrisa

-esperen, hay dos Sugata, como rayos es eso posible- pregunto un Seiya desconcertado viendo de un lado a otro tratando de asimilar lo que estaba viendo notando como los demás corrían por sus vidas despavoridos dejándolo solo con Ikaros –adonde rayos van- se preguntaba Seiya muy confuso por la situación sin notar que Ikaros lo cargaba sacándolo de ahí en forma chibi al momento que un enorme misil impactaba en el suelo destruyendo todo a su paso –estas bien hermano- pregunto una Ikaros que seguía corriendo –gracias pero... porque no lo enfrentamos aquí- señalo Seiya al enorme robot que los perseguía –intente incendiar mi cosmos pero parece que aquí nos es imposible atacar- aclaro Ikaros haciendo sudar mucho a Seiya el solo cual trago duro al saber que en aquel mundo se encontraban indefensos. Mientras ambos salían fuera del rango del robot este mismo les ataco con un puñetazo que resquebrajo el suelo para luego ambos jóvenes caigan directamente a un gran abismo.

Mientras caían Seiya solo rezaba por caer en algo comodo mas no en algo súbitamente duro, pero Ikaros en vez de sentir miedo solo empezó a taparse con sus manos la falda intentando que no se suba por el viento, al momento que ambos sentían el duro impacto. Justo antes del impacto, algo amortiguo su caída...

–esto, podrían pararse de mi espalda ahora- suplicaba un Tomoki agonizando en el suelo –que dices, si parece que no te dolió- decía Seiya burlándose de el al momento que algo duro cayo en su cabeza encajando a Seiya en el piso y más aun a Tomoki que se encontraba en el suelo soportando todo el peso, no era otra más que Ikaros que había caído segundos después de Seiya golpeándose ambos con la cabeza –ya estoy aquí Seiya- hablo Ikaros tranquilamente viendo como su hermano estaba con un pequeño chichón en su cabeza –vale pero podrías pararte de mí por favor ¿y que tienes en la cabeza que esta tan dura?- rogo un Seiya siendo aplastado por su hermana – esto es tu diadema hermano, ten- acato Ikaros parándose de ahí mientras le entregaba la diadema de la armadura de Pegaso pero media resquebrajada y destruida –así que a un lo conservas- acato Seiya con una sonrisa sincera recordando los tiempos atrás aunque los dos jóvenes se paraban como abuelos sobándose la espalda –eso si me dolió- pronuncio Seiya llorando un poco pero siendo encajado en el suelo por su amigo –no me jodas, yo fui quien recibió el peso de ambos- grito Tomoki histérico sin notar que Ikaros hacia señas hacia sus espaldas sin contar que ambos idiotas hacían caso omiso a sus advertencias siguiendo con una discusión sin sentido hasta que sin previo aviso los tres fueron tomados de sus ropas siendo arrastrados. Mikako jalaba a Ikaros, Sohara a Tomoki y Sugata jalaba a Seiya intentando escapar del mismo robot de hace ratos –como nos encontró- dijo Tomoki sudando a balas por su cuerpo –lo siento, al parecer este es mi sueño que tuve a noche- dijo Sugata disculpándose con todos pero sintió grandes iras asesinas de todos excepto por Seiya e Ikaros que al parecer lo estaban disfrutando del todo sin contar que la cueva la cual seguían iba a terminar solo con una pequeña abertura dejando salir solo a dos individuos con vida de aquella loca persecución donde eran bombardeados por misiles del robot –lo siento pero... yo aún quiero vivir- decía Tomoki saliendo disparado hacia la salida –esto si que no Tomo chan- dijo Sohara corriendo más rápido –así que una carrera he, les digo que no seré misericordiosa-advirtió Mikako aplicando velocidad a su carrera –no me dejare ganar- aclaro Sugata igualando a Mikako soltando a Seiya el cual solo tenía la cabeza agachada con una sonrisa en su rostro junto a Ikaros de su lado –Seiya estas bien- pregunto Ikaros un tanto temerosa –los que saldrán con vida seremos nosotros- explico Seiya para luego cargar a Ikaros como princesa entre sus brazos y correr a mas no poder. Los demás que se habían adelantado solo veían como Seiya corría a toda carrera hacia la salvación siendo perseguidos por el gran robot de exploración por lo que no se quedaron atrás haciendo que sus piernas corran lo más rápido posible sabiendo que solo dos saldrían con vida de aquel lugar –entonces nosotros tampoco- rugió tomoki cargando a Sohara de la misma manera –Tomo chan que haces- pregunto Sohara muy avergonzada –Sugata, que te parece si nos unimos- dijo Mikako –vale- aclaro Sugata imitando a los otros dos y justo antes de poder saber quién es el ganador pues todos venían muy parejos un portal se abrió sacándolos de ahí llevándolos a la realidad pero para su mala fortuna todos a excepción de Sugata y Mikako fueron estampados contra el gran bloque de concreto del club por tal velocidad y no poder frenar a tiempo con los ojos en espirales

Luego de recuperarse por tal tremendo golpe en la cabeza; Tomoki se dio media vuelta mirando a Nimph –perdón, perdón creo que cometí un error de cálculos- concluyo Nimph sobándose la cabeza riéndose un poco –esto no es algo con lo que debas bromear- grito Tomoki –ya dije que lo sentía, no seas un anciano berrinchudo- contradijo Nimph intentando defenderse –casi muero y lo peor es que me aplastaron sin contemplación alguna dos sujetos sin cerebro- proclamo Tomoki –pero si tú te mueres, no creo que nadie te extrañaría- dijo Seiya a carcajadas -¿Quién te pregunto?- afirmo Tomoki –al sonso que me respondió- contesto Seiya simplemente. Los dos estaban en una lucha mental de idiotas que duraría más de mil días por el hecho de que ambos contrincantes eran iguales en su estúpida mentalidad

-bueno, ignorando este conflicto- Tomoki saco algo de su bolsillo alertando a todos –creo que todo no salió tan mal que digamos- acato Tomoki enseñando una pistola último modelo la cual contaba con grandes mejoras avanzadas –me divertiré mucho con este juguetito- dijo Tomoki muy emocionado pero... el arma se empezó a desintegrar en partículas desapareciendo como si nada –olvide decirlo pero nada de lo que saquen es real, sueño fue y sueño será- aclaro Nimph resumiéndolo todo en unas cuantas palabras –bueno Tomoki, continuemos con ver que hay en tus sueños- dijo Nimph abriendo otro portal donde todos nuevamente entraron pero... –toma Ikaros- dijo Seiya entregándole su diadema –pero hermano- hablo la peli rosada –veo que la has cuidado muy bien, y no te preocupes que pronto la arreglaremos- confirmo Seiya haciendo sonreír a Ikaros la cual podría reparar su pequeño pero gran tesoro mientras se lo ponía nuevamente –espérennos- grito Seiya intentando alcanzar a los demás que se habían adelantado jalando a Ikaros de la mano ocasionando que esta un leve sonrojo en esta

 ** _MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS_**

Al traspasar el portal todos aparecieron en un campo de guerra –donde estamos- pregunto Tomoki viendo que ese no era el sueño correcto sin notar que estaban siendo rodeados por varios militares que al parecer los identificaron como enemigos y empezaron a disparar sin contemplaciones –a cubierta- ordeno Sugata poniéndose atrás de una cerca reforzada con Sohara y Mikako -que hacemos Sugata- pregunto Sohara temerosa por la situación –tranquilos solo debemos...- Sugata se fijó que faltaban los hermanos junto con tomoki por lo que volteo su cabeza notando que en frente estaban Seiya e Ikaros como si nada pero Tomoki tratando de soltarse llorando al estilo anime por saber cómo terminaría si no se cubría de las balas –déjenme, aun soy muy guapo para morir- suplicaba Tomoki en forma chibi –tranquilo gallina, además de que estas con nosotros y yo quiero un poco de diversión- aclaro Seiya viendo cómo iba a ser atacado por todos los militares con navajas de supervivencia, sin embargo...

Todos fueron aniquilados por 2 Mikako que sin previo aviso se abalanzaron sobre todos los enemigos derrotándolos como si nada para luego disparar un lanza cohete hacia un helicóptero que estaba por la zona causando que este mismo cayera hacia un vehículo de petróleo causando una enorme explosión por todo el campo de batalla mientras que estas dos mujeres caminaban dándole la espalda a la explosión dándoles un toque siniestro con la sangre que traía en su uniforme –por ser mis amigos les prometo que los aniquilare lo más rápido posible- afirmaron las Mikako en forma chibi con un enorme sonrisa con arma en mano persiguiéndoles por todo el lugar

Mientras corrían como alma que lleva el diablo –Seiya, Ikaros porque no la enfrentan, ustedes podrían manejar este asunto- sugirió Tomoki –estas demente o que, enfrentarme con una de ellas puedo pero dos es imposible, no tengo oportunidad con un oponente como este además de que...- Seiya vio hacia atrás notando que Mikako tenía una navaja que decía "corta pelotas 2000 marca acme" esto vasto para que todos los hombre corrieran lo más rápido posible por temor a perder su tesoro más valioso –Nimph por favor abre el portal- suplico Tomoki esquivando las balas de Mikako pero se fijaron que al final del camino solo terminaba en un muro pero por obra de su vendita suerte el portal se abrió brindándoles una pequeña abertura para su salida mandándoles a otro sueño

Una ves aterrizados en aquel desconocido mundo, Mikako parecía ya más tranquila pero... –cuando me la encuentre, lamentara el día de haber nacido- hablo con firmeza un Tomoki todo pálido por la posible tragedia que pudo experimentar a causa de los cálculos de su amiga –no seas tan duro con ella...- acato Seiya que al parecer se oponía a la posible muerte de Nimph a causa de un Tomoki asustado y este antes de reclamar –por qué no mejor la hacemos escuchar toda la colección de "Justin Bieber" durante una semana para luego hacerle ver "la rosa de Guadalupe" sin cortes comerciales- aclaro el peli café ya planeando el velorio de la peli celeste –(creo que estamos yendo un poco lejos con esto, digo, esa tortura es peor que estar en el mismo infierno de hecho es una tortura sicológica demasiado para alguien)- pensaba Sugata viendo como sus dos camaradas planeaban la "accidental" muerte de Nimph pero...

-a decir verdad este mundo no parece ser de ninguno de nosotros- comento Mikako viendo que todo era muy infantil para alguien como ellos –escaneo completo, este mundo es de un pervertido- afirmo Ikaros muy segura de si misma – tienes razón pero por que no investigamos primero- aclaro Tomoki caminando con los demás hacia una casa que al parecer era la única a quilómetros. Durante todo el camino Ikaros se dio cuenta del comportamiento tan extraño de Sohara la cual parecía muy inquieta –Sohara, que te ocurre- pregunto Ikaros aun caminando –no nada- respondió Sohara riéndose sin control sobre si misma pero... al poco rato todos se encontraron con una escena demasiado "indecente" si se podría llamar así. Donde Sohara se bañaba desnuda con Tomoki muy coquetos. Los hombres presentes solo pensaron en una cosa en común –(que carajos es esto)- sin poder ver venir el ataque de Sohara que los dejo fuera de si en un instante a los hombres pero Mikako e Ikaros tuvieron la suerte de poder esquivarlo –Tomo chan, como puedes tener esos sueños tan pervertidos- acusaba una Sohara fuera de si -pero este ni es mi sueño- contradijo Tomoki apenas consiente -pero que dices, este definitivamente es tu sueño Tomo chan- decía Sohara intentando mentirse así misma pero para joder las cosas, dentro del baño Sohara estaba a punto de besar a Tomoki por voluntad propia, esto fue la gota que rebalso el vaso de la locura de Sohara que en un movimiento golpeo a Tomoki con un bate de beisbol enviándole muy lejos –Sohara, no crees que te estas olvidando de algo- menciono Mikako refiriéndose a Seiya y Sugata los cuales se arrastraban por el suelo intentando escapar sin hacer bulla de ese lugar pero fueron descubierto por una muy pero muy muy muy cabreada Sohara, Ikaros quería auxiliar a su hermano pero Mikako le dijo que no interfiriera prometiéndole una gran dotación de sandias solo para ella por lo que la peli rosada solo se mantuvo observando rogando por que sobreviva su novio – chicos ¿a veces los sueños muestran cosas incomprensibles de uno mismo demostrando sus fallas verdad- pregunto Sohara llena de vergüenza haciendo sudar balas a ambos jóvenes tirados en el piso lleno de heridas por la anterior paliza de Sohara –si- fue lo único que respondieron por el miedo a terminar peor que Tomoki aunque al parecer la suerte no estaba del lado de ellos en esos momentos pues en el patio pasaba un desfile entero de soharas con tomokis vestidos con trajes de lencerías y todo esto estaba siendo visto por Seiya y Sugata –estamos muertos- dijeron ambos amigos viendo como Tomoki regresaba de su viaje a las estrellas muy golpeado –este definitivamente no es mi sueño- aclaro este con los dientes rotos solo para ver como Seiya y Sugata le hacían señas para que escaparse lo más rápido posible pero este no pudo captar el mensaje por fijarse como una alocada Sohara lo golpeaba sin contemplación alguna con el bate de beisbol mandándole muy lejos –al fin tienes tu merecido maldito pervertido- hablo Mikako viendo como Sugata era lanzado/golpeado por una Sohara perdida en su locura repitiéndose a sí misma "Tomo chan pervertido" asustando mucho a Seiya el cual era el único hombre que quedaba con vida en ese lugar, Ikaros al ver la posible muerte de su novio fue hacia ellos aunque... –no vengas Ikaros- grito Seiya con la cabeza abajo –le demostrare a este monstruo quien es el que manda- aclaro Seiya pareciendo un actor de telenovelas –ven aquí vestía, te espero- grito Seiya extendiendo sus brazos mientras que Mikako reía por tal actuación consolando a Ikaros que no paraba de llorar por ver como matarían a Seiya el cual solo...

Fue lanzado hacia el cielo acompañando a los otros dos que a un estaban en órbita. Lo más notable era como el trio de jóvenes estaban todos golpeados y machacados elevándose hacia el sol –ya veo la luz- dijo Tomoki mientras recordaba unas enseñanzas de vida de su querido abuelo

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

Se podía observar que Tomoki hacia compañía a su abuelo en alguna clínica de la ciudad –Tomoki recuerda siempre soñar en grande- dijo débilmente el viejo -¿soñar en grande?- se preguntaba Tomoki –claro, aquellos que sueñan en grande están destinados a ser algo grande ante los ojos del universo- acato el abuelo medio agonizante –yo tenía el gran sueño de poder intimar con todas las mujeres del mundo y después de 2957272616...- no pudo terminar su frase por escupir sangre sin control asustando mucho al pequeño Tomoki de tan solo 6 años –estuve tan cerca, Tomoki espero logres tus metas...- aclaro el abuelo antes de fallecer... sin embargo. En algún lejano orfanato se podía ver a un pequeño niño de 6 años acompañado de 2 niñas –oye Seika notaste que Seiya está un poco triste- menciono una peli azul –no lo sé Miho, a lo mejor es porque no comió nada a noche- hablo Seika un poco preocupada –oye hermanito que te pasa- pregunto Seika –no, no es nada- corrigió Seiya intentando cambiar de tema –vamos, confía en mí, somos familia- acato Seika con un puchero infantil –bueno, tengo la sensación que hoy ha muerto un gran hombre- aclaro Seiya –de quien podría tratarse- se preguntaron todos –bueno, pero vamos que se nos hace tarde- confirmo Seika corriendo con todos hacia el orfanato pero Seiya en su mente pensaba –sea quien seas, descansa en paz-

 ** _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Todo eso paso mientras que Tomoki junto con Seiya despertaron después de haber quedado inconscientes en el club de Sugata –saben, creo que ese si era mi sueño- decía un malherido y golpeado Tomoki fijándose como Nimph batallaba en aquella máquina –esto es absurdo, el sueño de Tomoki tiene una protección que no permite codificarlos, ni siquiera mi sistema de hackeo puede con esto- hablo Nimph dándose por vencida –que ocurre Nimph- preguntaba Seiya con dudas –no creo que la fuerza bruta ayude en estos casos Seiya mejor porque no vas a...- Nimph no pudo terminar de hablar por ver como Seiya pateo a aquel aparato –estás loco, estos aparatos necesitan de mucha delicadeza- gritaba una desesperada Nimph a punto de golpear a Seiya pero este solo señalo la maquinita que al parecer ya estaba operando en perfecto estado dejando a Nimph con los ojos muy abiertos –como rayos hiciste esto- grito una alocada Nimph sujetando del cuello a Seiya con una ira asesina –yo que soy más inteligente y puedo familiarizarme con lo tecnológico y tu que solo sabe s romper cosas- gritaba una Nimph hecha una furia pero Seiya fue jalado de ahí por Ikaros que lo puso detrás suyo –tal vez fue suerte, además de que si algo se malogra, solo debes golpearlo y listo, con tal, eso siempre hago con la televisión de Tomoki cuando se cuelga- aclaro Seiya con un puchero y gafas en su rostro haciéndole parecer un científico –como sea- hablo Nimph restándole importancia alguna a aquel conflicto pero por adentro se preguntaba cómo demonios Seiya dominaba esa técnica de fuerza bruta capaz de arreglar todo con un golpe –(sin duda alguna los humanos también tienen sus métodos de reparación- concluyo Nimph respetando a la humanidad un poco más –bueno, ya está, ahora si los llevare a los sueños de Tomoki- dijo Nimph con una sonrisa en su rostro –entonces a que esperamos- dijeron todos entrando como si nada aunque Seiya fue sujetado de su camisa por su hermana –que pasa Ikaros- pregunto Seiya notando que su hermana estaba un tanto preocupada –creo que lo mejor será parar el juego de buceo- confirmo esta –tranquila, solo es un juego ¿no?- hablo Seiya entrando al portal con Ikaros tomados de la mano

 ** _MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS_**

Todos aparecieron en una gran campo gris donde en el centro había un enorme pilar pero nada más, en conclusión, todo era un triste campo deplorable –así que ya estamos en el sueño de Tomoki- dijo Mikako con su típica sonrisa –vaya que tardamos mucho- hablo Sohara viendo todo a su alrededor –no, se equivocan, este no es mi sueño- respondió Tomoki confundiendo a todos –tiene razón, el sueño consiste en un gran prado de hierbas, este no lo es- confirmo Seiya –aunque también me he fijado que esto parece más la realidad que un sueño- concluyo Mikako un poco seria asustando un poquito a Sohara que no entendía lo que pasaba –no, esto si es un sueño- hablo Sugata a lo lejos siendo alcanzado por todos –de que hablas- pregunto un tanto temeroso Tomoki –estos árboles se encuentran en hibernación pero son arboles Castanopsis de hoja perenne que tienden a permanecer verdes todo el año. Ellos nunca entran en hibernación y nunca pierden sus hojas por lo que...- siendo interrumpido por Seiya –a un estamos en un sueño- termino Seiya con la oración –si, aunque eso solo es cierto en nuestra realidad- explico Sugata guardándose algunas semillas botadas por ahí –me pregunto de quien podrá ser este sueño- hablo Mikako mirando a todos –sea de quien sea, parece que no tiene muy buenos gustos- afirmo Sohara señalando una gran columna a unos cuantos metros de ellos por lo que decidieron inspeccionar ese lugar

Al acercar un poco más a aquel monumento de piedra que tenía inscripciones raras –que será esto- hablo Mikako con dudas –esto está escrito con sangre- hablo Seiya asombrando a todos por tal declaración –parece que no se puede leer- confirmo Sugata viendo que todo estaba en griego pero fueron cortados por ver como Sohara caía de rodillas y una Ikaros que al parecer tenía mucha fiebre por ver que su rostro estaba muy rojo –estas bien Sohara- pregunto Tomoki muy alarmado –no, no es nada, solo que al ver eso, siento rabia... tristeza... enojo pero siento un gran dolor en mi corazón con solo verlo- siendo sujetada por Tomoki mientras que Seiya se fijaba que el cuerpo de Ikaros aumentaba de temperatura bruscamente –Ikaros, que te pasa, porque tu cuerpo está ardiendo como fuego- pregunto el peli café muy asustado –no, no es nada, tan solo me resfrié- acato la peli rosada con la respiración agitada –lo mejor será salir de aquí- acato Tomoki cargando a Sohara en brazos siendo seguidos por Mikako e Ikaros siendo cargada por Sugata aunque este último se fijó que su amigo Seiya no los seguía y permanecía ante aquel monumento –Seiya, nos vamos- grito Sugata esperando que el peli café lo hoya pero este hizo caso omiso, esto fue notado por Ikaros la cual se acercó hacia Seiya para ver qué era lo que pasaba bajándome de los brazos de Sugata muy intranquila –hermano, que pasa- dijo Ikaros tímidamente solo para ver como Seiya de un puñetazo rompió el muro en pedazos –pero que es lo que hiciste- hablo Tomoki solo para ver como Seiya se daba media vuelta mostrando un rostro emanando ira pura con un enorme llanto en sus ojos siguiendo el camino hacia el portal sin decir nada causando un gran miedo a todos en especial a Ikaros pues ella sabía que cuando él se enojaba así, era por algo serio por lo que todos solo salieron de aquel lugar –será mejor irnos de este lugar- rogo Ikaros a todos.

Ya en el club sin decir nada, Seiya fue hacia Nimph con cara de seriedad absoluta –Nimph tenemos que hablar ahora mismo- ordeno este alertando a todos –de que se trata todo esto- dijo Tomoki viendo que hablaban de algo muy importante –Tomoki, si quieres saberlo, te recomiendo que estés listo para las consecuencias- recalco Seiya dirigiendo su mirada que helo a Tomoki en un instante –no se de lo que hablas, yo solo...- Nimph no pudo terminar de hablar por ver como el cosmos de Seiya se encendía con ira misma –no te hagas, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, aquel pilar que destruí- dijo Seiya –veras, yo... no puedo...- tartamudeaba Nimph soltando unas lágrimas –oye Seiya, si ella no quiere hablar de esto no la obligues- grito Tomoki sin miedo alguno –está bien, si no quieren hablar de eso, entonces Nimph, configúralo para entrar a mis recuerdos- hablo Seiya –quieres que te envíe a tus recuerdos- dijo Nimph un tanto temerosa por la situación –sí, quiero confirmar algo- ordeno este ya más calmado –puedo hacerlo pero entonces tendrías que experimentar todos los recuerdos hasta llegar al indicado, básicamente es volver a vivir toda tu vida pasada en unos instantes- afirmo un tanto temerosa Nimph –no importa, solo hazlo- demando este –vale, no digas que no te lo advertí- concluyo esta para que luego apareciese un enorme portal pero este era de un tanto oscuro morado donde Seiya antes de entrar...

-les recomiendo que no vayan, mis recuerdos no son para nada felices- afirmo el peli café notando que todos irían con el –no nos importa, somos tus amigos y por eso estaremos contigo a donde vayas- hablo Sohara –quiero ver qué cosas sucias hiciste en el pasado- indico Mikako con risita –veré que no hagas nada malo- afirmo Sugata subiéndose los lentes –solo mirare las cosas que hiciste- dijo Tomoki –les agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero mi pasado no es un sueño pintado en rosas, si ustedes vienen será bajo responsabilidad suya- aclaro Seiya pero sintió un abrazo que de cierta forma lo conforto, no era otra más que Ikaros –nosotros somos hermanos y a la vez novios, por lo cual estaremos contigo en las buenas y en las malas- aclaro Ikaros aun abrazado de Seiya que derramo algunas lágrimas –no pude tener mejor hermana y novia que tu- dijo Seiya correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermana menor haciendo llorar de alegría a algunos del club –Tomoki de que lloras- hablo Mikako viendo que Tomoki estaba con pañuelo en mano –se me entro algo al ojo- contesto este mirando hacia otro lado –si... lo que digas- intervino una Sohara muy feliz –siguiente parada, los sueños de Seiya- grito Sugata entrando con todos hacia el portal donde sintieron una gran descarga de electricidad por su cuerpo donde se fojaron que había un gran hoyo blanco preguntándose un chico... –bien, empecemos- dijo Tomoki muy confiado...


	4. RECUERDOS: SEGUNDA PARTE

**_Notas del autor: en este capítulo, en la mayoría resumiré la vida de Seiya que fueron sus peleas en contra del santuario, Asgard, Poseidón y hades. Ya en el próximo capítulo me centrare de acuerdo al anime_**

RECUERDOS: SEGUNDA PARTE

Una vez adentro de los recuerdos, todos pudieron ver que sus cuerpo eran transparentes pues ninguna persona les hacía caso –bueno, de seguro iniciaremos desde mi infancia- proclamo Seiya cruzado de brazos notando que este desaparecía poco a poco asustando a todos –tranquilos, de seguro solo regresare a mi cuerpo de este mundo nada más- y así fue; todos vieron que al quedarse huérfano junto a su hermana mayor Seika, fue acogido a la fuerza en el Orfanato _Blue Star_ de la Fundación _Graude_ , por Mitsumasa kido, pudieron apreciar como Seiya aun siendo un niño derramando lagrimas lo forzaron a separarse de su querida hermana, todos sabían que solo era un recuerdo pasado pero no pudieron evitar sentir rabia hacia aquel hombre pero se enteraron que lo hace uno de los herederos de su fortuna más rica de Japón aunque a este no le importaba en absoluto mas solo volver a encontrarse con su hermana Seika. En aquel lugar se encontraba de mala gana y no aceptaba nada de lo que viniera de los Kido guardándoles un gran rencor, lo que le traía problemas con un niño llamado Jabu pues el sentía una gran gratitud a dicha familia, y no aceptaba insolencias en contra de la Señorita Saori Kido, comenzó ahí una rivalidad que se llevó hasta la adolescencia en donde ya desde niños se intercambiaban golpes,

Seiya y Jabu rivalizaron desde que eran niños por sus opiniones dispares sobre Saori Kido.

Todos se fijaron que pese a los antiguos recuerdos de Seiya este se mantenía inmune, Ikaros pensaba que luego de pasar todo, iría personalmente hacia esa tal fundación para erradicarla por completo después de todo el daño que le hicieron a Seiya. Para luego, este sea elegido para formar parte del grupo de los niños seleccionados por la Fundación que les envían a distintos lugares de entrenamiento en distintas locaciones del mundo para poder obtener una armadura de Bronce y obtener el título de Santo Ateniense –oigan, de verdad tuvo que pasar por todo esto- pregunto Sohara

Viendo todos que un sorteo realizado para seleccionar su lugar de entrenamiento, a Seiya se le asignó el Santuario en Grecia; cuna y origen de los Santos

–si te preguntas si esto es real o no, eso depende de ti- contesto un tranquilo Sugata a Sohara la cual permanecía muda por tal declaración

Antes de partir, Seiya hizo un trato con Mitsumasa Kido en el cual, si regresaba a Japón una vez cumplido su entrenamiento, le ayudara a buscar a su hermana de la que fuera separado en su infancia.

-(Así que esa fue su infancia, de verdad ya no hay rencor contra esa gente Seiya)- pensó Sugata intentando sacar conclusiones. Sohara solo estaba un tanto desanimada por haber visto todo esto mientras que Tomoki –como es posible que haya gente como esa- hablo este hacia los Kido sin tener respuesta alguna

 **Entrenamiento**

Seiya realizó su entrenamiento en el Santuario de Athena por seis años bajo la tutoría de Marin de Águila, Santo femenino de plata del Águila que se le asignó su formación ya que era de origen japonés al igual que Seiya.

-entonces así fue como tú y ella se conocieron- hablo Ikaros para si misma confundiendo a todos ya que no sabían de lo que estaba hablando

Pasados los seis años de duro entrenamiento donde la mayoría vieron un poco aterrados como Seiya aguantaba las rutinas diarias de su maestra pero obtuvo el reconocimiento como Santo de Bronce luego de derrotar a diez adversarios en el Coliseo del Santuario. El enfrentamiento final lo realizó contra Cassios, discípulo de Shayna, a quien derrotó haciendo el primer uso de su técnica " _Meteoros de Pegaso_ ". Al salir vencedor, el mismo Gran Patriarca del Santuario le entrega el Cloth de Bronce de Pegaso.

-vaya que pareces un niño al cual le compraron una nueva consola de juegos- dijo Mikako riéndose un poco por la expresión de Seiya al obtener su merecida Cloth aunque su amigo –así que pasaste 6 años para aprender tu técnica y vaya que te ve muy contento- aclaro Tomoki haciendo un puchero de felicidad

Una vez cumplida su tarea, todos vieron como Seiya regresaba a Japón y lo primero que hizo fue ir a la Mansión Kido para ver a Mitsumasa para que cumpliera con su parte del acuerdo que ambos hicieron años atrás. Pero grande fue la sorpresa de Seiya al enterarse de boca de su nieta Saori que su abuelo falleció y que su hermana desapareció un año después de que él se marchara a Grecia a someterse a su entrenamiento. Impaciente por respuestas, Seiya atiende el consejo de Miho a quien fue a preguntarle por el paradero de Seika y decide participar en el Torneo Galáctico con la esperanza de que su hermana lo viera donde quiera que esté y lo buscara.

Ikaros estaba un tanto furiosa por ver nuevamente a Saori, la cual fue responsable de todo el calvario de su hermano a tal punto que incluso quiso entrar en modo de batalla pero recordó que solo era un recuerdo y nada de lo que pasaba ahora era cierto por lo que decidió continuar mirando lo que pasaba

Seiya participo y en su primer combate enfrenta a Geki saliendo vencedor recordando la enseñanza de Marin (derrotar al enemigo en el campo en el que domina más) y utilizando su cosmos logra derrotar a Geki separándole los brazos y aplicándole una lluvia de patadas. El grupo de amigos estaban un tanto temerosos por ver como su amigo saldría de ese problema –no te rindas Seiya- grito Tomoki desde las gradas siendo golpeado por Sohara –Tomo chan idiota, esto es solo un recuerdo- aclaro esta para ver que los recuerdos empezaron a cambiar

En su segundo combate enfrenta a Shiryu, Santo de bronce del Dragón. Al principio es superado por su oponente debido a que éste posee el escudo y el puño más fuertes entre todas las armaduras de Bronce. Sin embargo, Seiya, con un ataque suicida, logra que el Dragón mismo rompa su escudo y su puño, con lo cual su Cloth queda inservible.

Ikaros al ver lo duro que la pasaba su hermano en aquellos entonces sintió como su corazón le dolía por no hacer nada en aquellos tiempos pero quiso ver en como terminaría aquel encuentro.

Debido a esto, continúan la lucha ambos sin armadura. Finalmente Seiya derroto a Shiryu aprovechando su punto débil

El golpe de Seiya detiene los latidos del corazón de Shiryu. Casi al borde de la muerte, Seiya salvo al Dragón, dándole un golpe en la espalda, con la misma fuerza que el golpe anterior. De esta manera, logro hacer que el corazón de Shiryu vuelva a latir.

Todos estaban un tanto aterrados y tristes por ver como Seiya incluso sacrificándose hizo todo lo posible para reencontrar a su hermana y salvar a su amigo –vaya que eres un demente, pero ganaste mis respetos- dijo Sugata, al toque el escenario cambio bruscamente

En el enfrentamiento con los Santos Negros, liderados por Ikki, le tocó enfrentarse con su doble, el Santo Negro de Pegaso, al cual derrota fácilmente, pero a la vez, es alcanzado por los Meteoros Negros de su rival, que lo llevan al borde la muerte y de la que es salvado por Shiryu, que golpea sus puntos vitales (también llamados Puntos Cósmicos) para así extraer la sangre infectada haciendo parecer un asesinato a los ojos del grupo que miraba –lo mataron- atino Sohara tapándose la boca por tal acto de crueldad –se supone que eran camaradas, entonces porque- grito Tomoki intentando golpear a Shiryu mas todo golpe era atravesado –tranquilos, al parecer solo lo hizo para salvarlo- confirmo Sugata viendo que el estado de su amigo mejoraba –me pregunto si todos nosotros tendremos un doble- hablo Ikaros poniendo en dudas a todos los presentes por tal declaración pues tener un doble malvado era algo inusual, al instante el escenario cambio al de una batalla contra el fénix.

La armadura de Sagitario lo protegió del violento ataque del Fénix, a la vez que el escudo del Dragón, la cadena de Andrómeda y el aire frío de Hyoga, lo ayudan a vencer finalmente a Ikki

-por un momento pensé que perdería- dijo Tomoki con una gotita en la cabeza notando como nuevamente el escenario cambio de nuevo

 **Los Santos de Plata**

Todos vieron como su amigo peli café paseaba por la playa con una amiga lo cual trajo algunos celos por parte de Ikaros pero notaron que cierto caballero se enfrentó a su amigo. Seiya es el primero en enfrentar a un santo de plata, Misty de Lagarto quien tenía órdenes de matarlo por haber luchado por beneficio propio en el torneo galáctico así que le ofrece suicidarse o que sea Misty quien lo mate, pero Seiya escoge pelear por su vida. Marin intentó salvar la vida de Seiya ayudándolo a fingir su muerte, pero Misty no cayó en el engaño.

Tras derrotar a Misty, Seiya luchó contra Moses de Ballena y Asterión de Perros de Caza, pues Misty había quedado de reunirse con ellos así que fueron a buscarlo, solo para descubrir que había muerto. Seiya intentaba salvar a Marin pues le habían dicho que Marin podría ser su hermana perdida de Moses y Asterion y pudo derrotar a Moses, pero ante la habilidad mental y física de Asterion, Seiya no pudo hacer nada y fue derrotado.

Sus amigos estaban más que sorprendidos por ver como su amigo luchaba en el pasado por proteger a un ser querido aun sin saber que tal vez fuera su hermana, mientras que todos se concentraban en ver los siguientes recuerdos, Ikaros nunca tuvo la posibilidad de que Marin fuera la hermana de Seiya pero recordó que ella misma puso fin a la vida de Seika en aquellos entonces por lo que solo volteo la cabeza intentando no pensar en eso continuando con los recuerdos de Seiya

Tras revelarse la verdad de que Saori Kido es Athena, es secuestrada por los cuervos de Jamian de Cuervo y corresponde a Seiya ir a salvarla. Seiya se enfrentó a su terror del ala negra, pero por su recién inspirada devoción a Saori, Seiya se lanza de un precipicio para salvarla.

Tomoki estaba muy asustado por ver como terminaría todo eso pero se fijó que aun lado suyo, Ikaros estaba hecha una furia, el simple hecho de ver como su Seiya se sacrificaba por otra la ponía muy celosa pero la siguiente imagen perturbo a más de uno pues...

Seiya se rompió un brazo en su acto y todo se complicó más cuando Shayna de Ofiuco llega para respaldar a Jamian, Seiya no pudo pelear en esas condiciones así que hablo con Saori y los dos deciden jugarse "el todo por el todo" efectuando un escape de alto riesgo en el que Seiya termina inconsciente y donde esta vez es Saori quien lo defiende de los caballeros de plata.

Ikaros solo derramo una lágrima por ver como Seiya había aterrizado en las duras piedras donde posiblemente hubiera muerto mientras que aquella inútil caía en suaves flores, más triste aun cuando vio en los ojos de su hermano un sentimiento escondido pero guardado hacia Saori la cual no sabía nada de los sentimientos de Pegaso

En esta escena se ve por primera vez el sentimiento tan especial que nace del uno al otro.

Más tarde, estando en el hospital por sus heridas, se enfrenta por primera vez con Aioria de Leo el cual estaba seguro que Saori era una falsa Athena. Cuando Aioria hiere a Shayna al interponerse esta en el ataque destinado a Seiya, Aioria decide retirarse por el momento. Ante este hecho aparecen Dio de Mosca, Sirius de Can Mayor y Algethi de Hércules que habían sido comisionados por el patriarca para vigilar a Aioria

Mikako estaba muy molesta por ver como los caballeros de plata no tenían ni una pisca de honor al atacar a un indefenso Seiya, más Ikaros solo quería destrozarlos con sus manos por estar golpeando a su hermano a traición

Este trío de santos de plata hubiera acabado con Seiya, de no ser por la súbita aparición de la armadura dorada de Sagitario quien protege a Seiya y derrota a los santos en una fracción de segundo; ante este hecho, Aioria no puede ignorar la situación y decide enfrentarlo, Saori se interpone ante el ataque y Seiya la protege deteniéndolo con sus manos. Luego que Seiya le devolviese su ataque, y el alma de su hermano le reclama por lo hecho, este empieza a dudar de que Saori no sea la verdadera Athena y regresa al santuario dejando muy decidido al Pegaso en ir hacia el santuario

Tras su llegada a las 12 Casas, Seiya derrota a Ptolemy de Flecha, quien ya había cumplido su misión de clavarle a Saori una flecha de oro en su corazón.

Los presentes amigos estaban muy sorprendidos más una Ikaros un tanto feliz por ver como la kido recibía siquiera algo de daño mas no su hermano pero luego su gesto cambio a algo de miedo por ver como Seiya con decisión prometió luchar contra todos los santos dorados para salvarla aun arriesgando su vida

 **La Batalla de las Doce Casas**

 ** _Casa de Aries_**

Su Armadura es reparada por Mu de Aries, como las demás. Mientras esto sucede cuando es instruido por el Santo de Jamir sobre la existencia del Séptimo Sentido. Esto cabe destacar que sorprendió a todos los jóvenes pues pese a no ser visto por nadie estaban recibiendo una clase acerca del poder de los santos dorados mientras que una Ikaros conocía más acerca de su propio poder y el de su hermano –así que eso es el cosmos, mientras más lo arda, más fuerte seré- confirmo una Ikaros muy seria entendiendo todo el mensaje

 **Casa de Tauro**

Seiya se enfrentó a Aldebarán de Tauro, quien en su primer ataque deja fuera de combate a los demás santos de bronce. Seiya es puesto en aprietos por la postura ofensiva-defensiva de Aldebarán entre tanto todos estaban aterrados de ver a su compañero ser aplastado por tal fuerza del toro dorado, Mikako solo veía a Ikaros esperando una explosión de furia pero solo veía como esta permanecía tranquila aunque por adentro hervía de rabia al ver como su hermano se jugaba la vida en ese combate por aquella mujer. Sin embargo, Seiya lograr recordar las enseñanzas de Marin y con la ayuda de su Cometa de Pegaso, lograr romper la postura de su rival. A partir de ese momento, fue capaz de ver el ataque de su enemigo y con la ayuda de su cosmos, es capaz de detener el Gran Cuerno y luego toma por sorpresa al Santo de Oro y le corta el cuerno dorado de su casco con su propio brazo.

 **Casa de Leo**

Sohara brincaba de alegría llorando por ver como Seiya había conseguido avanzar por tauro hasta leo pero su felicidad se fue al notar que se reencontró con Aioria, santo dorado de Leo, quien en lugar de dejarlo pasar se enfrenta a él. Seiya no reconoce en él al hombre que le había jurado fidelidad a la diosa Athena y finalmente decide enfrentarlo, pero Aioria resulta ser un enemigo muy difícil. Cuando estuvo a punto de perder la vida, Cassios irrumpe en el Templo de Leo y reta a Aioria, quien lo mata sin mayores problemas. Debido a esto, Aioria, tuvo una confusión que dio ventaja al peli café para poder ejecutar su ataque y así poder dejar libre a Aioria.

Tomoki y los demás solo lloraban por ver como Seiya pese a estar golpeado por todo ese daño y la pierna rota a un tenía la decisión de seguir su camino hacia la senda del patriarca pero Sohara y Tomoki se asustaron por ver como Ikaros apretaba sus puños haciéndoles sangrar a sus manos por ser impotente y estar presente en la brutal golpiza de su hermano tanto así que en su corazón lloraba pero fue interrumpida por el cambio de escena

 **Casa de Sagitario**

El Cloth de Sagitario dispara una flecha que abre la entrada a un túnel. Seiya y sus compañeros fueron sometidos a numerosas pruebas y al final descubrirían el testamento de Aioros. En las cuales Seiya estuvo a punto de morir en aquel precipicio donde todos los que miraban, solo podían ver como su amigo desesperadamente intentaba subir a pesar de sus heridas, Ikaros solo derramaba lagrimas sin control por ver lo lejos que llegaba por aquella chica llamada Saori sin que nadie del grupo de diese cuenta –(la sigues amando hermano)- pensó Ikaros con tristeza

 **Casa de Piscis**

Ante el pedido de Shun de ser él quien combata al último Santo de Oro, Seiya sigue adelante y burla el ataque señuelo de Afrodita de Piscis, Shun le ata el brazo con su cadena y deja que Seiya siga, pero todo fue una trampa, ya que el último tramo de escalones que conduce al palacio del Patriarca estaba inundado de rosas rojas venenosas y Seiya cae directo en ella.

 **El Camino de Rosas**

Aquí Seiya estaría atrapado en la trampa del Santo de Piscis, un jardín de Rosas Diabólicas Reales que cubrían todas las escaleras desde el final de la 12ª Casa hasta el palacio del Patriarca, que conduce el Templo de Athena

Tomoki y los demás pensaron que ese era el final de su amigo en tanto que Sohara lloraba desconsoladamente junto con una Mikako que no pudo aguantar en derramar unas lágrimas por ver lo lejos que llego Seiya para acabar así, los hombres como Tomoki y Sugata no entendían como alguien como Seiya terminase así pero notaron que Ikaros con la cabeza baja se acercó al cuerpo moribundo de Seiya -déjalo Ikaros, es solo un recuerdo, no podemos hacer nada- confirmo Tomoki con dolor en sus palabras pero esta no hizo caso, por lo que intentaba cargar a Seiya en su espala más viendo que sus manos solo traspasaban el cuerpo de Seiya –alguien por favor, ayude a mi hermano, quien sea... solo ayúdelo- pedía Ikaros llorando amargamente viendo como la vida de Seiya se escapaba poco a poco pero todos vieron cómo Sería asistido por su mentora Marin , quien le coloca su máscara para evitar que siga respirando el profundo veneno de las rosas causando una gran alegría en Ikaros al notar que Seiya pese a sufrir todas esas masacres tenia gente que lo ayude . Luego de reponerse Marin intenta sin éxito llevarlo al final del camino haciendo desaparecer las esperanzas de todos los amigos que estaban ahí viendo que todo resultó inútil observando como Ikaros estaba por romper en llanto más se detuvo viendo como aun Seiya se levantaba para seguir haciendo desaparecer las rosas y siguiendo su camino

 **Templo de Athena**

Seiya llego finalmente al cuarto del Patriarca al desaparecer el camino de rosas dejado por Afrodita, allí encuentra a un hombre que está arrepentido por todo lo sucedido y que además le explica cómo puede salvar a Athena. Sin embargo, este hombre sufrió una transformación y vuelve a ser el mismo ser malvado de antes. Se revela así mismo como el Santo Dorado de Géminis Saga y ataca a Seiya dejándolo sin los cinco sentidos y al borde de la muerte.

Esto vasto para que Ikaros perdiera la cordura al ver como su hermano era golpeado por aquel sujeto tanto así que quiso intervenir en ese duelo pero apenas si se controlaba por saber que todo era un simple recuerdo pero sus ganas de atacar desaparecieron al ver la intervención del Fénix, que permitió a Seiya a seguir adelante al templo de Athena, donde usando el escudo dorado lograr salvar a Saori. Saga, furioso porque sus planes habían sido arruinados, promete acabar con la vida de Seiya. Athena, quien ahora está a salvo, atraviesa las doce casas y ayuda a recuperarse a los Santos de bronce. EL grupo de Ikaros pensó que todo había acabado ahí pero más fue su horror por ver como un debilitado Seiya era golpeado sin piedad alguna por saga , todos veían impotentes como su amigo era atacado por ese caballero dorado pero Ikaros... había lanzado un puñetazo hacia el santo dorado el cual salió volando hacia unos pilares dejando atónitos a todos pues sabían que en un recuerdo todo es intocable –como lo hiciste Ikaros- pregunto un tanto temeroso Tomoki mas notando que Ikaros estaba con mucha ira por lo que este retrocedió fijándose como un saga sin ningún rasguño salía de aquellos escombros mirando a todos lados desesperado por asesinar al que interfirió, Ikaros estaba por atacar pero... fue detenido por el mismo Seiya el cual se puso entre ella y saga como si pudiera verla por lo que este seguía recibiendo la golpiza de saga el cual creyó que Seiya lo había tomado por sorpresa hasta que Athena llego dándole ánimos a un Seiya el cual a duras penas pudo levantarse lanzando un "cometa de Pegaso" mandando a saga al cielo mientras el caía al suelo inconsciente pero no todo termino ahí pues saga había sobrevivido y se suicidó para pagar sus pecados dejando con la victoria a Seiya y sus amigos. Sugata se fijó como Ikaros tímidamente se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de su hermano el cual no daba señales de vida pero esta paro al ver como Saori le había ganado ese derecho pues la peli lila ya estaba junto a Seiya haciendo caer de rodillas a Ikaros que solo podía derramar lágrimas amargamente por ver como su hermano había sufrido por aquella mujer pero más le dolía el no poder estar con él en aquellas circunstancias pero sintió como Tomoki le ponía su mano en el hombro –Ikaros, este no es el momento, recuerda esto, es solo el pasado, lo que importa es el presente- demando Tomoki soltando algunas lágrimas por haber visto una pequeña parte de la vida de su amigo fijándose como una Ikaros gritaba a todo pulmón ante la luna en aquella noche tan fría sin consuelo alguno pero todo fue cambiando a otro recuerdo

 **ASGARD**

Llegó a Asgard junto con Shun, Hyoga y Athena y emprende junto con Ellos la tarea de librar a Hilda del poder del Anillo Nibelungo. Se enfrenta a Thor de Phecda, quien con su violento ataque, estuvo a punto de vencer a Seiya, quien tuvo que recordar el poder usado en la batalla de las doce casas, para vencer finalmente a Thor. Luego se

Encuentra con Alberich de Megrez, quien lo encierra en la amatista, junto a Marin, quien también había sido derrotada. Finalmente es liberado cuando Shiryu derrota a Alberich. En el palacio del Valhala lucha contra Siegfried de Dubhe, quien con un ataque similar al de Shiryu, vence a Seiya y a Ikki. Shiryu se enfrenta a él y le muestra a Seiya el punto débil del ataque de Siegfried. Seiya usa este conocimiento para derrotar al dios guerrero, quien luego de enterarse que Poseidón había manipulado a Hilda de Polaris , le entrega su zafiro de Odín . Finalmente, Seiya viste la armadura de Odín y destruye el Anillo Nibelungo.

Todo el grupo de Tomoki no estaban para nada sorprendidos por ver aquellos combates pues comparados con los de la batalla de las 12 casas esto solo era un calentamiento pero de cierto punto, aun no estaban acostumbrados a ver a aquellos combates infernales

 **Guerra Santa contra Poseidón**

En esas circunstancias... a Ikaros se le pasó por la mente recordando aquella batalla contra aquel dios pero se fijó que, Seiya y Shun son los primeros en descender al mundo marino con la esperanza de rescatar a Athena de las manos de Poseidón. Ahí se encuentran con la sirena Tetis y con el general marino Dragón de Mar; aunque ellos no saben realmente quien es y ambos se dirigen a los pilares.

El primer General Marino con el que se encuentra es Baian, quien usa una técnica defensiva basado en la humedad del aire y la rotación de sus manos. Seiya es dominado en todo momento por Baian y sus técnicas, poniendo en graves aprietos a Seiya, pero el peli café logra recordar su enfrentamiento con Misty de Lagarto. Y debido al estilo de pelea tan similar entre Misty y Baian, Seiya logra traspasar su defensa.

Seiya sigue adelante, y descubre que después de que su armadura fuera reparada con sangre de los Santos de Oro ahora la armadura de Pegaso puede alcanzar una fortaleza similar a las Cloths de Oro cuando Seiya alcanza el nivel de los caballeros de oro, y es así como Seiya finalmente es capaz de derrotar a Baian.

Pero el reto aun no acaba, pues el pilar es demasiado resistente y ninguna técnica de Seiya surte efecto, incluso Baian al morir no se ve preocupado de que el pilar quede desprotegido. Y cuando Seiya estaba a punto de arriesgar su vida para destruir el Pilar, Kiki llega con la armadura de libra, ayudando a que Seiya destruya exitosamente el pilar. Sohara solo estaba inquieta por ver como los escombros caían del cielo marino hacia ellos –idiota, luego me regañas que solo es un recuerdo- proclamo Tomoki ganándose una paliza por parte de esta –lo que yo haga no debe preocuparte- dijo está caminando

Seiya sigue su camino al siguiente pilar, llegando esta vez al pilar del océano Antártico, en donde aparentemente no hay ningún general. Pero esa era la estrategia de Kasa de Lymnades, quien lo esperaba bajo la imagen de Marin, confesándole a Seiya que ella era su hermana, a quien por tantos años había estado buscando. Seiya cae en la treta del general y es vencido. Todos estaban muy atónitos por ver eso –maldito infeliz, jugar con los sentimientos de mi hermano así como así- dijo Ikaros viendo con furia a aquel sujeto que reía por su victoria pero la peli rosada fue detenida por todos que la calmaron sujetándola con todas sus fuerzas. Tras la derrota de Kasa por Ikki, Seiya avanza hasta el templo de Poseidón y se enfrenta a Julián Solo, quien usa el poder de Poseidón. Poseidón destroza la armadura de Pegaso, aun estando revestida con el poder de los caballeros dorados, hasta que el alma de Aioros le envía a Seiya la Armadura de Sagitario para poder pelear.

A ún vistiendo la armadura dorada de Sagitario, Seiya no puede hacerle daño a Poseidón y cada flecha que Seiya le lanza se le regresa a sí mismo, lo cual continúa aun cuando sus amigos están presentes lastimando de la misma manera a Shayna y a Shiryu. Hasta que finalmente, con el cosmos unido de Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun la flecha dorada logra dañar a Julián y los caballeros logran pasar su guardia.

Pero la flecha solo ha despertado al aún dormido espíritu de Poseidón y ahora se enfrenta a los caballeros con todo su poder. Decir que el grupo de amigos estaba preocupado era poco, estaban muy aterrados ya que aunque sea un recuerdo, la presencia de la deidad era atemorizante pero para Ikaros ya era algo normal por lo que solo quería ver como Seiya se enfrentó a él en aquellos tiempos

Juntando su cosmos con el de Shiryu protegido por la armadura de libra e Hyoga protegido por la armadura de Acuario Seiya logra aturdir a Poseidón y hacer que pierda momentáneamente el conocimiento, en ese momento Seiya y los demás intentan destruir el Pilar Central con las armas de libra pero en esta ocasión resultan inútiles.

Así que Seiya pide a Hyoga y Shiryu que lo arrojen contra el Pilar Central para poder rescatar a Athena y así lo hacen. Finalmente y ante un atónito Poseidón, Seiya logra rescatar a Athena y destruir el Pilar Central, provocando así el derrumbe de todo el templo marino. Poseidón está furioso pero antes de poder atacar a Seiya, Saori despierta y enfrenta al dios de los mares.

Seiya está exhausto después de liberar a Saori así que Saori encara a Poseidón y tras un enfrentamiento entre los dioses, Seiya se repone para salvar a Athena del Tridente de Poseidón siendo a el a quien se le clave el tridente aterrorizando a todo el grupo de amigo que estaba ahí. Tomoki estaba muy pálido por ver como su amigo era atravesado por el frio acero pero sentía más culpa por ver como jóvenes como ellos luchaban a tan corta edad mientras que el disfrutaba de la vida como cualquier otro pero se volteo viendo a Ikaros la cual tenía los ojos rojos pero conservando su personalidad mirando atónita como su hermano era atravesado nuevamente. Y finalmente Athena encierra a Poseidón ganando la victoria para ella y sus caballeros viendo como habían salvado el mundo mientras que Mikako recordaba que en Sorami por aquellas fechas había llovido muy fuerte

 **Guerra Santa contra Hades**

-Parece que todo termino- dijo Tomoki sentándose en el suelo ya más relajado –no, esto a un no termina- anuncio Ikaros viendo como los recuerdos cambiaban llevándolos hacia el santuario para ver como Seiya es el primero en enterarse de la invasión de los Santos de Oro revividos al Santuario, Seiya aparece durante el combate de Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer y Afrodita de Piscis contra Mu de Aries, pero este último le dice que por órdenes de Athena él y los otros caballeros de bronce no deben estar en el santuario.

Mu finge atacar a Seiya con su Extinción de Luz Estelar pero solo usa la técnica como pantalla para tele transportar fuera del lugar a Seiya aunque esto no fue bien tomado por todos los presentes que veían los recuerdos de su amigo, sin embargo más grande fue su miedo al ver como Ikaros tenía ya los ojos muy rojos por haber llorado tanto –primero fue su infancia, luego su adolescencia para luego mandarlo a matar, realmente no lo entiendo- decía Ikaros ya perdida en su mente pero una cachetada de Sohara la devolvió en si –tú no eres la única que sufre, nosotros que somos sus amigos también sufrimos al ver su vida pero debemos ser fuertes, tu más que nadie debería saber que Seiya no sería derrotado tan fácilmente- aclamo Sohara llorando lágrimas de dolor pues apenas si podía ver aquellas batallas tan sangrientas dándoles ánimos a su amiga quien solo se levantó para seguir viendo los recuerdos

Más tarde todos vieron como los santos dorados traidores utilizaron una técnica prohibida en contra de Seiya y los demás. Sugata más que nadie se sorprendió por el hecho de saber que los santos de Athena tenían tal poder, tenía mucho que investigar sobre la orden de los caballeros si quería saber más; pero sus amigos como el estaban un poco preocupados por ver como dos de esas poderosas técnicas chocaron entre sí pero vieron como Seiya y sus amigos elevaron las Exclamaciones de Athena fusionadas destruyendo la casa de virgo en el proceso quedando atrapados en los escombros alertando a todos pues no sabían si su amigo sobreviviera a aquella catástrofe, aunque su preocupación desapareció por ver como Seiya seguía vivo para luego encaminarse hacia Athena. Lo que siguió a continuación hizo llorar más aun a todos por ver como Seiya rugía de dolor al enterarse de la muerte de Saori, a sus amigos no le importaba mucho lo que pasase con aquella Diosa pero el ver así de triste a Seiya realmente les rompió el corazón a todos en especial a la peli rosada que al principio se puso contenta pero luego triste por ver sufrir a su hermano por aquella chica –realmente la amaste Seiya- pronuncio Ikaros para si misma con el alma quebrada

Al igual que los demás Santos de Bronce llega al Templo de Athena, cuando ella ya se había quitado la vida con cierta daga botada en el piso lo que le trajo cierta inquietud a Sugata que solo miraba a otro lado. Shion les explica el motivo de esta muerte y con la sangre de la diosa restaura las Cloths de Bronce. Luego, se dirigen al Castillo de Hades por lo que tuvieron que enfrentarse a uno de los tres jueces del infierno. Mas dejando muy pensativo a todos por ver como Sugata no quitaba la mirada de aquella daga con sangre –con que puede matar dioses, esa daga es muy peligrosa- pensó Sugata recordando el regalo del dios Hermes

En el Castillo de Hades Seiya y sus amigos se enfrentan a Radamanthys de Wyvern, quien derrota a los cuatro Santos de Bronce. Sohara solo podía taparse la boca intentando no gritar por ver la brutal paliza que le daban a Seiya mientras que Tomoki y Sugata querían hacer algo para acabar con aquella batalla pero Ikaros... se abalanzo contra el juez sin ningún resultado pues sus golpes solo lo atravesaban, intentándolo una y otra vez con la esperanza de poder hacer lo mismo en la batalla contra saga pero todo era inútil

–por favor para- rogaba Ikaros hacia el juez quien solo ahorcaba a Seiya amenazándolo con dejarlo caer en el infierno donde Ikaros... –detente...- grito Ikaros fuertemente confundiendo por breves instantes al juez siendo salvado por sus amigos e Ikaros que de alguna forma pudo intervenir en los recuerdos pero dejando en muchas incógnitas a Sugata para que todos estos terminasen vencidos de nuevo y Seiya es el único que se levanta para seguir peleando contra el juez, con quien al final del encuentro se arroja a agujero que conecta con el Inframundo asombrando a todos por tal acción y dejando muy perpleja a Ikaros que solo fue corriendo muy preocupada hacia el mismo agujero donde Seiya había caído pero fue inútil al ver que los recuerdos cambiaban nuevamente.

 **En el Inframundo**

Llegado a un mundo sombrío, el grupo de Tomoki vio aterrorizados que se encontraban en el inframundo donde pudieron ver que Seiya seguía con vida junto a Andrómeda parados frente a una entrada la cual obligaba a cualquiera a abandonar la esperanza. Esto solo atemorizo más aun al grupo excepto a Ikaros –este es el lugar donde son enviados los humanos al morir- dijo Tomoki un poco intranquilo más notando que Seiya y su compañero, hicieron caso omiso a la advertencia siguiendo su camino asombrando a todos por la voluntad de aquellos jóvenes guerreros –aun en estas circunstancias... ellos continúan peleando, comparado con ellos, yo solo soy un estorbo- dijo Tomoki pensando que toda su vida no significaba nada, pero fue interrumpido por ver la dura realidad que era el infierno, cuerpos de gentes pecadoras había por doquier donde no había excepción. Niños, adultos, viejos y demás sufrían en aquel lugar maldito. Seguidamente apareció el espectro Caronte de Aqueronte, debido a que éste no quería llevarlos a él y a Shun al Infierno. Caronte finalmente accede a llevarlos al ver el medallón de Shun. Al llegar a la orilla, Seiya derrota a Caronte. Mas todos estaban un tanto asustados por ver cómo era en realidad el infierno –Tomo chan seguro que estaremos a salvo- dijo Sohara un tanto miedosa de estar en aquel lugar –tranquila Sohara, aunque sea nuestro destino acabar aquí, no perderemos la esperanza ¿verdad?- dijo Tomoki recordándoles el frio mensaje a entradas del infierno –cierto, mientras haiga esperanzas, una persona creara un milagro- acato Mikako con su típica sonrisa calmando un poco a todos

Llegado a la primer prisión, todos vieron que la estupidez y la inocencia de su amigo siempre estuvo presente pese a toda situación pues a pesar de los constantes regaños del guardia sobre el silencio este siempre lo jodia más la situación pero es confrontado por Lune de Balrog, quien lo juzga con su látigo, Tomoki y los demás estaban un tanto temerosos por ver cómo eran en realidad las terribles prisiones más un preocupado Sugata pensando que Seiya caería en la lava pero Shun lo salva de que sea enviado al primer valle de la sexta prisión, aunque finalmente son salvados los dos por Kanon de Géminis quien les dio un gran consejo haciendo traer viejos recuerdos a Tomoki en aquella situación en la playa con Nimph ya hace bastante tiempo –tuviste amigos que también eran hombres muy sabios- pensó Tomoki acerca de Seiya viendo a la figura de Kanon en todo su esplendor ejecutando la " ** _EXPLOCION DE LAS GALAXIAS"_**

Ya en la segunda prisión Seiya y Shun se enfrentan a Cerbero, el perro guardián del infierno y a Faraón de Esfinge. Seiya están a merced de las melodías de Faraón, Sugata junto con Mikako, Tomoki, Sohara e Ikaros solo se tapaban los oídos por tal música, pues era el réquiem del infierno y a pesar de ser solo un recuerdo el sonido era muy real para ellos pero llego Orfeo de Lira y por su vieja lealtad hacia Athena decide perdonarles la vida y engañar a Faraón siendo enviados cerca de un jardín donde conocen a Eurídice quien les conto su trágica historia de amor haciendo llorar a las mujeres presentes como Sohara y Mikako al estilo anime mientras que Ikaros solo sentía una punzada en su corazón al saber que ella misma había pasado por una situación similar quedando muy triste por la historia de Eurídice –si el me dejara nuevamente, lo recuperaría a cualquier costo- menciono Ikaros poniendo en dudas a todos para luego caminar frente a Eurídice quien no la veía pero Ikaros solo la abrazo derramando unas lágrimas –descansa en paz... compañera- confirmo Ikaros para luego caminar hacia otro lado con una suave brisa a su espalda que jugaba con su cabello rosado notando que los recuerdos empezaron a cambiar otra vez. Después, Seiya y Shun acompañan a Orfeo a su presentación ante Hades aunque no esperaban la venida de los tres jueces del infierno, y cierto juez de nombre "Minos" trajo malos recuerdos ha Ikaros recordando a aquel maestro tan tirano que tuvo hace tiempo. Junto a Orfeo de Lira tratan de derrotar a Hades, pero son interrumpidos por Radamantys. Orfeo se somete al Meteoro de Seiya para que a su vez Radamantys sea derrotado, pero el meteoro solo logra acabar con la vida de Orfeo. Al final del encuentro, Seiya fue testigo de la toma del cuerpo de Shun por Hades y es enviado al Cocytos. Haciendo asustar mucho a Ikaros pues pensó que su hermano había sido derrotado pero... Atrapado en el infierno helado luego de su pelea con Radamantys se encuentra con Valentine. Ahora el Pegaso obtiene la victoria. Encaminándose nuevamente hacia el palacio de Hades aun arrastrándose donde se reencuentra con sus amigos pero con la triste verdad que había un gran muro llamado "el muro de los lamentos" el cual se dice solo puede ser atravesado por los dioses. Ante esa situación, Sohara solo tosía sangre al igual que todos –que es lo que pasa- se preguntaban todos notando que el muro mientras más lo miraban, mas era el dolor en su cuerpo pero notaron como algunas inscripciones del muro de los lamentos era muy parecido a aquel pilar del sueño de Tomoki aunque todo desapareció al ver un gran destello notando como el santo dorado de sagitario lanzo una flecha con todo el cosmos de los 12 caballeros dorados destruyendo aquel muro donde todo se destruyó más viendo como Seiya junto con sus amigos se encaminaron hacia Athena...

 **En los Campos Elíseos**

Tras el sacrificio de los caballeros dorados para abrir el Muro de los Lamentos, Seiya descubre nuevas habilidades de su armadura, que ahora posee un par de alas que le permiten atravesar el camino de los dioses para llegar a los Campos Elíseos, todo gracias a la sangre de Athena.

Ya en los Campos Elíseos, Seiya se enfrenta a Thanatos lo que trajo recuerdos crudos a todos de la batalla pasada hace 6 meses. Luego de una ardua batalla, Thanatos le muestra a Seiya que se hermana Seika se encuentra en el santuario protegida por sus amigos. Eso da más fuerzas a Seiya, quien ahora es rescatado por sus compañeros que también han llegado a los campos Elíseos pero son todos derrotados. Mas unos tristes Tomoki y Sohara veían que todos eran vencidos por aquel dios gemelo pero todos se dieron media vuelta esperando encontrar una Ikaros muy enojada pero grande fue su sorpresa viendo que Ikaros se fijaba más en la imagen de Seika en la tierra intentando no llorar.

Con la ayuda de Poseidón, las Armaduras de Oro llegan hasta los campos Elíseos y Seiya viste la Armadura de Sagitario, pero por muy poco tiempo, ya que es destruida por la técnica Terrible Providencia de Thanatos. Tras casi perder todas las esperanzas, Saori lo anima, junto con Seika y todos sus amigos en el Santuario, para seguir adelante y a no darse por vencido, así que Seiya vuelve a hacer arder su Cosmos y esta vez con la sangre de Athena, Seiya obtiene la Armadura Divina de Pegaso.

Aunque Hypnos advierte a su hermano sobre el poder de la armadura divina, Thanatos no escucha y ataca a Seiya, pero el Pegaso esquiva sus ataques con facilidad y logra golpearlo. Ni siquiera la Terrible Providencia de Thanatos puede con Seiya, quien bloquea la técnica y ataca con su Meteoro de Pegaso, destruyendo la armadura del dios de la muerte y recuperando la Cloth de Athena. Thanatos intenta atacar de nuevo, pero

Seiya mata a Thanatos terminando con él definitivamente con su Cometa de Pegaso, matando al terrible Thanatos.

Seiya se apresura para llegar con Saori, pero ahora es detenido por Hypnos. Sin embargo, Pegaso destruye el casco de la armadura de Hypnos con facilidad y sigue su camino, pero el dios del sueño lo ataca en un intento de detenerlo. Ikki recibe el ataque para proteger a Seiya, que lleva a su compañero con él mientras Shun, que había obtenido la Armadura Divina de Andrómeda, se enfrenta a Hypnos.

Llegado al templo de hades, todos estaban maravillados por tal arquitectura pero recordaron que era territorio del Dios maligno Hades. Seiya e Ikki, que consigue la Armadura Divina de Fénix gracias a la sangre de Athena, intentan destruir el cuerpo original de Hades para acabar con la guerra santa. Sin embargo el dios del inframundo regresa a su cuerpo y ahora el Pegaso y el Fénix deben enfrentar a mismísimo Hades. Hades, reconoce el rostro de Seiya como el Santo de Pegaso que lo hirió en la era mitológica, por ello decide matarlo. Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu, ambos con sus Armaduras Divinas de Cisne y de Dragón respectivamente, se unen a la batalla y unen sus fuerzas, logrando herir a Hades y provocando su furia.

Cuando Hades está a punto de matar a Seiya, Saori se libera del Jarrón en el que se encontraba y protege a sus caballeros. Vistiendo la Armadura de Athena, Saori se enfrenta a Hades, pero no es rival para él. En un intento por proteger a Athena, Seiya se interpone en el ataque de Hades y golpea al dios del inframundo con un último Meteoro de Pegaso, lastimando aún más a Hades animando a más de todos mirando como la deidad estaba muy lastimada. Sohara y los demás solo sonreían por aquel hecho más sus caras se pusieron pálidas por...

La Espada de Hades que había sido clavada en el corazón de Seiya y este se desplomaba en los brazos de Saori quien solo lloraba desconsoladamente frente a todos más a una Ikaros con la cara decaída cerca de su hermano, mientras su Cosmos desaparecía. Ikaros solo estaba con un rostro inexpresivo mirando el cuerpo pálido de su hermano tendido en el suelo donde esta cayo desmayada por ver aquella escena sin poder hacer nada a un costado de Seiya que tenían las manos agarrada pese a ser solo un recuerdo, este acto alerto a todos por ver el estado de su amiga. Finalmente Athena, combinando su Cosmos con el resto de sus caballeros, logra destruir a Hades definitivamente atravesándolo con su báculo, terminando finalmente la guerra con el dios del inframundo y con ello la destrucción de los campos elíseos y el infierno llevándose a todos consigo. Pero en un intento desesperado, Saori elevo su cosmos transportando a todos al mundo real quedándose ella misma en aquel lugar con una sonrisa no sin antes hacer beber su sangre a Seiya proclamando que eso reduciría la maldición de Hades por consecuente y con ello marca el final de los recuerdos.

Sugata y todos vieron que sus cuerpos desaparecían –que es lo que está pasando- dijo Sohara muy asustada –seguramente estamos por ir a la realidad- contesto Mikako muy segura más notaron que Ikaros estaba despertando poco a poco por todo el alboroto –que es esto- pronuncio Ikaros débilmente viendo una luz y a sus compañeros tratando de alcanzarla pero un blanco absoluto los cubrió a todos por completo...

 ** _CLUB DEL DESCUBRIMIENTO DEL NUEVO MUNDO_**

Ya en el mundo real, todos estaban confundidos por fijarse que estaban de vuelta donde comenzaron –que fue lo que ocurrió, donde estamos- dijo Sohara esperando que no fuera un sueño –tranquilos, todo ya ha acabado- acato Nimph sentada de espaldas haciendo muchas incógnitas en todos pero lo único que se les vino a la mente fue... –donde está mi hermano- dijo Ikaros muy preocupada –tranquila, él está ahí- señalo Nimph a un Seiya tendido en el suelo tapado con una frazada y la primera en ir a ver su estado fue Ikaros la cual al mirar su cara dormida le lleno de un gran alivio –el volver a recordar todos sus recuerdos de golpe, fue mucho para él, debe descansar todo el día- declaro una Nimph con la mirada hacia abajo

-su vida fue un calvario- acato Sugata dejando atónitos a todos haciéndoles decaer sus ánimos al instante por la triste verdad –sin embargo, el demostró que vivir por la justicia es algo hermoso pero triste a la vez- declaro el peli plateado aumentando la moral de sus amigos –tienes razón, el no querría vernos en este estado- hablo Mikako más calmada –si, él es especial- atino una muy sonriente Sohara sintiendo que su mano era tomada por la de Tomoki – somos sus amigos y por eso...- dando un paso al frente –lo seguiremos hasta el fin de los tiempos- hablando con determinación –tal parece que el ver su vida, los ha hecho madurar de cierto modo- confirmo Nimph ya dándoles la cara sorprendiéndoles a todos –Nimph tu...- dijo Sohara notando sus ojos rojos –estuviste monitoreando todos nuestros movimientos- termino de decir Tomoki por ver los ojos tan hinchados de Nimph de tanto llorar –lo vi todo...- dijo la peli celeste corriendo hacia tomoki echando lágrimas en el pecho de este siendo consolada por el –tranquila, ya todo paso- afirmo Tomoki ya más sereno fijándose que Ikaros seguía con Seiya en aquella esquina –sabes, a un falta visitar el sueño de Ikaros- acato Tomoki muy sonriente ante todos –es verdad, todavía no visitamos los sueños de Ikaros- alerto Sohara ya más enérgica sorprendiendo a todos los presentes –que no se diga más, visitaremos los sueños de nuestra querida Ikaros- expreso Mikako con su sonrisa carismática –preocuparte por la salud mental de tus amigos... clásico Mikako- pensaba Sugata mientras analizaba a su amiga sin contar que... –no me moveré de aquí- advirtió una peli rosa viendo a Seiya dormir poniendo en jaque a todos por su decisión –vamos, si te deprimes, Seiya se sentirá muy triste por verte así- hablo un muy feliz Tomoki haciendo poner en dudas a Ikaros –vamos, cuando regresemos, de seguro estará bien, ya lo veras- atino Sohara tratando de convencerla –está bien, pero si no se recupera, alguien pagara por eso- confirmo Ikaros aumentando su cosmos un poco –tranquila, tomo chan estará encantado de ser tu saco de boxeo- declaro muy feliz Sohara –espera que...- grito Tomoki muy asustado de no poder volver con vida a casa –esta bien- acato Ikaros pensando que dejarlo descansar, sería lo más sabio, y para matar el tiempo, que mejor que ir con todos a ver sus sueños –tranquila, yo lo cuidare- confirmo ya una recuperada Nimph poniendo manos a la obra y abriendo un portal nuevamente –es que acaso esperan una invitación, apresúrense que el portal se cerrara- grito Nimph muy cabreada por ver que todos solo veían el portal con los ojos perdidos pues a un no se acostumbraban de ver esa tecnología en acción.

 ** _MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS_**

Al parecer todo se encontraba en la entrada de la casa de Tomoki –Ikaros, esto es lo único que sueñas- pregunto un tanto gracioso Tomoki pero siendo callado por Sohara de un golpe –idiota, no te burles de ella, soñar a veces es difícil- dijo Sohara con su mano demoniaca pero con la sorpresa de que aun costado suyo, se encontraba otra casa como la de Tomoki pero más grande, donde se apreciaba un gran jardín de sandias, en pocas palabras parecía una mansión con un enorme jardín –quien rayos vive aquí- pregunto Tomoki con mucha confusión –que yo sepa, ese terreno todavía no se ha comprado- dijo Sohara, pero los dos jóvenes recibieron un golpe en la nuca por parte de Mikako –lo siento, pero de verdad no entienden que esto es solo un sueño- recalco esta con una sonrisa macabra haciendo palidecer a todos –vale, pero no tenías que pegarnos- reclamo un muy mal herido Tomoki –bueno, que tal si entramos- propuso Sugata siendo seguido por todos pero estos notaron que la puerta de la enorme casa se habría –escóndanse- grito Sohara jalando a todos a un arbusto cerca de ahí –pero que haces, un poco más y casi me mandas a volar- dijo Tomoki en el suelo pero nadie le hacía caso –hey, me están escuchando- grito Tomoki pero fue silenciado por un golpe satánico de Sohara quien ni siquiera volteo por estar sorprendida más de lo normal por lo que estaba viendo –es que acaso esta será la tan famosa "zona fría" de la que todos hablan- dijo Tomoki mirando el cielo; pero este noto que todos miraban en dirección a los sujetos que salían de la casa por lo que este los imito, más fue su grande error, en esos momentos el grupo entero contemplaba a la figura de Ikaros vestida con una playera verde clara y una mini falda celeste junto a un niño con Seiya vestido con su típica ropa cargando una niña. Ambos adolescentes tenían entre 10 y 14 años con las mismas características que Seiya e Ikaros aunque parecían gemelos, el varón tenía el pelo rosado con algunos mechones cafés, los ojos chocolatosos, las facciones del rostro de Ikaros y un físico muy notorio. Por otro lado la niña tenía el pelo café corto como el de Ikaros con algunos mechones rosas, los ojos eran de color verde esmeralda como los de Ikaros, las facciones del rostro eran idénticas a las de Seiya y unos pechos semejantes a los de la peli rosa. En conclusión, parecían copias mismas de los hermanos

Decir que el grupo de Tomoki estaba sorprendido era poco, ya que estaban con la boca bien abierta y sus ojos saliéndoles por el rostro por tal escena por lo que optaron por dar media vuelta y mirar a Ikaros la cual se encontraba apoyada con un árbol echando humos por su nariz toda roja respirando muy agitada mientras que sus rodillas le temblaban haciendo tambalear su cuerpo siendo observada por sus amigos con cara de "WTF" por tal revelación de su personalidad –entonces... esto es lo que ella sueña- pronuncio Tomoki con los ojos perdidos –tal parece que si- contesto Sohara de igual forma que su amigo más Sugata y Mikako estaban en el suelo con un brutal derrame nasal por comprender aquellos sueño mucho mejor que aquellos dos –Mikako, aquellos niños son los...- trato de hablar el peli plateado más fue callado por esta... –no lo digas Sugata... esto es demasiado para mi y ellos con sus mentes corrompidas- acato Mikako muy pálida mirando el cielo -(mira quién habla, la que destruye infancias con sus clases particulares)- pensó Sugata en su delirio sin contar que los niños junto con el Seiya e Ikaros de aquel sueño empezaron a caminar hacia otro lugar –que no escapen- propuso Tomoki con una cara sonriente siendo seguido por todos –esperen, no nos olvidamos de alguien- dijo Sohara parando a todos para que se fijaran en el estado de Ikaros la cual había empeorado –no se preocupen, estoy bien, tan solo quiero ver lo que sueño- dijo Ikaros ya con la vista un poco nublada mientras que su cuerpo sudaba y exhalaba vapor por la boca en forma chibi –creo que lo mejor sería que descanses- propuso Tomoki pero fue silenciado por una onda expansiva que paso por su cabeza la cual le arranco un poco de pelo que fue enviada por Ikaros un poco cabreada –pero sabes, no estaría nada mal ir a espiar a aquellos dos- acato Tomoki sudando balas por casi perder la cabeza pensando en nunca más contradecir a una mujer, en especial a Ikaros –bien, corramos si no queremos perderlos- aclaro Mikako viendo como el objetivo se alejaba

 ** _EN LA CIUDAD_**

En la ciudad, el grupo de Tomoki se fijó que todo el mundo felicitaba a la pareja de hermanos junto a los niños alagándolos como si Dioses se tratase, -vaya que todo el mundo los quiere- comento Sohara viendo que los niños jugaban con toda la gente que pasaba por su lado mientras que Seiya de aquel sueño tomaba de la mano a Ikaros con cariño dejando a todo el grupo de amigos rojos por esa muestra de afecto entre ambos –que tipo de relación tienen esos dos para hacer eso, y quién diablos son esos mocosos de ahí- dijo Tomoki muy confundido más dejando a sus amigos con cara de "¿eres retardado o qué?" grandes eran las ganas de matar a Tomoki por su maldita estupidez –Tomo chan, eres idiota o que, esos dos son...- intento explicar Sohara mas fue silenciada por Sugata –se lo diremos al final de todo, al toque se dieron cuenta que la pareja de hermanos de aquel mundo se dirigía hacia la escuela de todos los presentes –pero que hacen ellos ahí- se preguntó Sugata muy confuso escondidos con todos detrás de un gran arbusto mas todo se tornó distinto cuando muchos estudiantes empezaron a entrar a la escuela y sus respectivos salones quedando solo la pareja de hermanos con aquellos niños donde el Seiya e Ikaros de aquel lugar dirían algo que traumatizaría de por vida a Tomoki en toda su chingada vida que le quedaba

-cuida de tu hermana Shoko, está bien- aclaro Seiya sobando la cabeza del niño con suavidad –vigila que tu hermano Reyka no se meta en problemas- acato Ikaros dedicándoles una sonrisa sincera a los dos niños –vale, pero luego de la escuela quiero que Papa me entrene a mí y a Shoko en el santuario- respondió Reyka con entusiasmo en sus palabras – y luego queremos que mama nos dé de cenar carne- grito Shoko saltando de la emoción –solo si me prometen tener buenas calificaciones, mama hará la cena- afirmo Seiya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –entonces nos esforzaremos al máximo- proclamaron los gemelos yéndose directo a la escuela volando con alas que desprendieron de sus espaldas color blanco puro, clara característica de ser unos angelroide dejando solo a sus padres siendo observados por otros

El grupo entero estaba con el alma que se les salía por el cuerpo a excepción de Ikaros que solo miraba con una cara curiosa y un enorme sonrojo aquella escena con la que siempre soñaba –no puede ser, díganme que esto es solo un sueño- rogaba Tomoki al suelo golpeando su cabeza con el pavimento

–básicamente, esto es un sueño- aclaro Mikako disfrutando como se lastimaba su amigo frente a todos –tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar así que deja ya tus payasadas Tomo chan- pidió una Sohara muy tranquila –es que no lo entiendes Sohara- dijo Tomoki con la cabeza baja –a que te refieres Tomo chan- pregunto Sohara confundida –este es el momento en el cual... el alumno supera el maestro... y en mi caso... Seiya me supero en todo sentido... ahora él e Ikaros son padres de familia- aclaro Tomoki mirando el cielo con algunas lágrimas de orgullo por ver que por fin Seiya se hacía un verdadero hombre para luego ser encajado en el suelo por una furiosa Sohara como el demonio –tú y tus pendejadas Tomo chan...- hablo Sohara muy furiosa pero por dentro estaba muy celosa y ansiosa de ver aquel sueño, pues ella misma soñaba casi igual pero con Tomoki –fue demasiado por hoy, lo mejor será regresar al mundo real- pidió Mikako con una sonrisa cargando a Sugata el cual estaba balbuceando cosas sin sentido como "la fecundación humana... ovulo... angelroide... espermatozoides... milagro... un gran descubrimiento... nueva raza..." eran cosas sin sentido las cuales asustaron a todos –creo que fue demasiado para su mente científica- concluyo Mikako –entonces yo la llevara a ella- aclaro Sohara viendo como Ikaros estaba en el suelo con sus ojos dando vueltas en espiral en forma chibi

 ** _CLUB DEL DESCUBRIMIENTO DEL NUEVO MUNDO_**

Todo el mundo se encontraba viendo con caras de pocos amigos a Ikaros la cual estaba en un rincón sentada jugando con sus dedos en forma chibi hasta que... en un segundo, Tomoki y Sohara se abalanzaron sobre ella abrazándola en el proceso con mucha fuerza sorprendiéndola –Ikaros, prométeme que seré la organizadora en tu boda- grito Sohara de la emoción –a mi déjame regalar una despedida de solteros a Seiya- hablo Tomoki llorando al estilo anime implorando de rodillas –entonces nosotros seremos los padrinos- acato Mikako con su típica sonrisa sujetando a Sugata de la mano el cual intentaba escapar –pu... pue... puedo ser la que lleve los anillos- asintió Nimph un tanto nerviosa ante todos –todos ustedes... de verdad... creen que pueda... hacer realidad... mis sueños- decía Ikaros con la mirada baja sintiendo una mano en el hombro –no desesperes, para eso están los amigos, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos- aclaro Tomoki con una sonrisa junto con todos para luego fijarse que el peli café de al lado despertaba poco a poco

-donde estoy- decía Seiya ya repuesto mirando que todos estaban rodeando a su hermana muy contentos para luego este mismo perdiera la estabilidad de su cuerpo cayendo hacia el suelo pero... en un rápido movimiento, Ikaros lo había atrapado en el aire –hermano, estas bien- acato Ikaros un tanto preocupado por su salud poniéndolo en una silla –ahora que lo recuerdo, cuál era el motivo por el cual quisiste entrar a tus recuerdos- aclaro Nimph. El ambiente de felicidad de hace unos minutos ahora era uno de tención –bien, supongo que se merecen una explicación, recuerdan el pilar que destruí en los sueños de Tomoki y el "muro de los lamentos" en el infierno- respondió Seiya a lo que todos asintieron –como vieron, ese monumento en los sueños de tomoki estaba escrito con sangre en griego... junto con ese gran muro del infierno guardan una similitud... y yo pude leerlos- acato Seiya con la mirada baja –ya veo, no me sorprende, después de todo te criaste en Grecia. La pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que decía?- añadió Sugata acomodándose las gafas poniendo en dudas a todos –lamentos...- hablo Seiya sorprendiendo a todos –eran los lamentos de los angelroide que murieron en aquel lugar... ellas mismas lo escribieron con su sangre antes de morir- resalto Seiya con un semblante triste derramando una lagrima por su ojo izquierdo –no puede ser- interfirió Tomoki muy asustado por esa declaración –es por eso que nuestros cuerpos reaccionaban de esa forma cerca de ese monumento- dijo Sohara muy segura y asustada –con que era eso (debe haber sido muy triste aquellos mensajes para poner así a alguien como Seiya)- pensó detenidamente Mikako

-aunque aún no nos cuentas por qué quisiste entrar en tus recuerdos- opino Sugata –si se fijaron bien "el muro de los lamentos" hay una parte escrita que coincide con el otro muro el cual dice "no importa lo que seas, no importa qué tipo de persona seas hasta el final. Uno se da cuenta de su naturaleza al momento de morir"- concluyo Seiya con su rostro tapado por su cabello impactando a todos los presentes para luego ser bofeteado por Sohara siendo tumbado en el suelo –tuviste que pasar nuevamente el infierno de tu pasado por esa estupidez- grito un poco llorosa Sohara confundiendo a todos fijándose como Seiya se levantaba con un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de sus labios acercándose hacia Sohara poniéndose a su altura juntando sus frentes haciendo sonrojar a esta la cual derramaba algunas lágrimas –no espero que lo entiendas... pero todo esto lo hago por ustedes, mi familia- respondió Seiya con una sonrisa sincera para que luego este sea abrazado por una Sohara que no paraba de llorar –no vuelvas a hacer eso idiota- dijo la peli café en el pecho de Seiya siendo observada por todos los presentes de forma paternal y una Ikaros un tanto celosa por esa escena pero siendo interrumpida por Nimph –puedes ayudarme a sacar la basura- a lo cual Ikaros acepto

Ya encontrándose las dos solas quemando la basura –sabes lo que pasara si vuelves a acercarte a la synapse o entrar nuevamente a un sueño ¿verdad?- dijo Nimph quemando algunas cosas –simplemente terminaras como estos objetos... cenizas- concluyo la peli celeste mirando como Ikaros solo la miraba –fue un milagro que sobrevivieras, tal parece que la diadema de la armadura de Pegaso te protegió de alguna manera- acato Nimph quemando lo último que quedaba para luego encarar a Ikaros

La peli rosa solo podía contemplar el cielo con aquel atardecer para luego mirar hacia Nimph –tienes razón, no lo volveré a hacer, y por eso te pido que guardes este secreto- pidió Ikaros –vale, pero no te expongas a tanto peligro- ordeno Nimph con una sonrisa

En el árbol de cerezos de hace 400 años Se encontraba Sugata tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado en aquel día sin contar que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ese lugar –pero que rayos- tarde fue su reacción al ver que un gran objeto se estrelló con el suelo y más aún cuando el objeto resulto ser una angelroide rubia con espada y escudo en mano con ojos rojos que dijo algo muy preocupante "Sakuray Tomoki" para luego partir vuelo de ese lugar –esto no es bueno- dijo Sugata fijándose que no era alguien ordinario mientras que con la pareja de hermanos...

Estos se encontraban yendo a casa junto a Tomoki, Sohara y Nimph muy tranquilos hasta que -esto te pertenece hermano- hablo Ikaros entregándole a Seiya el anillo el cual esta le había regalado en la navidad pasada de hace 6 meses –esto es...- dijo Seiya muy alegre –sí, es lo que nos representa como parejas- aclaro Ikaros viendo como Seiya se lo ponía en el dedo medio –vaya, aun me queda pero aún falta algo- acato Seiya para luego agarrar de la mano a Ikaros –listo, ahora si podemos caminar como pareja- dijo Seiya notando cierto sonrojo en su hermana con algunas lágrimas de sus bellos ojos –dije algo malo- opino Seiya sin contar que esta misma se abalanzo encima de él llorando amargamente sobre su pecho –porque, porque, dime porque tuviste que pasar un infierno por esa mujer, lo vi, vi como tus sentimientos por ella iban creciendo poco a poco... de verdad ya no existe nada entre ustedes- dijo Ikaros siendo contestada por este –ese es el destino de un caballero... mi deber como santo de Pegaso era velar por Athena y el mundo pero... ella ya no está entre nosotros- contesto Seiya –entonces prométeme, prométeme que no volverás a luchar por ella- reclamo Ikaros –si te sirve de algo, hay un dicho para esto "El ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio pero el presente es un regalo"- concluyo Seiya con una sonrisa –no tienes de que preocuparte, yo ya lo supere, ahora mi única prioridad eres tu- finalizo el peli café levantándose junto con su hermana y caminando junto con ella fijándose que los demás ya estaban en la esquina del semáforo esperándolos para cruzar la calle y continuar –hey, no se olviden de nosotros- grito Seiya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja jalando de la mano a Ikaros la cual se encontraba muy contenta por esa respuesta y finalmente pudieron alcanzarlos –caminan como tortugas en mi opinión- dijo Tomoki – que tal una carrera hacia la casa para ver quién es más rápido- aclaro Seiya retando a Tomoki el cual acepto y antes de que el semáforo cambiara a verde, pasaba un limosina negra que al parecer pertenecía a un millonario –me pregunto si esta familia es nueva en la ciudad- opino Sohara –al parecer son unos pitucos- declaro Nimph viendo la limosina negra la cual paro justo delante de ellos abriéndose las puertas de la cual salió una chica poco a poco. Al grupo de Tomoki se le hacía familiar aquella mujer pero no encontraban respuestas más Tomoki se fijó que su amigo Seiya estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y su boca estaba abierta, cabe destacar que Seiya estaba más asustado que sorprendido.

Sohara y Nimph las cuales no comprendía nada voltearon hacia Ikaros topándose que esta estaba con una expresión de ira absoluta hacia ella –tu eres...- dijo Seiya e Ikaros al unísono hacia la desconocida

–Mucho gusto, soy Saori Kido- se presentó la peli lila hacia todos donde un silencio junto con un viento que reino sobre todos –no... no puede ser... Athena... Saori- dijo Seiya mirando a la persona la cual creyó muerta por mucho tiempo

 ** _Notas del autor_**

 ** _Eso es todo por ahora, ya sabéis, cualquier comentario o idea es bien recibida y gracias a todos_**


	5. INVITADA INESPERADA

INVITADA INESPERADA

En la residencia Tomoki se hallaban todos disfrutando de un fin de semana como cualquiera, excepto Tomoki el cual tenía un grave problema con su cuerpo, si damas y caballeros, estamos hablando de la hormonas de un adolescente y este problema era muy serio –no puede ser, esto jamás me había pasado- decía Tomoki tratando de controlar su cuerpo sin resultado alguno –(me llamo señor)- hablo la entre pierna de este –cierra la boca- grito desesperado armando un gran alboroto llamando la atención de Ikaros y Nimph –que es lo que pasa- pregunto Nimph muy confusa –¿mi hermano ya regreso?- opino Ikaros. Tomoki al voltear y fijarse en Nimph junto con Ikaros, lucían muy hermosas tanto así que llamo a su amiguito inconscientemente –(demonios, como diablos puedo encenderme por algo que ni es humano, si esto continua, Seiya podría enviarme al infierno dentro de poco... ya se)- pensó Tomoki en una solución rápida –Ikaros, dime donde esta Seiya- hablo Tomoki –se fue a entrenar a un templo cercano a la ciudad- aclaro Ikaros con cierta tristeza recordando lo que había pasado ayer y en la tarde

 ** _Flash back_**

poco después de que Saori se presentase ante todos y un desconcertado Seiya admirase la figura viva de su Diosa, este cayo desmayado en el suelo seguido con una Ikaros la cual fue al auxilio de Seiya para luego encarar a Saori junto con Seiya en brazos mirándola con odio puro –veo que estuviste cuidando de mi Seiya este tiempo, te estoy profundamente agradecida pero... creo que llego la hora de devolvérmelo- aclaro la Diosa presente haciendo enojar más aun a Ikaros la cual ya se iba a abalanzar contra esta sin contar que Seiya empezó a hacer fiebre de repente –será mejor que lo cures de inmediato- ordeno Saori hacia Ikaros la cual obedeció pero no porque fuese una orden, sino porque le importaba más la salud de su hermano que ajustar cuentas con aquella mujer –ya nos veremos después Reyna Urano- hablo Saori para luego meterse en el coche y partir con rumbo desconocido dejando a todos muy atónitos

-esa mujer era...- decía Nimph con cierta duda en sus palabras –sí, no cabe duda que era la Athena de los recuerdos de Seiya- aclaro Sohara con un poco de temor más siendo interrumpidas por Ikaros la cual cargo a Seiya hacia la casa de Tomoki lo más rápido posible sin decir nada dejando a todos muy preocupados –saben lo que significa ¿verdad?- declaro Tomoki hacia todos –que quieres decir Tomo chan- hablo Sohara muy confundida –te refieres a la aparición de esa mujer la cual supuestamente renació de la muerte- opino Nimph muy desconcertada a lo cual Tomoki asintió –esto significa que...- decía Tomoki con mucha intriga –¡HABRA UN TRIANGULO AMOROSO!- aclaro Tomoki gritando al cielo causando que las dos mujeres presentes cayeran patas arribas por tal respuesta

Ya en la casa todos los presentes se fijaron que Seiya estaba en reposo siendo atendida por Ikaros la cual permaneció junto al lado de Seiya durante toda la noche cuidando de que no empeorase. Ya en la mañana cuando la peli rosada fue a traer agua caliente para Seiya este se había esfumado sin decir nada, no sin antes dejar una carta la cual decía "iré a entrenar a un templo cercano a las montañas, no te preocupes, volveré para la cena, solo despejare las dudas de mi mente" dejando a su pequeña hermana muy triste por el repentino cambio de Seiya

 ** _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

-así que fue ahí, bien, creo que lo acompañare- afirmo Tomoki con entusiasmo y partiendo a toda marcha de ahí directo a las montañas con una de las cartas de Ikaros la cual lo tele transporto directo adonde Seiya. Dejando muy confundidas a las chicas presentes pero siendo interrumpidas por Sugata el cual entro sin previo aviso –que es lo que pasa Sugata- hablo Sohara que bajaba del segundo piso –hay una angelroide la cual desconozco y al parecer esta en busca de algo y... probablemente sea la vida de Tomoki - aclaro Sugata poniendo en alerta a todos

 ** _EN EL TEMPLO_**

En las montañas se encontraba el peli café meditando junto a Tomoki vestidos con las típicas ropas de los antiguos monjes –(vine a este lugar a despejar mis dudas y a razonar el por qué la aparición de Saori tan repentinamente... y como cojones logro encontrarme)- pensaba Seiya volteando hacia su compañero el cual se encontraba en la misma posición que el pero el monje tutor lo golpeo en el hombro con una espada de bambú –concéntrate Seiya san, el camino a la iluminación ya hace frente a tus ojos- afirmo el monje –y se supone que Shaka estuvo en esto durante toda su vida, mis respetos por el- hablo Seiya solo para ser cayado de nuevo por otro golpe. Mientras que a su lado Tomoki batallaba una pelea mortal entre el mismo con su perversión, la cual tenía las de perder –(me llamo maestro)- dijo la entre pierna de Tomoki –no tengo nada que hablar contigo- grito Tomoki enfurecido solo para recibir el espadazo de bambú en su hombro junto con Seiya –hey, porque a mí- hablo Seiya –por culpa de uno, pagan todos- demando el monje tutor cabreando mucho al peli café, pues quien lo culparía, desde que llego, todo lo que había hecho le resultaba mal, como si la mala suerte se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo –(lo juro, si algo mas jode este día...) por lo menos, nada de esto puede empeorar- pensaba/dijo Seiya sin notar que cierto objeto no identificado se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos por los cielos –te encontré Sakuray Tomoki- chocando en frente de ellos causando un impacto que sorprendió a todos los presentes

En la casa de Tomoki, Sohara y Sugata estaban muy preocupados por su amigo, fijándose en Ikaros la cual buscaba al enemigo –radar de perímetro activado, verificación del enemigo angelroide y el modelo. Enemigo angelroide ya entro en contacto con mi hermano- declaro Ikaros un tanto seria –mierda, no llegue a tiempo- hablo Sugata –no puede ser...- dijo Sohara a punto de desmayarse sabiendo que Tomoki no sobreviviera al ataque –tipo de angelroide verificado. Modelo delta, Astrea- afirmo Ikaros conmocionando a los presentes mientras que en el templo de nuestros protagonistas...

-me cago en la puta madre, como mierda quieren que me concentre en hallar la iluminación si hay chicas cayendo del cielo a cada rato- grito Seiya hacia el horizonte, y para joder el momento, la espada de bambú que había salido volando producto del impacto regreso del cielo solo para golpear la cabeza de Seiya lo más fuerte que pudo dejándolo en el suelo con un chichón –es oficial, este no es mi día- declaro el peli café levantándose del suelo solo para ver como aquella rubia iba a asesinar a Tomoki con una enorme espada relampagueante por toparse en su camino –Tomoki... aléjate de ahí- rugió Seiya notando que no llegaría a tiempo fijándose que la rubia ya había lanzado su espada para la ejecución

Todos en la residencia de Tomoki esperaban que Ikaros y Nimph fuesen de inmediato hacia las montañas para rescatar a Tomoki –es solo una delta, alpha quieres comer algo- propuso Nimph restándole menor importancia al asunto siendo seguida por Ikaros –esperen, no creen que Tomoki pueda correr un gran peligro- propuso Sohara –tranquila, es solo una delta, y además. Seiya está en ese lugar- firmo Nimph sin ninguna preocupación sentándose en la sala seguida de todos –entonces el enemigo es débil- hablo Sohara –no, al contrario, ella es muy fuerte, es muy superior a alpha en combate cuerpo a cuerpo- concluyo Nimph solo para ver que Sohara no entendía muy bien el mensaje -bueno, nosotras las angelroide de primera generación, no tenemos tantas funciones instaladas, por ejemplo...- decía Nimph intentando buscar lápiz y papel –mientras yo tenga mayor capacidad de procesamiento y control, mi capacidad de pelea será baja. Alpha tiene mayor manejo de su capacidad de combate y procesamiento pero su control de emociones son pobres. Los deltas tienen capacidad de combate y emocional altas pro su defecto es que su procesamiento es muy baja. Técnicamente es una idiota- aclaro Nimph con traje de profesora y su pizarra con sus gráficos donde todos tomaban notas –pregunta profe- dijo Sohara –quiero escucharla- hablo Nimph –si Ikaros tiene bajo rendimiento en su control de emociones, entonces porque muestra tanto apego hacia Seiya- opino Sohara –bueno, eso aún es un misterio para mí, pero viendo como sus emociones salen a flote. Cabe destacar que ella manifiesta esos sentimientos al ver un ser querido o maestro en problemas tanto así que solo los demuestra en situaciones de alto riesgo según como lo vea ella- confirmo Nimph

 ** _EN LAS MONTAÑAS_**

-esto es una broma verdad- opino Seiya al ver como la rubia caía en el suelo por un tropiezo, es decir, quien carajo se resbala cuando estas por matar a alguien en el momento más dramático –Tomoki estas bien- dijo Seiya acercándose hacia ellos –si pero quien es esta- hablo Tomoki confundido por ser casi asesinado. El dúo de amigos veía como esta se levantaba con la nariz botando sangre y al parecer intentando no llorar –hey, estas bien- opino Seiya viendo que esa niña intentaba hacerse la fuerte por no llorar –claro que estoy bien, solo me entro algo al ojo- aclaro la nueva invitada volteando el rostro hacia otro lado –vale, no es necesario que te hagas la macha, pero al menos límpiate la nariz- concluyo Seiya dándole parte de su manga de su propia vestimenta dejándola muy confundida –(pero que hace, ayudar al enemigo, eso es algo estúpido sabiendo que vine a matar a su amigo)- pensó la pechugona fijándose que Seiya se reunía con su amigo. –bueno, tal parece que tienes otro problema en manos Tomoki- aclaro Seiya riéndose –quien dijo que era mi problema- opino Tomoki un poco frustrado –que yo sepa, intento matarte a ti primero y no a mí por lo cual te hace responsable de ella- declaro Seiya –(no puedo ir en contra de su lógica)- pensó Tomoki derrotado ante Seiya no sin antes ser jalados por el sacerdote del templo –creo que ambos deben entrenar bajo la cascada- demando el sacerdote hacia ambos jóvenes jalándolos de ahí

-esperen, yo también iré, sí señor, quiero aprender acerca de su entrenamiento- demando la rubia sin esperar un "no" por respuesta asombrando a los presentes

 ** _EN LA CASCADA_**

El trio se encontraba en posición de loto por debajo de la gran cascada soportando la corriente –(puedo ver que el maestro de Ikaros es muy diferente a otro humanos que haya conocido pero...)- hablo Astrea en su mente mirando de reojo a Seiya que estaba a su lado con los ojos cerrados –(no me informaron que había otro humano junto a mi objetivo, será acaso que es su guardaespaldas)- pensó la rubia volviendo la mirada hacia Tomoki –bueno, si resulta ser un problema, solo tendré que matarlo junto a mi presa, vamos, baja más tu guardia para...- dijo Astrea antes de quedar fuera de si por la baja temperatura de su cuerpo desmayándose en pleno rio –crees que estará bien- opino Seiya notando que la chica se encontraba con los ojos en espiral –hoy, sacerdote, tenemos un problema...- grito Tomoki alarmado solo para ver como la rubia se encontraba indefensa y en una situación un tanto obscena lo que ocasiono la aparición de su pequeño amiguito –(me llamo señor)- opino la entre pierna de Tomoki –joder que pasa con este tipo tan molesto- hablo Tomoki tratando de rebajar su problema con agua fría más notando como Seiya cayó en la misma situación que la desconocida por ser picado por una araña cerca de él y que se paseaba por su estómago –a Seiya no parece irle bien- dijo Tomoki

Una vez ya repuestos los dos junto con Tomoki, empezaron a limpiar el suelo del templo a la antigua donde lustraban el piso a toda carrera –tranquilo, he venido a controlar mis deseos impuros, solo es cuestión de practica- aclaro Tomoki levantando la vista para fijarse como Astrea hacia competencia con Seiya en limpiar el suelo a todo velocidad –no me ganaras humano- alerto Astrea muy confiada –yo no estaría tan confiado- concluyo Seiya para de un rápido movimiento limpiar todo el lugar en un segundo parándose frente a la puerta como el vencedor –te lo dije, no me subestimes por ser un huma...- Seiya antes de decir su frase de victoria fue cortada por el tropiezo de Astrea la cual no podía controlarse por pisar terreno resbaloso cayendo encima de Seiya donde el peli café intento zafarse pero sus cuerpos estaban resbalosos –¿qué crees que estás haciendo pervertido?- aclaro Astrea muy avergonzada viendo como Seiya plantaba su cara en sus senos –no es mi culpa, estas toda resbalosa y fuiste tú quien tropezó conmigo- aclaro Seiya; ambos estaban en su propia discusión sin notar que Tomoki se encontraba mirándolos con toda la atención del mundo –esto es un chiste ¿verdad?- opino Tomoki fijándose como sus intentos por librarse de la lujuria fracasaban

Ya había llegado la tarde, Sohara junto con Ikaros y Nimph habían ido a ver que también les iba en su entrenamiento a sus amigos –te digo que estará bien- opino Nimph despreocupada –pero aun así, tenemos que estar informadas, ¿tú qué opinas Ikaros?- hablo Sohara –mi hermano sabe cuidarse solo pero aun así, el sigue siendo mi hermano- aclaro está tratando de entrar –espera alpha, primero iré a ver si están bien- aclaro Nimph siendo la primera en entrar

En las profundidades del bosque del bambú, Seiya y Tomoki se encontraban cargando costales de revistas porno y hentay en cantidad –esta es la despedida mis queridas amigas- se lamentaba Tomoki por hacer ese acto inhumano hacia tan precioso objeto –vaya que le tienes afecto a esta colección... aunque no logro comprender como demonios siempre termino ayudándote en estas cosas- concluyo Seiya empezando a cavar junto a Tomoki –por qué me debes un favor de hombre- aclaro Tomoki muy confiado dejando a Seiya sin ninguna excusa –pero... una última leída- grito Tomoki abriendo el paquete de revistas para disfrutarlo más notando como Seiya sudaba a mares con un enorme escalofrió –que te pasa- dijo Tomoki fijándose que este miraba a sus espalda donde encontró a Nimph muy enojada para consecuente esta le envió una lluvia de golpes similar a Sohara. Este se repuso de la golpiza para toparse que Nimph agarraba la cabeza de Seiya y lo estampaba contra el suelo una y otra vez en forma chibi para luego esta se fijase en Tomoki y soltase a Seiya a un lado –así que todo este tiempo me has estado viendo así- concluyo Nimph muy avergonzada –no seas pendeja, hablas así porque aun eres una mocosa, cuando crezcas aquí recién me podrás hablar de eso- termino Tomoki de aclarar tocándole el pecho a Nimph ganándose otra paliza terminando como Seiya en el piso –entonces les demostrare mi verdadera forma para que vean que no siempre seré una niña- propuso Nimph sacando una carta la cual cambio a la forma de un reloj –dado que las angelroide no envejecemos, usare este cronometro para adelantar mi edad- propuso Nimph activando el dispositivo donde una luz segó a todos –admiren mi cuerpo dentro de 5 años- dijo Nimph luciendo su cuerpo frente a Tomoki y aun ya recuperado Seiya sin ninguna expresión –hey, porque estoy más viejo, y Nimph ha crecido pero...- mirando el pecho de esta –creo que me confundí, sigue siendo la misma- aclaro el peli café –entonces le mostrare mi cuerpo dentro de 10 años- propuso está activando el aparato para luego aparecer todos los presentes ya adultos –y bien, que les parece mi escultural cuerpo- hablo Nimph muy confiada –¿se supone que debemos decir un sí?- aclaro Seiya y Tomoki ya con barba los jóvenes haciendo enojar más aun a Nimph –se los demostrare, tendré unos pechos que incluso superen a los de Ikaros- aclaro está haciendo uso del aparato nuevamente viendo como los dos hombres se partían de la risa por ese buen chiste

Una vez terminado el flash, se pudo notar que todos estaban más arrugados que una abuela después de una ducha –así que nunca tendré buenos pechos- aclaro Nimph siendo una abuela notando con sorpresa de que Seiya se encontraba aun siendo joven –como es que no has envejecido- grito Tomoki sosteniéndose con su bastón mientras se quejaba de su espalda –creen que yo estoy como ustedes vagos todo el día, hago mi rutina matutina de entrenamiento- aclaro un maduro Seiya con una enorme barba y músculos tonificados muy parecido a un guerrero de las antiguas eras –sabes, no me vendría nada mal seguirte en tur rutinas diarias- dijo Tomoki siendo devuelto a la normalidad junto con los dos donde Nimph planto un derechazo en el rostro de Tomoki y se fue sin decir nada –para que aprendas Tomoki- aclaro Seiya con los brazos cruzado –que quieres decir- hablo Tomoki apenas consiente –nunca le digas plana a una plana, es como si cavaras tu propia tumba en pocas palabras- concluyo Seiya volviendo a cavar

Con Sohara e Ikaros las cuales se encontraban esperando el regreso de su amiga –crees que algo le pudo pasar- propuso Sohara mirando al cielo mientras que Ikaros jugaba con las ardillas cercanas para luego ser interrumpida por el repentino encuentro de una muy familiar limosina –este cosmos es de...- hablo Ikaros un tanto preocupada fijándose como la diosa de la guerra descendía de su auto de lujo frente a ella. Al parecer se encontraba vistiendo atuendos que a cualquiera de la ciudad les costaría un ojo de la cara comprarlos –no tenía idea de que pudieses sentir mi presencia- aclaro Saori sin ninguna intriga –que haces aquí- interfirió Ikaros de manera fría –que no es obvio, he venido a ver como se encuentra Seiya, y tranquila, no es el momento de pelear- aclaro Saori notando como Ikaros reunía una gran cantidad de cosmos en su brazo derecho –esto es malo, si siguen así, podrían empezar otra batalla- decía Sohara muy preocupada –Ikaros déjala, no vale la pena enfrascarse en algo como esto- opino Sohara intentando jalar a Ikaros con toda su fuerza –más respeto con la señorita- grito un hombre calvo que corrió hacia las damas para abofetearla por faltarle el respeto a su señora más siendo golpeado por Ikaros sin ningún problema que no quitaba su mirada de Saori –eres muy parecida a Seiya en su infancia, el tampoco mostraba respeto por nadie... y por mucho que quisiera arreglar esto aquí y ahora, no se me es posible, porque no vamos hacia Seiya para ver lo que hace y nos ahorramos las muertos y tragedias que causara nuestra discusión- afirmo Saori viendo como Ikaros aceptaba a regañadientes –entonces proseguiré hacia el paradero de Seiya- afirmo la peli lila siendo imitada por Ikaros –a dónde vas- grito Sohara a Ikaros –espera aquí- ordeno la peli rosa un tanto fría preocupando a su amiga –no veo la razón por la cual debas acompañarme- concluyo Saori con un poco de sarcasmo fijándose que Ikaros no le prestaba nada de atención, así que ambas mujeres prosiguieron con la búsqueda del peli café en el bosque de bambú

Mientras que en el bosque, Seiya seguía cavando junto con Tomoki sin descanso –oye Tomoki, sé que eres un degenerado con las mujeres pero es que acaso esto es infinito- opino Seiya llorando desconsoladamente por ver que ambos estaban cavando desde hace un buen rato y los costales de la colección porno de Tomoki aún seguían medio llenos –creo que tienes razón, descansemos un poco- afirmo Tomoki sentándose en el suelo para ponerse a leer sus revistas. Tomoki se fijaba que Seiya lucia muy aburrido –oye, porque no intentas leer un rato las revistas- hablo Tomoki recostado en un árbol –no gracias, prefiero que Sohara me mate de la manera más cruel, a que me convierta en un viejo verde como tú, además de que...- dijo Seiya con la cara llorando a mares –¿pero qué?- dijo Tomoki muy confundido –Ikaros me dijo que si algún día me viera con esas revistas, mi vida acabaría justo ese minuto- aclaro Seiya con un rostro decaído –vale, pero por qué no lo intentas, nadie nos está viendo- opino Tomoki dándole vuelta a su página –bueno, un poco no me hará daño- dijo Seiya un poco tímido para abrir aquel libro sagrado donde a Seiya casi se le sale los ojos y por un momento casi se le detiene el corazón por estar viendo mujeres con unos vestidos y poses provocativas, ni siquiera, en su imaginación había pensado en eso, tal era el grado de excitación que Seiya botaba sangre por su nariz a montones sin parar –Tomoki...- dijo Seiya sin quitar la vista de aquella revista –que pasa- dijo Tomoki un poco confuso para luego ver como su amigo saltaba de alegría de un lado a otro diciendo –gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias- una y otra vez para acabar con salto de 4 metros cayendo en todo el costal y ponerse a leer como niño de primaria –Tomoki, no puedo creer que me hayan privado de este maravilloso regalo del cielo, si no las quieres yo podría tenerlas y así...- aclaro Seiya viendo como Tomoki temblaba a mas no poder para que este saliese de ahí pitando como alma que lleva el diablo –y a este que le pasa ahora- dijo Seiya un poco confuso solo para sentir como dos enormes cosmos asesinos estaban justo atrás de el –esto es malo, si mi mente no me falla, esos cosmos les pertenecen a...- dijo Seiya tartamudeando –hermano, que significa esto- dijo Ikaros entrando en modo de batalla –tal parece que tendremos que charlar acerca de tu conducta como caballero... Seiya- hablo Saori vistiendo su armadura celestial junto con Nike –no es lo que piensan, yo solo...- intento defenderse el peli café sin éxito alguno pues fue brutalmente golpeado por Ikaros y Saori las cuales lucían muy satisfechas cuando miraban el cuerpo medio muerto de Seiya –solo por esta vez unimos fuerza- aclaro Saori retirándose de ahí –no necesitaba tu ayuda para corregir a mi hermano, pero aun así... gracias- afirmo Ikaros acompañándola a un lado suyo dejando en muy malas circunstancias a Seiya el cual a duras penas se mantenía consiente. Tomoki fue acercándose a la escena del crimen –Seiya te encuentras bien- opino Tomoki –tu como crees que me ciento- aclaro Seiya intentando levantarse del suelo pesadamente –esta es tu lección Seiya- interfirió Tomoki jodiendo más a Seiya –pero de que hablas, todo fue tu culpa- dijo Seiya sobándose la mejilla hinchada –nunca pero nunca... me hagas caso- afirmo Tomoki con pose de sabio –cuánta razón tienes sabandija- opino Seiya antes de caer inconsciente

-diablos, Seiya se quedó dormido, y ahora quien podrá ayudarme- hablo Tomoki quejándose de todo el trabajo duro sin notar que era espiado por Astrea desde las sombras –tengo que idear un plan para acabarlo en un movimiento, si llegase a enfrentarlo en combate... seré derrotada... según lo que me informaron, Tomoki Sakuray fue el causante de la pelea de hace 6 meses- verifico Astrea notando que Tomoki se ponía a leer revistas eróticas dejando sus puntos vitales expuestos –eso es... ahora podre derrotarlo sin necesidad de pelear- aclaro Astrea usando una tarjeta de la sinapsis mientras que Tomoki solo pasaba el rato leyendo fijándose que Seiya estaba recobrando la conciencia poco a poco –hey, tu, el chico de ahí- hablo una vos desconocida llamando la atención de Tomoki que reacciono viendo una revista porno a su detrás –acaso será...- dijo Tomoki cogiendo la revista para toparse que era Astrea en traje de baño –ha, solo eres tú, si planeas ser modelo en este tipo de revistas, tienes un largo camino que recorrer- pronuncio Tomoki tirando la revista con Astrea dentro por algún arbusto dejándola muy avergonzada, porque según ella, esas poses que hacía era lo más lejos que podía llegar a hacer, aunque poniendo su misión en juego, tendría que llevarlo a niveles extremos –entonces que te parece esto- hablo Astrea dándole vuelta a la página donde ella aparecía sin sostén llamando la atención de Tomoki al instante –aprendes rápido para ser principiante- dijo Tomoki dándole vuelta a la revista donde Astrea cada vez perdía más ropa quedando solo en una camisa y bragas –solo una más... y entonces- aclaro Tomoki topándose con que la revista acababa ahí –esto es un mal chiste, que clase de autor termina su libro justo en el mejor final- pronuncio Tomoki intentando abrir el libro desesperado –basta, esto es muy vergonzoso- pedía Astrea desde adentro de la revista –debe haber algo filoso por aquí cerca para cortar esto- dijo Tomoki intentando buscar algunas tijeras, mas sintiendo como una presencia se acercaba por su detrás –a, Seiya, podrías ayudarme a abrir esto, tal parece que es muy resistente pero nosotros...- tarde fue su reacción por ver que se trataba de Sohara con su aura espectral –sabes, yo tengo algo que corta muy bien- aclaro Sohara mandando una ráfaga de energía que corto varias montañas en un instante dejando aterrado a Tomoki pensando que tal vez era un buen momento para correr por su vida, pero Sohara desenvaino su fiel brazo solo para descuartizar a Tomoki el cual no duro ni una milésima de segundo, salvando a Astrea en el progreso de ser perturbada por Tomoki, Sohara opto por retirarse dejando el trabajo listo para Astrea, lo único que tenía que hacer era clavarle su espada en el vientre y todo habría terminado. La rubia estaba frente a un Tomoki indefenso listo para ser ejecutado pero... no contaba con que Seiya se parece de inmediato muy confundido por lo sucedido viendo como Tomoki estaba inconsciente por ser cortado en todo su cuerpo –así que Sohara te atrapo viendo tus revistas porno, bueno, ya era tiempo que también te diesen algunos golpes de vez en cuando- aunque también se fijó que estaba la rubia con unas claras intenciones –tu amigo está incapacitado, y tú ya no tienes quien te proteja- aclaro Astrea con una sonrisa confiada –de que hablas, a ya veo, tienes hambre y estas empezando a delirar- dijo Seiya con una sonrisa –no...- grito Astrea pero siendo interrumpida por el sonido del estómago de Seiya y ella –bueno, tal vez un poco... pero ese no es el punto, su guerrero más fuerte esta fuera de combate y ahora no hay nadie que defienda a la reyna Urano- dijo Astrea muy confiada en sus palabras –te refieres a Ikaros, ella sabe cuidarse sola, no necesita de mí y mucho menos de Tomoki para enfrentarse a alguien peligroso- aclaro Seiya con un puchero de orgullo en sus palabras –bueno, eso no importa ahora, porque tu amigo morirá en este lugar- grito Astrea intentando clavar su espada en la yugular de Tomoki mas se fijó como era detenido por Seiya con sus simples dedos causando gran asombro en Astrea quien retrocedió ante tal acto de agilidad por fijarse en los ojos del peli café, algo que la helo muy dentro de su ser –que fue eso, sentí un miedo enorme, si hubiera estado un segundo más cerca de ese tipo, de seguro habría muerto- dijo Astrea con miedo en sus palabras para luego toparse con la infantil vos de Seiya –oye ten más cuidado, si el muere, no habrá quien controle a Sohara cuando le venga el periodo- grito Seiya alarmado y asustado de solo recordar las fechas en la que Sohara se ponía como una bestia sedienta de sangre en la cual no reconocía amigos de enemigos y solo Tomoki que era usado como escudo humano, era capaz de mantenerla a raya.

-entonces, ya no puedo ocultarlo más- pronuncio Astrea cerrando sus ojos para luego aparecer los mismos ojos rojos que Ikaros ponía cuando entraba en modo de combate la cual empezó a atacar a Seiya por todo el bosque con una espada y escudo de alta tecnología. Seiya no entendía nada de lo que pasaba pero algo que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida, era que cuando una mujer te atacaba a muerte significaba que la habías hecho enojar por algo muy grave –eto, no sé qué te haya hecho, pero sea lo que haya hecho, yo no lo hice- dijo Seiya en tono divertido esquivando todos los tajos de Astrea por el bosque –(como es esto posible, soy la más fuerte en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero para el parece que solo es un juego)- pensaba la rubia viendo que todos sus intentos por acabar con Seiya eran inútiles –bueno, creo que ya es hora de luchar en serio, no lo crees- pronuncio Seiya un poco serio –que quieres decir- hablo Astrea un poco sorprendida –me refiero a que llego la hora de luchar con tu máximo poder, a decir verdad, yo pensé que me estabas atacando por un capricho pero... al combatir contra ti, reconocí un olor muy repugnante el cual creo que nunca podré olvidar- aclaro Seiya con una sonrisa en sus labios –veo que tu maestro el cobarde te envió a asesinar a Tomoki aunque... creo que cometió un grave error al enviarte justo cuando yo me encontraba con el- dijo Seiya cruzándose de brazos en el suelo imitando la pose de Aldebarán de Tauro –ya que sabes información confidencial, me tendré obligada a matarte en el proceso humano, eres el primer terrícola que ha podido eludir mi ataque consecutivamente, por lo que quisiera saber tu nombre- replico Astrea muy segura en sus palabras y justo antes de lanzarse en combate fue detenida por Seiya – mi nombre es Seiya... pegasus Seiya- dijo el peli café causando un gran terror en Astrea –no puede ser, si eso es cierto, tú debes ser... el Asesino de Dioses... Pegasus Seiya- aclaro la rubia sudando a mares por tal revelación -antes de luchar, quisiera saber si peleas por órdenes o por voluntad propia- pidió Seiya muy tranquilo con los ojos cerrados –yo peleo por las ordenes de mi maestro y nada más- grito Astrea enfrascándose en una pelea a muerte con Seiya el cual no se inmutaba ante ningún ataque de su oponente para luego tomar distancia –entonces fracasaras, peleas por simples ordenes, diciendo que harás cualquier cosa por complacer a tu maestro... mientras que yo peleo por defender a mis amigos aun a costa de mi vida, el resultado está muy claro, si no quieres morir, te aconsejo que te vayas en paz- pidió Seiya manteniendo su serenidad; aunque el realmente no quería pelear con mujeres por lo que opto por intimidarla y así evitar un derramamiento de sangre inútilmente pero no se esperaba una respuesta de la rubia –ya sé que no soy rival contra ti, pero aun así, también tengo mi orgullo y daré lo mejor de mí en este combate- rugió Astrea elevando su energía a tal punto que hacía temblar el terreno cercano a ellos –veo que tendrá que ser por las malas (no quería llegar a esto pero no veo otra salida)- pensó/dijo Seiya haciendo arder su cosmos –dime Astrea, cual es el terreno que más dominas- preguntando a su oponente sus ventajas –las mías son las de cuerpo a cuerpo y pelear en campo abierto- declaro la rubia notando que había otorgado información de su poder y eso tal vez lo usaría en contra suya mientras que se golpeaba su cabeza en forma chibi pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Seiya descendía del cielo –pero que haces, pudiste enfrentarme en el bosque y así poder ganarme fácilmente- acato Astrea muy confusa –yo no soy de los hombres que golpean mujeres y mucho menos de los que pelean sucio, si vas a atacar, este es el mejor momento mocosa- dijo Seiya sin cambiar de pose junto con su semblante –creo que me subestimas, soy la angelroide más poderosa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo...- dijo Astrea para luego desaparecer rápidamente y aparecer detrás de Seiya con su espada lista para acertarle un tajo en el cuello –y poseo las alas de la **Hper-aceleracion** por lo tanto soy más rápida que tu- grito Astrea para ver que su espada al mero contacto con la piel de Seiya esta fue rechazada con una onda expansiva –que fue eso- dijo Astrea alarmada por ver que su ataque no había surtido efecto pero le resto menor importancia y opto por seguir con sus ataque los cuales no hacían el mero daño al cuerpo de Seiya –no lo entiendo, porque mis ataques no te hacen daño, será acaso por la protección de esa armadura- decía Astrea mientras atacaba sin descanso alguno hacia Seiya que se empezaba a aburrir por ese combate, tal parece que su poder había regresado a ser como antes y ahora tenía la entera libertad de desatarlo pero sabía que si lo hacía mataría a Astrea sin remedio alguno –te equivocas, no estoy llevando puesto nada más que la ropa- aclaro el peli café notando que Astrea estaba muy agitada –bueno, que te parece si ahora es mi turno de atacar- dijo Seiya acercándose hacia Astrea lentamente la cual creo un escudo –no podrás atravesar **_Aegis L,_** este escudo es una versión mejorada del escudo de Ikaros sempay- aclaro Astrea esperando el movimiento de Seiya fijándose que este hacia caso omiso a su advertencia y tan solo extendió su dedo índice hacia el escudo de la rubia el cual se destrozó en pedazos por el simple rose del dedo de Seiya asustando a Astrea –como es posible si se supone es el escudo más fuerte que puede tener una angelroide- dijo Astrea muy alarmada – no te ofendas pero, conozco personas que tienen escudos mucho más fuertes que el tuyo- dijo Seiya mirándola a los ojos –por lo que veo, tú te vasas en el combate entre espada y escudo y tu ataque central se basa en esa espada o me equivoco- opino Seiya dando en el clavo, lo que causo en Astrea cierto terror hacia Seiya el cual adivinaba todos sus movimientos –muy bien, te daré solo una oportunidad, así que ataca con todo lo que tengas si es que quieres salir viva de aquí- aclamo Seiya bajando sus brazos dejando sus puntos vitales expuestos –bien, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces cumpliré tus deseos- aclaro Astrea activando su haz bajo la manga el cual consistía en usar su espada –a ver si resistes esto humano **Hiper-vibroespada fotonica: Crisaor** \- grito Astrea lanzando una enorme espada de energía que media varios kilómetros hacia Seiya el cual no se movió ningún milímetro recibiendo todo el impacto. Luego de una explosión enorme por los cielos se miraba a Astrea respirando entre cortado por la gran cantidad de energía que había utilizado en ese ataque –logre... vencerlo- decía la rubia viendo como el polvo se disipaba para mostrar algo que la helo su propio reactor, era Seiya rascándose la nuca como niño –vaya, pensé que iba a ser un buen ataque pero veo que me equivoque- dijo este con una sonrisa fijándose que Astrea estaba muy sorprendida –no puede ser, es muy poderoso, pero aun así yo...- dijo está repitiendo su ataque nuevamente dándose cuenta que justo antes de que la enorme espada de poder acertara en Seiya este simplemente lo agarro con dos dedos al momento que rompía su espada en dos dejándola sin ningún arma para defenderse o poder pelear al momento que descendía al suelo cayendo de rodillas –no puedo ganar, soy muy débil, no pude completar mi misión, pero prefiero tener una muerte honorable que volver ante mi maestro- dijo la rubia mientras levantaba la mirada topándose con Seiya el cual se acercaba hacia ella con seriedad absoluta –que esperas, acaba conmigo- dijo esta sin siquiera darle cara esperando el golpe de gracia pero...

sintió como era cargada entre los brazos de Seiya hacia el templo –pero que haces, aunque hagas esto, mi objetivo no cambiara en nada- grito Astrea intentando salir de los brazo del peli café pero... –en vez de pensar en una muerte hermosa, no es mejor pensar en cómo tener una vida hermosa- dijo Seiya secamente dejando en shock a Astrea por ese comentario –tienes buenos ataques lo admito, pero dependes mucho de aquellos objetos, al comenzar la batalla, pude ver en tus ojos que no tenías la idea de ganar... te diré una cosa- dijo Seiya llamando la atención de Astrea –aquellos que renuncian a la idea de ganar antes de empezar, equivale a perder la pelea- dijo este haciendo que esta bajase la mirada –aunque... tienes potencial- opino Seiya con una sonrisa sincera haciendo que algo surja en el reactor de Astrea –a que te refieres- pregunto la pechugona tímidamente –pude notar algo muy dentro de ti, es como si hubiera podido sentir el despertar de un pequeño cosmos- acato Seiya mirando el atardecer –pero aun así yo perdí esta batalla, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para valerme por mi misma...- afirmo la rubia sin esperanzas sintiendo como Seiya se reía a su costado –que es tan gracioso- dijo Astrea muy enojada pensando que Seiya se burlaba por su debilidad –perdón si te ofendí, pero no me burlo de eso- aclaro este parando de reírse para luego formar una sonrisa en sus labios que Astrea pudo apreciar pareciéndole muy raro –me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando era pequeño, sabias que yo estuve algunas veces con la idea de perder las esperanzas al igual que tu pero...- opino Seiya recordando a sus seres queridos –quieres decir que tú también quisiste darte por vencido en alguna ocasión, aunque a que te refieres con ese "pero"- hablo Astrea con cierta curiosidad -me refiero a que solamente aquellos que han perdido la esperanza y dejan de combatir, son los que mueren- aclaro este dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Astrea –por qué me golpeas- dijo está intentando no llorar –tonta, que hubiera pasado si en vez de mí, hubiese sido un oponente desalmado, seguramente ya habrías muerto- reclamo este en forma chibi junto con esta –aunque si quieres vencer a Tomoki, te resultara difícil en el estado en el que te encuentras, después de todo, él es mucho más fuerte que yo- aclaró Seiya viendo hacia otro lado intentando sentir presencias cercanas –quieres decir que Sakuray Tomoki es aún más fuerte que tu- dijo esta toda asombrada –sí, si es que no pudiste conmigo, mucho menos podrás resistir con el- aclaro este dejando a Astrea con la incógnita del "qué hacer" sin contar que no se fijaron que ya habían llegado al templo de los monjes donde Seiya recostó a Astrea en la cama –puedo preguntarte algo mocosa- opino Seiya –mi nombre es Astrea... y supongo que si- dijo la rubia –¿Cuál es tu razón de luchar?- proclamo el peli café –ya te lo dije, yo simplemente peleo por las ordenes de mi maestro, ese es mi destino, o vas a decirme que no crees en eso- grito esta frente a Seiya que se mantenía con los brazos cruzados para luego acercar su brazo derecho hacia ella la cual reacciono cerrando los ojos lo más fuerte posible presintiendo que iba ser golpeada por responder de esa manera, pero se sorprendió al sentir algo cálido, era Seiya que agarraba su cabeza con cariño poniendo interrogantes en la cabeza de Astrea que no entendía su repentino cambio de humor –todos deberían vivir de acuerdo con la estrella bajo la que nacieron, algunos nacen con estrellas de buena suerte... y otros con estrellas de mala suerte, lo único que te puedo decir, es que siempre des lo mejor de ti, cualquiera que sea tu estrella- aclaro este dándole un sonrisa –entonces dime, cual es mi estrella para así poder cambiar- dijo esta con determinación –eso es algo que cada uno debe averiguarlo por sí mismo, yo no puedo decir cuál es tu estrella y mucho menos decirte como debes vivir- hablo Seiya sin presentir que Tomoki se acercaba hacia ellos

–hey, donde se habían metido ustedes dos- acato Tomoki con una sonrisa fijándose como la voluptuosa rubia se ponía detrás de Seiya con temor intentando cubrirse con él, acto seguido Seiya sentía como era aprisionado por dos enormes melones en su espalda sintiendo como su temperatura aumentaba y sus costillas se trituraban. Ante la vista de Tomoki esto no era para nada sano y educativo, pues ver que aquella rubia sobaba a Seiya con sus melones del frente, causo que Tomoki tuviera otra de sus tantas enseñanzas de su querido abuelo **_"SÍ TIENE TETAS... QUE TIENE DE MALO"_** –tienes razón abuelo, no importa si son alienígenas, ángeles, elfas o demonios, pero mientras tengan tetas, todo estará bien- dijo Tomoki para acto seguido jugar su movimiento, Seiya y Astrea notaron como una poderosa energía provenía de Tomoki el cual hizo desaparecer la dimensión donde se encontraban causando un miedo en Astrea la cual solo pudo acurrucarse en el pecho de Seiya por temor de salir lastimada con ese ataque mientras que Seiya presentía dos cosas:

1.-Ikaros lo mataría llegando a casa por estar abrazando de forma sobre protectora a otra angelroide que no sea ella porque según ella... los instintos de una mujer nunca fallan además de que son muy peligrosos para el hombre

2.-De no saber que su amigo Tomoki poseyera tales poderes y que tal vez esa historia de que Tomoki lo superaba... podría volverse realidad

 ** _-TRANSMIGRACION: 6 REYNOS-_** grito Tomoki poniendo en aprietos a Seiya y Astrea que no encontraban que hacer –esta técnica se basa en enviar a las personas a 6 infiernos diferentes de acuerdo al karma de su vida pasada. Bienvenidos sean... a los reinos de Tomoki- dijo este transformándose en una estatua de oro tragándose a los dos llevándolos al primer infierno

Tomoki: REINO DEL INFIERNO 

Astrea fue separada de Seiya siendo jalada por la espalda y Seiya en un intento de salvarla extendió la mano pero no pudo alcanzar fijándose como ambos caían en diferentes infiernos; Astrea caía en una gran piscina caliente siendo roseada con agua de la misma temperatura mientras que Seiya caía en lava ardiente –pero que narices...- dijo Seiya agarrándose de algunos peñascos intentando no caer a la lava. Aunque Tomoki prosiguió con la demostración de su poder

Tomoki: REINO DE LAS BESTIAS

Nuevamente Astrea caía víctima del ataque de Tomoki donde al parecer varios mini Tomoki bailaban por el cuerpo de Astrea sin parar. Aunque... Seiya no la pasaba nada bien pues este se había convertido en un feroz lobo que al parecer estaba peleando con otras bestias como el solo que, no importa cuántos derrotase, siempre salían más de algún lugar –que no debería ser el mismo trato para ambos pero...- dijo Seiya intentando reclamar el por qué le tocaba lo peor del infierno más notando lo que le pasaba a Astrea, el peli café agradecía no estar en los zapatos de la rubia en esos momentos

Tomoki: REINO DE LOS ESPIRITUS HAMBRIENTOS

En esta ocasión ambos jóvenes estaban en un prado lleno de comida pero al rato que intentaban probar algún bocado, esta simplemente desaparecía –maldición, ya sé que es una ilusión... pero la verdad es que no me puedo resistir con este hambre- dijo Seiya intentando agarrar las donas que flotaban por el aire y una Astrea que confundió a Seiya con comida e intento comerlo a mordidas por el cuello confundiéndolo con un hueso, aunque por más que jalase, se le era inútil por ver como la carne de Seiya era muy dura para ella por lo que solo le daba chupetones por todo el cuello del peli café intentando sacar el aroma sin fijarse de lo que en verdad hacia pasando a la oreja donde Astrea mordía la oreja de Seiya con caricia... sin embargo, el hambre, el cansancio, el poder de Tomoki y su debilidad por la comida le estaban jugando a Seiya una ilusión la cual consistía en ver a un gatito amarillo que le mordía el cuello, la oreja y le lamia su nariz sin darse cuenta que su amigo de al lado lo estaba grabando todo

Tomoki: REINO DE ASURA

Una vez terminado, Seiya y Astrea empezaron a recobrar la conciencia fijándose que ambos se encontraban en una situación un tanto comprometedora donde ambos jóvenes se apartaron rápidamente mirando hacia lados diferentes. Astrea por la vergüenza de hacer esas escenitas frente al hombre que la derroto anteriormente; y Seiya con el escalofrió de sentir la ira asesina de su novia esperándolo en casa con hacha en mano sin fijarse que la técnica de Tomoki seguía en progreso. Seiya noto como un centenar de espadachines se abalanzaron sobre una indefensa Astrea la cual no pudo hacer nada hasta que Seiya recibió todo el ataque quedando en pocas ropas, prácticamente ese ataque consistía en desnudar a Astrea pero Seiya se interpuso en ese ataque quedando gravemente herido –porque lo hiciste, no tenías motivos para salvarme- replicaba Astrea soltando lágrimas de ver que un simple humano la había salvado de quedar en ridículo –a diferencia de ti, que sigue ordenes... yo puedo decidir a quién proteger y... a quien atacar- aclaro Seiya quedando inconsciente poco a poco sin siquiera sentir como en un intento desesperado Astrea lo cargaba en su hombro –tranquilo, ya casi salimos de este infierno- recalco Astrea notando la luz de una posible salida más siendo interrumpida por Seiya que la detuvo –esa luz son los dos últimos mundos, si vamos en esa dirección de seguro moriremos- aclaro Seiya parándose por sí solo –este es el fin- dijo Astrea un poco temerosa de esa situación sin notar que Seiya ardía su cosmos desmesuradamente –solo uno podrá escapar... lo siento Astrea- proclamo Seiya hacia la rubia quien rompió en llanto por imaginar a Seiya salvándose a si mismo mientras que ella era abandonada por lo que cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando su inminente muerte pero sintió como era acogida por dos brazos los cuales pertenecían a Seiya el cual había saltado una enorme altura llegando muy cerca de la superficie y cerca del límite de la técnica –aquí vamos mocosa- grito Seiya arrojando a la rubia fuera de ese infierno pero justo antes de dejar a atrás a Seiya esta misma le pregunto -¿y tú?- dijo Astrea con lágrimas en sus mejillas – te lo dije ¿no?, solo uno saldrá con vida...- proclamo Seiya cayendo nuevamente hacia los dos últimos infiernos viendo como Astrea salía del templo de los monjes hacia el cielo derramando lagrimas por ver que no fue de mucha ayuda y fijando su mirada hacia Tomoki el cual venía siendo el representante del mundo humano y el de Dios a la vez –no sé cómo aprendiste esa técnica que solo lo pueden usar los del signo Virgo pero... - dijo Seiya aumentando su cosmos –veremos quién es más fuerte **_TUS 6 CAMINOS O MI METEORO\- _**alerto este lanzando cientos de estrellas fugases donde hubo un enorme choque de poderes destruyendo consigo el templo y media montaña...

 ** _CASA DE TOMOKI_**

 ** _-_** ya llegamos- dijeron Seiya y Tomoki esperando que les habrán la puerta porque al parecer se olvidaron las llaves –esperen, que no soy sorda...- grito Nimph yendo hacia la puerta solo para encontrarse a ambos jóvenes todos maltratados que al parecer habían vuelto de una guerra –pero que les paso, lucen todos maltratados- dijo alarmada Nimph esperando una respuesta –te refieres a esto, tan solo estábamos jugando- aclaro Seiya riendo de oreja a oreja junto a Tomoki que entraron a la casa topándose con Ikaros la cual no lucia nada feliz –¿dónde estabas?- pregunto Ikaros con un aire imponente haciendo temblar a Seiya el cual intento buscar una excusa mirando por todos lados pero solo encontró a sus dos amigos detrás de la que le hacían barras desde a fuera –todo estará bien- dijo Nimph junto a Tomoki observando como la vida de Seiya acabaría en un instante -te lo preguntare nuevamente ¿Dónde estuviste?- hablo Ikaros extendiendo sus alas con fuerza demostrando que no había escapatoria –(esto es malo, si no hablo correctamente... de seguro este será mi fin)- pensaba el peli café pero nada se le ocurría –bueno, que puedo decir, sabes muy bien que no te puedo mentir, solo te puedo decir que estuve en un pequeño calentamiento contra un oponente no muy listo pero... vaya que es muy testaruda- respondió Seiya con nostalgia al recordar a Astrea. Aunque no lo parezca, ella era la personificación de el mismo cuando apenas entrenaba para ser un caballero por lo que le tomo un poco de apego –no te culpo si no me crees, así que si quieres golpearme...- hablo Seiya siendo interrumpido por Ikaros quien le abrazo sorpresivamente –me alegra que estés bien hermano- dijo está despejando sus dudas –pero tu...- intento replicar Seiya –confió en ti además de que sé que nunca me mentirías - aclaro la peli rosada un poco sonrojada para mirar el cuello y oreja de Seiya los cuales tenían marcas de mordiscos y chupetones que no le parecieron para nada agradable ya que según su "maestra en las relaciones" Mikako eso solo significaba una cosa por lo que opto hacer lo que Mikako le había aconsejado hacer en esas circunstancias –bueno, Ikaros que hay de cenar...- proclamo Seiya sintiendo como sus costillas y órganos eran apretados por una Ikaros con los ojos rojos, clara característica de usar la mitad de su poder –me estas asfixiando Ikaros...- dijo Seiya ya muy azul por la falta de oxígeno –perdón, te duele, pero esto es solo un pequeño abrazo de hermanos- aclaro está aumentando su fuera haciendo que Seiya se rompa quedando en el suelo sin poder levantarse –a la próxima que encuentre eso en tu cuello, te daré un abrazo de novios, que te parece- dijo está caminando hacia la ducha dejando a todos muy confundidos excepto a Tomoki el cual si sabía, hasta tenia evidencia de quien le hizo a Seiya esas marcas en el cuello –mujeres, quien las entiende- contesto Seiya acomodando su columna solo para irse hacia su cuarto dejando a Tomoki y Nimph solos –aún está molesta por...- dijo Tomoki para ver como la peli celeste se retiraba muy enfadada con el

Todos estaban ya normales en sus rutinas hasta que algo llamo la atención de todos, por lo que optaron por salir hacia a fuera para ver cuál era ese repentino cambio en la calle solo para toparse con una mansión enorme que estaba al lado derecho de la casa de Tomoki. Este mismo junto con Nimph y Seiya estaban con sus ropas diarias pero no esperaban que Ikaros saliese con una toalla de baño y nada más en plena tarde, al parecer se había salido del baño en plena ducha –quien diablos es el que hizo todo esto- grito Tomoki muy alarmado pensando que sus días de poca tranquilidad terminarían con esto solo para ver como un figura salía de entre las enormes puertas revelándose a sí misma como la dueña de aquella mansión asombrando a Tomoki y Nimph

-con que eras tú- opino Ikaros con cierto desagrado mientras que Seiya permanecía tranquilo pero a la vez emocionado de ver que era...

-vaya, recibir un comité de bienvenida, no se hubieran molestado- dijo Saori –que es lo que buscas por aquí- proclamo Ikaros un tanto fría –primero que nada, vístete adecuadamente, salir de esa forma a la calle no es adecuada para la señora Reyna Urano- acato Saori segura de sus palabras, las miradas de estas dos saltaban las chispas provocando que ambas quieran enfrascarse en una batalla pero ambas fueron detenidas por el inmenso cosmos que Seiya empezó a emanar calmando a las dos mujeres -señorita Saori... no... Athena... perdón por mi osadía pero tengo muchas preguntas, le ruego por favor me cuente todo- dijo Seiya arrodillado con un pie con su cabeza baja frente a su Diosa como lo hacían los antiguos santos –hermano, ¿por qué te arrodillas?- opino Ikaros sorprendida por ese cambio de Seiya –la que está frente a mi es Athena, Diosa de la guerra, a la cual jure proteger- admitió Seiya con simpleza bajando la cabeza frente a Saori la cual estaba con su rostro un poco feliz por esa declaración aunque no le gusto que se refiera hacia ella como una Diosa –llámame Saori, como lo hacías antes Seiya- proclamo Saori muy feliz haciendo enojar un poco a Ikaros a la cual no le gustaba para nada el comportamiento que Seiya estaba mostrando –bien, como primera orden te ordeno regresar al santuario para ocupar el rango de santo dorado, serás el nuevo santo de sagitario- afirmo Saori con mucha alegría pero esto en Seiya causo una gran sorpresa, no podía ir en contra de las ordenes de Athena y mucho menos desafiarla, pero eso significaría dejar a sus amigos y a su pequeña hermana atrás -yo...yo...- repetía Seiya muy confundido actuando un poco desesperado por lo que debía hacer, intentando sacar una conclusión sin contar que...

Una ráfaga de cosmos fue dirigida hacia Saori con la intención de mandarla a volar pero esta reacciono con su cosmos divino neutralizando el ataque solo para dirigir su mirada hacia Ikaros la cual estaba irradiando ira pura en contra de ella

-crees que tienes el derecho a mandarlo como si fuera tu juguete personal así como asi, él no es tu peón para mandarlo a pelear cada una de tus batallas, él es...- Ikaros fue cortada por la peli lila –entonces dime quien es Seiya- opino Athena con cierta curiosidad hacia esta la cual solo miro a Seiya que no sabía que hacer –él es mi hermano... y también mi novio- dijo Ikaros con una sonrisa que fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Saori ahora estaba furiosa en contra de Ikaros –aprenderás a no meterte con mi Pegaso- afirmo Saori emanando su cosmos para luego enviárselo todo hacia la peli rosa con intenciones homicidas pero...

Su ataque había sido detenido por Ikaros con una sola mano –esto es todo lo que tienes, me decepciona el ver que te hagas llamar diosa con tan poco poder, hasta Perséfone es una rival mucho mejor que tu- proclamo Ikaros con mucha tranquilidad, pero ella misma sabía que perdería su brazo de seguir así; siendo observada por el mismo Seiya que no sabía qué era lo correcto –desaparecerás de este mundo- afirmo Saori muy confiada observando como Ikaros retrocedía poco a poco por su poder

-mi hermano me enseño muchas cosas, pero hay algo que nunca olvidare- dijo Ikaros con cierta sonrisa en su rostro –y se puede saber qué fue lo que te enseño- proclamo Saori sin interés alguno viendo como el cosmos de Ikaros superaba al suyo mismo, y sin darse cuenta, el cosmos de Saori fue comprimido hasta reducirse solo a moléculas, no era otro más que Ikaros que había usado su cosmos para suprimir el de Athena causando gran impresión frente a todos –me enseño que solo luchando, podre alcanzar mis sueños y no importa a quien me enfrente... lo hare pedazos si se interpone en mi camino- hablo seriamente Ikaros sorprendiendo a Saori la cual no conocía ese lado de la Reyna Urano pero algo detuvo a Ikaros antes de que se enfrascara en batalla –ya es suficiente Ikaros- hablo el peli café sin sentimiento alguno caminando frente a ella con su pelo tapándole los ojos –Seiya, es momento de irnos- afirmo Saori con su típica sonrisa pero no esperaba aquella respuesta de su más fiel caballero –que fue lo que dijiste- hablo Saori muy atónita por esa respuesta –lo siento, pero no iré contigo, es cierto que desde pequeño entrene para proteger a la reencarnación de Athena pero lo cierto es que...- dijo el peli café ardiendo su cosmos frente a su Diosa –yo siempre luche por voluntad propia y no porque me lo ordenasen, ahora tengo nuevos amigos, una nueva familia, un nuevo propósito por el cual vivir... la tengo a ella- dijo Seiya tomando de la mano a Ikaros la cual se tranquilizó mientras una sonrisa se formó en su rostro haciendo que Saori se contenga de milagro –así que esa es tu voluntad, bueno si ese es el caso, no tengo más opción- acato Saori cerrando los ojos. Ikaros solo podía esperar un ataque descontrolado por parte de Saori pero... el ataque nunca llego, al parecer el cosmos que la diosa emanaba descendía al punto de desaparecer

-mi deber como Diosa es proteger este mundo, y no pienso involucrar a ningún humano en mi capricho por lo que he tomado una decisión- aclaro la peli lila ante todos –y que decidiste Athena- pregunto Seiya muy tranquilo ante esa situación –(veo que recuperarte será muy difícil, pero no pienso rendirme) he decidido quedarme a vivir en este pueblo y justo ahora me estoy mudando- confirmo esta con una sonrisa fingida haciendo que todos se caigan hacia atrás por tal respuesta –pero eres una diosa, tu deber es estar en el santuario para velar por el mundo- hablo Seiya muy intranquilo –eso ya lo sé, pero dado el caso que no hay amenazas, no hay por qué alarmarse- dijo esta como si nada lo que hizo que Seiya se lo tragase pero no podía engañar a Ikaros, esta conocía sus planes desde un principio –(así que ese es tu plan, pero no te dejare que me lo quites)- pensó Ikaros un tanto celosa por ver como Saori agarraba el brazo de Seiya con ternura y Seiya no se daba cuenta de esa jugada por parte de Saori –Seiya, ya es momento de que vayas a hacer tus tareas no lo crees- ordeno Ikaros jalando a Seiya del brazo apegándolo contra su cuerpo que estaba cubierto solo con una toalla haciendo enojar a Saori que lo veía todo –creo que necesitara mi ayuda en esos problemas- afirmo Saori acompañándolos hacia la casa de Tomoki –no, creo que eso no será necesario- hablo Ikaros con una sonrisa fingida hacia Saori –en serio, que tal si hay algún problema que no entiendas- hablo Saori defendiéndose para luego comenzar una discusión sin sentido frente a Seiya el cual cargaba los cuerpos sin alma de Tomoki y Nimph hacia la casa de este con una mano los cuales estaban inconscientes por imaginar otra pelea que acabaría con media ciudad –Ikaros, metete a la casa si es que no quieres coger un resfriado- ordeno Seiya levantando a la peli rosa en su hombro –pero hermano, yo aún...- intento protestar esta –no te preocupes, ya hice todos los deberes, no hay de qué preocuparse- dijo Seiya –tú también deberías entrar- proclamo Seiya hacia Saori –gracias, ansió ver como es tu hogar- acato Saori entrando junto con Seiya a la casa viendo el puchero de molestia por parte de Ikaros mientras que en algún lugar rio abajo...

Se encontraba Sugata pescando su alimento sin contar que un objeto desconocido se estrelló contra el suelo muy cerca de el por lo que fue a investigar –pero al llegar se topó que era la misma chica rubia que había aparecido hace unos días -¿Qué significa esto?- se preguntaba Sugata mas notando como esta balbuceaba palabras hasta que toco el tema de la synapse y de la visita que hicieron él y el grupo de Tomoki pero lo que más le impacto fue que dijo "la diosa de la guerra ha vuelto, pronto comenzaran los preparativos", eso basto para Sugata sacara conclusiones de inmediato mientras se fijaba que la rubia despertaba –donde estoy- hablo Astrea mirando a su alrededor –veo que tienes mucha más información, dime, te importaría contármelo- opino Sugata muy serio

 ** _NOTAS DEL AUTOR_**

 ** _Nuevo episodio subido, que bien ¿no? Quiero agradecerle a "Roy 4" y a "Milord DS", tendré muy en cuenta sus ideas acerca de esta historia pero sobre todo a Ana maría Rivero la cual es una muy querida amiga mía que realmente le ha gustado la historia y me motiva a seguir con mi proyecto. Hasta un nuevo capítulo y no dejen de opinar... sé dónde viven XDXDXDXDXD_**


	6. COMBATE EN EL RING

COMBATE EN EL RING

Al parecer Sugata había encontrado una valiosa fuente de información a su disposición en ese lugar –ya veo, los sueños de Tomoki están conectados con la sinapsis lo que causo que se sintieran amenazados y decidieron eliminarlo por eso- concluyo Sugata ajustando sus lentes impresionando a Astrea que se encontraba en shock por tal respuesta de un simple humano – (que hago, este tipo es muy listo... ya se) que sueño tuve, al parecer me quede dormida- hablo Astrea intentando no ser descubierta pero...

-que yo sepa, los angelroide no pueden dormir y mucho menos soñar, solo conozco a una de tu clase que fue capaz de realizar ese milagro gracias a su hermano- dijo Sugata frente a la rubia que se quedó sin habla al escuchar aquella declaración pues saber que una de su especie pudiese dormir no lo encontrabas todos los días –y por si no fuera poco, también afirmaste que Athena Diosa de la Guerra regreso de los muertos- aclaro Sugata –no, no, eso no es cierto, ella jamás estuvo muerta, todo este tiempo tan solo estaba en...- hablo Astrea sin darse cuenta que casi revela un gran secreto que le costaría la vida frente a su maestro –con que era eso, a mi amigo le encantara conocerte para que le cuentes todo acerca de Athena- aclaro Sugata muy confiado poniendo contra las cuerdas a Astrea –(este sujeto es muy peligroso, mejor será derrotarlo para que no sea un obstáculo en mi misión)- pensó Astrea con los ojos en espiral pero aun consiente para luego fijarse que no traía sus armas ya que fueron destruidas en el combate anterior con el Santo de Pegaso

Y sin darse cuenta sintió como unas sogas la envolvieron por todo el cuerpo dejándola indefensa para luego toparse con una chica de pelo purpura oscuro –ya veo, intentas matar a Sakuray Tomoki, no es así- pronuncio Mikako con una sonrisa y los ojos serrados con un cuchillo de combate apuntando la yugular de la rubia asustándola en el transcurso, Astrea solo sentía miedo ya que ahora no contaba con sus armas para defenderse ni la ayuda de Seiya que anteriormente la había salvado de Tomoki –dime Astrea chan- hablo Mikako con su típica sonrisa asustando más aun a Astrea –si, perdón, perdón- contesto la rubia viendo venir un tajo del filudo instrumento hacia su pecho pero este estaba dirigido a cortar las sogas dejándola en el suelo dejando muy confundida a la pechugona por esa acción –bien te ayudare, hace tiempo que yo también pensaba en asesinar a Tomoki- dijo Mikako muy entusiasmada siendo observada por Sugata de lejos –(actúa igual que una niña que encontró un nuevo juguete para divertirse)- pensó Sugata para luego retirarse de ese lugar dejando a ambas mujeres en el rio. Donde Mikako le daba instrucciones a Astrea sobre torturar a Tomoki pero... –Mikako sensei, quisiera saber qué tipo de persona es el caballero de Pegaso- pidió Astrea frente a ella refiriéndose a Seiya –no sé cómo podría explicártelo ya que la verdad es solo un adolescente rebelde e intranquilo con la mentalidad de un niño de 5 años, en pocas palabras es solo un idiota... pero también es mi querido alumno- aclaro Mikako muy feliz siendo escuchada por Astrea quien solo estaba entusiasmada con escuchar aquella historia

-pero la verdad es que él no fue siempre un gran caballero como tú piensas pero lucho por serlo, no tuvo una gran habilidad pero bien que lo acepto. El siempre avanzo sin miedo, su corazón fue su propia guía y supo que algún día podría demostrar su valía- dijo Mikako viendo hacia el horizonte donde el sol se ocultaba entre la montañas –Mikako sensei, el me conto que también hubo algunas ocasiones en la que quiso darse por vencido ¿eso es cierto?- pregunto Astrea con entusiasmo –no sé si sea cierto pero que yo sepa nunca se rindió, nunca lo ha podido hacer, tiene el don de levantarse incluso después de caer; él supo que iba a hacer un gran caballero porque confió y tuvo fe por ese motivo entreno hasta desfallecer- hablo Mikako muy feliz hacia la rubia que estaba muy sorprendida –así que fue un gran caballero, ¿pero hoy en día también es reconocido?- pregunto Astrea con curiosidad hacia esta –él fue y será un Santo que en la historia dejo huella, su mirada siempre alzada y nunca dejo que cayera; integrante de los santos legendarios en esta era pero el grupo se rompió cuando sus amigos tomaron caminos totalmente diferentes por lo que decidió mejorar y emprender un viaje que le daría fuerza y ayudaría en su aprendizaje. Su nombre es Seiya y hoy te cuento su historia y como sus actos quedaron grabados en mil memorias- indico Mikako satisfecha mientras veía que Astrea estaba muy atenta a sus palabras –eso quiere decir que posee un gran talento para el combate- opino Astrea -te equivocas- respondió Mikako –que quieres decir- hablo Astrea muy interesada –Seiya jamás tuvo talento para el campo de batalla, simplemente pudo ser grande como una leyenda sin necesitar talento, un gran corazón es lo único que tuvo, "será muy grande eso le dijo su hermana", su espíritu es fuerte y nadie podrá romperlo. Él nunca se rindió, solo avanzo, obstáculos sobrepaso, no desiste ni fracasa, si cae se levanta. Comete 1000 fallos pero vuelve a intentarlo pues al final solo eso le permitió lograrlo aunque...- manifestó Mikako con su semblante un poco decaído siendo notado por Astrea

-aunque el hoy en día vive frustrado, no pudo salvar a nadie ni a su Diosa ni su hermana; tampoco fue tan grande pero...- expreso Mikako con cierta nostalgia del pasado haciendo que Astrea se ponga más curiosa e interesada en la vida de Seiya –pero con el tiempo conoció a Ikaros la Reyna Urano y con el vínculo forjado decidió convertirla en su pequeña hermana sin embargo hubo una batalla hace 6 meses en la que sería todo o nada y la destrucción nos esperaba si el fracasaba, partió hacia aquel combate mortal donde todos nosotros juramos que si no volvería al menos lo recordaríamos, pudo irse tranquilo ya que su hermana a salvo permanecerá y para lograr su objetivo se sacrificó, he de admitir que demasiado se parecían y se fue de este mundo con su misión cumplida- finalizo Mikako dando terminado su explicación frente a Astrea –pero yo aún quiero escuchar más su historia- decía está muy entusiasmada –si quieres saber más de él, porque no vas y se lo preguntas, tranquila el no muerde- menciono Mikako hacia esta que solo podía bajar la cabeza recordando que por su culpa Seiya casi muere viendo como Mikako se iba de ahí –si no me sigues no podre ayudarte a vencer a Tomoki- anuncio está siendo seguida por la rubia

 ** _Con el grupo de Tomoki_**

Al parecer en la ciudad de Sorami donde la noche ya hacia su aparición, había un festival en la que todo el mundo asistió sin ninguna demora y eso no dejaba fuera a nuestros protagonistas que también fueron a aquel evento con sus trajes de yukata tradicional -¡guaa! Hay muchas tiendas donde comprar- pronuncio Sohara muy feliz caminando junto a Tomoki y Nimph que lucían muy alegres –Sohara espero no compres nada raro este año- expreso Tomoki un poco chistoso pero callándose al instante sintiendo como su amiga amenazaba con matarlo frente a todos y Seiya que en esos momentos caminaba platicando con Sugata de ciertos temas acerca de la escuela que hacían que Seiya perdiese la paciencia pensando que no era necesario que lo sermonearan solo por sus bajas calificaciones mientras que Ikaros y Saori solo podían insultarse con las miradas desde lejos por un solo motivo que sucedió horas atrás en la casa de Tomoki solo por la vestimenta de Seiya para el evento...

 ** _Flash back_**

Justo después de que todo rastro de conflicto desapareciera; una rápida recuperación de Tomoki y Nimph todo había terminado, todos estaban en la sala intentando romper el hielo ya que ahora había una nueva integrante que desde la perspectiva de Tomoki solo traería más problemas arruinando más aun su vida, pues tenía suficiente con la vida que vivía día a día –saben esto es incómodo, iré a traer algo de te para todos- hablo Nimph dejando a todos con la excusa perfecta mientras que el ambiente de la sala se ponía más tenso –Athena, quisiera por favor que me contaras como pudiste sobrevivir después de la mortal batalla con Hades- hablo Seiya intentando buscar respuestas pero siendo interrumpidos por Nimph que venía con él te ya listo para todos –dime Seiya, es necesario volver a recordar días tristes- opino Saori un poco decaída siendo vista por todos haciendo sentir mal a Seiya por esa declaración –lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte...- aclaro Seiya siendo interrumpida por la misma –no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante solo pensaremos en mirar hacia adelante ¿te parece?- opino Saori acercándose hacia Seiya con una sonrisa ignorando olímpicamente la ira que Ikaros emanaba por tal acción y justo antes de que esta estallara en ira Tomoki opino algo que nadie esperaba -si me permiten hablar, hoy se festeja un festival, que tal si vamos todos como buenos amigos- aclaro este hacia todos

-bien, pero para ir, creo que necesitaremos vestirnos para la ocasión- dijo Saori que marcaba con un celular y a los pocos segundos caía un paquete desde un helicóptero del techo –como paso esto- grito Tomoki desesperado por ver como su casa se desmoronaba –tranquilo, yo pagare los daños- dijo Saori muy confiada para luego todos se toparan con la sorpresa de que aquella caja contenía la más fina y cara de todas las yukata –tu no cambias verdad- concluyo Seiya viendo que su vieja amiga no había madurado en nada fijándose que su hermana salía de ahí hacia su cuarto anunciando que traería algo muy especial

–(no cabe duda que es una pituca, de seguro todo esto es para ella)- pensó Nimph y Tomoki viendo como Saori elegía de entre todos para ponerse ella misma –que esperan, una invitación, prueben que también esto es para ustedes- ordeno Saori con una sonrisa hacia todos viendo como a todos se les formaba la incógnita para luego una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –este es muy bueno, o tal vez este, o quizás este...- decía en delirio Nimph tantos trajes bonitos según las chicas –yo elegiré uno muy masculino, uno que atraiga a las mujeres tal vez- opino Tomoki muy entusiasta frente a tanta mercadería pero Seiya solo permanecía inmóvil con cara de "¿Qué debería hacer)" hasta que Saori lo saco de sus pensamientos –vamos Seiya, también hay uno para ti, pruébatelo- menciono Saori con una sonría sincera pero en eso del techo cayo Ikaros armando mucho desastre a su alrededor –oye ten cuidado, Seiya estaba a punto de probarse una yukata que le compre- grito Saori fijándose como la peli rosada la ignoraba para acercarse hacia Seiya con un pedazo de tela que al parecer lucia muy antigua y destrozada por los bordados junto su tela con poco color –Seiya, esto también te pertenece- menciono Ikaros entregándole a Seiya aquel traje –Ikaros, esto es...- articulo Seiya muy sorprendido y feliz de que su pequeña hermana aun poseía su antigua yukata con la imagen del Pegaso la cual estaba destrozada por los ataques de Nimph que paso tiempo atrás en el antiguo festival –no tenías que hacerlo tonta, pero aun así gracias- afirmo Seiya sobando la cabellera de Ikaros que en esos instantes se sonrojo eufóricamente por ese acto hasta que llego la peli lila –Seiya, crees que ese traje no está muy antiguo, mejor sería ir con uno de estos- formulo Saori sosteniendo un traje dorado con hilos de oro con una sonrisa haciendo que las ilusiones de Ikaros decayeran por el hecho de que ella ofrecía mejores cosas que ella pero no contaba con la respuesta que diría Seiya

-no lo tomes personal pero tú sabes que nunca me ha gustado resaltar tanto en la sociedad Saori- afirmo Seiya negando la yukata de Saori y aceptando la de Ikaros, cosa que causo que la peli rosa sintiera volver sus esperanzas –hey Seiya, estas seguro, estos trajes no son tan malos- opino Tomoki ya vestido junto con Nimph –lo siento pero más me gusta este- aclaro Seiya seguro de sus palabras –entonces vamos que la fiesta no va a venir hacia aquí... o si- hablo Tomoki tomando una carta de la sinapsis pero fue golpeado por una furiosa Nimph –quiero una noche normal Tomoki y no aceptare más juegos- rugió la peli celeste a Tomoki que estaba estampado con la pared –tranquila suele pasar- dijo Seiya con simpleza haca Saori que estaba muy sorprendida por la magnitud de fuerza de aquella niña que bien parecía una Loli

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

Saori ahora sí que estaba muy moleta ya que no consiguió lo que quería y veía que Seiya estaba muy apegado con Ikaros cerca de un puesto de dulces pero opto por ir con ellos con la cabeza fría para no causar problemas. Aunque todos estaban muy emocionados por esa noche... –oigan, Mikako no vendrá- opino Seiya –ella dijo que estaba organizando un evento por lo que no creo que tarde- aclaro Sugata; Tomoki antes de dar un paso más se topó con algo que no esperaba volver a ver ese año, era nada más y nada menos que el puesto de las palomas junto con el letrero de "JUDAS" –tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto- afirmo Tomoki sudando balas junto con Sohara que pensaba de la misma forma pero Seiya –quien lo diría, tendré mi revancha muy pronto- hablo Seiya muy entusiasta golpeando la palma de su mano muy entusiasmado pero no contó con la aparición de Mikako –veo que están todos presentes- manifestó la presidenta topándose con un nuevo rostro. Tomoki por instinto propio intento escapar lo más rápido que pudiese pero fue chapado por un hombre alto con pelo blanco –nos volvemos haber hijitos de mama- hablo el desconocido ignorando las palabras de Tomoki que solo pedía que lo soltasen –tranquilo Tomoki, este año no pienso hacer un tiroteo, ya aprendí mi lección, el festival es dedicado a Dios por lo que este año...- pronuncio Mikako al tiempo que un gran cartel aparecía detrás suyo –hare un torneo de sumo- confirmo Mikako hacia todos que estaban muy sorprendidos por esa declaración –me voy- dijo Seiya retirándose de ahí –que pasa miedito- dijo Mikako intentando que también participe –a palabras necias, oídos sordos- pronuncio Seiya siguiendo su camino –(que puedo hacer, no tengo idea alguna ahora)- pensaba Mikako desesperada pero... –Seiya, si no participas hare que Japón deje de producir tu preciado "ANIME"- amenazo Saori hacia el peli café que se detuvo en seco por esa amenaza –(es cierto) la verdad podría prohibir el "ANIME" inclusive en todo el mundo- confirmo Mikako hacia Seiya que estaba dándoles la espaldas –no serían capaz de tal acto inhumano, las conozco, ustedes no serían unos monstruos sin alma- mando Seiya hacia ambas mujeres un poco asustado de que hiciesen ese acto tan vil y perverso con la sociedad y la humanidad –crees que no podríamos ser capases de eso, tengo una de las empresas más grandes de todo el mundo- comento Saori –mi familia tiene influenzas- dijo Mikako con seguridad –no nos subestimes- hablaron ambas mujeres sintiéndose superior a Seiya –(que puedo hacer, si quisieran lo podrían cumplir su amenaza, las esperanzas de todos los Otakus descansa en mis hombros)- pensaba Seiya apretando sus puños en señal de impotencia para luego caer de rodillas derrotado hacia ambas mujeres mientras que los demás a su alrededor solo veían –no puedo creerlo, acaso, son hijas del mismo Diablo para decir esas palabras- grito Sugata hacia las dos –así, ahora que recuerdo tu eres fanático de "High School DxD", dime, te gustaría que lo canceláramos para su 4 entrega- afirmo Mikako con Saori con cara de malicia poniendo en aprietos al peli plateado pero... –que tal una apuesta- hablo Tomoki muy serio –bien, me gustan las apuestas, habla- afirmo Saori impresionando a Mikako que hubiese otra persona casi igual que ella –si nosotros dos ganamos, tendremos el derecho de pedirles algo que ustedes dos no podrán negar- advirtió Tomoki sabiamente –aceptamos- dijeron ambas mujeres –Tomoki, espero no pienses en hacernos cosas sucias- dijo Mikako con cuchillo en mano junto con Saori y su katana observando como Tomoki se reía como loco viéndolas lascivamente pero siendo golpeado por Sohara donde todos veían en especial las mujeres con armas –si eso pensé, todos los hombres son iguales- hablo Saori entrando al estadio de sumo con Mikako dejando a las demás a fuera. Ikaros solo pudo acercarse a Seiya que lloraba lagrimas –hermano, si quieres puedo eliminarla- pronuncio Ikaros intentando subirles los ánimos –no caeremos tan bajo como ellas Ikaros, pero pagaran caro en el torneo- grito Seiya con determinación hacia el cielo y a lo lejos estaba Tomoki con Nimph –ahora es el momento de salir de aquí- pronuncio Tomoki saliendo lo más rápido de ahí pero Nimph lo paro –sabes, en vez de tantas molestias, Sohara y yo podríamos eliminar el porno de todo el mundo permanentemente con una carta de la sinapsis si queremos, además de que fuiste tú quien propuso la apuesta, espero no le dejes todo el trabajo a Seiya- confirmo Nimph con una sonrisa confiada viendo que Tomoki regresaba con la cola entre las piernas –buena elección- dijo la peli celeste

 ** _Torneo de sumo: área de combate_**

En todo el estadio había mucha gente aclamando con que empezarán los combates de una buena vez mientras que a los adentros estaban Seiya y Tomoki esperando su entrada triunfal con la vestimenta de un boxeador –por el honor y la gloria, hoy juramos que ganaremos este pinche torneo- grito Seiya –al menos uno de nosotros ganara y cobrara venganza contra ellas- pronuncio Tomoki con determinación –aprenderán que con el anime y el porno nadie se mete- dijeron ambos jóvenes valientes saltando a la arena con saltos acrobáticos

-bienvenidos a la primera ronda del torneo legendario de Satsukitane, en esta esquina tenemos al "enmascarado sin pantalones" con su compañero "triple xxx"- grito el comentarista hacia el estrado –hey Tomoki, te dije que no me eligieras el nombre cabron- grito alarmado Seiya hacia este –que más quieres, tu nombre es muy bueno- manifestó Tomoki viendo que los hombres del publico los apoyaban en cuerpo y alma pero las mujeres... estas simplemente los abucheaban con la comida que tenían por todos los lados posibles –genial, primera ronda y ya tenemos la atención del público- menciono Seiya con sarcasmo pero observo que Tomoki entro a la arena primero –Seiya, déjame este combate- propuso Tomoki con sencillez –como quieras, solo gana- advirtió Seiya sin más pero casi se le sale el corazón al ver que el oponente era una mujer la cual estaba muy dotada y conociendo a su amigo, este no tardaría en hacer uno de sus tantos actos impuros –réferi, cambio...- dijo Seiya hacia Sohara – lo siento, pero si hacen eso, daré por terminado el combate, además de que aquellas dos no parecen muy convencidas con tu idea- dijo Sohara nerviosa a las bancas donde estaban Ikaros y Saori -hermano, espero no estés planeando nada indecente- amenazo Ikaros con sus ojos rojos dando a entender que en cualquier segundo se transformaría –tal vez quieras hacerle compañía a Hades en el inframundo- opino Saori con una sonrisa tétrica que irradiaba un aura del mismo infierno con una mirada fulminante hacia Seiya el cual decidió no decir nada más pues salvar a Tomoki no parecía tan buena idea en esos momentos

-que empiece el torneo- ordeno Sohara que era el réferi donde la chica empezó por abalanzarse sobre Tomoki llevándolo contra las cuerdas donde empezó a golpearlo en la cara sin contemplaciones y para rematarlo agarro su cabeza para poder estamparlo contra el suelo y tirarse sobre Tomoki dando a entender a el réferi que dé ya la cuenta -1... 2...- Sohara no pudo entender por qué la participante dejo ir la victoria y viendo como su amigo Tomoki hacia su contra ataque... lo que todos veían a continuación dejo con la boca abierta a todo el público junto con el jurado –el participante enmascarado sin pantalones las está acariciando- dijo el comentarista a lo lejos sentando junto a Sugata y a Nimph –ustedes que opinan- opino el comentarista hacia los dos de su lado –en un torneo de sumo, esto sería una falta grave, pero esto claramente es lucha libre por lo que no hay problema- aclaro Sugata sabiamente –la lucha libre es un dulce- pregunto Nimph con curiosidad dando a entender que no sabía nada acerca de ese deporte

-el primer combate ha sido ganado por el dúo pervertido- grito el comentarista hacia el público que solo abucheaba al equipo ganador –tomen sus cosas y ballance- gritaban las mujeres arrojándoles cualquier cosa que encontrasen por ahí hacia los dos que se escondieron justo a tiempo –no nos fue tan mal- hablo Tomoki con orgullo siendo golpeado por Seiya en la cabeza dejándole un chichón –en un combate se pelea justamente, no haciendo trampa y por si fuera poco, ahora tenemos el odio de todo el público femenino- protesto Seiya hacia este –tranquilo, solo son unas cuantas mujeres, no pasa nada- reclamo Tomoki enfurecido –esas mujeres también son Sohara, Mikako, Saori, Nimph y mi hermana que tal vez me asesine llegando a casa- grito Seiya desesperado por imaginarse su muerte siendo mutilado en sus tesoro más preciado tapándose su parte noble –bueno, admito que me pase un poco, pero tengo un plan para poner las cartas a nuestro favor- dijo Tomoki muy confiado

En las bancas estaba Nimph sentada comiendo sus golosinas muy aburrida hasta que escuchaba voces que la llamaban –Nimph, ven un momento por favor- pedía Tomoki a lo lejos junto con Seiya. Una vez que se acercó hacia los dos jóvenes –que quieres Tomoki- dijo Nimph –por favor, necesito que nos des algún efecto para hacernos tipos geniales ante las mujeres- rogaba Tomoki de rodillas ante esta –y tú por que no suplicas como el- replico Nimph hacia Seiya que se encontraba de brazos cruzados –lo siento, pero el suplicar no es lo mío- contesto Seiya con simpleza –entonces no lo hare- hablo Nimph yéndose de ahí –Seiya, tienes que hacer algo- decía Tomoki hacia el peli café que al parecer no quería aceptar –Nimph te daremos cualquier cosa que quieras pero ayúdanos por favor- rogaba Tomoki arrastrándose a los pies de la peli celeste –está bien pero...- decía Nimph un poco sonrojada viendo a Seiya que solo estaba con traje de luchador dejando al expuesto su físico que superaba al de Tomoki –quiero que Seiya me cargue en su espalda- hablo tímidamente –eso es todo- replico Tomoki –eso a ti no te interesa- grito Nimph golpeando la cabeza de Tomoki contra el duro suelo –bueno, no tengo problemas con eso- declaro Seiya agarrando la cintura de esta que hizo un sonido que no paso desapercibido por Tomoki –(debo estar escuchando cosas sin sentido, acabo de escuchar a Nimph gemir)- pensaba Tomoki tirado en el piso con un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz que no paraba de ver como Nimph estaba muy roja. Seiya al parecer se confundió y en vez de cargarla en su espalda, la hizo sentar en sus hombros sobre el cuello –listo, ahora nos darás el efecto- dijo Seiya con una sonrisa saltando de alegría de lo fácil que era tratar con Nimph pero... la peli celeste no planeaba eso. Al parecer la entre pierna de Nimph chocaba fuertemente con el cuello de Seiya y con los saltos de este, le hacían sentir muy bien en aquellas zonas –para... para por favor... si no- decía Nimph botando un vapor por su boca pero no era oída por los gritos del público de a fuera –Seiya creo que deberías de parar- opino Tomoki con tapones en su nariz –pero mira, ahora es el turno de Ikaros y gano de solo un golpe- comento Seiya muy alegre viendo como su hermana había salido vencedora de su combate sin fijarse que Nimph ya estaba por llegar al clímax...

–Nimph, te acabas de orinar encima de mí- dijo Seiya sintiendo algo viscoso y caliente con un olor que le recordaba mucho a lo que alguna vez hizo con Ikaros en el árbol de cerezo pero por la yukata Seiya no podía ver muy bien que era aquel líquido que se escurría por su espalda viendo hacia su amiga que estaba desmayada en su espalda –Nimph, te encuentras bien- dijo Seiya pensando que se quedó dormida ya que desde su Angulo no la veía muy bien su rostro pero Tomoki solo podía desmayarse por ver que su amigo hacia cosas que él quería pero había una gran diferencia entre el resultado victorioso del peli café y Tomoki –creo que no despertara de aquí un tiempo- propuso Seiya dejándola recostada en una cama del cuarto de al lado y a Tomoki simplemente lo jalaba por los suelos del pie para llevarlo al siguiente combate –rayos, este olor no desaparece, bueno, no creo que sea un problema- articulo Seiya entrando al escenario del combate

 ** _En los vestidores_**

Estaba Mikako descansando para la siguiente ronda tomando un vaso de agua junto a Astrea que parecía muy avergonzada –de verdad tengo que llevar puesto esto- reclamo la rubia que no parecía muy convencida de llevar ese traje –tienes que combatir del mismo modo tradicional, si no, no podrás derrotar a Tomoki- advirtió Mikako hacia esta –bien, lo hare por la victoria para luego salir toda preparada –bien, podemos comenzar-

ya en la arena del torneo, todos estaban impacientes por ver el siguiente combate –réferi, esto ya se prolongó demasiado- opino Seiya sentando en una esquina muy aburrido con el cuerpo de Tomoki que estaba en una pila de basura –ya que, si no se presentan en unos segundos, tendré que descalificarles- hablo Sohara con tristeza pero... –alto, tengo un anuncio que decir- proclamo Mikako desde la pantalla del estadio –en este encuentro, habrá una pelea de pareja, y equipo que no cumpla con estos requisitos será descalificado- menciono Mikako. Esto puso en aprietos a Seiya –maldición, eso es jugar sucio- dijo Seiya viendo que Tomoki no podría pelear pero algo le llamo la atención; -dama y caballeros, hoy tendremos el honor de presenciar a una concursante que no es de este mundo y tiene potencial para el combate- grito el comentarista poniendo incógnitas a todo el público –con ustedes, montaña delta- presento el comentarista a Astrea frente a todos con un traje muy lascivo para muchos hombres que en verdad no se sabría describir muy bien –y su compañera será la dueña y señora de la Fundación Graude- menciono Mikako sentada a lo lejos observando a Saori que llevaba el mismo traje de combate que ella pero de color purpura claro –Seiya, espero no te hayas vuelto débil- hablo Saori ardiendo su cosmos con intensidad. Esta noticia puso en piedra al pobre peli café –esto pinta mal, si no hago algo perderé- acato Seiya notando que tendría dificultades luchar el solo con ellas dos, sin embargo...

-parece que hay un nuevo luchador- formulo Sugata con el micrófono –estaba esperando esto- proclamo Ikaros caminando al lado de Seiya mirando hacia Saori –Ikaros, sabía que podía contar contigo- aclaro Seiya muy feliz –si no hay problema, comiencen con el combate- ordeno Sohara dando rienda al combate –suerte hermano- menciono Ikaros hacia Seiya que solo le dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ya frente a su oponente, Seiya no podía creer que esa chica aun permanecía en esa ciudad –te agradezco que me salvaras anteriormente pero esta vez será diferente- dijo Astrea lanzándose contra Seiya que simplemente este pudo esquivar cada ataque –pensé que habías mejorado, pero sigues tal y como te deje- opino Seiya muy decepcionado frenando el puño de Astrea con un dedo –no, aun no- menciono Astrea para luego abrazar a Seiya con sus dos brazos apretándolo contra ella misma –esta es una llave de la cual no escaparas- afirmo Astrea con una sonrisa –necia, esto no me detendrá- hablo Seiya sin interés alguno intentando deshacer aquella llave pero... no contaba con la cercanía, Seiya estaba muy cerca de Astrea, prácticamente estaba solo a centímetros de su rostro sintiendo el aliento fresco de la rubia muy cerca de él viendo detenidamente los ojos de la rubia que al parecer tenia voluntad de pelear pero en un descuido sintió que su cuerpo no reaccionaba por la falta de sangre en el cerebro –hermano, si te dejas vencer no te daré de comer por un mes- amenazo Ikaros hacia Seiya que no tardó en reaccionar –dos pueden jugar a ese juego- menciono Seiya imitando la técnica de Astrea –Seiya que haces, réferi, eso no está permitido- grito Saori muy roja observando como Seiya abrazaba a Astrea con sus brazos. Desde la perspectiva de Seiya, eso solo era un simple contra ataque de combate, pero desde el punto de vista de Ikaros y Saori se veía que Seiya atraía a Astrea hacia el con sus abrazo y con la vestimenta que poseían en esos momentos, digamos que no ayudaba en mucho mientras que en el torneo –el primero que pierda la conciencia perderá- grito Sohara viendo que en ese movimiento todo terminaría –me tomaste con la guardia baja, bien hecho Astrea- opino Seiya sintiendo como su vista se nublaba –gracias, pero ahora, no me siento muy bien- decía la rubia al tiempo que sentía que su cuerpo caía al suelo pero... un gran chorro de agua fría cayo sobra ambos jóvenes desde arriba. No era otra más que Mikako –lo siento, pero esto no afecta a ninguno ¿o sí?- dijo esta hacia los jurado los cuales negaron –bueno, al menos gane- dijo Seiya intentando pararse pero sintió como su rostro era aprisionado por los muslos de una Astrea que reacciono aprisionando los brazos del peli café –pero que rayos- dijo Seiya intentando pararse pero cuando abrió los ojos se topó con una dura, DURA pero muy DURA realidad. Su rostro prácticamente estaba rozando la entre pierna de Astrea –tonta que haces, esto no está permitido pervertida- grito Seiya desesperado y muy avergonzado –a quien le dices pervertida- grito Astrea apretando más fuerte mientras que el peli café volteaba a todos lados por ayuda pero los jueces hacían la vista gorda como que no vieron nada –si no hago algo pronto, me desmayare por falta de sangre- decía Seiya botando sangre de su nariz por la vergüenza –te tengo- grito Astrea apretando el cráneo de Seiya con todas sus fuerzas –(debo usar su propia fuerza en su contra)- pensó Seiya hasta que se le vino una idea descabellada de la nada, tal vez suicida pero con los resultados en su contra -esto aún no termina Astrea- grito Seiya levantándose de un golpe –como lo hizo- se preguntaba Astrea fijándose la pequeña sonrisa de Ikaros en la esquina pero grande fue su error al sentir como era aprisionada por la espalda y sus pechos eran fuertemente apretados por Seiya –he de admitir, que has mejorado un poco, pero esto acaba ahora- dijo Seiya poniéndole más fuerza a sus manos haciendo que Astrea se ponga roja hasta que sintió su cuerpo muy débil y pesado cayendo desmayada al tiempo que...

En todo el escenario, se preguntaba qué había pasado, porque la rubia se había desmayado y cayo repentinamente –que ha pasado- preguntaba Sohara viendo que Astrea se encontraba durmiendo encima de Seiya –el combate ya está decidido- proclamo Saori con los ojos cerrados –que quieres decir- opino Sohara sin entender –en el momento que Astrea apretó la cabeza de mi hermano con sus muslos, el simplemente la metió en una ilusión óptica- aclaro Ikaros seria –entonces, el primer combate se lo gana el equipo de triple xxx- grito el comentarista hacia el público. En el centro de la arena Seiya se paraba cargando en el hombro a Astrea –un poco más y tal vez yo hubiera perdido- hablo Seiya recostando a Astrea en una camilla tapándola con una manta de al lado viendo como Ikaros entraba encarando a Saori –ambas sabemos cómo terminara esto- comento Saori muy confiada ante Ikaros que simplemente no le dio importancia –Seiya, no te importa que le remodele su cara ¿verdad?- pregunto hacia Seiya que estaba a fuera de la arena –no te lo tomes en serio, esto solo es un combate amistoso, limítate solo al combate físico ¿está bien?- dijo Seiya dedicándolo una sonrisa –si ya terminaron, podríamos empezar el combate- pidió Saori amablemente fijándose como Ikaros se ponía en pose de combate pero antes de empezar –Ikaros, toma esto- pronuncio Seiya arrojándole algo hacia su hermana y esta al recibirlo sé quedo un poca sorprendida y contenta a la vez –te lo olvidaste en la casa y supuse que lo quedrias llevar puesto en una ocasión como esta- grito Seiya viendo como Ikaros se ponía la diadema de Pegaso –gracias hermano, pero favor con favor se paga- hablo la peli rosa pasándole el anillo hacia el peli café –cuando fue que...- opino Seiya alarmado de ver que no lo tenía puesto en el dedo –no te preocupes, solo te lo quite sin decirte nada para colocarle algo mas- menciono Ikaros hacia este que solo pudo ver que el dije de Pegaso ahora llevaba combinado un adornado con un pequeño ángel –entonces no te perdonare si pierdes, queda claro- hablo Seiya viendo que Saori no había cambiado de postura –Saori, no te contengas, no sería divertido si esto acaba rápido- hablo Seiya –bien, pero si gano me prometes ir a algún lugar los dos- opino Saori con timidez –vale, siempre y cuando no me lleves a la escuela- opino Seiya feliz

-que comience el combate- grito Sohara donde en solo un segundo una tremenda onda expansiva de aire salió disparada por todo el torneo y al disiparse el humo se veía a Ikaros y Saori con el brazo extendido –no lo haces tan mal- aclaro Saori hacia Ikaros que solo la ignoro pero no sin antes intercambiarle a la peli lila varios golpes donde casi termina, destruyendo todo el estadio pero en eso...

Ambas mujeres fueron golpeadas en su cabeza por una cabreada Sohara que la mando por el cielo donde se veía una pequeña estrella por donde se habían ido dejando al público con su corazón casi saliéndose por su boca mientras que Seiya no podía creer que su amiga del frente tuviese tanto poder para vencer a su hermana y Saori juntas –el que sigue- grito Sohara hacia Seiya que solo se encogió por miedo a ser el siguiente –tal parece que el equipo del enmascarado sin pantalones avanza a las finales- propuso Sugata sentado en las mesas de los comentaristas –entonces que comience la ronda final- opino Ikaros a un lado de Sugata acariciando la diadema de Pegaso con ternura ya recuperada impresionando a todo el público –veremos si Seiya y su amigo sobreviven al siguiente combate- aclaro Saori que aparecía de la nada

 ** _Ronda final_**

-representando a la familia líder de nuestro pueblo, en esta esquina tenemos a Satsukitane Mikako que piensa llevarse el premio entre manos- grito el comentarista acompañado de toda la multitud femenina que la aclamaba por ser una de las favoritas en el torneo –pero en esta esquina tenemos a la personificación de la misma bestia, el dúo pervertido- hablo el comentarista hacia Seiya y Tomoki que caminaban directo hacia la arena del torneo con todo e insultos de las mujeres en el alrededor

-Seiya, primero iré yo, vale- menciono Tomoki entrando por las cuerdas –si ves que ya no puedes más, estoy listo para tomar tu lugar- acato Seiya observando como el réferi hacia señales para dar inicio al combate –si me permiten, creo que una remodelación no estaría nada mal- opino Mikako chasqueando los dedos al tiempo que una gran jaula caía hacia la arena que se convirtió prácticamente en una jaula –ya veo, esto empieza a ponerse interesante- aclaro Seiya viendo que aquella jaula era eléctrica –esto terminara en un instante- hablo Mikako corriendo hacia Tomoki que hizo lo mismo pero justo llegando hacia ella vio que la peli morada intentaba agarrarlo de la cabeza y en eso recordó que Sugata le conto que el mismo había luchado contra Mikako pero perdió al ser agarrado por la cabeza, dado que tomo la iniciativa y se confió demasiado

Por tal recuerdo, Tomoki tomo distancia –supongo que esto tampoco va contra las reglas-dijo Tomoki untando su cuerpo con aceite y lanzándose nuevamente hacia Mikako que intento agarrarlo pero... –que sucede, no puedes seguir mi ritmo- acato Tomoki que iba por todos lados confundiendo a su rival y ataco por la espalda donde mandaba una ráfaga que acariciaba los pechos de la misma presidenta –Tomoki, eso es ir demasiado lejos- grito alarmada Sohara intentando matar a Tomoki pero fue detenido por Seiya y Sugata –aun cuando a el árbitro no le agrade, no puede hacer nada hasta que uno de ellos valla contra las reglas- afirmo Sugata soltando a Sohara que solo podía ver como su amigo de la infancia se aprovechaba de la situación –es el fin- grito Tomoki saltando hacia la entre pierna de Mikako que no podía hacer nada para evitar ese ataque pero nadie contaba con la aparición de cierto guerrero enmascarado...

Que de solo un golpe en la espalda de Tomoki causo un sismo de 9,9 en todo Sorami –quien lo diría, este torneo tiene participantes poderosos- aclamo Saori viendo tal espectáculo. Tal individuo al parecer había salvado la dignidad de Mikako aunque llevaba una máscara lo cual evitaba ver su rostro e identidad pero no paro ahí, en una brutal danza sanguinaria empezó a moler a golpes a Tomoki contra las jaula eléctrica que para Seiya, eso sí era muy parecido al **_PLASMA RELAMPAGO _** de Aioria pero para terminar el ataque de la misteriosa

Esta lanzo a Tomoki hacia el cielo a una gran altura para luego concentrar una gran cantidad de energía en su puño izquierdo para luego exclamar - ** _GALACTICA PHANTOM-_** donde clavo su golpe en la cara de Tomoki que caía del cielo donde hubo un poderoso rayo de luz que se desplego hacia el cielo y consigo a Tomoki que casi destruyo el torneo entero. Todos en el torneo estaban con la boca y ojos bien abiertos por tal demostración de poder aunque... Ikaros y Saori estaban un poco sorprendidas y confusas de quien era aquel aterrador rival que había lanzado un ataque completamente devastador, aunque Ikaros pensó detenidamente en el antiguo santo de géminis del que alguna vez le hablo su hermano, que se decía tenía el poder de hacer explotar una galaxia completa si se lo proponía. Seiya por otro lado solo podía formar una sonrisa de niño –me eres muy familiar, espero tengamos una buena lucha- aclaro Seiya entrando como el siguiente luchador esperando la afirmación del réferi para comenzar –ahora que lo veo, Sohara desapareció sin decir nada- hablo Sugata con una interrogante pero no contaba que la luchadora desconocida se abalanzo contra Seiya que respondía todo ataque dirigido hacia el pero en eso... rápidamente esquivo un ataque dirigido a su nuca que Mikako había lanzado –ya te recuperaste ¿he?- menciono Seiya esquivando hacia ambas mujeres –tal vez deberíamos terminar eso ya- opino Seiya al tiempo que tomaba distancia –estaba pensando en lo mismo- aclaro Mikako poniéndose al lado de la desconocida que estaba de acuerdo con los dos –estuve guardando esto para una ocasión especial, pero tal parece que lo usare contra ti, a ver qué te parece esto- menciono Mikako uniéndose con la desconocida **_–GALACTICA PHANTOM/GOD ILLUCION_** \- exclamaron ambas mujeres con fuerza –mi hermano está en peligro- acato Ikaros pensando en intervenir pero... –Ikaros, no quiero que vengas, yo mismo acabare con ellas- dijo Seiya hacia su hermana –estuve esperando la ocasión perfecta para probar este ataque pero ya que **_BOOMERANG SQUARE-_** rugió Seiya yendo con todo hacia sus contrincantes quedando con el poder igualado en ambos bandos –quien lo diría, tu solo puedes con nosotras dos- opino Mikako con una pequeña sonrisa pero se fijó que Seiya se reía a carcajada –que es tan gracioso- acato la enmascarada observando que Seiya estaba a punto de perder con ellas –¡Tomoki, ahora!- grito Seiya hacia el cielo donde se veía que Tomoki caía como un halcón hacia su presa –yo aún no he perdido- afirmo Tomoki posicionándose atrás de ambas mujeres con el fin de... ¡TOCARLES LOS SENOS!, WTF, pensaba todo el público por tal técnica –Seiya, no desaproveches esta oportunidad que te di- grito Tomoki hacia el peli café que se fijó que la potencia del ataque del enemigo había descendido drásticamente –Tomoki, si mi ataque te impacta, es posible que mueras- aclaro el hermano de la peli rosada hacia este –Seiya, recuerdas lo que prometimos al iniciar este torneo, que al menos uno de nosotros debería ganar pasara lo que pasara- menciono Tomoki decidido pero siendo pisado en la cara sin piedad por la desconocida –idiota, qué sentido tiene ganar si tú también mueres- opino Mikako que también empezó a pisarlo en la entre pierna de este sin contemplaciones –tu no lo entiendes, tú y Saori se metieron con algo muy preciado para nosotros, y justo por eso pagaran con sus vidas- proclamo Tomoki agarrándolas del pie - ** _CON EL ANIME Y EL HENTAY NADIE SE METE CABRONAS-_** exclamaron ambos hombres al tiempo que el **_BOOMERANG SQUARE_** de Seiya ganaba fuerzas y el público lloraba y rugía de emoción dando todos sus ánimos hacia Seiya y Tomoki por estar en frente de verdaderos hombres mientras que la técnica de Seiya impactaba con ambas mujeres y un gran destello de cosmos amenazaba con exterminar con todo y pueblo pero afortunadamente Ikaros desvió la técnica hacia el cielo pensando que todo había acabado

Una vez disipado el polvo levantado se vio a Seiya levantando el puño hacia el cielo donde entro Sugata con la vestimenta del réferi proclamándole vencedor y viendo hacia Saori que al parecer había salvado a Mikako y la misteriosa guerrera de una muerte segura –esta nueva generación, está llena de sorpresas- opino Saori viendo las estrellas del cielo nocturno muy emocionada.

Todo el mundo empezaba a irse a sus casas muy satisfechos por los combates, ya que por la tranquilidad del pueblo, no tenían mucha emoción en sus tristes vidas quedando solo Tomoki y su grupo junto con una Nimph ya recuperada. El estadio entero estaba hecho trizas –bueno, el ganador de este año parece ser que será el equipo de Seiya- pronuncio Mikako levantándose con ayuda de Sugata por el dolor en sus piernas pero vio como Seiya era regañado y golpeado en la cabeza por Ikaros –tonto, irresponsable, sabes muy bien que no debes hacer esas cosas en público- menciono Ikaros de brazos cruzados hacia Seiya –hey, tu perdiste tu encuentro, así que no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada mocosa- opino Seiya jalándole las mejillas rozadas de Ikaros con fuerza. Tal escena frente a todos parcia la de una madre regañando a su pequeño hijo, incluso Saori los miro con ternura por breves instantes –renuncio a mi premio, Tomoki es todo tuyo- concluyo Seiya desmayándose con el pulgar arriba cayendo hacia el suelo de cara pero... fue atrapado por Nimph –supongo que tendré que ayudarte hasta que lleguemos a casa- opino Nimph con un ligero sonrojo en su cara, este acto no pasó desapercibido por Ikaros y Saori que emanaban un aura de muerte dirigido específicamente hacia la peli celeste aunque las palabras de Seiya las calmo a ambas mujeres –gracias, llegando a casa hare lo que tú digas- afirmo Seiya en su delirio por perder tanta fuerza –bien, ya tengo planeado lo que quiero- dijo Nimph con una sonrisa que a Seiya le pareció ¿HERMOSA?, si eso era cierto, Ikaros lo asesinaría sin piedad, y peor aún, mataría a Nimph por su culpa ya que conocía muy bien a su novia/hermana, y digamos que era muy celosa

-entonces, yo me quedo con el primer puesto- grito muy feliz Tomoki saltando de emoción pero no contaba con la aparición de cierto individuo que de un balazo lo calmo –lo siento, pero el premio es mío- hablo el desconocido con cabello plateado caminando hacia todos –veo que también quieres jugar- opino Seiya parándose con ayuda de Nimph en frente del vendedor de armas que lo había vencido el año pasado –bien, que empiece el combate por el título de campeón indiscutible- grito Sohara dando inicio al combate donde el peli plateado mandaba golpes sin parar hacia Seiya que los bloqueaba todos sin mero esfuerzos –has mejorado hijito de mama- dijo el enemigo fijándose como su puño era detenido con un dedo de Seiya –lo siento, pero yo no tengo madre- aclaro el peli café intentando mandar un derechazo hacia el pero en eso... Mikako jugo su última carta la cual consistía en la más terrible debilidad de Seiya...

Mikako había desnudado a Ikaros, Saori y Nimph quedando solo en ropa interior las tres mujeres –no, no me mires así Seiya- dijo Saori intentando cubrirse sus pechos junto con Ikaros –aun no estoy madura para ti- opino Nimph muy roja cubriéndose con Ikaros – ¿hermano, esto es bueno?- pregunto Ikaros inocentemente. Seiya al solo ver a aquellas tres quedo en piedra donde un brutal derrame nasal lo dejo sin defensa alguna siendo así derrotado muy fácil por su oponente donde Mikako lo proclamo vencedor –maldita tramposa- menciono Seiya cayendo inconsciente

 ** _NOTAS DEL AUTOR_**

 ** _Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten. Cualquier pregunta que hagan, las responderé en los comentarios así como que Chaos aparecerá a su debido tiempo así que no se desesperen y Sayonara gente bonita y me ayudaría que compartiesen esta historia._**


	7. LA APRENDIS DEL PEGASO

LA APRENDIS DEL PEGASO

Al parecer en todo Sorami había caído una nevada lo que ocasionaba que toda escuela cerrase hasta nuevo aviso pero tristemente aun había clases para nuestros pobres protagonistas que al parecer no tenían ni un pinche día de libertad y en una clase no tan especial... -quien lo diría, dormir después de clases es lo mejor- menciono Seiya durmiendo en su sitio muy comodo con su chalina y chaqueta junto a Tomoki que babeaba en su mesa por el cansancio –tú lo has dicho mi amigo, tú lo has dicho- opino Tomoki cayendo en un sueño profundo pero ambos fueron sacado de sus sitios por un extraño comentario –todos los estudiantes deberán ir inmediatamente a la zona de juegos, nos dividiremos en equipo que serán las chicas contra los chicos luchando al estilo antiguo de nuestros antepasados así que será ¡GUERRA DE NIEVE! – grito emocionada Mikako a toda la escuela que no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba; pero ordenes son ordenes –esta vez no, me quedare en donde no haiga problemas- dijo Tomoki encadenándose a la silla –ha, Seiya y Tomoki, ustedes deben estar si o si en este evento y si faltan... el castigo será tener clases de verano en vacaciones- hablo Saori por todos lados –no se tu pero yo no quiero perder el verano- menciono Seiya yendo hacia a fuera –no importa si incluso me asignan deberes fuera de las horas del colegio pero no caeré en sus juegos- acato Tomoki pero de repente cerro los ojos y en un instante aparecía en las a fueras de su salón fijándose que estaba atado de pies y manos mirando con rabia hacia Seiya –no me mires así, que yo no fui quien te trajo- aclaro Seiya señalando hacia las colinas donde Mikako y Saori se reían sentadas en tronos pareciendo señoras feudales de la antigua era –con que ellas fueron, bueno, solo tendré que perder a propósito para volver adentro- aclaro Tomoki despreocupado pero en eso...

-el ganador de este juego tendrá todo el derecho a hacer lo que quiera con el equipo perdedor por un día entero- hablo Saori y Mikako al unísono por todo el entorno haciendo cambiar de opinión –señor mío, está muy claro lo que debemos hacer- hablo un estudiante de la nada junto con otros –tal parece que el deber nos llama- acato Tomoki cambiando su uniforme por la vestimenta de un antiguo emperador chino –okay, esto ya se puso serio- rugió Tomoki cabalgando un caballo acompañado con el grito de guerra de todos sus camaradas –me pregunto si Ikaros estará con ellas- opino Seiya con preocupación mientras que en las montañas...

-Tal parece que están muy motivados hoy en día- acato Mikako muy tranquila –Saori, están seguras que no perderemos, digo, cuentan con Seiya y Sugata puede que sean un gran problema- opino Sohara muy preocupada de que su amigo Tomoki y Seiya consiguiera la victoria y que toda chica de la escuela fuera a terminar en sus maliciosos planes aunque pensándolo mejor, Seiya no era el tipo de hombre que quería con todas, puesto que tendría que darle cara a Ikaros por su comportamiento. Pero aun así, los hombres eran un temido enemigo para las chicas por lo que Mikako opto por prepararse hasta los dientes –bien, solo no tenemos que perder y así no haremos nada de lo que dicen- proclamo Mikako chasqueando los dedos para que luego una gran fortaleza de nieve como en las antiguas eras apareciese de la nada con Ikaros, Astrea y Nimph paradas encima de las murallas –presidenta, que es todo esto- preguntaba Sohara notando como el territorio se había llenado de armas medievales pero solo con munición de nieve y armas de cuerpo a cuerpo de hielo –tendremos que atacar con todo si queremos salir vencedores en esta guerra y como Diosa de la Guerra que soy, les doy mi bendición en esta cruel batalla- proclamo Saori hacia todas que simplemente le siguieron la corriente con gritos y aclamaciones sin saber que estaban con Athena

En el territorio de los hombres, estos planeaban su estrategia junto con Sugata que estaba trazando un golpe crítico en el bando de las mujeres –el enemigo al parecer tiene una fortaleza en la ladera de la montaña, por lo que no es buena idea atacar sin cuidado, así que vamos a usar un desvió por sus líneas del frente, mientras que una unidad ejecuta un ataque por sorpresa en su flanco- proclamo Sugata tratando de asimilar sus datos –yo digo que ataquemos y ya, bastara con que las saquemos de ahí- dijo Seiya sin interés alguno –me gustaría creer lo mismo que tú, pero lamentablemente nuestras enemigas cuentan con tres angelroide incluyendo tu hermana Ikaros junto con la bendición de la Diosa de la Guerra por lo que no hay que tomarlas a la ligera- advirtió Tomoki hacia todos –en todo caso llego la hora de combatir –aclaro Seiya notando la energía de la rubia que al parecer los estaba esperando muy emocionada por lo que todos los hombres fueron de inmediato con la estrategia de Sugata –a por todo chicos- grito Tomoki hacia todos donde el primer batallón de hombres fue a la primera línea pero las mujeres los esperaban listas para el contra ataque –liberen flechas- acato un estudiante al tiempo que miles de flechas de hielo caían del cielo aniquilando consigo la mayoría del batallón

 ** _En la fortaleza imperial de las mujeres_**

-extiende tus líneas a la izquierda y traten de flanquear al enemigo- menciono Mikako desde su trono a Nimph que acato sus órdenes liderando el grupo de la izquierda –los de la derecha intenten tomarles la delantera cuanto antes- hablo Saori hacia Sohara que bajo de las colinas encarando y frenando al enemigo pero en eso... –mis señoras, un solo hombre está arrasando con todas nuestras fuerzas de en frente- afirmo una estudiante que al parecer estaba muy agitada -¿Qué dices?- preguntaran ambas soberanas hasta que a Saori se le vino a la mente del único hombre imprudente, terco y necio que ataca sin ningún plan en mente –así que es el, menos mal que ya lo tengo resuelto ¿no es así Ikaros?- proclamo Saori muy confiada –solo quiero jugar con mi hermano- menciono la peli rosa muy roja para luego tomar vuelo -Mikako, no sé cómo hiciste pero, cambiaste la personalidad de Ikaros radicalmente en el tiempo que Seiya estaba ausente- acato Saori viéndola detenidamente a Mikako –que puedo decir, ella es una de mis grandes logros, de muñeca sin sentimientos a una completa yandere, la verdad creo que me excedí con ella- aclaro la peli morada con un pequeña sonrisa mientras que en el frente de las fuerzas de las mujeres...

Seiya arrasaba con nieve y todo –esto es muy fácil, ojala Hyoga pudiera estar aquí- afirmo Seiya recordando que su amigo sería un oponente más interesante por poder controlar el hielo a su disposición pero sin darse cuenta sintió que algo iba a impactarle en el pecho por lo que hizo lo más sabio y lo evito justo a tiempo para fijarse que era una flecha de hielo que venía desde un arbusto directo al corazón –las emboscadas son una buena estrategia pero tu factor sorpresa no funciono- advirtió Seiya observando como Astrea salía de entre los matorrales –yo solo era un señuelo- proclamo esta donde tomó por sorpresa a Seiya que sintió como sus cuerpo se empezaba a congelar poco a poco -¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto Seiya estando indefenso –Ikaros sempay, el plan funciono- grito Astrea de alegría hacia el cielo donde Seiya vio rápidamente a su hermana descender con un aparato tecnológico –así que unieron fuerzas, típico- acato Seiya notando que la mayoría de su cuerpo ya se había congelado –lo siento hermano pero si nosotras ganamos... yo... contigo... en la cama... por un día...- decía Ikaros muy roja mirando hacia otro lado botando vapor por la boca –no entiendo lo que dices ya que presiento que algo muy malo me pasara si me dejo ganar por lo que no se les será tan fácil acabar conmigo- aclaro Seiya sin saber nada de lo que le podría pasar si llegase a perder aunque liberándose del hielo encendiendo un poco su cosmos tomando por sorpresa a ambas mujeres –como lo hiciste, un simple humano no puede hacer eso- hablo Astrea muy preocupada hacia el peli café –no te sorprendas Astrea, pero mi hermano tiene amigos que pueden llegar incluso más allá del cero absoluto- aclaro Ikaros con sinceridad aunque no contaban con la aparición de Sugata y su escuadrón –Seiya, estas bien, si quieres te ayudaremos en esto- afirmo Sugata hacia su escuadra que ataco con nieve a las angelroide pero lastimosamente fueron congelados –como hicieron eso- pidió Sugata explicaciones hacia Seiya –tal parece que aquel aparato controla el hielo y lo usan contra nosotros- aclaro Seiya desviando los picos de hielo que lanzo Astrea sin aviso alguno –Sugata, tú y los demás deben seguir, yo me hare cargo de ellas así que sigan su camino, lo importante es cumplir nuestro deber como soldados en esta guerra- afirmo Seiya muy confiado –eso nunca, tal vez aquellos que no sigan las reglas son una escoria pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria- proclamo Sugata hacia Seiya que solo rio un poco confundiendo a los presentes –eso es muy cierto pero... te parece bien que haiga gente que sufra a causa de nuestro fracaso- proclamo Seiya señalando a todos los hombres que podrían sufrir un infierno a causa de las mujeres si es que perdían –no puedo permitir que todos mueran solo porque no pudieron abandonarme para seguir su camino, no importa lo que pase, no deben mirar hacia atrás... y no tengo que mencionar lo que nos hará Mikako si es que llegamos a perder- grito Seiya hacia todos sus aliados que al toque que los hombres corrían en direcciones opuestas llorando por esa dura decisión de dejar a un amigo atrás pero –no te diré adiós, porque sé que nos veremos más tarde- acato Sugata siguiendo su camino...

Ikaros estaba con cara de no entender nada. Esto solo era un juego, no había nada de muerte ni de sufrimiento u otra cosa por el estilo –eto, hermano, pensé que esto solo era un juego- dijo Ikaros sin saber nada –te equivocas, al enfrentarse a Mikako y Saori juntas, esto se convirtió en guerra- proclamo Seiya –entonces no nos contendremos- acato Astrea junto con Ikaros –hermana, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, ataca sin miedo- proclamo Seiya esperándolas con bolas de nieve y hielo –que así sea- advirtió Ikaros lanzando enormes bolas de nieve junto con Astrea hacia el peli café comenzando una brutal guerra de nieve

Una vez ya alejados del campo devastador las tropas de Sugata –suerte camarada- afirmo Sugata emprendiendo marcha mientras con Tomoki. Este solo atacaba a las enemigas que contraatacaban con catapultas a los jóvenes que caían como moscas –chicos, no se desvíen del objetivo- grito Tomoki corriendo con su ballesta hacia Sohara –pero que haces Tomo chan- pidió Sohara notando como su cuerpo era enterrado por nieve por todo el batallón de Tomoki –no paren, si la vencemos tendremos la guerra ganada- rugió Tomoki con pala en mano terminando así con una gran montaña de nieve sobre Sohara –bien, ahora solo tenemos que conquistar territorio enemigo- pidió Tomoki sin fijarse como bolas de nieve de hasta 3 metros volaban por el cielo como si lluvia se tratase –de que va todo esto, se supone que neutralizamos sus catapultas- dijo Tomoki intentando esquivar los ataque hasta que se fijó que Seiya caía del cielo de cabeza junto con un bulto muy grande quedando enterrado en la nieve en frente de Tomoki –oye Seiya, estas bien- dijo Tomoki hacia su amigo que se encontraba clavado en la nieve así que opto por sacarlo de ahí –digamos que esto fue un empate- menciono Seiya mirando al cielo donde se fijaba como Ikaros se retiraba por estar muy agotada –esto es lo más lejos que llegue, pero al menos capture una buena fuente de información- acato Seiya mostrando entre sus brazos a Astrea inconsciente –no sé lo que hiciste pero sea lo que sea hiciste retroceder a esas dos- aclaro Tomoki muy orgulloso de su amigo que solo caía inconsciente –llévenlo al campamento, asegúrense de tratarlo y dejarlo listo para el siguiente combate- mando Tomoki hacia su escuadrón –los demás síganme, que hoy si o si, tomaremos su territorio- grito Tomoki hacia todos que lo siguieron sin siquiera dudar y así fue todo el día, Tomoki junto con sus valientes soldados tomaron posesión de la mayoría de tierras enemigas.

 ** _Ya en la tarde_**

-empieza a hacer tarde, por hoy será suficiente- menciono Sugata viendo la puesta del sol en las montañas –creo que sí, tropas, descansad que mañana les daremos un baño de sangre- afirmo Tomoki con mirada maliciosa mientras que se fijaba que Seiya y Sugata salían unos momentos –adonde van ustedes dos- hablo Tomoki dirigiéndose hacia sus generales –solo iremos a dar una vuelta- acato Seiya sin siquiera darle cara por estar un poco vendado –yo hare casi lo mismo- afirmo Sugata yéndose con Seiya pero algo los saco fuera de sus casillas –gayssssss- hablo Tomoki por lo bajo hacia aquellos dos que se iban juntos pero ese fue un grave error –que fue lo que dijiste pedazo de cabron- hablo Seiya encendiendo su cosmos al 7 sentido –repítelo si eres capaz- dijo Sugata al tiempo que un gran aura asesina color plateado aparecía detrás de su espalda donde ambos acorralaron a Tomoki contra las cuerdas –no, no es lo que parece, yo solo vi... esos... dos de ahí- dijo Tomoki tartamudeando intentando culpar a otros viendo como su golpiza se acercaba –espero que en los elíseos te acepten/púdrete en el infierno- acato Seiya y Sugata golpeando la cara de Tomoki lanzándolo por los cielos como una estrella solo que esta tendría que caer en unas montañas muy lejanas

 ** _En la fortaleza de las chicas_**

Al parecer todas estaban devastadas por las bajas que habían tenido en el encuentro –mi señora, la mayoría de nuestras soldadas han sido capturadas y nuestra mejor guerrera ha sido gravemente herida, tal vez deberíamos rendirnos- menciono una chica que estaba ahí refiriéndose a Ikaros que estaba descansando en una tienda de por allá –no, rendirnos no es una opción- manifestó Saori saliendo de ahí con Mikako –mis señoras, adonde van- opino la primer teniente –solo digamos que será un paseo- afirmo Mikako saliendo de ahí con Saori dejando con la curiosidad muy alta a todas –espero que tengan algún plan en mente- dijo Sohara muy preocupada de que perdiesen aquella batalla de nieve con los hombres mientras en las afueras de la fortaleza de hielo...

Estaban ambas mujeres con un semblante tranquilo, a pesar de las bajas de su ejército de mujeres pero entre toda la maleza del bosque sintieron dos presencias cercanas –pensé haberte educado con buenos valores desde niño y aun sabiendo que es una falta de respeto espiar a los demás sigues ahí... Seiya- manifestó Saori hablando hacia un arbusto, y entre las sombras salía el peli café junto con Sugata –eso no era espiar, además de que estábamos a punto de salir, solo veníamos a buscar aguas termales naturales- afirmo Sugata –y por qué harían algo así- hablo Mikako buscando la verdadera razón –oye, si estuvieras todo el día peleando con hielo arriesgando la vida a cada segundo solo por tu supervivencia, ¿no quedrias al menos relajarte por una tarde?- pregunto Seiya tocándose la espalda que solo hizo un ruido raro que no era para nada normal para un joven –buen punto, estar todo el día dando órdenes es muy agotador... y gracias por la buena idea- afirmo Mikako para que luego Nimph viniese del cielo siendo cargada por Ikaros que estaba en las mismas condiciones que Seiya –ya que lo escucharon, podrían cavar para poder encontrar aguas termales- propuso Mikako con una típica sonrisa de niña, acto seguido las dos chicas hicieron caso –lo siento, pero sin mis alas mi radar no funciona a toda su capacidad- dijo Nimph bajando un poco su mirada ante todos –valla, no sirves para nada- afirmo Mikako hacia la peli celeste cosa que no le gustó mucho a Seiya que estaba presente –que tal tu Ikaros- pregunto Mikako hacia la peli rosa –lo siento, mi radar es mucho más débil que el de Nimph- manifestó Ikaros con sinceridad –valla, últimamente me ha tocado chicas que no podría usar ni siquiera como carne de cañón- dijo Mikako sin sentimiento alguno con su sonrisa, esto vasto para que Seiya interviniese, nadie se mete con su familia y sus amigo aun tratándose de un contrincante como Mikako, Saori sabía muy bien que Seiya no tardaría en reaccionar –deduzco que en esta parte de la montaña hay aguas termales, solo tienen que cavar- afirmo Saori hacia todos –como sabes que eso es real- pregunto Nimph con interés –lo sé, por sentir el cosmos de la naturaleza, no es así Seiya, apuesto que tú también lo sentiste y viniste por eso-, pero el peli café solo la ignoro para dirigirse hacia la peli morada –Mikako puedo tolerar que me insultes o incluso juegues con mi vida pero no tolerare que te metas con mi familia nuevamente y si tanto quieres aguas termales, busca tu misma- dijo Seiya entregándole una pala hacia Mikako poniéndose delante de las angelroide, esto ante los ojos de todos era suicidio, quien le diría a Mikako, la princesa demonio que buscara algo ella misma –Seiya... tú de verdad me consideras tu familia- dijo tímidamente Nimph sin que nadie la oyera excepto Ikaros que la escucho claramente y por instinto agarro la mano de su amiga aclarando toda duda de Nimph, Sugata que conocía a Mikako desde la infancia solo temblaba de miedo pensando en que su amiga mataría brutalmente a Seiya pero...

-está bien, si quieres que algo salga bien, debes hacerlo tú misma- aclaro Mikako tomando la pala de Seiya para luego pasearse por todo el campo –ojala funcione- pronuncio Mikako metiendo la pala delante de Seiya -¿Qué tratas de hacer?- pregunto Seiya confundido –sabes, este será tu castigo por contradecirme- menciono esta al tiempo que un pequeño sismo hacia acto de presencia en toda la montaña donde Seiya se fijó que donde estaba parado era el punto aquel manantial caliente por lo que opto por mirar a Mikako a los ojos –¡eres una...!- grito Seiya hacia su amiga tratando de agarrarla pero la presión del agua se lo llevo por los cielos -¿Cómo supiste que esto pasaría?- preguntaba Sugata hacia todas –simple mi querido Sugata, solo tuve que atraerlo a él, siempre donde él se para por más de 15 minuto, hallaras riquezas- afirmo Mikako con su típica sonrisa asustando a todos los presente – (nota mental, no subestimes a tu amiga de la infancia que ya no es la misma)- pensaba detenidamente Saori

 ** _Ya al anochecer en el campamento de los hombres_**

Todo era fiesta y celebración en los dominios de Tomoki, tanto así que comieron y bebieron hasta saciarse y quedar medio ebrios. Esa noche Tomoki estaba siendo alabado por todos como un gran general por llevarlos tan lejos en la guerra en tan solo un día –mañana será otro día- acato Tomoki riéndose descontroladamente para luego fijar su vista en las chicas de su lado que fueron tomadas prisioneras -¿y bien, que deberíamos hacer con ustedes?- decía Tomoki a sus tropas que solo rieron con malicia –entonces que comience el festín- gritaron todos al tiempo que se lanzaron sobre las capturadas y así comenzó la tortura de las chicas y en especial cierta rubia...

-no para- gritaba Astrea mirando como Tomoki se acercaba hacia ella –es una pena, pero Seiya no está para defenderte esta vez, así que me tomare mi tiempo- dijo Tomoki con pincel en mano con su típica forma chibi riendo con su babas que se le escapaban por su boca pero en eso... –mi señor, tiene que ver esto, es urgente- hablo Sugata hacia Tomoki –que es tan importante para interrumpirme en estos precisos momentos- acato Tomoki ligeramente molesto por la intromisión –(Seiya, por favor ayúdame)- decía Astrea en su mente muy asustada y sonrojada pero en seguida noto que Tomoki y unos cuantos se fueron hacia la fortaleza de las mujeres

Una vez llegado ande las mujeres Tomoki solo podía apretar sus dientes con frustración e impotencia –no puede ser, ese bastardo traidor estuvo todo el tiempo aquí- hablo Tomoki viendo a todas las mujeres de su escuela bañándose pero justo ahí se encontraba Seiya estando de espalda hacia todas las mujeres por la vergüenza, prácticamente toda mujer en la escuela ignoraba a Seiya ya que tuvieron la mala experiencia de vivir en carne propia uno de los ataques de celos de Ikaros que casi deja a toda la ciudad al borde de la extinción el día de san Valentín donde Seiya se enfermó y no asistió por lo que todas las mujeres acordaron ir a verlo pero se toparon con la sicópata sonrisa de Ikaros que casi las mata ese mismo día. Desde aquel día todos en el colegio veían a Seiya como el "desafortunado" hombre que tenía que aguantar a su novia el resto de sus días

–yo no planeaba esto- afirmo Seiya sumergiéndose en el agua tratando de ocultar su sonrojo frente a tantas mujeres desnudas –tranquilo, si no fuera por ti y Sugata jamás hubiéramos podido encontrar estas aguas termales y refrescantes- hablo Mikako acercándose hacia Seiya que solo intento escapar pero le resultó inútil, ya que justo ahí venían Ikaros, Saori y Nimph desnudas frente a él y este por instinto propio hundió su cabeza en el agua intentando evitar cruzar miradas con sus amigas –no me importa si eres tu quien me mira- dijo Saori entrando a la bañera con todas tímidamente –hermanos estas bien, hay mucha sangre saliendo de tu nariz- decía Ikaros viendo como su hermano hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no desmayarse por la hemorragia nasal que tenía en esos momentos –saben, creo que fue demasiado para mí por hoy día- afirmo Seiya escapando de ahí pero fue agarrado por Ikaros que lo detuvo justo a tiempo –hermana, no te acerques tanto- dijo este un poco asustado de esa situación puesto que Ikaros estaba muy cerca de Seiya tal y como vino al mundo –hermano, toca lavar tu espalda- aclaro la peli rosa lavando a Seiya que no tenía ninguna opción por lo que acepto aunque en algunas ocasiones este sentía los enormes pechos de su hermana sobándose contra su espalda, todos veían esto con cara de ternura pero...

Saori estaba que quería matar a Ikaros por esa tremenda osadía pero se fijó en algo que no había notado hasta ahora –Ikaros, ¿Por qué siempre llevas puesta la diadema de la armadura de Pegaso y Seiya, siempre llevas contigo ese anillo a todas partes- preguntaba Saori con curiosidad llamando la atención de los hermanos de al frente –bueno, digamos que esto es lo que nos representa como pareja- dijo Seiya sin una pisca de sensibilidad ya que no sabía nada acerca de los sentimientos de Saori –en serio, bueno sigan con lo suyo- dijo Saori intentando evitar hablar del tema nuevamente bajando la cabeza un poco por tal respuesta –(no importa que tenga que hacer, pero juro que te tendré a como dé lugar... Seiya)- pensaba Saori mirando las estrellas sin siquiera darse cuenta que Nimph había oído un poco –Saori, dijiste algo- dijo Nimph con curiosidad –no nada, nada de nada- aclaro Saori riendo nerviosamente. Tomoki y su equipo que estaban un buen tiempo mirando todo eso solo podían babear de estar en presencia de tal grado de belleza pero como en todo mundo, dimensión o universo. Siempre había alguien que venía a echarte a perder la diversión –y ahora que- decía Tomoki intentando no gritar para no ser descubierto –mi señor, todas nuestras rehenes están escapando- dijo alarmado un muchacho -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- dijo Tomoki alarmado para luego emprender carrera hacia su campamento donde los "chicos populares" dejaban libres a todas –ustedes que creen que están haciendo- grito Tomoki hacia su ejército que al parecer se revelaba contra su soberano –todas salgan de aquí- hablo alguien tan fuerte que instintivamente toda mujer salió de aquel lugar directo hacia su base original –captúrenlos para luego cortarles la cabeza por traición- manifestó Tomoki hacia sus pocos soldados fieles aunque fue inútil ya que caían como moscas por el ataque de Ikaros con su ametralladora de nieve –maldición, si esto sigue así, perderemos la guerra- aclaro Tomoki muy preocupado viendo que Mikako y Saori con su ejército rodeaban el campamento poco a poco pero noto rápidamente que aún tenía un rehén entre sus manos –no creas que escaparas de aquí tan fácilmente- hablo Tomoki intentando capturar a Astrea que escapaba pero en eso un remolino de viento congelado le impidió el paso a Tomoki y al terminar la ventisca se veía a Seiya cargando a Astrea en sus brazos estilo princesa pero este solo llevaba puesto una toalla tapándole su parte noble –no lo tomes como algo personal, pero...- dijo Seiya levantando su mano produciendo que toda tropa restante de Tomoki cayera inconsciente asombrando a Tomoki por ese movimiento -nadie ve a mi hermana más que yo y solo YO- aclaro Seiya con una sonrisa digna de un maniático –es que acaso te moviste a la velocidad de la luz- dijo Tomoki muy seguro de sus palabras –gracias...- indico Astrea antes de caer inconsciente por estar todo el día sin comer ni un solo bocado de comida –esto es vergonzoso pero por hoy aremos una retirada estratégica- declaro Tomoki hacia atrás fijándose que solo unos pocos hombres aún seguían de pie intentando resistir todo lo posible –mi señor, lo mejor será darnos por vencido, nuestro general Seiya está del lado de las mujeres, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo un estudiante frente a Tomoki, que solo reacciono como un niño malcriado posicionándose detrás de unos enormes tanques de guerra de nieve –ESTO NO SE ACABA HASTA QUE YO DIGA QUE SE ACABE- grito Tomoki a todo pulmón levantando la moral de todos sus subordinados.

-ha perdido la cordura, lo mejor será detenerlo- manifestó Sugata estando a cubierta con Mikako detrás de unos árboles –tranquilos, ella ara el trabajo por nosotros- indico Seiya que apareció de la nada con Astrea en manos –a que te refieres- dijo Mikako con dudas en las palabras de Mikako que sintió un pequeño sismo a sus espaldas, por lo que opto por voltearse y ver que se trataba de un enorme muñeco de nieve con la silueta de Sohara –que empiece el espectáculo- dijo Seiya cruzándose de brazos fijándose que Ikaros y Saori venían de esa dirección –supongo que alguna de ustedes es la causante de eso- indico Sugata señalando al enorme muñeco de nieve con la forma de su amiga –ara, ara, si fue Ikaros quien lo hizo con aquella extraña tarjeta- aclaro Saori intentando culpar a Ikaros que claramente vio eso venir pero muy tarde, y antes de protestar Seiya la cruzo con la mirada –Ikaros, eres causante de todo esto- hablo Seiya firmemente asustando un poco a su hermana que por el miedo contesto –si hermano...- hablo tímidamente Ikaros jugando con sus dedos con sus mejillas un poco rosas pero en eso... –sintió como era cargada por la cintura por Seiya quien la apegaba hacia su cuerpo en un abrazo –esa es mi hermana, la próxima vez me tienes que avisar, no permitiré que solo tú te diviertas- aclaro Seiya apegando su cabeza con el vientre de su hermana –vale, Seiya- indico Ikaros contestando el abrazo de su hermano con suavidad aun en aquel gélido ambiente. Saori solo estaba desmayada, de aquí cuando Seiya era tan romántico con alguien, ella sabía que el tiempo cambiaba a las personas pero no tanto

Mientras que todos veían como la escena de Seiya e Ikaros como una telenovela romántica, Tomoki corría por su vida –es que acaso a nadie le importo- grito todo agitado hacia sus amigos pero solo recibió bolas de nieve de todas las mujeres que decían "no interrumpas, si lo arruinas te mato" y otros comentarios que otro –tranquilo, yo estoy contigo- hablo Nimph desde el techo con una cámara –muchas gracias Nimph... espera que- dijo Tomoki viendo que estaba siendo grabado –estoy grabando esto para subirlo a internet titulado "brutal violación atrás de la escuela por un monstruo de nieve"- contesto Nimph con una sonrisa continuando con la grabación donde Tomoki fue capturado por tal monstruo... **_–(la siguiente narración ha quedado censurada por distintas razones por no estar dirigido al público adolescente , gracias por su comprensión estimado lector)-_**

Luego de que todo acabase, la enorme estatua de nieve se retiró a las montañas satisfecha donde dormiría en paz, los hombres fueron derrotados por completo, nadie sobrevivió, e excepción de algunos elegidos por las soberanas. Y todo esto lo podía apreciar Astrea que estaba parada junto a los cuerpos congelados de varios soldados caídos en el gélido invierno –así que esto es una lucha entre humanos, sin duda alguna son muy feroces sus enfrentamientos- indico Astrea hacia un campo repleto de caídos en combate cubriéndose con hielo poco a poco sin saber que alguien estaba detrás suyo –y eso que aún no conoces las GRANDES GUERRAS SANTAS- opino Seiya que apareció sin previo aviso –que haces aquí, si vienes a que te de las gracias por salvarme...- hablo Astrea un poco confundida por ver que Seiya solo traía puesto la toalla que estaba muy congelada –tranquila, solo vengo a ver como quedo todo esto- dijo Seiya contemplando a sus antiguos camaradas para luego ambos jóvenes se fijasen que Tomoki estaba saliendo entre los escombros muy agotado y pidiendo auxilio entre todo el caos –valla, tendré que ayudarlo- dijo Astrea corriendo hacia Tomoki que estaba tirado en el frio suelo pero... rápidamente se dio cuenta de algo –espera, esta puede ser mi oportunidad de acabar con el pero el otro...- hablo Astrea fijándose que no tendría otra oportunidad como esa –como te lo dije, yo no he venido a hacer nada más que observar- aclaro Seiya sentándose a ver lo que Astrea estaba por hacer –bien, entonces aquí acaba mi misión- dijo Astrea muy feliz pero oyó unas palabras que le retumbaron a Astrea muy profundo en su conciencia -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- pregunto Astrea muy furiosa –estoy decepcionado de ti Astrea- indico Seiya con su mirada hacia abajo dándole un toque sombrío y tétrico –esto no es de tu incumbencia, tú no eres nadie para mi más que un extraño que me salvo en dos ocasiones- grito Astrea votando lagrimas por estar hablando así a la persona que le había salvado la vida aun sabiendo que ella trataría de matar a su amigo –de que lloras ¿esto también es una orden de tu maestro?- dijo Seiya sin sentimiento alguno sin cambiar su expresión junto con el viento que jugaba con el cabello de ambos en ese ambiente –ninguna de ustedes puede tomar una sola decisión por ustedes mismas, dime ¿llorar en este momento también fue una orden de tu maestro?- pregunto Seiya con una sonrisa que para Astrea era como un insulto por lo que desplego su espada rota pero aun con su filo hacia la yugular de Seiya que no hizo ningún movimiento por evitarlo –cállate, cállate, nosotras solo existimos para hacer la voluntad de nuestros maestros, eso es lo que significa ser una angelroide- grito Astrea con todas sus fuerzas mientras que su mano con la espada rota le temblaba hasta que se fijó que Seiya levanto su mirada muy cerca a la de ella -¿Qué tiene? ¿Por qué me miras con piedad?- indico está respirando agitadamente pero al toque sintió algo muy repentino. La frente de Seiya estaba chocando con la suya uniendo sus rostros muy cercas, claro que Seiya no lo hacía con mala intención –si haces otro movimiento te matare ¿lo digo en serio?- hablo la rubia débilmente aun con la espada en la yugular de Seiya –tu no podrías matarme, sé que nunca lo harías- indico Seiya con una sonrisa -¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?- pregunto Astrea –lo vi en tus ojos, de seguro esta es tu primera vez... o me equivoco- hablo Seiya haciendo llorar y sonrojar a Astrea enormemente –cállate, yo ya tengo experiencia- dijo Astrea mintiendo; intentando que su enemigo no la vea como una niña que no sabía nada acerca de ese tema sin saber que el peli café no se refería a eso –tus ojos te delatan, nunca has matado a nadie lo que significa que aun eres pura... y eso es razón suficiente para que no puedas matarme, a no ser que yo sea tu primera vez- hablo Seiya chocando la mirada con Astrea que solo pudo llorar desconsoladamente con la rubia –tu no lo entiendes, esta cadena me ata con mi maestro, si yo le desobedezco...- hablo la rubia recordando los días de sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar de niña por fracasar e incumplir su deber –tranquila, eso se puede arreglar- manifestó Seiya llevando su mano a los enormes pechos de Astrea que solo soltó unos gemidos muy extraños en opinión de Seiya, así que de un rápido movimiento rompió la cadena como si de papel se tratase asombrando a Astrea en el transcurso –bien, ya eres libre- dijo Seiya con su típica sonrisa hacia la rubia que solo estaba en shock. Tanta fue la sorpresa de Astrea de ser libre que solo pudo soltar más lágrimas en el pecho desnudo de Seiya abrazándolo para tener calor en esa ventisca por instinto propio. Ambos estaban en la fría ventisca que no paraba de soplar pero... de repente, el sol hacia acto de presencia en todo aquel campo devastado para aquellos dos jóvenes –dime Astrea, te gustaría unirte a mi familia- pregunto Seiya señalando a Tomoki y los otros que se divertían junto con todos los de la escuela en el patio -¿una... familia?- dijo Astrea muy confundida –sé que no somos tan parecidos, ni siquiera tenemos lazos de sangre... pero- aclamo Seiya fijando su mirada hacia el cielo -¿pero?- pregunto Astrea con curiosidad –pero somos amigos... que nacimos en esta era donde tuvimos la suerte de conocernos, mírame como ejemplo, Ikaros y yo somos tan distintos, pero aun así somos hermanos, inclusive somos novios- dedico Seiya muy feliz y orgulloso de Ikaros –entonces ¿Qué dices?, te unirás a nuestra familia- pregunto Seiya con curiosidad esperando la respuesta de Astrea que solo contemplaba el horizonte para luego abalanzarse sobre el peli café –te pasa algo Astrea- hablo Seiya sintiendo como no podía respirar por el repentino abrazo de la rubia –acepto- fue lo único que dijo Astrea hacia Seiya que solo se emocionó por esa respuesta mientras saltaba de alegría abrazando a Astrea muy fuerte en el cielo –Astrea, te gustaría volverte más fuerte de lo que ya eres- pregunto Seiya a Astrea que aún permanecía abrazándolo muy roja –creo que sí... pero de que me serviría tanta fuerza... si no hay nadie quien me ordene- aclaro está intentando que las lágrimas no saliesen nuevamente –eso es muy simple, vuélvete fuerte, mucho más fuerte que yo... para que puedas hacer realidad tus sueños, no importa que tan difícil sea tu camino, yo estaré ahí para ayudarte- aclaro Seiya sintiendo como la rubia se alejó de el para luego darle cara con sus ojos escarlatas naturales –dime, tu podrías ser... mi maestro- opino Astrea tímidamente hacia Seiya que escucho claramente –no lo sé... creo que...- hablo Seiya entre cortado haciendo sentir estúpida a Astrea por esa declaración –claro, tienes que cuidar de tu hermana... no hace falta, yo...- indico la rubia sonriéndole con alguna lagrima traicionera que se soltó de sus bellos ojos –es broma, por supuesto que quiero ser tu maestro, ya hacia bastante tiempo que quería tener un pequeño aprendiz y tú me acabas de hacer ese favor- dijo Seiya saltando de alegría como un niño de 5 años abrazando fuertemente a Astrea donde apretaba a Astrea con su cuerpo tocando sus senos en el transcurso sin tener idea de lo que hacía –en serio, tú quieres ser mi maestro- opino la rubia con cierta esperanza en su corazón –claro, te enseñare todo lo que se- proclamo Seiya con su sonría de oreja a oreja ocasionando que la rubia soltase una sonrisa de felicidad –entonces, es un gusto maestro, por favor, cuide de mi- atino Astrea estrechando la mano de Seiya –claro, ten por seguro que nada te pasara estando a mi lado- acato Seiya devolviendo el saludo con su brazo solo que noto la cadena rota del cuello de Astrea se extendía y se posicionaba en su mano dejando en shock al santo de Pegaso –Astrea, tu cadena, se está uniendo a mi bazo- dijo Seiya quedando en blanco –bueno, eres mi maestro, por lo tanto soy responsabilidad tuya desde ahora- indico está muy feliz hacia Seiya que aún estaba en blanco hasta que noto el cambio repentino de Astrea

–hacia un tiempo atrás, en la sinapsis, donde nací y comenzó mi trayectoria, no hablo de que nací con grandes dotes, de hecho era la más débil, sin nada que destacar, si bien había mucho en lo que carecía, sabía que nadie tenía la culpa pero eso no me impedido...- hablo Astrea siendo cortado por Seiya –así que entrenaste tú sola con feroz tenacidad, genial, mira que entrenar tu sola- dijo el peli café muy feliz al ver que su nueva alumna tenía buenas costumbres –aunque las burlas de los demás no tardaron en llegar, trate de medirme con Ikaros sempay, admito que no era tarea fácil y entonces encontré mi lado frágil- dijo Astrea agachando la cabeza un poco –ya veo, te hicieron tocar fondo y con ello pensaste que no naciste para eso, te hicieron creer que era inútil tanto esfuerzo- proclamo Seiya recordando que paso por lo mismo –la mayor parte de mi infancia así la pase- aclaro Astrea un poco cabizbaja –tu si puedes, cree en ti, aun tienes muchas bocas que tapar, pues si no crees en ti, tu esfuerzo será en vano y te vas a derrumbar- atino Seiya con una sonrisa –en serio crees eso- dijo Astrea con cierta duda en sus palabras –tú tienes un don y eso se llama perseverancia que es el más valioso aunque carezca de elegancia, la constancia es tu arma y esa es el arma más letal- indico Seiya muy serio hacia su aprendiz que solo podía prestarle atención absoluta –los golpes que recibí en toda mi vida me ayudaron a valorar que mi esfuerzo resistirá y así lograría superar inclusive a los genios. Aun con todo el mundo en mí contra es que al fin cuenta me di, que una persona basta para hacerte creer en ti- aclaro Seiya recordando a Seika e Ikaros –muchos no saben lo que hemos pasado, el esfuerzo que hemos tenido que dar. Día y noche, noche y día no hizo falta descansar, solo sé que el esfuerzo vence fácil al talento natural; nunca mires hacia atrás, todo va a pasar en frente de ti, sin importar que dirán siempre vamos a resistir- afirmo Seiya agarrando la cabeza de Astrea –hasta ser el mejor del universo siempre da lo mejor de ti- indico Seiya dedicándole una sonrisa que solo Ikaros y la difunta Seika podían apreciar en distintas ocasiones –eso quisiera decir, pero mírame, comparado con Ikaros e inclusive una simple humana... soy la más débil- opino Astrea hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, de no ser por Seiya que la saco de sus pensamientos –no eres menos que nadie, no debes olvidar eso, sigue tu camino y nada te va a parar. Hay cosas que a este mundo, tú debes de demostrar ¡hazme un juramento y no te rindas jamás!- indico Seiya con determinación que hicieron que Astrea levantase sus ánimos de golpe –entonces te lo juro, nunca más me daré por vencida y es una promesa aunque sea muy chiquita para mis rivales- dijo Astrea recobrando su felicidad -no estés tan segura, recuerda que aunque seas tan pequeña como un átomo, ellos son capaces de destruir mundos enteros– dijo Seiya levantando el puño hacia el cielo seguido de la rubia que no se quedó atrás –desde ahora somos maestro y discípulo- gritaron ambos jóvenes hacia el amanecer llamando la atención de todos los hombres que se levantaban y también cierta peli rosa que escucho a la perfección todo eso...

-hermano, ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntaba Ikaros que acababa de venir –Ikaros, desde ahora soy maestro, a que es genial- dijo Seiya tirado en el suelo formando un ángel de nieve de manera infantil siendo observada por ambas mujeres pero en eso Ikaros noto la sonrisa radiante que Astrea hacia cuando miraba a su novio por lo que hizo lo que cualquier novia celosa haría. Si, acercarse directamente hacia la voluptuosa y encararla con la mirada –no sé lo que planeas con mi novio pero solo te advierto que él solo es mío, y solo mío- advirtió Ikaros –si, Ikaros sempay, solo será tuyo, además de que por quien me tomas- aclaraba Astrea frente a una celosa Ikaros que también le respondía con más advertencias –bueno eso es todo pero Astrea...- llamo Ikaros a la rubia que al parecer se iba a donde Seiya -¿Qué pasa Ikaros?- preguntaba Astrea con duda a la peli rosa que le dijo algo que la alentó más de lo que ya estaba –a pesar de los obstáculos, no te des por vencida, mantente fuerte y fija hacia tu objetivo, veraz que al pasar el tiempo lograras tu cometido llegando tan alto donde nunca lo hubieras creído. Si quieres ser de los mejores, aun no es tarde, mantente de pie y demuestra que no eres una cobarde, no importa quién sea tu rival, no te des por vencida y lucha hasta la muerte que al final, tu esfuerzo es lo que vale- aclaro la peli rosa tomando vuelo con sus alas rumbo a la casa mientras que a la vista de Tomoki y su grupo que los admiraba –tal parece que mi vida será aún más movida que ahora- atino Tomoki siendo latigueado por Saori –rápido esclavo- grito Saori muy molesta por ver que tenía más competencia, continuando con los azotazos hacia los hombres que perdieron en la guerra

 ** _NOTAS DEL AUTOR_**

 ** _He aquí la otra parte de esta historia, que creen que sucederá a partir de ahora, ni yo mismo lo sé, pero sí que estará llena de aventuras para nuestra nueva integrante, hasta la próxima y sayonara XDXDXDXDDXDXD._**


	8. LUTO EN EL SANTUARIO

LUTO EN EL SANTUARIO

Tomoki junto con Saori, Mikako, Ikaros, Sohara y Nimph se dirían umbo hacia la casa de Sugata rio abajo, de todo el grupo al parecer Ikaros es la que se veía más desanimada ya que su hermano estaba 2 meses fuera en el santuario, eso no la molestaba en lo absoluto, lo que le irritaba, era saber que estaba con Astrea entrenando, después de todo, eso le había prometido –me pregunto, cuando volverás hermano- dijo Ikaros sin pensar viendo el azul del cielo perdiéndose en sus recuerdos de hace 2 meses

 ** _FLASH BACK/HACE 2 MESES_**

Una vez terminado la guerra de mujeres y hombres que organizo Mikako para matar su aburrimiento. Y de la inesperada aceptación de Astrea de ser la alumna de Seiya, estos dos se la pasaron disfrutando y festejando toda la noche en la casa de Tomoki. Seiya por haber encontrado una alumna la cual pueda heredar su voluntad y su legado además de que cumpliría su sueño de ser un verdadero maestro que inculque los valores de un verdadero caballero y por supuesto Astrea, la cual se sentía satisfecha de tener a Seiya como su maestro, después de todo no todos los días puedes ser la alumna de una leyenda. Ambos habían festejado toda la noche por lo cual se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Tomoki inconsciente por la sobre dosis de alcohol que habían tomado a espaldas de Ikaros, sin embargo esta se había enterado de la mentira de su hermano y esta vez no se salvaría tan fácilmente, en especial porque lo encontró durmiendo en el piso con Astrea encima de el inconscientes

A un lado de Seiya y Astrea, se encontraba una sádica Ikaros con hacha en manos apuntando la yugular de Astrea, nadie hoza a meterse con su querido hermano y vivía para contarlo, pero justo antes de cometer su acto, entro Tomoki por la puerta viendo con detenimiento, rápidamente Ikaros voto el hacha lo más fuerte que pudo por la ventana intentando que este no la descubriese –Ikaros, que pensabas hacer- pregunto Tomoki tragando duro –veras, yo solo…- tartamudeo la peli rosa viendo a otro lado para luego recibir un asentamiento de Tomoki –no te preocupes, si de celos se trata, no intervendré- aclaro Tomoki votándole un machete a sus manos –sigue con tu buen trabajo- dijo Tomoki con cámara en mano grabando todo, Ikaros sin pensarlo lanzo el mortal tajo hacia la rubia pero… Seiya lo había detenido con dos dedos un milímetro antes de que tocase la piel de Astrea, cabe decir que esto causó pánico en Ikaros pensando que la había descubierto ya que su hermano se encontraba sosteniendo fuertemente el machete, sus pelos le tapaban el rostro por lo cual no se veía la expresión que Seiya tenía en esos momentos hasta que… -aún es muy temprano para entrenar Marin… 5 minutos más- proclamo Seiya donde repentinamente cayo seco nuevamente en el suelo a un costado de Astrea que poco a poco recobraba la conciencia fijándose como estaba –maestro, despierte ya, ya es de día- hablo la rubia intentando despertar a Seiya que seguía durmiendo como un bebe pero en eso se pudo sentir un gran temblor en toda la zona –es un cosmos muy agresivo, podría ser…- pensó Ikaros cuando repentinamente del techo de la casa apareció Saori con una cara de mil demonios, Ikaros y Astrea por instinto mismo se alejaron de ahí pero Tomoki apenas si pudo reaccionar ante la sed de sangre que Saori emanaba hasta que Seiya despertó topándose con una Saori muy cabreada que sin dudarlo empezó a masacrar a Seiya a puño limpio, Tomoki que se encontraba como espectador estaba en blanco por la brutal golpiza que le daban a Seiya, ni siquiera Sohara era tan cruel pero a continuación toda la casa quedo destruida por un potente golpe de Saori dirigido al abdomen de Seiya enterrándole en el piso

A lo lejos se veía que venían Sohara y Nimph pero al llegar casi les da un ataque al corazón al ver cómo había quedado toda la casa –que rayos paso aquí Tomo chan- pregunto una furiosa Sohara pero solo podía contemplar como su amigo aún permanecía en blanco. Pero la peli celeste busco indicios del peli café topándose con la horripilante escena de Saori encima de Seiya hasta que de la nada, unos agentes de negro salieron de todas partes disparando dardos tranquilizadores hacia Saori dando en el clavo, una vez hecho esto Saori recobro la cordura. Aunque Seiya no la pasaba tan bien, con la resaca y la brutal golpiza de hace unos momentos su cuerpo no lo contaba –maldición, que sigue ahora- acato Seiya intentando no caer al suelo –muy bien, que paso aquí, porque de repente aparezco golpeado- grito Seiya muy herido hasta que un agente hablo –discúlpenos, pero esto siempre ocurre cuando le viene el mes a la señorita Saori, perdón por los daños a propiedad- hablo para luego retirarse dejando a Tomoki muy jodido –solo por eso destruyeron mi casa, por su simple periodo- grito eufóricamente para luego ser calmado por Seiya que lo agarro del hombro –ese simple periodo del que te quejas tanto, estuvo a punto de acabar conmigo, así que no hables pendejo- acordó Seiya, después de todo, él fue el único que sufrió la mortal golpiza propinada por Saori –hermano, te encuentras bien- pregunto un tanto preocupado Ikaros del estado de Seiya –tranquila, solo fueron unos golpes- declaro Seiya sobándose la mejilla para luego fijar su atención en Saori –te puedo pedir un favor- intervino el peli café –que tipo de favor seria- pregunto Saori ,muy confundida –bueno, la verdad es que quiero que me des el permiso para entrar al santuario- proclamo Seiya impresionando a Saori –quieres decir que serás el nuevo caballero de sagitario- opino Saori con esperanzas en los ojos, aunque para cierta peli rosa esto no le fue muy agradable –Ikaros, no hagas algo estúpido- dijo Nimph que veía claramente las intenciones de la peli rosa,

-sabes que no are eso, solo quiero entrenar a mi nueva alumna- interfirió Seiya muy tranquilo apaciguando la ira de su hermana menor Ikaros –bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo, pero porque el santuario- dijo Saori muy calmadamente asintiendo con la cabeza –yo entrene ahí desde que era pequeño, ahora es el turno de ella- aclaro el peli café sobando la cabeza de su alumna a un costado –maestro, de que va todo esto, no se supone que solo deba cumplir sus órdenes- pregunto Astrea muy confundida de toda la situación –el hecho de que sea tu maestro no significa que yo te ordene a cada rato, en un principio, cuando aceptaste que yo sea tu maestro, fue por el motivo de querer hacerte más fuerte, en todo caso, te entrenare en los fundamentos de un caballero- aclaro Seiya seriamente hacia Astrea –entonces me volveré tan fuerte como tu- dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa para luego ser cayada por el enorme cosmos que emanaba Seiya haciendo resquebrajar la tierra solo con su presencia asustando a Astrea en el progreso pensando que hizo algo malo –no quiero que me iguales- dijo Seiya en tono seco para que luego se acercase poco a poco hacia la rubia que apenas si podía respirar por la enorme presión del aire, todos estaban un tanto asustados de que terminase en desgracia pero observaron que Ikaros permanecía igual que tranquila observando todo con una profunda calma hasta que Seiya llego frente a frente con la rubia tocándole la frente –supérame, hazte más fuerte y demuéstrales a esos cabrones de la Synapse que el trabajo duro supera fácilmente al talento natural- hablo Seiya con su típica sonrisa tranquilizando a Astrea –bueno iré al santuario…- acato Seiya para luego ser interrumpido por ser mandado a otro lado producto de un impacto que le paso por encima, no era otra más que Mikako junto a Sugata que al parecer estaba amarrado de pies a cabeza en una bicicleta –tengo una idea, porque no vamos todos de visita hacia el santuario, aprovechando que Tomoki ya no tiene donde dormir- opino Mikako siendo aceptados por todo –pero como llegaremos hasta Grecia, eso queda muy lejos- pregunto Sohara un tanto preocupada de tener que comprar costosos pasajes de avión –tonta, olvidas que el e Ikaros pueden moverse a la velocidad luz- interfirió Tomoki riendo a carcajadas pero fue callado de inmediato por un karatazo de Sohara –no se hable más, iremos todo- grito Seiya que venía de algunos arbustos vistiendo su armadura de Pegaso en estado divina que no lucia muy bien, después de todo había aguantado mucho de los ataques más poderosos de los dioses del Olimpo –yo iré con Seiya, ya que no puedo volar- acato Nimph con una excusa muy válida, en esos momentos no le importaba mucho el no tener sus alas, pero esta acción solo hizo enfurecer más a una Ikaros muy cabreada pero lo siguiente casi la saco de sus casillas –ya que yo tampoco puedo volar, iré con Seiya- proclamo Saori muy satisfecha agarrándose del brazo de Seiya guiñándole el ojo a Ikaros haciendo que esta presionase sus manos con fuerza –Saori, si mejor yo la llevo, mi NOVIO es un poco brusco en los viajes, sería una pena que algo le sucediese- advirtió Ikaros con una sonrisa forzada hacia la peli lila que adivino rápidamente sus intenciones –no importa, con tantas guerras que hemos librado juntos, esto solo será un pequeño paseo por el parque, así que no te preocupes tanto, podría levantarte arrugas en la piel- comento Saori esperando la reacción de Ikaros la cual nunca llego por el mero hecho de que sabía que si perdía el control y atacaba a Saori, Seiya se enojaría con ella –bueno está decidido, Seiya ira con Nimph y Saori; Astrea cargara a Sugata y Sohara; finalmente Ikaros me llevara a mí- proclamo Mikako muy segura de sus palabras para que luego todo mundo emprendiese el vuelo en dirección hacia el santuario pero en eso…

-no creen que nos estamos olvidando de algo- intervino Seiya con la duda entre manos para luego recordar a Tomoki –esto es el colmo, destruyen mi casa, se van sin decir nada y encima se olvidan de mí, no sean pendejos- grito Tomoki desde la tierra muy enojado en forma chibi – ¿qué dicen, lo traemos?- pregunto Mikako con su típica sonrisa –sí, creo que sí, si el muere, no habrá quien nos de dinero para nuestras cosas- hablo Nimph, después de todo, sus golosinas las compraba con el dinero que "tomaba prestado" de Tomoki, y sin él, no habría más vicios –bueno, Tomoki, sujeta esto- grito Seiya arrojándole una soga que enseguida Tomoki agarro –pero esto de que servirá- hablo este para luego sentir como su cuerpo era jalado a una gran velocidad y con mucha fuerza sintiendo como su cuerpo seria destruido pero en un santiamén todo había terminado.

 ** _GRECIA/SANTUARIO_**

Todos desde el cielo podían admirar la majestuosa del gran santuario, cuna y origen de los santos que se encargan de proteger la tierra cada 200 años –así que este es el famoso santuario, pero tal parece que tenemos el comité de bienvenida- advirtió Sugata fijándose como unos enormes destellos de energía cósmica se acercaban hacia ellos –quien lo diría, tal parece que no desperdicio su tiempo- comento Seiya deteniendo todos los ataques con la palma de sus manos para luego descender con todos –maestro, eso fue asombroso- admitió Astrea quien estaba con estrellas en los ojos queriendo empezar ya con el entrenamiento para que ella también pudiese ejecutar esos poderosos ataques. Una vez todo en tierra firme, todos estaban con el corazón latiendo a mil, después de todo, viajar a velocidad luz para luego ser recibidos por ataques de un sujeto, eso no les pasaba a menudo; al rato mismo de la casa de Aries, salía un hombre vistiendo la poderosa armadura de dicho signo –Athena, ha pasado mucho tiempo- proclamo el peli naranja arrodillándose hacia Saori la cual estaba muy impresionada del estado de su amigo, no era otro más que Kiki quien ahora era el protector legítimo de la primera casa del zodiaco –Athena, tengo muchas preguntas, como es posible que aun siga con vida- pregunto muy confundido Kiki hacia Saori la cual noto la preocupación de su antiguo amigo de armas –es una larga historia…- respondió la peli lila frente a todos –a propósito, Seiya, dime, ¿Quién es el?- atino Sohara –él es el discípulo del antiguo guardián de esta casa, se le conoce como "Kiki de Aries"- contesto Seiya con una mueca de felicidad, después de todo, su amigo se había convertido en todo un poderoso caballero dorado aunque aún le faltaba experiencia en combate –Athena, Seiya; me pueden decir quiénes son esos de ahí, ¿amigos suyos?- dijo Kiki con curiosidad –podría decirse que si- hablo Seiya rascándose la nuca con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

–el tonto de Seiya y Saori destruyeron mi casa, por eso estoy aquí- respondió Tomoki con un puchero infantil enojando un poco a Aries por ese comentario –ya Tomoki, no pasa nada, la casa se podrá arreglar- aclaro Sohara –siempre dices eso, pero esos cabronas celosas ya van 6 veces que me la destruyen- dijo Tomoki dirigiéndose hacia Ikaros y Saori las cuales en la mayoría de veces destruían el hogar de Tomoki con el afán de ganar la admiración de Seiya pero que siempre pasaba desapercibido ante los ojos del peli café

-suficiente, no permitiré que le faltes el respeto a Athena, toma esto "REBOLUCION ESTELAR"- dijo Kiki ejecutando su técnica muy irritado en dirección hacia Tomoki, todos se pusieron a un lado para no ser golpeados por el ataque aunque a Tomoki no le fue tan bien, pues fue lanzado hacia el cielo y cayó en picada hacia la tierra quedando clavado de cabeza aun consiente –iré a ayudarlo- dijo Sohara sin ningún interés en frente de todos –(pero que les pasa, su amigo fue golpeado por una de mis técnicas, debería estar preocupados por el, pero lucen tan naturales, acaso no les importa en lo absoluto)- pensaba Kiki observando la escena –vamos Tomoki, levántate, deja de hacer tus payasadas idiota- grito Sohara jalando de los pies sacando a Tomoki de golpe pero no termino ahí, por accidente, Tomoki había aterrizado encima de los pechos de Sohara y esta no lucia nada feliz –maldito pervertido- grito furiosa Sohara arremetiendo contra un Tomoki sin piedad alguna –ya que estamos aquí, le hare unas cuantas preguntas. ¿Cuál es el origen del cosmos?, ¿tiene que ver con el nuevo mundo?, ¿existen más como tú?, ¿donde obtuviste tu armadura?- preguntaba sin parar un Sugata con libreta y lapicero en mano pero luego fue tranquilizado por Mikako que seguía manteniendo su espeluznante sonrisa que aterro a Sugata de inmediato –Seiya, me prometiste ir a la casa de sagitario- comento Nimph jalando del brazo a Seiya –de eso nada, mi maestro me prometió entrenarme lo más antes posible- declaro Astrea ante la peli celeste y sin darse cuenta sintieron como Ikaros estaba con un aura de demonio por detrás de ellas amenazando con lanzarse sobre ellas en cualquier momento por abusar de su libertad con su novio –díganme, donde quieren sus tumbas cuando acabe con ustedes dos- decía Ikaros sin ninguna pisca de humanidad dando a entender que iba en serio pero justo antes de la brutal pelea. Seiya apareció de la nada viendo lo que hacían –hermana, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Seiya muy confundido hasta que la peli rosa respondió –nada cariño, solo estaba aquí jugando al gato y al ratón, ¿no es así?- dijo volteando el rostro hacia las dos de allá indicándoles que lo acepten o ya verían –sí, lo que ella dice, solo jugábamos- admitió Astrea muy asustada por la mirada de Ikaros junto a Nimph que solo sudaba balas –esto es raro, a que vino eso de cariño, normalmente solo me llamas Seiya- declaro el peli café más confundido de lo que ya estaba –pero bueno, las dejo jugando, yo me retiro- hablo Seiya saliendo de ahí rumbo hacia Saori y Kiki pero en eso sintió como su alumna y mejor amiga se agarraron a sus piernas muy fuertes –por favor, ya no queremos jugar al gato y al ratón maestro- pidió Astrea muy suplicante hacia Seiya que ya entendía la situación por lo que se acercó lo más pronto posible hacia su hermana menor la cual ya no tenía excusas para salir de ese apuro –Ikaros… deja de ser una brabucona con las demás, ¿me has entendido jovencita?- regaño Seiya con una sonrisa jalándole sus mejillas rosadas como castigo –lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer hermano- admitió para luego ser soltada quedando con sus mejillas muy rojas –espero aprendas la lección- proclamo Seiya saliendo de ahí –eso te pasa por celosa Ikaros sempay- proclamo Astrea riéndose un poco junto a Nimph pero sus risas cambiaron a gritos de desesperación al sentir como Ikaros las jalaba de los pies poco a poco hacia el bosque donde nadie las podría oír

Kiki no lo podía creer, así era la nueva familia de Seiya, para el santo de Aries era un caos tremendo, golpes por allá, patadas por acá y para terminar se vio una gran explosión a la espaldas de Seiya en dirección al bosque –Athena, esa persona llamada Tomoki es algún caballero, resistió mi ataque y eso no lo hace cualquiera- pidió Kiki notando la calma de su diosa –me creerías si te dijera que Tomoki sufre 50 veces mas los golpes de aquella jovencita que tus ataques- dedico Saori señalando a Sohara la cual no paraba de golpear a un ya morado Tomoki con varios moretones en el cuerpo, esta escena hizo tragar duro a Kiki, meterse con aquella niña no lo haría nunca

Una vez terminado todos los alborotos, -así que Seiya, ya tienes novia, gracias a ti me hice rico- confirmo Kiki muy alegre frente a un confundido Seiya –espera ¿Qué?, apostaste por mí y ganaste- dijo Seiya muy sorprendido –claro, gracia a ti Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun tuvieron que pagarme, yo siempre supe que ibas a lograrlo- hablo Kiki riendo nerviosamente y sudando un poco –bueno, nos tenemos que retirar, un placer conocerte- gritaron todos dirigiéndose hacia la siguiente casa –son muy raros… pero si Seiya se siente bien con ellos, supongo que esta bien- comento Kiki regresando a su templo. Ya por los escalones al peli café se le vino una idea alocada en la mente –tengo un plan, todos sujétense- grito Seiya agarrando de la cintura a Ikaros que solo se sonrojo eufóricamente y con la otra mano arrojo unas croquetas de pescado en dirección al cielo sosteniendo fuertemente la cuerda que Astrea tenía atada en el pie, cabe mencionar que Astrea se jalo a todos por el cielo con la fuerza que obtuvo de golpe. Una vez en los cielos, desafortunadamente Astrea logro coger la comida por lo que su súper fuerza se desvaneció dando como resultado la caída inminente que sufrieron todos. Ya en el piso, todos estaban uno encima de otros, pero el que la pasaba mal era Seiya, al parecer todos habían caído sobre el aplastándole varias arterias y venas en el proceso –saben, deberían bajar de peso…- infringió Seiya hacia todas las chicas ya que Sugata había caído por unos árboles y Tomoki que quedo nuevamente clavado en el suelo de cabeza. Luego de una rápida golpiza hacia Seiya propinada por todo el grupo femenino se veía que estaban a las puertas de la casa de Virgo –no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo, eso me tranquiliza- hablo Saori muy aliviada de ver que todo seguía en orden, por lo que decidieron seguir su camino –Seiya, me puedes explicar como hizo ella para atravesar el santuario volando, desde tiempos inmemoriales, la única forma de pasar es a pie- comento Saori muy curiosa sobre las habilidades de las angeloides –la verdad, ni yo lo sé, porque me lo preguntas- tartamudeaba Seiya al contestar, no por estar asustado, sino más bien por vergüenza, ya que recordaba perfectamente su última visita al templo de Virgo donde en aquellos entonces perdió la virginidad de sus ojos al apreciar en todo su esplendor el tesoro sagrado de su hermana Ikaros –(espero no lo recuerde)- pensaba Seiya con un gran sonrojo en su rostro volteando hacia Ikaros la cual estaba aún más roja y al percatarse de la mirada de Seiya se tapó la falda muy roja agachando la cabeza con los ojos muy brillosos –(maldición, si lo recuerda)- afirmo el peli café desesperado rogando por querer salir de ahí lo más pronto posible hasta que sintió como era tapada su boca con una mano y jalado hacia una esquina donde nadie lo podría ver, en el transcurso sintió que no era un enemigo, tal vez era Tomoki jugándole una broma, pero él no tendría semejante fuerza hasta que sintió como su espalda chocaba con la pared, iba a reclamar pero en eso se revelo que no era nadie más y nada menos que Ikaros que lucía muy mal según el punto de vista de Seiya, después de todo estaba que botaba vapor por la boca y sus mejillas muy rojas parecidas a una fiebre –Ikaros, ¿estás bien?- preguntaba un Seiya un tanto preocupado por su pequeña hermana hasta que sintió como la peli rosa se le aventó encima. Quedando Ikaros encima de un Seiya asustado por lo que podría pasar

-lo recuerdas, el día en que me lo vistes- susurro Ikaros al oído de Seiya meneando sus caderas pero con el pelo tapándole sus ojos sin ver que emoción demostraba –(lo sabía, ella lo recuerda, ahora que hago… ya se, tal vez se refiera al pastel de fresa que me comí de ella) si lo recuerdo, discúlpame por no haberte pedido permiso- atino Seiya sudando a mares –dime Seiya, quieres volverlo a intentar- aclaro Ikaros presionando sus pechos con el abdomen de Seiya el cual sudaba balas, quien rayos haría tanto problemas por un estúpido pastel de fresa, ni siquiera sabía tan bien hasta que…

 ** _EN ALGUNA OTRA DIMENCION DEL MULTIVERSO…_**

En cierto edificio muy alocado con la insignia de un hada cierta peli roja con armadura que se encontraba comiendo agradablemente su pastel de fresas le entro las ganas de asesinar a cierto caballero de Pegaso por haber insultado su sagrado pastel de fresas –no sé por qué, pero de repente siento esta cólera- hablo la peli roja con armadura para luego comer todo el pastel y retirarse del alocado local casi hecho trizas por las peleas innecesarias de un traga fuegos y una cubeta de hielos que seguían con su encuentro amistoso –maestro, me iré por unos días, tengo que desahogarme con algo- aclaro la peli roja con una cara asesina saliendo de ahí –maestro, tal parece que algo le molesto- platico una albina con largo vestido rojo –tal parece que si, siento lastima por el sujeto que la hizo enojar, no por nada se le conoce como "Titania"- demando el pequeño maestro sentado en la mesa del bar

 ** _REGRESANDO A LA DIMENCION DEL MULTIVERSO RESPECTIVA…_**

-Ikaros para, tenemos que regresar con los demás o se darán cuenta de que no estamos- pidió Seiya un tanto temeroso por ver lo que seguía a continuación, en todo el rato, Ikaros había intentado quitarle la ropa pudiéndole sacar solo el polo rojo –entonces solo una última cosa- rogo está haciendo que Seiya bajase la guardia para luego apropiarse de los labios del peli café donde introdujo su lengua lo más profundo que pudo en la garganta de Seiya quien apenas si podía respirar por lo que opto por hacer lo mismo hasta que Ikaros sintió como alguien se acercaba y solo podía ser una persona, era Saori quien los buscaba con desesperación y terror por pensar en lo que ellos dos podrían a hacer a solas

-Ikaros, te prometo que continuaremos, pero este no es el lugar ni el momento- advirtió Seiya intentando hacer recapacitar a su hermana –está bien, pero lo continuaremos otro día con más calma- hablo Ikaros con un puchero infantil que fue interrumpido por un tierno beso de Seiya que la dejo perpleja, esa es mi promesa que continuaremos lo pendiente, pero ahora hay que volver con los demás- acato Seiya siendo seguida por su hermana que solo balbuceaba acerca de una "próxima vez" –donde estaban ustedes dos, nos tenían muy preocupados- grito Tomoki hacia los hermanos que solo miraron a diferentes lugares muy rojos por lo sucedido hace algunos minutos –eso no importa, ahora debemos seguir- propuso Saori que continuo con el trayecto hasta que fue detenida por Seiya –conozco un atajo, esta seguido después de la "sala gemela"- afirmo el peli café recibiendo un asentamiento de Saori para proseguir por ese camino

Una vez a fuera, todo el mundo estaba impresionado de todo el jardín –es increíble, que un jardín como este pueda existir en estas tierras tan áridas- opino Sugata un tanto intrigado –así es, después de todo, en aquellos arboles de haya, murió Buda, así como un gran caballero- proclamo Seiya un tanto nostálgico –a que se refiere maestro- pregunto Astrea muy confundida –que te lo cuenten ellos, después de todo, vieron todos mis recuerdos- indico Seiya –Shaka... Shaka de Virgo peleo y murió en este sitio honorablemente, pero su sacrificio no fue en vano- aclaro Saori recordando al antiguo guardián del templo de Virgo –entonces en este lugar se realizó aquella técnica prohibida- intervino Sugata acomodándose sus lentes –si, eso paso, y muy pronto Astrea también tendrá ese poder- comento Seiya con una mueca de felicidad –oigan, cuéntenme de lo que hablan, no es divertido- decía la rubia muy confundida –todo a su tiempo Astrea, todo a su tiempo- hablo Nimph consolando a la voluptuosa pero todos se detuvieron en seco –Seiya, pasa algo- dijo Sohara notando como estaban en frente de un gran monte que al parecer tendrían que escalar –Seiya, dime que hay otro camino- pregunto con nerviosismo Saori que no tenía muchas ganas de escalar –lo siento, pero no hay otro camino más corto- dedico Seiya emprendiendo vuelo con su armadura divina junto a Ikaros y Astrea pero rápidamente sintió unas cadenas en los pies, no era otra más que Mikako que se había anticipado a la jugada de Seiya –tú no te escapas Seiya- grito Nimph lanzándose hacia el peli café atrapándole en la espalda –jala, a qué esperas- ordeno Mikako con una sonrisa tétrica hacia el peli café que obedeció sin rechistar por ver como Mikako tiraba de la cadena para acercarse poco a poco hacia él. Y con un sobre esfuerzo inhumano Seiya llego hasta el final del gran monte –huelen eso, huele como a… sandia- opino Tomoki junto a Sohara la cual también estaba segura de que se trataba de sandias –eso es muy raro, considerando que estos suelos no son fértiles- propuso Sugata un tanto extraño –no quisiera cambiar de tema pero Seiya no aguantara mucho más- declaro Nimph viendo como Seiya se quedaba sin fuerza –bueno, supongo que ya fue demasiado- dijo Mikako cortando la cadena para que todos aterrizasen en el suelo menos Seiya que fue agarrado por su hermana a pleno vuelo –gracias Ikaros- menciono Seiya ya más tranquilo en los brazos de su novia. A continuación, todos quedaron con la boca muda por lo que estaban apreciando, ninguno decía nada –oigan, este silencio es un poco raro, que pasa- indago Seiya junto a su hermana para toparse con otro jardín que al parecer era mucho más grande y bello que el de la "sala gemela" –si no me equivoco este es el templo de Sagitario, pero como fue que quedo así- se preguntaba el peli café muy confundido hasta que noto como Astrea sin dudarlo se lanzó hacia todo el huerto de sandias a devorarlo todo, y hubiera sido así de no ser por la intervención por parte de Seiya para contener a la rubia que rogaba por una mordida –abajo, alguien viene- alerto Sugata a todos, por lo que se escondieron entre la espesa vegetación para observar a una simple familia que pasaba por ahí

-esto no es normal, lo guardias deberían estar protegiendo este lugar, entonces porque- indagaba Saori acerca de esas personas, ya que el grupo de personas solo constaban de una madre y sus 5 hijos que se paseaban por todo el campo como si no fuese la primera vez –quienes crees que serán Ikaros- preguntaba Seiya hacia su hermana la cual no respondía –(no puede ser, después de todos estos años, aún siguen con vida)- pensaba en sus adentros una asustada Ikaros, después de todo, en su delante estaban los únicos testigos que presenciaron el sacrificio que Seika, la verdadera hermana de Seiya, tuvo que realizar hace ya unos años –seria descortés no saludar, vayamos enseguida- propuso Mikako junto con Saori las cuales tomaron la iniciativa hasta que todo el grupo termino por seguirlos pero… Ikaros solo temblaba, sudaba. Ese miedo, esa culpa que tuvo que cargar tantos años, esa mentira que creo para mantener a Seiya a su lado, todo se iría en ese momento pero… Seiya la agarro de la mano desprevenidamente -¿hermana, está todo bien?- pregunto Seiya un tanto preocupado por el estado de la peli rosa –no te preocupes, solo estoy algo mareada- contesto Ikaros reincorporándose para continuar –entonces, vamos- hablo Seiya para continuar con todos agarrando de la mano a su pequeña hermana, esta acción tranquilizo un poco a la peli rosa y sin darse cuenta habían llegado ya en frente de los forasteros. Cabe decir que el ambiente se llenó de un aire pesado, nadie decía nada, tal vez por el hecho de que nadie se conocía, pero la madre de los niños lucía un poco hostil con todos -¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿Quién les dijo de este lugar?- preguntaba la madre de las criaturas esperando alguna respuesta –bueno, me presentare, soy Saori Kido, la actual reencarnación de Athena-proclamo Saori aumentando su cosmos en señal. Los niños que antes estaban asustados ahora lucían más tranquilos y serenos –Diosa Athena, perdón por mi osadía- recalco la joven junto con los niños quienes se arrodillaron –ya tranquilos, no es para tanto, lo que quisiéramos saber, es como apareció este campo de sandias en la casa de sagitario- dijo Seiya normalmente hacia todos –bueno, vera señor Seiya, un día yo y mis hijos nos perdimos y venimos a parar aquí, cuando eso paso, pudimos observar una pequeña planta la cual brotaba débilmente en el centro de todo este suelo, al principio nos maravilló así que decidimos seguir con la plantación de más de su especie- aclaro la joven frente a todos –espera, Saori, acaso este campo de sandias no siempre estuvo aquí- indago Sugata un poco confuso –no, la verdad es que este suelo siempre ha sido árido, desde la era del mito siempre se ha mantenido así, solo el campo de la "sala gemela" se mantuvo como esta hoy en día pero esto…- comento Saori un tanto irritado, quien se atrevería hacer semejante cosa, solo podía mirar fijamente a Ikaros la cual agachaba la cabeza, como si algo la atormentase hasta que… -me gusta- fue lo único que dijo Seiya para luego ponerse a jugar como un niño por todo el jardín, los presentes no entendieron nada, incluso los niños que antes estaban con miedo en las faldas de su madre, se unieron a Seiya para jugar como si de niños pequeños se tratase. Todos veían esto con un poco de confusión pero Ikaros, al verlo jugar con aquellos niños, le despertó algo que hace mucho tiempo ella soñó, el poder formar una familia con su querido hermano, sueño que ya no podría realizarse –Ikaros ¿fuiste tú verdad, la que empezó a cultivar todo esto, te lo agradezco, antes lucia todo muerto pero gracias a ti ahora está lleno de vida- afirmo el peli café muy feliz, la peli rosa solo sintió una punzada en su corazón al escuchar esas palabras, pero a la ves un cosquilleo en su pecho por oír eso –te gusta lo que hice- hablo la peli rosa un poco temblorosa –claro que sí, lo que hicisteis fue como un milagro, ya que según mi maestra Marin esta tierra desde tiempo inmemoriales, ha sido bañada y protagonizada por grandes guerras donde se derramo mucha sangre y se perdieron muchas vidas, Marin dijo que estas tierras eran como un campo de sangre y que nada de vegetación podría darse aquí pero tú lo hicisteis- confirmo Seiya –así que esto es lo que hacías cada tarde después de salir de clases- hablo Sohara admirando lo verde de la vegetación –sin duda alguna te esforzaste, pero porque hacer otro campo teniendo uno ya en casa- describió Tomoki rascándose el cabello –bueno, verán, desde que mi hermano desapareció en aquel combate contra los dioses gemelos, pensé en hacer esto, el una vez me dijo que tenía un poco de envidia del templo de Virgo por tener tan bello jardín, así que decidí hacerle una pequeña sorpresa- afirmo Ikaros aun con la cabeza baja –en todo caso, te lo agradecemos, con razón nos preguntábamos, quien era la persona que nos ayudaba a cultivar, te lo agradecemos de corazón- contesto la joven madre hacia la peli rosa, sin embargo

-en todo caso, he visto que usted no ha quitado la mirada de Seiya en todo este rato, acaso lo conoce- indago Mikako muy curiosa provocando cierta escalofrió en Ikaros –bueno la verdad es que yo ya conozco al señor Seiya de hace tiempo- dijo la madre hacia todos –con razón me resultabas tan familiar, eres tu… Lucy- atino Seiya sorprendiendo a todos –la conoces Seiya- hablo Saori un tanto intranquila de que Seiya conocía mujeres mayores, después de todo, Lucy parecía tener 22 años y aparte de eso tenía muy buen cuerpo a pesar de haber tenido ya varios niños con unos enormes pechos que fácilmente superaban a los de Astrea aparte de que era albina –entonces todos ellos son sus hijos- pregunto Sohara tiernamente pero esto solo causo que Lucy bajara la cabeza derramando una pequeña lagrima traicionera –¿dije algo malo?- hablo Sohara un tanto preocupada por la situación –no son míos, pero los crie como si fuesen mis hijos, fue por una promesa que le hice a tu hermana hace ya mucho tiempo- confirmo Lucy mirando detenidamente hacia Seiya quien también lucía un poco decaído por aquella pregunta de su amiga –no importa, mi hermana murió defendiendo al inocente y es por eso que siempre la admire, aun hoy en día le estoy agradecido, me crio como una madre y eso nadie me lo quitara- pronuncio Seiya apretando sus puños con fuerza –pero porque lo llamas "señor"- hablo Sugata con cierto interés –la verdad es que el señor Seiya se iba a convertir en el próximo portador de la armadura de sagitario, mi familia desde la era del mito siempre ha estado a las órdenes de los santos que protegen esta casa, pero lamentablemente todos murieron, la única que sobrevivió fui yo, desde que el señor Seiya renuncio a la posición de santo dorado de esta casa, es mi deber cuidar este templo, pero quisiera saber qué fue lo que te cambio, antes apenas si hablabas con alguien pero ahora luces más feliz señor Seiya- declaro la albina con cierto pesar en sus palabras –eso lo explica todo- atino Tomoki quien se recostaba con un árbol –es cierto que cuando perdí a Seika sentí mi mundo destruirse pero… entre toda la oscuridad que me rodeaba, Ikaros apareció como un ángel bajado del cielo, sano mis heridas y me convirtió en lo que ahora soy, tal vez aun desee venganza en contra de aquel sujeto que la asesino, eso no lo niego, pero ahora tengo algo por lo que luchar- confirmo el peli café más calmado –tanto tu como yo sabemos que eso es mentira, puede que lo escondas muy bien pero ambos sabemos que deseas venganza contra esa persona, incluso se lo ocultaste a ellos- declaro Lucy hacia el grupo de Tomoki y Saori –Seiya, eso es cierto- dijo Saori un tanto inquieta –(mi hermano, nos mintió)- pensó Ikaros al ver que su hermano aun quería venganza contra la asesina de Seika –eso es mentira, yo no…- hablo el peli café siendo interrumpido por uno de los niños -a simple vista se ve que ocultas algo muy oscuro en tu interior, así que no nos vengas con que no quieres venganza, yo mismo presencie el sacrificio de tu hermana, ese maldita bastarda mato a Seika sin piedad alguna, por eso entrenamos, para poder cumplir nuestra venganza- dijo el pequeño junto con sus demás hermanos –a tan corta edad, se entrenan- se preguntaba Tomoki junto con Sohara –el entrenamiento de caballero incluso empieza desde que un niño ya nace, muy pocos sobreviven, es por eso que un caballero debe tener gran valor para servir ante la justicia, suena triste pero es la cruda verdad- contesto Saori muy triste, Tomoki estaba por reclamar esa crueldad hacia los niños pero Sugata lo detuvo –suéltame, niños que nunca tuvieron nada que ver en las guerras mueren a cada rato- dijo Tomoki intentando contenerse –eso puede que sea cierto, pero dime, si esos niños no se hubieran entrenado hasta la muerte, ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí, tú mismo vistes los recuerdos de Seiya, el entreno y peleo hasta el cansancio, sin el todo el mundo estaría gobernado por los Dioses, a mi tampoco me gusta lo que se lleva acabo, pero sin gente como ellos nadie viviría, es el precio por la paz del mundo- aclaro Sugata soltando a Tomoki quien no dijo nada

Aunque Lucy aún seguía con la firmeza de que Seiya aun deseaba su tan anhelada venganza –ya se los dije, no sé si de verdad deseo completar mi venganza pero eso no quiere decir que lo hare- decía Seiya sin resultado alguno, inclusive sus amigos empezaron a desconfiar del peli café –lo ves, inclusive ellos lo asumen, el espíritu de venganza aun habita en ti, eso no lo puedes negar- hablo la albina esperando la reacción de Seiya y los demás pero… -¡ya basta!- grito Astrea quien solo había estado escuchando la conversación tranquila pero eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso –no puedo creer que no confíen en mi maestro, se supone que él es su amigo, aun si mi maestro desease venganza o no, eso le corresponde decidir a él y a nadie más- confirmo Astrea caminando aun lado de Seiya agarrándole la mano con firmeza ante todos –mi maestro nunca nos mentiría, tal vez no sea nadie para decir esto pero yo luche con él, conocí su verdadera persona a través de esos combates, no me importa si muero, pero confío mi propia vida en el, tanto en las buenas como en las malas tratare de ayudarlo, después de todo el es mi amo, aun si todo el mundo estuviera en nuestra contra lo seguiré hasta el final- declaro Astrea derramando algunas lágrimas con sus ojos cambiados a rojos demostrando que iba en serio y sonrojada a la vez –Astrea… tu…- tartamudeaba Seiya muy sorprendido de la declaración de su alumna –puede que no signifique nada para ustedes pero… el medio la oportunidad de poder pertenecer a una familia, quiso ser mi maestro por voluntad propia y no por obligación, no me importa quien sea, no dejare que le hagan daño pase lo que pase- hablo Astrea agarrando fuertemente a Seiya el cual estaba impactado por eso. Todos los del grupo de Tomoki lucían un poco abatidos por esa declaración de la rubia, pero Ikaros era quien se llevaba la peor parte, Astrea a pesar de tener poco tiempo de conocerse con su hermano Seiya ya confiaba plenamente en el –(que me esta pasando, se supone que yo debería estar en el lugar de Astrea, apoyando a mi hermano, pero en lugar de eso estoy aquí sin hacer nada, Seika tal vez me mataría sin dudarlo, pero ahora tengo que ayudarlo)- pensó Ikaros para luego caminar y posicionarse a un lado de Seiya –hermano, no sé si alguna vez me has engañado- hablo Ikaros con la voz débilmente –pero yo nunca más dudare de ti, me avergüenzo de mi misma por haber lo hecho aunque sea solo por un segundo pero desde ahora caminare a tu lado no importa el dolor- afirmo Ikaros derramando algunas lágrimas haciendo sentir culpable a Seiya por presenciar eso. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos se habían ido al bando de Seiya –es muy válido tu argumento, pero yo se que el nunca me mentiría… ¿o si?- acato Mikako sacando una navaja de su muslo haciendo sudar balas a Seiya en ese momento –sabes que nunca podría hacerlo- hablo Seiya temblando un poco –todos mienten alguna vez, pero preferimos a este tonto tal y como esta- argumento Tomoki –Seiya podrá ser un tonto en los estudios pero no mentiroso- dijo Sohara con una gran sonrisa –estoy con ellos- se limitó a decir Sugata acomodándose sus lentes –chicos… ustedes- dijo el peli café más alegre –todos nosotros confiamos plenamente en el, eso no lo cambiaras- confirmo Saori con su típica sonrisa –si el me mentiría, me compraría todos los dulces que yo diga- hablo Nimph muy segura de si misma al frente de Seiya

-ya no tengo nada que decir, me disculpo señor Seiya por mi atrevimiento- declaro Lucy agachando la cabeza –no te preocupes, mejor dime como han estado todo este tiempo- pregunto Seiya ya más tranquilo como si de familiares se tratase –me asustaste Lucy, pensé que habías cambiado- contesto Seiya acercándose hacia ellos. Y sin darse cuenta Lucy se abalanzo sobre Seiya abrazándole, cabe mencionar que Seiya se ahogaba entre los enormes senos de Lucy, después de todo eran mucho más grande que los de Astrea, a lo mucho el doble de grandes –hey tú, que le estás haciendo a mi maestro- gritaba Astrea corriendo directo a separar a ambos pero fue interceptada por los niños –lo siento señorita. Pero nada personal- hablo uno de ellos rociándole con mangueras de agua dejándola empapada todo el cuerpo pero los niños no supieron que cierta peli rosa se adelantó a ellos –suelta a mi novio- grito Ikaros intentando golpear a Lucy pero… rápidamente fue agarrada de la palma de su mano e inmovilizada sin mucho esfuerzo por parte de Lucy que lo hizo sin mucho esfuerzo

Todos los presentes estaban un tanto sorprendidos de que alguien como Lucy haya podido parar tan fácilmente el ataque de Ikaros –Saori, tu sabes quién es ella- pregunto Sugata quien ya se había dado cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que formaba –no por nada su familia ha servido tantos años a los caballeros dorados de esta casa, como dijo ella, es la única sobreviviente de esa noble familia, se les conocía por tener la fuerza de poder igualarse con un caballero dorado a pesar de no llevar armaduras, eran muy temidos pero a la vez famosos- contesto Saori más segura –lo malo, es que ella cuida de Seiya como si de una madre se tratase, llamémosle "sobreprotección"- aclaro Saori con una pequeña sonrisa viendo el espectáculo de en frente –no eres alguien normal- atino Ikaros poniéndose en guardia lista para lanzarse al ataque –esperen ustedes dos, si van a pelear háganlo en otro lado que destruirán este lugar- grito Seiya alarmado de ver a su hermanita encender su cosmos –y tu Lucy, suéltame, que es un poco vergonzoso, ya estoy grande- reclamo el peli café un tanto sonrojado –pero de que hablas, tu siempre serás mi bebe señor Seiya- contesto Lucy muy tranquila abrazando más fuerte a Seiya –Papá, que bueno que volviste, te extrañamos- hablo un niño lloroso –Papi, estas vivo- dijo una niña junto con todos que se abalanzaron sobre Seiya y Lucy los cuales estaban un poco sonrojados, ante la vista de todos parecían una verdadera familia por las enormes sonrisas de todos pero… –hermano, me quieres explicar que es todo esto- comento Ikaros con una cara sombría hacia Seiya el cual trago duro –no puedo creerlo, Seiya ya es Padre de familia- hablo Sohara con estrellas en los ojos –es imposible, Seiya se consiguió a una verdadera mejer, ese cabron tiene mis respetos- afirmo Tomoki arrodillado en el suelo llorando lagrimas sin parar al estilo chibi –yo no diría eso, tal parece que Seiya muera muy pronto- aclaro Sugata muy serio al lado de una Mikako la cual disfrutaba el show. Regresando con Seiya el cual no tenía una excusa creíble hasta que… -biológicamente no es un padre, no veo rastros del ADN de seiya en estos niños, puede que solo lo llamen asi por cariño ¿o me equivoco?- interfirió Nimph salvando el pellejo del peli café que en esos momentos de lo agradecía de corazón pero la noticia de saber que Seiya era admirado como padre por otros y el de tener una supuesta madre no le agrado mucho –sabes Ikaros, no estaría nada mal enseñarle una lección a Seiya de vez en cuando, digo, solo por precaución- comento Nimph con una sonrisa malévola –Nimph eres una traidora…- el peli café no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir como Ikaros lo agarraba de la oreja –nunca te he mentido, te lo juro- suplicaba Seiya el cual lloraba lágrimas al estilo anime de solo imaginarse el dolor, y en eso –sabes Seiya, nunca me has presentado a tu novia, eso es de mala educación, acaso desconfías de mi- pregunto Lucy con una sonrisa aterradora. Lo que siguió a continuación, fue una brutal golpiza que Seiya tuvo que aguantar, sobra decir que ese día los niños decidieron nunca más hacer enojar a su madre si no querían quedar igual de muertos que su padre adoptivo –Mikako, que estás haciendo- pregunto Sugata con duda al ver que su amiga lo grababa todo con una cámara "A4" –fácil, me aseguro de tener en un álbum todas sus madrizas que le dan- afirmo Mikako sinceramente. Una vez terminado el purgatorio de Seiya –Lucy, donde conociste a mi hermano- hablo Ikaros mirándola a los ojos –digamos que fue un encuentro no muy agradable- aclaro la albina recordando los viejos tiempos en el santuario

-ya que estamos aquí, porque no quedarnos la noche, mañana regresaremos a casa- afirmo Saori hacia todos. Los niños fueron hacia el cráter donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su padre adoptivo –papi, estas bien- preguntaron todos los niños –por eso te advertimos que no hagas enojar a mamá- hablo una niña del grupo –lo tendré presente- dijo el peli café reincorporándose poco a poco –como la mayoría son hombres, ellos irán a trabajar el cultivo de sandias hoy, alguna objeción- ordeno Saori con una sonrisa espeluznante –espera, que harán ustedes- pregunto Tomoki sintiendo que es era muy injusto –Tomoki, dime te gustaría quedar peor que Seiya- hablo Saori con mucha facilidad haciendo que Tomoki se callase por el miedo a perder la vida. Y así paso todo el día donde todos los hombres trabajaron en el sol el gran campo de vegetación de sandias, porque no era para nada chico, ocupaba mucho terreno mientras que las chicas y los niños jugaban y conversaban en el templo de sagitario, una vez estado en el atardecer, cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse –supongo que es todo por hoy- explico Sugata hacia todos –mira que hacernos trabajar sin descanso alguno- reclamaba Tomoki –que más quieres, tendrás sandias gratis por haber trabajado, y a ti parece que te gusto hacer el trabajo- confirmo Seiya notando la enorme sonrisa que Sugata hacia –será mejor volver adentro, las noches aquí son frías- ordeno Seiya hacia todos, en tan solo unas horas todo se había oscurecido, dado el hecho de no tener electricidad por esos lugares, el templo fue alumbrado por las antorchas y velas que prendían en los muros –que bien, al fin descansaremos- hablo Tomoki para luego tirarse en el suelo a descansar, todos se hablaban amistosamente como el mal rato que pasaron en el día nunca hubiese ocurrido pero Astrea aún tenía sus dudas –Nimph sempay, puede acompañarme, es que tengo una pregunta- dijo Astrea con una sonrisa falsa

Una vez a fuera donde nadie las podría escuchar –Astrea, dime que quieres, es muy obvio que no sabes mentir- dedujo Nimph segura de sus palabras –no esperaba que funcionase, pero quiero preguntarte quien fue Seika- aclaro Astrea muy seria –ya que, tarde o temprano lo ibas a saber, Seika es la verdadera hermana mayor de Seiya- contesto Nimph al tiempo que una gran ventisca de aire paso por ahí, después de todo se encontraban fuera del templo -¿la hermana mayor de mi maestro?- se preguntaba Astrea muy confusa –lamentablemente ella murió ya hace algún tiempo, su asesino es alguien muy poderoso y aunque te dijera quien es, nunca tendrías las fuerzas necesarias para vencerlo- afirmo Nimph muy seria –eso puede que sea cierto, pero entrenare con mi maestro para hacerme más fuerte y así podre ayudarlo en su venganza- hablo Astrea tratando de defenderse –a que viene esa actitud, que yo sepa, nunca te han interesado los simples humanos, de hecho, cada vez que te ordenaban destruir sus ciudades, no tenías emoción alguna en tus ojos, así que porque te interesa Seiya- atino Nimph muy curiosa –eso no es importante, yo solo… yo solo…- decía tartamudeando la rubia muy sonrojada –escucha, con mucho gusto yo delataría a esa persona, para que Seiya cumpliese con su venganza pero…- dijo Nimph con los ojos tapados por su cabello –si Seiya llegase a enterarse de quien es, posiblemente, sea el quien muera- aclaro la peli azul con tristeza en sus palabras –mi maestro no es débil, el sin duda alguna vencería a cual quiera- grito Astrea defendiendo a su maestro –lo que trato de decir es… que el asesino es la persona más querida para Seiya en estos momentos, en pocas palabras el moriría de pena- confirmo Nimph dándose media vuelta retirándose de ahí –espera…- grito Astrea siendo cortada por Nimph –si quieres saber quién fue el asesino, depende de ti misma averiguarlo- hablo Nimph entrando por la entrada del templo dejando en solitario a la rubia la cual no estaba muy satisfecha –no importa quien sea, deseara no haber nacido, ayudare a mi maestro en su venganza- dijo Astrea mirando la luna esperando ansiosa ese día

Mientras que en los adentros del templo donde caminaba Nimph, de entre las sombras salía Ikaros abrazando su sandia como de costumbre –es muy descortés espiar a la gente Alpha- dijo la peli celeste con un mohín –porque no se lo dijiste- pregunto la peli rosa un tanto extraña –sabes tan bien como yo como es de impulsiva Astrea, no habría tardado mucho en querer atacarte… pero sabes muy bien que no siempre se lo podrás ocultar- afirmo Nimph más seria de lo normal –no es irónico, soy la asesina de la persona más querida del hombre al cual amo, y no importa que haga, ella no volverá- hablo Ikaros derramando lágrimas de tristeza sin parar de sus bello rostro –como te lo dije en esos entonces, llegado el momento, tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias y solo te diré que la persona que más sufra, será Seiya, tener que asesinar a la persona que más ama por ser la culpable del asesinato de su ser más querido, sin duda alguna espero no llegue ese día- confirmo Nimph retirándose de ahí -¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- pregunto la peli rosa tratando de ya no llorar –te lo digo, porque quiero que hagas feliz a Seiya, yo he visto todas sus reencarnaciones y nunca ha podido llevar una vida tranquila, siempre era lo mismo, pelear y pelear no había fin para ese ciclo de los santos de Pegaso pero… en esta era el tiene una oportunidad de poder tener esa vida normal y no me importa con quien este, lo único que quiero es que él sea feliz- declaro Nimph saliendo de ahí sin decir nada más confundiendo más a Ikaros pero sin contar que en las sombras estaba Mikako que lo había escuchado todo y pudo comprender muy bien el mensaje indirecto que dijo la peli celeste pero nunca escucho la conversación entre Nimph y Astrea. Dentro del templo se encontraban todos durmiendo tranquilamente, ya que la mayoría había ingerido muchas sandias y ahora estaban pagando el precio por tal excelente banquete menos uno. Cierto peli café se encontraba en el techo del templo de Sagitario admirando todo el cielo cubierto de estrellas –es de muy mala educación espiar a la gente, y no recuerdo haberte enseñado eso… hermana- replico Seiya sin quitar la vista del cielo –solo quería ver como estabas- hablo la peli rosa con timidez –acaso ¿no puedes dormir?- pregunto Ikaros un tanto extraña –la primera vez que nos conocimos fue era una noche así, en aquel lugar- proclamo Seiya agarrando la mano de su novia inconscientemente, Ikaros apenas si pudo recordarlo, ahora ya no tenía dudas, no merecía ser su novia, incluso dudo de el esta mañana y opto por separarse de Seiya sin hablar asustando al peli café –hice algo malo- agrego Seiya un tanto tímido de la situación –mentiroso- fue lo único que dijo Ikaros antes de abalanzarse sobre Seiya –Ikaros, ¿Por qué dices todo eso?- pregunto el peli café un tanto nervioso por la posición en cómo se encontraban y sin decir nada la peli rosa levanto su rostro demostrando sus ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado en silencio pero de un momento a otro empezó a golpear a Seiya en el abdomen sin parar –Seiya idiota, idiota, idiota…- decía una y otra vez la peli rosa quedándose sin fuerzas, Seiya solo podía estar en silencio, sin saber lo que hizo para causarle eso a su querida hermana –me dijiste que yo sería la única para ti, que no habría nadie más pero… ahora Saori, la mujer a la cual amaste antes que a mí, ha vuelto, Nimph últimamente se ha vuelto más cariñosa contigo, Astrea se quedara contigo durante 2 meses y por si no fuera poco, esos niños te consideran a ti y a Lucy como sus padres creando una familia- grito la peli rosa para luego mandarle una bofetada al peli café sin dudarlo –yo solo… no quiero compartirte con nadie, tu mismo me lo dijiste… que yo te pertenezco y tú a mi… tan solo quiero que no me dejes hermano…- proclamo Ikaros hundiendo su rostro en el abdomen de Seiya sin parar de llorar, cabe decir que el peli café estaba destrozado, su propia hermana había pensado que la abandonaría por otra mujer así que optó por hacer lo correcto, la peli rosa que no dejaba de llorar sintió algo cálido envolverla por todo el cuerpo, Seiya la abrazaba envolviéndola en su cosmos –discúlpame, Ikaros… soy un pésimo hermano mayor, se supone que debería cuidarte pero en lugar de eso, solo te traigo tristezas… incluso soy tan idiota que no recuerdo lo que te hice- hablo el peli café llorando, pero eso más eran lamentos, porque para él, hacer llorar a la persona que más ama, sin duda alguna le partía el alma, Ikaros solo podía corresponder el abrazo, tanto era su miedo que pensó que ese era su ultimo abrazo bajo la luna llena –acompáñame tengo algo que mostrarte Ikaros- afirmo el peli café levantándose junto con su hermana para encaminarse por un camino muy diferente

Una vez llegado al lugar donde Seiya la guio, se notaba que era un lugar muy alto, ya que se podía ver todo el santuario entero desde ahí –donde estamos hermano- decía la peli rosa con la duda –este es un lugar sagrado donde únicamente los Patriarcas pueden venir, se dice que aquí se pueden leer las estrellas para predecir el futuro, desde la era de los mitos este era un lugar único, se dice que solo unos cuantos podían venir hasta aquí… también es el lugar donde está enterrada mi hermana Seika. Aclaro Seiya con un poco de nostalgia, esa declaración impresiono a Ikaros, en ese lugar estaba el cuerpo de Seika, a la cual ella misma asesino hace ya muchas lunas, después de todo, se podía observar una pequeña cruz de madera en todo el terreno. Los dos se cercaron hacia la cruz, Ikaros solo podía aferrarse al brazo de su hermano con fuerza –tranquila, no te va a morder- afirmo el peli café sentándose junto con Ikaros, los minutos pasaban y nadie decía nada hasta que… -Ikaros, quiero que guardes este secreto, nadie aparte de mi sabe de este lugar, sepulte aquí a Seika porque sabía lo mucho que le gustaban las estrellas, y este era su sitio favorito, me traía todas las noches a verlas junto con ella, eso para mí era el mejor regalo de todos los días pero… el día cuando yo mismo tuve que enterrarla, fue el peor día de mi vida, cada vez recordaba si sonrisa en su lecho de muerte, deseaba que llegara el día donde tuviese la oportunidad de matar a ese perro- declaro el peli café arrodillándose frente a la tumba de su hermana haciendo sentir más culpable a Ikaros quien se tapaba la boca con la mano en un intento de ahogar sus gritos –fui débil y nada pude hacer por ella, por eso jure venganza, pero ya no se ni siquiera lo que realmente deseo- aclaro Seiya maldiciéndose así mismo pero en eso… sintió a alguien por la espalda, era Ikaros quien lloraba junto con él.

Miembro de las angeloides de la fortaleza de sinapsis, habilidades excepcionales es lo que ella desborda con innumerables cualidades que ella poseía, una prodigio que entre todas sobre salía, extremadamente habilidosa en su edad temprana, su inteligencia eficiente que también la deslumbraba, centro de la admiración de toda la sinapsis, su nombre era aclamado desde la era del mito, angeloides de elite a la sima ella pertenecía, una cruel misión que los altos mando le ordenarían, el asesinato de la hermana de Pegaso es lo que provocaría, aceptado, mandado en contra de su voluntad llevando esta carga el resto de su vida arruinando la vida de su querido hermano con su propia mano a Seika ha asesinado. Abandono la sinapsis siendo tachada como criminal escondiendo cuidadosamente toda la verdad, tanto sufrimiento que ha llevado en su alma, por muchos años ha estado viviendo solo una farsa, manchando sus manos haciendo algo que no quería aguantando ese infierno pues la culpa no se iba. Pero la vida le otorgo una oportunidad de poder acercarse a el y poder hacer sus sueños realidad, no quería que en algo malo se viera involucrado, arrepintiéndose de no conocerlo en el pasado –(Llevando a mi hermano mayor en la confusión, tuve que mentirle para ganar su corazón y para cuando tengas el odio y poder necesario, solo búscame y enfréntame)- pensaba Ikaros sacando sus alas para confortar a Seiya envolviéndolo en la gélida noche – (Para que mi querido hermano al fin cumpla su venganza, toda acabara, para mí no habrá mañana y con una gran sonrisa terminara mi función, lo lamento Seiya pero ese será el adiós, no tienes que perdonarme pero algo si es real… pase lo que pase… tu hermana siempre te amara)- pensaba la peli rosa hundiéndose en el cuello de Seiya en un intento de parar sus llantos. Visto como una escoria, sufriendo esa agonía, viviendo una mentira que nunca merecía. Y sin darse cuenta ambos se habían quedado dormidos uno arriba del otro, las alas de Ikaros junto con las de la armadura de Pegaso fueron las únicas que los envolvieron en toda aquella noche, pero en los rostros de ambos se denotaba una sonrisa, más en una sonrisa pervertida de cierta peli rosa que sentía el rostro de Seiya en su pecho

Ya en la mañana todos se despertaban muy alegres y con ciertos dolores en el estómago –sin duda alguna no volveré a comer sandias- comento Tomoki vomitando semillas en un rincón –eso te pasa por comer mucho- dijo Sohara pero al rato se le vino las ganas de hacer lo mismo por lo que se tapó la boca –espero estén bien- comento la peli celeste –en donde estarán Ikaros y Seiya, se hace tarde decía Lucy junto con los niños –esos tortolos demoraran un poco, será mejor adelantarnos- fue lo único que dijo Mikako junto a Sugata retirándose con todos hacia el templo de Aries –no me gusta la idea pero no puedo hacer nada mas- acato Saori a regaña dientes.

 ** _TEMPLO DE ARIES_**

En las a fueras del templo los estaba esperando Kiki muy tranquilo, cabe decir que intento convencer a Saori de quedarse en el santuario y ocupar el lugar de la Diosa Athena –esperen, mi maestro no está- opino Astrea muy preocupada hasta que en un destello se vio que del cielo bajaba Seiya junto con Ikaros cargándola como princesa, mucho de las mujeres sintieron grandes ganas de matar a Ikaros, una vez aterrizado en el suelo bombardearon a la pareja de hermanos con full preguntas de donde se fueron –eso a ustedes no les incumbe- fue lo único que dijo Ikaros para luego agarrar el rostro de Seiya y plantarle un beso en frente de todos demostrando de una vez por todas que él era suyo y solo suyo. No hace falta explicar que Sugata, Tomoki, Sohara, Mikako y los niños amarrasen con cadenas a las demás mujeres en un intento de controlar la situación –ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Qué nombre le pondremos al jardín de la casa de Sagitario?- pregunto Sohara a todos que estaban con la interrogante –que se llame "jardín de las 1 y 1000 sandias"- propuso Tomoki para ser rechazado al momento deprimiéndole un poco –que tal "El campo del ángel"- propuso Seiya –por mi no hay problema, ya que fue la señorita Ikaros quien comenzó todo- acato Lucy en frente de todos –bien hermana, ya tienes algo a tu nombre- bromeo Seiya haciendo avergonzar un poco a su novia por el comentario. Después de terminar el conflicto… -Kiki ¿estás listo?- pregunto Seiya con su típica sonrisa –por supuesto, aunque sigo pensando que no es buena idea- explico Kiki para luego sacar unas herramientas raras –entonces hare lo mío- acato Seiya encendiendo su cosmos desprendiéndose de la armadura de Pegaso y llamando a la de Sagitario. Todos estaban muy confundidos por tal acción –maestro ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto tímidamente Astrea que no sabía lo que iba a pasar –así que harás eso, bueno, no te lo impediré- afirmo Saori sentándose debajo de un árbol -¿Qué quieres decir?- indago Nimph muy confundida –miren con atención las armaduras, no notan algo raro- proclamo la peli lila hacia todos –solo veo las armaduras en muy mal estado- aclaro Sugata –Seiya planea repararlas, después de todo, estas armaduras han sido protagonistas de batallas des colosales, según tengo entendido, Ikaros y Seiya se enfrentaron a varios dioses con aquellas armaduras y no fueron reparadas, en pocas palabras están muertas- afirmo Saori con calma –muertas, eso quiere decir que ya no se podrán usar- pregunto Mikako –desde la era del mito, las armaduras han sido el único medio de protección de los caballeros, pero como su portador, también poseen vida y para poder resucitar, necesitan la sangre de un caballero- declaro Kiki quien ya estaba listo para empezar –como dice Kiki y Saori, estas armaduras están muertas, Ikaros y yo las usamos para los combates, por lo tanto me corresponde el trabajo de repararlas- hablo el peli café cortándose las venas de sus brazos asustando a todos para luego bañar las armaduras de Pegaso y Sagitario que se encontraban en su estado antes de usarlas –pero que hiciste tonto- grito Sohara muy exaltada –¿lo olvidaron? Solo un caballero puede hacer este trabajo y el es el único presente- grito Saori tranquilizando a todos para luego voltear hacia la peli rosa y la rubia –escúchenme, estas armaduras han sido utilizadas por grandes guerreros desde incontables lunas, fueron bañadas por la sangre de diversos Dioses incluyéndome, fue por eso que pudieron despertar el estado divino, pero ahora necesitan la sangre de alguien sumamente poderoso para resucitar, no cualquiera puede hacerlo- afirmo Saori guardando silencio poco después –entonces, yo también lo hare- dijo Astrea intentando cortarse las venas pero… fue detenida por Seiya –detente Astrea, esta es una orden de tu maestro- ordeno Seiya seriamente incluyendo a Ikaros que planeaba lo mismo –desde pequeño siempre entrene para ser un santo y proteger la tierra, ahora que toda amenaza a terminado llego la hora de dejarle mi voluntad a la siguiente generación. Ikaros, mi querida hermana tengo entendido que tú ya has formado un vínculo con Pegaso por lo tanto tu serás la nueva portadora, lleva con orgullo esta armadura y demuéstrame que eres digna de ser mi sucesora- proclamo Seiya al rato que boto sangre por la boca cayendo de rodillas, ya casi lucia muy pálido por haber perdido mucha sangre alertando a los presentes –maestro/hermano- gritaron ambas al ver el estado de Seiya –no intervengan- grito Kiki –acaso quieres que muera- interfirió Tomoki muy molesto –esto es algo que Seiya decidió hacer por voluntad propia, detenerlo ahora sería un insulto a su honor como caballero- hablo Kiki muy serio asustando a todos –pero mi maestro puede…- intento responder Astrea muy preocupada siendo detenida por el peli café quien solo le negaba con la cabeza para luego reincorporarse poco a poco –Astrea, la verdad me recuerdas mucho a mi de joven, tonta y despreocupada, eres idéntica a mí- proclamo Seiya con un sonrisa sincera haciendo llorar a Astrea por ver que el único maestro que la acogió sabiendo que lo iba a matar se sacrificaba por ella –desde ahora eres la nueva santa de Sagitario, debes saber que yo no te elegí por tu talento o fuerzas de combate… yo te elegí por tu fuerza de voluntad. Gente con talento lo puedes encontrar en todas partes pero… tú eres única, tienes el potencial de cambiar tu destino… por lo tanto te hago entrega de la sagrada armadura de Sagitario, demuéstrame que no me equivoque contigo y ciérrale la boca a todo aquel que te menosprecie ¿me has entendido?- hablo Seiya con su típica sonrisa hacia su alumna quien solo estaba aguantándose las lágrimas y con sus mejillas rojas –lo que usted diga maestro- grito Astrea inclinándose en señal de respeto pero ante eso el peli café cayó al suelo desmayado estando ya muy pálido por la pérdida de sangre –supongo que ahora es mi turno- dijo Kiki poniéndose a trabajar con un raro polvo estelar que traía junto a la mano para después cerrar las heridas de Seiya como si de magia se tratase. Luego de un rato donde atendieron al peli café y de asimilar el mensaje de Seiya quien por voluntad propia encomendó el futuro del mundo a su hermana y su alumna –eso es todo, mi trabajo termino- afirmo Kiki mirando el trabajo que realizo –estas son sus primeras y últimas armaduras. Son las más fuertes que he visto- hablo Kiki ante todos que vieron maravillados las majestuosas armaduras presentes, lucían nuevas y llenas de vida –es increíble, antes lucían todas desgastadas y resquebrajadas pero ahora parecen de otras mundo- dijo Tomoki muy atónito para que luego todos presenciasen como la armadura divina de Pegaso se desprendía y vestía el cuerpo de Ikaros. Ante el gran destello se pudo afirmar que el poder de Ikaros aumento desmesuradamente, aunque algunas cosas cambiaron, como que la parte del pecho aumento un poco de tamaño, sus alas fueron cubiertas por las de la armadura brindándole protección en sus alas divinas y las caderas eran bien delineadas junto con la parte trasera que resaltaba mucho junto con el pecho –así que esta es mi armadura- afirmo Ikaros muy sorprendida ante todos –entonces ya es hora de irnos- dijo Saori sin ningún interés –supongo que si- hablo Mikako subiéndose al avión que bajaba de los cielos para que luego todos subiesen a bordo pero… -esperen Seiya no vendrá con nosotros- pregunto Sohara muy sorprendida de ver como Astrea y Seiya se quedaban solos en el santuario –Seiya regresara dentro de 2 meses, se quedara para entrenarla o eso fue lo que me dijo- aclaro Saori sin animo alguno –pero no sabes las cosas que podrían hacer esos dos a solas, solo piénsalo, Seiya es un pervertido igual que Tomoki…- dijo Nimph siendo interrumpida por Tomoki que lo oyó –hey… yo no soy así- hablo Tomoki para luego ser noqueado por una furiosa Nimph –además de que se quedara con Astrea, ella corre peligro- dijo Nimph muy roja –no te preocupes, también estarán Lucy y sus hijos para controlarlos en su entrenamiento- aclaro Sugata haciendo palidecer a Saori e Ikaros quienes intentaron volver pero… fueron noqueadas por Mikako que ya lo tenía planeado todo asustando a todos, quien demonios era Mikako para tener las suficientes agallas y fuerzas para dejar inconsciente a una Diosa y una Yandere –alguien más desea volver- ´pregunto Mikako con su típica sonrisa espeluznante haciendo callar a todos tendrá que contármelo todo o si no…- dedico Mikako introduciendo el plátano lo más profundo en su garganta dándole un mordisco entero a su plátano casi por la mitad y tragándolo enseguida muy roja haciendo que todos los hombres a bordo sintieran pánico y sintiesen que arrojarse del avión no era tan mala idea –(no sé si llorar o reír por la suerte del pendejo de Seiya)- pensaba Tomoki intentando ocultar su hombría como todos los demás

Mientras tanto en el santuario todo parecía haber terminado –el estara bien, solo necesita descansar toda la noche, será mejor que lo cuides, en estos momentos está entre la vida y la muerte- advirtió Kiki saliendo de ahí rumbo al templo de Aries –¿entre la vida y la muerte?, tanto así se preocupa mi maestro por sus amigos… por mi…- dijo Astrea sin pensarlo para luego meditar lo que dijo –pero que estoy diciendo, soy una idiota, si eso debe ser- riéndose alocadamente para luego recordar que su maestro corría peligro –hay casi me olvido, tengo que llevarlo a un sitio seguro- tradujo Astrea al tiempo que empezó a cargarlo en su hombro pero… -si quieres puedes venir con nosotros- aclaro Lucy que estaba junto con los niños esperando su respuesta –(supongo que no tengo opción) claro, te seguiré- contesto Astrea siguiéndoles –puede que el señor Seiya sea extremadamente poderoso pero aún es muy joven por lo tanto él y yo seremos tus maestros- acato Lucy recibiendo un asentamiento de la rubia para luego caminar hacia su nueva vivienda junto con los demás niños y donde entrenaría durante dos meses

 ** _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Después de haber recordado los acontecimientos de hace dos meses sin darse cuenta todos ya habían llegado a donde se encontraba Sugata –sempay, ya llegamos…- fue lo único que dijo Tomoki al ver como el peli plateado se enfrentaba con un oso que tenía una cicatriz en el ojo al cual logro vencer luego de unos segundos –Tomoki, que bueno que llegaron ahora- atino Sugata hacia el grupo de Saori –pero que estabas haciendo- interfirió Sohara –tratando de conseguir alimento, pronto estaré al límite… además de que ellos se acabaron todos mis suministros- señalo Sugata hacia el árbol donde estaban descansando nada más y nada menos que el maestro y su alumna. Al verlos Ikaros corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero el verlos tan juntos le hiso creer cosas que no son, ya que desde el Angulo de vista de todos, Astrea estaba sentada en las piernas de Seiya y este la estaba abrazando por la cintura, ambos se encontraban durmiendo con la baba que se les caía de la boca por el hambre que tenían. Por donde se mirase, Seiya descansaba su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia haciendo que su saliva se resbalaba por los enormes pechos de Astrea quien solo reía muy roja por lo que sentía haciendo pensar mal a todos cuando en realidad soñaba con comida, pero básicamente no solo Ikaros quería matar a Astrea, Saori también estaba que se aguantaba para no armar un escándalo, y sin darse cuenta Ikaros empezó a encender su cosmos lista para lanzarse al ataque hasta que las aves salieron volando producto de la ira de la peli rosa ocasionando que los dormilones despertasen de poco a poco…

Seiya al abrir sus ojos se topó con todos que lo miraban con caras de pena y a su hermana quien ya estaba cabreada, lo cual lo hizo reflexionar acerca de sus acciones topándose con que su alumna dormía plácidamente en su regazo –no es lo que parece… puedo explicarlo…- dijo Seiya asustado de lo que le podría pasar –es la peor excusa que jamás he escuchado antes- aclaro la peli rosa lanzando su puño en la cara de Seiya pero… todo sucedió en un instante, Astrea había detenido el puño de Ikaros estando igualadas en fuerza -¿pero cómo?- decía Ikaros atónita frente a Astrea quien lucía una sonrisa burlona –no permitiré que nadie toque a mi maestro, eso va para todos- confirmo Astrea lanzando lejos a la peli rosa quien se reincorporo en el aire y solo reía alocadamente asustando a los presentes –entonces veamos quien es más fuerte- gritaron ambas justo antes de lanzarse al ataque hasta que… justo un milímetro antes del choque de cosmos que pudo ocasionar una guerra de mil días. Seiya las detuvo con mucha facilidad desviando sus ataques hacia el cielo donde se vio una gran explosión muy parecida a una bomba nuclear –si las dejo solas por un día no quiero ni imaginar lo que le aran al mundo entero- comento Seiya cerrando los ojos y dándoles un golpe en la cabeza seguido de un chichón –ahora como niñas buenas, dense la mano- ordeno Seiya con los brazos cruzados pareciendo ante todos como un padre regañando a sus hijas –lo sentimos- dijeron ambas al unísono muy rojas por la vergüenza –bien, eso me gusta, ahora si me disculpan… voy a desmayarme- advirtió el peli café cumpliendo con lo dicho tirado en el suelo –pero ¿Qué hicieron todo este tiempo?- preguntaba un muy confundido Tomoki –Tomoki necesito que consigas alimentos para ellos, saldré a un lugar- presento Sugata dándole una caña de pescar –no lo hare- fue lo que dijo para luego ser amarrado de pies y manos siendo obligado a hacerlo de todos modos junto con los demás mientras que Seiya dormía en un árbol plácidamente siendo cuidada por Ikaros y… Astrea. Así pasaba el tiempo hasta que Sugata atrajo a Nimph a la tienda con señales -¿Qué necesitas Sugata?- pregunto Nimph para luego recibir instrucciones en el oído y un reloj. A fuera todo era normal, eso para Sohara estaba bien, y sin querer vio un pequeño reflejo de luz morada proveniente de la carpa, encaminándose ahí y dándose con la sorpresa de que Sugata planeaba viajar por un portal –te dije que tenía cosas que hacer- contesto Sugata yéndose de ahí con su equipo de volar seguido de Sohara que lo siguió, ambos entraron pero nadie pudo darse cuenta de una tercera que pasó desapercibida por todos

 ** _LUGAR DESCONOCIDO_**

Al pasar el extraño portal pudieron notar que el ambiente era familiar -¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Sohara mirando todo el entorno –eso debería decirles yo a ustedes dos ¿Por qué vinieron?- hablo cierta rubia con mohín hacia los dos del frente, claramente Sugata nunca se percató de que los siguiera, y pensó que ella intervendría en su investigación –trataras de detenernos- declaro Sugata desafiante –no lo hare, después de todo, no me interesa que hagan en este lugar, solo vine porque mi maestro me ordeno que los protegiera en caso de peligro- afirmo Astrea impresionando a Sugata, Seiya ya sabía de antemano cuales eran sus planes y no intervino pero a continuación siguió algo inesperado. La rubia había ido hacia el centro del terreno donde se encontraba aquel monumento extraño que anteriormente Seiya había destruido –esto… me desagrada- añadió Astrea inexpresiva antes de hacer pedazos la estatua con sus manos –bueno, ya me lo esperaba, no por nada Seiya te enseño todo lo que sabe- aclaro Sugata quien ya sabía lo que significaba esa estatua, y para Astrea seguro era algo muy perturbador –entonces podrías acompañarnos- dedico el peli plateado armando el equipo para emprender vuelo junto con todos. Ya en el aire –Astrea, podrías guiarnos, como tu eres de aquí, no creo que haiga problemas- comento Sohara con confianza –lo siento, pero casi no tengo recuerdos de aquí, además solo vine como seguridad, no como guía- afirmo Astrea hacia los dos –entonces paso algo en estos dos meses que te obligaron a olvidar tus recuerdos- indago Sugata un tanto curioso –digamos que pasaron muchas cosas- dijo la rubia para luego emprender vuelo con los dos restantes. Ya en el aire Sugata explico que esos eran los sueños de Tomoki y que de alguna manera estaban relacionados con la Synapse aunque él no lo admitiese aterrizando por unos riscos de por ahí –no me lo creo, se puede ver toda la ciudad desde aquí- comento Sohara admirando la gran altura a la que estaban y sin querer queriendo todo un instrumento raro que cayó a la tierra –eto, será mejor no tocar nada por ahora- atino Astrea riendo nerviosamente por pensar en los regaños de su maestro al volver –estoy de acuerdo, continuemos- ordeno Sugata siendo seguida por ambas

 **EN LA RESIDENCIA SUGATA**

Todo el mundo se encontraba tratando de buscar comida, menos la peli rosa que atendía las heridas de su hermano, las cuales le llamaron la atención, para ser preciso, las heridas del peli café demostraron que había estado en un combate de vida o muerte –(hermano, que fue lo que te ocurrió)- pensó detenidamente Ikaros para que luego todos se diesen cuenta de un objeto raro que caía del cielo estrellándose en el suelo a las narices de Tomoki –y esto que rayos es- comento Tomoki reflexionando para luego pensar que eran nuevas cosas eróticas –no es para lo que tú piensas idiota- dijo Seiya yendo hacia el cráter –puede que si lo sea, así que no te metas en esto pervertido- grito Tomoki defendiéndose –que fue lo que dijiste insecto- grito el peli café comenzando con la guerra de idiotas. Ante tal espectáculo –(que significa esto, porque ahora)- pensaba Saori muy intranquila mirando el cielo azul

 ** _DEBUELTA A LA SYNAPSE_**

Habían caminado un buen rato topándose con un pueblo que lucia deshabitado pero en muy buenas condiciones –así que esta es Synapse- indago Sugata caminando junto con todos hasta que sintieron una presencia detrás suya llevándose con la sorpresa que habían sido seguidos por una angeloides de pelo morado las cuales estaban por todas partes –donde esta Astrea- aclamo Sugata listo para cualquier emergencia pero ninguna angeloides le prestaron caso –tranquilos, estas son inofensivas, solo obedecen a tus ordenes- declaro Astrea comiendo lo que había en una tienda como si no hubiese un mañana –sabes, el verte comer me recuerda como lo hace también Seiya, creo que se te pegaron sus costumbres- comento Sohara con una gotita en la frente –en serio, mi maestro me enseño a alimentarme muy bien- aclaro la rubia con orgullo hasta que fueron interrumpidos por campanas provenientes de un lugar –será mejor ir a investigar- aclaro Sugata siguiendo el sonido de aquellas raras campanas hasta toparse con un gran edificio –será mejor entrar- acato Sugata abriendo las puertas para seguir sin darse cuenta de la ventisca que les nublo la vista por unos segundos. En ese momento parece que todos se dispersaron. De un momento a otro Sugata estaba experimentando la vida de diversas personas, desde adultos hasta las de sus amigos pero lo que le dejo boqui abierto, todo lo había vivido siendo el un simple holograma; fue el escuchar que alguien sentía algo por Tomoki, tratándose de una compañera del salón de Tomoki, eso no lo veían muy seguido, hasta que todo ese festival de imágenes termino demostrando que se encontraba en unas instalaciones donde todas las angeloides de pelo morado cumplían una obligación pero no encontraba a las demás y sin querer, se topó con varias capsulas que al parecer contenían personas y de entre todas estaba la misma chica de la clase de Tomoki que sentía algo por Sakuray –si es lo que yo creo que es…- hablo Sugata un tanto intranquilo, volteándose de inmediato para mirar a Sohara quien había sido capturada por dos Angeloides muy diferentes a las demás que cumplían su labor, -(mierda, si no consigo tiempo estaremos muertos)- pensó detenidamente Sugata viendo su reloj que solo faltaban unos minutos para su retirada –esas personas que ves ahí, son los que sueñan, créeme que quisiera contarte todo pero…- hablo la peli verde apuntando con una especie de cañón –llego la hora de su ejecución gusanos- aclaro la otra con pelo de color miel –apuntando de igual forma pero justo antes de jalar el gatillo… ambas fueron golpeadas en el rostro siendo estampadas contra la de forma descomunal por cierta rubia que pasaba por ahí –lo siento, pero mi maestro me regañaría muy feo si algo les llagar a pasar a estos dos- confirmo Astrea con una sonrisa en el rostro demostrando su superioridad hacia las otras dos que tenían sangre votando por la boca producto de ese ataque –ya recuerdo, tu eres aquella inútil que nadie quería ni como sirvienta, pero me asombra que te hayas vuelto tan fuerte maldita- gritaron las angeloides disparando a discreción hacia Astrea quien no se molestó en esquivarlo –eso te mereces por ser tan débil- dijo la peli verde al tanto que reía de su victoria pero… entre todo el humo salía Astrea sin ningún rasguño –me decepcionan, pensé que darían más combate, pero creo que me equivoque- afirmo la rubia para luego desaparecer en un destello y golpear en el vientre a sus dos rivales mandándolas contra el techo y dejándolas fuera de combate en un segundo –Astrea, eres increíble, contigo aquí no habrá nada que temer- señalo Sohara muy feliz pero… -todavía no te confíes tanto, vencimos a los ratones, ahora viene la rata- proclamo la rubia encendiendo su cosmos sin tregua alguna que desprendía un color dorado asustando a los dos presentes –así que este es el poder que obtuvo tras 2 meses de entrenamiento, Seiya, que fue lo que hicisteis- afirmo Sugata tapándose el rostro junto con Sohara al estar viendo una pequeña parte del poder de Astrea –sal de tu escondite, un bastardo como tú no necesita esconderse… Minos- declaro la rubia con los ojos rojos demostrando que iba en serio para luego recibir un rayo de entre las sombras el cual lo rechazo mandándolo contra los muros sin mucha dificultad –pero que rayos fue eso- grito Sohara espantada observando con detenimiento que alguien salía de entre las sombras aplaudiendo -fantástico, simplemente fantástico, no pensé que te volverías tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo, sin duda alguna ese estúpido de Pegaso te entreno bien, aunque me enfurece que incluso tengas la osadía de atreverte a venir aquí después de lo que hicisteis- advirtió el ser que estaba en frente de ellos para luego desaparecer en un instante. Después de eso se vio como a unos cuantos metros Astrea había parado el golpe de aquel sujeto con facilidad –no me subestimes maldito, sabes muy bien que sin tus perros no eres nadie- comento Astrea empujando a Minos hacia atrás –voy a destrozar esa sonrisa de tu rostro perra… luego bajare personalmente para asesinar a tu querido maestro- proclamo Minos para luego empezar un intercambio de golpes con Astrea donde todo se veía nivelado, pero un error de Minos le costó un golpe en el estómago enviándolo contra una pared –esto es inaudito, soy un Dios- proclamo este para luego mandarse con todo sobre Astrea que le esperaba en guardia –esto será divertido- hablo Astrea justo antes de desaparecer con Minos -¿adónde se fueron?- pregunto Sohara asustada de no verlos –mira con atención, ellos están ahí- dijo Sugata señalando el cielo donde se veían poderosas ondas de viento por todas partes. En el cielo ambos combatientes se encontraban combatiendo de igual a igual pero Astrea perdía terreno con forme avanzaba la batalla –que pasa, estas cansada por tu combate anterior- aclaro Minos encajando su puño en el rostro de Astrea mandándola hacia una de las columnas enterrándola ahí –maldición, supongo que aún no me recupero del todo- atino la rubia para tratar de reponerse pero… en tan solo un segundo, Minos había aparecido para agarrarle del cuello estrangulándola sin piedad –no esperabas esto verdad, ahora sufre en el infierno por ser tan débil- grito este para apretar más fuerte llegando al límite de la fuerza de Astrea –(si no hago algo, me matara)- pensaba la rubia intentando liberarse –es inútil, supongo que el combate que tuvieron tú y Pegaso en el santuario los dejo en muy malas condiciones- afirmo Minos con una sonrisa burlona –eso lo resuelve todo… Astrea va a perder- indico Sugata asustando a Sohara –pero porque dices eso, ella no puede…- hablo Sohara siendo interrumpida por Sugata –Astrea misma lo confirmo, he de suponer por las heridas que tiene Seiya y ella, ellos ya han luchado con otras persona y a juzgar por el estado de ellos dos, resultaron ser muy poderosos- confirmo el peli plateado con tristeza en sus palabras –eres muy inteligente, lástima que seas un humano- aclamo Minos listo para ejecutar a Astrea –si eso es todo lo que tienes, me decepcionas imbécil- hablo Astrea para luego reírse ante todos –pero que le ocurre, debería estar muerta, ya no le quedan energía…- comento Minos hasta sentir como su mano se quemaba agarrando el cuello de la rubia como si del mismo fuego del infierno se tratase. Todos los presentes empezaron a asustarse, el cuerpo de Astrea empezaba a emanar un destello dorado que la envolvía por completo, Astrea empezaba a reírse sin control alguno casi como si fuera otra persona, el color de sus ojos cambiaron de un rojo simple a un escarlata puro, como si de sangre se tratase adornada con esa espelúznate sonrisa en su rostro y la sed de sangre que emanaba, no cabe duda que esa era otra persona –maldito Pegaso, que fue lo que hicistes- indico Minos muy preocupado para luego ver como de un rápido movimiento su enemiga desapareció en un instante y aparecer en su espalda propinándole varias patadas que terminaron enviándole al suelo –esa ya no es Astrea, se trata de otra persona- confirmo Sugata junto a Sohara que veían todo el combate –que quieres decir- pregunto asustada Sohara –mírala bien a los ojos- hablo Sugata. Sohara hizo caso topándose con la espeluznante sonrisa de maniaca que poseía Astrea –es como ver a un animal con sed de sangre- dedico Sohara cayendo sentada al suelo –y pensar que Astrea escondía un poder así, no cabe duda que estos dos meses para ella deben haber sido un infierno para poseer tal poder- declaro el peli plateado, devuelta a la pelea; la rubia se hallaba masacrando poco a poco a Minos quien por primera vez en su vida sentía miedo –esto no se quedara así… tu eres inferior a mi… obedéceme…- hablo este siendo interrumpido por un patada que recibió en el cráneo enterrándolo en el piso ocasionando que todo el terreno empiece a colapsar, cabe decir que Astrea solo se reía sin parar siguiendo con las pisadas hacia Minos el cual no decía nada por tener muy herido su cuerpo hasta que de entre las sombras una ráfaga de energía oscura salió en dirección hacia Astrea que lo recibió de lleno por estar muy distraída. Minos aprovecho para tomar distancia y encender su cosmos oscuros en contra del cosmos dorado de Astrea, este era un choque descomunal entre ambos combatientes a la vista de Sohara y Sugata – ¡muere ya!- grito eufórico Minos lanzando una masa de cosmos hacia todos que pensaron que era su fin –acaso este será mi último momento con vida- hablo Sohara junto con Sugata quien se sentía impotente frente a esa situación hasta que… se fijaron como Astrea aumentaba su cosmos dorado para luego ponerse en una extraña pose que a todos les impacto –crees que tienes el derecho a gobernar sobre nosotros, pues te equivocas… nadie necesita a un Dios tan patético como tu… un dios así no lo necesito- dijo Astrea riéndose mientras aumentando su cosmos desgarrando un poco la ropa que tenía puesta –no puede ser, esa técnica es de…- dijo Minos para luego fijarse en como la rubia trazaba la constelación de sagitario – **_SAGITTARIUS RYU SEI KEN-_** gritando con fuerza lanzando varios meteoros dorados que empezaron a colisionar, Astrea logro parar aquel devastador ataque –maldita zorra, de donde aprendiste esa técnica, los pecados del maestro lo deben pagar sus discípulos y ahora te asesinare a ti junto con el perro de tu maestro- declaro Minos ya enojado de ver que alguien lo igualaba enfureciendo más aun a Astrea de lo que ya estaba –desde que nací, todos me odiaron, nadie me protegió ni se preocupó por mí, tan solo querían deshacerse de mí y ahora…- levantando el rostro demostrando su furia contra el maestro de maestros –que tengo al mejor maestro del mundo, lo insultas en mi presencia, eso no te lo perdonare jamás estúpido Dios- dijo Astrea al rato que todo el edificio empezó a derrumbarse producto de aquel devastador choque de cosmos, -esto es por todos aquellos inocentes a los que asesinaste miserable- hablo desafiante Astrea traspasando el ataque de Minos y logrando clavarle su puño en el rostro mandándole a volar contra unos pilares. Cabe decir que Sohara junto con Sugata nunca habían visto ese lado de la rubia, verla era como ver a otra Ikaros en batalla –aun no… termino…- hablo débilmente Astrea cayendo en el suelo ya sin poder levantarse –será mejor retirarnos por ahora- ordeno Sugata cargando a Astrea y saliendo por el portal que se abrió justo a tiempo sacándolos de ahí. Mientras tanto, Minos se levantaba escupiendo sangre –esa zorra traidora hozo a levantar la mano contra un dios como yo, pagara cara su insolencia- afirmo el maestro de la Synapse –será mejor que no hagas nada imprudente, de lo contrario saldrás perdiendo, pero no esperaba que ese poder oculto de esa mocosa volviese a reaccionar, debe odiarte mucho- hablo una misteriosa voz de entre las sombras –si atacas ahora, Pegaso te asesinara sin contemplaciones por haber ocasionado el despertar del lado oscuro de su alumna- confirmo otra silueta misteriosa –está bien, después de todo, tenemos a nuestra querida espía en ese pueblo, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo salga conforme al plan, así que…- dijo Minos levantando sus brazos hacia el cielo –Dark y Black. Los más fuertes de la Synapse o mejor conocidos como… Omega, por favor, acompáñenme, tenemos trabajo que hacer- atino este siendo seguido por los mencionados…

 ** _YA EN LA TIERRA_**

-de la que nos salvamos- opino Sohara un poco agitada –listo, cumplí con lo prometido- dijo Nimph apagando los sistemas –hey, ustedes aquí durmiendo y yo trabajando, no sean tan vagos- gritaba Tomoki –discúlpame, ahora mismo voy a ayudarte- dijo Sohara yendo con Tomoki para que luego entrase Seiya apoyándose con un palo como un abuelo –supongo que el viaje fue un poco violento- declaro Seiya con una sonrisa –tu sabias que esto iba a pasar- hablo Nimph sorprendida –claro, aun si yo le hubiera dicho que era mala idea entrar en los sueños de Tomoki, no habría escuchado ¿o si?- pregunto Seiya para luego llevarse a Astrea en el hombro viendo que Sugata bajaba la cabeza –bueno, después hablare con ella pero antes… quisiera saber si esta es la realidad- pregunto el peli café con su estudiante cargada en su hombro –lo es, al menos para ustedes- declaro la peli celeste

Llegando el atardecer, .Maestro y alumna aún seguían con hambre, ya incluso las tripas les rugían con fuerza –hermano, no pudimos conseguir mucho, pero esto es todo- declaro Ikaros sirviendo dos tazones de comida –lo sentimos, pero el inútil de Tomoki no pesco nada- confirmo Mikako –eso no es mi culpa- dijo Tomoki un poco ofendido –así que dos platos… he- manifestó Seiya observando como Astrea empezaba a devorar su parte sin masticar siquiera –gracias por la comida- agradeció Astrea muy contenta –hermano, tu no piensas comer- hablo Ikaros fijándose que su novio no había tocado para nada su plato para luego oír el rugido del estómago de Astrea que aún no estaba satisfecha, la rubia se ruborizo un poco por esa acción. Seiya solo se limitaba a observar –Astrea- mando Seiya hacia su alumna –si maestro, que desea- dijo agarrándose el vientre con mucha hambre –puedes comerte mi plato, lo necesitas más que yo- ordeno este hacia la rubia –pero al igual que yo, usted no ha comido nada durante 2 semanas, su salud es más importante que la mía- afirmo Astrea frente a un Seiya un tanto cabizbajo –no importa, pero me preocupas que no te alimentes, sabes muy bien que debes comer bien para crecer, por mí no hay problema así que puedes comer con confianza- decreto Seiya con su típica sonrisa haciendo sentir mal a Astrea –gracia maestro, nunca podré olvidar todo lo que está haciendo por mí- aclaro la rubia arrodillándose frente a Seiya quien solo reía –ya come, se enfriara si no lo haces ahora- afirmo el peli café –no cabe duda que Seiya le tomo cariño, pero eso no prueba que me lo quitaran- dijo Saori –perdón, pero él es mi novio, no tuyo- dijo Ikaros chocando miradas con la peli lila. Mikako junto con los demás solo veían muy divertidos lo que pasaba –tal parece que Seiya se preocupa mucho por su alumna llegando al extremo de sacrificarse por Astrea- comento Sohara junto con Tomoki observando como Astrea se atoraba y Seiya intentaba salvarla de la asfixia apretando su estómago –saben, fue un buen día- declaro Tomoki comiendo junto con todos. Terminado todo, empezaron a retirarse hacia sus casas

 ** _RESIDENCIA DE TOMOKI_**

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos pero en cierta habitación… -tu qué haces aquí- pregunto una cabreada Ikaros al ver que Astrea se encontraba tirada en la misma cama de Su hermano –que no es obvio, trato de dormir- tratando de defenderse frente a la peli rosa –pero eso no quiere decir que te acuestes con el en mi cara y de cuando aquí tu puedes dormir- indago Ikaros muy curiosa –desde hace un mes, no fue tan difícil como creí- hablo la rubia chocando la frente con Ikaros por el dominio de la cama de Seiya sin contar que este se hallaba en un rincón muy asustado de ver así a sus amigas –esta será una noche muy larga- comento el peli café llorando por su suerte. Ya en la mañana todo era tranquilidad para el peli café –así que nada paso, me alegro- dijo Seiya tratando de levantarse pero… sus brazos le pesaban más de lo común –pero que cojones me pasa- dijo al ver como su hermana y alumna dormían a su lado agarrándoles firmemente el brazo sin soltarlo. Seiya solo podía tratar de no perder la calma, en lo que respecta a su opinión, apenas si podía dormir con una mujer, después de todo con solo verlas como estaban encima de el con esa sonrisa le daba cierto cosquilleo o como diría Tomoki, estaba excitado y eso no lo podía negar –que hago, pronto vendrá Nimph para despertarnos, si no hago algo al respecto será ella quien me mate- declaro esté intentando zafarse del amarre pero en un descuido por pisar la ropa interior de Ikaros cayo resbalando haciendo un gran alboroto en toda la casa, y en un solo segundo Nimph había llegado para ver qué es lo que había pasado topándose con una imagen muy indecente, se trataba de Seiya con el rostro en la entre pierna de Ikaros quien solo gemía de placer inconscientemente aun durmiendo y por si no fuera poco su mano estaba en el seno derecho de Astrea que también estaba sonrojada eufóricamente –no es lo que parece… Nimph…- hablo Seiya sudando a mares –muere… pervertido…- dijo la peli celeste para luego cerrar la puerta con seguro y asegurarse de dar una lección a Seiya quien nunca más se le ocurriría hacer enojar a su amiga.

Pasaron los días y al parecer Tomoki se armó nuevamente el robot panty, Seiya estuvo indicándole que si Sohara llegase a verlo, posiblemente muera pero como siempre hizo caso omiso por haberle tomado demasiado cariño a su compinche en sus travesuras de pervertido, inclusive Astrea se mudó a vivir en la casa de Tomoki con la excusa de estar siempre de su maestro, todo había pasado con tranquilidad hasta que…cierto día después de volver de la escuela, Tomoki fue a su cuarto a buscar a l robot pero al abrir la puerta se topó con algo desagradable, era Seiya quien se encontraba en pésimo estado, al parecer había sido masacrado por Sohara que se encontraba aun lado –así que ustedes dos volvieron a sus estupideces de ver mi ropa interior- hablo Sohara parándose lista para rematar a Tomoki –por un carajo, yo no tuve nada que ver- afirmo Seiya en una esquina botando sangre por los labios –muy bien Tomoki, llego tu turno- rugió Sohara para luego dar centenares de golpes hacia Tomoki pero que fueron detenidos por el mismo robot demostrando que tenía conciencia propia, en opinión de Seiya, mas parecía una telenovela que una pelea, pero ese fue el final del robot panti.

En el patio de la casa, Tomoki decidió despedirse de su querido amigo tal y como se merece, todos estaban presentes y solo por casualidad, le dieron su más sentido pésame –maestro, así se despiden los humanos- pregunto Astrea riéndose de Tomoki –Ikaros, aseguraste la armadura de Sagitario junto a la de Pegaso como te lo pedí- explico Seiya –claro, ambas armaduras están en tu cuarto hermano- proclamo Ikaros sencillamente. El peli café había estado observando las burlas que Astrea hacia Tomoki –no sé qué te hace tanta gracia Astrea, algún día tú también tendrás que despedirme en mi sepulcro- rio Seiya ante su hermana y su discípula –pero que dice maestro, usted es muy poderoso, nadie podrá vencerlo nunca- aclaro Astrea con el apoyo de Ikaros –estoy de acuerdo con ella, nadie ha sido capaz de igualar tu cosmos hermano- confirmo Ikaros analizándolo con su radar ante las risas de Seiya que miraba el atardecer del cielo –ustedes aún son muy jóvenes para comprender lo que es la vida, puede que sea fuerte pero… el único enemigo al cual nunca podre vencer es el tiempo, tengo claro que ustedes junto con Nimph tienen más de miles de año y apenas lucen de 14 o 15 años, pero yo… soy solo un simple humano, mi vida tiene un límite y eso nadie lo puede cambiar, nosotros tenemos un ritmo de envejecimiento muy diferente al suyo- proclamo el peli café cerrando sus ojos haciendo crecer algo muy dentro de las dos –cuando sea mi hora de partir, al menos podre irme con una sonrisa orgulloso de lo que fui- hablo Seiya solo para recibir una bofetada por parte de Nimph que se había unido a la plática –jamás digas eso, tu vivirás de eso estoy segura así que no vuelvas a decir que morirás nunca más, me has entendido- advirtió Nimph junto con Astrea e Ikaros frente a un Seiya que mantenía su simple sonrisa –acaso ya lo han olvidado…- manifestó Seiya abrazándolas a todas –todos tenemos solo una vida, por eso están valiosa. Ikaros, te dije que no importa que pasara en la vida siempre viviríamos sin arrepentimiento alguno; Astrea, el poder que adquiriste no es para beneficio propio, como todo guerrero debes saber que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad y Nimph, jamás olvides que el fuerte siempre deberá proteger al débil- explico el peli café hacia las tres angeloides que lloraban sin parar en el hombro de Seiya –las considero mis hijas, cuidar de ustedes es lo único que me importa, y así será hasta mi último día de vida, es por eso que quiero que hagan sentir orgulloso a este pobre hombre y espero llegado el momento hayan madurado lo suficiente- aclaro Seiya con su típica sonrisa –no quiero, no quiero, no quiero- decía una y otra vez una llorosa Nimph acompañada de las otras dos –no puedo prometerles que viviré por siempre, era mejor decirles una amarga verdad, que una dulce mentira- aclamo el peli café un poco triste –entonces buscare la forma de que seas inmortal, no descansare hasta hacerlo- grito Ikaros cayendo de rodillas agarrando con fuerza la playera de Seiya –eso es imposible, ya se los dije, ningún humano es inmortal, todo tiene un fin, esa es la ley universal, después de todo, la muerte nos llega a todos- indico Seiya provocando un enorme llanto en las tres de ahí que no sabían contenerse por lo que correspondieron el abrazo como si fuese el único que tendrían como familia –vean el lado positivo, las estaré cuidando desde el infierno- hablo Seiya asustando a todas –pero que dices, tu eres la persona más bondadosa que conozco, como podrías ir al infierno- grito con desesperación la pequeña con coletas quedando igual que Ikaros en el suelo –eso no lo puedo decidir, saben muy bien que yo he librado muchas guerras en contra de los Dioses, por lo tanto, ellos no dudaran en mandarme al infierno, ese es el castigo que todo humano recibe por desafiar a eso intentos de Dioses- proclamo el peli café sin mucho interés –entonces, nos estas diciendo que sufrirás eternamente- aclamo Astrea muy llorosa –ese será mi castigo una vez haya muerto, pero no me arrepiento, podre velar por ustedes no importa desde donde no me encuentre, es una promesa- confirmo Seiya con su típica sonrisa de niño para luego ser empujado por todas terminar con todas ellas encima de el –(te quiero… Seiya)- fue el pensamiento de todas ellas que lloraban sin cesar sobre el pecho del peli café –(cuando ese día llegue, seguiré a mi maestro en su camino, no importa si es el sendero de la misma muerte el que deba atravesar)- pensó detenidamente Astrea –(ya no quiero verte sufrir más, estaré contigo aun después de la muerte, que amiga seria si te abandonara a tu suerte tonto)- pensó muy sonrojada Nimph –(cuando sepas la verdad… no me importa si este viva o muerte… pero estaré contigo por toda la eternidad)- indago con mucho dolor Ikaros

 ** _SYNAPSE_**

Minos se encontraba destruyendo todo lo que veía, el hecho de haber sido humillado ante una simple Delta lo afecto demasiado hasta que de entre las sombras, salieron los misteriosos individuos que aparecieron en la mañana pero con cierta acompañante –así que ella es la nueva arma, aunque quítense esas túnicas da igual sus identidades- dijo Minos sonriendo de oreja a oreja –ya que- dijeron al unísono ambos individuos liberándose de la ropa que les cubría el rostro lentamente impresionando al mismo Minos –pero si son idénticos a ellos, como si fueran unas copias idénticas- dijo el maestro de maestros muy anonado por lo que estaba viendo –no te confundas, solo nos parecemos pero somos completamente distintos, pero me presentare cordialmente; mi nombre es Black Seiya modelo Omega, pero puedes llamarme Black- hablo el sujeto parecido igualmente a Seiya pero con la característica que llevaba la armadura de Pegaso divina color negra al igual que su cabello –ok, me llamo Dark Ikaros modelo Omega, pero llámame Dark - aclaro la mujer idéntica a Ikaros vistiendo el traje de la Reyna Urano pero todo era un negro profundo al igual que su cabello. Ya presentados los nuevos sujetos idénticos a la pareja de hermanos pero estos tenían la diferencia de formar un equipo estando en todo momento muy serios –y esta señorita está ansiosa de bajar a visitar a Pegaso- comentaron Black y Dark al unísono señalando a la pequeña niña de ahí -visitare a papá, que emoción- hablo la pequeña con una sonrisa de oreja un poco espeluznante

 ** _NOTAS DEL AUTOR_**

 ** _He aquí un nuevo capítulo, quiero decir que desde ahora actualizare esta historia más seguidos, así que me despido y sayonara_**


	9. CONCURSO DE IDIOTAS

CONCURSO DE IDIOTAS

Después del regreso de Seiya y Astrea del santuario, comenzaron las torturas de volver a la escuela para Seiya, esto alegro mucho a Ikaros, por fin podrían a volver todos en paz. Y es así como todos fueron a la escuela, excepto que a Seiya había que traerlo con cadenas arrastrándolo por el piso, llegando a la entrada de la escuela se vio que todo el mundo estaba amontonado observando algo, por lo que ellos también fueron a ver lo que pasaba topándose con algo que no esperaban ver, era Astrea quien comía plácidamente el alimento de los conejos en su propia jaula –Astrea, sal de ahí rápido- ordeno Tomoki un tanto enfadado –el pervertido tiene razón, sal de ahí en estos momentos- indico Seiya entrando a la jaula de los conejos para sacar a su alumna, o eso pensaron sus amigos orgullosos de el pero… -no acapares tanto Astrea que yo también tengo hambre- aclamo Seiya poniéndose a hacer lo mismo que la rubia solo para recibir un cocacho en la cabeza y ser jalados por Tomoki hacia otra parte

 ** _CLUB DEL DESCUBRIMIENTO DEL NUEVO MUNDO_**

-Ustedes dos que planeaban haciendo eso- regaño Sohara junto con Tomoki –bueno, tenía hambre y yo…- siendo golpeado por su amiga peli café –y tú, no se supone que deberías estar en la casa- pregunto Tomoki –bueno, me aburrí y pensé en venir a ver como estaba mi maestro- contesto Astrea sin preocupación alguna hasta que entre las puertas entraron Saori y Mikako –ya que estás aquí, porque no pruebas la vida escolar, después de todo tu siempre dices que deben llevar una vida común y nada de peleas con los Dioses- afirmo Saori al lado de Mikako quien entregaba un uniforme a Astrea –ya que, entonces, Ikaros llévala a que se cambie- mando Tomoki muy disgustado por sentir todos en su contra –genial, estaré en el mismo infierno que mi maestro- pronuncio un poco decaída la rubia pero obedeció sin rechistar –Seiya, como le describiste la escuela a Astrea- pregunto Sohara preparándose para golpearlo –espera, puede que sea cierto, pero no te has preguntado donde esta Tomoki- aclaro Seiya asustando a Sohara por esa declaración –Astrea corre peligro- fue lo único que dijo Sohara para ponerse a buscar a Tomoki por toda la escuela –mas te vale que busques a Tomoki, el honor de Astrea corre peligro- comento Mikako para luego ver como el peli café se fue corriendo preocupado por su alumna –realmente sabes jugar con Seiya- alago Saori muy feliz de encontrar a alguien muy parecida a ella

Mientras tanto, Seiya pudo dar con Tomoki que al parecer se había transformado en mujer con la ayuda de su hermana –Tomoki, pero que rayos hicistes idiota- dijo Seiya fijándose que su "amiga" llevaba puesta el uniforme de una enfermera -¿Qué no es obvio, pienso agarrar esos melones que tiene Astrea y llámame ahora Tomoko- dijo sin temor alguna la nueva invitada sorpresa –te voy a golpear tan duro que desearas no haber nacido- afirmo Seiya muy irritado ya que según él, consideraba a Astrea mas que su alumna, incluso la trataba como si fuera su hija –pensé que a ti no te importaba, pero bueno, si me golpeas parecerá que eres un machista y eso lo creerá toda la escuela- dijo Tomoki poniendo contra las cuerdas a Seiya quien sabía muy bien en lo que se metía, el nunca podría golpear una mujer –entonces no hay alternativa, Ikaros pásame eso- propuso Seiya agarrando el instrumento que su hermana traía consigo para luego presionar cualquier botón para luego ser cubierto por una luz cegadora –maldición, es que quieres volar la escuela entera- hablo Tomoko tirada en el suelo para ver como una mujer salía de entre el humo –con que ese era tu plan- indico Tomoko fijándose que la mujer no era otra más que la versión femenina de Seiya –que te trae por aquí maldita perra calenturienta- afirmo Tomoko frente a la nueva forma de Seiya –veo que no has cambiado nada zorra, pero bueno, tu siempre serás así- comento Nozomi Con su típica sonrisa chocando frente con Tomoko, ambas no lucían para nada felices por el reencuentro –cuanto tiempo Nozomi- afirmo Ikaros inclinando la cabeza con un gran rubor en sus mejillas recordando lo último que hizo con ella aquella noche tan placentera para luego sentir como le estrujaban los senos, no era otra más que Nozomi Quien disfrutaba de ese momento –has crecido desde que me fui, me pregunto si mi contra parte ya ha jugado con este par- comento Nozomi Metiendo sus manos dentro de la camisa de Ikaros para manosearla más aun –no para… ahí no… por favor- hablo débilmente la peli rosa sintiendo como le faltaba el aliento por lo excitada que estaba frente a Tomoko que analizaba la situación -¿Quién eres tu? Seiya nunca tendría las agallas suficientes para hacerle eso a su hermana en la escuela- pregunto Tomoko con dudas en sus palabras –bueno, me descubriste, yo soy la parte interna de Seiya, resumiéndolo soy su conciencia manifestada en forma física- proclamo Nozomi Para seguir manoseando a una indefensa Ikaros –así que Seiya si tenía su lado pervertido, pero me da igual si eres otra persona, ahora tengo asuntos que resolver- afirmo Tomoko retirándose de ahí rumbo al cuarto donde Astrea se cambiaba para luego sentir como su cuerpo era cubierto por cuerdas y ver cómo le sacaban la ropa de enfermera quedando desnuda -¿pero qué haces estúpida? esto no quedara así- indico Tomoko muy enojada frente a Nozomi Quien solo se puso el vestido rosado de enfermera, dado que era para la talla pequeña de Tomoko, el vestido le quedo muy apretado en la parte de arriba donde precisamente estaban los botones queriendo reventar por semejantes senos que poseía y que decir de la parte de abajo, mas parecía una mini falda dejando muy poco a la imaginación –creo que me volvieron a crecer- comento Nozomi Presionando uno de sus pezones que solo rebotaron en el aire –aparte de que me secuestras, presumes de tus tetas en mi cara maldita senos de vaca- grito Tomoko para luego ser tapada por la boca con cinta y ser arrojada al cuarto de limpieza –muy bien hermana, quiero que nadie entre aquí- manifestó Nozomi Para luego pasar al cuarto de vestir –como usted diga hermana- afirmo Ikaros

 ** _VESTIDOR DE CHICAS_**

Adentro se encontraba la rubia sin camisa contando solo con su falda verde fijándose que alguien entraba por la puerta –buenos días, soy la enfermera, y según el reglamento, las nuevas tienen que hacerse un examen físico- aclaro Nozomi Con una tierna sonrisa –bueno, no veo por qué no, ambas somos mujeres es solo que…- declaro la rubia observando detalladamente los enormes bustos de la enfermera, se comparaban casi a los suyos propios –sucede algo señorita Astrea- aclamo Nozomi Queriendo ya comenzar –no nada, prosiga por favor- indico esta volteándose para luego ver como la enfermera Le media por la cintura pero… en lugar de so empezó a meter su cabeza dentro de la falda –perdón, pero soy tan tonta- dedico la peli café siguiendo con su "accidente" –bueno, sigamos con el busto- aclamo Nozomi Para ver que Astrea de cerca, era toda una mujer, incluso trago duro al ver lo bien formado de ese busto compatible con el de ella –(esto es increíble, ni Ikaros podría con estos dos melones)- pensó detenidamente Nozomi Para abalanzarse sobre la rubia que solo soltaba gemidos muy avergonzada frente a una desconocida hasta que… el mismo demonio abrió la puerta con ganas de asesinar a cierta persona arruinando la diversión a Nozomi –Estas en muchos problemas "señorita"- explico Saori quien ya sabía su verdadera identidad para luego golpear a mano limpia a Nozomi Quien no pudo ver a qué velocidad fue golpeado quedando fuera de combate en el piso para luego ser atendido por Ikaros quien ya sabía que esto pasaría

 ** _SALON DE CLASES_**

Al parecer el profesor presentaba a la nueva estudiante transferida desde España –me llamo Astrea y adoro luchar- fue lo único que dijo la rubia ante todos, pero de inmediato fue recibida con muchos cumplidos de toda la clase menos de Seiya quien estaba con varios chichones en su cabeza ya en su forma masculina sentándose al frente de su maestro –despierto sin saber nada para ver como Saori me golpeaba sin razón alguna, que es lo que hice señor- imploro Seiya hacia el cielo siendo regañado por el maestro –oye Ikaros, será mejor que le enseñes a Astrea, para que sepa de lo que trata esto- indico Sohara hacia Ikaros que pensó que era buena idea pero termino enseñando a su hermano más en el transcurso –eso si no me lo esperaba, el humano que desafío a tantos Dioses junto con su discípula experta en el arte de combate… no pueden con una simple suma- dijo Tomoki un tanto asustado por sus amigos que quemaban sus neuronas solo por saber cuánto era 2 manzanas + 2 manzanas ante la profesora Ikaros quien estaba vestida como toda una profesional

 ** _TERMINADA LAS CLASES_**

Seiya junto a Tomoki salían con una gran sonrisa adornada en su rostro –por fin termino mi calvario- dedico Seiya estirando sus brazos –fue uno de los más largos que he vivido, pero eso ya termino- hablo Tomoki asintiendo con la cabeza pero como en toda escuela, apareció alguien para fregarles la vida un paso antes de la salida –ustedes dos no habrán olvidado que tienen clases de recuperación al final de clases ¿verdad?- dijo un profesor con espada de bambú en manos agarrándoles del cuello de la camisa por atrás –maldición, por eso te dije que hubiera sido mejor correr- declaro Tomoki frente a su amigo que solo trago duro

Siendo capturados y puestos en vigilancia por los profesores por sus antecedentes como fugitivos de la escuela fueron llevados a un salón topándose con algunos rostros conocidos –así que también estaban aquí, supongo que tu es por tus malas calificaciones en inglés y tú por que no tenías otra cosa que hacer- proclamo Tomoki hacia Sohara y Nimph que solo asintieron con la cabeza –pero Mikako y Saori, esto es algo que no esperaba- afirmo Seiya muy confuso –mejor no hables Seiya, si sabes lo que te conviene- hablaron ambas al unísono desprendiendo su sed de sangre –fue por la moral que están aquí- atino Ikaros sin miedo alguno haciendo crecer una vena en la frente de Saori quien solo se encontraba con su sonrisa queriendo calmarse frente a Ikaros que solo tenía una sonrisa simple ante todos –pero ustedes tienen un problema mayor- delego Mikako hacia Seiya y Tomoki entregándoles una hoja que decía "ENCUESTA ESCOLAR DE SORAMI: CANDIDATOA A NOVIO 2017" -¿Qué es Tomoki, algo interesante?- pregunto Seiya al ver en blanco a su amigo para luego coger la hoja y leerlo –último lugar, Sakuray Tomoki. Primer puesto Seiya- fue todo lo que dijo el peli café desmayándose al igual que Tomoki muy asustados por haber leído eso –Seiya, no veo problema alguno en estas hoja, al parecer eres muy popular con las chicas, al contrario de cierto pervertido- comento Sohara hacia ambos jóvenes –que no soy un pervertido, y tú párate idiota, eres muy popular y aun así te quejas- grito Tomoki muy irritado –tu no lo entiendes, todo ha acabado para mí, tengo que mudarme de la ciudad- grito asustado Seiya intentando salir por la ventana pero… una soga lo amarro por la espalda, se trataba de Ikaros quien tenía cuchillo en mano planeando algo malo con la hombría de Seiya quien solo palideció –hermano, sabias muy bien lo que te ocurriría si traicionabas mi confianza- decreto Ikaros poniendo sus ojos rojos demostrando que iba enserio pero la soga fue cortada por Saori quien vio que era un buen momento –déjalo, si es su decisión no hay nada que hacer- manifestó la peli lila muy seria pero por adentro estaba que brincaba de alegría –tu no lo entenderías, no tienes NOVIO bruja- dijo Ikaros sin rodeo alguno encendiendo su cosmos –nadie me dice bruja insolente, pero no dejare que lastimes a uno de mis amigo- declaro Saori abrazando a un Seiya muy confundido ante la situación sin darse cuenta que su rostro estaba siendo apretado con los senos de Saori cabreando mucho a Ikaros quien solo se lanzó al ataque, sin embargo… de un momento a otro aparecieron otras chicas del mismo salón que ellos –miren nada más, es el tipo no popular con las mujeres- hablo refiriéndose a Tomoki quien escucho claramente el insulto poniéndose a discutir con el trio de mujeres que pasaban por ahí y por si no fuera poco, Nimph había perdido la paciencia enseñando a Astrea un simple problema de división que la rubia no entendió nada pero todo esto ante los ojos de Mikako era una oportunidad de matar el aburrimiento parándose de golpe asustando a todo mundo –que tal un concurso para decidir quién tiene la razón- propuso Mikako con su típica sonrisa siendo aceptado por todos menos Seiya quien solo intento salir lo más rápido de ahí aunque fue tacleado por Astrea que lo sujeto con fuerza contra la pared. Cabe mencionar que Astrea estaba posicionada detrás de Seiya quien estaba contra la pared sintiendo como su alumna presionaba sus enormes senos contra su espalda inconscientemente, ante la vista de Tomoki eso era algo obsceno, porque según él, Seiya es quien debería estar detrás de Astrea presionando su #%&$ por la parte trasera de Astrea pero… quien era el para juzgar las cosas de la vida –lo siento, pero tú eres la pieza clave para todo esto- ordeno Mikako

 ** _A LAS AFUERAS DE LAS INSTALACIONES_**

Todo mundo se encontraba viendo el gran festival de "¿Quién es mas inteligente" que se realizaba –buenos días publico oyente, soy Sugata Eishiro y seré su anfitrión junto con mi asistente Ikaros- proclamo el peli plateado ante todos –bien, las reglas son muy sencillas, quien toque el zumbador primero será quien responda la respuesta, el que llegue a 10 puntos será el vencedor, si responden incorrectamente bajaran a cierto castigo y por cada punto que hagan subirán un escalón más- indico Sugata cediéndole la palabra a Ikaros -Ahora pasare a presentar los premios que serán patrocinadas por la familia Satsukitane, el primer premio consta de un mes de vacaciones en una isla tropical, el siguiente premio es un pase gratis por un año a cualquier piscina y por ultimo una copia firmada de la revista "el primer luchador" con Satsukitane Mikako- proclamo Ikaros hacia el público –que empiece entonces, primera pregunta "moralidad", si ves a alguien por la calle y bota su caja de refrescos ¿Qué harías?- pregunto Sugata hacia todos siendo Saori quien contestase –le cortaría la cabeza- contesto esta erróneamente cayendo en el pozo secreto de castigo para revelar que se trataba de… pulpos… pulpos que se paseaban por todo el cuerpo de Saori quien solo aceptaba su castigo, incluso Sugata quedo frio ante esa escena –pasa algo Sugata- dijo Ikaros un tanto rara del comportamiento de su amigo –no pasa nada, continuemos- acato este despejando su mente, aunque los concursantes ya estaban con un poco de temor, en especial las mujeres

-siguiente pregunta, una de "ingles", ¿Cómo se pronuncia manzana?- indico Sugata tranquilamente para ver como Sohara presiono la bocina pero solo tartamudeaba cosas sin sentido por lo que cayo directamente al castigo; pero para ser exacto, no era un castigo en opinión del público masculino, si no de un paraíso ante sus ojos donde veían a Sohara rodeada por tiernos cerditos que metían sus narices en lugares prohibidos –siguiente pregunta será matemática, esperen creo que será un bonus, ¿Cuánto es 1+1?- dijo Sugata esperando una respuesta coherente pero… -¡11!- fue el grito de Seiya y Astrea que hablaron ambos al unísono –lo siento pero es incorrecto- proclamo Ikaros para ver como ambos caían a sus respectivos castigos. Astrea había caído en un pozo lleno de anguilas que la cubrieron por todo el cuerpo asustándola mucho y Seiya que había aterrizado en pirañas que lucían muy hambrientas y que casi le arrancan un ojo de la cara –tontos, simple preguntas que no pueden responder- mientras se reía Tomoki de la suerte de sus amigos –siguiente pregunta; tienes un cuarto de mujeres al lado ¿Qué harías?- fue la pregunta que se escuchó siendo Tomoki quien la conteste –espiaría sin lugar a dudas- contesto Tomoki pero… lamentablemente cayo en el castigo aunque este era un poco desagradable –el concursante Tomoki ha caído en estiércol, esto está lleno de sorpresas- comento Sugata junto con el público que se reía de Tomoki –a que no la viste venir insolente- grito Seiya burlonamente y fue así como comenzó las lluvias de preguntas donde todos sufrieron el peor día de escuelas, todos hacia lo contrario menos dos personas; Nimph y Saori contestaban correctamente ganándose el apoyo de todo el público sin mencionar que Tomoki se ganó el odio de todos quedando en último puesto –bien, las dos concursantes ya tienen 9 puntos, uno más y se sabrá el ganador- afirmo Sugata junto con Ikaros en la mesa de jueces –a continuación será algebra… pero que…- hablo Sugata un tanto confundido –pasa algo Sugata- dijo Ikaros al costado –no, nada, bien la siguiente pregunta es: Mitsuki Sohara de la clase 2c ¿Cuáles son sus medidas?- decreto Sugata poniendo confuso la situación y a una sonrojada Sohara que no iba a contestar por nada del mundo –Ikaros, que clase de pregunta es esa- grito Sohara un tanto avergonzada hasta que… -busto: 92, cintura. 59, caderas. 84. Su cintura era 58 el día antes de ayer pero esta mañana amaneció con 59, la causa es muy simple ya que ingirió 2 pedazos de pastel- confirmo Tomoki sin expresión alguna siendo correcta la pregunta impresionando a todo el público en especial a las mujeres –la siguiente pregunta ¿durante cuánto tiempo demoro bañarse Asaka Maeko de la clase 2A?- pregunto Sugata sin tregua alguna –desde las 21:57 hasta las 22:34, 37 minutos en total pero para ser exactos demoro 37:21,08 segundos- aclaro Tomoki con la misma expresión siendo correcta su respuesta avergonzando a la mencionada en el público –correcto, la siguiente respuesta es ¿ de qué color es la ropa interior de las 3 bellezas en frente suyo- indago Sugata –de izquierda a derecha son blanco, rosa, con motas. Pero ayer fueron con motas, rayas, con flores- explico Tomoki con el semblante serio ganándose rápidamente los puntos y con ello el odio de las mujeres presentes –es increíble, el concursante Tomoki está de regreso en la competencia- declaro Sugata muy impresionado –lo vistes insecto, te dije que espiar todas las tarde traía sus frutos no como tú que te la pasabas viendo toda la tarde tu anime- decía Tomoki mientras se burlaba sin parar de Seiya quien solo se quitaba una piraña que le mordía la cabeza con su cabello tapándole los ojos luciendo muy furioso en esa ocasión, su hermana Ikaros sabía muy bien que el Anime era una de las cosas favoritas de su hermano por lo cual tomo las preguntas que Sugata debería hacer sin que se diese cuenta modificándolas un poco a una increíble velocidad llegando a igualar a la de la luz sin mucha dificultad –espero te sirva hermano- susurro la peli rosa para observar lo siguiente –los 3 concursantes parecen estar igualados, quien responda la siguiente pregunta será el ganador… al parecer también es un bonus- explico Sugata hacia el público, todas las chicas ya se dieron por vencida, era muy lógico que Tomoki se ganase la victoria, después de todo ya estaba en la cima, se necesitaría de un milagro para que alguien ganase –la pregunta es ¿Cómo se llama la organización criminal que captura los bijus para empezar el plan "ojo de luna"?- pregunto Sugata hacia los participantes que solo se quedaron callados –pero qué tipo de pregunta es esa- repitió Tomoki muy confundido, incluso los demás participantes no sabían de lo que hablaba pero… cierto peli café había tocado el zumbador –se llama Akatsuki y como extra, sus integrantes son 10 ninjas rango S, excepto que uno los traiciono porque solo los usaba para encontrar otro cuerpo- contesto Seiya subiendo un escalón frente al público que solo estaba mudo, nadie lo podía creer, el tonto de Seiya había acertado –increíble, el concursante Seiya respondió la respuesta- declaro Sugata hacia todos que aún permanecían mudo, sin embargo, poco a poco el público empezó a alentarlo –siguiente pregunta ¿Cuál fue la primera técnica que aprendió el pequeño Son Goku en su niñez?- dedico Sugata pero nadie contestaba –se llama **_KAME HAME HÁ_** , lo aprendió con solo verlo una vez por parte del ermitaño tortuga, incluso pudo modificarlo para adaptarlo a su estilo de combate- aclaro Seiya subiendo otro escalón en la cima muy contento ante todos –hey, no se supone que estas deben ser preguntas donde se pruebe nuestra inteligencia- decreto Tomoki muy exaltado por ver como Seiya se reía desde abajo con una sonrisa confiada –voy a destrozarte Tomoki, tenlo por seguro- fuerte y claro un Seiya más animado que siempre –maestro, no me había dicho que sabía tanto del anime- pregunto Astrea con estrellas en los ojos –siguiente pregunta ¿Cómo se llama el hermano mayor del pirata Monkey D Lufy?- hablo el peli plateado acomodándose sus gafas –fácil, su nombre es Portgas D Ace pero su nombre verdadero es Gold D Ace\- afirmo Seiya cruzándose de brazos para seguir contestando las preguntas –esto no puede estar pasando- hablo Tomoki muy asustado de ver como la grandeza de Seiya subía poco a poco –la siguiente pregunta es un reto ¿Quién es el líder de los pecados capitales, y como se le describe- dijo Sugata hacia todos –sencillo mi querido amigo, su nombre es Meliodas el dragón de la ira, casi siempre se le ve con su espada rota en su espalda, tiene cabello rubio y posee una actitud confiada frente a sus enemigos- proclamo Seiya levantando el rostro hacia el cielo –correcto, siguiente pregunta ¿Quién fue el primer maestro del gremio Fairy Tail en el reino de Fiore?- aclamo Sugata muy confundido, esas no eran las preguntas que debía hacer para luego voltear hacia su asistente Ikaros que solo miraba el espectáculo de en frente. Todo el público estaba ahora de parte del peli café –su fundador fue una pequeña niña, su nombre es Mavis Vermellión, quien creía fervientemente en que las hadas existían- dedico Seiya con nostalgia –bien Seiya, siguiente pregunta ¿Cómo se llama el ser cuya fuerza puede aplastar a sus enemigos de un solo golpe sin mucho esfuerzo?- presento Sugata esperando ponerle una tranca a Seiya –elemental mi querido Sugata, se llama Saitama y como nota extra, es calvo pero sabe reconocer el esfuerzo de los más débiles- declaro el peli café subiendo en el escalón –no sabía que eras un sabio en esos temas Seiya- alago Saori desde las alturas –gracias, es un don- respondió Seiya esperando la siguiente pregunta –¿cómo se llama la princesa mayor del planeta Deviluke?- grito Sugata un paco desesperado –pan comido, se llama Lala, y adora a un terrícola llamado Rito\- aclaro el peli café con tranquilidad

Todo el público estaba sorprendido –has visto, ese tal Seiya si sabe de estas cosas- hablo uno que otro estudiante –tal vez sea uno de esos fanáticos- dijo otro de por ahí. Estos fueron uno de los tantos comentarios que escuchaba Seiya entre la multitud -¿Cómo se llama el vampiro inmortal que trabaja para la organización Hellsin?- demando Sugata –eres muy suave Sugata, pero ya que, se llama Alucard, y sus armas favoritas son las armas de fuego- indico este –como se denomina el estado de batalla de Madaka Kurokami?- dijo Sugata sin parar esperando poner en aprietos a Seiya pero –pan comido, se denomina Modo Diosa De La Guerra, en ese modo su cabello se torna rojo y sus capacidades de combate suben- grito Seiya llegado a estar a la par con Tomoki, Nimph y Saori que no podían creer que Seiya les igualo en tan poco tiempo –asombroso, el concursante Seiya a tomado la delantera, quien conteste la siguiente pregunta será el vencedor- dijo Ikaros tomando el lugar de Sugata quien se encontraba en un rincón con la cabeza en la pared en estado de deprimido –muy bien, durante los dos meses fuera en el santuario ¿algunas vez te has acostado con Astrea?- pregunto Ikaros sin vergüenza alguna frente a un pálido Seiya y una muy pero muy sonrojada Astrea –Ikaros sempay, a que viene esa pregunta, eso es mi vida personal- grito muy inquieta Astrea sonrojándose a la par con un tomate –bu… bue… bueno yo- balbuceaba Seiya sudando a mares por esa repentina pregunta de su hermana –demonios, ni yo se esa respuesta- dijo Tomoki dándose por vencido pero… -si lo hizo, tengo evidencia de eso, decreto Tomoki arrojándole unas fotos y cinta de video que Ikaros atrapo en el aire –aquí está toda la verdad ¿Tomoki?- pregunto una desafiante Ikaros –pruébalo tú misma- dijo este muy confiado –Tomoki, que planeas- hablo Seiya –es que no lo recuerdas, ya sabes, tu pequeño "accidente" con Astrea en aquel templo donde la conociste por primera vez cuando fueron víctimas de mis 6 caminos demoniacos y empezaron a alucinar- opino Tomoki haciendo que Seiya recordase esos días para luego recordarlo todo y de un salto ir a detener a su hermana -Astrea, tenemos que detener esa grabación, de lo que ocurrió cuando nos conocimos- ordeno Seiya hacia su alumna que solo con recordarlo se sonrojo y se puso un poco tímida por lo que había pasado ese día –no hay mucho tiempo, tenemos que…- afirmo Seiya siendo interrumpido por Saori quien se sentó encima de él impidiéndole el paso –no creas que será tan fácil, quiero saber qué fue lo que hicistes Seiya- -proclamo Saori haciendo sudar de miedo al peli café –Ikaros detente, eso tiene una explicación… lógica- termino de decir Seiya para ver como su novia ponía en alta definición el video frente a toda la escuela que solo veía las escenas donde Seiya al parecer actuaba muy romántico con Astrea, pues se veía como el peli café mordía el cuello de la rubia mientras que esta le chupaba la oreja como gata en celo –eso nunca lo vi venir- dijo Sugata junto con Mikako quien al parecer disfrutaba del espectáculo –de esta no te salvas cabron- hablo Saori fijando su vista hacia abajo donde desvía suponerse que Seiya estaría pero se topó con un tronco que lo sustituía, todo el público incluyendo maestros estaban con la boca abierta, los chicos solo lloraban de envidia y felicidad por ver que el tonto de Seiya era todo un hombre pero… las mujeres solo querían matar a madrazos al peli café, que se encontraba a unos metros con unas gafas negras comprando pasajes para salir del país lo más pronto posible pero rápidamente fue tacleado por Nimph que lo inmovilizo con una llave de lucha –y pensar que eras sano Seiya- dio está aplicando más fuerza –todo tiene una explicación, Astrea, Tomoki, ustedes saben la verdad, digan algo que me van a matar- grito Seiya muy desesperado viendo que todo el público femenino lo rodeaba poco a poco –lo siento, pero aquí no hay ningún Tomoki- declaro este con bigote mientras que Astrea solo estaba con los ojos en espiral en el suelo toda roja por la vergüenza pero más que todo ruborizada de volver a ver eso que intento olvidar pero nunca funciono –todas atrás, él es mío- indico cierta peli rosa, todas las chicas se abrieron mostrando un camino hasta el final mostrando a una Ikaros sin expresión alguna –así que aquí termina todo, bueno, no me arrepiento de nada- dijo este sacando una botella de sake de quien sabe dónde para luego servirse un trago y beberlo hasta el fondo y gritar a todo pulmón –hoy es un gran día para morir- dijo este para observar como su hermana ya había llegado hasta el desprendiendo su cosmos para asesinarlo –algunas últimas palabras… hermano- señalo la peli rosa levantando su puño cargado de energía cósmica –si he de morir, al menos me alegro que seas tu quien ponga fin a mi vida… hermana- dijo este para luego sentir como Ikaros le encajo su puño en su estómago destrozando el terreno entero en el proceso frente a los hombres que derramaban lagrima por ver a un camarada caer -¡se acabó, el ganador es el concursante Tomoki!- grito Sugata proclamándole vencedor ante todos para seguir de una lluvia fatal que hizo dispersar a todos los estudiantes menos al grupo que aún seguía viendo como Ikaros seguía viendo el cuerpo de Seiya –(esta vez fue una prueba de nuestra verdadera despedida, la próxima vez… ocuparas mi lugar y yo el tuyo)- indico esta para ponerse a llorar, las últimas palabras de Seiya realmente le chocaron, ser ella quien le ponga fin a la vida de Seiya, es algo que nunca lo podría hacer, aunque su propia vida dependiera de eso.

Pasaron los días y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, excepto que ahora todo el pueblo creía que Seiya era un completo idiota, si, así como lo oyen querido público, todo el pueblo se enteró de aquel concurso, incluso Seiya ya no podía salir a la calle sin ser lastimado emocionalmente –así que ahora tomaste mi lugar, dime que se siente Seiya- indico Tomoki riéndose de la suerte de su amigo –como te lo dije antes, no tienes el derecho a decirme idiota, tonto- dijo Seiya chocando frentes con Tomoki por ver quien tenía razón –entonces te reto de nuevo, o es que tienes miedo- proclamo Seiya muy confiado y justo entonces entraba Astrea trayendo te para su maestro –aquí tiene maestro- hablo está sirviéndole –que comience entonces, tú y Astrea contra mí, aunque no creo que puedan superarme idiotas- aclaro este hacia maestro y alumna –que fue lo que dijiste cabron- gritaron al unísono ambos jóvenes aceptando el desafío. Cabe mencionar que Seiya y Astrea esperaban un reto de fuerza física y resistencia pero no esperaban un juego de mesa –que tipo de juego es este- hablo muy confundido Seiya que solo veía piezas negras y blancas –(esto esta fácil, tengo entendido que Seiya nunca a tocado juegos de mesa en su vida al igual que ella)- pensó Tomoki con victoria en mano -¿Qué se debe hacer aquí?- pregunto Seiya –bueno, aquí se mueve esto para la derecha y luego se voltea- aclaro este -¿y luego qué sigue?- pregunto una Astrea sin saber nada –bueno, esto se pone aquí y así cambian la mayoría de mis piezas. Así siguieron por un buen rato donde fácilmente Tomoki termino con una derrota total frente a sus contrincantes –idiota, idiota, idiota…- eran las palabras que el dúo seguían diciendo hacia Tomoki –huy mis hijos, ya valieron verga, que comience el infierno- proclamo Tomoki sacando otro juego

-y esto, que diablos es- afirmo Seiya viendo el nuevo juego junto con Astrea que no entendían nada de nada –superen esto- afirmo Tomoki moviendo sus piezas frente a ellos, así pasaron solo unos minuto donde se vio que Seiya y Astrea movían por mover terminado rodeados y sin escapatoria –que les pareció eso idiotas- exclamó Tomoki sintiéndose superior –maldición, admito que estoy frustrado- hablo Seiya pero… -que tal otro juego- dijo Astrea –claro, si pelear quiere, pelea tendrán- contesto Tomoki muy confiado ante los dos. El siguiente juego era un clásico, jugar futbol en una mesa de madera, mejor conocido como Taka Taka –vamos Astrea, pásamelo a mí delantero- ordeno Seiya hacia el arquero de la rubia –aquí tiene maestro- dijo esta para seguir con el juego los tres siendo observados por Ikaros y Nimph –acaso esto resolverá quien de ustedes es el más inteligente…- opino Nimph siendo interrumpida por Ikaros que solo negaba con la cabeza. Fue así como comenzó una guerra de juegos donde era ganar o perder, y ningún equipo iba a ceder tan fácilmente terminando con una victoria clara de Seiya y Astrea sobre Tomoki quien se dio por vencido –y ahora que sigue maestro- pregunto curiosa la rubia hacia Seiya que solo se tiro en la sala a descansar –descansar y gozar de nuestra victoria y reflexionar acerca de lo que hicimos- comento Seiya –que quiere decir maestro- declaro Astrea sin entender nada –piensa en cómo se siente Tomoki- indico este –supongo que mal, por perder- contesto esta –exacto, en la vida siempre habrá un perdedor y un ganador, eso nunca lo olvides. Si alguien gana, quiere decir que alguien tendrá que perder- eso es una clara ley de la vida- argumento Seiya hacia su alumna que lucía muy curiosa –jamás olvides estas palabras Astrea- aclaro este para luego salir a fuera con todos –claro que si maestro, de hecho, todo esto me ha dado hambre- demando esta hacia el peli café –vamos entonces, que se acabaran la carne- fue lo que dijo Seiya para sentir como su alumna rápidamente lo jalo del brazo llegando rápidamente hacia a fuera –valla, es increíble a la velocidad a la que vas cuando escuchas carne- proclamo Seiya con los pelos de punta –salud por el idiota de Sorami- afirmo Mikako hacia todos –que viva Tomoki- dijeron todos –hey, que aún sigo aquí- grito este pero luego paso a comer muy tranquilo. Pero la rubia solo admiraba el cielo, pensando en todas las cosas que había vivido desde que conoció a Seiya pero luego sintió una suave caricia en la cabeza por lo que se fijó que se trataba de Ikaros –puede que no me agrade que estés cerca de mi hermano, después de todo él también es mi amo- señalo la cadena que traía en su cuello –pero… él te acogió por alguna razón, sea cual sea yo no intervendré, así que deja de preocuparte que eso también afecta a mi hermano- señalo Ikaros hacia un Seiya que las veía un tanto deprimido –Astrea te ocurre algo, si quieres puedes comerte de mi parte, yo no tengo tanta hambre- señalo Seiya notando el cambio tan repentino de su alumna que solo empezó a sonrojarse y tener sus ojos rojos un poco llorosos –gracias maestro- fue lo único que dijo Astrea para luego abrazar a Seiya frente a todos, todos se asustaron de pensar que Ikaros terminaría destruyendo todo el lugar pero esta lucia muy tranquila –Astrea, de que hablas, si yo no hice nada- dijo Seiya un poco sonrojado de sentir tan cerca los pechos de su alumna –gracias por brindarme un hogar, de acogerme y cuidarme como su alumna, todo lo que me enseño jamás podré olvidarlo, aun cuando supo que yo era su enemiga, me trato con cariño cuando ninguno lo hizo, gracias maestro- dijo Astrea rompiendo en llanto en el hombro del peli café –como te dije…- hablo Seiya devolviéndole el abrazo –me recuerdas mucho a mi de pequeño… tonta- afirmo Seiya que solo tenía su típica sonrisa consolando a su pequeña pupila en sus brazos. Seiya empezó a cargar a Astrea a su habitación por haberse quedado dormida en su hombro de tanto llorar mientras que los demás seguían con sus juegos a fuera –después de todo, fue un día tranquilo- demando Mikako segura hacia Sugata –claro que si… pero donde esta Saori- pregunto este hacia todos –es verdad, yo tampoco la he visto en todo el día- comento Sohara preocupada –eso, digamos que tiene que arreglar unos problemas financieros de su familia- aclaro Mikako tomando su bebida -¿no es así Ikaros?- declaro la peli lila hacia la peli rosa que solo silbaba mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro –esperen, esta mañana, en las noticias se dijo que la fundación de la familia Kido había sufrido un duro golpe financiero al perder varios de sus recursos tecnológico, así como la pérdida masiva de buques de petróleo en alta mar, en pocas palabras ahora sufren una grave crisis económica- menciono Sohara –ya se los dije ¿no?, que haría pagar caro a esa familia que arruino la vida de mi hermano- dijo Ikaros sin ninguna emoción asustando un poco a los de su alrededor mientras que estos pensaban que meterse con Ikaros sería mala idea

 ** _SYNAPSE_**

Desde cierto punto de estas instalaciones se veía a la misma mujer que parecía en los sueños de Tomoki junto con los de Seiya –cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que Pegaso acogió a mis hijas, puede que no me agrade pero si mis hijas están bien, por mí no hay problema- señalo está muy feliz observando por hologramas la vida que llevaban sus hijas en la tierra al lado de Pegaso hasta que sintió que su entorno estaba bajo ataque por lo que tomo precauciones y ver quien era. Ya calmado el peligro se fijó que se trataba del maestro actual de Synapse –que quieres Minos, sabes muy bien que no podrás entrar aquí aun cuando seas un Dios- demando esta hacia el ser que estaba en los aires –Daedalus, he estado investigando el incidente del otro día donde los humanos entraron a este territorio y descubrí indicios que te implican a ti, que tienes que decir- ordeno este muy calmado –no tengo por qué responderle a un bastardo como tú, no después de ver como una de mis hijas te dio una paliza- dijo esta con una sonrisa en el rostro enfadando a Minos –no te preocupes, que muy pronto todas serán eliminadas- manifestó este manteniendo su sonrisa burlona –que quieres decir- pregunto un tanto intrigada Daedalus –la segunda generación ha sido completada, dentro de muy poco ira a eliminar la superficie y el primero en morir será Pegaso- proclamo Minos riendo de oreja a oreja –eso es imposible, él cuenta con la ayuda de mis hijas…- hablo Daedalus siendo interrumpida por el sujeto del frente –la angeloides de segunda generación es más fuerte, más veloz y superior en todo sentido; su poder es inconmensurable. Después de todo fue hecha a partir de las células de Pegaso y las de tus queridas hijas, tengo que darte las gracias, sin ti nada de esto habría podido realizarse- indico este chasqueando sus dedos para que luego apareciesen dos sujetos que nunca más pensó volver a ver asustando a Daedalus –lo entiendes, con todos ellos tengo la victoria en mis manos- decreto Minos riéndose como loco -¿Cuánto tiempo madre?- hablaron Black y Dark al unísono hacia Daedalus –ustedes… porque hacen esto- grito Daedalus hacia ambos –que no es obvio, asesinaremos a la Reyna Urano junto con Pegaso, sin esos dos, nada se interpondrá en nuestros planes- proclamaron los dos hacia la peli celeste que solo sudaba de miedo al imaginarse la pelea que tendrían ellos con los reales… -será el fin del Multiverso- dijo Minos retirándose con los dos que lo acompañaban


	10. LA PRIMERA VEZ

LA PRIMERA VEZ

 ** _MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS_**

-rápido, despierta Tomoki, tienes que saber algo de suma importancia- gritaba Daedalus tratando de despertarlo en todo aquel paramo verde para ver cómo se levantaba poco a poco –ha, eres tú, como has estado- decía Tomoki con tranquilidad para ver como misteriosamente desaparecía ante sus ojos. En las instalaciones de Daedalus se la podía ver con una gran duda –pero que es esto, ¿acaso me vi forzada a salir de ahí?- dijo la peli celeste muy intrigada revisando sus cálculos –no, alguien ocupo mi lugar, pero quien puede ser… no… imposible- hablo muy preocupada por la vida de Tomoki –como es posible esto, se supone que solo dos de mis hijas han podido entrar en el mundo de los sueños gracias a Pegaso, entonces como lo logro- afirmo Daedalus con gran miedo viendo como en los sueños de Tomoki aparecía una silueta negra con alas moradas en frente de Tomoki –si no hago algo, Tomoki morirá… aunque no me guste… tendré que pedirle ayuda- indico esta para ir hacia otro sueño

Una vez entrado en los sueños de esa persona, se la veía en un orfanato antiguo –así que aquí es donde sueña- decreto la peli celeste observando como cierto peli café se encontraba en medio de todo ese mundo jugando con niños huérfanos al igual que el –Pegaso, tengo un favor que pedir…- Daedalus no pudo terminar de hablar por lo que estaba presenciando, de repente todo se puso negro revelando que los niños eran en realidad almas… almas en pena que eran las encargadas de atormentar a Seiya quien se encontraba amarrado con cadenas por todo su cuerpo, Daedalus había vivido muchos siglos pero eso ante sus ojos era algo muy grotesco, algunos niños no tenían sus ojos, otros les tenían el cuero cabelludo arrancado mostrando su cerebro, muy pocos tenían sus ojos que se les caían y unos pocos lucían destripados mostrando al aire libre sus entrañas, en pocas palabras no eran más que muertos vivientes que se arrastraban por los suelos –pero que es esto, no, este no puede ser su sueño, debe ser un error- aclamo está pensando que era el sueño equivocado aunque se fijó como las almas la observaban detenidamente como si quisiesen algo de ella -¡muere!- gritaron todos los espectros abalanzándose sobre ellas pero… de repente un gran rayo de luz se interpuso entre ellos, se trataba de Seiya quien encendía su cosmos asustando a los demonios salidos del mismo infierno –sal… de… aquí- dijo el peli café hacia la otra –no puedo hacerlo, necesito de tu ayuda en estos momentos…- dijo esta para ver como uno de los fantasmas quiso cortarle la garganta pero rápidamente fue golpeado en la espalda por Seiya mirando fijamente a los ojos de Daedalus –no puede ser, acaso tú tienes… esa maldición- proclamo esta con miedo en sus palabras observando claramente que las pupilas de Seiya ya no estaban, en su lugar se hallaba una estrella satánica en cada ojo, la única prueba existente de la maldición más poderosa hecha por los Dioses pero sin perder tiempo Daedalus lo agarro del hombro sacándolo de aquel sueño tan horrible

Después de haberlo sacado, la peli celeste lucia más asustada que preocupada, estuvo muy cerca de la muerte pero no se dio cuenta de cómo habían aterrizado Pegaso y ella, el peli café había caído su rostro sobre sus enormes pechos para luego ser bofeteado por una muy sonrojada Daedalus –que haces pervertido- dijo está cubriéndose el busto –yo también te extrañe bruja- proclamo Seiya tratando de levantarse a duras penas –bien, para qué fue que me llamaste- pregunto muy preocupado Seiya –iré al grano, hay un nuevo tipo de angeloides de segunda generación que son mucho más fuertes que las de primera generación que yo cree- indico mostrándole ciertos cálculos que Seiya no entendía –y que tiene que ver eso conmigo- indago el peli café sentándose en el suelo respirando agitadamente –el de segunda generación logro entrar a los sueños de Tomoki e intentara matarlo- hablo Daedalus muy preocupada –maldición, ese tonto siempre necesita que se lo salve de un apuros, pero esta vez lo ayudare- afirmo Seiya para ver como un portal se habría en frente de el pero antes de partir… -siempre tienes esos sueños Pegaso- pregunto sin rodeo alguno observando como este solo le daba la espalda –por favor, no se lo digas a nadie- suplico el peli café entrando por el portal dejando muy asustada a Daedalus desde el otro lado. Ya entrado se lo veía en el mismo campo panorámico de vegetación verde que siempre -¿Qué acaso Tomoki no tiene imaginación? Podría al menor imaginarse un mar- dedico Seiya muy aburrido hasta que pudo divisar a Tomoki, pero este no se hallaba solo, cierta entidad negra estaba a un lado de el… -eso debe ser de lo que me hablo esa bruja, pues bien, nadie se mete con mis amigos- proclamo Seiya lanzándose al ataque viendo como la angeloides habría una de sus alas intentando atravesar a Tomoki pero fue detenido para ser mandado hacia otro lado -¿Seiya? ¿Pero cómo es posible que estés aquí, o es otra de tus bromas?- preguntaba Tomoki un tanto intranquilo de ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos –no hay tiempo que explicar, esa cosa de antes está viniendo, lo mejor será que corras o despiertes, yo la entretendré- manifestó el peli café muy confiado observando como aquella espesa niebla negra venia por mas –hay que jugar humano- decía una y otra vez que ya empezaba a imitarle a Seiya –si tanto quieres jugar, cumplirá tus deseos- señalo Pegaso incendiando su cosmos fijándose como de la nada surgió una silueta de su hermana Ikaros junto con Seika que eran arrastradas por la espesa niebla negra enojándose mucho al ver esa imagen –déjalas en estos momentos mocosa- ordeno el peli café muy severo mirando fijamente los movimientos de esa persona pero… de un momento a otro, vio como sus dos queridas hermanas eran asesinadas frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer algo, los músculos del cuerpo de Seiya querían reaccionar, pero nada funcionaba, era como si tuviese alguna restricción en su cuerpo fijándose como los cuerpos sin vidas eran arrojados al suelo siendo pisados en el rostro una y otra vez por ese Angeloides –detente, ellas no tienen nada que ver en esto- grito Seiya espantado de ver como golpeaban a sus dos queridas hermanas hasta que finalmente vio como esta las hizo explotar en mil pedazos a Ikaros junto con Seika, sangre y órganos había adornado todo el enorme ambiente llegando incluso hacia Seiya que se encontraba en estado traumático, estar cubierto por la sangre de sus seres queridos… era una sensación de dolor que hace mucho tiempo sintió

-hey, humano ¿quieres jug…?- pregunto la masa negra en el aire para ser interrumpido por el enorme puño de Seiya que se le incrusto en el rostro mandándola muy lejos –te matare… no me importa si eres la más fuerte de la Synapse, pero te asesinare en estos momentos demonio- concreto Seiya lanzándose al ataque golpeando salvajemente a la Angeloides de en frente sin piedad alguna aunque esta se defendía de igual forma –esa es la actitud, sigamos jugando… papi- aclaro esta para tomar distancia después de parar una patada del peli café que la mando hacia atrás –yo nunca criaría a un hijo sin sentimiento alguno por la vida, así que no me vengas con que eres mi hijo estúpido insecto- grito Seiya estando a punto de lanzar su técnica pero algo lo dejo un tanto sorprendido, la angeloides de en frente le estaba imitando su pose junto con todo sus movimientos ardiendo su propia cosmos energía igualando el poder de Seiya –entonces, aquí acaba todo- dijo Seiya lanzando su mejor técnica igual que su oponente – ** _PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN-_** gritaron ambos contrincantes lanzando millones de rayos luz superando la barrera de la luz destruyendo todo el terreno en si pero en el último segundo de conciencia del peli café, pudo notar que el rival que pudo imitar su técnica con solo verlo era una simple Niña

 ** _REALIDAD_**

Ya despierto en su cuarto se observaba como Seiya estaba parado extendiendo el brazo en pose de combate muy mal herido botando sangre de sus heridas bien abiertas por todo el cuerpo respirando agitadamente –así que todo fue un sueño, pero aun así…- Dijo Seiya recordando lo que vio dentro de sus sueños lo lleno de ira, esa ira que escondió hace ya tantos años pero sintió como una gotas caían encima de su hombro –agua, no esto es…- Indico Seiya para toparse con la figura de Ikaros que lo sujetaba fuertemente por la espalda –verla fue el alivio de la conciencia de Seiya. Casi al instante se abalanzó sobre la peli rosa llorando sin control alguno sobre los enormes pechos de su hermana abrazándola como si la vida se le fuese en eso empapando toda la camisa de Ikaros que usaba para dormir recibiendo el mismo abrazo de su hermana que lo atraía hacia ella misma, cuando el peli café levanto el rostro ya más calmado, nuevamente se llenó de miedo al ver como su hermana tenia pequeñas heridas en el cuerpo -¿acaso fui yo quien te hizo eso? ¿Ikaros?- pregunto Seiya asustado –no, es solo que te movías mucho mientras soñabas y no pude contenerte, perdóname soy una inútil, la próxima vez tratare de hacerlo mejor- declaro la peli rosa con una tierna sonrisa que solo su hermano podía ver para luego observar como el peli café se alejó de ella, cabe decir que esto asusto un poco a Ikaros, Seiya enterró su cabeza al inclinarse en el suelo –perdóname, te levante la mano, no importa si haya sido solo en mis sueños, merezco el castigo, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, aceptare lo que me demandes- afirmo Seiya tratando de no romper en llanto, lastimar a su ser más querido, hacerla llorar y sobre todo, ponerla en peligro por su culpa, era un crimen que Seiya consideraba pagar no importa si de la misma muerte se tratase. Por poco y la mataba, que clase de hermano mayor hace eso, se supone que él debía protegerla pero en lugar de eso solo le traía dolor –que esperas, hazlo de una buena vez, si me matas no me importa… yo… yo…- decía Seiya para luego ser besado en los labios parando sus lágrimas -pero que haces tonta, te dice que me implantaras un castigo por haberte lastimado , que se supone que es esto- hablo el peli café muy confundido –ese, es tu castigo, no importa si me llegases a matar, yo siempre te amare Hermano, pase lo que me pase, sabes bien que tú eres mi dueño y puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, así que deja de llorar que ya me has mojado toda la camisa con tus lagrimas- demando Ikaros con una enorme sonrisa señalando su pecho donde se notaba sus enormes bultos adornados con sus rozados pezones firmes y rectos haciendo sonrojar eufóricamente a Seiya –idiota, que acaso no tienes sostén adentro- demando Seiya volteándose contra la pared –tú me dijiste que te podría implantar cualquier castigo, así que no me vengas con que no aceptaras esto –menciono Ikaros abrazándolo por la espalda apretando su busto contra la espalda de Seiya haciendo que este votase sangre por la nariz sin parar –s… so… son enormes- admitió Seiya sintiendo los senos de su hermana menor –son todos tuyos, eso es lo mejor- aclaro la peli rosa hacia su novio para luego voltearlo y ponerlo contra la pared asustando al peli café, a pesar de ser todo un poderoso caballero, seguía siendo un joven con atracción hacia las mujeres en la etapa de la adolescencia –para, o todos nos escucharan en la casa- proclamo Seiya esperando que parase pero no paro ahí –como tu castigo, quiero que me los aprietes- ordeno la peli rosa hacia su novio que no sabía a qué se refería hasta que Ikaros hizo rebotar sus senos en la cara de Seiya dejando muy poco a la imaginación –estas segura, no creo que este sea el momento adecuado- decía Seiya tímidamente volteando hacia otro lado –además, tú me prometiste continuar lo que teníamos pendiente en la casa de Virgo, y por precaución, nadie está en la casa- indico la peli rosa con una enorme sonrisa –sabes, creo haber oído a Astrea llamarme… así que ahora regreso- decreto el peli café siendo detenido por Ikaros quien le inyecto una jeringa en el cuello –sabía que intentarías escapar, así que me adelante a tus actos y si te preguntas que fue lo que te inyecte, solo era una potente droga, en pocas palabras era afrodisiaco- afirmo está relamiéndose los dedos muy juguetona –pero que rayos era eso- hablo Seiya sintiendo como le faltaban las fuerzas viendo borrosamente atreves de sus pupilas sintiendo como su temperatura subía como si de fiebre se tratase –puede que seas alguien temido por los Dioses, pero sigues siendo mi querido hermano, por lo tanto es hora de que comience nuestro "juego" de hermanos- mando esta hacia un Seiya que apenas si se mantenía consiente de lo que hacía –que le pasa a mi cuerpo, no puedo controlarlo- hablo Seiya viendo como sin querer empezaba a masajear los pechos de su hermana apretándolos con sus propias manos haciendo que esta solo de pequeños gemidos de placer al sentir esas caricias para luego pasar a pellizcar los pezones ya erectos que Ikaros mostraba –es mejor de lo que pensé- dijo Ikaros sintiéndose en las nubes hasta que se fijó como su novio le arranco la camisa de par en par mostrando su traje de angeloides que apareció al instante, ella siempre lo usaba, aunque era más bien solo en caso de combate pero ahora parecía que no serviría para nada –lentamente sintió como Seiya se posiciono detrás agarrando sus caderas sentándola en sus propias piernas para luego agarrar sus enormes bultos en el pecho apretándolos con caricias y besándola en los labios introduciéndole la lengua a la par que los senos de Ikaros derramaban leche sin parar –(cuando se volvió tan hábil con la lengua)- pensaba Ikaros hasta que sintió como su hermano empezó a succionarle la lengua, chupándole al compás que jugaba con sus senos, el peli café subió la intensidad al bajar su mano derecha hasta la virginidad de su hermana tocando sus bragas debajo de su falda demostrando que ya estaba muy húmeda sin dejar de apretar al otro bulto de su hermana jugando y pellizcando el pezón rozado de Ikaros que botaba leche sin parar –debería vestirte como vaca en estos moemntos- fue el comentario de Seiya quien no pensaba claramente, de eso paso a besar el cuello de Ikaros poco a poco lamiéndole la oreja. Ikaros solo soltaba gemidos de excitación al sentir todo eso, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había sentido así, después del incidente en el árbol de cerezos hace ya algún tiempo donde paso algo parecido con Seiya y Mikako los chapo en la escena del crimen. Aunque en esos momentos no le importaba nada fijándose como Seiya le quitaba su armadura de angeloides quedando solo con su típica ropa, pero en toda la conmoción sintió algo duro en los pantalones de Seiya –hermano, tu amiguito se ha puesto muy duro- proclamo está sintiendo como Seiya presionaba su masculinidad con la entrada de Ikaros –hermana, esto que siento no se si es malo o bueno, pero quiero continuar con lo siguiente- demando Seiya para ser callado al sentir como Ikaros apretaba su hombría entre sus manos por el pantalón –sabes muy bien que quiero continuar con esto- dijo esta para sentir como Seiya la puso en 4 en la cama mientras que el se posicionaba debajo de ella –hermano, que intentas hacer- hablo débilmente Ikaros al sentir el aliento de Seiya muy cerca de su entre pierna para después sentir como Seiya le bajaba las bragas poco a poco botando un poco de líquidos en su rostro –estas muy húmeda hermana, incluso más que aquella vez- observo el peli café muy alegre de ver aquel liquido tan dulce que tanto le gustaba tomar –tonto, como no estarlo- añadió esta para toparse con el amiguito de Seiya que quería unirse a la fiesta desde los pantalones de Seiya a punto de romperse y haciendo uso de su poca fuerza saco a flote la hombría de Seiya demostrando que era enorme asustando mucho a Ikaros –no pensé que lo tendrías tan grande, hermano- aclamo esta para luego sentir como Seiya lamia con rapidez su entrada vaginal metiéndole su lengua lo más profundo que pueda, Ikaros no se quedó atrás al apretar el pene de su hermano con mucha delicadeza. Seiya en la parte posterior de su hermana empezó a meterle los dedos de poco a poco terminando introduciendo toda su mano en la vagina de Ikaros que solo botaba más y más de aquel liquido viscoso en su rostro mientras que este no desperdiciaba nada al tomarlo de sorbo en sorbo, al rato se le vino una idea a la cabeza así que empezó a bombear a Ikaros con su mano por la otra entrada más arriba de la vagina de Ikaros haciendo que esta gritase de placer volviéndola loca mientras que Seiya jugaba con los huecos de su hermana esta simplemente botaba vapor por la boca, con sus ojos perdidos y nublados de placer, su lengua solo derramaba litros de saliva sobre el pene de Seiya –esto no termina- comento Ikaros para luego devorar una pequeña parte del pene de su hermano, esto sin duda hizo excitar a Seiya, su hermana se lo chupaba como si no hubiese comido nada en días. La lengua de Ikaros jugaba acariciando la cabeza de la hombría del peli café al compás que se lo comía todo y empezó a aplicar sus enormes senos al poner el pene de Seiya entre sus grandes tetas apretándolos de arriba hacia abajo chupándolo en el transcurso, las boca de Ikaros tragaba todo fluido blanco que el pene de Seiya botaba sin parar, sus tetas apretaban fuertemente contra la hombría de Seiya quien solo soltaba gruñidos de placer al sentir la lengua de su hermana lamiéndole alocadamente –eso es todo, te has vuelto frágil Ikaros- menciono Seiya para introducir su puño entero en la parte posterior de Ikaros seguido de lengüetazos a la vagina de Ikaros quien solo meneaba sus caderas apretando fuertemente la lengua de Seiya sin parar mientras que esta solo devoraba todo el pene de Seiya en su boca abriendo sus piernas para facilitar que Seiya haga su trabajo –ahora es mi turno- demando Ikaros haciendo sentar a su hermano para luego ella inclinarse apreciando el enorme Pene que poseía Seiya –me pregunto, si esto cabra en mi boca- dijo Ikaros introduciendo el pene de Seiya mas allá de su garganta, en pocas palabras se lo había tragado todo, así siguió durante varios minutos mientras también utilizaba sus enormes senos masajeando la hombría de su hermano. Ikaros sentía que no podía respirar, prácticamente se encontraba devorando un pene de 36 cm de largo y 6 cm de ancho incluso sintió como la verga de su hermano empezaba a rasparle la entrada del vientre tratando de llegar más lejos a un –más profundo hermana- dijo Seiya agarrando la cabeza de Ikaros haciendo que esta se lo tragase todo el paquete entero y justo ahí fue cuando el peli café descargo todo su semen en la boca de su hermana, cabe decir que Ikaros no pudo succionar todo el líquido blanco de Seiya porque se notaba como aquel liquido espeso y viscoso se desbordaba por la nariz de Ikaros dando a entender que el semen llego a meterse en el sistema respiratorio de la peli rosa, Seiya poco a poco sacaba su miembro de la boca de su hermana que tenía los ojos bien abiertos en un estado de shock y cuando el peli café por fin lo saco, se observaba como su miembro aun botaba semen de la cabeza empapando el rostro de su hermana quien solo respiraba agitadamente al compás que de sus labios salía la semilla de su hermano directo hacia sus pechos. Fue así como Ikaros quedo con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto por el líquido de su hermano pero… Ikaros empezó a relamerse sus labios y seguir chupándosele a Seiya hasta limpiar por completo el pene de su hermano –seria descortés si malgastara alguna gota de lo que tú me ofreces hermano- proclamo Ikaros apretando la verga de Seiya con sus pechos empapados de semen más su mano que masturbaba a Seiya en el transcurso aunque rápidamente Seiya hizo sentar a su hermana directo en su rostro -¿Qué intentas hacer hermano?- preguntaba tímidamente la peli rosa por ver como se encontraba, prácticamente estaba sentada encima del rostro de Seiya derramando sus jugos internos sobre el peli café –no es justo que solo tú te diviertas Ikaros- añadió Seiya al momento que agarraba las bragas de su hermana rompiéndolas en pedazos, demostrando la virginidad de su hermana en todo su esplendor, aquel mechón rozado que tapaba la entrada de Ikaros, sencillamente para Seiya era majestuoso y hermoso ver la entre pierna de Ikaros para luego ponerse a chuparlo sin control alguno mientras la nalgueaba sin parar haciendo que la peli rosa grite sin parar de excitación pura en todo el dormitorio, era música para los oídos de Seiya puesto que él quería escuchar eso, mientras que Ikaros se apretaba sus senos lamiéndose sus pezones sintiendo como la lengua de su hermano la volvía loca de placer hasta que no pudo aguantarlo por más tiempo y llego al clímax corriéndose en el rostro de su hermano presionando sus muslos con la cabeza de Seiya asegurándose de que se lo tome todo a la par que habría sus alas sin control por todo el cuarto retorciéndose de placer agarrando la cabellera del peli café atrayéndolo hacia ella en un intento de que Seiya no saliese de esa posición hasta succionar todo el jugo blanco que ella boto, y así fue, Seiya estaba con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirando fijamente hacia los ojos de Ikaros quien imitaba a Seiya, ambos con su rostro cubiertos por el semen del otro y sin tregua alguna Seiya agarro de la cintura a su hermana atrayéndola hacia el sentándola encima de sus muslos cruzando sus piernas entre sí, ambos mirándose con detenimiento el uno al otro –esto me dolerá más a mí que ti ¿no es cierto?- pregunto Ikaros siendo callada por un beso tierno de Seiya que poco a poco fue haciéndose más salvaje al compás que Seiya e Ikaros se desvestían mutuamente por completo admirándose ambos, todo ese cuerpo tonificado le partencia a Ikaros, y toda aquella escultural belleza le pertenecía a Seiya –es hora de que yo cabalgue a mi Pegaso- demando Ikaros susurrándole al oído de su hermano mientras habría las piernas demostrando que iba en serio –lo sacare si te duele- acato Seiya introduciendo su miembro poco a poco en la virginidad de su hermana quien solo cerro sus ojos fuertemente agarrando las manos de Seiya quien hacía lo mismo hasta que la mitad del miembro de Seiya logro entrar en Ikaros haciendo que esta se retuerza de dolor arañando la espalda de Seiya con sus uñas gritando de dolor al sentir como todo eso entraba destrozándole su virginidad de su gimen quedando con la boca abierta para luego morder el cuello de Seiya fuertemente intentando aguantar el dolor, después de todo solo había entrado la mitad y aún faltaba la otra mitad –si quieres, puedo parar- menciono Seiya preocupado por ver como unas líneas de rojo carmesí salían de la entre pierna de su hermana dando a entender que había perdido su virginidad –no, sigamos, ya llegamos hasta aquí… y yo no me arrepiento de nada- aclaro Ikaros para luego de un golpe introducir todo el miembro de Seiya de un solo golpe en su útero terminando con un enorme grito de dolor por parte de Ikaros quien solo abrazo fuertemente a Seiya rodeándole con sus piernas pero a la vez con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, había pasado miles de años manteniéndose virgen, y ahora lo había perdido en la cama con su hermano –si ese es tu deseo, entonces continuare- comento Seiya para luego hacer su respectivo trabajo, poco a poco iba follando a su hermana quien solo gemía de placer arqueándose hacia atrás ofreciendo sus pechos a Seiya quien empezó a lamer los pezones de Ikaros mientras con sus manos apretaba las nalgas de Ikaros sintiendo que estas eran muy carnosas y perfectas. Cabe mencionar que Ikaros se estaba volviendo loca de placer al sentir el miembro entero de su hermano en su interior, llegando casi a su vientre de sus entrañas sintiendo como sus estomago era llenado por todo el fluido de su hermano hasta que sintió que ya no podía aguantarlo más –hermano… me… me vengo- decía Ikaros sintiendo como la rompían por adentro mientras sus alas se expandían por todo el cuarto por estar fuera de control –me vendré contigo- aclaro Seiya metiéndosela de un solo golpe para luego ambos correrse uno dentro del otro, Ikaros estaba con la boca abierta y su lengua extendida al sentir en su interior como la semilla de su hermano la llenaba sin parar sintiendo que era mucho, Seiya solo respiraba agitadamente sintiendo como la vagina de su hermana lo apretaba sin parar intentando sacar más aquel jugo viscoso que el poseía –eso se sintió muy bien- indicaron los dos para luego formar una sonrisa ambos muy contentos pero esta felicidad era más una pervertida que de felicidad –pienso romperte en dos y dejarte en silla de ruedas- proclamo Seiya elevando su cosmos concentrándolo en su verga que se puso más grande y erecto asustando a Ikaros quien solo trago duro muy roja al ver que la verga de su hermano creció más grande y esa cosa entraría nuevamente en su interior –entonces yo me asegurare de dejarte seco en todos los sentidos- comento está recobrando la confianza imitando lo que hacía su hermano hasta sentir como la puso de espaldas contra la pared y Seiya se posicionaba detrás de Ikaros –si creo lo que creo que es… esto dolerá- confirmo Ikaros al sentir como Seiya frotaba su verga con su parte trasera –prometo que será rápido- aclaro Seiya para luego introducir su hombría en el segundo agujero de su hermana haciendo que esta gritase de dolor y placer a la ves con sus ojos bien abiertos al sentir por primera vez sexo anal, cabe decir que sentía como sus entrañas eran golpeadas cada vez que Seiya jugaba con su ano metiéndole y sacándola a una gran velocidad sin parar al compás que esta masajeaba sus senos y la besaba en los labios para callarla, Ikaros estaba que se ahogaba de placer al sentir su culo ser perforada por la verga de Seiya la volvía loca y por si no fuera poco, el peli café decidió cambiar de posición para luego pararse derecho y agarrar a Ikaros de la cintura e introducirla poco a poco en su miembro erguido, Ikaros solo gritaba una y otra vez al ver como destrozaban su interior por estar sintiendo como su vagina derramaba esa viscosidad sin parar por todo el cuarto pero… al parecer Ikaros quedo suspendida en el aire al ver que la verga de Seiya ya no podía entrar más allá de ese punto por lo que quedo en puntitas donde apenas si tocaba el suelo –te dije que te dejaría en silla de ruedas- aclaro el peli café para seguir jugando con el cuerpo de su hermana quien no se opuso a cada caricia de su novio así que correspondió toda caricia que Seiya le hacía desde distintas poses hasta las más jugadas imaginadas por el hombre que ambos hicieron en ese cuarto pero sin darse cuenta, el aparato que Ikaros coloco para detener el tiempo en ese cuarto, había acabado su misión al destruirse por ser usado por mucho tiempo ya que para todo el mundo se había detenido el tiempo pero para los hermanos tan solo transcurrieron 3 noches de sexo sin parar donde nadie se quedaba atrás hasta que sin darse cuenta la puerta se abrió de poco a poco alertando a los hermanos que seguían teniendo relaciones sexuales pero ya no le importaba para nada por lo que no le dieron tanta importancia y siguieron con sus juegos eróticos donde Seiya le penetraba en su vagina mientras esta gemía de placer con su lengua por los aires exhalando vapor con sus ojos perdidos sintiendo como sus senos eran abusados por las manos de su hermano y su cuello era besado sin cesar. Al abrirse la puerta se encontraban Astrea y Nimph quienes iban a quejarse con Ikaros por haberles mentido solo para dejarla sola con Seiya aunque al abrir las puertas quedaron en piedra por lo que estaban viendo, prácticamente estaban viendo a los hermanos sin ropa alguna teniendo sexo, mientras que Seiya se la metía una y otra vez en la vagina de Ikaros al compás que esta besaba los labios de Seiya con sus pezones al aire siendo apretados por las hábiles manos de Seiya quien no paraba. Astrea y Nimph no tenían aliento para describir lo que estaban viendo, en lugar de parar esa acción o de regañarlos estas empezaron a sonrojarse eufóricamente al ver como el enorme pene de Seiya se introducía en la vagina de Alpha quien ya estaba loca de placer por haber estado 3 días teniendo sexo sin parar. Las espectadoras cayeron de rodillas teniendo una sola incógnita (¿será sabroso?)- pensaron ambas al ver como Ikaros empezó a chupar la hombría de Seiya junto con sus senos haciendo el trabajo manual y sin querer queriendo Seiya se vino adentro de la boca de su hermana procurando que esta se lo tomase todo siendo observados por Astrea quien sentía como sus pechos se pusieron duros junto con sus pezones rozados y Nimph quien se acariciaba su entre pierna, ambas angeloides se estaban masturbando al ver como Seiya se corrió en el rostro de Ikaros quien ya tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de esperma al igual que Seiya

Y para terminar Ikaros se puso encima de Seiya dando a conocer que estaba cabalgando a su Pegaso sin parar corriéndose ambos sin parar frente a sus invitadas quienes vieron el semen salir de la entre pierna de Ikaros que solo cayo rendida sobre el pecho de Seiya quien ya también estaba exhausto, Astrea y Nimph también sintieron la necesidad de hacer eso pero al parecer tenían miedo de quedar como Ikaros, ya que esta se hallaba con sus piernas temblando y muy abierta sobre el cuerpo de su hermano –espero les haya quedado claro- dijo Ikaros hacia las dos al tiempo que beso a Seiya tiernamente en sus labios compartiendo un pequeño hilo de saliva entre ambos –maestro… en verdad lo hizo- pregunto Astrea queriendo unírseles sin tener idea de lo que hacían –Seiya… yo también- hablo Nimph muy roja solo para ver como ambos hermanos se quedaron dormidos uno encima del otro con una pequeña sonrisa. Dejando un tanto decaídos a ambas angeloides –Astrea, tú crees… que duela- pregunto Nimph hacia la rubia señalando la verga de Seiya que había quedado incrustado en la vagina de Ikaros y que aún permanecía erecto –no lo sabremos hasta intentarlo- proclamo Astrea muy roja acercándose a la entre pierna de Ikaros y Seiya que derramaban aquella viscosidad blanca sin parar –bueno, las dos al mismo tiempo- indico Astrea tocando los testículos de Seiya provocando que este salpicase esperma en la cara de Astrea junto con sus pechos y a Nimph asustándolas –es demasiado, y… es muy… rico- atino está probando un poco con su dedo –Astrea, no es momento de ponerse a tomar… eso… ahora- indago Nimph viendo como Astrea empezaba a lamer los fluidos que la empapaban en sus pechos como si fuese lo más rico del mundo -tonta, no debemos hacer esto, por muy tentador que parezca- arremetió Nimph jalando a Astrea quien quería probar más de ese líquido, no cabía duda que se le había pegado la estupidez de Seiya, después de todo él tampoco sabía lo que era eso hasta que vino Mikako y le destruyo la infancia

Una vez a fuera, Nimph y Astrea respiraban agitadamente por cometer una locura con Seiya –tenemos que prometer que no hablaremos de esto- ordeno Nimph muy roja frente a Astrea que no entendía mucho de ese tema pero recordó que su maestro le había explicado lo básico de como vienen los bebes al mundo –entiendo, pero probar ese dulce me dio hambre y ya no hay nada en la nevera- dijo Astrea haciendo un alboroto en toda la casa hasta que a Nimph se le vino una maravillosa idea a la mente, después de todo quería vengarse de Ikaros por ser la primera en toda la vida desde la era del mito en haberle quitado la castidad al santo de Pegaso, y de alguna forma eso la molestaba como si estuviera… celosa. Si señores, Nimph estaba celosa sin que se diera cuenta y quería cobrar venganza a su manera aun si llegase a manipular a Astrea –a decir verdad, si hay algo de comer en la casa- proclamo Nimph llevando a fuera a la rubia que no comprendía la enorme sonrisa que traía Nimph. Una vez a fuera admiraban un pequeño cultivo de enormes y jugosas sandias listas para comer –tengo entendido que Ikaros les tiene un gran aprecio, de hecho, es la segunda cosa que le gusta en el mundo ya que la primera la ocupa su hermano, también observe que Seiya ayudo en el cultivo a Ikaros todos los días, prácticamente comeremos todos sus trabajos- indico Astrea tragando duro por tratar de cometer suicidio al querer comer un poco de sandía –supongo que un poco no hará daño- hablo Nimph empezando a devorar –creo que sí, siempre y cuando no se enteren- dedico Astrea acompañando a Nimph en la merienda. Luego de todo lo que comieron, ambas se sentían satisfechas por todo lo que ingirieron pero a la vez estaban que sudaban balas por ver que todas las sandias habían desaparecido del campo –estamos jodidas verdad- pregunto Astrea –técnicamente… si- indico Nimph con sarcasmo, pero para joder el momento empezaron a escuchar pasos que provenían de la casa, y no eran otros más que los hermanos que ya se habían repuesto después de la agitada "mañana" –oigan, que pasa ahí, oímos gritos que venían del patio- grito Seiya desde adentro, Nimph sin pensarlo dos veces sello todas las puertas con clavo y madera –Nimph, Astrea, habrán en este momento- replico Ikaros tocando la puerta junto con Seiya –esto no puede ponerse peor- dedico Astrea solo para ver como Nimph en un intento hacer hacker en las plantas para que vuelvan a crecer pero… en lugar de eso empezó a brotar una enorme planta de sandía que quiso comerlas a ambas –Nimph sempay, que fue eso- pregunto desesperada Astrea por tener otro problema entre manos –al menos tienes una idea mejor- replico Nimph cubriéndose la cabeza hasta que vieron como Tomoki pasaba por ahí –hey ustedes, que han hecho con mi casa- grito este un tanto irritado por ver esa cosa enorme un su patio y sin poder ver, una de las tantas raíces lo atrapo y lo devoro ante todos –bueno, no pasa nada si el desaparece- comento Astrea sin mucha preocupación siendo confirmado por Nimph que estaba de acuerdo con ella aunque sin que lo supieran vieron como la sandía empezaba a tomar la forma de Tomoki poco a poco y quería atacarlas –no hay de otra, Nimph trata de ganar tiempo yo me ocupare de este- replico Astrea tratando de enfrentarse a Tomoki en su estado de sandía enorme –abre la puerta Nimph- dijeron ambos hermanos rompiendo la puerta con su puño unidos asustando mucho a Nimph la cual ya estaba desesperada por no saber qué hacer pero… -Astrea, apártate, tengo una idea- indico la peli celeste activando una carta que se transformó en un cañón activándolo en dirección hacia Tomoki a último momento cuando los hermanos entraron al patio. Luego del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales por toda la casa, Seiya vio cómo su alumna decencia de los cielos y a un Tomoki desnudo en el patio todo chamuscado pero lo que le enfureció fue ver el cultivo de su hermana todo destrozado, poco a poco fue acercándose hacia la plantación que estaba hecha polvo -¿Quién hizo esto?- pregunto Seiya sencillamente hacia todos –fue Tomoki- grito Nimph tratando de inculparlo –si de hecho, él lo hizo todo, nosotras no comimos nada de esto- proclamo Astrea riendo nerviosamente ante todos –así que… Tomoki- señalo Seiya acercándosele junto con una furiosa Ikaros hacia su amigo tirado en el piso que ya despertaba –que paso- dijo este muy confundido topándose con una cara no muy agradable de los hermanos de en frente –hermano, permíteme por favor- señalo está elevando su cosmos haciendo que sus alas se iluminen como si de diamante se tratase –será una nueva habilidad- acato Astrea muy impresionada de ver eso –así que por fin pudo desbloquearlo, Artemisa- manifestó Nimph muy seria de ver esa nueva habilidad para luego todos los presentes presenciasen como miles de misiles de luz que salían de sus alas divinas impactaban con Tomoki ocasionando una enorme explosión por el aire terminado con un Tomoki hecho polvo –veo que estuviste entrenando estos 3 meses que me fui- señalo Seiya muy feliz de que su hermana se halla vuelto más fuerte que antes –no iba quedarme sentada todo el día sabiendo que todos se volverían más fuertes- platico está calmándose poco a poco

Después de tantas confusiones, Ikaros y Seiya se comprometieron en hacer la cena para todos mientras Tomoki regañaba a las dos por haber mentido y ocasionarle casi una muerte –demonios, saben lo que tuve que pasar, esa cosa de Ikaros si me dolió- replico este hacia las dos del frente –lo sentimos- dijeron ambas frente a Tomoki que estaba vendado por todo el cuerpo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaban Seiya e Ikaros con la comida ya lista –ok, no se quien lo hizo por lo que lo pasare por esta vez- indico Seiya sentándose con todos en la mesa comiendo tranquilamente con Ikaros –maestro, en serio tiene tanta hambre- pregunto Astrea notando como el peli café devoraba todo lo que estaba a su alcance junto con la peli rosa quien hacía lo mismo después de todo, ambos estaban muy agotados por estar 3 días teniendo relaciones íntimas si parar, eso los agoto por completo –hey tonto, eso es mío- dedico Tomoki notando como Seiya le quitaba su parte –si esas tenemos, yo también lo hare- proclamo Astrea quien se unió a todos en una batalla sin cuartel –tontos- comento Nimph hacia todos solo para percatarse de que su comida desaparecía poco a poco y sin querer también se unió a los glotones

 ** _SORAMI/TARDE_**

Ya siendo tarde en Sorami, Seiya paseaba con Astrea y Nimph por los campos un tanto distraído –no puedo creer que fueron ustedes quienes se comieron todas las sandias- replico Seiya hacia ambas –ya te dije que lo sentimos- grito Nimph queriendo ya no tocar ese tema –pero es increíble como alguien tan pequeña pueda comer tanto-comento Astrea un tanto chistosa pero de un momento a otro Nimph desprendía un aura de muerte dirigida hacia Astrea quien solo palideció y voló por los aires queriendo huir aunque no sintió que la siguieran –es cierto, Nimph no puede volar- redacto Astrea sorprendida y se puso a volar alrededor de Nimph quien solo estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo con sus ojos tapados por sus mechones –como no tiene alas, no puedes seguirme además de que soy más fuerte que tu- decía Astrea riéndose de Nimph que solo derramo una lagrima por sus ojos y esto lo vio claramente Seiya. Astrea seguía con su juego molestando a Nimph quien solo apretaba sus manos derramando gotas de sangre de sus nudillos mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro –Nimph no puede volar, Nimph no puede vol…- Astrea no pudo terminar su burla por sentir un enorme dolor en su vientre y con un poco de esfuerzo vio que se trataba de su propio maestro quien le había atinado un poderoso golpe para rematarle con una patada en su rostro haciendo que la rubia escupiese sangre mandándole contra el suelo, esta acción sorprendió a Nimph que solo veía a Seiya que se mantenía sereno observando como de los escombros se levantaba Astrea muy adolorida en todo su cuerpo, después de todo la habían agarrado con la guardia baja –maestro, pero porque lo hizo- protesto Astrea limpiándose la sangre de sus labios fijándose como Seiya desapareció de su vista para aparecer en frente de ella y golpearla en su vientre nuevamente sacándole todo el aire y con ello destrozándole sus órganos internos con algunas costillas lo que hizo que Astrea cayera arrodillada escupiendo sangre sin parar de su boca ante Seiya que no tenía sentimiento alguno mirándola fijamente a los ojos de su alumna provocando que esta sintiese miedo –desde que me convertí en tu maestro, te enseñe todo lo que se, tanto en poder como los fundamentos de un guerrero pero…- replico Seiya lanzando una onda de cosmos que Astrea a duras penas pudo bloquear el ataque de su maestro pero fue demasiado para ella por lo que fue mandada hacia unas rocas quedando incrustada en el suelo producto del impacto pero pudo levantarse observando como Seiya solo tenía el brazo extendido hacia ella –en estos 3 meses te entrene para que crezcas como todo un guerrero pero lo que realmente quise que aprendieras fue que los fuertes deben proteger al débil- dijo Seiya desapareciendo nuevamente para aparecer en frente de Astrea moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz intentando golpear a Astrea per esta vez pudo bloquear completamente el ataque de Seiya aunque con algunas quemaduras en sus manos producto del impacto del puño de Seiya. A la distancia se veía que Nimph presenciaba todo eso, Seiya la estaba defendiendo incluso si se trataba de su propia alumna – (Seiya, para por favor)- pensaba Nimph intentando no llorar por ver que ella presencio una batalla entre Seiya y Astrea que estaban por empezar una batalla descomunal pero sin aviso alguno sintió una mano en su hombro –no debes tener miedo, Seiya siempre es así, protege a sus amigos incluso si debe morir en el progreso, no importa con quien deba enfrentarse él siempre luchara por su familia- declaro cierta peli lila, se trataba de Saori quien pasaba por ahí –Seiya me considera su familia- dijo Nimph intentando no romper en llanto observando como Seiya la defendía sin miedo alguno. De regreso al combate, Astrea no comprendía porque su maestro empezó a atacarle de repente –maestro, que le sucede, de que va todo esto- grito Astrea encendiendo su cosmos pensando en contraatacar –idiota, insultas y haces llorar a mi mejor amiga y aun así preguntas porque te ataco- grito Seiya muy furioso enviando a Astrea contra unos árboles pero nuevamente se levantó de nuevo –maestro, no sé lo que hice… pero si pelea es lo que quiere, pelea tendrá- demando Astrea lanzándose hacia Seiya queriendo encajarle un golpe en la cara aunque fue bloqueado fácilmente por el peli café –fui yo quien te entreno y soy yo quien conoce tus puntos débiles- rugió Seiya golpeando a su alumna en su espalda hacia el suelo para luego aplicarle un rodillazo en su cara y mandarla hacia los aires pero esta se repuso en medio cielo mirando muy agitada a Seiya que lucía muy tranquilo cruzándose los brazos imitando a un antiguo camarada caído en batalla –esas alas de las que estas tan orgullosa… sería una pena que te las arrancaran- aclaro Seiya seriamente –tú no eres mi maestro, el no diría eso- grito Astrea elevando su cosmos al 8 sentido trazando la constelación de sagitario –si de verdad eres mi maestro, entonces podrás bloquear mi ataque- rugió Astrea fijando hacia su objetivo que era Seiya que permanecía inmóvil –así que levantaras tu puño en mi contra, el alumno quiere superar al maestro, es algo típico de la vida- demando el peli café elevando su cosmos al 7 sentido – ** _SAGITTARIUS RYU SEI KEN_** \- grito Astrea a todo pulmón lanzando miles de millones de rayos superando la velocidad de la luz hacia Seiya quien solo reía muy confiado para esquivar los ataques con un poco dificultad, después de todo, Astrea tenía casi el mismo poder que su hermana Ikaros y subestimarla sería fatal pero con un poco de suerte logro esquivar los ataques de la rubia pero con algunas heridas en el cuerpo manteniendo su postura de brazo cruzados –no puede ser, si eres mi maestro, entonces porque, porque me atacas- rogo Astrea desesperada por una respuesta en medio cielo hacia el suelo donde Seiya estaba parado y le dio la espalda retirándose de ahí –porque te das la vuelta, esto aún no acaba- grito Astrea posicionándose para el combate pero…

-esta lucha no tiene sentido, a mis espaldas para mi… solo hay otro enemigo, si no quieres salir lastimada retirate- exigió Seiya sin siquiera darle cara hiriendo el orgullo de Astrea –pero… yo…- balbuceaba Astrea apretando sus dientes queriendo hacer algo intentando no romper en llanto para ver como Seiya se detuvo –a pesar de todo, aun te considero mi alumna, no por nada nos enfrentamos codo a codo contra aquellas copias en el santuario, como una última lección, te diré esto- dedico Seiya mirándola fijamente a sus ojos –crees que el poder que tienes es para beneficio propio- pregunto el peli café hacia Astrea –¿qué?- dijo Astrea sin comprender nada –hace unos minutos te burlabas de Nimph por no tener alas y ser débil- dijo Seiya para lanzar un rayo de luz cósmico de sus dedos rozando la mejilla de la rubia impactando con una montaña destruyéndola en un instante –entonces por lógica, soy más fuerte que tú y tengo el derecho de asesinarte cuando se me dé la gana, ¿es eso lo que le quisiste decir?- pregunto Seiya seriamente hacia Astrea que no sabía que decir, en eso Seiya levanto su brazo en dirección al aire –un gran poder conllevar una gran responsabilidad, nunca lo olvides- dijo el peli café para retirarse poco a poco –cuando lo comprendas, podrás regresar, esperare ansioso tu regreso- hablo el peli café con una sonrisa débil

Llegando hacia Saori y Nimph, esta salto hacia Seiya sin pensarlo dos veces –gracias, Seiya- dedico Nimph llorando sin parar sobre el pecho de este que no sabía el porqué de esa acción –Seiya, será mejor que vayan a casa, yo tengo cosas pendientes- dijo Saori hacia su amigo –vale, supongo que ya es un poco tarde- indico Seiya incendiando un poco de su cosmos llamando a su antigua armadura de Pegaso –dime Nimph ¿quieres volar?- pregunto Seiya hacia su querida amiga recibiendo un asentamiento por parte de este, Seiya empezó a volar por los cielos cargando a Nimph como si fuera su esposa por los cielos bajo la luna y desde el cielo se observaba como Astrea intentaba razonar las últimas palabras de su maestro para emprender vuelo y salir de ahí muy furiosa consigo misma por haber cometido aquella estupidez y decepcionar a su maestro ella no lo quería perder, después de tanto tiempo de andar buscando una familia no permitiría perder lo que pudo lograr

En el cielo ya era de noche –Seiya ¿Por qué lo hicistes?- pregunto un tanto tímida Nimph hacia su amigo -¿de qué hablas?- respondió este un tanto confundido –te enfrentaste Astrea por mí solo porque se burlaba de que no pudiera volar- aclaro Nimph con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas acurrucándose en el pecho de Seiya buscando ser consolada por Pegaso –sabes, aun te debo un favor de las veces que me ayudaste, quieres cobrarlo ahora- dedico Seiya con una sonrisa hacia su amiga haciendo que esta pensase que el quería tener relaciones sexuales con ella como lo hizo con Ikaros esta mañana lo que causo que Nimph empiece a excitarse poco a poco botando vapor por la boca asustando a Seiya –estas bien, parece que tienes fiebre, creo que volar muy alto no fue buena vida- dedico Seiya en pleno vuelo –espera ¿qué?- pregunto Nimph topándose con que volaban muy alto por los cielos –es increíble, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi la tierra desde este punto- proclamo Nimph llorando con una emoción que hace mucho tiempo había dejado de sentir –Nimph, lo que paso hace un rato, siento mucho que mi alumna no sepa comportarse- pidió Seiya intentando disculparse –no hay problema, sé que no lo hizo con mala gana- indico Nimph fingiendo una sonrisa –crio a una angeloides yo solo pero hago lo que puedo- hablo Seiya un tanto decaído –trataste de protegerla del frio que le brindaba la soledad protegiéndola con tus puños dándonos un hogar- dedico Nimph refiriéndose a ella y las otras dos –gracias a ti, empecé a valorar a cada humano y comencé a vivir entre ellos, nunca rendirse, es lo que aprendí de ti- hablo Nimph mirando fijamente a Seiya el cual hacia lo mismo –unos puños que aniquilan a cualquiera, un poder enorme para gobernar las tierras, una armadura gruesa para resistir toda pelea y un cosmos tan grande capaz de asesinar titanes, pero aun así eres diferente- corrigió Nimph acariciando el rostro de Seiya haciendo que este se ponga nervioso –tal vez sea cierto que soy fuerte, pero no invencible, hubo una situación más crítica luchando contra una réplica mía, me enfrente a ese usurpador con todas mis fuerzas- dijo Seiya seriamente mirando el cielo asustando a Nimph –acaso eso paso entre los 3 meses que estuviste fuera- acato está acertando –sí, estando exhausto en combate, mi último ataque pudo ahuyentarlo pero… yo ya estoy acabado, mi mente ha sido destrozada en aquella batalla, Nimph es un honor tenerte como amiga- indico el peli café fingiendo una sonrisa pero esta ya se había dado cuenta –deja de mentirme, siempre estas triste pero aparentas no estarlo- afirmo Nimph agarrando el rostro de Seiya y acercándosele hacia ella sonrojando a Seiya -si estas triste solo tienes que mirar al cielo, eres Seiya la leyenda de esta era, fuerza desmesurada con un gran corazón el poder de Pegaso brilla en tu interior- hablo Nimph con una enorme sonrisa para besar a Seiya en los labios y este sin decir nada, acepto el beso sin decir nada, ya que sentía que su amiga se merecía hacer lo que ella quería después de todo lo que aguanto en su vida –será nuestro pequeño secreto, ok- dijo Seiya tiernamente hacia su amiga la cual volvió a besarlo con lágrimas de felicidad, ya separados, se dieron cuenta que aún faltaba mucho para que amaneciese –Seiya, podríamos… ir… a Paris- pidió está un poco tímida hacia su amigo el cual acepto sin rechistar –entonces pasémosla bien, vale- pidió el peli café agarrando fuertemente a Nimph, lo cual la hizo sentir protegida en aquella noche para luego partir hacia Europa

 ** _AL SIGUIENTE DIA_**

En la residencia de Tomoki se hallaba Nimph con una gran sonrisa comiendo sus bocadillos, ya que la noche anterior en Paris fue muy "divertido" para ella paseando por todas las tiendas y subirse junto con Seiya a la torre Eiffel donde prácticamente parecía la novia de Seiya, cabe decir que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, tampoco las críticas de Ikaros, si todo era perfecto para ella aunque… -Nimph, tengo un favor que pedirte- dedico Sugata entrando como si nada para decirle que quería volver a intentar investigar la Sinapsis pero en solitario a lo cual Nimph acepto pero esta vez era con medidor de tiempo que Sugata le indico. Así paso el día entero donde Sugata se paseaba por la sinapsis sin que nadie lo atrapase dado que Nimph siempre lo salvaba, Nimph estaba tan distraída con su enorme sonrisa que no se dio cuenta cuando Tomoki entro a la casa agarrándola de la mano bruscamente –vamos a una cita- ordeno este jalándola en contra de la voluntad de Nimph quien no pudo oponer resistencia al ver que Tomoki parecía algo distinto, como si no fuera él. Ya por las calles de la ciudad, Nimph estaba un tanto incomoda, es cierto que hace tiempo sintió algo leve por Tomoki pero ahora… ahora Seiya era dueño de sus sentimientos y eso nadie lo cambiaria –Tomoki, basta, no quiero ir contigo- acato Nimph soltándose de "Tomoki" en medio paramo del campo sin fijarse que estaban un poco alejados de la civilización

-que se supone que hacemos aquí- pregunto Nimph muy confusa de lo que pasaba hasta que escucho unas palabras que se le grabo en su conciencia -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste… Tomoki?- pregunto Nimph asustada y feliz por oír eso –dije que quiero ser tu maestro- afirmo Tomoki con una sonrisa espeluznante –yo no lo sé… yo… Seiya…- decía Nimph intentando dar una respuesta –él ya tiene a Ikaros y a Astrea pero tu… no tienes a nadie, déjame llenar ese vacío de tu interior después de todo, Seiya nunca te quiso- declaro este haciendo que Nimph de unos pasos para atrás impactada por esas palabras –no… eso es mentira…él me quiere…tú no eres Tomoki, muéstrate- grito Nimph retrocediendo y lista para pelear –vaya, veo que me sorprendiste, supongo que ya no funcionara, bueno me presentare, soy una angeloides de segunda generación tipo: Épsilon, caos- hablo la nueva angeloides que más parecía una niña que un arma mortal –dime, ¿Qué es el amor? ¿y dónde está mi papi?- pregunto esta sin dejar su espeluznante sonrisa mirando fijamente a Nimph que se sentía como una estúpida por haber creído por un segundo en la propuesta de tener un maestro –no me jodas- grito la peli celeste lanzando su ataque directo hacia Chaos pero todo ataque era rechazado con mucha facilidad logrando llegar a la distancia de Nimph donde la tomo de su cuello y levantándola a su altura en el aire –me ordenaron asesinar a Pegaso y la Reyna Urano pero eso a mí no me importa, solo quiero conocer a mi papi- indico está aplicando más fuerza a sus manos apretando el cuello de Nimph con el propósito de rompérselo pero… Nimph pudo liberarse haciendo un sobre esfuerzo logrando tomar distancia pero saliendo muy lastimada – ¿será acaso este el poder del amor?- menciono Chaos viendo como Nimph la había rasguñado su mejilla para fijarse como la peli celeste se levantaba poco a poco –sé muy bien que no soy rival para ti… pero- dijo está levantando su rostro seriamente –no caeré sola, si he de morir, te llevare conmigo al infierno- proclamo esta furiosamente lanzándose al ataque preparada para morir –que así sea- afirmo Chaos con su típica sonrisa esperando el ataque de Nimph


	11. GUERRA DE MIL DIAS

GUERRA DE MIL DIAS

En el prado se veía unos pocos cráteres de humo dando a entender que había ocurrido una pelea, la batalla de Nimph y Chaos había terminado con la victoria de la pequeña rubia que se las había ingeniado para acabar con Nimph con un poco de dificultad –a pesar de ser débil, me distes problemas- añadió Chaos ahorcando a Nimph sobre los cielos tratando de asesinarla –ahora dime ¿tu amas a Pegaso?- fue la pregunta de la pequeña que impacto a Nimph –a ti eso no te importa- demando la peli celeste atinándole un golpe en la mejilla a Chaos pero este no le afecto en lo absoluto –así que es verdad, amas a Pegaso pero… yo también quiero saber que es el amor- oprimió Chaos lanzando a Nimph contra el suelo haciendo que esta impactase con algunas colinas –supongo que no podrás mostrarme que es el amor ni tampoco presentarme a mi papi- dijo Chaos extendiendo su brazo en dirección de Nimph –no lo tomes personal- dedico está lanzando un rayo de sus dedos atravesando la cabeza de la peli celeste pero este no consistía en matarla ya que al mero rato sintió como su cabeza le ardía como el mismo infierno –con esto bastara, ahora serás mi marioneta- hablo Chaos riéndose ya que sentía cerca la energía de la Reyna Urano –parece que se dio cuenta y vendrá dentro de poco, tal vez ella sepa quién es mi papi- dijo Chaos con su gran sonrisa tétrica hacia el cielo

Y así fue, a los pocos segundos se vio como un enorme misil impacto en el medio de toda esa confusión, se trataba de una furiosa Ikaros que miraba fijamente a Chaos con el ceño fruncido al percatarse como había quedado Nimph -¿Quién eres tú y que quieres?- pregunto la peli rosa –te distes cuenta del engaño, increíble Reyna Urano- indico Chaos –cuando te vi adoptando la forma de Tomoki junto con Nimph, y ver que el verdadero se encontraba con Sohara supe que algo malo iba a pasar- proclamo Ikaros desencadenando la mitad de su poder al ver como esta se le alborotaba el cabello junto con sus ojos rojos carmesí y justo antes de atacar sin piedad alguna, sintió un golpe en su mejilla que la hizo retroceder algunos metros –pero Nimph… ¿Por qué?- pregunto Ikaros muy confundida de ver como su amiga la atacaba sin razón alguna –es inútil, está bajo la influencia de mi **_Genromaoken_** por lo que no creo que te escuche- infirió Chaos con su típica sonrisa hacia Ikaros la cual no comprendía muy bien esa técnica –hace mucho, mi hermano me conto que esa técnica era una de las más poderosas en todo el universo, consiste en controlar la voluntad de tu adversario en contra de su voluntad, pero esa técnica solo la podían usar los gemelos de Géminis, entonces porque ¿Cómo aprendiste esa técnica?- pregunto Ikaros muy impresionada –eso no te lo puedo decir, pero supongo que ya sabes cuál es la única forma de desvanecer esa técnica- comento Chaos muy confiada –tal y como lo pensé, alguien tiene que morir frente a sus ojos- dedico Ikaros mirando Nimph la cual apenas si podía controlar sus movimientos –ataca- fue lo que dijo Chaos para ver como Nimph arremetía contra Ikaros sin ninguna pisca de humanidad mientras eran observadas por otros dos desde la sinapsis

 ** _SYNAPSE_**

Daedalus y Sugata veían como una batalla a muerte había comenzado, estos se habían encontrado hace poco después de que Daedalus salvase a Sugata de la seguridad de Synapse. Cabe decir que Sugata se enteró de muchas cosas interesantes –así que tú las creaste- hablo Sugata muy sorprendido de conocer el origen de la angeloides –afirmativo, aunque el modelo Épsilon es un modelo mucho más avanzado por ser de segunda generación, en pocas palabras son más fuertes en todo sentido- afirmo Daedalus bajando la cabeza –puede que sean más fuertes pero nosotros contamos con Seiya- comento Sugata muy tranquilo –ese es el punto, la angeloides Épsilon de segunda generación fue creada a base del ADN de Alpha, Beta, Delta… y el santo de Pegaso, básicamente estamos hablando de un enemigo con todas las cualidades de mis hijas y Seiya, supera incluso mis cálculos- confirmo Daedalus ante Sugata que quedo aún más sorprendido –no… no puede ser… si eso… si eso es verdad… quiere decir que…- proclamo Sugata muy impactado para volver a mirar la escena donde aparecía Chaos –así es, la angeloides de modelo Épsilon, chaos… es la hija de Seiya- hablo Daedalus con simpleza pero esta declaración hizo que Sugata sudara a mares, tanto así que incluso una de sus lunas de sus lentes se agrieto

 ** _De vuelta al combate_**

Nimph no paraba de atacar a Ikaros la cual esquivaba los ataques de esta con mucha facilidad pero a cada segundo que seguía el combate, Nimph sufría más los efectos del ataque de Chaos y eso preocupaba a Ikaros –por favor, Nimph, detén todo esto, sé que puedes oírme así que lucha, me oíste, demuestra que tu voluntad no ha desaparecido- dijo Ikaros parando el puño de la peli celeste con un poco de dificultad –es imposible, ella no te escuchara, la única forma de salir de esta ilusión, es que alguien muera en su delante- confirmo Chaos hacia Ikaros que solo aguantaba las patadas de Nimph por no querer lastimarla pero en un descuido sintió un pequeño dolor en su vientre, no era el ataque de Nimph quien le causo el dolor, era un dolor más profundo que provenía de su estómago causándole nauseas pero esto vasto para bajar la guardia y que Nimph le atinase un gancho mandándola contra algunos árboles destruyendo el terreno, podía levantarse sin mucha dificultad aunque… -que fue eso, no me golpeo pero sentí algo aquí- menciono Ikaros tocándose su vientre muy mareada y confusa pero sin quitar su vista de Nimph que venía para rematarla –que pasa Reyna Urano, eso es todo, no me digas que no quieres atacar- dedico Chaos haciendo enfurecer a Ikaros que ya se reponía poco a poco –maldición, si seguimos así, Nimph podría morir- indico Ikaros parándose como pudo pero escucho algo que la impacto –mátame… Alpha- indico Nimph quien apenas si se mantenía consiente tratando de controlar su cuerpo –es que acaso eres sorda… te dije que me mataras… anda hazlo- pidió la peli celeste cayendo de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza con mucho dolor –no puedo hacer eso, tu…- hablo Ikaros viendo como Nimph levantaba el rostro, pero esta no lucia de desesperación, Nimph sonreía aun con el dolor –no te preocupes por mí… solo hazlo… estaré bien… no te preocupes- demando Nimph gritando de dolor al sentir como Chaos aumentaba el poder de la técnica al punto de quebrarle la conciencia –debo reconocer que tienes una voluntad de acero, resistir esta técnica es casi imposible, ni siquiera los caballeros dorados pudieron resistirse como tú lo haces pero…- aclaro Chaos aumentando el dolor causando que Nimph de un doloroso grito de dolor por todo el campo por sentir como su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar –Nimph…- hablo Ikaros intentando hacer algo pero lo que vio a continuación casi le partió el corazón, Nimph aun permanecía consiente, esta lloraba pero a la vez sonreía –eres la hermana de Pegaso, fuiste criada por el… para conseguir tus sueños no te detendrás… quieres formar una familia… y al final lo lograras… no importa los baches… no te frenaran- proclamo Nimph cayendo de rodillas recordando como Seiya siempre las ha cuidado, rezado y luchado para que estén a salvo. Aunque para Seiya llegaría la tragedia, la perdida de Seika, se hizo frustrante –sobrevolé los cielos buscando mi destino pero entonces conocí a Seiya que se metió en mi camino, derrotándome y ofreciéndome un lugar en su corazón...- indico Nimph reponiéndose con mucha dificultad –ahora luzco orgullosa de mi nueva familia… el asesinato que Seiya nunca podrá perdonar… una venganza que con él va acabar, su derrota fue clara y su sentencia ya fue dictada… pues su ultimo combate lo acabara- aclaro Nimph mirando el cielo empezando a llorar lágrimas de sangre, causada por resistir el ataque mental de Chaos. Lagrimas caían y la batalla proseguía, la salvación de Nimph estaba a la vuelta de la esquina ya que su amiga Ikaros llego para salvarle con el espíritu de Pegaso y la grandeza de su hermano. Aunque para Ikaros esa era una muy grave situación, Nimph en peligro, tenía que salvarle da igual como fuese tenía que sacrificarse, agradeciendo a todos los que la han querido en especial a su hermano, quería protegerle y lo conseguirá –a pesar de que hoy este contra las cuerdas… aunque yo me vaya y las esperanzas se pierdan… alza la cabeza y también recuerda…- aclaro Nimph incendiando su propio cosmos que era de un color celeste que al parecer empezó a brotar de su interior para luego mirar fijamente hacia Ikaros con determinación que estaba impresionada –que soy Nimph, la mejor amiga de una leyenda- proclamo Nimph explotando su cosmos haciendo que todo el campo a su alrededor explotara en una poderosa honda de cosmos arrasando con casi todo el terreno cayendo inconsciente pero deshaciéndose de la técnica de Chaos asombrando a la pequeña que se vio forzada a eliminar su técnica por sentir que por breves momentos el cosmos de Nimph supero al de ella tocando brevemente el octavo sentido

Cabe destacar que Ikaros y chaos se alejaron para que el ataque no les alcance aunque Chaos notaba que la actitud de la peli rosa empezó a cambiar –cálmate, prepárate y vuelve a levantarte. Visualízalo, entiéndelo, nadie va apararte. Concéntrate, piensa bien, eres mejor que ayer. Recuérdalo, muéstralo que eres la hermana de Pegaso- hablo Chaos hacia Ikaros con su típica sonría notando como a esta le faltaban las ganas de pelear, sin embargo… la peli rosa solo estaba caminando hacia el cuerpo de Nimph levantadora con suavidad y luego llevarla había un árbol recostándola con delicadeza y fijarse en Chaos pero esta lucia tranquila con los mechones de su cabello tapándole el rostro impidiendo ver claramente su expresión –dime, me ayudaras a encontrar a mi papi- dedico Chaos con su típica sonrisa para sentir como el terreno alrededor de la Reyna Urano empezaba a temblar y a agrietarse poco a poco –no te lo perdonare, sencillamente no te lo perdonare- dijo Ikaros liberando el 100% de su capacidad. El liberar todo su cosmos ocasiono el enorme sismo en todo el continente junto con la aparición de la armadura divina de Pegaso vistiendo su cuerpo entero emergiendo un cosmos comparable al de un Dios o inclusive más cambiando sus características a las de una color negro incluyendo su armadura de Pegaso –así que ese es el cosmos que hizo temblar a todos los Dioses el Olimpo- menciono Chaos sonriendo como nunca antes en su vida –esto será divertido, venir aquí si valió la pena, luego de acabar contigo buscare a mi papi- indico la pequeña rubia elevando su cosmos igualando al de Ikaros –ten por seguro que te acabare de un solo golpe- dijo Ikaros trazando la constelación de Pegaso y concentrando todo su cosmos en la palma de su mano en dirección hacia Chaos -¿estas segura?- pregunto Chaos muy confiada para luego jugar con la mente de Ikaros

El cosmos de Ikaros que antes estaba a punto de explotar, ahora se disipaba, la figura en su delante era la causa –Sei… Seiya- atino Ikaros parando su cosmos –que intentabas hacer, que no sabes quién soy yo- pregunto la figura de Seiya pero este tenía adornada una sonrisa idéntica a la de chaos, clara característica de ser una de las tantas ilusiones de chaos pero Ikaros no se daba cuenta –acaso intentaste levantar tu mano contra tu maestro- dedico el peli café acercándose hacia Ikaros la cual estaba asustada por aquellas palabras, ¿maestro?, esa palabra que hace tanto tiempo dejo en el pasado volvían a manifestarse en su presente –pero hermano, nosotros somos novios…- hablo Ikaros siendo callada de un golpe que la arrojo en el suelo al mismo tiempo que la diadema de Pegaso salía volando fuera de la cabeza de Ikaros -¿hermano? ¿Novios?, no sé a qué te refieres, pero para mí solo eres una más del montón- expreso La figura de Seiya que empezó a pisarle la cabeza sin compasión alguna mientras que la peli rosa solo lloraba sin cesar, su propio hermano la estaba negando, después de todo lo que habían pasado, sus batallas, su encuentro, las caricias y besos que Seiya le había hecho… era mentira. La peli rosa solo apretaba con sus manos la tierra intentando no llorar pero era inútil, todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora era una simple mentira, entonces que había significado el momento cuando hicieron el amor en la cama, realmente Ikaros ya no lo comprendía, más que el dolor físico, el dolor de sus sentimientos la carcomía desde adentro –dime quien eres Ikaros- pregunto el peli café parando su ataque mirando como Alpha se levantaba poco a poco arrodillándose ante Seiya que seguía con esa sonrisa espeluznante -yo soy tu angeloides, tipo Alpha, Ikaros, estoy a tus servicios… mi amo- declaro Ikaros desprendiendo sus alas divinas al compás que el viento soplaba en todo el campo –como primera orden, asesina a Nimph- ordeno el peli café esperando ver que haría Ikaros quien solo se paraba y caminaba en dirección de Nimph quien estaba recostada en un árbol –perdóname… Nimph- murmuro Ikaros sujetando del colgante a la peli celeste quien seguía inconsciente y arrojarla por los cielos en dirección hacia el pueblo impresionado a Chaos quien estaba entretenida con el espectáculo en su delante –dime Ikaros, acaso desobedecerás mis órdenes- recito la figura de Seiya –perdóname pero es que… yo no puedo- explico Ikaros bajando la cabeza apretando sus nudillos por sentirse impotente ante esa situación –comenzare con tu castigo ordenándote que destruyas el pueblo que está más adelante en este momento- ordeno la copia de Seiya pero la peli rosa seguía inmóvil sin hacer nada –me estas hartando, no se supone que las angeloides deben obedecer las órdenes de sus maestros- manifestó el peli café –no lo hare, si quieres darme un castigo, anda hazlo, no me importa- respondió Ikaros con simpleza –crees que tienes el derecho a decidir por ti misma… asesina- nombro Chaos quien se apareció de un momento a otro ante la peli rosa –después del dolor que le hicistes pasar a Pegaso, crees tener el derecho a decidir por ti misma- pregunto Chaos al momento que empezaba a aparecer imágenes de todos sus amigos. Tomoki, Sohara, Sugata, Mikako y Nimph llamándola asesina una y otra vez accionando una emoción que Ikaros hace mucho olvido "miedo", esa sensación de que su hermano se entere de toda la verdad, de que su sueño de formar una familia se destruya y ya no haiga esperanza alguna –no puedo creer que se lo ocultes, n te lo mereces, egoísta, mentirosa, egoísta, crees que Seiya te perdone, Seiya nunca te amara, etc…- decían y decían aquellas imágenes de sus amigos que solo atormentaban la mente de Ikaros lo que ocasiono que la peli rosa empezará a convulsionar y a perder la razón encogiéndose cubriéndose sus oídos en un intento de no querer oír aquellas verdades que se incrustaban en su mente. Poco a poco empezaba a volverse loca donde se veía como sus pupilas se dilataban entrando en la locura

 ** _LUGAR DESCONOCIDO_**

Nimph poco a poco reaccionaba dándose cuenta que estaba fuera de peligro pero recordó rápidamente que Ikaros estaba combatiendo con Chaos y corría grave peligro –debo avisar a Seiya, su hermana corre peligro…- manifestó Nimph intentando volar pero nada paso, rápidamente se dio cuenta que sus alas ya no estaban –así que todo acaba así, no pude ayudar a nadie, soy solo una inútil, después de todo ese bastardo tenía razón- comento Nimph recordando los crueles días donde su antiguo maestro la humillaba riéndose a la vez que admiraba el cielo contemplando lo azul que era aunque sin darse cuenta Astrea la fijo y se acercó para observar como Nimph lucia muy herida apenas consiente que tenía la mirada perdida hacia el cielo –Nimph ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- pregunto la rubia muy confusa y asustada, la peli celeste se dio cuenta y rápidamente reacciono abrazando a Astrea –por favor, salva a Ikaros, ella está en peligro por mi culpa- rogaba Nimph aun con lágrimas en los ojos –vale, no sé de qué va todo esto pero tengo que hacer algo- indico Astrea partiendo vuelo hacia donde había un cosmos muy grande pero en medio vuelo apareció un holograma enorme, y el que lo proyectaba era Minos desde la Synapse –aun sigues con vida, bueno eres un duro hueso de roer, te daré una oportunidad, si matas a Beta, podrás regresar a la Synapse sin que nada de esto hubiese pasado- ordeno el maestro de la Synapse –sabes muy bien que yo nunca te obedeceré imbécil- hablo Astrea siguiendo su camino ignorando la estúpida vos de ese patán aunque algo la detuvo

-ya me oíste, si no quieres que tus amigos en la ciudad sean aniquilados por el cañón Zeus, asesina a Beta- mando Minos esperando la reacción de la rubia –pero que, no te atreverías, sabes muy bien lo que pasara si lo activas- demando Astrea luciendo muy preocupada –el que la Synapse se destruya no me importa, eso puede repararse pero no permitiré que me sigas desobedeciendo- grito Minos –yo tengo un maestro y ese no eres tú, Seiya me crio y me enseño lo que tú nunca hicistes así que no me jodas con que eres mi maestro- afirmo Astrea elevando su cosmos dorado –estas segura, cargar con las muertes de decenas de personas, crees que tu maestro te perdonara- hablo Minos poniendo contra las cuerdas a Astrea. Si no obedecía a Minos toda la ciudad seria destruida pero si lo desobedecía tendría que arrebatarle la vida a Nimph. Estaba en un gran delirio –está bien Astrea, hazlo, no quiero que por mi culpa gente inocente muera- decreto Nimph sin siquiera moverse –pero tu…- dedico Astrea intentando buscar otra solución –no me importa perder la vida, después de todo yo estoy lista para morir- hablo Nimph viendo como Astrea se le acercaba poco a poco levantando su mano en forma de espada con sus ojos siendo tapado por su cabellos –perdóname Nimph Sempay… como asesinas que somos, nos veremos en el infierno- dijo Astrea concentrando su cosmos, sin embargo… cierto peli café agarro con delicadeza la mano de la rubia –baja tu puño Astrea, nosotros no levantamos la mano contra nuestros amigos- aclaro Seiya quien había llegado justo a tiempo –maestro, perdóneme yo…- decía Astrea arrodillándose ante Seiya –vamos, levanta la mirada, que yo ya no te veo como una alumna- indico Seiya ante la rubia destrozándole la poca esperanza que le quedaba queriendo romper en llanto por lo que cerro sus ojos fuertemente pero sintió un fuerte abrazo que la rodeaba, no era otro más que Seiya abrazándola como si su vida se le fuese en eso –no me malentiendas, si ya no te veo como mi alumna, es porque te reconozco como un rival y un digno oponente- recalco Seiya alagando la fuerza de Astrea quien solo abrazo fuertemente a Seiya –ahora, hay que ayudar a mi hermana- mando Seiya –entonces vamos- pidió Astrea chocando su puño con el de Seiya –pero, no importa si usted me ve como su igual, yo siempre seré su alumna- aclaro Astrea con una enorme sonrisa partiendo vuelo –Nimph, te prometo que acabare con esto, tu busca a los demás, Saori sabrá que hacer- pidió Seiya otorgándole un poco de su cosmos curando las heridas de Nimph para luego despedirse con una sonrisa típica de el –está bien, solo cuídate- pidió Nimph retirándose en busca de los otros

 ** _EN EL COMBATE DE IKAROS_**

Todo el campo lucia tal y como estaba, solo se podía ver a dos personas en todo el alrededor que al parecer no se movían. Ikaros estaba en su límite, estar atormentada sin para con el peor de sus delitos realmente estaba rajándole la conciencia con la enorme culpa que sentía –creo que ella tampoco podrá presentarme a mi papi, pero bueno, ya habrá tiempo- dedico está acumulando una flama oscura en la palma de sus manos apuntando en contra de Ikaros –no lo tomes personal, es solo que no tengo tiempo que perder contigo- indico esta para disparar una enorme bola de fuego en contra de la peli rosa aunque cuando el ataque impacto y se disipo el polvo, no se veía nada –así que vinieron- comento Chaos hacia el cielo donde estaba Astrea y Seiya quien cargaba a su hermana que solo podía derramar lágrimas enormes. Seiya solo podía ver como el estado de Ikaros era muy grave, un daño físico era fácil de curar pero una herida emocional era fatal –hey, Ikaros estas bien- pedía Seiya intentando despertarla y así lo logro, Ikaros al despertar de aquella pesadilla, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su hermano que lucía preocupada por ella y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre Seiya llorando en su pecho sin cesar pidiéndole perdón, esto confundió mas a Seiya quien trató de calmarla –tranquila, ya estoy aquí- dijo Seiya mirando fijamente a su hermana que poco a poco recobraba su conciencia tranquilizándose –lo siento, fui débil, y no pude hacer nada perdóname hermano- rogaba Ikaros llorando amargamente, cabe decir que Seiya solo la beso calmando en un instante a Ikaros que solo correspondió el beso suavemente aun llorando –mejor- pidió Seiya hacia una llorosa Ikaros que solo estaba sonrojada con ese brillo en sus ojos –cuando termine este asunto, prometo que tendremos una cita, vale, como somos novios nunca hemos tenido una cita, así que, ¿Qué me dices?- pregunto Seiya dedicándole una sonrisa que solo Ikaros podía apreciar, limpiándose sus llantos para luego formar una sonrisa –entonces, más te vale ganar- mando Ikaros encogiéndose y acurrucándose en Seiya. Astrea que había visto todo eso, ahora comprendía porque su maestro era tan fuerte, él tenía algo que proteger en todo este mundo, mientras que ella solo luchaba por luchar –si esas tenemos, entonces yo luchare por mi maestro y nada más- murmuro Astrea posicionándose en el frente del campo de batalla

-Astrea, que intentas hacer- pregunto Seiya muy confundido –maestro, permítame enfrentarme a este oponente- pidió Astrea muy seria –de eso nada, seré yo quien la derrote- demando Seiya haciendo berrinche para ser silenciado por una seria mirada de su alumna –se lo pido por favor, aún tengo gravado sus últimas palabras de ayer- hablo Astrea apretando sus nudillos con ira asustando un poco a Seiya –sé muy bien que este poder que poseo no es para mí beneficio, usted confió en mí y yo decepcione esa confianza, este es el momento que esperaba para redimir mis pecados- formulo Astrea quemando su cosmos al máximo impresionando a Seiya quien se fijó que el nivel de pelea de su alumna había aumentado drásticamente, quien lo diría, su pequeña alumna ya era toda una mujer independiente, al menos para los ojos de Seiya –entiendo, si esa es tu decisión la respetare- indico Seiya cargando a su novia en brazos que se había quedado dormida tranquilamente con una sonrisa juguetona olvidando el amargo recuerdo que la carcomía –confió en que ganaras- decreto Seiya dándole la espalda a Astrea mientras levantaba el pulgar hacia arriba, esta acción hizo crecer la confianza de Astrea, pero esa acción también genero cambios en el comportamiento de la pequeña rubia –tu… tu eres… mi papi- hablo Chaos muy impactada recordando la última acción que realizo su Padre hace más de 200 años durante la guerra contra Hades

 ** _FLASH BACK / HACE MAS DE 200 AÑOS_**

Se podía apreciar claramente como la batalla entre los ejércitos de la Diosa Athena y Hades estaba llegando a su clímax y con ello el final de aquella guerra, pero en todo ese campo se podía apreciar a unas personas, más específicamente eran 3 santos de Athena y una pequeña rubia que lloraba amargamente abrazando al santo que vestía la imponente armadura divina de Pegaso pero que lucía muy grave por todas las heridas que había recibido en combate –no quiero que te vayas papi- grito Chaos llorando sin parar en frente de todos –vamos, no estés triste, sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano- redacto el santo de Pegaso con cierto tono de tristeza –Tenma, ya es hora- afirmo el santo del unicornio –solo quiero un momento Yato- demando Tenma muy cansado –tonto, no tenemos mucho tiempo, la señorita Athena esta…- reclamo Yato siendo detenido por su compañera de al lado –déjalo, Tenma se lo merece, después de todo, esa niña llego al corazón de Tenma con cariño, puede que esta sea la última vez que se vean- comento Yuzuriha tratando de parar el sangrado de su brazo –está bien- acepto Yato a regaña dientes mirando la despedida de su amigo –no quiero que mueras papi, quédate conmigo por favor- pedía Chaos con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar –lo siento, pero este es mi deber como caballero de Athena- afirmo Tenma derramando pequeños hilos de sangre por sus labios dando a entender que sus órganos estaban demasiado lastimados –siempre es así, Athena, Athena, Athena ¿caso todo tu mundo gira en torno a esa Diosa?- pregunto desesperada Chaos ante Tenma que solo lucia tranquilo –algún día lo entenderás- proclamo Tenma besando a Chaos en la frente dulcemente tranquilizándola –te prometo que aunque fallezca, te cuidare desde el otro mundo, eres mi hija después de todo- menciono Tenma alejándose de una tímida Chaos que solo abrazaba a Tenma –no dejare que vayas, aun si me cuesta la vida- grito Chaos en un intento de parar a su Padre pero… -perdóname hija- murmuro Tenma golpeando en la nuca a chaos dejándola inconsciente en el suelo –estas seguro de esto Tenma, podría venir con nosotros y tal vez ayudarnos- menciono Yuzuriha –ni de broma, no pondré en riesgo la vida de la única obra buena que he hecho en mi miserable vida, ella es mi orgullo y mi vida- decreto Tenma caminando en dirección hacia el lienzo perdido –si esa es tu decisión, supongo que está bien- indico Yato partiendo junto con Yuzuriha aunque nadie se dio cuenta que la pequeña Chaos seguía apenas consiente extendiendo su brazo en un intento inútil de detener a su padre que se alejaba pero este no volteaba tratando de no mirar hacia atrás mientras lloraba amargamente, dejar sola a su hija en este cruel mundo, le partía el alma pero tenía claro que debía continuar cueste lo que cueste por el bien de todos, por el bien de su hija –papi… no te… vayas- suplicaba Chaos llorando sin cesar arrastrándose por el suelo pero estando a punto de caer inconsciente vio algo. Su padre dándole la espalda levantaba el pulgar hacia el cielo –Chaos, en esta guerra moriré así que no esperes que regrese, pero no estarás sola, mi espíritu siempre te acompañara pase lo que pase y tal vez en algún futuro podremos encontrarnos nuevamente pero hasta entonces… encomiendo el mundo a tu cuidado- proclamo Tenma partiendo vuelo hacia sus camaradas dejando a su hija quien sentía como su vista le fallaba y sin fuerza alguna quedo tendida en el suelo

 ** _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Ese sujeto que cargaba a la Reyna Urano y se retiraba era idéntico al santo de Pegaso de aquella época –papi… papi… papi…- gritaba chaos llena de alegría corriendo en dirección hacia Seiya pero… de un momento a otro sintió un golpe en su mejilla derecha mandándola contra algunas montañas encajándola contra algunas rocas pero rápidamente se levantó fijándose que Astrea era la responsable de aquel ataque –no se quien sea tu padre, pero estoy segura que él estaría decepcionada de una hija como tú- Esa palabra fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Astrea había insultado a chaos donde más le dolía y eso no se iba a quedar así –así que quieres meterte en mi camino… bueno, eso se puede arreglar, le mostrare a mi papi que tanto he mejorado en estos últimos 200 años- menciono Chaos mandando una patada a la velocidad de la luz hacia Astrea que lo recibió en su vientre siendo lanzada a unas montañas destruyéndolas, ante la vista de Chaos parecía una victoria segura aunque no se dio cuenta cuando un golpe que fue lanzado en su corazón, pero con suerte pudo detenerlo a tiempo observando que era Astrea quien ya se había repuesto –para ser una niña, eres muy fuerte, el combate será divertido- indico Astrea –te borrare esa sonrisa de tu rostro viejo- insulto Chaos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no era de poder librar una batalla con alguien que la podría igualar, estaba feliz porque ya había encontrado a su papi que perdió hace mucho tiempo, después de mucho tiempo… al fin podría ser feliz y vivir como una niña normal sin tener que recibir órdenes tontas como destruir ciudades

Y es así como comenzó una pelea descomunal entre ambas mujeres, golpes, patadas y ondas de cosmos salían disparados por todos los lados destruyendo todo el terreno y desde el suelo los observaba Seiya junto a su hermana que dormía en un árbol –te deseo suerte… Astrea- dijo Seiya quien estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando el combate a muerte que su alumna libraba en esos momentos. Y en el aire se veía como ambas combatientes solo estaban calentando y estudiando las cualidades de cada una –(es rápida, si me descuido será fatal)- pensó detenidamente Astrea esquivando un gancho de Chaos para tomar distancia –donde quedaron tus ánimos de hace unos minutos- reclamo Chaos empezando a arrojar bolas de fuego de sus manos tomando la iniciativa de la batalla –mierda- dijo Astrea esquivando todos los ataques a duras penas mientras eran observadas por Seiya y otros dos desde la Synapse

 ** _SYNAPSE_**

Sugata estaba muy pensativo asimilando la información que había obtenido al mismo tiempo que observaba la batalla tranquilamente tratando de ignorar la ira que Daedalus emanaba al ver la irresponsabilidad de Seiya de permitirle a Astrea combatir y arriesgar la vida –ese idiota de Pegaso, como se le ocurre arriesgar la vida de una de mis hijas- grito Daedalus tirando todo lo que agarraba hacia el holograma de Seiya que solo lucia tranquilo, incluso consideraba bajar a la tierra y abofetear a Seiya –tranquilízate, conozco a Seiya y sé que él no dejaría morir a sus seres queridos- protesto Sugata tratando de calmarla –como estas tan seguro de eso- pregunto una histérica Daedalus –fácil, Seiya considera a Astrea como una hija, y como Padre que es, confía en ella- demando Sugata con una sonrisa confiada –más te vale que sea cierto, conozco a mi hija, ella también es otra idiota al igual que su padre- hablo Daedalus más tranquila –bueno, eso es algo que todos ya sabemos- comento Sugata ajustando sus lentes –porque su control emocional y capacidad de combate son altos, sus capacidades de procesamientos son nulas, pero hay una explicación por las que no las tiene y es que ella no los necesita- indico la peli celeste muy confiada ante Sugata quien analizaba las palabras de Daedalus –tengo entendido que Delta ya se enfrentó a Pegaso y perdió implacablemente junto con la destrucción de sus armas pero… tras el entrenamiento con Pegaso en el santuario se pudo fortalecer al punto de ya no depender de armas, junto con la armadura de Sagitario, ella es invencible- proclamo Daedalus con una gran sonrisa -Quién lo diría, básicamente eres la madre de Ikaros, Nimph y Astrea. A la vez que Seiya las considera también sus hijas, ustedes dos parecen dos padres distantes y quizás con el tiempo tú puedas ganarle a Ikaros en formar una familia con Seiya- dijo Sugata con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro tratando de molestar a Daedalus, quien estaba roja por toda la cara, saliéndole vapor por los oídos mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido –tonto, quien amaría a un idiota como el- gritaba Daedalus sonrojada tratando de disparar a Sugata con un rayo que había encontrado, este comportamiento le recordó mucho al de Sohara, técnicamente era casi igual al de Sohara

 ** _REGRESANDO AL COMBATE_**

Astrea y Chaos lucían un poco heridas por el intercambio mutuo de ataques entre ambas –eso es todo, no tienes oportunidad contra mí- declaro Chaos muy confiada –todavía no has visto el máximo de mi poder- Alerto Astrea elevando su cosmos al máximo mientras era cubierta por un cosmos dorado –elevar tu cosmos no te servirá de nada- indico Chaos pero en eso vio como un destello dorado bajo del cielo directo al cuerpo de Astrea cubriéndola por completo asustando un poco a Chaos –imposible, este cosmos es muy parecido al del señor Sisifo ¿entonces como obtuvo esa armadura?- pregunto Chaos notando como Astrea ahora vestía la imponente armadura de sagitario en estado divino –hace mucho que no tengo un combate, así que intenta no aburrirme- declaro Astrea quien ahora portaba orgullosamente la armadura divina. Tenía características muy similares a las de Ikaros puesto que la parte del peto de la armadura era un poco más grande debido a que tenía que encajar a los pechos de Astrea y el conjunto de su cintura era adecuado a sus caderas junto con sus largas piernas bien tonificadas y el par de alas doradas que envolvían a las alas blancas de Astrea –algunas últimas palabras niña- comentó Astrea subiendo su cosmos al 8 sentido –la verdad sí, no eres la única que puede hacer eso- comento Chaos ardiendo un cosmos violeta que también empezó a arder con fuerza –veraz, así como tu signo guardián es Sagitario y el de la Reyna Urano es Pegaso… el mío es "Pesadilla"- proclamo Chaos llamando a su verdadera armadura que vino desde el cielo aterrizando a un lado de Chaos, cabe destacar que Astrea estaba sorprendida, ver a otra angeloides con armadura además de Ikaros y ella, era muy raro, esa armadura desprendía una gran oscuridad que fácilmente podría describirse como odio puro con la forma de un corcel maligno -¿sorprendida? Este es el resultado de 50 años de entrenamiento, desde la era del mito, las pesadillas han sido corceles oscuros que habitan en los planos inferiores donde el mal es más poderoso y yo tuve la suerte de poder encontrarlo- comento Chaos con una gran sonrisa –así que tenías guardado ese haz bajo tu manga, pero dime, como es que ese cuerpo tan pequeño pueda vestir esa armadura- pregunto Astrea muy seria –que no lo sabias, a diferencia de ustedes, yo puedo crecer a voluntad propia- hablo Chaos para luego hacer que su cuerpo crezca y madure igual al de Astrea. Una vez crecido se denotaba sus grandes pechos y sus caderas que crecieron, luego la armadura empezó a cubrirla por completo cegando todo el campo por breves minutos, al final del pequeño flash de luz se veía como una chaos más grande y poderosa desprendía un cosmos casi divino, tal vez porque su armadura también estaba en estado divino, lo que más le resaltaba era ver como sus alas moradas y puntiagudas eran cubiertas por el manto de la armadura Pesadilla haciéndolas más resistentes ante el combate y claro no olvidando lo apretado que estaba su busto junto con sus caderas –debo admitir que me impacto que tuvieras armadura y experiencia de combate, pero me impacta más saber que tu armadura también está en el modo divino ¿dime, quien fue el Dios que la revivió con su sangre?- pregunto Astrea con cierto interés –supongo que no hay nada de malo en contártelo… fue la anterior Athena junto con Hades- menciono Chaos riéndose mientras recordaba los viejos tiempos que paso con Alone, Sasha y su Padre Tenma en el santuario –dijiste Hades, el Dios del Inframundo- dijo Astrea con los ojos muy abiertos –bueno, eso es el pasado, pero mejor continuemos con el combate- propuso chaso empezando a atacar a Astrea sin cuartel mientras esta respondía del mismo modo. Desde el suelo estaba Seiya quien había escuchado toda la conversación –así que ella también es un Santo, nunca antes había escuchado de la armadura Pesadilla, aunque recuerdo que Marin y Mu me hablaron una vez de un corcel malvado que también tenía una constelación en el cielo- recalco Seiya haciendo memoria –será mejor no pensar en eso- acato Seiya volviendo a ver el combate donde su alumna y Chaos estaban igualadas

Mientras Astrea hacia lo posible por buscar una abertura para rematarla se le dificultaba por culpa de aquellas alas de su enemiga y en un descuido sintió un golpe en sus costillas mandándola hacia el cielo donde rápidamente Chaos apareció y le dio un golpe en la mejilla mandándola contra la tierra enterrándola profundamente. En la tierra Astrea trataba de reincorporarse rápidamente pero al abrir los ojos vio claramente la enorme sonrisa que tenía Chaos que estaba a centímetros suyo con la mano extendida apuntando su corazón –muere- fue lo único que dijo Chaos para disparar un meteoro que hizo explotar todo el campo de batalla; Seiya estaba un poco preocupada por su alumna, ese ataque pudo haberla matado pero afortunadamente aun sentía el cosmos de la rubia; Chaos en el cielo trataba de encontrar a Astrea –vamos, sal de ahí, ese ataque no pudo acabar contigo- dijo chaos para visualizar una silueta entre el polvo que emergía –debo admitir que eso si me dolió- indico Astrea muy lastimada mientras botaba sangre de sus labio junto con el hombro derecho destruido y la armadura un poco resquebrajada –al parecer tú quieres acabar el combate de un golpe- afirmo Astrea –por supuesto que sí, no tengo tanto tiempo para estar contigo, mi papi me está esperando- dijo Chaos desapareciendo en un instante y aparecer a espaldas de Astrea queriendo incrustarle un golpe en la espalda con el propósito de destruirle la columna pero afortunadamente la rubia mayor lo paro generando una honda de viento que hizo volar todo alrededor –muy lenta- afirmo Astrea parándose en sus dos manos mientras habría las piernas confundiendo a Chaos -¿Qué intentas hacer?- pregunto Chaos analizando el siguiente ataque solo para ver como una patada venia directo hacia su rostro aunque pudo bloquearlo con mucha facilidad -¿eso es todo?- dijo Chaos muy confiada pero no esperaba la siguiente patada de Astrea quien giro sobre su propio eje encajándole un poderoso punta pie a Chaos que la aturdió brevemente pero lo suficiente para que Astrea ejecute su siguiente combo donde esta salto lo más alto que pudo impulsándose con sus alas doradas al tiempo que descendía de los cielos con su pierna levantada hacia arriba dejando muy poco a la imaginación y esto desde el suelo miro Seiya que al toque le vino un derrame nasal haciendo que este caiga de rodillas tratando de parar el sangrado de su nariz mientras una ya repuesta Chaos intento bloquear el ataque de Astrea con sus brazos en forma de X –esto acaba ahora- pronuncio Astrea encajando su talón en la defensa de la rubia menor destruyéndole la armadura de los brazos y con ello rompiéndole los huesos de sus brazos haciendo que Chaos grite de dolor pero al mero rato cayo por ser incrustada en el piso de forma salvaje. A lo lejos Seiya veía el combate de forma natural pero por dentro estaba en un gran delirio, por un parte estaba feliz de que su alumna tomara la delantera pero por otro muy dentro de su ser sentía gran preocupación por Chaos y eso era lo que no entendía, él nunca la conoció en la vida pero sentía como si ella fuese alguien muy importante para el –¿quién puede ser? Incluso pudo replicar mi ataque a la perfección, aunque hace poco menciono que busca a su padre, tal vez sea el quien me conozca y a la vez le conto a su hija de mi- declaró Seiya sacando conclusiones muy pensativo. Ya en el combate Astrea retrocedió un poco para evaluar la situación mirando fijamente el cráter donde supuestamente se encontraba el cuerpo de Chaos pero algo salió de la tierra tomándola con la guardia baja al momento que Astrea intentaba voltear para contraatacar pero solo recibió una tremenda patada en la mejilla que la mando volando por todo el campo terminando en un peñasco incrustado a una gran altura entre las rocas sin poder moverse –maldición, de seguir así me matara- decía Astrea intentando salir de ahí pero en un segundo recibió un golpe en su vientre que le saco todo el aire de un solo impacto –no creas que morirás tan fácilmente, no sería muy divertido si mueres antes de tiempo- dijo Chaos siguiendo con su danza sanguinaria en el vientre de Astrea sin que la rubia pueda defenderse destruyendo esa parte de la armadura, solo podía sentir como sus órganos y huesos eran pulverizados hasta que Chaos termino dejando en muy graves condiciones a Astrea que apenas si se mantenía consiente botando sangre de sus labios sin parar –me decepcionas, pensé que la alumna de una leyenda sería un mayor reto- demando Chaos agarrando del cabello a Astrea y sacarla de las rocas y levantarla por los aires mientras esta solo podía apreciar los brazos de Chaos que lucían todos destrozados pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un golpe que chaos le mando al estómago, Chaos seguía una y otra vez con esos movimientos, ese sonido del crujido de los huesos al romperse la excitaban tanto que su sonrisa se volvió más espeluznante para luego pasar a la cara –me destrozaste los brazos y eso si me dolió, ahora como dije, te borrare esa sonrisa tuya- grito chaos empezando a golpear salvajemente a Astrea por todo el cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz generando que incluso el mismo cielo esté a punto de destruirse y para rematar concentro una gran cantidad de cosmos en sus dos manos unidas levantándolas muy alto y atinarla en la cabeza a Astrea que salió despedida contra el suelo generando una enorme explosión que le destruyo la diadema de Sagitario. Chaos reía por su victoria pero sentía que el cosmos de la rubia en vez de disminuir aumentaba cada vez más –pero como, si le atine en sus puntos vitales- decía Chaos analizando el estado de Astrea, y los resultados daban que estaba cerca de la muerte –eres fuerte, lo reconozco, pero… mi honor como santo dorado me impide perder este combate- grito Astrea muy enojada para volar directo a Chaos que la esperaba con mucha tranquilidad –no importa lo que hagas, tu cosmos no podrá superar al mío- dijo chaos deteniendo el golpe de Astrea con un poco de dificultad –pero como, su cosmos en vez de desaparecer trata de brillar con más y más intensidad- decreto Chaos notando como la actitud de Astrea paso de dolor a una sonrisa enorme –entrene mucho para llegar donde estoy ahora, estos golpes no son nada en comparación con el infierno que pase en el Santuario- grito Astrea pateando a chaos en la cabeza mandándola contra el suelo pero esta se repuso en medio vuelo aterrizando de pie pero en un instante vio claramente como Astrea ya estaba posicionada a escasos metros de ellas –tú no te escaparas- atino Astrea empezando a correr con una velocidad que superaba la barrera de la luz incrustando su puño en el vientre de chaos sin que esta pudiese reaccionar pero no termino ahí, una vez su golpe este en el cuerpo de su oponente, la rubia mayor arremetió contra ella levantando su cuerpo junto con su brazo y golpear la tierra con el cuerpo de Chaos que solo voto una gran cantidad de sangre al sentir como su columna impactaba brutalmente con el suelo, Astrea retrocedió y lanzo miles de rayos a la velocidad de la luz que impactaron con el cuerpo de Chaos que se encontraba en el suelo sin ningún tipo de defensa excepto su armadura –a ver qué te parece esto mocosa- grito Astrea concentrando una gran cantidad de cosmos –la técnica que aprendí de mi maestro **_SAGITTARIUS SUISEI KEN-_** grito a todo pulmón Astrea mientras volaba velozmente con todo su cosmos cargado en su mano derecha y encajarlo en el rostro de Chaos generando una explosión comparable con la Exclamación de Athena que termino con arrasar con varias hectáreas del lugar, cabe decir que incluso estuvo a punto de destrozar la tierra si no fuera por Seiya que tuvo que intervenir para reprimir todo ese poder para que no alcanzase la ciudad –esa tonta se excedió, mira que usar la técnica que le prohibí- manifestó Seiya con una sonrisa de orgullo cruzándose de brazos divisando donde Astrea se encontraba arrodillada recuperando el aliento de usar una de sus más poderosas técnicas –maldición, olvide que mi cuerpo se entumece luego de usar esa técnica- añadió Astrea tosiendo sangre mientras intentaba pararse poco a poco al tiempo que intentaba visualizar a Chaos sabiendo que su técnica solo pudo herirla –esa chiquilla resulto un oponente problemático, aunque yo no pienso rendirme tan fácilmente- reclamo Astrea posicionándose para el segundo raund. Pasaban los segundos y nada pasaba, los segundos para Astrea eran como horas, estaba perdiendo la paciencia –creo que me excedí en mi ataque- dijo Astrea bajando los brazos y dar media vuelta sin darse cuenta que el cielo empezó a agrietarse poco a poco terminando por romperse y revelar a alguien muy inesperada que agarro del cuello a Astrea con intenciones de romperlo –tu, pero pensé que habías muerto- murmuro Astrea tratando de liberarse golpeando a su oponente pero esta no se inmutaba –un poco más y lo hubieras logrado, mira que reproducir la misma técnica que mi papi, la verdad eso no me lo esperaba- comento Chaos quien ahora si lucia furiosa, prácticamente estaba en un estado muy deplorable, su armadura estaba toda rajada por el ataque anterior y su cuerpo denotaba que había perdido mucha sangre por las heridas que estaban por todo su cuerpo, Astrea intento salir de ahí encajando su puño en la mejilla de Chaos pero de inmediato sintió como sus piernas y brazos era atravesados por las puntiagudas alas de Chaos quien no se inmuto por la sangre que le salpicaba al rostro mientras se lo relamía como si fuese lo más sabroso de todo el mundo –el ataque anterior fue muy peligroso… pero ahora me toca devolverte el favor- grito Chaos para sacar todas sus alas y atravesar el cuerpo entero de Astrea como si de un mero juego se tratase pero para sorpresa, no había gritos de dolor por parte de la rubia mayor -¿Qué raro? Normalmente suelo escuchar lamento y suplicas de que pare, pero tú eres diferente a los demás, no lloras, no lamentas, es como si estuvieras muerta en vida- declaro Chaos sacando sus alas del cuerpo de Astrea ocasionando que Astrea empiece a desangrarse sin control derramando aquel liquido escarlata por todo el campo de batalla como si lo regase pero esta aun no decía nada, solo estaba con la cabeza abajo con sus cabellos tapándoles sus ojos demostrando que no tenía ninguna expresión pero Chaos, agarro de la pierna a Astrea y empezó a azotarla sin piedad por todo el campo como si de un muñeco de tratase -¿Qué pasa? Que acaso no planeabas derrotarme tu sola- grito Chaos mientras seguía con su juego sangriento, ya que básicamente estampaba a la rubia mayor con cualquier cosa, desde árboles y rocas hasta el mismo suelo. Cabe destacar que la armadura divina de Sagitario cumplía su misión de proteger el cuerpo de Astrea, pero eso no duraría para siempre –esto es aburrido, masacrarte no tiene sentido- dijo Chaos notando el estado de Astrea quien se encontraba tirada a un lado suyo empezando a formar un charco de sangre a su alrededor junto con sus vertebras rotas y cartílagos todos desgarrados aunque… Chaos noto como Astrea intentaba pararse nuevamente –vaya, vaya, vaya, aun intentas levantarte… que estúpido- hablo Chaos acercándose hacia la rubia mayor para empezarle a pisotear –reconoce tu lugar insecto o es que acaso no sabes darte por vencida aunque de cierto modo me recuerdas a mi papi, pero eso no importa- dedico Chaos hundiendo el rostro de Astrea en la tierra de un solo pisotón destrozando el lugar y haciendo temblar casi todo el terreno. El ataque causó una gran explosión levantando mucho polvo, pero una vez disipado se pudo observar una cosa, Chaos estaba un tanto asustada mientras que Astrea detenía el ataque de su oponente con una sola mano –tan solo eres una chiquilla, así que no te creas tanto- dijo la rubia mayor levantándose poco a poco ante una impactada Chaos que no tenía nada que decir –pero como… si tú estabas- decía Chaos para ser interrumpida por sentir como Astrea la agarro de su gargantilla para luego levantarla y estamparla contra el suelo aplastándole su garganta en el transcurso –porque tiene tanta fuerza- decía Chaos tosiendo sangre sin parar en el rostro de Astrea quien solo ejercía más fuerza en su agarre –en la Synapse, ahí es donde nunca pude ver la luz… yo era una niña de ojos grandes y cabello rubio… toda mi vida tan solo fue un mal sueño… ese miserable me maltrataba una y otra vez sin descanso- hablaba Astrea frente a Chaos –no entiendo lo que me tratas de decir- aclaro Chaos débilmente por tener sus cuerdas vocales muy lastimadas. Seiya solo se limitaba a observar desde unos metros muy distantes pero pudiendo escuchar claramente lo que decían –(aun después de todo lo que sufrió, no se vino abajo esperando alguna muestra de cariño que le abordase algo de esperanza a su vida)- pensaba Seiya detenidamente lo que su alumna le había relatado durante su entrenamiento en el santuario –posee la habilidad de la voluntad, fue motivo para que los demás se burlaran pero encontró refugio con mi Padre quien te pudo comprender… saliste corriendo de la Synapse hacia no sé dónde con tu espíritu cargado de lamentos enormes- proclamo Chaos débilmente analizando que su Padre a sus llantos respondió, era Seiya de Pegaso, un hombre bondadoso, el le enseño a Astrea a tener una sonrisa y fue cuando de verdad cambio su vida mientras que su amistad con Seiya fue cada vez mayor aunque las cosas más tarde se pusieron peor, los dobles de los hermanos atacaron el santuario, maestro y alumna sin pensarlo los enfrentaron con esperanzas de poder vencerlos, aunque cuando lucharon era demasiado tarde. Black Seiya arraso con todo el santuario aunque el final del dúo fue algo distinto, su maestro Seiya se sacrificó por ella fue entonces cuando se entristeció de verdad. Astrea es la discípula del Santo de Pegaso, nada inteligente pero con un gran corazón, ahora avanzan juntos y sus esperanzas crecen teniendo a alguien que si la entiende; mirando hacia el futuro hacia una nueva era con el fin de vivir junto a su maestro Seiya –tu nunca podrás vencerme, entiéndelo, solo eres una escoria- declaro Chaos quemando su cosmos para superar a Astrea y atinarle un gancho mandándola contra el bosque seguido –recibe la técnica de mi Padre **_NIGHTMARE RYUSEI KEN-_** grito Chaos lanzando millones de meteoros a la velocidad de la luz hacia el bosque donde estaba Astrea y destrozándole en el proceso mientras Astrea recibía cada golpe en cada milímetro de su cuerpo terminando con una gran explosión cósmica, al lado estaba Seiya muy impactado, ver su propia técnica ser ejecutada por esa niña al mismo nivel que la suya le sorprendió mucho -¿Quién es ella?- se preguntaba el peli café muy anodado, pero rápidamente fue queriendo intervenir por estar muy preocupado por su alumna pero fue detenido rápidamente por ella misma. Chaos respiraba agitadamente por gastar mucho cosmos en ese ataque pero solo se fijó en la silueta que salía de todo aquel polvo mirando fijamente los ojos de la rubia mayor que denotaban un gran coraje –maestro, por favor no intervenga, este es mi combate- reclama Astrea tambaleando por estar muy lastimada –Astrea, no tienes por qué hacer esto, ya demostraste que eres fuerte, deja que yo me encargue- proclamo Seiya listo para luchar pero Astrea no se lo permitió –yo quiero ser querida… darle color a mi vida… he caído muchas veces pero… no me doy por vencida… ahora lo tengo a usted… un maestro ejemplar- dedico Astrea con sus pupilas muy dilatadas intentando no caerse –sinceramente a mí tampoco me quedan muchas fuerzas… que te parece si acabamos con este combate- comento Chaos incendiando su cosmos morado –que coincidencia, yo estaba pensando en lo mismo- demando Astrea ardiendo su cosmos dorado por todo el lugar. Los segundos pasaban y ambas combatientes ya habían recuperado el aliento hasta que

Unos grito provenientes del bosque se acercaban llamando la atención de todos incluyendo Chaos. Al revelarse no era otro más que Tomoki y los otros que había venido a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo –vinimos en cuanto Nimph nos alertó- decreto Tomoki con vestimenta militar –Mikako, acaso tú lo vestiste así- pregunto Seiya muy curioso –bueno, en vista de que Sugata no estaba y tú estabas ocupado, no se me ocurrió otro conejillo de india más que Tomoki- añadió Mikako muy sarcástica –Seiya, quien es ella- pregunto Sohara muy confusa de ver aquella angeloides con armadura morada –acaso es una nueva amiga- pregunto Saori muy interesada en Chaos por ver que también poseía cosmos propio –también yo me sorprendí, al parecer tiene casi el mismo poder que Astrea, además parece que es huérfana ya que busca desesperadamente a su Padre- menciono Seiya muy confuso, esto vasto para que todos sacasen conclusiones rápidas pero cierto dúo de peli moradas mirasen atentamente a Seiya y chaos comparándoles en todo para luego llegar a una conclusión –Mikako, estás viendo lo mismo que yo- menciono Saori muy impactada y furiosa –básicamente… si, quien lo diría. Mi pequeño alumno ya es todo un adulto- comento Mikako muy picara descubriendo la verdad con tan solo mirar el parecido de la pequeña rubia y el peli café. Y de un momento a otro… –Seiya ¿estás bien?- pregunto Nimph lanzándose hacia el peli café el cual intento agarrarla en el cielo pero… en un rápido movimiento alguien con melena rosa agarro a Seiya quitándolo del camino haciendo que Nimph caiga de cara, ante todos pareció algo cruel –Alpha ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto la peli celeste con un mohín en las mejillas –crees que no se reconocer cuando otra mujer intenta quitarme lo mío- reclamo Ikaros ahogando el rostro de su hermano en sus enormes pechos –Ikaros, pensé que estabas dormida- comento Seiya intentando respirar –tú lo dijiste, "estaba" dormida, ahora estoy despierta- protesto Ikaros abrazando más fuerte a su hermano alejándolo de Nimph –Alpha, el no solo es tuyo- grito Nimph haciendo eco por toda la zona, cabe decir que eso dejo mudo a todos, incluso el mismo peli café se quedó pálido ante esa declaración, Nimph rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho –no, espera, me equivoque, quiero decir que él es de todos nosotros, nuestro amigo, cierto, digo, todos somos amigos aquí- decía Nimph muy roja con espirales en sus ojos -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- pregunto una furiosa Ikaros ardiendo su cosmos como el infierno en dirección hacia la peli celeste –espera, tal vez no quiso decir eso- decreto Sohara intentando ayudar –Nimph, quitarle el novio a tu amiga, que bajo caíste- menciono Tomoki solo para ser cayado de un golpe por parte de Sohara –estas muerta- afirmo Ikaros caminando en dirección hacia Nimph que solo estaba balbuceando cosas sin sentido frente a todos, la peli rosa quería reaccionar de forma violenta pero con el anterior suceso de ver sus recuerdos más crudos, no estaba en posición de decir nada –bien, Nimph no nos dijo el "porque" de esta reunión, sucedió algo- dijo Tomoki ignorando toda la destrucción del campo pero rápidamente recibió un karatazo en su nuca dejándolo fuera de combate por parte de Sohara.

Y así pasaban los minutos donde el grupo empezaba a charlar animadamente frente a ambas rubias quienes se estaban encabronando por ser interrumpidas en su combate aunque Astrea estaba un poco más enojada con su maestro quien la estaba ignorando por completo por fijarse en su hermana más que ella y esto lo noto Chaos quien miro como Astrea miraba fijamente hacia su papi con un leve sonrojo –así que ella lo ama- dedujo Chaos con una sonrisa enorme mirando el cielo despejado pensando cuando fue la última vez que su padre hablo con una mujer aparte de Sasha y Yuzuriha hace más de 200 años hasta que escucho un ruido que la saco de sus recuerdos. Al parecer Astrea había lanzado una enorme piedra sobre Seiya aplastándolo en el proceso –Astrea, que mosca te pico- grito Seiya intentando salir solo para ver como Astrea empezaba a hacer un enorme berrinche en media batalla –usted es muy cruel, pensé que estaría más atento en mi batalla- afirmo Astrea con un mohín en sus mejillas mientras Seiya solo se reponía con algunos raspones –perdón, pero me venció la curiosidad- dedico Seiya rascándose la cabeza como un niño –ya que estoy recuperada, ahora esa mocosa me las pagara- reclamo Ikaros tronando sus nudillos con mucha ira recordando lo que le hizo pasar esa niña anteriormente y lanzándose hacia Chaos que la esperaba en pose de batalla pero rápidamente fue detenida por Seiya quien la sujetaba por detrás –pero hermano...- decía Ikaros muy confundida –eres tonta o que, tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad y perdiste, ahora esta es la batalla de Astrea, cuando ella pierda, yo seguiré- reclamo Seiya ante una dudosa peli rosa que no entendía mucho del asunto –está bien, solo porque me prometiste una cita, aceptare lo que me digas- contesto Ikaros dándose media vuelta y parándose a un lado de Seiya con los brazos juntados –Astrea, ni se te ocurra perder- dijo Ikaros con una leve sonrisa hacia la rubia –Ikaros Sempay- proclamo Astrea con cierto brillo en sus ojos –contamos contigo- dedico Sohara –llevas puesta la legendaria armadura de Sagitario y mis bendiciones como Diosa, así que no tienes derecho a perder- concreto Saori ardiendo su cosmos mientras una estatua de la Diosa Athena aparecía detrás suyo cuando ganes tendremos mas competencias- indico Tomoki –te castigare brutalmente si te atreves a perder- replico Mikako relamiéndose los dedos sádicamente lo cual asusto a Astrea quien se erizo los cabellos al pensar en las cosas que Mikako le podría hacer. Chaos escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de aliento que Astrea recibía de sus amigos, esto la entristeció un poco, y que ella también había recibido esas palabras de sus antiguos amigos en la era pasada pero… ellos ya habían sido derrotados por un enemigo impecable, el tiempo, por lo que no podría volverlos a ver nunca más aunque ciertas palabras la sacaron de sus más profundos pensamientos para luego voltear hacia Seiya quien la miraba fijamente –papi…- decía Chaos muy sonrojada al ver a su Padre quien solo le extendió su puño hacia el frente –tu también…- dedico el peli café confundiendo a Chaos –demuéstrame de lo que estas hecho, haz explotar el universo que ya hace dentro de ti- dicto Seiya con una enorme sonrisa que Chaos reconoció al instante –papi… si eres tu- afirmo Chaos llorando sin parar por ver por breves momentos el alma de su padre Tenma que estaba detrás de Seiya, tal vez no se parecían en el rostro pero ambos compartían el mismo espíritu, después de todo, Tenma siempre cumplía sus promesas por lo que eso fue más que suficiente para que chaos recobrara el espirito de pelea –tal vez tu tengas el apoyo de todos tus amigos pero…- decreto Chaos elevando su cosmos llegando al 9 sentido destruyendo la armadura de Pesadilla quedando solo con su vestimenta toda desgarrada y ensangrentada –yo cuento con el apoyo de mi papi, y eso es más que suficiente para mí- hablo Chaos seriamente posicionándose para el siguiente raund –no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo- dedico Astrea imitando a Chaos elevando su cosmos dorado al 9 sentido destruyendo la armadura dorada de sagitario en el proceso –pelearan si armadura, que acaso eso no es un suicidio- grito Sohara muy preocupada –tranquila, esta es la batalla de Astrea, no tenemos ningún derecho a interferir en su decisión. Afirmo Saori viendo el combate –esta pelea me trae viejos recuerdos- murmuro Seiya recordando sus días pasados cuando apenas se había convertido en un santo de bronce –si no mal recuerdo, te enfrentaste al Santo del Dragón en las mismas condiciones y venciste- proclamo Ikaros sin quitar su mirada de la pelea –veo que aún lo recuerdas- indico Seiya con una enorme sonrisa haciendo ruborizar a Ikaros –como novia, tengo que saber todo acerca de ti- acato Ikaros con un leve sonrojo mirando a otra parte sintiendo unas manos por su cintura –dime Ikaros ¿te gustan los niños?- pregunto Seiya guiñándole el ojo a su hermana que lo malinterpreto pensando… en otras cosas pervertidas. Al impacto del golpe se veía como Chaos frenaba el ataque de la rubia con ambas manos para luego tratar de atinarle una patada en el rostro hacia Astrea que pudo evadirlo al retroceder un poco pero esto lo aprovecho Chaos para arremeter con Astrea por los aires -¿podrás sobrevivir a esto?- aclamo Chaos empezando a jugar con el cuerpo de la rubia como si un partido de tenis se tratase terminando con un rodillazo en el vientre de Astrea retorciéndole las entrañas mientras escupía sangre a montones –(no puedo perder aquí)- pensó Astrea para recobrarse rápidamente después de tremendo golpe girando su cuerpo en un Angulo de 360 grados atinándole una patada a Chaos en su barbilla mandándola contra el cielo –eso es todo- menciono Chaos ejecutando meteoros morados en dirección hacia Astrea que quiso esquivarlos pero al momento de querer mover sus alas sintió como estas estaban a punto de romperse por el sobre esfuerzo que había hecho recibiendo todos los meteoros morados y caer al suelo de cabeza cayendo bruscamente enterrada en el piso –ya estás muy debilitada, ríndete, eres presa fácil- decreto Chaos débilmente por las heridas anteriores –ya quisieras mocosa- dijo Astrea levantándose lentamente del suelo al compás que Chaos acumulaba cosmos en sus manos intentando acertarle un golpe letal en su cuello pero en menos de un segundo Astrea lo había esquivado de milagro perdiendo algunos mechones rubios empezando a contratacar agarrando la garganta de Chaos para emprender vuelo hacia el cielo sin que esta pudiese hacer algo para liberarse al tiempo que descendía hacia el suelo con mucha fuerza y velocidad con la intención de aplastar la garganta de chaos, y así fue, el mero impacto ocasiono una gran destrucción por todo el campo de batalla donde se escuchó como se quebraba la voz de Chaos, ni siquiera pudo gritar por estar ahogándose con la hemorragia interna de su interior –(no perderé… no en frente de mi papi)- pensó Chaos aumentando su cosmos al máximo en un instante quemando la mano de Astrea quien tuvo que soltarla al instante y sin darse cuenta sintió como su oponente la hizo tropezar en los pies aprovechando los meros segundos en el aire para acertarle a Astrea un potente golpe en su estómago mandándola a volar mientras su cuerpo giraba sin control alguno como las agujas de un reloj estampándose contra una enorme piedra pero no cedió ante el dolor ni el sufrimiento que su cuerpo experimentaba quedando a un de pie –acaso aún le queda fuerzas- dijo Astrea notando como Chaos se posiciono arriba de ella asestándole un golpe en su espalda estampándola contra el suelo sin darle oportunidad de responder al ataque seguido de una llave que le inmovilizo el brazo izquierdo de la rubia mayor incapacitándola mientras gritaba de dolor sin parar por sentir como Chaos se lo retorcía –te devolveré el favor de hace un rato- susurro Chaos quebrándole el brazo a la vez que algunas gotas de sangre salpicaron a la cara de Seiya por la herida abierta de su estudiante, cabe decir que Chaos inutilizo el brazo de Astrea pero esta solo podía soportar el dolor en silencio –que te pareció, duele no es así- comento Chaos muy sarcástica solo para ser callada recibiendo una patada en las costillas por parte de Astrea que la mando a volar por todo el territorio pero pudo equilibrarse justo a tiempo pero no acabo ahi y corriendo lo más veloz que pudo, Astrea fue en busca de Chaos que hizo lo mismo –¡toma esto!- dijeron ambas al unísono chocando sus puños al mismo instante destruyendo todo a su alrededor en un radio de 25 kilómetros a la redonda. Astrea se preocupó que el ataque haya alcanzado a sus amigos y maestro mientras que Chaos se preocupaba por su padre aunque ambas salieron despedidas hacia diferentes direcciones, Astrea quedo encajada en medio suelo destrozándose los vasos sanguíneos, vertebras, huesos y unas que otras venas en su sistema circulatorio ocasionando un derrame masivo de sangre que brotaba de su boca y abdomen al tiempo que Chaos fue enviada contra varias montañas arrasándolas por completo y sin protección su cuerpo la pagaba caro al quedar suspendida de un barranco con una mano respirando agitadamente por estar perdiendo mucha sangre que caía de su cabeza recorriéndole su rostro dificultándole la vista sintiendo como la hemorragia interna empeoraba dañando todos sus órganos vitales junto con su columna a punto de romperse, sin embargo, ambas se volvieron a levantar con mucho dolor sintiendo como a cada milímetro que se movían sus extremidades era como una espina en su corazón –seré honesta, es la primera vez que me han causado tanto daño en mi vida- comento Chaos limpiándose la sangre de sus labios y volver al ataque con su típica sonrisa –lo mismo digo- respondió Astrea contraatacando a su enemigo por los aires donde se veían poderosas ondas de cosmos que destrozaban las nubes y amenazaban con abrir el cielo en cualquier momento, desde el suelo todos estaban con la boca abierta por estar presenciando el combate de dos titanes –ahora empiezo a respetar a las mujeres- comento Tomoki sudando a mares por imaginarse a si mismo peleando contra aquellas dos –eso es algo bueno- indico Sohara muy contenta. Por los cielos se veía como ambas intercambiaban golpes mutuamente, no como enemigas a muerte, si no como verdaderos rivales que estaban apostando su honor como guerreras seguido de un poderoso puñetazo de ambas que se incrustaron en las mejillas de cada una generando al parecer otro Big Bang que abarco todo el cielo del continente Asiático ocasionando un eclipse de luz que cegó a todo el mundo por breves minutos quedando con Astrea en medio cielo con su cabello alborotado botando humo por su cuerpo producto del impacto cósmico pero había algo raro, sus ojos se volvieron escarlata puro adoptando la actitud de un animal salvaje por los cambios bruscos que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo. El cabello rubio antes laceo que poseía se erizo por completo, sus caninos se afilaron, junto con esa sádica sonrisa mientras botaba vapor por la boca y una corriente eléctrica rodeaba su cuerpo descendiendo al suelo adoptando la pose de un animal en 4 patas observando a chaos que estaba en la tierra de rodillas en las mismas condiciones escupiendo sangre por la boca y nariz. El grupo de Tomoki estaba muy alarmado por estar presenciando esa nueva transformación de Astrea incluyendo a Ikaros –acaso esa es Astrea- dijo Tomoki muy asustado de ver como la Astrea que siempre parecía un idiota ante todas las situaciones, ahora parecía una máquina de matar sin ninguna pisca de humanidad –tranquilos, ella no nos atacara, claro, siempre y cuando no la hagas enojar- menciono Seiya muy tranquilo para ser agarrado del hombro por Sohara –dinos la verdad Seiya, que le paso a Astrea mientras estaba en el santuario, ese cambio no es propi de ella, yo ya lo había visto antes, pero me preocupa el bienestar de mi amiga- hablo Sohara seriamente esperando la respuesta de un Seiya que solo mantenía una actitud seria dándose la vuelta pero de un rápido movimiento Mikako coloco una navaja en el cuello de Seiya pensando que este haría una locura –muévete un poco… y perderás la cabeza- aclaro Mikako seriamente, cabe decir que está acción hizo enfadar a Ikaros y Nimph quienes rápidamente tomo cartas en el asunto –suelta a mi hermano sabandija- rugió Ikaros asestándole un mortal golpe a Mikako que fue prácticamente detenido por Saori pero Nimph estaba a punto de atacar a la peli lila quien no se dio cuenta de esta emboscada aunque Tomoki había detenido a Nimph de milagro, después de todo, Nimph estaba ya en su límite y sus ataques los podría parar hasta el más débil humano, Tomoki había frenado a Nimph salvando la vida de Mikako pero Saori observo que Ikaros lanzo su ataque a matar sin dudar por un segundo aunque no pudo resistirlo y tuvo que retroceder un poco –(no duda en asesinar a las personas que hacen daño a Seiya, incluso si se trata de sus amigos)- Analizo Saori viendo como Ikaros empezó a cambiar de apariencia transformándose en "La Reyna Urano" asustando a todos levantando una densa capa de humo, aunque lo más tétrico era ver como en aquel humo que se desvanecía se encontraba Ikaros caminando lentamente hacia el grupo con sus ojos resplandeciendo un rojo sangre que daba a entender que todos… morirían si no dejaban a Seiya -suéltame Tomoki, esto no te incumbe- advirtió Nimph aplicando más fuerza –claro que me incumbe, no quiero ver morir a nadie más- grito Tomoki forcejeando con Nimph aunque esta no cedía para nada asustando a Tomoki, ya que este se fijaba en todas las heridas que esta tenia pero aún tenía la fuerza y el coraje para levantarse sin quejarse

–si quieres comenzar una guerra de mil días, entonces ataca- dedico Saori ardiendo su cosmos divino -¿guerra de mil días? No me hagas reír, esto solo me tomara unos segundos- dedico Ikaros moviéndose a una gran velocidad concentrando una enorme cantidad de cosmos en la palma de su mano –detente Ikaros- ordeno Seiya deteniendo a tiempo el enfrentamiento de ambas mujeres quienes prácticamente estaban solo instantes de matarse entre sí.

El puño de Ikaros solo estaba a milímetros de encajarse en el rostro de Saori mientras que esta estaba con su báculo nique a punto de perforar el vientre de Ikaros –pero hermano, ellos están intentando matarte- proclamo Ikaros apretando sus nudillos queriendo asesinar a todos –eso no es cierto, solo queremos saber el porqué del comportamiento de Astrea- declaro Tomoki tratando de defenderse recibiendo una mirada asesina de Ikaros que lo hizo callar –me callo porque soy un lacayo- dijo Tomoki con el alma a punto de escaparse por la boca –déjalos hermana, además, supongo que se merecen la verdad- decreto Seiya con una enorme sonrisa –a que te refieres- pregunto Sohara muy curiosa –pero primero…- hablo el peli café ardiendo su cosmos desintegrando el cuchillo en su garganta –así está mejor, tener algo afilado en tu punto más vulnerable no es muy agradable que digamos- menciono Seiya más tranquilo pero sintió algo metálico en la parte posterior de su cabeza –dinos que le hicistes a Astrea en esos 3 meses de entrenamiento… claro, si es que no quieres un agujero en tu cabeza- ordeno mikado con pistola en mano a punto de jalar el gatillo –tu no cambias verdad- añadió Seiya sonriendo –una señorita debe estar preparada- respondió Mikako con su típica sonrisa –bueno, en estos 3 meses de entrenamiento, Astrea demostró saber lo esencial de los combates, aunque aún le faltaba experiencia y tiempo para ser más fuerte, pero una tarde cuando nos atacaron sin previo aviso, tuvimos que luchar para vivir, el enemigo no era alguien ordinario ya que era extremadamente fuerte y parecía que ese día se había acabado todo… sin embargo- proclamo Seiya levantando la vista hacia donde se encontraba Astrea luchando en el cielo fieramente –surgió su verdadero poder, ese día no pude estar más orgulloso de mi pequeña mocosa, demostró que había crecido y madurado en cierto sentido pero…- decreto Seiya un poco decaído –ese poder empezó a controlarla poco a poco desde adentro y tuve miedo de perderla, así que la entrene hasta el límite con la esperanza de que ella lograse controlar ese poder a voluntad propia… aunque falle- indico Seiya bajando la cabeza ante todos –no pude enseñarle a Astrea, fracase como su maestro- aclaro Seiya con sus ojos siendo tapados con sus mechones mientras el viento hacia bailar el cabello de todos hasta que de la nada alguien inesperada empezó a salir de las sombras –bajar la cabeza y rendirse no es propio de ti… Seiya- dedico una desconocida –pero si tú eres- analizo Tomoki observando a cierta albina que estaba ahí –no me digas que nos estuviste espiando- interfirió Saori muy sorprendida –mis disculpas Athena, pero quise ver lo que sucedía desde las sombras- designo Lucy apareciéndose en frente de todos vistiendo una túnica blanca de pies a cabezas arrodillándose en frente de Saori con respeto –aunque para ser sincera, nunca me ha gustado que amenacen a uno de mis hijos y mucho menos atentar contra la vida de mi señor- proclamo Lucy desapareció en un flash de luz blanca y apareciendo atrás de Mikako –ahora te repetiré lo mismo que le dijiste a mi señor Seiya- indico Lucy colocando su brazo en forma de espada en el cuello de Mikako –muévete un poco y perderás la cabeza- afirmo Lucy añadiendo un poco de su cosmos blanco a su brazo haciéndolo parecer que era una autentica espada de cosmos –Lucy, ya basta, ellos no tiene la culpa- ordeno Seiya tranquilamente –lo siento señor Seiya, pero una madre tiene el derecho de proteger a sus bebes cuando están en peligro- proclamo Lucy con una sonrisa sencilla asustando a Seiya quien no sabía cómo diablos lo había encontrado a menos que… -Mikako, todo esto tú lo planeaste- pregunto Seiya un tanto curioso –baya, me descubriste, aunque pensé que sería Saori o Sugata quienes lo descubrirían- dedico Mikako bajando su arma confundiendo a todos –pero que está pasando aquí, que clase de broma es esta- grito Tomoki muy exaltado –veraz, me estaba aburriendo estos días y pensé, que mejor que traer a la madre sobreprotectora de Seiya para que se uniese a esta gran familia- declaro Mikako abriendo los brazos hacia el cielo presentando a todos –claro que nunca predije la llegada de nuestra nueva integrante- señalo Mikako hacia el cielo donde ambas rubias estaban exhaustas por todo el cosmos gastado en batalla –asunto arreglado, Mikako tuvo mucho que ver en esto- añadió Nimph más calmada sentándose en el suelo

Ya en los aires se observó claramente como las rubias intercambiaban golpe letales en todo su cuerpo –maldita mocosa- grito Astrea al tiempo que agarro la cabeza de Chaos que estaba con la guardia baja para encajarla en el suelo con mucha fuerza y arrástrala por todo el territorio como si de un juego se tratase seguido de un golpe ascendente hacia el cielo donde se pudo observar como Chaos tenis toda el cuerpo destrozado por la brutal golpiza de Astrea aunque eso apenas comenzaba ya que al mero instante sintió una tremenda presión en su espalda mandándola a volar encajándose en la tierra causando que su medula espinal casi se parta en dos. La rubia mayor se sentía con superioridad pero Astrea sintió como sus heridas se abrieron brutalmente ocasionando que esta gritase de dolor por todo el cielo quedando muy pálida mientras miraba fieramente al suelo donde Chaos respiraba agitadamente –no creíste que eres la única con trucos bajo la manga- señalo Chaos con su dedo para cerrarlo después seguido de una luz que emergía de Astrea en su vientre haciendo explosión desde adentro de Astrea dañándola internamente que termino por cubrir todo el cielo terminando con una Astrea muy lastimada votando humo negro por todas partes, apenas si se podía sostener en pie –a ambas ya no les queda fuerza- concreto Ikaros analizando a cada una –no te fíes tanto de la tecnología hermana, la victoria se decidirá por quien arda su cosmos más allá de sus propios límites demostrando su valor y coraje- finalizo Seiya muy serio viendo como ambas contrincantes se repusieron de milagro –te parece si acabamos esto de una buena vez Astrea Onee Sama- dedico Chaos derramando sangre y sudor –me parece bien- respondió Astrea quemando lo último de su cosmos trazando la constelación de Sagitario, Chaos solo estaba ahí parada con los ojos cerrados muy tranquila ante la vista de todos, Seiya solo la veía esperando que reaccionara pero de un momento a otro Chaos giro su rostro hacia Seiya el cual quedo un poco sorprendido, no la conocía pero sentía que era alguien muy familiar –Te quiero papi- fue lo único que dijo Chaos generando en el peli café una enorme tristeza la cual no reconocía, pero se asemejaba al mismo sentimiento que él tenía cuando veía a su querida hermana Ikaros en peligro mientras Chaos devolvía la mirada a Astrea elevando su cosmos de color morado al 9 sentido por completo sintiendo como cada célula de su cuerpo le empezaba a arder como si estuviese en el infierno –protegeré lo que amo aun a costa de mi propia vida por lo que concentrare todo mi cosmos en este ataque, prepárate ** _SAGITTARIUS SUISEI KEN-_** manifestó Astrea lanzando un enorme cometa dorado en su mano derecha en dirección hacia Chaos que solo tenía el rostro tapado por su cabello -para mi arrastrarse es aceptable, caerse es aceptable, sangrar es aceptable, sudar es aceptable, el dolor es aceptable…- decía Chaos concentrando todo su cosmos en la palma derecha de su mano y levantar el rostro con una expresión desafiante hacia la rubia –¡rendirse no lo es… ** _NIGHTMARE SUISEI KEN!-_** expreso Chaos ejecutando la misma técnica que Seiya pero este era de un color Morado que al mero instante impacto con el ataque de Astrea generando una onda de choque -¡el ataque final!- gritaron ambas muchachas al unísono generando una honda de destrucción que hizo explotar todo a su alrededor un radio de 50 km a la redonda, inclusive Seiya e Ikaros tuvieron que crear un campo de energía cósmica alrededor de todos para que no saliesen lastimados por aquel descomunal ataque –acaso este es el poder de la nueva generación- Dijo Saori muy sorprendida del poderío de ambas rubias –es inaudito, como alguien tiene tanto poder- aclamo Sohara muy sorprendida –ese…- dijo Lucy con un semblante serio –es el poder de los caballeros de Athena- decreto Lucy muy serio viendo junto a todos como aquellas cosmos energías colisionaban en el cielo sin tregua alguna –Seiya, crees que estarán bien- opino Nimph agarrándolo del polo a Seiya –confiemos en Astrea, ella no se rendirá, eso tenlo por seguro- menciono Seiya cargando a Nimph en sus hombros –tonto, pero que haces- indico Nimph muy avergonzada –así podrás ver mejor el combate, no lo crees- aclaro Seiya con una enorme sonrisa aunque esto no le agrado a cierta peli rosa que estaba al lado –Seiya, que crees que estás haciendo- pregunto Ikaros agarrando el hombro de Seiya con una enorme fuerza a punto de quebrárselo en el acto –hermana, eso duele- dijo Seiya con una gota en la nuca sintiendo los celos de su novia pero no se dio cuenta cuando Lucy agarro su otro hombro y empezó a apretarlo igual que Lucy –tal parece que venir no fue mala idea, a decir verdad, pienso quedarme en este lugar, me preocupa la salud mental de mi hijo y así podre ver que tal van tus notas en el colegio ya que tener novia a esta edad es casi prohibido para ti- proclamo Lucy con una espeluznante sonrisa que hizo palidecer a Seiya quien recordó sus notas del semestre anterior, si Lucy llegase a enterar de su relación con la escuela, ella lo asesinaría sin lugar a dudas en frente de todo Sorami –estoy muerto- susurro Seiya llorando lagrimas al estilo anime –tranquilo, tratare de ayudarte en todo lo que pueda- afirmo Nimph susurrándole al oído a Seiya quien se alegró al oír eso –gracias, no sé cómo podría pagártelo- declaro Seiya muy aliviado

-no quiero arruinar el momento pero… hay un maldito choque de cosmos que podrían destruir todo el mundo en frente de nosotros- grito Tomoki muy exaltado –es verdad, ya me había olvidado, me pregunto cómo le ira- dedico Lucy mirando como ambas no cedían ni un metro. Chaos y Astrea batallaban para ganar –si me descuido un segundo, será mi fin- analizo Astrea notando que todo el cosmos se concentraba en el centro y quien perdiera la calma y el balance, seria golpeado con todo ese poder –que pasa, asustada, ambas tenemos el mismo poder, pero eso cambiara ahora- rugió Chaos aplicándole más fuerza a su ataque haciendo retroceder a Astrea quien se sentía impotente –no eres la única que entreno años en el arte del combate- indico Astrea aumentando su poder haciéndole frente a chaos quien se veía en aprietos –imposible, se supone que ya no tenías fuerzas- añadió Chaos apretando sus dientes viéndose con dificultad –en un combate no solo se necesita el poder… tener un motivo que te impulse a seguir hasta el final no importa si pierdes la vida en el progreso, eso es todo lo que yo necesito- grito Astrea metiéndose en el flujo de su propia técnica –pero que hace, es un suicidio- hablo Chaos –si esas tenemos, te aniquilare antes de que logres llegar hasta aquí- dijo Chaos explotando todo su cosmos de un solo golpe mandándolo todo en contra de la otra rubia que impacto su puño -no perderé, ni hoy ni nunca- exclamo Astrea superando la técnica de Chaos que retrocedía poco a poco –de dónde saca todo ese poder- señalo Chaos aunque una estrategia se le vino a la mente –si crees que puedes vencerme, anda hazlo- grito la rubia menor con todo el aliento que tenía –si yo no lo hago nadie lo hará… ¡ahora!- grito a todo pulmón Astrea haciendo explotar su vida en aquel ataque junto con Chaos ocasionando un tremendo golpe sísmico en la capa terrestre del continente Asiático llegando casi al continente Americano a pesar de que el golpe cósmico se generó en los cielos. Solo duro unos minutos donde el devastador ataque destruyo todo levantando una enorme y gruesa capa de humo donde solo pudo observarse como un objeto no identificado caía hacia el suelo bruscamente quedando encajada en todo ese terreno respirando agitadamente sangrando por todos lados –maldición, no pensé que fuera tan temeraria- señalo Chaos en su forma de niña con heridas y quemaduras por todo su cuerpo que ya estaba en su límite por haber sobrepasado sus propios capacidades aunque del cielo también caía Astrea que ya no tenía fuerzas ni para sostenerse pero esta descendía hacia la rubia menor quien ya no podía responder ningún ataque –se acabó- afirmo Astrea extendiendo su puño hacia chaos pero… la pequeña solo formo una sonrisa burlona para encajarle una de sus alas en el hombro de Astrea haciendo que esta retroceda con mucha fuerza, sin embargo con un sobre esfuerzo Astrea logro estabilizarse poniendo todas sus fuerzas en sus piernas mientras respiraba agitadamente –este truco no te servirá por segunda ocasión- grito Astrea corriendo hacia Chaos aun con aquella ala incrustada en su hombro pero llego a su destino impresionando a Chaos –te dejaste atravesar por mí, solo para llegar hasta aquí- declaró Chaos viendo como Astrea hacia un sobre esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie después de tanta sangre derramada y más aun con la herida en su hombro que fue hecho hace unos segundos –todo fue para esto- afirmo Astrea quemando su cosmos dorado al máximo tocando levemente el 9 sentido el cual solo era conocido por los Dioses mientras Seiya estaba muy asustado –Astrea ¿qué intentas hacer?- pregunto Seiya gritando hacia su alumna –perdóneme maestro, pero tengo que desobedecerlo- declaro Astrea agarrando por la espalda a Chaos que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo –ejecutar el **_PEGASUS ROLLING CRUSH_** no te servirá de nada- añadió Chaos sabiendo muy bien como evadir ese ataque de doble filo –te equivocas, en ningún momento dije que una de nosotras iba a vivir- añadió Astrea seriamente –entonces vas a…- dijo Chaos con los ojos abiertos intentando liberarse pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas suficientes para seguir el combate mientras Seiya corría lo más pronto posible hacia su alumna sabiendo lo que esta tramaba pero al llegar solo veía como su pequeña desprendía un cosmos que quemaba como el mismo infierno –no te atrevas a hacer esa técnica- grito Seiya muy desesperado hacia Astrea quien solo giro para verlo por última vez –le estoy muy agradecido por cuidar de mí, discúlpeme si le cause molestias todo este tiempo pero ya no tendrá que preocuparse por mí- decía Astrea con una sonrisa como si se estuviese despidiendo despertando en Seiya el mismo sentimiento que sintió cuando escucho esas palabras de su hermana hace ya algún tiempo –hasta pronto… maestro- hablo Astrea partiendo vuelo hacia el cielo dejando la tierra –no te lo permitiré- declaro Seiya intentando saltar alcanzando a agarra el pie de Astrea pero de inmediato sintió como su cuerpo se volvía pesado, como si la gravedad de la tierra aumentase pero solo en el provocando que poco a poco soltase la pierna de Astrea –no pienso dejarte ir- declaro Seiya haciendo todo lo posible para alcanzar el rostro de su querida alumna –por favor, no haga esto más difícil maestro- dedico Astrea aumentando la velocidad haciendo que Seiya sufra peor la gravedad de su cuerpo sintiendo como era aplastado desde adentro de sus órganos –esto no solo es por ti… también lo hago por ella- grito Seiya hacia Chaos que solo abrió los ojos sorprendida ante esas palabras de su Padre adoptivo -de verdad me recuerdas papi- hablo Chaos derramando lágrimas de sorpresa –no… no te recuerdo pero… no dejare que sacrifiquen sus vidas inútilmente- intervino Seiya subiendo poco a poco –déjeme, que acaso lo que me dijo no era cierto, sacrificar nuestra vida por el bien de todos sin mirar hacia atrás aun sacrificando nuestro orgullo como caballeros- decreto Astrea empezando a llorar al compás que una lagrima cayo en el rostro de Seiya que solo escuchaba los reclamos de su alumna –es cierto, nosotros los caballeros debemos proteger el mundo aun si para ello necesitamos arriesgar nuestras vidas o tengamos que dejar a algún camarada hacia atrás pero… no dejare que ninguna de mis hijas se sacrifique por un tonto conflicto entre hermanas- grito eufóricamente Seiya ardiendo su cosmos estando solo a unos centímetros de Astrea para detenerla pero de un momento a otro sintió una punzada en su estómago –que me está pasando- analizo Seiya viendo como unas alas de Chaos lo perforo en el estómago –tu no debes morir Padre- añadió Chaos empujando al peli café por los cielos –nada de eso, si de verdad soy tu padre, entonces como podría dejar morir a una de mis hijas- rugió Seiya siguiendo hacia adelante a pesar de que las alas de Chaos seguían entrando en su cuerpo abriendo la herida más profundas. Para chaos y Astrea ver que su ser más querido sufría por culpa de ellas les dolía mas que sus propias heridas, después de todo, Seiya estaba intentando salvarlas aun a costa de su vida, aunque pudieron divisar como Ikaros volaba hacia ellas con las alas de Pegaso –ahora o nunca- afirmo Astrea y Chaos incendiando sus cosmos haciendo que Seiya se queme soltándolas en el proceso –mierda… ¿acaso no pude hacer nada?- decía Seiya maldiciéndose por ser tan débil como para soltarlas mientras su cuerpo caía como una estrella fugaz hacia el suelo aunque…

-te tengo- aclaro cierta peli rosa agarrando a su hermano en medio cielo –Ikaros eres tú, rápido, llévame hacia ellas para luego…- señalo Seiya muy contento, sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció al ver como Ikaros negaba con su cabeza –no puedo hacer eso, ellas ya están saliendo de la atmosfera, tu no podrás sobrevivir sin oxígeno- ordeno Ikaros con mucha tristeza –no me importa, llévame hacia ellas, de lo contrario morirán- grito Seiya intentando cambiar de opinión a su hermana la cual solo lo abrazaba intentando apaciguarlo al momento que derramaba lagrimas junto con Seiya en medio de todo el vasto cielo azul.

Con Astrea, esta se hallaba ya dejando la órbita de la tierra junto con chaos –así que esta era tu estrategia desde un principio, sacrificarte por el bien de todos- menciono Chaos tiernamente –discúlpame si no te lo informe, pero no podía dejarte libre por ahí, sabiendo que podrías hacer daño a alguien… como mi maestro- decía Astrea recordando los tiempos que paso junto a Seiya en el santuario, donde ellos eran los únicos en todo ese territorio sin nadie más que los molestase –así que tú también estas enamorada de mi papi… típico- aclaro Chaos levantando su mirada hacia las estrellas con una enorme sonrisa –a solo unos segundos de mi muerte, no lo negare, amo a mi maestro- declaro Astrea sin rodeos mientras derramaba lágrimas de sus bellos ojos escarlatas por todo el espacio –irónico, no lo crees, ambas queríamos estar junto con Seiya, tu como algo más que amigos y yo como su hija- declaro Chaos sonriendo mientras admiraba el infinito del espacio –en mi corta estadía con mi maestro, siempre pensé poder ser feliz junto a el por toda la eternidad como una familia… pero eso solo era un sueño de niños que me hizo soñar- añadió Astrea muy sonrojada mientras lloraba sin cesar –entonces puedes explicármelo…- pidió Chaos volteando su rostro hacia Astrea, pero esta no denotaba amargura ni pesar, si no, curiosidad -¿explicarte que cosa?- pregunto Astrea muy intrigada –quisiera saber que es el amor- hablo Chaos con una hermosa sonrisa hacia la rubia que solo le devolvió la misma sonrisa –lo siento, yo tampoco sé lo que significa el amor… pero- aclaro Astrea sintiendo como sus cuerpos empezaban a arder producto de la excesiva velocidad que tenían fuera de la atmosfera al compás que Chaos le prestaba atención –cuando veo a mi maestro en peligro, me siento enojada, con ira y amargura por saber que alguien intenta lastimarlo. O como cuando lo veo cerca de otra mujer como Ikaros Sempay y Nimph Sempay, eso me da rabia y no se porque siento esos sentimientos aunque no creo que deba preocuparme por ello…- añadió Astrea sintiendo como su cuerpo se quemaba –cuando desaparezcamos, cuidaremos de mi Papi desde el cielo, como estrellas fugases ¿no es así?- pregunto Chaos –por supuesto que sí, a decir verdad, me hubiera gustado conocerte un poco más a fondo… Chaos- declaro Astrea abrazando a Chaos que le correspondió el abrazo cerrando los ojos ambas al mismo tiempo –(perdóname Papi… dentro de poco estaré contigo)- pensó Chaos llorando de felicidad mientras ambas eran consumidas por el universo debido a la gran velocidad a la que iban convirtiéndose en polvo estelar…

 ** _VARIAS HORAS DESPUES..._**

Ambas rubias despertaban de un largo sueño, poco a poco habrían los ojos fijándose en lo azul del cielo como en lo verde del campo –así que este es el paraíso, lo imagine con más nubes- decreto Astrea sin mucha importancia –a mí no me importa donde este, aunque pensé que me llevarían al Reino de Hades… a espera, fue destruido hace poco- hablo Chaos riéndose al recordar que el Inframundo se destruyó en la última batalla hasta que sintieron un balde frio de agua que las rociaron –pero que cojones…- decía Astrea limpiándose el rostro junto Chaos que quería asesinar al culpable de esa broma –oigan, ya despierten, hey me escuchan- grito una voz casi insoportable para Astrea –no puede ser… que mierda hace este pendejo en el paraíso- grito sorprendida Astrea con los ojos bien abiertos fijándose que todos estaban ahí –acaso todos se suicidaron luego de nuestra muerte- dijo Chaos inocentemente observando a todos que solo se empezaron a reír sin parar –en serio creyeron que estuvieron muertas- decía Sohara partiéndose de la risa –digamos que cierta persona les salvo la vida- aclaro Mikako señalando a una colina donde se encontraban Ikaros, Nimph y Seiya quien se encontraba con una manta blanca sobre su cuerpo –mi maestro nos salvó- hablo Astrea muy alegre para luego correr hacia Seiya, Ikaros y Nimph –yo también voy- afirmo chaos partiendo junto con Astrea –no, esperen Seiya esta…- pronuncio Sohara siendo detenida por Mikako –déjalas, tarde o temprano lo sabrán- inserto Mikako con cierto pesar en sus palabras. Mientras tanto, Astrea y chaos corrían lo más rápido que podían y a solo estar unos metros de su meta tropezaron al sentir como el cuerpo les cobraba factura por todo el daño recibido durante la batalla aunque sin importarles nada siguieron su camino llegando al extremo de arrastrarse por los suelos llegando a su destino, sin embargo, lo que encontraron, casi les parte el alma en dos al observar el estado de Seiya –veo que ya recuperaron la conciencia, me alegra que estén bien- analizo Seiya volteando su rostro hacia ambas rubia quienes solo empezaron a llorar amargamente al ver como el cuerpo de Seiya prácticamente estaba destrozado –vamos, porque tan tristes, acaso vieron un fantasma- dijo el peli café muy cómico jugando con la mirada como si de un niño de 7 años se tratase –Ikaros que le paso a…- dedico Astrea notando como esta solo lloraba amargamente mientras era consolada por Nimph quien también lloraba sin cesar –Papi ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?- pregunto Chaos avanzando hacia Seiya sin temor por su aspecto –ha, esto, no es nada, solo me golpee un poco- declaro Seiya rascándose la nuca en frente de todos. Cabe destacar que Seiya había sufrido muchos daños al rescatar a Astrea y chaos del espacio exterior ya que se notaba que había perdido la mitad de su brazo derecho junto con la pérdida de su ojo izquierdo, una enorme cicatriz en su mejilla que le recorría hasta el abdomen y para rematar se encontraba en silla de ruedas al quedar paralitico. Aun cuando Seiya fuese alguien muy fuerte en el dominio del cosmos, su cuerpo aún seguía poseyendo la fragilidad de un humano -es el producto cuando un humano se aventura en la infinita oscuridad del espacio sin protección alguna- añadió Mikako y Saori al unísono que venía junto con todos –eso quiere decir que mi papi…- hablo Chaos analizando muy bien la información –¿arriesgaste tu vida para traernos devuelta a casa?- pregunto Astrea muy asustada de que sea verdad –sí, lo hice, me advirtieron del peligro pero no me importo, además, valió la pena… ustedes están a salvo y eso es lo único que me importa- concluyo Seiya satisfecho aunque sin previo aviso Astrea se le subió encima empezando a abrazarlo de forma infantil sobre el pecho ante la confusión de todos –Delta, ya para…- menciono Nimph siendo interrumpida por Ikaros indicando que no lo haga siguiendo observando como Astrea seguía abrazando a Seiya para luego Chaos unirse al abrazo paternal donde no dudo ni por un segundo de que Seiya era la reencarnación de su Padre –tonto, no tenías por qué hacerlo- decía Astrea mientras derramaba montones de lágrimas junto con Chaos que lloraba en el regazo del peli café –es mi deber como Padre proteger a mis hijos, no me importaría sacrificar más partes de mi cuerpo solo por su bienestar- declaro Seiya con una sonrisa típica de él haciendo sentir aún más culpable a ambas rubias –será mejor volver a casa- menciono Sohara junto a Tomoki que partieron junto con todos a sus respectivos domicilios dejando solos a las Angeloides y Saori con Seiya –yo llevare a mi hermano- ordeno Ikaros quien ayudaba a Seiya a movilizarse en su silla de ruedas empujándolo por atrás –no es necesario, yo puedo…- intento hablar Seiya pero de un momento a otro tosía sangre por la boca sin parar –lo mejor será llevarlo a un hospital- ordeno Saori quien intento agarrar la silla de ruedas de Seiya pero sintió una tremenda aura asesina que provenía de Ikaros –ni te atrevas a tocarlo- afirmo Ikaros con una gran rabia cortando unos mechones de la peli lila dejando muy en claro que si le ponía un dedo encima a su Seiya, perdería algo más que simple cabello –no dejare que se valla contigo- protesto Ikaros poniéndose delante de su hermano quien apenas si se mantenía consiente por sentir que su cuerpo quería desmayarse –lo sentimos, pero nosotras tampoco queremos que él se vaya contigo- protesto Nimph uniéndose a Ikaros –saben lo que están diciendo, ustedes no saben la biología humana, yo puedo llevarlo a una de las mejores clínicas del mundo- decreto Saori estando confiada por esa valida respuesta –no me importa si eres la reencarnación de Athena o de mi amiga Sasha, pero si te atreves a tocar a mi Padre, te asesinare- susurro Chaos con un semblante tétrico mientras los mechones le tapaban medio rostro –retírese por favor, si se queda saldrá lastimada- ordeno Astrea quien lucía muy seria amenazándola al elevar su cosmos junto con las otras –Athena, retírese por favor, a no ser que quiera otro feroz combate- indico Lucy quien apareció de la nada frente de todos. Saori tal vez era una Diosa que regía la tierra, pero enfrentarlas a todas a la vez era un suicidio, si ya de por si apenas si podía con Ikaros, que sería con Chaos junto con Astrea, Lucy quien era alguien muy temida en el santuario y Nimph quien hace poco demostró tener un cosmos escondido muy dentro de ella –si algo le sucede…- hablo Saori siendo interrumpida por Ikaros –soy su hermana, no permitiré que nada le pase- declaro Ikaros saliendo de ahí junto con todas mientras la peli rosa empujaba la silla de ruedas de su querido hermano quien se había quedado dormido por la tos –(siempre es igual, no importa en que era nos encontremos, Pegaso siempre se sacrificara por el bien de todos)- pensó detenidamente Nimph recordando a los antiguos santos de Pegaso caídos en batalla

 ** _RESIDENCIA TOMOKI_**

Las angeloides habían llegado sin problemas a la casa de Tomoki, este se encontraba en su cuarto indicando que no podían entrar. Con Ikaros y las demás, estas se encontraban atendiendo las heridas de Seiya quien estaba inconsciente en la cama del cuarto de Ikaros –esto debe bastar por ahora- opino Nimph terminando de vendar a Seiya –ustedes dos, deberían descansar, también deben estar muy cansadas por el combate anterior- comento Nimph hacia ambas rubias –de eso nada, yo todavía pued…- afirmo Astrea cayendo inconsciente en el piso seguido de Chaos –aunque no me guste admitirlo, ya no puedo continuar despierta, dejo a mi Padre en tus manos- dedico Chaos acompañando a Astrea en el suelo –tú también deberían descansar- afirmo Ikaros mirando a Nimph –tranquila, estoy bien- respondió Nimph cambiando el paño de la frente de Seiya aunque su mano tropezó haciendo caer el agua caliente –usaste tu cosmos sin saber lo básico, tu cuerpo tardara en asimilar esa información, debes reposar- analizo Ikaros viendo como Nimph respiraba un poco agitada –tiene razón, me llevare a estas tres a la cama, mañana será un nuevo día- comento Lucy yéndose de ahí junto con los cuerpos de Astrea, Nimph y chaos pero antes de irse…

-por favor, cuida de mi maestro, recuerda que como su madre, me preocupo por el, asi que, desde ahora te apruebo como mi Nuera- proclamo muy alegre dejando solo a Ikaros junto con Seiya. La peli rosa parecía normal sentada frente al cuerpo de su hermano que reposaba en la cama pero por dentro estaba destrozada y un tanto feliz, verlo en ese estado le partía el corazón, según ella, los jóvenes como Seiya deberían de disfrutar de una vida normal libre de preocupaciones, pero para Seiya, era todo lo contrario, aun con todas las guerras terminadas, seguía sufriendo en aquel limbo de peleas, Ikaros de verdad no lo comprendía rompiendo en llanto sobre el brazo de su hermano que estaba tendido –eres muy ruidosa ¿lo sabias?- decía Seiya recobrando la conciencia poco a poco viendo que ya estaba en casa para sentir como su querida peli rosa se le abalanzo encima llorando lo más que podía ahogando sus llantos sobre el pecho de Seiya -¿Qué pasa, quien se murió?- pregunto Seiya muy confuso por el comportamiento de su hermana –tonto, que no ves cómo está el estado de tu cuerpo- decía Ikaros sin levantar el rostro para ser apartada por Seiya –hablas de esto, no es nada, en otras ocasiones me han atravesado el corazón, roto el cuello, perder mis 5 sentidos y una que otra que no me acuerdo- declaro Seiya intentando pararse pero al mero rato ya estaba cayendo al suelo sin poder hacer algo aunque su hermana lo atrapo antes de caer –perdón, lo olvide, ya no puedo caminar- atino Seiya rascándose la nuca como un niño mientras miraba a su hermana quien solo se mantenía en silencio con sus mechones rosados tapándoles los ojos impidiendo ver su expresión para mandarle una bofetada a Seiya quien solo retrocedió cayendo en la cama sentado mirando a Ikaros quien tenía la mano levantada temblorosa llorando al compás que observaba a Seiya con una expresión de amargura –por una vez en la vida, piensa antes de actuar, madura de una buena vez, piensa en que tus acciones también traerán reacciones en otros, la vida no solo es juego y peleas, no toda la vida serás un niño idiota- grito Ikaros a todo pulmón en la casa regañando el comportamiento de Seiya al momento que cerró los ojos fuertemente, el peli café solo estaba frotándose la mejilla por el dolor –lo siento hermanita… pero madurar no es lo mío- decreto Seiya arrastrándose hacia la silla de ruedas que estaba a un lado de la cama siendo observado por Ikaros quien solo estaba un tanto enojada por el comportamiento de Seiya que ni pensó en ayudarlo –eres un idiota, no sé lo que pude ver en ti para enamorarme, tan solo eres un niño- decía Ikaros hacia el peli café que solo escucho cada palabra que le dolían más que una aguja en el corazón al tiempo que termino de sentarse en la silla de ruedas –soy extraño y lo acepto, pero mejor raro y divertido que normal y aburrido, veo anime y a veces juego algún video juego. Para madurar yo creo que habrá tiempo luego, soy un seguidor de "DRAGON BALL Z", desde el orfanato he visto la serie completa. Mi video juego favorito: "RESIDENT EVIL" mis gustos por los video juegos no voy a ocultar, que piensen que soy inmaduro poco ha de importar. No soy experto en Algebra ni tampoco en trigonometría, mucho menos en la química… estoy entre lo normal y entre lo que es extraño, en mi cuerpo pasa el tiempo y en mi mente no pasan los años- declaro Seiya viendo fijamente a su hermana la cual estaba muda –no hables mal de alguien solo por ser diferente, una persona rara puede ser inteligente, a toda persona cuando insulta me dan ganas de golpearlo para luego asesinarlo- afirmo Seiya saliendo del cuarto pasando a un lado de Ikaros sin mirarla haciéndola sentir muy mal deteniéndose en la puerta –tantos recuerdos de niñez, jugando "GOD OF WAR Y PES". En vez de malgastar mi tiempo en drogas, fiestas o tal vez en pleitos que no me llevan a nada prefiero una partida con mis camaradas. Y de cada temporada de anime saque una enseñanza, por eso no me desanime y mantuve la esperanza de luchar por mis sueños y ser dueño de mi vida haciendo lo que yo disfruto, con mi poder absoluto de mi cosmos sin fin, ejecuto las técnicas que ponen fin a cual quiera que me quiera desafiar en una lucha, lo aplastare antes de una ducha- hablo Seiya saliendo de ahí aunque fue detenido por Ikaros quien lo sujeto del cuello envolviéndolo con sus brazos –no me importa lo que digan los demás +, no me lastima, pues soy fuerte y no existe un insulto que me deprima, que me critiquen por lo que me gusta no me asusta yo soy feliz mirando a esos personajes que se incrustan en mi memoria. Nunca sentiré vergüenza de ser quien soy, que la estúpida gente y su mente jamás te atrapen liberándote de las ataduras de este insano mundo- aclaro Seiya siguiendo su camino aunque Ikaros seguía sin dejarlo ir -entonces dime, que es para ti la vida- pregunto la peli rosa muy confusa apoyando su cabeza al lado de Seiya –casi no lo digo, pero no es que me avergüence, solo que las personas casi nunca me comprenden, tan solo soy un joven en busca de mis sueños, personajes me enseñaron que yo soy mi propio dueño, aunque ya se ha vuelto moda me siguen diciendo raro, solo por ser humano no debo ser anticuado, hago lo que quiero como a mí dé la gana… yo también he soñado con Orihime en mi cama- comento Seiya para luego ser agarrado con furia y ser jalado contra la pared por una furiosa Ikaros quien lo sujetaba del cuello con una mano muy molesta de ver que su novio soñaba con otra mientras Seiya sentía que le rompían la garganta poco a poco –para ser sincero, me quedo con Rukia aunque no sea real y este solo en mis sueños pero por supuesto todo eso es fantasía. Solo una medicina que me alegra cada día, en un mundo de raros, el más raro es quien gobierna porque con cada seria vez la vida a otra manera, va más allá de un pasa tiempo, es una forma de vida… de la cruda realidad, una pequeña salida. Con esta declaración no busco convencerte a nada pero esta declaración será más fuerte que tu- índico Seiya con una sonrisa que hizo enfadar a Ikaros quien solo quiso aplastar la cabeza de Seiya con algo duro pero se le vino una idea a la mente –tal parece que te tendré que cuidar, después de todo… soy tu hermana- declaro Ikaros sacando una carta de la Synapse la cual hizo aparecer unas cadenas que envolvieron el cuerpo de Seiya inmovilizándolo –que coño te pasa, quítame estas cadenas de una maldita vez- gritaba Seiya para luego ser arrojado al cuarto de Ikaros de un jalón viendo como la sicopat… quiero decir, su hermosa hermana sacaba muchos instrumentos de un hospital asustando mucho al peli café quien no podía moverse ante una sádica Ikaros vestida de enfermera sexy con una aguja entre manos -¿Qué intentas hacer con eso?- pregunto un temeroso Seiya en un rincón sudando a mares por sentir un escalofrió en su cuerpo –según la receta médica, parece que mi paciente necesita un trato especial- afirmo Ikaros lanzándose sobre Seiya quien grito por toda la ciudad. El grito fue tan fuerte que despertó a los de su alrededor –a quien carajo se le ocurre gritar a estas horas- demando Astrea quien se levantó de golpe de la cama –tal parece que esos dos se están divirtiendo- comento Nimph con una leve sonrisa mirando por la ventana junto con Chaos quien pintaba unos dibujo de Seiya y ella –a mi papi le gustara esto- hablo Chaos muy contenta al momento que su dibujo fue pisado por error de Astrea quien se levantaba haciendo enojar a Chaos –maldita tetuda, fíjate por donde caminas- dijo Chaos atacando el lado frágil de Astrea –que dijiste tablita- hablo muy encabronada Astrea chocando frentes con Chaos –lo que oestes maldita senos de baca- indico Chaos apretando uno de los bultos de Astrea haciendo que esta se sonroje de la vergüenza y esta reaccionase haciendo lo mismo pero no agarró nada –ustedes dos, dejen de pelear, parecen niñas- demando Nimph –te callas Loli- dijeron ambas rubias al unísono hiriendo el orgullo de la peli celeste –con que Loli he, les demostrare que tan Loli soy sabandijas- grito Nimph emergiendo su cosmos asustando a las presentes quienes retrocedieron tropezando cayendo sobre Lucy quien seguía durmiendo aunque ambas rubia cayeron tan cerca de la albina que prácticamente podían apreciar los enormes montes de Lucy quien despertó muy enojada –duérmanse de una buena vez mocosas- añadió Lucy elevando su cosmos seguido de una explosión que termino por destruir toda la casa donde todas cayeron inconscientes botando humo por la boca todas chamuscadas


	12. PESCA MORTAL

PESCA MORTAL

Era un día tranquilo como cualquiera en Sorami, al parecer la gente del pueblo ignoro por completo la enorme devastación de las montañas pensando que era causa de un fenómeno ambiental, la inesperada llegada de Lucy y Chaos que hizo caer en coma a Tomoki ya que estas decidieron quedarse en la residencia de este y la grave situación de Seiya al quedar en silla de ruedas, pero para el peli café, esto no era un obstáculo en su vida, simplemente lo consideraba como un reto, sin embargo, seguía yendo a la escuela por órdenes de Lucy quien ahora era la nueva matriarca de la casa quien daba las órdenes y Seiya no podía ir en contra de ella por temor a terminar peor de lo que ya estaba, aunque Chaos se quedaba en casa junto con Lucy por no tener la suficiente edad para ir hacia la escuela… y la suficiente cordura de no matar a la profesora por accidente además de que Ikaros y Seiya ahora paraban a cada hora peleando por cualquier cosa, al parecer estaban medio distanciados. Fuera de eso, todo parecía normal en la escuela

En algún salón, Mikako y Saori se encontraba junto con Sohara relajándose ambas por el día pacifico, aunque la hija del Capo de la mafia no lo tomaba muy bien por el simple hecho de sentir que todo el mundo se divertía sin ella –Mikako, me estas asustando ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto Sohara un tanto nerviosa de ver como su presidenta emanaba un aura de maldad pura en todo el salón –estoy bien, es solo que…- dedico Mikako rompiendo la mesa del salón con un dedo con esa sonrisa espeluznante –no me agrada estar aburrida- indico esta al momento que Saori sonrió –ahora que lo dices, yo también estoy aburrida, pero tengo un plan para curar mi flogeritis- hablo Saori ideando un plan malévolo junto con Mikako que al parecer pudo leerle la mente mientras Sohara solo temblaba de miedo al pensar que todos sus amigos y ella terminarían involucradas en eso

En algún otro salón se encontraban el resto haciendo cualquier cosa, Tomoki se la pasaba durmiendo, Astrea dibujaba en la pizarra, Nimph contemplaba a los pájaros desde la ventana y Seiya… pues digamos que ahora se la pasaba leyendo un manga que trajo de casa, hasta que se le acercaron unas compañeras de clase menor –disculpe Seiya Sempay, podría acompañarme hasta a fuera, tengo algo que decirle- dijo una chica muy linda hacia Seiya quien no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba –está bien, no veo porque no- aclaro este con una sonrisa típica de él. Y como todos sabrán, ahora Seiya era más popular con las chicas que de costumbre, todo por el hecho de haber quedado en ese estado; todos los hombres pensaban que Seiya se había metido en una pelea muy fiera para terminar tal y como esta, esto ocasiono el temor hacia el peli café aunque… el público femenino era otra historia, en vez de temer a Seiya por sus cicatrices en su cuerpo, ahora lo veían con otros ojos ya que antes era más terco y testarudo con los maestros e inclusive algo torpe en las mayoría de materias pero eso quedo atrás, con la pérdida de su brazo y ojo, ahora le dedicaba más tiempo al estudio aunque la causa fue las enseñanzas de Lucy sobre Seiya quien no podía negarse si es que no quería quedar muerto por contradecir a la albina mayor. Ahora las cosas parecían mejorar para Seiya quien se llevaba bien con todas sus compañeras ya que desde ese día necesitaba más ayuda de lo normal, como el de movilizarse hacia ciertas zonas de la escuela donde todas las chicas lo ayudaban gentilmente para ganarse su corazón, sus cicatrices junto con la pérdida de su ojo le hacían ver lindo ante los ojos de las chicas quienes pensaban que Seiya a pesar de parecer malo era alguien muy agradable cuando lo conocías. El peli café se había ganado la admiración de todos los maestros al presenciar como el alumno más problemático de toda la escuela había ocupado los primeros puestos en el último mes, cabe destacar que toda chica de la escuela quería a Seiya como su novio, y como no quererlo, la peli rosa que siempre andaba con el peli café apenas si le hablaba como un breve saludo, esto vasto para que toda mujer de la escuela piense que ya no tenían nada en común e inclusive las maestras trataron de seducirlo más fueron espantadas por Lucy quien no dejaría que unas rompe cunas y lagartonas se quedasen con su Seiya ya que la albina quería estar con el peli café a todo momento, claro que Ikaros en algunas ocasiones se ponía posesiva con el peli café afirmando que él era su hermano y ninguna mujer se le podía acercar más que ella, Seiya varias veces discutía con su hermana por estos malentendidos y por lo tanto Seiya apenas si podía diferenciar las emociones de una mujer, por lo que este aceptaba la ayuda de todas sin contra decir sin saber que Ikaros quería asesinar a toda la escuela en esos momentos sentada desde su sitio mirando fijamente las acciones de Seiya quien salía fuera de la clase acompañado de unas compañeras por lo que rápidamente se paró en busca de su hermano. Ya a fuera del salón se podía notar un gran rubor en las mejillas de las chicas quienes miraban a Seiya muy ansiosas –y bien, que querían decirme- hablo el peli café muy confuso hasta que sintió como su silla de ruedas era jalada hacia adentro por una Ikaros nada contenta con lo que estaba contenta –Ikaros, que crees que estás haciendo- declaro Seiya un tanto enfadado a hacia su pequeña hermana quien no contesto –ustedes, lárguense si no quieren morir- amenazo hacia las chicas de a fuera las cuales escaparon muy asustadas por temor a meterse con la peli rosa quien era muy conocida por su enorme fuerza de poder dejar en ridículo al capitán del club de Karate de las otras escuelas hasta sentir como Seiya la encaraba –te preguntare nuevamente ¿Qué planeabas hacer?- pregunto Seiya un tanto enfadado por el comportamiento de su hermana al amenazarlas de ese modo –nada que te importe- comento Ikaros jalando a Seiya hacia su sitio pero este opuso resistencia soltándose de las manos de Ikaros –no esta vez, ya estoy harto que siempre hagas esto, siempre que converso con algunas compañeras interrumpes como si yo te perteneciera- declaro Seiya muy enojado hacia Ikaros quien no cambiaba de expresión –no me importa lo que te pase, pero tú me perteneces en cuerpo y alma- afirmo la peli rosa seriamente –yo no le pertenezco a nadie, incluso soy mayor que tu- declaro Seiya muy confiado hasta que Ikaros solo sonrió –para mi tan solo eres un mocoso, olvidas que nosotras tenemos más de miles de años en la tierra- hablo Ikaros incendiando su cosmos –eso puede que sea cierto, pero yo soy más poderoso que tu- manifestó Seiya incendiando su cosmos superando al de Ikaros –hey ustedes par de tontos, si siguen as iban a destruir la escuela- grito un Tomoki colgando de una pared para no caer al suelo, para cuando los hermanos se fijaran a su alrededor, pudieron ver como casi toda la escuela colapsaba poco a poco por la enorme presión de aire –maestro, tal vez sea hora de regresar a casa- señalo Astrea con una sonrisa intentando acercársele para poder llevarlo a casa pero…

En medio camino Ikaros le puso el pie haciendo que Astrea pierda el equilibrio y caiga sobre Seiya junto con esa parte del edificio y como se encontraban en el tercer piso cayeron hacia abajo con el resto de la construcción preocupando a todos –tu maldad no tiene límites- aclamo Nimph con sarcasmo observando como a poco salían Seiya y Astrea –discúlpeme, fue mi error- proclamo Astrea muy apenada levantando los escombros de ahí mientras Seiya se desangraba por la nariz poco a poco, pero no era por el daño físico del derrumbe, era por poder apreciar en todo su esplendor las bragas de Astrea puesto que este se encontraba tirado en el suelo debajo de la falda de la rubia –con que de color blanco he…- dedico Seiya muy sonrojado de ver ese lado de su alumna quien se dio cuenta de la pose en la que se encontraban cubriéndose la falda al instante sin tener en cuenta que sus brazos sostenían los escombros provocando nuevamente el derrumbe de los dos hacia el sótano –tendré que ayudarlos nuevamente- indico Tomoki caminando entre los escombros para recoger a los tontos que se habían caído mientras que Ikaros solo se limitaba a verlos desde el aire con los brazos cruzados –oye Alpha, no te estás pasando un poco, Seiya no se merecía eso- Declaro Nimph un tanto apenada de ver como Seiya había quedado enterrado junto con Astrea –se lo merecía- Dijo la peli rosa emprendiendo vuelo hacia quien sabe donde

 ** _RESIDENCIA TOMOKI_**

Seiya junto con todos llegaban de la escuela muy cansados donde una alegre Lucy y Chaos los esperaban –ya llegamos- grito Tomoki tirándose en el suelo agotado –parece que les fue bien en la escuela- menciono Lucy haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia Seiya –digamos… que al menos esta vez no hubo destrucción global- declaro Nimph un tanto asustada de la última vez cuando Seiya e Ikaros se pelearon solo por el ultimo postre de la cafetería. Todo era tranquilidad hasta que del techo salto Chaos abrazando fuertemente a Seiya en el pecho –ya llegaste Padre- dijo Chaos frotando su mejilla con la de Seiya cariñosamente ocasionando unos celos enormes por parte de Astrea quien solo podía ver como esa niña se aprovechaba de Seiya pero lo que la saco de quicio fue ver como Chaos demostró una sonrisa ganadora hacia ella, después de todo, Chaos era la única que sabía los verdaderos sentimientos de Astrea hacia el peli café –suelta a mi maestro- grito Astrea saltando encima de Seiya y Chaos destruyendo toda la sala –iré por el cemento- opino Lucy saliendo de ahí dejando en caos toda la casa y a un medio aterrado Tomoki –toda mi paz… mi tranquilidad… ha desaparecido- declaro Tomoki mirando alrededor donde todo era un caos, se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer semejante castigo. 2 Caballeros de Athena que siempre atraía problemas relacionados con los Dioses olímpicos y 4 angeloides que podrían destruir la ciudad por un mero capricho, que ciudad en todo el mundo poseía semejante ejemplares pensó detenidamente Tomoki para ver como su cocina estallaba por los aires

 ** _FESTIVAL DE SORAMI / NOCHE_**

Al parecer Tomoki se había acordado de que habría un festival en el pueblo por lo que decidió ir con todos para romper el hielo con todos y sus respectivas Yukatas, inclusive Seiya quien traía vestido su antigua Yukata con la figura del Pegaso bordado en su hombro –papi, dime ¿qué es esto?- señalo Chaos señalando algunas golosinas de un puesto de comida -¿quieres? Dicen que son muy sabrosos- dedico Seiya muy animado sacando su billetera aunque… rápidamente Ikaros, Astrea y Nimph se acercaron hacia ambos -¿ustedes 3 que hacen aquí?- pregunto Chaos muy confundida de ver como las 3 también miraban las golosinas –ni siquiera lo sueñen mocosas- declaro Seiya comprando un algodón de azúcar para entregárselo a Chaos –por favor Seiya, es un festival, entiendes, un festival, yo no puedo iniciar un festival sin golosinas- grito Nimph haciendo berrinche –se lo suplico maestro, solo uno y no lo volveré a molestar durante toda la noche- decía Astrea agachando la cabeza implorando por una golosina para luego seguir Ikaros quien solo miraba a otro lado con el rostro levemente sonrojada –yo.. Yo también… quie…- decía Ikaros siendo interrumpida por Seiya –ni hablar, últimamente te has estado comportando muy caprichosa- decreto Seiya –que yo recuerde, tú en la tarde te comiste casi todos los dulces de la casa que yo compre- aclaro el peli café mirando a Nimph quien solo se puso nerviosa por esa acusación –y tú, si sigues comiendo mucho engordaras Astrea- opino Seiya observando a Astrea con la ceja levantada aunque Nimph solo veía los enormes pechos de la rubia –(¿engordar? Si claro, todo lo que come se va a esas enormes tetas que tiene)- pensó detenidamente Nimph para ver como Seiya ya se retiraba con Chaos quien reía victoriosamente por estar con Seiya en su regazo mientras que Seiya era empujado por Lucy por todo el festival en su silla de ruedas. Cabe destacar que todo el pueblo veía esa escena pensando que Seiya, Lucy y Chaos formaban una familia, y quien no lo creería; Lucy era una mujer muy hermosa con esa gran melena albina con flequillos y sus enormes pechos demostrando que ya era una mujer madura, Seiya quien pese a ser más joven que Lucy tenía esa apariencia de un hombre maduro por sus cicatrices en su cuerpo junto con la pérdida de su brazo y ojo demostrando que era alguien de temer y chaos que solo era una pequeña niña que iba sentada en las piernas de Seiya haciendo parecer que era hija de Seiya y Lucy. Todo el público veía esto con ternura, tanto así que las 3 angeloides de atrás emanaban un cosmos de muerte dirigido hacia la albina y la pequeña chaos quienes las ignoraban olímpicamente paseándose por todo el festival junto con Seiya hasta que…

De la nada Saori junto con Mikako salían anunciando algo a todo el público –damas y caballeros, tengo el honor de presentarles… pero primero, el público femenino tiene que pasar por aquí- dedico Saori muy animada al lado de Mikako quien continuo el anuncio –bien, ya que todos están aquí, comenzaremos con "el gran concurso de pesca" indico Mikako señalando un letrero enorme donde se veía que había una enorme piscina repleta de todas las mujeres jóvenes de todo el festival –el juego es muy fácil, tan solo deben hacer esto- decreto Mikako quitándose la ropa junto con Saori quedando en traje de baño para luego ambas arrojarse hacia el agua y salir con una que otra chica del agua sujetando los pechos de la víctima –quien atrape los pechos más grandes será el ganador- decreto Saori muy feliz viendo como Seiya se retiraba de aquel lugar junto con Chaos en su regazo –Seiya, hacia dónde vas, el concurso es por allá- indico Mikako –lo siento, pero esta vez no pienso participar, mírame, crees que en mi condición puedo hacer algo como los jóvenes de hoy en día- señalo Seiya hacia Tomoki que escapaba del asesino profesional que todos los años era contratado por la familia de Mikako con el puesto "Judas" –además, tengo una responsabilidad con ella, no puedo ir por ahí dando un mal ejemplo a mi hija- aclamo Seiya abrazando a la pequeña Chaos con su único brazo que solo se sonrojó un poco por sentir el brazo de su Padre alrededor de su cuerpo, Saori ahora sí que lo había visto todo, Seiya en su presente estaba diciendo las palabras que todo Padre responsable diría frente a sus hijos –es una pena- decía Mikako entrando a la conversación –ni lo intentes Mikako, no pienso formar parte de tus juegos esta vez- indico Seiya retirándose –pensé que el hijito de mama daría más batalla este año- proclamo el peli blanco junto a Mikako –ya te lo había dicho, yo no tengo mama- proclamo Seiya siguiendo su camino hasta que escucho los gritos de su hermana, alumna, amiga y la voz de Lucy –chicas ¿Qué hicistes?- dedico Seiya muy asustado en frente de Saori –solo digamos que ellas forman parte de nuestro juego- afirmo Mikako –si no las rescatas, él lo hará- señalo Saori hacia Tomoki quien ya se preparaba para entrar al agua en su versión femenina impactando a Seiya, Chaos solo miraba la expresión de terror de su padre por lo que le entro algo de pánico, pero mucho más al oír a Lucy atrapada en la piscina queriendo salir junto con todas pero todo era inútil por estar marradas de pies y manos –papi, tengo miedo- decía Chaos acurrucándose en el pecho de Seiya quien solo temblaba, para Seiya esto era el limite –bien, las rescatare- dedico Seiya ardiendo su cosmos llegando al 8 sentido recuperando la movilidad de sus piernas parándose poco a poco sorprendiendo a todos –Seiya, si sabes que tus piernas solo duraran un par de horas por estar ardiendo tu cosmos- hablo Saori analizando el cosmos que Seiya exploto en su cuerpo –no me importa- añadió el peli café caminando hacia la piscina –papi, salva a mama por favor- grito Chaos hacia el peli café que solo se sonrojo por ese comentario mirando hacia Chaos quien solo fijaba su vista en Lucy quien intentaba salir de la piscina pero no podía –(¿Lucy es su madre?)- pensó Mikako con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro mientras que Saori solo hacia una sonrisa fingida ocultando sus ganas de matar a Lucy en la piscina al igual que Ikaros quien pensaba en ahogarla haciendo parecer un accidente que un asesinato –está bien hija, rescataremos a mama- proclamo Seiya caminando al borde de la piscina hasta que sintió como el estómago le ardía al punto que lo hizo caer de rodillas con un pequeño resplandor que cubría su cuerpo segando a todos por breves segundos revelando a otra persona en lugar de Seiya –así que volviste perra calenturienta- decreto Tomoko hacia la nueva invitada quien solo sonrió muy animada –mala hierba nunca muere ¿no es así Tomoko?- manifestó Nozomi llevando puesto un Bikini rojo –pero cómo es esto posible, que acaso no se requería esa máquina de Ikaros para llevar a cabo el proceso de transformación- pregunto Saori muy confusa –eso se debe a que Nozomi es la contra parte pervertida de Seiya, en pocas palabras es su doble personalidad- indico Sugata ante todos

-así que hicieron un concurso sin mí, responde zorrita de cuarta- ordeno Nozomi ante Tomoko –lo hicimos, pero no pendamos en invitar a una perra callejera que anda apretada por todo lugar- contesto Tomoko notando como la parte del bikini superior de color rojo que llevaba puesto Nozomi estaba que quería reventar –sabes, aun con un solo brazo, puedo vencerte en esta competencia- revelo Nozomi muy confiada, después de todo, Seiya y ella compartían el cuerpo y también las heridas sufridas en batalla –me suena a un duelo- hablo Tomoko chocando sus pechos pequeños con los enormes senos de Nozomi en una competencia de fuerza donde claramente se veía que Nozomi tenía ventaja siendo observadas por Saori y los demás –tal parece que ahora si quiere competir- opino Saori con una enorme sonrisa pero sintiendo inferior al ver los enormes senos de Seiya/Nozomi que tenía –mi papi donde esta- pregunto Chaos tratando de buscarlo con la mirada pero no encontraba rastro alguno –tranquila, el está ahí, solo que con una forma muy distinta- Contesto Saori hacia Chaos señalando a Nozomi –entonces, que comience el festival- ordeno Mikako a todo el público masculino que se lanzó a la cacería de chicas –que mal por ti, no tienes un equipo- señalo Tomoko hacia Nozomi que solo reía por lo bajo –tú crees, Chaos, es hora de demostrar nuestra fuerza- hablo Nozomi poniéndose un parche negro en su ojo perdido y jalando a la pequeña rubia quien no sabía lo que pasaba –pero papi, quiero decir mami, de que se trata todo esto- dijo tímidamente Chaos sin saber que hacer –si ganamos, te prometo que te llevare a jugar donde tú quieras- prometía Nozomi hacia Chaos quien solo acepto el trato –entonces ganaremos- manifestó Chaos cambiando su estatura a la de una más mayor, o más específicamente a la forma que adopto cuando se enfrentó a Astrea por primera vez. Todo el público masculino solo derramaba sangre por su nariz al presenciar como una pequeña niña había crecido tan rápidamente pero más aún por como su crecimiento había exagerado el crecimiento de sus enormes senos y caderas –bien, yo pesco y tú me jalas por la cuerda- ordeno Nozomi hacia Chaos que solo asintió mientras ambas concursantes en bikini entraron a la competencia enfrentándose al equipo de Tomoko y Sugata, pero mucho más peligroso era enfrentarse al equipo de Mikako y el asesino profesional

Así pasaron los minutos donde Nozomi competía en contra de Tomoko por ver cuáles eran los pechos más grandes de todo el concurso aunque siempre terminaban en empate por lo que se adentraron en aguas más profundas sin saber que cierto peligro los acechaba desde sus espaldas –que te parece zorrita, logre atrapar uno más que tu- proclamo Nozomi contando las chicas que había atrapado hasta ahora –maldición, esto no se quedara así maldita rastrera- protesto Tomoko saliendo de la piscina al igual que Nozomi. Tomoko ahora si se lo tomo en serio –si sigues jugando, nos quedaremos sin punto- hablo Sugata notando que ya no quedaban muchas opciones en la piscina –ya lo se, intentare buscar uno más grande esta vez- decreto está saltando al agua nuevamente al momento que Sugata pensó en un buen plan –tal vez sea hora de sacar el haz bajo la manga- agrego Sugata sacando unas zanahorias de su bolsillo y arrojarlas al agua aunque… a lo lejos vio como Chaos en vez de simples zanahorias echaba galletas y helados en un balde –pero que planeas- grito Sugata notando la actitud de Chaos al hacer eso –planeo llamar a un titán de los mares- proclamo está muy feliz de poder ayudar a su nueva hermana mayor, pues consideraba a Nozomi como una hermana por el hecho de recordarle mucho a Yuzuriha quien también poseía un cuerpo envidiable y una habilidad nata para el combate junto con su afán de siempre querer ganar; fuera de eso el peli plateado y la rubia sintieron como Astrea saltaba del agua agarrando una galleta con su boca para luego caer al agua. Mientras que en la piscina, Nozomi esperaba el momento adecuado para entrar y sacar el premio mayor –solo un poco más…- hablo la peli café a punto de saltar sobre Astrea aunque sintió como su cuerpo era amarrado por sogas –te quedaras ahí hasta que termine mi trabajo- decreto Tomoko con una sonrisa triunfante –maldita tramposa, eso es jugar sucio- manifestó Nozomi intentando liberarse poco a poco al momento que vio como una sombra había dejado fuera de combate a Tomoko

Nozomi pudo liberarse solo para ver el cuerpo de Tomoko flotar hasta la superficie –te agradezco, pero supongo que ahora me querrás eliminar a mí- añadió Nozomi sintiendo una presencia tras su espalda –no lo tomes personal, es solo un buen negocio- indico cierta peli morada intentando noquear a Nozomi aunque fallo –yo también lo siento, pero a diferencia de Seiya, yo no juego limpio- afirmo Nozomi apretando los pechos de Mikako haciéndola gemir quedando sin fuerzas –es lo que te pasa cuando te metes conmigo- dedico Nozomi segura de su victoria hasta que sintió como su bikini rojo desapareció de su cuerpo pero no se inmuto –ahora Saori, es tu turno- declaro Mikako posicionándose al lado de Athena quien ataco a Nozomi con la guardia baja –maldición, me confié- aclaro Nozomi sintiendo como era expulsada de la piscina aunque solo formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro preocupando a ambas peli lilas hasta que vieron como Astrea era jalada por una cuerda de la superficie por lo que decidieron ir a ver quién fue la causante de eso para toparse con la sorpresa de que se trataba de chaos quien había logrado capturar a Astrea en solitario –bien hecho chaos, ahora vayamos por las siguientes- ordeno Nozomi entrando al agua y toparse con Lucy –espera, pensé que ya te habían atrapado- hablo la peli café viendo de reojo a Lucy con un poco de perversión al imaginarse tocar esos enormes pechos –señor Seiya, es usted- decía Lucy muy confundida al ver a Nozomi pues esta tenia rasgos similares con Seiya –digamos que soy la versión femenina de Seiya- afirmo Nozomi intentando agarrar a Lucy pero sintió una patada en el vientre que le saco todo el aire por lo que solo pudo voltear a ver que se trataba de Saori –perdóname, nosotras tampoco jugamos limpio- aclamo esta seguida de Mikako quien de un puñetazo saco fuera de combate a Nozomi por la pérdida de aire y sentir que nuevamente las piernas no querían responderle como de costumbre. Una vez a fuera, Nozomi solo veía como Saori, Mikako y ese peli blanco contratado por Mikako tenían mayor ventaja –señorita Athena, está bien continuar con este juego- opino Lucy muy avergonzada –pero de que hablas, acaso no te gusta que Seiya te vea así- indico Mikako apretando una de los senos de la albina en frente de Nozomi quien se moría de envidia al querer ser ella quien agarre los senos de la albina –se nos acaba las opciones- dijo Tomoko a lo lejos observando como la mayoría era capturada mientras arrojaba al agua a Nimph –hey, que estás haciendo- proclamo Nimph muy indignada –aun te falta madurar, regresa para cuando crezcas, ósea nunca- contesto Tomoko devolviendo a Nimph al agua, claro indicio de la redención de los pescadores pero Nozomi capturo a Nimph –tus pechos serán pequeños, pero ya crecerán- decía la peli café ajustando su sostén que quería reventar por tener que aguantar semejante par. Nimph estaba agradecida –de verdad no importa si mis pechos son pequeños- dedico la peli celestes muy feliz –claro que no son importantes, es solo que incluso las Lolis tienen lo suyo, digamos que tienen también su factor adorable- afirmo Nozomi volviendo al agua fijando su vista en Ikaros quien apaleaba a cualquiera que venía a capturarla –me saque la lotería- manifestó Nozomi al intentar capturar a Ikaros quien solo respondió con una patada pero la peli café lo detuvo con su único brazo –no has perdido fuerza Ikaros chan- proclamo Nozomi siguiendo el ritmo de Ikaros pero se notaba que conforme avanzaba el encuentro, sus piernas poco a poco se quedaban sin fuerza –pero si tú eres…- decía Ikaros topándose con la sorpresa de encontrase a Nozomi por ahí –por lo que he visto, te has estado comportando muy rebelde con mi otra parte, creo que es hora de que yo te reforme, después de todo… soy tu hermana mayor- aclamo Nozomi acercándose hacia Ikaros –tengo mis motivos, además, no conoces nada de mi- declaro la peli rosa confiada hasta que sintió como sus fuerzas se le iban poco a poco mientras gemía lentamente al sentir como Nozomi le había metido la mano debajo de su ropa de baño acariciándole su mechón rozado con suavidad dejándola fuera de combate –que te sirva de lección, los hermanos menores deben respetar a los mayores- indico Nozomi partiendo a la superficie dejándola con las demás a un lado de Chaos –papi, parece que vamos perdiendo- comento Chaos un poco preocupada viendo a la peli moradas con una amplia ventaja sobre ellos –odio tener que hacer esto- proclamo Nozomi caminando hacia Tomoko que también veía impotente como Saori y Mikako pronto ganarían el concurso –oye zorra, nos guste o no, tendremos que unir fuerzas esta vez si no queremos perder- admitió Nozomi viendo el enorme potencial del equipo rival –ni de coña, jamás uniría fuerzas con un insecto como tú- contesto Tomoko orgullosamente volteando a otro lado –tienes alguna otra idea mejor inútil- opino Nozomi con una ceja levantada sin recibir respuesta –si me permiten hablar, dice la leyenda que en estas aguas negras circula un monstruo tan enorme que incluso desafía las leyes de la física, pero que aún merodea estas zonas en busca de victimas- redacto Sugata junto con Chaos que escuchaba atentamente la leyenda aunque esta historia activo los sentidos de Tomoko quien rápidamente cambio su apariencia a la de Tomoki –consigan un barco, es hora de cazar a la bestia- ordeno Tomoki levantando la mirada en alto pero… de un puntapié fue echado al agua por Nozomi –idiota, siendo tan débil no podrás capturar semejante bestia, deja que un profesional se encargue de eso- manifestó Nozomi muy confiada –y tú qué diablos haz casado en tu vida- opino Tomoki –para tu información, me he enfrentado a peores bestias, luche contra el terrible toro de oro y vencí para luego enfrentarme a los colmillos del león dorado donde sobreviví para contarlo- conto Nozomi muy orgullosa confundiendo a todos excepto a Chaos y Sugata quienes ya sabían la indirecta que Nozomi menciono

Ya en alta mar, se veía como una fiera tormenta impedía el avance de la tripulación –maldición, icen las velas- grito Nozomi con su traje de almirante de la marina –si mi capitán- contesto Chaos –tu imbécil, sigue botando el agua con la cubeta que el barco se hunde- ordeno Nozomi hacia Tomoki que obedeció sin rechistar por miedo de ver cómo era Nozomi y así estuvieron hasta que sintieron algo que golpeo el barco –bien, aquí termina mi trabajo, iré por la bestia- afirmo la almirante a punto de entrar al agua aunque Tomoki se le había adelantado –quien gane el concurso seré yo- proclamo Tomoki metiéndose al agua con un arpón –Tomoki, no hagas estupideces- grito Sugata sintiendo como era detenido –tranquilo, iré por el- dijo Nozomi siguiendo a Tomoki hacia aguas profundas donde solo vio algo aterrador, la bestia había desgarrado a Tomoki en pedazos por todo el océano –llegue muy tarde- hablo la peli café viendo como Tomoki flotaba todo golpeado producto de haber enfrentado a la bestia –te vengare Tomoki- Proclamo Nozomi nadando hacia… Sohara quien solo contesto de la misma manera pero Nozomi aguantaba y bloqueaba cada golpe de Sohara con su única mano y sus piernas –no pienso perder- decía Nozomi viendo por breves minutos una pequeña luz que ilumino todo el campo…

Al final todo había terminado, Mikako y Saori habían ganado el primer puesto seguido de Seiya y Chaos quienes a duras penas consiguieron el segundo lugar después de una dura búsqueda aunque… Tomoki no la pasaba tan bien como ellos, simplemente flotaba en el agua desnudo pero con todo el cuerpo golpeado –dime, aun quieres enfrentarme hijito de mama- opino el peli plateado hacia Seiya –por supuesto, incluso así te puedo ganar- hablo Seiya en su silla de ruedas –la confianza es buena, pero también mala- dedico el peli plateado enviando disparos de todo tipo de arma que solo eran detenidos por el dedo índice de Seiya –disparates a mis puntos vitales, se ve que tienes buena puntería- opino Seiya soplando su dedos –entonces que tal esto- contesto el enemigo enviando golpes hacia el peli café que se defendía con su único brazo sin mucha dificultad –has mejorado mucho desde nuestro último combate, pero no lo suficiente- aclaro el peli café agarrando el golpe con solo sus dedos –esto se acaba aquí- ordeno Seiya incendiando su cosmos para poner fin a ese conflicto pero como en todo festival, Mikako utilizo uno de sus tantos chantajes hacia Seiya –hey, mira lo que tengo aquí- grito Mikako hacia Seiya quien volteo su mirada para luego sentir un frio helado recorrerle la espalda por completo al punto de romperle la columna, se trataba de una fotos de Seiya e Ikaros que no eran para nada decentes, en esas fotos se veía como ambos hermanos hacían el amor, lo que sucedió en esos días de pasión de los hermanos, Chaos lo estaba viendo en unas fotos HD alta definición preguntándose muchas cosas en su cabeza pero rápidamente se le fueron arrebatadas por Seiya quien con mucho esfuerzo se arrastró hacia su hija quitándole esas fotos –padre, eso es el amor- pregunto inocentemente Chaos hacia Seiya quien quedo mudo sin saber que contestar –por supuesto que no, eso solo era…- hablo Seiya siendo pisado por Ikaros –acaso estas tratando de decir que lo que hicimos esos días no era amor verdadero- hablo fríamente Ikaros pensando que Seiya solo la uso –no es eso, solo trato de explicarle a Chaos adecuadamente lo que es el amor- contesto Seiya sintiendo como le iban a quebrar las costillas –entonces eso es amor- dijo Chaos con estrella rojas hacia Seiya que iba a Hablar pero sintió como todo el alboroto había llamado la atención de sus amigos desde hace un buen rato por lo que tendría que pensar en un plan para salir de ahí sin ser asesinado por Ikaros que tenía otros pensamientos –si Chaos, eso es el amor… de hermanos- contesto Seiya sudando balas hasta que sintió como era liberado por Ikaros quien rápidamente cogió las fotos y las oculto en su escote pero una escapo llegando a los pies de Lucy quien la cogió y miro. Estar sorprendida era poco, su rostro antes blanco como la nieve, ahora era rojo como un tomate maduro, ver como Seiya tenía relaciones sexuales con Ikaros, incluso no quito la mirada de la entre pierna de Seiya en esa foto donde se veía como el peli café se la metía a Ikaros por completo haciendo que Lucy le dé un cosquilleo en la espalda por imaginarse ser ella en el lugar de Ikaros, al pensar eso sintió como su entre pierna se humedecía e inconscientemente bajando su mano hacia esa zona pero al mero contacto recupero la cordura para luego azotar su rostro contra el suelo por imaginarse semejante escena con su Señor Seiya, como era posible que lo soñase siquiera, lo consideraba como un hijo –donde las obtuviste- pregunto un alarmado Seiya hacia Mikako que solo reia alocadamente –solo diré que… tengo ojos en todos lados, si yo fuera tú, me cuidaría las espaldas- decreto Mikako muy confiada ante una Saori muy confundida –Seiya, de que están hablando- pregunto Saori muy curiosa hacia Seiya quien solo se puso rojo al recordar esas escenas –mi padre hacia el amo…- hablo Chaos siendo callada por un alocado Seiya que le tapó la boca como pudo estando nervioso por lo que la pequeña podría decir sin contar que cierta albina asesina emergía un cosmos rojo detrás de Seiya –dime mocoso, que significa esto- pregunto un tanto irritada Lucy hacia Seiya señalando la foto que tenía haciendo que Seiya palideciera por su vida y sin más, salió pitando de ahí por su salvación antes de que Lucy lo asesinase aunque para ello tuviese que arrastrarse por los suelos pero todas las puertas se cerraron con una especie de piedra antigua –que es esto, no importa, solo tengo que…- decía Seiya intentando romper el muro para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible pero su puño no hacía más que rebotar en la pared como si de gelatina se tratase –a este paso Lucy me matara- hablo Seiya mirando hacia atrás donde veía como la albina destrozaba todo a su paso con la intención de cortarle su hombría provocando el pánico en Seiya que solo pudo divisar a Tomoki comiendo una manzana acaramelada –Tomoki, por favor, ayúdame- pidió Seiya asustado de ver como Lucy ya estaba muy cerca –lo siento, yo no conozco a nadie- aclaro Tomoki hacia Seiya con una leve sonrisa conmocionando a Seiya quien se fijó que Tomoki tenía un control remoto en su bolsillo el cual prácticamente controlaba todo el parque –fuiste tú cabron- aseguro Seiya señalando –ya te lo dije, yo no te conozco- aclaro Tomoki retirándose con una sombría sonrisa dejando a Seiya a su suerte –(te lo merecías cabron, tener a tantas mujeres es el sueño de todo hombre, maldito suertudo, esto lo hago por todos los hombres infelices del mundo que siempre están solos)- pensó detenidamente Tomoki escuchando la golpiza que le daban a Seiya a su espalda.

Después de un rato donde Lucy le proporciono una brutal paliza a Seiya quedando casi en estado de coma, todos habían vuelto a casa y el grupo de jóvenes se encontraban en medio camino conversando acerca del concurso de Mikako y Saori –dime Mikako, siempre contratas un asesino todos los años- pregunto Lucy empujando la silla de ruedas de Seiya quien poco a poco despertaba –así es, pero es el quien quiere volver, dice que siempre entrena arduamente para vencer a Seiya limpiamente, a estas alturas él debe estar ya en Francia- opino Mikako viendo el cielo –así que sobrevivió, tienes mucha suerte Seiya- comento Saori sabiendo de la enorme fuerza de Lucy –estarás bien mañana por la mañana- declaro Nimph muy confiada en la medicina que hizo a mano –es mi maestro, el siempre estará bien- afirmo Astrea con un enorme ego, así todos se la pasaban hablando sin darse cuenta que Seiya en esos instantes no la pasaba tan bien que digamos…

 ** _MUNDOS DE LOS SUEÑOS_**

En todo ese campo verde se podía escuchar los gritos de terror de cierto peli café que salía corriendo esquivando los mortales rayos de Daedalus que disparaba a discreción, gracias a Dios, en el mundo de los sueños, Seiya recuperaba la movilidad de sus piernas pudiendo esquivar todos los ataques ya que desde el primer momento que recobro la conciencia en ese mundo lo único que pudo ver fue a la peli celeste lanzarle ataques a muerte, de hecho, Seiya juraba que si podía ver los ojos de Daedalus, estos estaban cargados de Furia –bruja de mierd…- estuvo a punto de decir Seiya por estar cansado de ser tratado así incluso cuando su cuerpo descansaba en la tierra pero solo pudo ver como Daedalus saco un cañón enorme apuntándole y disparando en el progreso destruyendo casi todo el territorio si no fuera por Seiya que se agacho para esquivar semejante ataque que paso volando por todo el cielo desapareciendo en el horizonte –me puedes explicar que carajos te hice para que me atacaras- grito Seiya muy cabreado viendo como Daedalus caía agotada por el semejante ataque –no pude conocer semejante hombre en toda mi vida, como pudiste hacerlo, pensé que eras diferente- proclamo la peli celeste haciendo crecer más dudas en Seiya que solo tenía una vena marcada en la frente sin entender nada de la situación –mira, yo no he hecho nada malo para ser juzgado- afirmo Seiya fuertemente chocando frentes con Daedalus en una competencia de ver quién era el que tenía la razón –aparte de burro, eres una cucaracha- menciono Daedalus molestando al peli café –así, al menos yo no ando con los estúpidos flequillos tapándome el rostro, acaso eres tan fea que cuando te vez en un espejo este se rompe- dijo Seiya encabronando a Daedalus hasta que Daedalus lo sujeto de la mano llevándolo a un lugar más privado –suéltame maldita engreída- dedico Seiya viendo como el entorno del ambiente cambio de un gran campo a un moderno laboratorio, más específicamente la casa de Daedalus donde antes había estado Sugata pero sintió como era arrojado a una silla y ser amarrado con sogas por todo el cuerpo –Pegaso, sabes lo que has hecho, el crimen imperdonable que nunca te perdonare- pregunto Daedalus muy histérica –no entiendo ni una puta palabra de lo que dices- grito Seiya en versión chibi –eso piensas pedazo de cabron, después de haber tenido sexo con mi hija mayor sin mis bendiciones sigues diciendo que no hicistes nada malo maldita mula- grito Daedalus sentándose en el regazo de Seiya quedando frente a frente con Seiya quien se sonrojo al oír eso

-lo ves, eso es prueba más que suficiente para admitir tu culpa- dijo Daedalus ahorcando a Seiya dejándolo azul en forma Chibi –no lo negare… yo solo…- balbuceaba Seiya mirando a otro lado muy rojo para sentir como Daedalus lo golpeo donde más le duele… en el honor de todo hombre, su hombría… provocando que Seiya quiera gritar pero no le daría el gusto a esa mocosa –no entiendo cuál es el problema- menciono el peli café aguantando el dolor de su entre pierna –no me vengas con pendejadas, tuviste sexo con mi hija… sin protección maldito depravado- aclaro Daedalus muy enojada –eso que significa- hablo el peli café siendo silenciado por unos coscorrones en su cabeza dejándolo con varios chichones –que acaso no te enseñaron animal, pudiste haber dejado embarazada a Alpha- grito Daedalus por todo el cuerpo dejando a un Seiya mudo y pálido por ese comentario cayendo al suelo por una fuerte hemorragia nasal pensando –(Ikaros está embarazada, mi hermana está embarazada… por mi)- pensó detenidamente Seiya respirando agitadamente con espirales en los ojos sintiendo como el corazón se le iba a salir de la boca emocionándose al pensar de formar una familia con la peli rosa, incluso por breves segundos se vio a él con Ikaros en su boda seguido de tener a varios bebes terminando con una gran familia feliz pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Daedalus quien lo piñizco en su hombro haciendo que este saltase por el dolor agudo –y bien, que tienes que decir a tu favor- pregunto Daedalus con una mirada seria para ver como Seiya solo azotaba su cabeza contra el suelo al punto de romperlo asustando a Daedalus que lo detuvo –así que pronto seré padre- contesto Seiya mirando al cielo con la mirada perdida siendo observada por Daedalus –no importa el resultado, pero tendrás que hacerte responsable del mocoso- ordeno Daedalus cruzándose de brazos viendo como Seiya formaba una sonrisa –está bien, no me arrepiento de nada, incluso ya decidí cuáles serán los nombres de mis hijos. Si es mujer se llamara Shoko y si es hombre se llamara Reyka, aunque tal vez prefiera tener a los dos- mencionaba Seiya muy pensativo ante una enojada Daedalus por ver como la ignoraba y luego sacarlo del trance con una patada –hey, que coño te pasa- rugió Seiya sobándose la mejilla observando como Daedalus saco una inyección asustando al peli café que sin pensarlo intento escapar pero unos tentáculos lo atraparon dejándolo a merced de la peli celeste –tranquilo, esto solo es por tu bien- contesto Daedalus inyectándolo en Seiya quien solo grito de dolor peor que un niño de Inicial y al cabo de unos minutos, ya estaba listo, claro que de la herida pequeña de la aguja donde salía una pequeña cantidad de sangre del brazo de Seiya quien solo se quejaba del dolor aguantándose las lágrimas de llorar por sentir esa sensación de ir al doctor, le recordó mucho a su infancia cuando él también iba con Seika al doctor lo que le entristeció un poco siendo notado por Daedalus quien sabia de la vida de Seiya –ya no seas un niño llorón, déjame ver en que te ayudo- proclamo la peli celeste viendo la pequeña herida de Seiya en el brazo donde se escurría un poco de sangre y luego lamerlo con suavidad mientras su lengua hacia el trabajo chupando el líquido rojo como si de agua se tratase, esto provoco que Seiya se sonrojara eufóricamente recordando como Ikaros también se lo lamio en aquella ocasión en el cuarto por lo que empezó a exaltarse al ver como Daedalus derramaba saliva sobre la herida lamiéndolo como si su vida se le fuese en eso –pero que estás haciendo-pregunto un muy rojo Seiya intentando apartarse pero sintió como las fuerzas le abandonaban poco a poco -¿Qué acaso así no se tratan las heridas de los humanos?- respondió Daedalus muy roja tropezando con algo cayendo encima de la mesa junto con Seiya. En aquella mesa se encontraba un enorme jarrón de agua caliente que Daedalus había preparado para ella aunque por el accidente termino empapada junto con Seiya quien ya se recuperaba del pequeño accidente abriendo los ojos que al toque reaccionasen botando mucha sangre por la nariz y la razón no era otra más que Daedalus, pese a estar solo con una bata blanca impidiendo ver su verdadero cuerpo, esta se encontraba empapada con agua por lo que Seiya podía apreciar en todo su esplendor el escultural cuerpo de Daedalus junto con esos bellos senos que al contacto con el líquido caliente se endurecieron ya que el peli café se encontraba solo a milímetros de los pezones erecto de la peli celeste quien solo se sonrojo eufóricamente al sentir la respiración del peli café en su pecho pero mucho más aun al sentir un pequeño bulto en su entre pierna, era nada más y nada menos que la erección de Seiya que golpeaba con la entrada mojada de Daedalus, esta al sentir como el miembro de Seiya quería entrar solo lo abofeteo sin avisar estampándolo con la pared y luego cubrirse con una nueva túnica –maldito pervertido, tú ya tienes a 3 de mis hijas junto con tu pequeña hija, que clase de hombre eres al verme con esos ojos pervertido- grito muy avergonzada la peli celeste –lo siento, pero de dónde vengo hay gente que me ha corrompido durante todo este tiempo- respondió Seiya saliendo del muro con mucha dificultad –además, a chaos yo solo le digo hija de cariño- añadió el peli café solo para ver como Daedalus sonreía –estas equivocado, ella es tu legitima hija- contesto la peli celeste con una sonrisa triunfante ocasionando que Seiya quede pálido ante tal revelación –debe ser un error yo nunca le he sido infiel a mi hermana- protesto Seiya muy alarmado de pensar que él era el verdadero padre de Chaos –no es un error y nunca le fuiste infiel a mi hija, pero en la Synapse utilizaron tu genética y sangre para crear a Chaos con el tiempo hace mucho tiempo atrás- contesto la peli celeste quemando el cerebro de Seiya al querer procesar toda esa información –como bien sabes, tú ya has tenido muchos antepasados que han vestido la armadura de Pegaso y siempre combatían al lado de Athena para vencer al mal, eso es así desde la era del mito y desde esa fecha estaban en la construcción de la pequeña Chaos- confirmo Daedalus buscando unos papeles en su escritorio –no entiendo nada, si de verdad es mi hija, se supone que debe tener una madre, entonces quien se supone que es- hablo Seiya buscando soluciones –me alegra que preguntaras, así como tomaron muestras de tu ADN para crear a Chaos, también lo hicieron de mis hijas Alpha, Beta y Delta mezclándolo con el tuyo formando a un nuevo ser con todas sus cualidades- respondió Daedalus con una pizarra graficada científicamente hecha por ella hacia Seiya que tomaba apuntes pero solo dibujaba círculos esperando engañar a Daedalus quien solo tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca –en pocas palabras Chaos es hija de Ikaros, Nimph Astrea y tu- hablo Daedalus sin mucho interés quien Seiya solo pensaba detenidamente en lo dicho hasta que su cerebro capto toda la información reaccionando con una expresión de desmadres mientras el aire se le salía de su cuerpo –quieres decir que yo soy el padre de chaos y ella tiene 3 madres- proclamo Seiya sudando a mares –básicamente Chaos te tiene de padre a ti y a sus 3 madres por lo que mis hijas vendrían hacer tus esposas- confirmo Daedalus seriamente, esta respuesta le cayó como un balde frio a Seiya quien solo formo una sonrisa –cuál es la gracia- decía Daedalus –nada, no me hagas caso, pero pensar que siempre tuve una familia en este mundo me hace muy feliz, ojala Seika pudiera estar aquí- menciono Seiya derramando una lagrima –de hecho, tú ya tenías familia mucho antes que naciera- hablo la peli celeste –a que te refieres- dijo Seiya muy consternado –como bien sabes, tu siempre reencarnas en cada era, mis hijas junto con Chaos tiene miles de años y en la era pasada donde ocurrió la gran guerra santa contra Hades, Chaos ya te tenía como padre, a tu predecesor mejor dicho, a decir verdad esa pequeña amaba al antiguo Pegaso como su verdadero padre pero lamentablemente la guerra cobro la muerte de Pegaso dejando desamparada a Chaos quien se hundió en la depresión aunque al encontrarte recupero la felicidad- decreto Daedalus ante Seiya quien solo formo una pequeña sonrisa –así que mi yo antiguo cuido de ella, bien, ahora es mi turno- demando Seiya sonriendo como niño saliendo de ahí dejando a Daedalus –a dónde vas- pregunto la chica muy intrigada –tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi hija- aclaro Seiya caminando hacia un pequeño portal que lo conduciría hacia el mundo real pero sintió un abrazo por su espalda –quiero pedirte un favor- añadió Daedalus muy roja –supongo que esta vez te obedeceré- declaro Seiya escuchando atentamente sintiendo como Daedalus se le apegaba más –cuida de mis hijas y mi nieta, son todo lo que tengo en este mundo, ese bastardo de la Synapse está intentando asesinarlas solo por considerarlas un peligro para sus planes, no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ellas yo nunca las había visto sonreír, pero al lado tuyo ellas encontraron la felicidad- dedico Daedalus derramando lagrimas sobre la espalda de Seiya –ten por seguro que nada les pasara mientras yo esté vivo, además…- analizo Seiya volteando el rostro y quedando a la misma altura de Daedalus quien aún lloraba desconsoladamente –nunca me ha gustado ver llorar a una mujer, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte después de todo yo también las considero mis hijas y no quiero que nada malo les pase, ahora limpia esas lagrima, que esa no es la bruja que yo conozco- hablo Seiya limpiando el rostro de Daedalus con sus dedos –entonces te encargo a nuestras hijas… - acato Daedalus abrazando al peli café quien correspondió el abrazo…

 ** _REALIDAD_**

El peli café poco a poco despertaba de su cama abriendo los ojos vagamente notando como las 4 angeloides lo rodeaban con una enorme sonrisa –creo que aún sigo soñando- dedico Seiya al recordar que Ikaros seguía molesta con el aunque de un solo golpe, todas se abalanzaron sobre Seiya abrazándolo mientras derramaban lágrimas de felicidad sobre Seiya quien no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba –soy yo o acaso estoy en una dimensión alterna- añadió Seiya parándose hacia la cocina dejando a todas atrás mientras se servía agua fría para enfriar el cuerpo pero lo escupió todo al ser pateado en el estómago por Astrea –que rayos te pasa- afirmo Seiya sobándose el estómago arrodillándose al instante –hermano, aun no te das cuenta- pronuncio Ikaros hacia el peli café que se levantó de golpe muy enojado –sí, que cada vez que despierto siempre es con un golpe- dijo Seiya sintiendo un jarrón estrellándose en su cabeza –idiota, mira tus piernas y tu cuerpo, al parecer alguien te ha curado- pronuncio Tomoki bebiendo té verde al momento que Seiya se observaba notando que su brazo, ojo y piernas estaban normales –asombroso, pero quien lo hizo- hablo mirando a las angeloides quienes negaron con la cabeza pero recordó la inyección que Daedalus le había puesto en sus sueños –Seiya, esto estaba junto a ti cuando despastaste- afirmo Nimph muy curiosa entregándole un pedazo de papel –que dice papi, tal vez sea de quien te salvo- opino Chaos muy ansiosa –entonces yo lo leeré- proclamo Tomoki sujetando el papel y leyendo fuerte y claro –sabias leer, eso si es un nuevo descubrimiento- añadió Seiya jodiendo a Tomoki el cual lo cayo con un golpe en la cabeza

"he sido una asesina y no quiero matar más, tanta sangre derramada por el bien y por el mal, por una nueva era donde convivamos en paz incendiare mi cosmos en señal de libertad. Por mis actos cometidos en toda la evolución y mi corazón que solo busca expiación ayudare a este mundo con una misión, protegiendo a la gente ganándome mi perdón. Varias cicatrices marcadas en mi alma, es el precio por una vida entre batallas siendo conocido como la Diosa de la Victoria con este poder que me obliga a estar sola, muchos quieren apoderarse de mi cosmos en vano para utilizarlos en fines demasiado malvados, este gran poder que reside en mis manos, soy solo una estúpida Diosa expiando sus pecados, luego de vagar sin rumbo te encontré a mi lado sabiendo que me apoyas sin dudar estando agradecida y por ti voy a dejar atrás el pasado que cada día me va atormentar. Mi cosmos está listo aunque no pueda luchar, pero me sirve para proteger a los demás, hay personas que quieren que vuelva a ser la misma y me niego al saber que pude salir de aquel abismo y sin importar quien sea que no dañara mi entorno, tú eres lo más grande para mí y te lo debo todo. Los Dioses me hicieron mucho daño, encierro tanto odio que no puedo controlar, Minos es el objetivo que busca mi cosmos, matarlo es la única manera de que quede saciada. No importa si no quieres involucrarte pero solo recuerda, nada de rendirse, tienes que luchar, si fallas mil veces, hazlo una vez más, redimirte y volver a empezar te puede ayudar, nada de caerse si no te vas a levantar"

Confirmo Tomoki sin comprender el mensaje aunque Seiya cogió el papel de las manos de Tomoki –(no tienes por qué preocuparte bruja, no pienso fallarte)- pensó Seiya muy feliz recordando a Daedalus quien lo ayudo en su rehabilitación de su salud siendo abrazada por Lucy –porque no me avisaste que ya te habías recuperado, esto se debe festejar a lo grande- grito la albina jalando a todos a un restaurante muy lujoso del pueblo sin pensar en el bolsillo económico de Tomoki. Toda la noche transcurrió tranquilamente donde Seiya hizo las paces con todos y explico cómo era la procedencia de chaos revelando todos sus secretos que desmayo a las tres angeloides junto con Saori y Lucy que no pudieron asimilar la noticia que Seiya relato como si fuera lo más común del mundo –dejando de lado que Seiya ahora es padre de familia, me prometiste contarnos como les fue ti y a Astrea en el entrenamiento del santuario haciendo que Seiya y Astrea escupiesen todo de la boca al toque atorándose –bueno, como decirlo, supongo que iré por el principio cuando nos dejaron- dedico Seiya relatando la historia…

 ** _NOTAS DEL AUTOR_**

 **La historia va bien hasta ahora, un cordial saludo a Milord DS y a Roy 04 por seguir mi historia, y aunque esto que escriba sea un poco de Spoiler, les aseguro que los otros 4 caballeros de Bronce aparecerán, además de que cada uno tendrá su respectiva pareja, eso es todo y SAYONARA**


	13. ENTRENAMIENTO PARTE 01

ENTRENAMIENTO PARTE 01

Toda la noche transcurrió tranquilamente donde Seiya hizo las paces con todos y explico cómo era la procedencia de chaos revelando todos sus secretos que desmayo a las 3 angeloides junto con Saori y Lucy que no pudieron asimilar la noticia que Seiya relato como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –dejando de lado que Seiya ahora es padre de familia, me prometiste contarnos como les fue ti y a Astrea en el entrenamiento del santuario- haciendo que Seiya y Astrea escupiesen todo de la boca al toque atorándose –bueno, como decirlo, supongo que iré por el principio cuando nos dejaron- dedico Seiya relatando la historia mientras sostenía una copa del mejor champan…

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

Astrea se encargaba de cargar al peli café mientras seguía a Lucy hacia su nueva vivienda –cuando llegaremos, mis piernas no aguantaran- se quejaba Astrea haciendo que Lucy ya tenga listo preparado su entrenamiento infernal por sacarla de quicio –aquí, este será el sitio donde vivirás conmigo y el Señor Seiya- proclamo Lucy señalando hacia el frente donde se encontraba una pequeña casa, ni más, ni menos. Lo suficiente para vivir –tal vez no sea mucho, pero es todo lo que tenemos- decía Lucy aunque vio como Astrea empezaba a derramar pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad –es más que suficiente, muchas gracias Lucy- aclaro Astrea haciendo una pequeña reverencia –gracias, eres muy amable, pero te agradecería si trataras con más cuidado a mi señor- dijo Lucy notando como Astrea había soltado a Seiya en el suelo -lo siento, no fue mi intención- anuncio la rubia levantando al peli café –acaso esperas una invitación, vamos que aquí vivirás durante todo tu entrenamiento- afirmo Lucy sonriendo con los ojos cerrados para luego entrar junto con Astrea y Seiya al nuevo hogar –genial todo aquí es muy grande, pero donde están tus hijos- pregunto muy preocupada Astrea al ver que los niños ya no estaban –bueno, ellos son aspirantes a caballeros por lo tanto están entrenando con sus maestros, yo vivo aquí sola, me visitan cuando pueden o necesitan consejos sobre la vida- atino la albina sentándose en una silla mientras tejía confundiendo a Astrea –eto, no se supone que debamos comenzar con el entrenamiento, solo contamos con dos meses de entrenamiento- declaro la rubia un tanto angustiada –no seas apresurada, primero espera a que Seiya se recupere o es que acaso planeas interrumpirle sus sueños- hablo Lucy incendiando su cosmos color rojo asustando a Astrea –no, no para nada, es más, iré a buscar leña para la noche- grito Astrea saliendo lo más rápido de ahí temiendo por su vida dejando a Seiya en la cama –es una tonta… pero tiene un noble corazón- hablo Lucy volviendo a tejer un suéter para Seiya. Ya en la noche Astrea venía muy sucia con muchas varitas de ramas secas entrando a la casa muy cansada –ya llegue, traje la leña- señalo la rubia sentándose en la mesa mirando a Lucy quien solo se limitó a prender la candela para calentar el lugar mientras aún era observada por una mirada acusadora de Astrea –que ocurre Astrea, te paso algo- pregunto Lucy –y donde está la cena- dijo la rubia con una gotita en la cabeza –supongo que eres nueva por estos lados, pero hoy no habrá cena- menciono Lucy manteniendo su sonrisa dejando pálida a Astrea quien solo tenía el alma queriéndose salir de su cuerpo y antes de que esta cometa suicidio Seiya ya estaba levantándose –perdónala Lucy, pero ella no está acostumbrada todavía- opino Seiya sobándose los ojos –maestro, que quiere decir con que no hay comida- señalo Astrea muy asustada –aquí en el santuario no venden comida, si quieres comer tienes que cazar- declaro Seiya sentándose en la mesa dejando a Astrea de color azul por el miedo –quieres decir que no podre comer nada de golosinas durante dos meses- proclamo Astrea a punto de desmayarse –básicamente si, aquí tú tienes que demostrar que puedes sobrevivir sin ninguna dificultad, claro, a no ser que mueras durante el entrenamiento- pronuncio Seiya con una sonrisa para ver como Astrea se tiraba al suelo con espuma por la boca –hey Astrea, estas bien, hoy no te me mueras que es muy caro hacer un velorio por estos lugares- hablo el peli café rociando un balde de agua sobre Astrea despertándola –maestro, tuve una pesadilla, soñé que nunca más podría comer una golosina- grito Astrea hacia Seiya quien decidió ignorar las estupideces de su alumna, ahora veía porque todos lo golpeaban en su niñez cuando hacia una estupidez, era insoportable aunque esa era la razón por la que la eligió, era idéntica a él en cuestión de modales y comportamiento –deja de chillar, que yo no me quejaba tanto cuando Marin me mandaba a cazar por los riscos- menciono el peli café –usted también tuvo maestra-pregunto Astrea –por supuesto y no podría haber pedido una mejor maestra que Marin- anuncio Seiya muy feliz –pero ya se hizo tarde, tenemos que dormir que mañana empezara tu entrenamiento muy temprano- proclamo Seiya caminando con Astrea hacia el cuarto donde iban a dormir donde solo habían dos camas, la rubia vio como Seiya en vez de echarse en una cama empezó a tirarse en el suelo y a abrigarse con una manta delgada –maestro, hay dos camas, no tiene por qué dormir en el suelo- dijo Astrea mirando a Seiya quien se volteo perezosamente –eres tonta o que, en una cama dormirá Lucy y en la otra tú, yo dormiré en el suelo- señalo Seiya cubriéndose la cabeza con la manta dejando sus pies descalzos –maestro, yo tomare su lugar, si quiere puede dormir en la cama y yo en el suelo- declaro Astrea –ni hablar, mucho más cómodo es dormir en el suelo que en la cama- dijo Seiya mirando el techo hasta que sintió como Lucy entraba al cuarto –deberías hacerle caso Seiya, sabes muy bien que las noches aquí son heladas para los humanos- anuncio Lucy con una lámpara en el cuarto –no importa Lucy, no quiero que mi alumna se enferme durante su entrenamiento, además, ella todavía no puede dormir- declaro Seiya con una sonrisa confundiendo a Astrea -¿a qué se refiere con "todavía"?- pregunto Astrea con cierto brillo en sus ojos –mi hermana descubrió la forma de dormir, por lo tanto tú también lo harás, en todo este tiempo hare que te vuelvas más fuerte que ella demostrando que el esfuerzo al máximo supera cualquier talento- proclamo Seiya con el pulgar hacia arriba para después formar un pequeño silencio –maestro, que se supone que deba hacer, yo no puedo dormir- admitió Astrea un tanto deprimida –es cierto, llevara tiempo para que aprendas esa habilidad, por ahora hare esto- declaro el peli café caminando hacia la espalda de la rubia que no entendía la situación pero al mero momento sintió un golpe en la nuca cayendo inconsciente en los brazos del peli café –asunto arreglado- afirmo el peli café muy contento –no eres para nada sutil, pero bueno, eso es algo típico de mi hijo favorito- señalo Lucy abrazando a Seiya por la espalda vistiendo solo una camisa blanca sin abrochar –L… Lu… Lucy, que no se supone que deberías tener alguna ropa para dormir, como tú dices por estos lugares hace un frio infernal- hablo Seiya nerviosamente al sentir los grandes senos de la albina que solo apretaban la espalda del peli café –es una pena ¿verdad? Tal vez tengas que dormir conmigo para no enfriarnos en la noche- menciono Lucy soplando en la oreja de Seiya provocando que este solo se sonrojase eufóricamente –(Ikaros me matara, estoy seguro, si continuamos así no sobreviviré 2 meses)- pensó detenidamente hasta que de un momento a otro sintió como Lucy le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándolo igual que Astrea mientras Lucy solo se relamía los labios por tener a dos indefensos niños en su cuarto sin poder defenderse –bien ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?- se preguntaba Lucy viendo los cuerpos de maestro y alumna para luego pensar en muchas ideas pervertidas que tal vez pudo hacer en la noche hasta que de un momento a otro la noche termino dando a la madrugada. Astrea se encontraba tranquilamente recostada en la cama hasta que sintió algo frio por todo el cuerpo saltando de la cama y agarrarse del techo con sus uñas mirando a Seiya quien traía una cubeta de hielo molido –sabias que duermes mucho, ya casi sale el sol- advirtió Seiya retirándose a la pequeña sala dejando a una Astrea cabreada por despertarla así para luego correr apresuradamente y ahorcar a su maestro –como puedes decir que es temprano, son las 3:00 de la madrugada, hace frio y tengo mucha hambre- grito Astrea muy conmocionada –está bien, comprendo que no quieras hacerte más fuerte de lo que ya eres y eso que quería enseñarte una de mis técnicas secretas- señalo Seiya retirándose hasta que sintió como de un jalón Astrea lo había llevado hacia a fuera –comencemos con la lección, que haremos primero, destruir montañas, abrir océanos o tal vez conquistar imperios…- decía Astrea muy emocionada imaginándose a ella con un gran poder y vencer a todas de un solo golpe –no, no haremos nada de eso- declaro Seiya caminando hacia otra dirección seguido de Astrea –adónde vamos, no se supone que me deba entrenar- comento la rubia notando que caminaban al santuario –como tu dijiste, solo tenemos 2 meses, tenemos que aprovecharlos al máximo- recomendó Seiya llegando al primer templo de Aries

-listo, a partir de aquí no habrá vuelta atrás, el entrenamiento que planeo efectuar contigo será brutal, no se compara en nada con el infierno puede que incluso pierdas la vida, aun así quieres continuar- proclamo Seiya mirando seriamente a Astrea –acepto, lo seguiré donde quiera que vaya- contesto Astrea con una sonrisa confiada chocando sus puños –entonces comencemos- dedico Seiya cruzándose de brazos –pero aún no me ha dicho que es lo que debo hacer- declaro Astrea muy confundida –como nosotros sabemos, tú te especializabas en el uso de armas cuerpo a cuerpo, pero yo los destruí, así que quiero evaluar que también sabes defenderte- añadió Seiya levantando el pie derecho –como es tu primera batalla sin armas, usare solo mi pierna, prepárate- decreto Seiya siendo como Astrea se había lanzado al ataque pero Seiya lo detuvo en seco al instante –no me subestime, también se defenderme- grito Astrea mandando todo tipo de ataque hacia Seiya que contestaba como si de un baile se tratase –ese es el espíritu, sigue así, ataca como si tu vida dependiera de eso- afirmo Seiya bloqueando la patada de la rubia y luego mandarle contra la pared a Astrea que no pudo bloquear un punta pie del peli café cayendo muy lastimada –es cierto, sabes defenderte, pero tu ataque solo concentra fuerza bruta dejando muchos huecos en tu defensa además de que careces de velocidad, para una persona común tu serias invencible, pero lastimosamente tus enemigos en el futuro no serán simples personas- declaro el peli café seriamente hacia Astrea quien se levantaba con un poco de dificultad después de haber perdido el aliento –todavía puedo seguir…- decía Astrea intentando atacar pero su cuerpo no le respondía –guarda tus energías para más tarde, ahora viene tu verdadero entrenamiento- aclamo Seiya sonriendo confiadamente –que debo hacer maestro- pidió Astrea en posición de firme –primero que nada quítate la ropa- hablo Seiya como si nada exaltando a la rubia –maestro, eso es muy repentino, usted tiene a su hermana- decía Astrea muy sonrojada viendo como Seiya no le hacía caso por estar mirando el cielo de estrellas –pero bueno, si es usted, no puedo negarme- hablo Astrea desnudándose poco a poco mientras exhalaba vapor por la boca muy roja pensando que su maestro era un pervertido que la iba a manosear hasta que Seiya le entrego otra ropa –ten, este traje es mejor para ti, te será más útil en tu entrenamiento además…- añadió Seiya con una sonrisa de niño para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza a Astrea mientras esta solo veía como Seiya no desprendía ni una pisca de vergüenza –cámbiate detrás de aquellas rocas, pervertida- dijo Seiya un tanto rojo por ver como su alumna tenía unos enormes senos superando los de su hermana Ikaros –si, lo que usted diga, no es que yo piense que usted iba a abusar de mi ni nada por el estilo- declaro Astrea muy roja confundiendo a Seiya. Luego de unos minutos en los que Astrea se cambió de vestuario Seiya estaba pensando si sería buena idea usar aquel método que una vez Marin intento usar con el sin fijarse que Astrea ya salía de los arboles un tanto avergonzada de su nuevo traje convenciéndose que su nuevo maestro era todo un pervertido, después de todo era amigo de Tomoki –maestro, acaso planea entrenarme con este atuendo- dedujo Astrea intentado acomodar su polo que le quedaba apretadísimo mostrando sus grandes senos que solo rebotaban mientras el pantalón solo le llegaba a la cintura dejando al descubierto su abdomen, en pocas palabras, se había vestido de una forma muy erótica –que tiene de malo, yo lo usaba cuando era más joven- dedico Seiya rascándose la nuca sorprendiendo a Astrea quien solo se ruborizo completamente, estaba vestida con el mismo traje que su maestro, mientras en su cabeza pensaba que hacer eso era como si ella estuviese tocando el cuerpo desnudo de Seiya indirectamente al tanto que azotaba su cabeza contra el suelo por pensar en esas cosas –no te obligare si no quieres usarlo, está un poco viejo desde que lo use la última vez para ganar mi armadura- describió Seiya un poco desilusionado, esto lo vio Astrea –no, no puedo entregárselo, como are mi entrenamiento, acaso intenta quitarme mi uniforme de combate- declaro Astrea muy nerviosa alegrando al peli café –entonces empecemos, como primera tarea, tendrás que recorrer las 12 casas del zodiaco- afirmo el peli café muy alegre ante una confiada Astrea que desprendió sus alas e intento volar pero Seiya la detuvo en medio vuelo –en ningún momento permití que usaras tus alas, lo tendrás que hacer a pie- declaro Seiya estrictamente al tanto que Astrea se puso pálida –pero me tomara mucho tiempo- decía Astrea con un berrinche –tienes hasta el amanecer para llegar al templo de Athena, si para ese entonces no has completado la prueba, no desayunaras- confirmo Seiya con una sonrisa maléfica pensando que así él podría comer más aunque su alumna sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió por los escalones dejando a Seiya –creo que me olvide de decirle algo muy importante… supongo que no es nada- decidió Seiya alejándose del lugar.

Astrea estaba muy confiada, solo tendría que correr sin parar por todas las casas del zodiaco y sería más fácil ahora que no había ni un guardián custodiándolas –esto es pan comido, tardare una hora como máximo- proclamo Astrea entrando al templo de Aries donde Kiki se encontraba mirando el horizonte –yo que tú me apresuraría en vez de perder el tiempo- aclaro Kiki vistiendo la imponente armadura de Aries observando como Astrea se posiciono por si acaso la intentasen atacar –me dejaras pasar así no más- pronuncio la rubia –Seiya me había hablado de esto, así que sigue tu camino- declaro Kiki dándole la espalda fijándose como Astrea seguía corriendo con una enorme sonrisa confiada pero al mero rato de salir de la casa de Aries sintió su cuerpo muy pesado hasta el punto en que no podía moverse libremente –que me pasa, acaso tú lo hicistes- hablo Astrea mirando a Kiki que seguía de espaldas –no, por desgracia yo no lo hice, esto es obra de Seiya- aclaro Kiki dándole cara a Astrea que se encontraba de rodillas –Seiya aumento la gravedad de tu cuerpo con su cosmos, en comparación con la gravedad de la tierra, tu cuerpo ahora pesa 1000 veces más de lo normal- explico Kiki notando la preocupación de Astrea –eso no es justo, al menos me lo pudo decir desde un principio- dijo Astrea levantándose con mucho esfuerzo –supongo que tienes razón, pero si yo fuera tú, me apresuraría lo más rápido posible si no quisieras quedarte sin desayunar- amenazo Kiki hacia Astrea que recordó la advertencia de Seiya por lo que sin dudar empezó a correr pesadamente por los escalones de Tauro. Cabe destacar que Astrea no la pasaba tan bien como ella pensaba, su cuerpo apenas si podía soportar semejante peso aunque había llegado al templo de tauro –por fin, solo quedan otros 10 templos- hablo Astrea siguiendo su recorrido hasta sentir como el templo empezó a moverse a voluntad propia –pero que está sucediendo aquí- menciono Astrea observando como enormes columnas y la tierra empezaron a ir en contra de ella –maldición, con este cuerpo no voy a sobrevivir- añadió Astrea esquivando cada roca de milagro con semejante peso por la gravedad aumentada en su cuerpo saliendo a duras penas del templo de Tauro –no puedo creer que mi maestro haya tenido que pasar por todo esto de joven- acato Astrea recordando esas palabras y por qué Seiya era muy fuerte –si mi maestro pudo hacerlo, yo también lo hare- grito la rubia siguiendo su camino hasta la casa de Géminis donde no encontró nada excepto un maldito laberinto blanco y negro que no la llevaba a ningún lado –maldita sea, es que acaso no hay ninguna pinche salida- grito Astrea agarrándose los cabello mientras se los revolvía aunque recordó la historia que Sugata le había contado acerca de la casa de Géminis ya que él había presenciado cómo funcionaba ese mecanismos en los recuerdos de Seiya –así que eso era, entonces lo intentare- hablo la rubia entrando nuevamente topándose con las mismas anomalías sintiendo como su cuerpo era absorbido hacia otra dimensión aunque esta vez pudo evitarlas ya que había cerrado sus ojos siguiendo solo su instinto percibiendo lo que no habría podido hacer con los ojos abiertos saliendo del templo de Géminis sintiendo como sus piernas se empezaban a entumecer por semejante gravedad –si logro salir de esta, le quitare la comida a mi maestro- anuncio Astrea siguiendo su recorrido llegando a Cáncer mientras sudaba peor que en la época de verano adentrándose en aquel templo desconocido para ella. Al principio no sintió nada pero una vez entrado a lo más profundo sintió un enorme frio recorriendo todo su cuerpo viendo que el ambiente había cambiado drásticamente cambiando de lugar a una velocidad increíble –esto debe ser una broma- analizo Astrea observando a su alrededor, se encontraba en la entrada al inframundo viendo como decenas de cadáveres caían por el monte Yomotsu –con que esta es la entrada al inframundo, es muy diferente a como lo había imaginado- decreto la rubia caminando por ahí hasta que sintió como la tierra se abrió dando a conocer montones de cuerpos muertos que intentaron atacarla pero Astrea se defendía con lo que podía –diablos, así jamás terminare- hablo Astrea reventando la cabeza de un muerto con el pie recordando las explicaciones de Mikako quien le había relatado sobre ese lugar –no pierdo nada con intentarlo- dijo Astrea concentrándose y controlando la respiración de su cuerpo emanando un débil cosmos que despejo la casa de Cáncer dejando exhausta a Astrea quien respiraba agitadamente al usar por primera vez el cosmos –y se supone que tenga que atravesar todas las casas del Santuario, terminare muerta- declaro Astrea intentando caminar pero al mero rato sintió como su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor por lo que se analizó de pies a cabeza –imposible, si me percate que no me alcanzara ningún ataque- dedujo Astrea notando como su cuerpo tenia múltiples heridas de la batalla contra esos muertos –ya que, no creo que sea un problema- hablo la rubia siguiendo su camino pesadamente al sentir como sus piernas le fallaban por tal brutal gravedad pero aun así continuo su camino llegando al templo de Leo notando que se encontraba vacío –genial, al menos esta está vacía- opino Astrea hasta sentir una presencia detrás suya que la ataco desprevenidamente –así que tú eres la alumna de mi alumno- comento cierta peli roja que paseaba por ahí ante una debilitada Astrea que sudaba sin parar y respiraba agitadamente sintiendo como su vista se nublaba poco a poco -¿Quién eres tú, responde?- pregunto la rubia con su hombro lastimado –soy un caballero de plata, Marin del Águila y maestra del caballero Pegaso- proclamo Marin en frente de una atónita Astrea que no esperaba eso –eso quiere decir que tú eres…- decía Astrea muy atónita –sí, soy la maestra de Seiya, por lo tanto también soy tu maestra- declaro Marin caminando hacia Astrea que solo se paraba poco a poco pero de un momento a otro sintió un golpe en el vientre mandándola contra unos pilares quedando muy lastimada –por lo que me contaron, fuiste elegida por Seiya para ser entrenada por él- aclaro Marin notando como Astrea se repuso al instante atacando sin tregua alguna con algunas heridas en su cabeza pero Marin respondió con un codazo en su vientre para luego agarrarle de la mano y azotarla contra el muro –ahora veo porque Seiya te eligió, eres igual a él, atacas sin pensar en alguna estrategia aparte de ser terca y testaruda- comento la peli roja contestando un ataque de Astrea y mandarla a estrellar con algunas columnas de por ahí –ese traje te queda muy bien, recuerdo que se lo regale a Seiya cuando entreno conmigo el primer día- declaro Marin formando una sonrisa detrás de su rostro ante una Astrea muy agitada –de modo que eres la maestra de mi maestro, eso también te hace mi maestra, pero no me importa los obstáculos, tengo que atravesar esta casa y lo hare a como dé lugar- añadió Astrea arremetiendo contra Marin que la esperaba lista para el combate –eres idéntica a Seiya, no escuchas, no planificas, no haces caso… y eres muy terca para perder- hablo Marin sujetándola del brazo y arrojarla contra varios pilares de la casa dejando moribunda a Astrea que apenas si se mantenía en pie –no pienso retroceder, tengo una misión, y esa es la de atravesar las 12 casas del Zodiaco- grito Astrea lanzándose salvajemente hacia Marin que por un momento pudo ver a Seiya detrás suyo cuando era más joven y lucho contra los doce caballeros dorados para salvar a Athena aunque a último momento Marin esquivo el ataque pero su máscara presento una pequeña fisura –(en qué momento lo hizo, no pude verlo)- pensó detenidamente Marin notando como Astrea estaba a punto de colapsar por lo que la agarro justo a tiempo –supongo que perdí- admitió Astrea apenas consiente –puede que sí, puede que no, pero a último momento me superaste porque baje la guardia- decreto Marin dejando el cuerpo de la rubia en el suelo –puedes pasar, te lo has ganado, mándale saludos a mi alumno- indico Marin dándole la espalda observando que Astrea ya no podría ponerse de pie por el mero hecho de estar mal herida –Seiya te está esperando, no lo decepciones- hablo Marin retirándose dejando a una impactada Astrea –mi maestro… me está esperando- susurro para ella misma y luego levantarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban –no tengo tiempo que perder- afirmo la rubia siguiendo los escalones sintiendo como su cuerpo ya no respondía sus órdenes por la gravedad. Llegando al templo de Virgo intento atravesarlo aunque se le dificulto porque siempre corría en la palma de buda demostrando que no había escapatoria pero recordó brevemente que en alguna ocasión estuvo junto con Seiya cuando se enfrentó a Tomoki en aquel templo de monjes –si es la única forma, tendré que hacerlo- mando Astrea meditando en la misma pose que lo hacia el anterior Santo de Virgo conectándose con su verdadero yo y pudiendo salir de ahí sin mucha dificultad física, lo que la molestaba era su cerebro por no estar acostumbrada a pensar tanto tiempo llegando al templo de Libra notando que no había ninguna tramo por lo que se tomó su tiempo para descansar por las heridas sufridas en combate notando que el sol saldría pronto y apenas había avanzado hasta Libra –maldición, en que pensaba mi maestro al hacerme pasar por todo esto- grito Astrea muy enojada al pensar en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora –si no llego pronto no podre desayunar- declaro Astrea saliendo lo más rápido de ahí rumbo al templo de Escorpio donde parecía no haber nadie hasta que de un momento a otro sintió una pequeña descarga en su cuerpo inmovilizándola por completo –que diablos está pasando, mi cuerpo no responde- comento Astrea notando como una figura se acercaba poco a poco –con que tú eres la alumna de Seiya, pero parece que no eres la gran cosa- decía una mujer con cabello verde que se acercaba hacia una furiosa Astrea –y que si lo soy- grito Astrea intentando liberarse –en alguna ocasión me enfrente a Seiya y perdí, como tú eres su alumna, te corresponde darme la revancha- afirmo la mujer de pelo verde arremetiendo contra Astrea que no vio el ataque que por poco y la manda volando fuera de la casa de Escorpio –debo admitirlo, eso sí me dolió- declaro Astrea escupiendo sangre sintiendo como sus órganos le ardían producto del ataque eléctrico de su oponente –perdona mis modales, soy Shaina de Ofiuco un caballero de plata- admitió la nueva combatiente –con que esas tenemos, entonces pelea- advirtió Astrea notando como en un pestañeo Shaina ya se encontraba a un lado suyo –a diferencia de Marin, yo no soy tan blanda como para permitirte pasar por este templo sagrado- hablo peli verde agarrando la cabeza de la rubia y estamparla contra el suelo con varias descargas de electricidad mortales para cual quiera destruyendo el campo a su alrededor –debe ser un milagro que hayas llegado hasta aquí, tal vez Seiya se equivocó contigo- menciono Shaina haciendo enojar a Astrea que poco a poco se levantaba –tú no eres nadie para juzgarme- hablo Astrea levantándose mientras su ropa de entrenamiento se desintegraba un poco por tremenda descarga de electricidad dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

Cabe resaltar que Shaina no dejaba de ver como esa niña no mayor de 14 años poseía semejantes pechos pensando por breves momento que Seiya era un pervertido con ella –entonces demuestra que me equivoco, no con palabras, si no con tus acciones- alerto Shaina quien cargo contra Astrea que hizo lo mismo chocando los puños ambas mientras el lugar se derrumbaba poco a poco finalizando con ambas, Astrea había caído de rodillas votando sangre por los labios sintiendo como su hombro había sido lastimado por los relámpagos de Shaina –puedes pasar, te lo has ganado- comento la peli verde dándose la media vuelta sorprendiendo a la voluptuosa –tu mascara… se rompió- dijo Astrea notando el verdadero rostro de la peli verde –vamos, más vale que te vayas, pronto amanecerá- advirtió Shaina saliendo de ahí con una sonrisa –gracias por todo- hablo Astrea haciendo una pequeña reverencia pero al hacerlo sintió como todo su cuerpo le cobraba el dolor –más vale que desayune como reina maestro- dijo Astrea partiendo hacia Sagitario con una vara de madera que había encontrado por ahí llegando a su destino –con que este es el templo de mi maestro, supongo que no habrá nadie por aquí- señalo Astrea aventurándose por esos lugares donde le ocurrieron muchos sucesos inexplicables, desde caer a una cueva subterránea, ser atacada por rocas seguido de una gran inundación que casi la matan hasta tener que saltar un enorme precipicio –un poco más y esa no la contaba- dijo Astrea respirando muy agitada al no poder levantarse sintiendo su cuerpo más pesado de lo normal –si todos me vieran así, se burlarían sin lugar a dudas- dedico Astrea recordando el juramento con Seiya –es cierto, todavía no puedo darme por vencida- dijo la rubia saliendo del templo de Sagitario aun arrastrándose por los suelos llegando al templo de Capricornio donde todo parecía sospechosamente normal –(algo no cuadra bien aquí)- pensó Astrea estando alerta por si algún caballero de plata apareciese saliendo del templo con mucha facilidad hasta que sin previo aviso un tajo de una luz impacto en la pierna de Astrea quien sangraba por su herida tratando de divisar al culpable notando que no había nadie –sal de ahí cobarde y pelea como hombre- grito Astrea esquivando varios tajos de aquella energía pero nadie salía a darle cara hasta que recordó un relato de Lucy donde le contaba que la voluntad de los caballeros dorados aún permanecía en las armaduras y por consecuente también su espíritu por lo que dedujo que aquel Santo de Capricornio no la dejaría pasar tan fácilmente –que debería hacer, no cuento con mucho tiempo- relato Astrea viendo a lo lejos los primeros rayos del sol asomándose por las montañas –tendré que abrirme paso hacia la salida- declaro la rubia tomando aire y salir disparada esquivando cada mortal tajo que la enviaban llegando a salir del templo de Capricornio por completo –por poco y me alcanza- admitió Astrea arrancando un pedazo de su ropa y vendarse la herida para no sangrar más de lo necesario y luego partir rumbo al siguiente templo de Acuario donde apenas si se veía una pequeña salida –vaya que le gustaba el frio al guardián de este templo- indico la voluptuosa notando como un aire frio salía del templo, ya adentro, la rubia no comprendía como es que una persona podría sobrevivir a ese frio descomunal haciendo memoria donde recordaba que el anterior santo de Acuario era conocido por el más fuerte caballero del hielo –me pregunto cómo le ira a Lucy- pronuncio Astrea en forma chibi abrazándose así misma buscando calor.

Ya saliendo del templo de Acuario, para Astrea fue toda una odisea pasar ese lugar, claro que tenía todo el cabello congelado y estaba cubierta de nieve hasta la cabeza –pensé que nunca podría salir de ahí- declaro la rubia cayendo al suelo muy cansada –animo, solo falta un último templo- afirmó Astrea caminando hacia el templo de Physis donde tampoco había nadie pero al salir del lugar se topó con un enorme jardín de rosas rojas como la sangre –que raro, nunca me hablaron que existía un jardín por estos alrededores- pronuncio Astrea sin mucho interés partiendo rumbo a la cámara del patriarca sin darse cuenta en el peligro que se encontraba –es extraño, siento que mi cuerpo pierde las pocas energías que me quedaban- añadió la rubia sintiendo su cuerpo muy pesado y más aun con la gravedad aumentada a 1000 –si esto continua, moriré sin lugar a dudas- dedujo Astrea tosiendo sangre –tendré que correr- afirmo la voluptuosa corriendo lo más que le permitían sus piernas pero con cada paso sentía como sus sentidos se debilitaban poco a poco al punto de quedar inconsciente sintiendo como las espinas le rasguñaban las piernas –aparte de ser un tranquilizador, ¿también tiene veneno? Qué clase de maestro intenta envenenar a su alumna el primer día de entrenamiento- protesto Astrea en forma chibi tropezando a solo unos escalones de llegar a la cámara del Patriarca sintiendo que ya todo había acabado ahí aunque… de la nada una sombra salía del Templo del Patriarca sorprendiendo a la rubia quien pensó que ya había acabado pero…

Seiya la veía mientras devoraba un pedazo de carne enorme en frente de una Astrea que solo babeaba por querer probar un poco –hoy, no se supone que deberías estar en el templo de Athena en 15 minutos exactos- señalo Seiya hacia el sol que estaba punto de salir –es que no piensa ayudarme maestro, ya llegue hasta aquí, podría darme una mano- pidió Astrea armando un escándalo viendo como Seiya comía ignorándola olímpicamente –ya deja de chillar, además de que esto es algo que tú debes hacer por tu propia cuenta y si no quieres perder tu desayuno, será mejor que te apresures- dedico Seiya retirándose de ahí dejando impactada a Astrea, que paso con la promesa que él iba a protegerla por ser su maestro -¿entonces me abandonara aquí como un perro?- decreto Astrea enfadada a punto de romper en llanto mientras Seiya paraba en seco su caminata –técnicamente sí, no pienso ayudarte para que completes tu entrenamiento, si quieres lograr algo, hazlo usando tu propia fuerza- menciono Seiya dando cara a Astrea que apenas si podía verlo –en un combate, es 1 contra 1, nada de interrupciones, es lo que define el orgullo de un caballero, es en esa pelea donde defiendes tu honor, ya sea que mueras o venzas, lo importante es que des todo de ti misma para vencer al rival, en el camino del guerrero no existe los atajos- pronuncio Seiya cruzándose de brazos ante una atónita Astrea –maestro, responde esto, si tuvieras que elegir entre la vida de tus compañeros y la misión de proteger el mundo ¿a quién escogerías?- pregunto Astrea mientras jadeaba por sentir como su cuerpo le fallaba en los sistemas motrices pero aún estaba lo suficientemente cuerda para escuchar la respuesta de su maestro, hubo un silencio enorme luego de esa pregunta –elegiría salvar el mundo- respondió Seiya secamente dejando en shock a Astrea quien solo apretó sus dientes y abalanzándose sobre Seiya atinándole un golpe en la mejilla del peli café que ni se inmuto ante ese golpe –sí, ya sabía de ante mano que esa seria tú primera reacción- señalo Seiya con una sonrisa –no puedo creer que arriesgaría la vida de los demás para salvar el mundo, es que acaso no tiene sentimientos- hablo Astrea aplicando más fuerza en su puño solo para ver como Seiya agarraba su muñeca –aun eres una mocosa, dime, de que te sirve tantos años de experiencia en combate, si no puedes comprender algo tan simple como esto- hablo Seiya seriamente –no lo escuchare, yo jamás dejaría atrás a mis amigos, de que me sirve salvar el mundo si no puedo salvar ni la vida de mis queridos amigos- rugió Astrea sintiendo como era levantada de la muñeca por Seiya sin poder liberarse –una vez maldije este mundo luchando por Athena y otros caballeros pero los amigos que me aprecian y mi hermana quien confió en mi me han cambiado, yo cumpliré el deseo que mis amigos y mi hermana querían volver realidad con el precio de sus vidas, lo que debería hacer ahora, no es orar por la paz de sus almas, si no pelear por ellos, no debo desperdiciar la valiosa vida de mis amigos y mi hermana– proclamo Seiya elevando su cosmos ante Astrea que sentía un poco de temor por estar perdiendo sus 5 sentidos por el cosmos de Seiya –no puedo entender eso, como puedes luchar sin sentimiento alguno maestro- hablo Astrea derramando unas lágrimas sintiendo su cuerpo muy debilitado para caer al suelo pesadamente hundiéndose en la tierra por la gravedad –adelante Astrea, sin tus 5 sentidos, lo único de lo que puedes depender es del principal cosmos, el séptimo sentido- decreto Seiya caminando en dirección contraria dejando a Astrea en el piso –así que así terminare, sabía que alguien como yo no podría vivir en este mundo- añadió Astrea sintiendo una oscuridad inmensa apoderarse de ella. Ya más delante de la cámara del patriarca, Seiya se encontraba con Lucy –no crees que fuiste un poco ruda con ella, el 7 sentido no es algo que se despierte de la noche a la mañana- opino Lucy un tanto preocupada por la rubia –ya deberías saber mejor que nadie que Astrea no es una mujer que se rinda fácilmente, quiero creer en ella y estoy seguro que se pondrá de pie- protesto Seiya seriamente mientras a lo lejos Astrea batallaba por su vida sintiendo que todos la habían abandonado en el mundo hasta que de un momento a otro escucho algo –(alguien está llamándome, es una mujer, no puedo distinguir quien es, pero su voz es muy cálida… como la de mi maestro)- pensó Astrea viendo una silueta en la oscuridad que poco a poco se notaba más claro –Astrea, tú ya no estás sola, tienes grandes amigas esperando por ti y también a Seiya quien confía en ti, ahora Astrea, levántate, demuéstrame que mi hermano no se equivocó contigo- hablo una mujer en frente de Astrea quien no sabía quién era, solo que tenía ciertos rasgos con su maestro Seiya –esa voz me está llamando, puedo sentir claramente su bondad como la de Seiya, es cierto, nacimos en esta época y compartimos en mismo tiempo, peleare junto a mi maestro por el mismo propósito, mi valioso maestro, puedo sentir su cosmos aunque no tenga mis sentidos, este debe ser el principal cosmos, el 7 sentido- dijo Astrea levantándose poco a poco tosiendo sangre viendo oscuridad absoluta aunque un leve cosmos dorado emanaba de ella –debo lograrlo, no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente- añadió Astrea explotando su cosmos y corriendo lo más que podía hacia la alcoba del gran Maestro encontrándose a Seiya y Lucy conversando, segada por la ira, ataco a Seiya quien pudo verla emanando un cosmos comparable al de un caballero dorado –así que pudiste lograrlo, ahora demuéstrame los ideales por los que peleas- ordeno Seiya ante una furiosa Astrea que arremetió contra Seiya, sus movimientos ahora eran más rápidos y precisos, pero carencia de coordinación por lo que Seiya los paraba con algo de dificultad –maestro, pensé que usted era diferente, pero sus principios de arriesgar la vida de sus amigos por la paz del mundo… no lo perdonare- grito Astrea eufóricamente destruyendo el suelo y partiendo rumbo hacia Seiya quien la esperaba listo…

Aunque a ultimo segundo, todo se detuvo, Seiya tenía dos de sus dedos en la frente de Astrea calmándola pero esta se encontraba llorando –confié en usted, pensé que era diferente a los demás pero esto…- hablo débilmente Astrea –como te lo dije, arriesgaría la vida de mis amigos por la victoria en contra de los Dioses pero…- declaro Seiya –no solo mis amigos son los que arriesgan la vida, yo también estoy listo para morir, con gusto aportaría mi vida por la victoria del mañana- menciono Seiya ante una atónita Astrea –no entiendo, que quiere decir- decía Astrea rompiendo en llanto –veraz, así como los tengo a ustedes como mis amigos, también tengo mis queridos compañeros de armas, nosotros juramos proteger este mundo aun si debemos arriesgar nuestras propias vidas, crecimos sin familia y conocemos la soledad, el hambre y el odio. Por eso es que combatimos, no queremos que ninguna otra persona pase por lo que nosotros pasamos- declaro Seiya seriamente impactando a Astrea –pero ese no es motivo para que arriesguen sus vidas, lo más importante es su amistad- decreto Astrea –no confundas lo que te dije Astrea, nosotros estamos listos para morir en batalla, ese es el deber de un caballero, pelear por el mañana de los demás y otorgarle un nuevo futuro- aplico Seiya retirándose de ahí hacia el templo de Athena dejando a Astrea y a Lucy quien se fijaba como Astrea apretaba sus nudillos por sentir impotencia –maestro idiota, idiota, idiota. Qué sentido tiene ganar una batalla si pierdes la vida- proclamo Astrea furiosamente para luego sentir una cachetada por parte de Lucy mientras se tocaba la mejilla roja por el impacto -¿Por qué, Lucy?- pregunto Astrea algo triste –te preguntas que caso tiene ganar una batalla si pierdes la vida, es claro que no sabes nada de arriesgar tu vida por algo que aprecies, nosotros los caballeros, estamos preparados para morir, no importa a que enemigo debamos enfrentarnos o cuantos compañeros perdamos en batalla, debemos mantener nuestra cabeza en alto, es triste pero mucho peor sería ver como sus muertes sean en vano- hablo Lucy seriamente hacia una Astrea que solo bajo la cabeza enfureciendo a Lucy quien la sujeto del cuello mientras la levantaba en el aire –te pondré en una situación, depende de lo que me digas, te dejare vivir- amenazo Lucy ardiendo su cosmos rojo como el fuego –¿de qué me estás hablando?- pregunto débilmente Astrea sintiendo como no podía respirar –calla y escucha, supongamos que hay una batalla de vida o muerte por el destino de la tierra, todos han caído en batalla incluyéndome quedando Seiya y tú que son los únicos en pie, pero apareciese un enemigo tan poderoso que los mismos Dioses temen, Seiya te pide que sigas tu camino y no mires hacia atrás sin importar lo que pase ¿Qué arias?- pregunto Lucy impaciente por la respuesta de Astrea que solo temblaba ante el poderío de Lucy –yo… yo…- decía Astrea sin encontrar una respuesta contundente –muchos de tus amigos murieron en batalla creyendo en ti, desperdiciarías sus vidas inútilmente sabiendo que ellos nunca te perdonarían por dejar morir miles de vidas inocentes, por culpa de tu debilidad, solo por no poder dejar atrás a Seiya, estoy segura que el querría que siguieras hacia adelante sin importar nada cumpliendo el deseo por el cual todos arriesgaron sus vidas- rugió Lucy estampando a Astrea con una pared –no podría dejar a mi maestro, no me perdonaría si el muriese, no quiero dejar morir a nadie, no quiero, no quiero- acato Astrea rompiendo en llanto sintiendo como el brazo de Lucy se posicionaba en su corazón pensando que la asesinaría por ser tan débil pero…

Lo único que sintió fue un dedo en su pezón que la estremeció –tonta, Seiya nunca moriría, nadie lo haría- hablo Lucy seriamente disipando su cosmos –a que te refieres, si ellos mueren, todo se acabó, ya no podrían resucitar- Grito Astrea furiosamente –ellos no morirán, siempre que los lleves en tu corazón y los recuerdes como el gran hombre que fue, jamás morirán- menciono Lucy dándole la espalda a Astrea que aún estaba confundida –aun cuando nuestros cuerpos sean destruidos o que nuestra alma sea desintegrada… nuestro cosmos es inmortal- grito Lucy a todo pulmón dejando a Astrea quien no podía sacar esas palabras de su cabeza –nuestro cosmos es… inmortal- dijo Astrea arrodillada mirando el cielo recordando por qué su maestro la había acogido –confió en ti maestro, si nuestros cosmos es inmortal, entonces yo también lo creeré- hablo débilmente Astrea siguiendo su camino llegando al templo de Athena notando que ya había salido el sol donde Seiya y Lucy la esperaban

–escucha Astrea, tal vez me sobre pase contigo…- decía Seiya sintiendo un abrazo de la rubia que lo impacto por completo, pues hace un rato lo ataco a muerte –perdón maestro, no pude ver más allá de sus enseñanzas, incluso levante mis puños contra usted, ahora entiendo por qué me puso todas esa pruebas- indico Astrea siguiendo con su abrazo hacia Seiya quien no podía estar más orgulloso de su alumna correspondiendo el abrazo –yo también estoy lista para arriesgar mi vida, por este mundo, por sus habitantes, por usted- menciono Astrea seriamente impresionando a Seiya –aun eres joven para morir, pero llegado el momento de mi muerte o la de otros, no mires atrás y nunca te arrepientas de nada, mantén tus emociones fuera de la batalla, antes de ser una mujer, recuerda que nosotros somos caballeros y como tal, debemos pelear hasta nuestro último aliento, Olvida lo que te hirió en el pasado, pero nunca olvides lo que esa herida te enseño- menciono Seiya con una sonrisa madura hacia Astrea quien solo se puso a llorar desconsoladamente sobre Seiya apretando la camisa roja de Seiya cabreando un poco a Lucy que no soportaba ver como lo abrazaba a su hijo sin vergüenza, después de todo Astrea parecía media desnuda frente a Seiya que no se daba cuenta –es una pena, que hare con toda esta comida, supongo que se desperdiciara- comento Lucy revelando un enorme bufet en una enorme mesa donde Astrea apenas reconoció el olor, salto encima de la comida para ponerse a desayunar –pero cuando, nunca vi esta comida por aquí- hablo Astrea muy alegre –es tu bienvenida al santuario, Seiya se tardó mucho para cazar esos animales por todo el mundo- indico Lucy arruinando la sorpresa mientras Seiya le decía que no era necesario mencionar eso y sin darse cuenta Astrea solo empezó a derramar una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos asustando a los dos presentes –gracias, nunca antes me habían tratado así, unos fingían conmigo, pero ustedes son sinceros, prefiero una verdad amarga que una dulce mentira, de verdad se los agradezco- menciono Astrea inclinando la cabeza hacia Seiya y Lucy –será mejor que empieces a comer, Seiya también tiene hambre- indico Lucy hacia Astrea quien noto como su maestro empezó a devorar su desayuno –maestro, eso es jugar sucio, yo también tengo hambre- dedico Astrea uniéndose a Seiya –camarón que se duerme, se lo lleva la corriente- aclaro Seiya devorando todo lo que veía ante una Lucy con una gotita de sudor en la nuca –hace un rato discutían sobre quien tenía la razón, ahora parece que se reconciliaron- opino Lucy con una sonrisa agradable viendo el amanecer que indicaba un nuevo día

 ** _EN ALGUN LUGAR REMOTO DE SANTUARIO…_**

El trio se encontraba en una terreno apto para entrenar, este lugar fue decidido por Seiya quien al igual que Lucy conocía muy bien el santuario –maestro, no podríamos descansar un poco, acabo de comer- decreto Astrea sentada en una roca junto con Lucy que mantenía una sonrisa maternal en todo momento –deja de quejarte y ven que ya tengo planeado tu siguiente etapa- ordeno hacia Astrea quien se acercó hacia Seiya esperando las ordenes –a partir de aquí te explicare tu entrenamiento, así que presta mucha atención, no me gusta repetir dos veces- indico Seiya –como ordene maestro- hablo Astrea muy feliz de empezar su verdadero entrenamiento –como sabrás, desde las 3:00 de la mañana hasta las 8:00 de la mañana tendrá que recorrer todas las casas del Zodiaco, cada día vendrán retos cada vez más difíciles, de lo único que dependerás será de tu propio cosmos para sobrevivir- proclamo Seiya viendo que Astrea levantaba la mano –eto maestro, en el templo de Leo y escorpio me encontré con dos caballeros de plata, una era su maestra y otra que no conozco- opino Astrea cubriéndose su pecho con sus dos manos –veo que ya lo notaste, ellas dos serán parte de tu entrenamiento, tendrás que vencerlas para pasar de Templo… y cambiando de tema, será mejor coser tu traje lo más pronto posible- dijo Seiya volteando su rostro notando como Astrea estaba casi a la desnudes mientras su nariz perdía amucha sangre por lo que veía –maestro, no me vea por favor- declaro Astrea encogiéndose mientras se cubría sus partes íntimas ante la vista de Lucy quien veía todo esto con mucho carisma –parecen una pareja de recién casados- opino Lucy haciendo sonrojar a Astrea quien solo tartamudeaba intentando encontrar una excusa al compás que Seiya se desangraba por todo el cuerpo intentando no pensar en eso –pero bueno, trae tu traje que yo te lo arreglo- menciono Lucy hacia Astrea quien fue atrás de unos arbustos a quitarse la ropa fijándose en que Seiya no la espié –tranquila Astrea, si mi hijo intenta hacer algo, tenga por seguro que no saldrá con vida regresando a casa- dedico Lucy sonriendo pero al mismo tiempo irradiando un aura de maldad pura que hizo estremecer al peli café recordando los días de su infancia donde Lucy lo castigaba por su comportamiento, desde chancletazos, palazos, nalgadas hasta el famoso chicote que tenía en casa esperando ser usado –ya termine- hablo Astrea saliendo de los arbustos sacando a Seiya de sus días de tormento viendo que Astrea ya estaba lista para el entrenamiento –como me veo maestro- pregunto Astrea un tanto apenada por sentir como su traje le apretaba un poco el pecho ante un Seiya que solo estaba petrificado pero recupero su compostura lo más rápido posible –te ves bien- fue lo único que dijo Seiya mirando hacia otro lado rojo como tomate alegrando a la rubia –como Seiya no podrá darte las instrucciones para tu entrenamiento, yo lo hare- indico Lucy caminando en frente de Astrea que esperaba ordenes –bien, desde las 9:00 P.M hasta las 3.00 A.M harás ejercicios físicos, de 3:00 A.M hasta las 4:00 A.M tendrás tiempo de comer, de 4:00 A.M hasta las 10:00 A.M entrenaras en el arte del combate, desde cómo se formó el cosmos hasta las grandes leyendas de la mitología griega, en pocas palabras estudiaras- proclamo Lucy dejando en shock a la rubia, no por el hecho de que su cuerpo iba a ser explotado al máximo durante 2 meses, era por el hecho de tener estudiar, eso sí le asusto –por favor, hágame lo que quiera pero no me haga estudiar- menciono la rubia suplicando de rodillas ante una risa juguetona de Lucy que ansiaba que llegara la tarde, después de todo, Seiya también necesitaba estudiar –los estaré esperando en casa con el almuerzo- atino Lucy retirándose de ahí –como dijo ella, la tarde será una masacre por lo que tenemos solo 6 horas para hacer exprimir lo máximo de tu capacidad física- opino Seiya quien ya estaba recuperado

Luego de unos minutos donde Astrea aceptaba la dura realidad junto con Seiya, decidieron entrenar –maestro, tengo que hacer el entrenamiento con esta gravedad-pregunto muy curiosa Astrea, ya que la gravedad aumentada en 1000 no se había ido, y eso la dificultaba en muchos de sus movimientos –no, vivirás con esa gravedad durante estos dos meses, así que vete acostumbrando a dormir con ese peso, además, eso te ayudara a mejorar tu velocidad- hablo Seiya –como usted diga- añadió Astrea un poco pálida por oír eso –durante una hora, tendrás que hacer 10,000 repeticiones de cada ejercicio empezando con abdominales, planchas, sentadillas, reacción rápida y meditación. En total tendrás que hacer 50,000 repeticiones de cada ejercicio finalizando con una pequeña batalla contra mí de una hora, si no puedes hacer eso o fallas en completar una de las repeticiones, no comerás durante un día- amenazo Seiya haciendo que Astrea se ponga azul empezando por los abdominales –nunca te dije que los hicieras aquí, este es el lugar donde harás abdominales- decreto Seiya señalando una gran cascada que asusto a Astrea que intento correr pero Seiya la sujeto del polo –vamos, será divertido, al menos para mí- indico Seiya –déjeme maldito enfermo- decía Astrea llorando lágrimas al estilo anime siendo arrastrada por Seiya hasta la parte más alta de la cascada para ver como su maestro clavaba una barra de metal al borde del precipicio –listo, ahí será donde hagas tus abdominales- ordeno Seiya lanzando a Astrea al tuvo donde apenas pudo agarrarlo con el miedo de caer –está loco, como planea que yo haga abdominales en esta cosa- grito muy exaltada –elemental mi querida alumna, solo hare esto- proclamo el peli café amarrando una soga al tuvo junto con los pies de la rubia haciendo que su alumna colgase en medio de todo ese precipicio de una soga –el tiempo corre, así que vayas haciendo lo más rápido posible- hablo Seiya hacia Astrea que sin muchas opciones empezó sus abdominales colgando de una soga a muchos metros del suelo

Terminando el ejercicio Astrea sudaba a mares por haber hecho un gran esfuerzo con aquella gravedad mientras que Seiya la llevaba cargándola en su hombro –estas muy pesada Astrea- comento Seiya intentando molestarla –cállate, que es por tu gravedad que subió mi peso- reclamo Astrea hacia Seiya quien sonrió –si tienes energías para quejarte, también las tendrás para lo siguiente- indico Seiya muy feliz hacia una aterrada Astrea que solo pedía piedad –ya llegamos, aquí es donde harás tus planchas- dedico Seiya mostrando una planicie tranquila hasta que se fijó que en ese lugar había un lago de lava donde se podía observar cómo dos piedras enormes eran las únicas que sobresalían en todo ese territorio –acaso planea meterme en ese lugar- decreto Astrea muy pálida –estás loca, como podría hacerle eso a mí alumna favorita, solo planeo esto- indico el maestro arrojando a la rubia hacia los montículos de piedras donde la rubia apenas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para poner sus manos y pies en cada lado respectivamente quedando a solo unos metros de la lava –maestro por favor, sáqueme de aquí, prometo no volver a comerme sus dulces- pedía desesperada por sentir un gran calor en su vientre –perdón, pero no escucho nada, ahora empieza hacer tus planchas que el nivel de la lava aumentara en una hora, si no quieres quemarte termina de una buena vez- hablo Seiya relajándose cerca de una piedra con la perfecta dosis de sol y sombra mientras a lo lejos su alumna hacia el respectivo ejercicio maldiciendo a su maestro

Luego de una hora donde la rubia estuvo a punto de quemarse viva se veía a una chamuscada Astrea y un muy relajado Seiya, cabe decir que el entrenamiento apenas había comenzado –maestro idiota, mire mi cabello, casi se quema por su bendita culpa- recrimino Astrea abrazando su gran melena dorada haciendo sentir un poco culpable al peli café –supongo que tienes razón, pero ya tengo la solución así que date vuelta- declaro Seiya hacia su alumna que obedeció sin rechistar hasta que sintió como su maestro cogía sus cabellos dorados -¿pero qué está haciendo maestro? es un poco vergonzoso- afirmo la rubia sintiendo como Seiya le peinaba el cabello, a decir verdad, Astrea se sentía muy extraña al sentir a su maestro muy cerca de su retaguardia –tu tranquila yo nervioso, no seré un experto pero hago lo que puedo- finalizo Seiya terminando de arreglar el cabello de su aprendiz –sé que no soy un profesional pero… te vez linda- declaro Seiya volteando hacia otro lado levemente rojo con un mohín de vergüenza, después de todo, Astrea en vez de tener su cabello laceo como solía tenerlo, ahora lo llevaba con una cola atada con unas pequeñas flores silvestres que Seiya había encontrado y algunos flequillos en su rostro que la hacían ver más hermosa de lo que ya era –(¿linda? mi maestro me dijo linda)- pensó detenidamente Astrea jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente en presencia de Seiya que intentaba no caer en la tentación del pecado, ya que su hermana Ikaros y su madre adoptiva Lucy lo asesinasen sin testigo alguno –bue… bue… bueno, será mejor seguir con el entrenamiento- ordeno Seiya nerviosamente ante una tímida Astrea que solo jugaba con sus cabellos pensando una y otra vez en el comentario de su maestro al llamarla "linda", al parecer Astrea estaba en otra dimensión por esas palabras

Caminando unos minutos donde ninguno decía nada, llegaron a un lugar muy alto, donde prácticamente se podía ver casi todo el santuario, donde se veía una edificación de tierra puntiaguda sobresaliendo en todo ese terreno –ahí es donde harás tus sentadillas- ordeno el peli café asustando a Astrea –acaso es una broma, nadie puede pararse en ese lugar sin caerse hacia abajo, es muerte segura- grito Astrea rogando por un poco de piedad hacia Seiya que hacia oídos sordos –es una lástima, pero si te caes, te levantas y vienes lo más rápido que puedas que tienes que completar la secuencia de 10,000 repeticiones- hablo Seiya echándose al lado de una roca como almohada esperando a que su alumna haga el respectivo entrenamiento, y así lo hizo pero… -bien, si no hago movimientos bruscos no caeré al vacío- mencionaba Astrea una y otra vez por ver como el más mínimo error la llevaría al mundo de dolor y sin darse cuenta sintió como unos pájaros se posaron en su cabeza –no, fuera, este no es el momento- dedico la rubia hasta que de un momento a otro sintió un frio recórrele la espalda, sus pies ya no pisaban tierra firme, prácticamente pisaba el aire al compás que unos pájaros se reían de ella –si yo caigo, ustedes vendrán conmigo- grito Astrea intentando agarrar unos pájaros pero para mala suerte no pudo por lo que cayó al vacío sintiendo que de seguir así, no llegaría ni a sobrevivir una semana

Así pasaron los minutos donde Seiya se despertaba y veía como una muy sucia y erizada Astrea respiraba agitadamente intentando matar aquellas aves de rapiña por traicionarla en más de una vez –hey, Astrea, déjalos, no seas abusiva- ordeno Seiya –pero maestro, estas malditas me hicieron caer en más de una vez- comento Astrea fijando su atención en Seiya que palideció al sentir la ira de una mujer por lo que no le llevo la contraria, eran los pájaros o el.

Caminando cuesta abajo, Seiya vio el lugar perfecto para el siguiente paso –bienvenida a tu siguiente fase- indico Seiya señalando una gran montaña que estaba partida por la mitad y se podía ver un camino que atravesaba la gran montaña hacia el otro lado –que planea esta vez maestro- replico la rubia tirada en el suelo sin energía alguna –vez ese camino, al final hay una salida, tendrás que recorrer todo esto tu sola, pero ten cuidado con lo que te encuentres- advirtió el peli café -¿a qué se refiere?- pregunto Astrea muy curiosa –vez aquel conejo que está intentando entrar- señalo Seiya hacia una pequeña liebre que se aventuraba hacia lo desconocido, sin embargo, al mero instante que puso una pata en el territorio de la montaña fue atravesado por una piedra puntiaguda que le atravesó el pecho dejándola moribunda asustando y deprimiendo a la rubia quien observo como su maestro la cogió –que intenta hacer maestro- decreto la rubia viendo como Seiya le torció el pescuezo dándole muerte –¿por qué hizo eso?- pregunto Astrea horrorizada de ver ese lado de su maestro –era lo único que podía hacer, la saque de su miseria, además, no recuerdo algún reclamo de tu parte cuando comes la carne- dedico Seiya haciendo recapacitar a Astrea –de donde crees que sale lo que comemos, aquí en el santuario se caza para sobrevivir, toda carne que sirve de alimento es de los animales- contesto Seiya asustando a Astrea quien se tapó por la boca impresionando a Seiya –quiere decir que esta mañana yo…- decía Astrea siendo interrumpida por su maestro –exacto, comimos carne, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable, tarde o temprano iba a morir esa liebre, así es la vida en la naturaleza, el más fuerte sobrevive y no hay nada que podamos hacer- decreto Seiya amarrando el conejo muerto a su hombro –tal vez pudimos…- hablo la rubia ante el peli café –deja de pensar en eso, así es la vida en la naturaleza, matar o morir, esas son las únicas leyes que existen por aquí, no es como en la ciudad donde vas a una simple tienda y compras lo que quieres, esto es la vida real- menciono Seiya hacia su alumna que asimilaba esas palabras –maestro, usted de pequeño, hacia lo mismo- pregunto curiosa la rubia –si, a decir verdad cada día tenía que cazar mi propio alimento, a diferencia de Tomoki, Sohara y Mikako. A mí no me servían el plato en la mesa, tal vez Sugata comprenda de lo que hablo, por lo que he visto, el también caza sus alimentos, muy pocas veces lo he visto en las tiendas, no sé cómo habrás vivido toda tu vida, pero aquí tienes que valerte por tu propia cuenta, yo no estaré toda la vida contigo, cuando llegue el momento tendrás que salir al mundo y demostrar que puedes valerte por tu propia cuenta- indico Seiya impactando a Astrea, hasta ahora ella había vivido un sueño donde le daban todo a la mano, no podía valerse por sí misma, era obvio que tarde o temprano terminara muerta –entonces, que así sea, no dudare en el camino que he elegido, espero aprender más de usted maestro- dijo la rubia haciendo una pequeña reverencia –todavía no me lo agradezcas, mi trabajo es hacer que tu determinación y coraje aumenten junto con tu cosmos, hasta que no haga eso, no puedes darme las gracias- indico Seiya saliendo de ahí –te estaré esperando al otro lado de la montaña- añadió el peli café dejando a Astrea que todavía estaba dolida por ver eso –con que así es la vida, menos mal desperté a tiempo de esa fantasía, aunque me duela, mi maestro tiene razón, si no me acostumbro a este estilo de vida, no podre sobrevivir, tengo que dejar de lado mis dudas y concentrarme en mi objetivo- hablo Astrea corriendo lo más que podía hacia aquella brecha que dividía la montaña donde esquivaba cada filuda piedra que le mandaban, claro que algunas no podía evadirlas por lo que termino herida, aunque pudo salir de aquel lugar justo a tiempo muy agitada y cansada por el sobre esfuerzo que hizo su cuerpo encontrándose con Seiya que lo esperaba sentado debajo de un árbol –por lo visto te fue bien, ten, te traje esto- hablo el maestro entregándole una botella con agua –no te preocupes, es agua de manantial, esta pura y fría- dedujo Seiya observando como su alumna bebía como si su vida dependiera de eso –supongo que termino el descanso, sígueme, toca el siguiente entrenamiento- ordeno Seiya caminando hacia otra dirección seguida de Astrea que estaba un tanto deprimida –si yo fuera tú, trataría de despejar mi mente- opino Seiya ante Astrea -¿Por qué maestro?- pregunto la rubia –digamos que tu siguiente entrenamiento necesita tu mente en blanco- hablo Seiya llevando a la rubia al lugar más alto de toda Grecia –no cree que estamos muy alejados del santuario, apenas si puedo ver la estatua de Athena- indico la rubia viendo que el ambiente del lugar era muy diferente, puesto que se avecinaba una tormenta con grandes vientos –como ya te lo había dicho, tu siguiente entrenamiento consta de la paz mental, en un combate necesitas concentrarte en tu oponente y en cada movimiento que haga, en pocas palabras, tratar de leer sus movimientos- declaro Seiya hacia Astrea –tratar de leer los movimientos de mi rival, creo a ver escuchado eso en alguna parte- afirmo la rubia fijándose en como Seiya la recogía y aventaba hacia la punta más alta de la cumbre donde el viento, granizo, lluvia y cualquier fenómeno ambiental era más fuerte y por consecuente aterrorizase a Astrea que intentaba bajar de la cumbre –ni lo intentes, si lo haces, solo causaras que la tormenta se ponga peor- decreto Seiya impactando a Astrea –eso es físicamente imposible- declaro la voluptuosa frente a su maestro –desde la antigüedad, este ha sido como un cementerio para todos los valientes caballeros que han caído en batalla, darle la espalda a la prueba equivale a insultar el honor de los caballeros, por lo tanto, yo no los haría enojar si fuera tu- dedico Seiya tapándose de la enorme ventisca –entonces que se supone que debo hacer- grito Astrea mientras sujetaba fuertemente la piedra del suelo para no salir volando –mantén tu mente en blanco, concéntrate en hallar tu verdadero potencial, si logras hacer eso, demostraras que tienes un perfecto control sobre ti misma- aclaro el peli café mientras Astrea intentaba mantener la calma al saber que si cae le ocasionaría la muerte por tremenda altura y más aun con la gravedad que aplastaría sus órganos y huesos –si se requiere concentración para esta prueba… ya valí- dedujo la rubia riéndose mientras la tormenta y el granizo la arrojaron por los aires –tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer- opino Seiya caminando en busca del cuerpo de su alumna que salió volando por quien sabe donde

Terminado esa etapa, discípulo y maestro volvían a Grecia a terminar con el entrenamiento y Seiya pudo notar la desilusión de la rubia –no importa no lo logras a la primera, para mantener tus emociones bajo control tardas años, además, siéntete orgullosa, lograste algo que incluso a mí me costó mucho esfuerzo despertar- hablo Seiya levantando el ánimo a su pupila –logre… superarlo- proclamo Astrea con una gran sonrisa –sí, despertaste el 7 sentido, eso no lo hace cual quiera, por lo tanto, es hora de que me enseñes que también lo puedes manejar- indico Seiya posicionándose en pose de batalla en frente de Astrea que también lo imito –con esto culmina el entrenamiento físico de hoy día, así que demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz- menciono el peli café viendo como su alumna se abalanzó sobre el sin decir nada – en un combate, las palabras sobran- afirmo Astrea intercambiando golpes con Seiya que los esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo –buen comienzo… pero- dedico Seiya golpeando la espalda de Astrea y mandarla a volar con algunos árboles –todavía te faltan 100 años para enfrentarme con todo mi poder- rugió Seiya arremetiendo con Astrea que lo esperaba –acaso lo olvido maestro, yo soy su mayor- indico Astrea contraatacando a su maestro que se impresiono por como Astrea había bloqueado su ataque –no por nada he vivido más que usted- opino Astrea arremetiendo con varias técnicas chinas que confundían al peli café por su falta de conocimiento. Así pasaron una hora entrenando donde Astrea, a pesar de carecer el poder suficiente para vencer a Seiya, lo compensaba con sus conocimientos en las diferentes técnicas de combate, cabe resaltar que incluso el peli café se ponía en aprietos por lo que el combate estaba igualado

Ambos ya regresaban a casa, Seiya declaro que conocía una ruta hacia la casa por lo que tomaron un atajo donde tenían que pasar por un pequeño pueblo –maestro, porque todos nos están mirando, no es un poco raro- dedujo Astrea notando las diversas miradas de los habitantes del pequeño pueblo –tal vez sea porque ellos nunca vieron a nadie que tenía alas en la espalda- contesto Seiya como si nada hasta que ambos se toparon con unos niños de no más d años que tenían puesto solo unos trapos llevando muy poca comida y como si la vida los odiase, aparecieron unos hombres adultos que intentaron robarles la poca comida que tenían, aunque… de la nada apareció Seiya que lo golpeo para mandarlo a volar muy lejos de ahí –ustedes, son tan cobardes que le roban a los débiles, me dan asco- proclamo Seiya hacia el grupo de hombres que sacaron sus armas con la intención de matar a Seiya pero este solo incendio su cosmos asustando a los presentes –es un caballero, corran- grito uno del grupo mientras los demás le seguían –(en qué momento lo hizo, es demasiado veloz)- pensó Astrea hasta que se fijó como los niños caminaron hacia Seiya, en total eran 3 niños –muchas gracias señor pero… no tengo con que pagarle- hablo el mayor disculpándose con el peli café –tranquilos, nunca dije nada de pagarme- aclaro el peli café viendo como la menor del grupo le dio una rosa –no es mucho, pero es todo lo que podemos ofrecer- dijo la pequeña al tanto que Seiya lo aceptaba –gracias, en compensación, les daré esto- indico Seiya entregándoles la liebre que traía Seiya, esto alegro a los niños mientras a Astrea le sorprendió –muchas gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias- decía el mayor llorando recibiendo la liebre –pero a cambio te pediré algo- indico Seiya con una sonrisa que impacto a los niños, después de todo, nada es gratis en esta vida –está bien señor, seré un esclavo- admitió el mayor de los 3 –maestro, eso no es un poco exagerado- dijo la rubia viendo que Seiya estaba abusando del poder –en ningún momento dije que te quería como esclavo, pero a cambio… vuélvete más fuerte- añadió Seiya agarrando la cabeza de la menor –vuélvete fuerte para proteger a tus seres queridos, para proteger a tus hermanos y no cometer el mismo error que yo- menciono Seiya con algo de tristeza en la última parte que fue notado por Astrea –de acuerdo, seré mucho más fuerte y protegeré a los demás- hablo el niño mayor retirándose con sus hermanos pequeños dejando a los dos. Astrea solo veía con otros ojos a su maestro, si antes le parecía un completo idiota e infantil como ella, ahora lo veía como todo un adulto mayor –hey, Astrea, despierta que se nos hará tarde- proclamo Seiya chasqueando sus dedos en el rostro de la rubia que reacciono justo a tiempo –maestro ¿Por qué dijo eso?- pregunto un tanto curiosa –simplemente quise motivarlos, ayudar a que tengan una moral más fuerte, aun son jóvenes y pueden hacer muchas cosas- admitió Seiya retomando el camino notando cierta inquietud en Astrea –te distes cuenta ¿verdad?- afirmo Seiya –si, el conejo que usted les ofreció… era el mismo que murió esta mañana al pie de la montaña- indico la rubia con la cabeza baja –el sacrifico de algunos a veces es la felicidad de muchos, tu misma lo vistes, esa liebre murió pero salvo del hambre a esos niños, aplica de la misma forma a los caballeros que nos sacrificamos por las futuras generaciones- declaro Seiya siguiendo su camino con una Astrea muy pensativa y sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a casa donde un olor invadió las narices de ambos que sin nada que decir se abalanzaron sobre la mesa devorando todo lo que veían –al menos me gustaría recibir un gracias- añadió Lucy retirándose al otro cuarto dejando a Astrea y Seiya un poco desilusionada aunque sintió que como era envuelta por un abrazo de Seiya y Astrea –muchas gracias Lucy- dijeron ambos al unísono alegrando a la albina –entonces coman lo más que puedan que después tienen clases conmigo- declaro Lucy con una sonrisa maléfica que prometía parálisis neurocraneal por lo que maestro y discípula intentaron escapar aunque Lucy no se los permitió amarrándolos con sogas por todo el cuerpo y sentándolos en la mesa con mirando una pizarra mientras tenía un látigo grueso que prometía dolor al que no contestase ninguna pregunta. Así pasaron una tarde de horror donde ambos sufrieron como nunca antes por sentir como Lucy abusaba de sus cerebros pero al menos pudieron llegar a la noche donde ambos sentían como las cabezas les iba a explotar –no quiero pasar por eso nunca más- dedico Astrea tirándose a la cama muy agotada, incluso juraría que podría dormirse hasta que sintieron como la puerta se abrió bruscamente revelando a Lucy quien vestía de una profesora muy sexy –hay que aprovechar la noche al máximo, por lo que estudiaran conmigo- declaro la albina asustando a ambos que intentaron hacerse los dormidos –es una pena, supongo que se durmieron, sin embargo…- añadió la albina jalando de las patas a la rubia quien solo grito de desesperación por volver aquel infierno mental pidiendo auxilio a su maestro quien no reaccionaba –de que gritas tanto, él está dormido, además tú no puedes hacer eso por lo que estudiaras conmigo- indico Lucy llevándose a rastras a Astrea quien solo veía como Seiya se salvaba de la violación mental –lo siento Astrea, pero esto es algo que tú debes enfrentar sola- aclaro el peli café hundiéndose en el mundo de los sueños mientras su alumna fue torturada durante toda la noche hasta la media noche, así siguieron los días donde Seiya o Lucy se turnaban para estar con Astrea durante la noche sabiendo que ella no podría dormir como ellos

Así paso 1 mes de tortur… quiero decir, un mes de entrenamiento donde Astrea hacia lo que podía para adecuarse a su entrenamiento, cabe destacar que acostumbrarse fue muy difícil, con eso de subir las 12 casa del zodiaco cada día le era un tormento aunque fue superándolo poco a poco y con ello también a mejorar en sus reflejos, ahora Astrea era mucho más experimentada estando a la par con un caballero de oro novato pudiendo despertar el 7 sentido a voluntad propia y como bono extra podía tocar levemente el 8 sentido, claro, en situaciones de muerte lo hacía, no por nada cada día su maestro Seiya la ponía en situaciones de muerte donde cualquiera hubiera muerto, desde peligrosas pruebas hasta tener que sobrevivir en el bosque durante toda una semana, ahora Astrea era un poco más madura, claro, siempre conservaba rasgos de ser todavía una infantil al igual que su maestro que la acompañaba en diversas bromas en contra de Lucy que terminaban en tragedia, ya que la albina siempre les recompensaba con unas buenas nalgadas a ambos que terminaban llorando pero a la vez divirtiéndose como amigos. Y hoy ya se han cumplido un mes desde la llegada de Astrea al Santuario, ahora todos los pueblos conocían a esta peculiar familia pues a Seiya lo conocían como una leyenda, a Lucy como la mujer más hermosa y fuerte del Santuario para después venir a Astrea como la alumna del hombre más fuerte del mundo, si, la suerte había sonreído a la rubia quien ahora se sentía querida por todos sintiendo que al fin era parte de una familia; como algunos días Lucy daba permiso a los dos para que bajen al pueblo y puedan divertirse, tal vez no había Internet, video juegos ni televisor. Pero eso a Astrea no le importaba, ella amaba jugar con los niños y estos a veces peinaban la larga cabellera rubia de Astrea que la hacían ver muy hermosa frente a Seiya que solo se sonrojaba y era molestado por los niños cuando esto sucedía, todo era normal y justo en esa tarde ambos se disponían a recoger un encargo que Lucy les había dejado –Maestro, apurémonos, prometí a unos niños ir al rio para jugar- decreto Astrea muy feliz pegándose al brazo de Seiya haciendo sonrojar a Seiya pues la rubia llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco hogareño pero que hacia resaltar sus atributos junto con su melena trenzada con varias flores del campo por las niñas que hacían todo lo posible para que Seiya gustase de ella –está bien, yo iré por el encargo, tu ve a divertirte- aclamo Seiya un tanto feliz viendo a otro lado sintiendo un beso en la mejilla –esa es tu recompensa por ser tan buen maestro- indico Astrea con una sonrisa radiante para luego salir lo más rápido posible de ahí con las mejillas rojas pensando en lo que hizo dejando a un muy sorprendido y feliz Seiya –qué más da, si eso la hace feliz por mí no hay problema- dedico Seiya para luego ser elogiado por las personas del pueblo –no es lo que piensan, yo solo…- declaro Seiya un tanto avergonzado –ya era hora Seiya, hazla feliz- dedico un campesino que paseaba junto con su familia –solo espero que sobrevivas a la ira de tu pequeña hermana Ikaros- menciono la esposa del campesino retirándose con todos dejando a un muy asustado Seiya quien solo se cubrió su parte noble recordando las constantes amenazas de Ikaros –supongo que lo que pasa en el santuario… se queda en el santuario- menciono Seiya caminando hacia el encargo exhalando vapor por los oídos pensando en muchas cosas que incluían a Astrea pero al mero rato solo azotaba su cabeza para alejar sus deseos carnales sin darse cuenta de una terrible amenaza que estaba cerca

 ** _LIMITES DEL SANTUARIO_**

Se podía ver como dos figuras vestidas de color negro estaban parados analizando el Santuario con modernos rastreadores, por lo que se veía uno era hombre y la otra mujer –lo encontré, está en una pequeña aldea no muy lejos de aquí- indico la mujer vestida de negro hacia su acompañante –a que esperamos, tenemos que darles nuestra bienvenida- aclamo el hombre seriamente –no crees que el bastardo se enoje por llevarle la contra- proclamo la mujer seriamente –no importa, si empieza hacer un fastidio lo eliminaremos- dedico el hombre igual de serio partiendo vuelo junto con la mujer en dirección donde se encontraba Seiya –nuestra principal prioridad es capturar a Pegaso- afirmo el hombre junto con la mujer

 ** _PUEBLO_**

Todo mundo estaba tranquilo sin saber del inminente peligro que se avecinaba mientras Astrea terminaba de jugar con los niños esta ya se despedía –cuídense, volveremos a jugar otro día- opino Astrea hacia los niños que se fuero con sus respectivas madres dejando a Astrea en el rio quien luego se puso a buscar a su maestro –donde habrá ido, tal vez ya regreso a casa sin mí- indico Astrea con desilusión ya que quería pasar tiempo con Seiya al tiempo que caminaba por una cuadra y tropezó con cierta persona –con que aquí estabas, ven, el sol ya se está ocultando y Lucy está muy cabreada por la tardanza- añadió Seiya sudando a mares recordando cuando la albina casi lo mata por regresar sin Astrea –entonces vámonos, tengo muchas ganas de comer- dedico Astrea caminando por delante de Seiya deteniéndose de golpe -¿sucede algo Astrea?- pregunto el peli café hacia su alumna que solo volteo su rostro un tanto curiosa -sé que no es el momento ni el lugar para decir esto pero… ¿Cómo fue su vida y como se dio la historia de los caballeros? Por lo que me han dicho usted ha sufrido mucho y yo no pude comprenderle a Lucy en las clases- menciono la rubia –bueno, tengo entendido que tu no vistes mis recuerdos así que por dónde empezar, supongo que por el principio- indico Seiya hacia Astrea quien solo lo guio hacia una banca cerca del rio debajo de un árbol –comience maestro- dedico la rubia apegándose hacia Seiya para oír mejor aunque esto solo acelero el pulso de Seiya pero solo opto por contar su historia –cuenta le leyenda que unos jóvenes guerreros nacen cada vez que la tierra se encuentra en peligro junto con los signos zodiacales brillan en el universo, como bien tu sabes yo soy el caballero de Pegaso y soy uno de ellos. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer los entrenamientos con mi maestra Marin, la pelea con Cassios donde obtuve mi armadura y luego en busca de mi hermana decidí partir- relato Seiya a Astrea que solo tenía estrellas en los ojos queriendo escuchar más –maestro, dicen que también te enfrentaste al Santo del Dragón- opino Astrea hacia Seiya -yo choque mis puños con la furia del Dragón, nos enfrentamos los dos en un duelo de honor y quien iba a decir que en el medio del torneo el ave Fénix ante nosotros apareció robando la armadura Dorada de Sagitario- declaro Seiya impactando a su alumna –¿robaron mi armadura? Pero tengo entendido que usted gano y luego sucedió lo del Santuario- acato Astrea mirando a su maestro –estas en lo correcto, las 12 casas que es el camino al Santuario y en cada pelea un Santo de oro como Adversario donde desperté el séptimo sentido ganando batallas en contra del Patriarca- decreto Seiya con tranquilidad recordando esos días –según me conto Ikaros, usted estuvo a punto de morir contra el Santo de Géminis para luego seguir combatiendo en Asgard- opino Astrea con sencillez –así es, el frio hielo me remonto hacia Asgard, los guerreros nórdicos fueron mis rivales, por los zafiros de Odín es que he llegado hasta aquí, ese día no pensé en rendirme salvando a Hilda de aquel hechizo- proclamo Seiya levantando su vista al aire mirando el cielo –increíble maestro, aunque luego de eso hubo un gran diluvio con grandes oleajes- afirmo Astrea recordando cuando el mundo estuvo a punto de hundirse –los mares arremetieron contra el planeta, derribamos los 7 pilares para que se detengan- hablo frente a su alumna que solo brinco de emoción –tengo entendido que fue la primera vez que luchaste contra un Dios, los caballeros del Zodiaco contra Poseidón- declaro Astrea muy emocionada de saber que su maestro no tenía miedo –paso el tiempo y una nueva guerra Santa dio lugar en un escenario recorrido años atrás, el ambiente se estremeció junto con la aparición de nuevos males, los espectros nos atacaron indicando el despertar de Hades- concreto Seiya con una mirada seria que estremeció a Astrea –entonces que paso- pregunto la voluptuosa ante un serio maestro -8 prisiones por todo el inframundo y un enorme muro que nos quiso detener en lo más profundo, la única solución fueron los sacrificios de los Santos de Oro para avanzar hacia los campo Elysios- dijo el peli café volteando hacia otro lado cuando el viento soplo por el alrededor –así que eso paso, se sacrificaron para abrirles el camino- hablo Astrea un poco decaída –no te preocupes, fue algo que de todas formas iba a ocurrir, aunque luego de eso perdí el aliento con mi cuerpo entumecido pero no pude rendirme sin cumplir mi camino escuchando su voz que a lo lejos se me aleja, no fue un sueño, era mi hermana Seika- proclamo Seiya hacia su alumna quien se asombroso –lo siento, no quise…- dijo Astrea un poco arrepentida –tranquila, esa vez ella me dio fuerzas para arder el cosmos ancestral que me dio el cosmos para exterminar ese mal- dedico Seiya muy calmado cerrando os ojos –entonces usted fue todo un héroe- anuncio Astrea abalanzándose sobre Seiya cayendo ambos en el agua del rio –lo siento maestro- fue lo único que dijo la rubia muy apenada para luego escuchar las risas de Seiya –hace tiempo que no reia así- hablo Seiya levantando su rostro hacia su alumna .hemos vencido y pasado cada situación defendiendo a Athena y la tierra poniendo el corazón, dejare el legado a otra generación y eso continuara con la siguiente generación- proclamo Seiya acariciando la melena de Astrea que solo se sonrojo un poco por ver como los jóvenes guerreros que siempre lucharan, unidos por Athena juntos hasta el final. Seiya sin pensarlo dos veces puso la palma de su mano en el vientre de Astrea lo que ocasiono que esta die un pequeño gemido –arde tu interior, eleva tu cosmos, golpea con los puños de tus meteoros- decreto Seiya muy animado frente a su rubia que se le abalanzo sobre el presionando sus pechos con el abdomen de Seiya –tenga por seguro que no lo decepcionare- dijo la rubia frente a su maestro que solo le correspondió el abrazo y salir de ahí sin darse cuenta que el enemigo ya los había visto. Desde cierta distancia la dupla observaba el terreno –así que él es el caballero que ha derrotado a tantos Dioses en el nombre de Athena, se parece mucho a ti- indico la mujer de negro –no te confundas, podremos ser iguales por fuera pero diferentes por dentro- menciono el hombre hasta que se le vino algo a la mente –si no mal recuerdo, tú también eres idéntica a aquella angeloides de cabello rosa- opino el hombre dando en el clavo callando a su acompañante –empecemos que ya me estoy cansado de esperar- ordeno tranquilamente el hombre seguida de la mujer hacia el pueblo donde maestro y alumna se encontraban

Mientras tanto, Seiya ayudaba a unos ancianos con la carga siendo observado por Astrea que platicaba con la esposa del anciano hombre sobre como cocinar –listo, ya está, ahora podrán viajar sin problemas- hablo Seiya hacia los abuelos recibiendo unos anillos muy peculiares –ten, quiero que tú los tengas- dijo el anciano hombre –que se supone que haga con ellos- dijo Seiya muy confundido –estos son los anillos que mi esposa y yo usamos durante 100 años de casados, ahora te pertenecen- indico la esposa del hombre que había dejado Astrea jugando con algunas mariposas –no puedo aceptarlo, ustedes todavía están vivos, además falta mucho para que yo pueda cazarme con alguien- declaro Seiya tratando de rechazar la oferta –tranquilo, aun eres muy joven para eso, pero míranos, nosotros pronto partiremos de este mundo, mi esposa nunca pudo tener hijos por lo que no sabemos lo que es criar a nuestra propia sangre, pero aun así, yo la amo- proclamo El viejo hombre agarrando de la mano a su esposa –por favor, acepta esto como un presente de esta humilde pareja- dedico la anciana mientras Seiya agarraba los anillos de matrimonio –tal vez no sean los más caros y bonitos del mundo, pero ten por seguro que esto representa la unión de toda una generación, estos anillos tienen más de 10,000 años, perteneció a mi familia, aunque yo soy el ultimo que queda, ahora quiero que tú lo lleves- menciono el anciano hacia Seiya que solo miro a Astrea jugando en el campo para sentir como su hombro era agarrado –en alguna ocasión yo conocí a tu hermana Seika, ella era una muy buena mujer, éramos muy amigas, así que un día ella me pidió el favor de entregarte estos anillos, yo acepte por que escuche que eras un hombre de buena fe- decreto la anciana con una sonrisa ante Seiya que quedo impactado –mi hermana hizo eso… por mí- proclamo Seiya intentando no llorar –todo lo que nos dijo es exactamente idéntico a como Seika te describió- acato el anciano empujando a Seiya hacia el campo donde Astrea se encontraba jugando –siempre haz caso a tu corazón, a veces la felicidad puede estar en frente de nuestras narices- indico el viejo hombre hacia Seiya que solo veía a su alumna recogiendo flores junto a los animales como si se tratara de los cuentos de hada –aquella jovencita también es una buena elección, cuídala Seiya, uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde- opino la Anciana retirándose junto a su esposo mientras Seiya hacia una pequeña reverencia ante sus mayores al compás que derramaba lagrimas –muchas gracias, prometo cuidar de estos anillos junto con Astrea- grito Seiya sin darse cuenta que su alumna lo había escuchado –cuales anillos, déjame ver- ordeno Astrea hacia el peli café que solo se sobresaltó escondiendo los anillos al ver como Astrea tenía un mohín de curiosidad y eso la hizo ver linda ante la mirada de Seiya que se hundió en aquellos ojos escarlatas –que me pasa, mi corazón late muy fuerte- decía Seiya agarrándose el pecho sintiendo muchos sentimientos pero todo paro en seco al recordar a Ikaros –(es cierto, yo ya tengo a mi hermana, engañarla no sería justo para ella)- pensó Seiya volviendo en si –anda maestro déjeme ver que le dieron, apuesto a que es comida y no quiere compartir conmigo- indico Astrea abalanzándose sobre Seiya –te digo que no es nada, además, eso es algo personal- amenazo Seiya ante Astrea que se rindió –he, con que una pelea arreglara todo esto, ven te espero aquí- hablo Astrea lista para un combate amistoso viendo como su maestro se paraba y optaba por retirarse hasta que de un momento a otro sintieron una explosión provenir del centro del pueblo –¿pero que, de quien este cosmos tan maligno?- decía Seiya sintiendo como el responsable de ese ataque tenía un cosmos equiparable al de un Dios pero no desprendía ni un rasgo de Divinidad –Astrea, vuelve a casa- indico Seiya ardiendo su cosmos al 7 sentido –pero maestro, acaso no fue por esto por lo que me entreno- menciono Astrea queriendo combatir con esos sujetos –no te confundas, estos oponentes no son cualquier amenaza, pertenecen a otra dimensión a la cual todavía no has accedido, si los enfrentas morirás- afirmo Seiya seriamente lo cual atemorizo a Astrea quien nunca antes había visto esa mirada en su maestro –vete a casa, yo me ocupare de ellos, sin importar nada, no mires atrás- ordeno Seiya moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz desapareciendo de la vista de la rubia. Ya en el centro del pueblo se veía como estos dos sujetos destruían y asesinaban a todo ser vivo que vieran con sus ojos, desde mayores hasta menores de edad, en pocas palabras, toda era una puta masacre –esto es muy aburrido, segura esto atraerá la atención de Pegaso- pregunto el hombre encapuchado –estoy un 99% segura, ese tipo de hombres siempre acude en la ayuda de los demás, pronto vendrá- contesto la mujer encapuchada mientras su acompañante se disponía a matar a unos niños –bueno, te hare caso pero hasta que venga…- dijo el misterioso hombre apuntando su dedo hacia los niños que se encontraban en un rincón –ustedes serán los siguientes en morir insectos- hablo el encapuchado apuntando hacia los niños, sin embargo…

De un momento a otro sintió como un poderoso golpe se hundió en su mejilla mandándolo a volar por todo el terreno a la vez que la mujer encapuchada freno el ataque de su adversario lo que originó una enorme onda de cosmos que termino por levantar un espeso humo, la mujer contesto el ataque para luego disparar de sus dedos un rayo cósmico directo a los niños aunque fueron salvados justo a tiempo por el individuo que mando a volar a aquel desconocido –así que tú eres Pegaso, eres más joven en persona- añadió la misteriosa mujer hacia Seiya quien estaba muy furioso por todo el caos que esos enfermos habían ocasionado –niños, váyanse de aquí, esto se pondrá feo- hablo Seiya incendiando su cosmos destruyendo el suelo a su alrededor –como diga señor- acato el mayor del grupo para luego salir pitando de ahí –tranquilo caballito, solo estamos aquí por ti- indico la mujer señalando a Seiya quien no entendía nada pero por instinto propio movió la cabeza a un costado esquivando un mortal golpe que pudo arrancarle la cabeza –sí que golpeas fuerte, tanto te afecta la muerte de esos terrícolas- menciono el encapuchado hacia toda la matanza que había hecho –son unos dementes y justo por eso los eliminare en estos momento- declaro Seiya atacando sin tregua alguna a ambos adversarios –si no te importa, quiero ser yo quien le de caza- pronuncio el hombre enfrascándose en una batalla a mano limpia con Seiya quien notaba algo raro en su enemigo pero ahora lo más importante era enfrentarse al enemigo


	14. ENTRENAMIENTO PARTE 02

ENTRENAMIENTO PARTE 02

A cada movimiento que hacía, su enemigo lo contestaba como si pudiese adivinarlo al igual que él, era como pelear con su reflejo –hacen un escándalo con una simple pelea, hombres tenían que ser- comento la mujer notando como ambos jóvenes finalizaron su encuentro con un golpe en ambas mejillas retrocediendo unos metros -¿Quiénes son ustedes y que buscan?- pregunto Seiya hacia los dos del frente que aún eran un completo misterio –supongo que no habrá problema si mostramos nuestro rostro- opino la mujer quitándose la túnica negra al igual que su compañero –no veo porque no- proclamo el hombre imitándola, cabe presumir que a Seiya casi le origina un paro cardiaco –esto debe ser un chiste, como puede ser… porque… quién diablos son ustedes, se supone que tu moriste- proclamo Seiya intentando analizar a sus oponentes –por lo que veo esto te impacto- declaro el hombre quien ahora se podía apreciar igual que su compañera –te advertí que aún no estaba listo, pero lo hecho, hecho esta- indico la joven.

Frente al peli café estaban las dos entidades cuyos rasgos eran idénticos a los de Seiya e Ikaros -¿sorprendido? Planeábamos mostrarnos una vez te hayamos capturado pero el impaciente de mi compañero no pudo esperar- respondido la mujer quien poseía las mismas facciones que Ikaros a excepción que toda su vestimenta de angeloides era negra al igual que su cabello con esos ojos rojos que le daban un tono amenazador –a decir verdad, nos parecemos un poco- menciono el hombre quien era una copia perfecta de Seiya solo que al igual que su acompañante también poseía el color negro en todo su cuerpo, inclusive portaba la armadura divina de Pegaso versión negra –hermana, que te paso, porque estas con ese sujeto- pregunto un desconcertado Seiya intentando analizar a los oponentes del frente –te confundes Pegaso, yo no soy la Ikaros que tú conoces, yo fui creada a partir del ADN de la Reina Urano por mi maestro, simplemente llámame Dark Ikaros- añadió la nueva invitada hacia Seiya quien a un no lo podía asimilar, el enemigo frente a el era idéntica a su hermana pero totalmente diferente –entiendo, eres una copia barata de mi hermana, ella nunca asesinaría a gente inocente sin razón alguna- proclamo Seiya haciendo reír a los del frente por ese comentario –si supieras Pegaso, si tan solo supieras…- comento Dark –pero tú, se supone que te vencí cuando nos enfrentamos a Ikki y los caballeros negros- proclamo Seiya seguro de sus palabras –no me confundas con esa escoria, al igual que mi hermana Dark, yo fui creado por mi maestro a partir de tu ADN, pero llámame Black Seiya- contesto seriamente el nuevo oponente del peli café quien solo agacho un poco la cabeza –no entiendo nada de lo que me dicen, solo sé que ustedes son una copia barata de mí y de mi hermana por lo que los eliminare en este preciso momento- rugió Seiya quien se abalanzo sobre sus oponentes con una ira que sorprendió a sus contrincantes –yo no diría copia, simplemente llámanos evolución- pidió Black bloqueando los golpes y patadas de Seiya junto con su hermana que hacía lo mismo –sí que eres fuerte, no por nada causaste terror entre los Dioses del Olimpo… pero no lo suficiente- decreto Dark quien empezó atacar junto a Black arrinconando a Seiya quien tenía dificultades para seguir el ritmo y en un descuido sintió como miles de golpes se incrustaban en su estómago haciendo que botase sangre mientras sus órganos eran aplastados cayendo en una casa –hermano, creo que nos sobrepasamos- dijo Dark notando como habían dejado a Seiya –no te preocupes, él es el tipo de hombres que no se rinden tan fácilmente, lo sé porque comparto su ADN y al igual que el odio perder- menciono Black cruzándose de brazos para ver como Seiya se levantaba con una sonrisa –baya, es todo un honor pelear con el Asesino de Dioses, espero que nuestro combate pase a la historia- indico Dark con sarcasmo observando como Seiya se tronaba sus nudillos –lo admito, son fuertes, subestimarlos podría ser fatal pero…- declaro Seiya chasqueando sus dedos al mismo tiempo que varios golpes impactaron en los hermanos Dark y Black quienes sintieron millones de rayos luz golpear sus cuerpos salvajemente cayendo al suelo –no son los únicos que pueden moverse a la velocidad de la luz- indico Seiya acercándose hacia la dupla quien se levantaba como si nada –es cierto, tus golpes impactaron en nosotros pero a diferencia tuya, yo llevo puesta una armadura Divina mientras que mi hermana lleva su cuerpo cubierto por Aegis lo cual es muy difícil de romper además que tu cuerpo no resistirá mucho tiempo, en cambio tu no llevas protección alguna, como planeas vencernos sin tu armadura- declaro Black parándose y ardiendo su cosmos oscuros junto a Dark observando como un peli café se sacaba unas llamas negras que parecían filudas cuchillas que se habían clavado en su brazo –si son copias creadas a partir de mi gen, deberían saber que una batalla no se decide por la armadura, se decide por el cosmos que uno pueda hacer arder y este veneno no significa nada- afirmo Seiya trazando la constelación de Pegaso para luego votar esas jeringas –tienes toda la razón, pero no tienes a nadie contigo en estos momentos, tienes las de perder puesto que ese líquido es un veneno mortal, temido incluso por los Dioses, sentirás como tu carne se pudre desde adentro- hablo Dark para a la vez atacar al peli café que los esperaba listo para el siguiente round –los enviare al otro mundo para que pidan perdón a las personas que asesinaron sin compasión alguna- contesto Seiya parando el puño de Black –muy lento- respondido Dark quien ataco por encima de su hermano aunque su ataque fue detenido por Seiya quien a duras penas se protegió no sin antes sentir como una línea de sangre se dibujaba por su rostro –no pudiste frenar mi ataque por completo, está más que obvio que no sobrevivirás- indico Black quien concentro una cantidad de cosmos en su mano para luego explotarla en el pecho de Seiya quien sintió como sus pulmones iban a explotar –tu turno hermana- declaro Black para luego ver como Dark golpeaba salvajemente a Seiya en una danza sanguinaria enterrándolo en el piso –este es todo tu poder, que decepción- dedujo Dark para luego sentir como su escudo de Aeguis se resquebrajo junto con la armadura de Black que presentaba una pequeña fisura –imposible, me ocupe que todos sus movimientos quedasen sellados de un solo golpe- atino Black intentando buscar una respuesta –tranquilízate Black, fue solo suerte, aún tenemos la ventaja- indico Dark hacia su hermano –bien, supongo que tendremos que pelear en serio –señalo Black hacia su hermana quienes aumentaron su cosmos al 8 sentido atacando a un moribundo Seiya –(a pesar de ser solo unas copias, no podre aguantar por mucho tiempo, pero tengo que hacer algo)- pensó Seiya para luego retomar la batalla sintiendo como había incrementado la fuerza del rival –maldición- pronuncio Seiya al sentir una llama oscura que le atravesaba el brazo mandándolo a clavar en una roca enorme –todavía no termino- grito Dark lanzando más llamas oscuras que parecían cuchillas que terminaron por atravesar el cuerpo de Seiya, estaba completamente inmovilizado –nunca bajes la guardia Pegaso… podría costarte la vida- dijo Black moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz y apuñalar el pecho del peli café con su brazo en forma de espada –cúlpate a ti mismo por ser tan débil- dijo Black ante un enojado Seiya quien nunca se imaginó verse a sí mismo diciendo eso –canalla- hablo débilmente Seiya intentando liberarse pero solo recibía golpes en su rostro –no dejare que te quedes con la mejor parte, yo también quiero humillarlo- opino Dark quien se unió a la golpiza donde trataban al peli café como saco de boxear. Al terminar se veía como Seiya escupía sangre y estaba en muy pésimas condiciones –creo que fuimos muy compasivos, tu qué opinas Black- comento Dark –que tal si le rompemos algunos huesos, sufrirá pero no morirá- decreto Black para luego sentir como Seiya aun respiraba –no se confíen infelices, la batalla apenas acaba de comenzar- declaro Seiya explotando su cosmos liberándose de aquella prisión aunque dejó al descubierto sus heridas –pero como, se supone que deberías estar casi muerto- Indico Black siendo callado por un poderoso golpe en la quijada que lo mando al cielo donde Seiya lo esperaba propinándole un rodillazo en el estómago sacándole todo el aire para rematarle con una patada en la espalda –sigues tu- grito Seiya dirigiéndose hacia Dark quien ya lo esperaba lista aunque de un momento a otro el peli café desapareció apareciendo en la espalda de Dark –muere…- dijo Seiya intentando acertar un golpe en la cara de su oponente pero al verla tan de cerca le recordó a su hermana Ikaros por lo que dudo unos breves momentos pero lo suficiente para sentir como Dark contraataco agarrándolo de la cabeza y enterrándolo en el piso brutalmente –te daré un regalo de mi parte- proclamo Dark aumentando su cosmos junto Black que ya se había recuperado – ** _PEGASUS RYUSEI KEN-_** exclamaron el dúo mandando millones de rayos luz hacia Seiya que solo pudo tratar de defenderse conteniendo el ataque con sus manos –si dejo que esto impacte, el pueblo será destruido- dijo Seiya ardiendo su cosmos para luego –esto es inaudito, paro nuestros ataques con las manos desnudas ¿Qué clase de hombre eres Pegaso?- pregunto Black viendo como Seiya logro lanzar el ataque hacia el cielo donde hubo una gran explosión cósmica –a decir verdad, yo también les tengo un pequeño regalo- comentó Seiya ardiendo su cosmos superando al de sus oponentes –les demostrare que una copia barata de mi técnica es inútil contra mí- declaro Seiya ardiendo su cosmos nuevamente pero esta vez se notaba el mismo universo dentro de Seiya –reciban la auténtica técnica **_PEGASUS RYUSEI KEN_** – rugió Seiya lanzando destellos de rayos luz superando la velocidad de la luz hacia el cielo donde se encontraban ambos hermanos provocando otra enorme explosión pero esta vez era más potente tanto así que cubrió el cielo por todo el santuario, Seiya solo caía de rodillas respirando agitadamente para toparse a los hermanos quienes apenas habían sufrido un daño considerable –si llevaras puesta tu armadura en vez de habérsela entregado a la Reina Urano, nuestro combate hubiera sido más divertido- opino Black quien descendía junto con Dark con sus escudos muy resquebrajados, la armadura divina de Pegaso de Black lucia muy agrietada mientras que Dark presentaba unos cuantos rasguños en su traje –debo felicitarte Pegaso, aun sin tu armadura nos distes un buen entretenimiento… pero el juego acabo- añadió Dark junto con Black quienes dispararon unos rayos cósmicos de sus dedos atravesando el cuerpo de Seiya mientras que este no gemía de dolor, solo los miraba atentamente como esperando algo –aun no te mueres, vaya que eres un oponente formidable- menciono Black desapareciendo de la vista de todos y aparecer en frente de Seiya quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo sintiendo como era golpeado sin parar en todo su cuerpo y ser clavado de cabeza al suelo donde su doble empezaba a pisarlo una y otra vez sin compasión alguna –si de verdad eres el Pegaso del cual todos hablan, levántate- hablo Dark observando el estado de Pegaso –quédate ahí y no vuelvas a levantarte escoria- proclamo Black fijándose como Seiya hizo caso omiso para levantarse pesadamente –lo siento, pero no hago caso a cucarachas como tú- dijo Seiya hacia un serio Black –te dije claramente que te quedaras ahí- declaro la copia negra de Seiya golpeando el estómago del peli café y seguir con el rostro –hasta que te desangres, jugare contigo un poco más- indico Dark quien también quiso seguir con el combate golpeando salvajemente al peli café que no podía defenderse y ser mandado contra un enorme mástil de madera y justo antes de caer al suelo nuevamente fue atravesado por las llamas negras de la copia de Ikaros quedando clavado en el mástil con varias llamas incrustadas por todo su cuerpo –si creen que rogare por mi vida están muy equivocados estúpidos- menciono Seiya con una sonrisa intentando salir –cuanta arrogancia, incluso estando cerca de la muerte mantienes una sonrisa, eso es admirable, muy pocos guerreros harían eso- comento Dark lanzando una llama oscura a las piernas de Seiya quien solo respiraba agitadamente –con que no gritas, entonces supongo que no habrá problemas si hago esto- añadió Dark lanzando llamas oscuras por todo el cuerpo de Seiya hasta que una se quedó clavado en el corazón de Seiya –no te sobre pases hermana, lo necesitamos vivo- ordeno Black seriamente –lo siento, me deje llevar- contesto Dark con un mohín hasta que solo escucharon carcajadas de Seiya –de verdad creyeron que una simples llamas acabarían conmigo, fui atravesado en más de una ocasión en el maldito corazón, esto no es nada para mí- respondido Seiya soltándose del mástil aunque cuando aterrizo sintió como su cuerpo ya no lo obedecía como antes –no solo eran llamas comunes, estaban envenenadas, así que poco a poco perderás tus 5 sentido y con tu gran pérdida de sangre serás presa fácil- menciono Dark ante un sorprendido Seiya quien solo se sorprendió un poco –entonces más me vale acabar con ustedes cuanto antes- proclamo Seiya quitándose el polo rojo y lanzarse sobre los hermanos sin miedo alguno –estás loco, morirás a este paso- dedujo Black viendo en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba Seiya –eso puede que sea cierto, pero yo estoy listo para morir, pero no moriré solo- grito Seiya chocando su puño con la patada de Dark –acaso planeas llevarnos contigo hacia la muerte- opino Dark muy curiosa –si es necesario, lo hare- respondido Seiya aumentando su fuerza superando a la de sus oponentes haciendo que retrocedan –de dónde saca tanto poder, pensé que ya no le quedaba nada- indico Black –planea usar todo su cosmos en este ataque, ten cuidado- proclamo Dark notando como Seiya se jugaba la vida en aquel ataque –no si yo puedo evitarlo- contesto Black intentando empujar a Seiya con ambas manos más fue detenido de la misma forma por Seiya. Ahora era un combate de fuerza física donde ambos guerreros solo dependían de su propio cosmos –no lo haces mal para ser una copia- comento Seiya haciendo enojar a Black –copia o no, soy mejor que tu- dedico Black presionando más fuerte sin darse cuenta del tremendo punta pie que le encajo en la barbilla mandándolo por los cielos donde Dark lo recogió –no bajes la guardia tonto- menciono Dark –vale, solo me confié- respondido Black para ver como Seiya caía de rodillas escupiendo sangre a montones estando muy pálido con los ojos muy nublados –así que el veneno ya hizo su efecto, matarte será más fácil de lo que pensé- hablo Black –pero solo para estar seguros- dijo Dark disparando a Apolloun en Seiya que no pudo evitarlo recibiendo toda la explosión para luego seguir el pueblo aunque…

-no te saldrás con la tuya maldita- rugió Seiya absorbiendo todo el daño en su cuerpo impidiendo la destrucción del pueblo –no veo porque te empeñas en proteger este pueblo, si no hay nadie aquí- pregunto Black junto con Dark hacia un destrozado Seiya que botaba humo por todos su cuerpo pálido –a ustedes tal vez no les importe, pero hay personas que llaman a este lugar… hogar- respondido Seiya cayendo al suelo mientras se apoyaba en una rodilla –tonto, te lo dije, que tarde o temprano no podrías moverte- grito Black lanzando ráfagas de cosmos que atravesaban el cuerpo de Seiya como si de papel se tratase –esto ya duro más de la cuenta, ahora te acabare de un solo golpe, me pregunto si tu corazón aguantara mi siguiente ataque- comento Dark disparando una llama oscura hacia Seiya que solo pudo ver venir su muerte –(mierda, no puedo esquivarlo)- pensó Seiya cerrando los ojos pensando en recibir el ataque pero este nunca llego ¿la razón? Alguien se había interpuesto en el trayecto

-no dejare que maten a Seiya- hablo una persona inoportuna –quien se supone que eres- pregunto Dark notando a un anciano un poco lastimado mientras veía como otra anciana ayudaba a Seiya a levantarse –vamos niño, aun no te llega la hora, tú tienes que vivir- dijo la anciana hacia Seiya que pudo reconocer la voz de sus salvadores -¿pero qué hacen aquí? Es muy peligroso, huyan de aquí- ordeno Seiya derramando sangre sin parar por las heridas abiertas –no me subestimes mocoso, estos huesos viejos aún pueden aguantar- dijo el anciano quien se sacaba la llama oscura de su hombro –nosotros no tenemos ningún problemas con ustedes, váyanse antes de que cambie de opinión y decida matarlos- proclamo Black hacia los ancianos –no me importa morir, pero no dejare morir a Seiya- grito el anciano poniéndose delante del peli café sirviendo como escudo –estúpido, no digas que no te lo advertí- añadió Black lanzando ráfagas de cosmos que impactaban en el cuerpo del decrepito hombre que solo aguantaba sin gritar –para ser un viejo cual quiera, resistes muy bien los ataques- menciono Dark notando como el pobre hombre caía al suelo –ya basta, no podrán hacer nada, ellos los mataran sin dudar- grito Seiya intentando hacer algo –pero solo recibió una bofetada de la abuela –silencio niño, nosotros estamos listos para morir, no eres el único que no teme a la muerte- declaro la abuela seriamente hacia Seiya –como dijo la vieja, nosotros estamos preparado para morir, además, le prometimos a tu hermana ayudarte en lo que podamos, después de todo, ella nos salvó la vida en aquella ocasión, es lo menos que podemos hacer- contesto el anciano botando sangre por la boca –malditos, dejen de interrumpir en nuestro trabajo- protesto Black lanzando una explosión de cosmos hacia la esposa del anciano y Seiya que apenas si se podía mover –no te lo permitiré- declaro el anciano hombre interponiéndose en la trayectoria recibiendo todo el daño en su cuerpo cayendo pesadamente al suelo –viejo, puedes oírme, aun no puedes morir- grito Seiya intentando ayudar al anciano que apenas estaba vivo –maldito seas viejo, prometiste que ambos partiríamos juntos- hablo la anciana rompiendo en llanto al lado de su esposo –tranquila, pronto podremos estar juntos, no es como si te abandonara- añadió el anciano siendo observados por el dúo de hermanos desde el cielo –si ya terminaron, los asesinaremos juntos para que se vean en el infierno- proclamo Dark lanzando una lluvia de fuego oscuro en forma de cuchillos que prometía la muerte si no se ponían a cubierta –no, no dejare que lo hagas- afirmo Seiya quien se puso de pie recibiendo todas las cuchillas en su cuerpo protegiendo a la pareja que solo veía como Seiya respiraba agitadamente cayendo al suelo de cara exhausto por recibir tanto daño –supongo que este es mi limite- respondido Seiya sintiendo como sus articulaciones estaban todas desgarradas junto con varios de sus órganos aplastados con una enorme hemorragia interior solo para ver como en un parpadeo Dark y Black se encontraban solo a unos metros de el –con esto concluye nuestra misión- dijeron al unísono ambos hermanos intentando atravesar el corazón de Seiya –(así que todo termina aquí, lo siento Astrea, no podre salir contigo mañana… perdóname Ikaros, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte, espero sigas con tu vida)- pensó Seiya en su último segundo de vida aunque…

Los segundos pasaban y el peli café no sentía nada por lo que abrió los ojos topándose con la dura realidad, frente a él se encontraban los ancianos siendo atravesados en el pecho por el dúo de hermanos quienes decidieron tomar distancia pensando que Seiya los remataria pero este solo corrió a sostener a los ancianos moribundos. Los viejos seniles solo formaban una sonrisa ante un Seiya que derramaba lagrimas sin parar -¿porque, porque lo hicieron?- preguntaba Seiya agarrando las manos de los ancianos que se enfriaban rápidamente –ya te lo dije mocoso, le prometimos a tu hermana protegerte… aun a costa de nuestras vidas- respondió el anciano tosiendo sangre junto a su esposa –pero ese no era motivo para que sacrificasen por mí- grito Seiya sintiéndose impotente –no te preocupes por nosotros… la muerte iba a venir por nosotros tarde o temprano- contesto la anciana llorando y acariciando la mejilla de Seiya –oye mocoso, aun tienes lo que te di- pregunto el hombre moribundo con sus pupilas dilatadas ante Seiya que al toque saco los anillos de matrimonio –si los quiere de vuelta, no me opondré- hablo Seiya intentando devolvérselos pero este fue rechazado ante una negativa de la pareja moribunda –solo queríamos asegurarnos que los tuvieras… de ser posible… me hubiera gustado estar presente el día de tu boda para ver en el hombre que te convertiste- proclamo la anciana llorando de emoción mientras Seiya solo lloraba sin parar sosteniéndolos en su agonía –paren por favor, todo saldrá bien, solo aguanten- decía Seiya para sentir como sus manos eran envueltas por las frías manos de la pareja de ancianos donde sostenía los anillos de matrimonio –cuando aparezca la mujer ideal… no la dejes ir… puede que te arrepientes toda tu vida- opino la anciana siendo recostada en el suelo junto a su esposo –pero como dicen por ahí… ante la duda, la más tetuda- dijo el anciano riéndose a carcajadas a pesar de tener la garganta rasgada –viejo pervertido… es por eso que te quiero- declaro la anciana tomando de la mano a su esposo que acepto gustosamente para luego dirigir su rostro hacia Seiya quien solo se maldecía golpeando la tierra pidiendo perdón –alza la cabeza y demuestra lo que vales, eres Seiya de Pegaso, un santo legendario por todos respetados, si la tierra está por medio no puedes ser derrotado- declararon ambos viejos llamando la atención de un Seiya destrozado físicamente como mentalmente –no quiero verlos morir, no así- indico Seiya apretando la tierra sintiéndose débil y estúpido por permitir eso, sintiendo como la vida de la pareja se apagaba –sabes, de haber tenido un hijo… me hubiera gustado que fueras tu- añadió la anciana llorando de felicidad cerrando los ojos poco a poco –Seiya no es así, le mandaremos tus saludos a Seika en el otro mundo… ahora vence a esos malnacidos por mí… y no lo olvides… lleva esto con orgullo cuando camines al altar… ahora tengo que seguir a mi esposa… me está esperando- hablo débilmente el hombre acompañando a su esposa en el sueño eterno llamado muerte, todo era un enorme silencio, incluso el dúo de asesinos permanecía en silencio por respeto a Pegaso. Seiya solo veía como la pareja de esposos había muerto con una sonrisa en sus rostros agarrados de la mano, cabe decir que Seiya estaba dolido por esa pérdida mientras sus ojos contemplaban la macabra escena con un ojo tapado por sus flequillos sintiéndose un miserable por no poder hacer algo para evitar esa tragedia –prometo, que su muerte no será en vano- aclamo Seiya intentando aguantar las demás lagrimas hasta que…

Levanto la mano al tiempo que una parte de la tierra se abrió como si fuera magia alertando a Black –creo que cometimos un error- dedujo impactando a su compañera –que quieres decir- comento Dark viendo junto a su hermano como Seiya levantaba los cuerpos sin vida de los ancianos y los cargaba para luego enterrarlos armando 2 cruces en ambas tumbas, sus ojos estaban tapados por sus cabellos por lo que no se podía apreciar la emoción que desprendía, pero a simple vista irradiaba ira pura dándoles la espalda para poner a orar en frente de ambas tumbas –hay que capturarlo, es lo más misericordioso que podemos hacer- indico Dark junto con Black quienes intentaron atacar a Seiya por la espalda a toda velocidad, sin embrago… dos siluetas se habían interpuesto en el camino haciendo que la angeloides y el Pegaso negro tuvieran que retroceder –no puede ser, más viejos se unen al combate- comento Black viendo el humo que levanto el ataque se veía a dos mujeres inusuales

-quien lo diría, nunca pensé verte en estas condiciones Astrea- añadió Dark Ikaros analizando el estado de la rubia quien venía usando su traje de angeloides –pero en un destello dorado vio como Astrea le atino un poderoso gancho y rematarla con una patada en el vientre mandándola a estrellarse contra varias casas destruyendo medio pueblo. El caballero negro de Pegaso intento atacar a la rubia pero al mero instante de voltear sintió un aura asesina detrás suyo que sin nada que decir le propino un poderoso golpe en la espalda destruyéndole esa parte de la armadura seguido de un punta pie en el rostro arrojándolo junto con su compañera. Una gran cortina de polvo se levantaba por todas partes –nada de pelear a medias tintas, ellas van en serio- indico Black viendo junto a su hermana como en todo ese panorama se denotaban los ojos rojo sangre de Astrea junto con los ojos blancos de Lucy quienes carecían de sentimientos frente a sus rivales –lastimaron a mi maestro, lo torturaron hasta llevarlo al límite, deben saber que no saldrán vivos de aquí- proclamo Astrea con una mirada de rencor hacia el dúo del frente pero antes que esta se abalance como un animal sedienta de sangre, Lucy se interpuso –yo acabare con ellos, tu ve ayudar a Seiya- mando la albina incendiando su cosmos rojo como el fuego del infierno llevando puesto una casaca de cuero negro junto con un polo blanco y unos largos pantalones negros siendo obedecida por Astrea quien solo vio por primera vez como la Lucy amable y gentil ahora tenía intenciones asesinas y maniacas hacia los dos del frente –tal vez ya me conocen pero debo presentarme, soy una madre con un corazón gigante, poseo un poder capaz de destrozar el mundo- advirtió Lucy hacia los hermanos quienes simplemente incendiaron su cosmos oscuro –¿quieren derrotarme? Inténtenlo pero lo dudo- declaro la albina hacia sus oponentes quienes decidieron hacerle caso, no por nada ella causo un gran impacto en la vieja era, igualando a los Dioses, honrando a Athena. Black sabia de ante mano que esos dos de ahí eran considerados hijos de la albina, si querían igualarlos esperarían a la espera –no hay manera de pararme si estoy hecho una fiera, los que quieran matarme caerán a la primera, por sus delitos cometidos ustedes son mi objetivo y les digo que de esta no podrán salir vivos, mi nombre es Lucy, llámenme "Asesina Escarlata" mil batallas saldadas sin heridas en mi espalda- pronuncio Lucy moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz y atacar a Dark y a Black en sus rostros estrellándolos contra la montaña brutalmente quienes se levantaron tratando de divisar a Lucy quien solo apareció detrás suyo agarrándoles el cráneo y llevarlos hacia abajo a una increíble velocidad que casi les parte la columna pero sobrevivieron por la protección de la armadura –maldita, ahora veo porque Ares te quería muerta a como dé lugar- comento Black –soy capaz de dar la vida por los míos, sin tanto apoyo mi corazón estaría vacío, no son solo jóvenes guerreros para mí son algo más, una familia forjada por la que voy a pelear, me da igual si son los Dioses o cualquier Titán, si son enemigos… a Seiya voy a salvar. Sea en el infierno o cualquier lugar, mis hijos lo darán todo al igual que yo que también voy a luchar- proclamo Lucy incendiando su cosmos ante unos muy lastimados oponentes –por desgracia, ver a un hijo sufrir me hizo estallar, acabare con ustedes, los voy a destrozar, las heridas que me harán no me detendrán y jamás pensé ver una réplica de mi hijo en este lugar, aun exhausto por el combate pero te tengo que enfrentar mientras mis hijos corren les tengo que salvar, no permitiré que nadie los vuelva a dañar- aclaro la albina levantando su cosmos y golpeando a la angeloides en su vientre sacándole todo el aire para seguir con Black que no vio el ataque de Lucy que solo se deslizo haciendo explotar el cuerpo de su oponente desde adentro –la batalla final ha comenzado es hora de luchar, solo uno de nosotros puede quedar, para asesinar a Seiya me tendrán que derrotar- añadió la albina ante los hermanos quienes se levantaron nuevamente jadeando un poco mientras Lucy volteo su rostro hacia Seiya y Astrea que estaban cerca de las tumbas –tenerlos como hijo hace que mi orgullo crezca, otra vez recuerdo los tiempos que deje atrás, la infancia de mi Seiya que no olvidare jamás, Astrea, confió en que tú puedas heredar mi voluntad y cuidar de Seiya hasta el final- decreto Lucy expirando su último aliento sabiendo que ha llegado el momento de luchar hasta el final –recuerdo muy bien como luchabas en las guerras santas anteriores incluso en el mar, marcando la historia para luego volver a comenzar, la "Asesina Escarlata" que posee un poder sin igual, aun si atacamos ella no retrocederá- declaro Dark analizando el expediente de Lucy impresionando a su hermano –aun cuando solo tengamos una posibilidad, debemos capturar a Pegaso- ordeno Black incendiando su cosmos al 8 sentido y antes de que Lucy pudiera atacar al dúo de hermanos, Seiya rápidamente apareció en medio campo de batalla tambaleándose de un lado a otro asustando a los presentes –Astrea, dime que paso- pregunto Lucy hacia la rubia quien rápidamente vino volando demostrando algunos rasguños –el que está ahí presente, no es mi maestro, es otra persona totalmente diferente, hay que tener cuidado- comento Astrea quien veía fijamente hacia su maestro quien empezó a irradiar un cosmos más oscuro, incluso superando el cosmos de Zeus –así que por fin está demostrando su verdadero poder, así nuestro señor podrá renacer dentro de poco- proclamo la copia de Seiya quien rápidamente fue callado al interceptar un golpe de Astrea –no se quien mierda es tu maestro, pero si te atreves a tocar el mío, te asesinare maldito insecto- advirtió Astrea quien empezó a pelear con Black a un ritmo semejante mientras Seiya solo fijaba su vista con los ojos cubiertos por una oscuridad que dejaría en ridículo al de Hades –esto es malo, aun no es el momento, tendremos que detenerlo- decreto Dark hacia su hermano quien rápidamente alejo a Astrea mandándola contra varias casas para ir con su hermana y controlar a un enfurecido Seiya –acaso se olvidaron de mi- grito Lucy intentando atacar pero solo vio como Black sonrió perversamente –nunca haríamos eso, por eso hicimos esto- indico Dark lanzando un objeto redondo que luego se expandió por todo el campo dejando a fuera solo a Lucy –maldición, fue una trampa- rugió Lucy al notar que esa barrera era muy resistente y no cedía con ningún golpe de ella y más aún cuando su preocupación aumento al recordar que Astrea estaba dentro.

Dentro de la barrera se veía como un alocado Seiya sin humanidad segado por la ira empezó a moler a golpes a sus adversarios que esquivaban cada ataque como podía –ten cuidado, no queremos dañar el cuerpo más de lo que ya está- indico Black hacia su hermana que apuntaba a la cabeza del peli café –está bien, solo es un tranquilizador- respondió Dark lanzando una llama oscura que al impactar con Seiya este se expandió encerrando en un prisión transparente –así tal vez se tranquilice- comento Black viendo como un salvaje peli café no podía moverse y con aquellas pupilas en blanco lo hacían ver como un animal rabioso pero en un segundo ambos sintieron un cosmos muy grande proviniendo de atrás –sigues viva, no te preocupes en un momento te atenderemos- contesto Dark sin siquiera molestarse en voltear –no me importa si se parecen a la hermana de mi maestro o si intentan copiar a mi verdadero maestro, pienso acabarlos yo misma- declaro Astrea emprendiendo vuelo hacia sus enemigos del frente –tu maestro no pudo con nosotros, que te hace pensar que podrás ganarnos- proclamo Black conteniendo la patada de Astrea –ustedes lo atacaron cobardemente, en una batalla es 1 contra 1 además que no poseía ningún tipo de armadura como ustedes- menciono Astrea sintiendo como un golpe en la mejilla la mando a estrellarse con varios árboles –si no mal recuerdo, tú te encuentras en la misma situación- añadió Dark notando como un cosmos dorado brotaba de Astrea –careces del poder suficiente para vencernos, con la Asesina Escarlata hubieran tenido algunas probabilidades de vencernos pero ella no está aquí contigo- señalo Black hacia a fuera donde Lucy intentaba romper la barrera sin ningún resultado –puede que sea cierto, pero aun así no me daré por vencida, le prometí a mi maestro que no sucumbiría ante nadie- afirmo la rubia incendiando su cosmos mientras algo resonaba por todos lados –que es ese sonido suena como una resonancia de armaduras aunque no haya ninguna- proclamo Dark –es cierto, tal vez solo sea nuestra imaginación- respondió Black hacia su hermana pero en un flash de luz que ilumino todo el sitio, Lucy había podido agrietar la barrera

–Lucy, no hagas nada, yo me ocupare de ellos- señalo Astrea reincorporándose –escúchame, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, salva a Seiya- grito Lucy destruyendo la barrera que cubría todo el campo sorprendiendo al dúo –impresionante, esa barrera era un prototipo de la prisión "Tártaros"- hablo Dark un poco impactada por el poder de Lucy que fue capaz de destruir la barrera usando toda su energía –eso si no me lo esperaba, había escuchado que la Asesina Escarlata era fuerte pero esto demuestra que es un enemigo muy peligroso- acato Black junto a su hermana para luego fijarse en Astrea que solo sangraba un poco del brazo –en cuanto a ti, solo te asesinaremos de un golpe, según recuerdo apenas si podías cumplir las misiones de la Sinapsis– comento Dark analizando a Astrea –ríanse si quieren, no me importa, pero no dejare que hagan más daño a mi maestro- dijo Astrea viendo como Seiya apenas si estaba consiente en aquel lugar donde había sido encerrado por esa maldita barrera –te refieres a eso, tranquila, eso no te infringe daño físico… solo te hace ver tu peor pesadilla una y otra vez hasta que termines demente como un payaso- proclamo Dark hacia la rubia que se asustó por ese comentario –a juzgar por cómo está siendo atormentado, diría que está soñando con su hermana- menciono Black impactando a la rubia –su hermana, eso quiere decir que…- hablo Astrea solo para ser silenciada por un golpe en las costillas que la sepulto bajo algunos escombros del pueblo –exacto, Pegaso está sufriendo al ver morir nuevamente a su ser más querido en manos de ese demonio- anuncio el Pegaso negro señalando con una sonrisa hacia Seiya donde solo se arrodillaba agarrando su cabeza temblando de miedo y cólera –deténganse, el no aguantara mucho tiempo- suplico Astrea mientras se levantaba –ni hablar, queremos ver hasta dónde puede llegar a resistir la mente humana, sabemos que Pegaso es un guerrero que tiene una gran resistencia física pero… ¿la tendrá emocionalmente también?- pregunto muy curiosa la angeloides con forma de Ikaros –basta, te ordeno que pares- ordeno Astrea con la cabeza baja confundiendo a los dos del frente –no estás en posición de ordenar mocosa- indico Black lanzando un meteoro oscuro directo al rostro de la rubia quien solo lo detuvo con un dedo pero lo curioso era que su brazo estaba cubierto por el manto sagrado de Sagitario –así que eras tú quien emanaba ese cosmos tan incómodo- dedico Dark hacia una seria Astrea que solo tenía una mirada totalmente de enojo –más vale que supliquen si quieren salir de aquí- hablo Astrea con una voz de ultra tumba siendo atacada por la pareja de hermanos por ambos lados –se los advertí- proclamo la rubia frenando ambos ataques para luego hacer que estos se choquen la frente y rematarlos con una patada a cada uno que les rompió unas costillas.

Ambos hermanos solo escupían sangre por la boca al sentir como el dolor todavía no había desaparecido –de acuerdo, eso sí me dolió- identifico Dark Ikaros mientras se paraba junto con su hermano Black Seiya viendo como ahora Astrea era alguien muy diferente –así que tú también portas una armadura y no una cual quiera, sino una Divina- demando Dark observando como Astrea vestía la imponente armadura de Sagitario en estado divino mientras a lo lejos Lucy que aún permanecía consiente se reia sin parar

-están acabados, ahora no habrá nada que la detenga- indico Lucy hacia ambos que solo podían estar en guardia por si Astrea intentase algo –explícate- ordeno Black tratando de buscar algo anormal en la rubia –salten antes de que sus puños los aplasten, huyan si no quieren que esta los destruya, corran pues no habrá nadie quien los socorra. Astrea con un solo golpe a todo enemigo borra- dijo Lucy recostándose en una pared ante Dark Ikaros que no entendía nada –que tratas de explicarnos- menciono Black Seiya ante una muy sonriente Lucy –se los explicare desde el principio, ella era una angeloides corriente y sin motivación, en su rostro era muy evidente la gran decepción que tenía en su vida precaria y sin proyección pero un día todo cambiaria en otra dirección- respondió Lucy respirando agitadamente –eso no nos ayuda en nada bruja- aclaro Black Seiya quien solo veía como Astrea acumulaba una gran cantidad de cosmos en la palma de sus manos –como bono extra te diré esto, cansada de la injusticia ella quiere hacer frente a la malicia inminente de un oponente, decidido a dejar atrás su deprimente pasado de impotencia mental ella quiso ser valiente. Entreno duramente diario para vencer completamente a cualquier adversario, luego de 1 mes su poder al igual que su belleza se hizo inmensa, le crecieron los pechos debido a la rutina intensa. Abdominales y flexiones corriendo más de 10 kilómetros sin miedo a las lesiones, obtuvo un cosmos sin ninguna comparación- proclamo Lucy con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo –así que ella es su única esperanza, si la derrotamos podremos capturar a Pegaso, no es así- pregunto Black Seiya –no será tan sencillo, ahora ella vence a cualquier rival sin mayor esfuerzo, con su poder descomunal cuidara el universo. No hay escenario adverso para su enorme poder ni enemigo que de un solo golpe no pueda vencer. Ella es capaz de destrozar una montaña y separar en mil pedazos a cualquier enemigo, jamás encontraran un límite para su poder ya que su cosmos es infinito- añadió Lucy notando como Astrea emanaba un cosmos semejante al de un Dios color dorado cubierto de relámpagos que prometían muerte a cualquiera que la tocase –si eso es verdad, entonces este será un buen combate- confirmo Pegaso negro posicionándose para otro round pero solo vio como en un paso la rubia había tropezado estúpidamente creando un aire incomodo ante sus enemigos y una Lucy un poco avergonzada –a pesar de su apatía esta su nobleza que hay en su corazón claro ejemplo de su grandeza, ella sabe valorar el esfuerzo de los más débiles y los protege siempre con sus movimientos hábiles, solo intenta enfrentarla y sentirás el miedo para que te tiemblen y te suden los dedos pues su devastador cosmos no conoce imposibles… Astrea de Sagitario es la guerrera invencible- proclamo Lucy cayendo inconsciente –no tengo mucho tiempo, tratare de acabar con esto lo más rápido posible- hablo Astrea quien a una velocidad sorprendente empezó a combatir con ambos hermanos que contestaban cada ataque de la rubia, pero lo raro era ver como ambos retrocedían ante el poder de Astrea, por lo que ambos vieron que era una amenaza –mientras peleas con nosotros, Pegaso está siendo atormentado una y otra vez- declaro Black dando en el clavo logrando que la rubia se distraiga y baje la guardia –te tengo- menciono la hermana de Black incrustando su puño en el vientre de Astrea con todo su poder, a pesar de tener una protección divina se resquebrajo para luego ser mandada contra el suelo –necesitaran más que eso para matarme- decreto Astrea –eso es cierto pero yo no diría lo mismo de tu maestro- comento Dark Ikaros quien señalaba hacia un Seiya botando espuma quien rompió la barrera de un solo golpe pero había algo totalmente diferente, sus ojos no presentaba pupilas, su color de piel era más claro, su cabello se oscureció terminando con sus enorme caninos que sobre salían de la boca de Seiya asustando a Astrea –maestro que le sucedió- preguntaba la rubia intentando acercarse hacia Seiya quien solo contesto de un Zarpazo enviándola contra varios árboles –así que ahora se destruirán entre si- añadió Black Seiya viendo como Seiya fijo su vista en ellos –prepárate, esto se puso serio- menciono Dark Ikaros junto a su hermano esperando el ataque de Seiya quien antes de moverse fue detenido por Astrea quien lo sujeto por la espalda –maestro, reaccione, este no es usted- decía Astrea intentando liberara a su maestro de ese cosmos maligno –es inútil niña, él no te contestara además…- opino Black Seiya junto con Astrea que incrementaron sus cosmos aumentando desmesuradamente sorprendiendo a Astrea –nosotros aprendemos de ustedes, con cada batalla librada ganamos experiencia para poder ser cada vez más fuerte- indico Dark Ikaros hacia una Astrea que hacia todo lo posible por retener a su maestro –Seiya, si estás ahí, deja de actuar como un idiota y reacciona de una vez- grito Astrea sintiendo como su cuerpo empezó a arder por estar en contacto con el cuerpo de Seiya –vaya, parece que el cosmos de nuestro señor quiere brotar de Pegaso lo más pronto posible- indico Dark Ikaros viendo como Seiya los veía con un increíble odio –parece que sí, el maestro vendrá pronto y destruirá no solo la tierra, también el universo junto con las demás realidades alternas- proclamo Black Seiya muy enérgico al momento en que vieron como Seiya se tranquilizaba poco a poco, la razón era muy sencilla, Astrea había envuelto al peli café en un abrazo mientras su sangre lo cubría a ella y Seiya –no entiendo, hace unos momentos Pegaso estaba sucumbiendo ante el veneno y los tranquilizantes, mocosa, dime que fue lo que hicistes- proclamo Dark Ikaros al ver como Astrea levanto el rostro mostrando su rostro que lloraba lágrimas de sangre –así que era eso, elevases tu cosmos al 10 sentido en un intento desesperado para purificar el cuerpo de Pegaso, sabiendo que tanto tu cuerpo como tu alma se destruirán por carecer del conocimiento para usarlo adecuadamente- menciono Dark Ikaros ante una Astrea que solo los ignoraba –mi maestro arriesgo su vida al pelear con ustedes, el no habría sido vencido por ustedes si no lo hubieran atacado cobardemente y luego envenenado y como si eso no fuera suficiente, Intentan romperle la conciencia del cargo de culpa que lleva de su querida hermana Seika, eso fue muy bajo, atacar el recuerdo más sagrado de mi maestro es imperdonable- grito Astrea al momento que más sangre salía de su cuerpo empezando por su boca, ojos y nariz. En pocas palabras se desangraba por todo el cuerpo como si sus venas hubieran estallado desde adentro –si tanto quieres a tu maestro, los asesinare a ambos en este momento- confirmo Dark apuntando varias cuchillas de fuego negro en dirección a Seiya que permanecía recostado en el regazo de la rubia –no me culpes por esto, cúlpate a ti misma por ser tan débil- hablo Black Seiya lanzando varios meteoros con la misma intención que su hermana y en un intento desesperado, Astrea solo abrazo el cuerpo de Seiya poniendo su espalda como escudo –que tonta bien pudo dejar ese cuerpo moribundo y salvarse- comentó Black notando como todos los impactos y cuchillas se habían clavado en la espalda de Astrea destrozándole sus alas mientras que esta solo se aferraba al cuerpo de Seiya respirando agitadamente tosiendo sangre al sentir como sus pulmones se llenaban de sangre y sus vertebras estaban todas rasguñadas con varios hematomas sintiendo como sus adversarios se le acercaban –aléjate del cuerpo, nos lo llevaremos- añadió Dark Ikaros intentando apartar a Astrea solo para sentir una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo -¿Cómo? Aún tiene fuerzas- identifico Black Seiya viendo como Astrea solo permanecía con la cabeza baja sin expresión alguna –es inútil esta inconsciente- mando la angeloides de cabellera negra pateando a la rubia quien solo cayó encima de Seiya recostada en su pecho –vamos niña, muévete, no quiero tener que asesinarte- opino el Pegaso negro pisando la cabeza de Astrea sin compasión alguna destruyéndole la diadema de la armadura, así pasaban los minutos donde Astrea sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Seiya sintiendo como le aplastaban el cuerpo y varias cuchillas se clavaban en su espalda sangrando encima de un Seiya inconsciente –mi maestro se sacrificó por mí, por todos… ahora es mi turno de seguir su ejemplo- hablo Astrea inconscientemente –ya empezó a delirar, a este paso solo morirá de un colapso mental- opino Black para seguir con sus golpizas hacia una indefensa Astrea que solo lloraba lágrimas de sangre encima del pecho de Seiya –suelta a Pegaso, acaso no valoras tu vida- grito Dark Ikaros –no lo hare… como podría abandonar al hombre que amo- proclamo Astrea dejando en Shock a ambos presentes –el me acogió cuando ninguno lo hizo, creyó en mí, me valoro por quien era y no por mi físico, me dio un techo… me regalo una familia- finalizo Astrea llorando de felicidad al recordar los días en los que reia y lloraba junto a su maestro en el duro entrenamiento –pensé que las Angeloides no podían tener esas emociones, tu qué opinas- comento Black Seiya ante una sonrojada Dark que solo miraba a otro lado muy roja mirando de reojo a su hermano con algo de vergüenza –tonto- fue lo único que dijo Dark Ikaros con un mohín hacia su hermano quien no comprendía nada –sinceramente no comprendo a las mujeres- indico el Pegaso negro para devolver su mirada hacia la pareja de maestro y alumna –supongo que lo haremos a la fuerza- añadió Black intentando lanzar un meteoro al corazón de la rubia aunque… de un solo movimiento ambos desaparecieron –maldición, Pegaso se reincorporo- menciono Dark notando raídamente como los cuerpos moribundo ya no estaban por lo que analizaron la zona dando con Seiya quien se encontraba parado en un gran montículo de piedra cargando a Astrea en sus brazos –no lo entiendo, el veneno ya debe haber aniquilado sus órganos, aun si lo hubiera resistido no podría aguantar toda esa sangre perdida- declaró Black topándose con un Seiya rebosante de energía quien solo desapareció de la vista de todos para aparecer cerca del cuerpo de Lucy

El peli café solo miraba con el alma desgarrada el estado de ambas mujeres. Lucy estaba totalmente agotada pero Astrea, ella estaba peor, sus heridas era iguales a las de el –idiota te dije que no vinieras- hablo Seiya llorando desconsoladamente acariciando la mejilla de Astrea que permanecía con la cabeza baja sintiendo como alguien le agarraba la cabeza, era su alumna que le sonreía –maestro tonto, somos caballeros que arriesgan la vida por los demás, no hay excusa para nuestras acciones- declaro Astrea sintiendo como Seiya la abrazaba fuertemente –no quiero que te vuelvas a poner en peligro, no quiero que arriesgues tu vida por mí- rugió Seiya llorando en el hombro de Astrea que solo correspondió el abrazo –lo siento, pero eres mi maestro… sacrificaría gustosamente mi vida por usted- añadió la rubia acariciando la espalda de Seiya –se supone que yo deba decir eso, soy tu maestro, yo debo ser quien te proteja aun a costa de mi vida no tu…- menciono Seiya siendo interrumpido para ser levantado de las mejillas y ser besado por Astrea, esta acción hizo estremecer a ambos hermanos presentes que veían eso –basta, esto es una pelea…- dijo Black para ser detenido por la angeloides –no interrumpas donde no te llaman- proclamo Dark Ikaros hacia su hermano quien obedeció sin rechistar por saber cómo le encantaban los romances prohibidos. El beso de Astrea y Seiya fue largo aunque algo torpe por ser la primera vez de la rubia siendo guiada por Seiya inconscientemente –Astrea… tú- decreto Seiya sosteniendo el delicado rostro de su alumna que sonreía muy sonrojada –en ese beso, te di todo mi cosmos, no lo desperdicies… Seiya- hablo débilmente Astrea cayendo inconscientemente en los brazos de Seiya quien solo la recostó junto con Lucy dándole la espalda a los adversarios –si ya terminaste, terminemos con esto- confirmo Black Seiya quien solo mando varios meteoros negro, sin embargo…

Seiya los detuvo todo con sus manos impactando a los hermanos oscuros –te los devuelvo- añadió Seiya ardiendo su cosmos para enviar cientos de millares rayos luz hacia los enemigos que no pudieron esquivarlo terminando hecho trizas a un lado del pueblo por ser arrasados por tremenda onda cósmica –tu cosmos aumento, pero aun no es suficiente- comento Dark junto con su hermano explotando su cosmos demostrando que seguían intactos –antes de asesinarlos, quisiera saber cuál fue el propósito por el cual atacaron esta aldea- pregunto un Seiya sin sentimiento alguno –supongo que te lo podemos decir- indico Dark señalando a Seiya fieramente –he sido creada para destruirlos ya que nadie pudo hacerlo para limpiar tu escoria del magnífico universo, ha causado temor en la paz, me denominan Ikaros Dark porque anteriormente fui creada por la oscuridad- contesto la angeloides hacia Seiya que prestaba atención –de donde son ustedes- pregunto Seiya intentando pensar en algo de su pasado –nadie sabe de dónde vengo, solo quiero destruir, solo conocí a un santo que intento enfrentarse a mí, parecía apodarse Pegaso pero falleció en el pasado y reencarnado en ti- respondió Dark mirando los movimientos de Seiya –entonces responde, quien o que te creo con la imagen de mi hermana Ikaros- pregunto Seiya intentando despejar sus dudas -Unos dicen que soy la Reyna Urano pero mucho más mejor, otros que he sido creada para armar la destrucción, otros piensan que soy la Ikaros original de la Sinapsis aunque en incognito dejo mi creación. Solo saben que duplico el poder de mi cosmos, cuanto más sufro los golpes más aprendo de sus ataques. Los humanos son basura y los tengo que eliminar, ya no habrá salvación ni algún poder que te respalde- indico Dark Ikaros emanando un cosmos igualando al de Seiya –mi poder se ha duplicado ya no habrá alternativa, disfruto siendo la villana y acabar con sus vidas- declaro Dark ante un Seiya asqueado –eres una demente… no… solo eres un demonio- dijo Seiya mirando con indiferencia al clon de su hermana –mira, digan lo que digan creo que soy la perfecta, guerrera del infierno usando mi punto de mira- aclamo la angeloides atacando a Seiya en solitario siendo contratacada por este que leía todos sus movimientos; las ondas de viento provocada por los golpes resonaban por todo el área –luego dice que no exagere- hablo con sarcasmo un Pegaso negro mirando la pelea de su hermana –empiecen a sudar cuando aparezca Ikaros Dark porque es su suerte lo que los va a poder salvar, aunque la probabilidad es prácticamente nula es como soñar con desafiar a Dios, cuando se refleja en sus ojos la noche hará que el planeta tierra tiemble cuando ven aparecer esta fuerza oscura y bella, ahora es nuestro territorio como este pueblillo brillando junto a las constelaciones junto a nuestro destino- comento Black Seiya observando como su hermana era igualada con Pegaso –aun no me respondes cual es vuestro objetivo- reclamo Seiya parando un golpe de la mujer con su rodilla –nuestro objetivo era destruir muchos universos pero ahora intentamos capturar a Seiya de Pegaso. No soy la Ikaros original porque ya he matado a inocentes y ella no sería capaz ya que ella los respeta, fíjate en todo mi cuerpo y veras mi oscuridad que ya encontró su par para que nadie nos ganara, absorbo energía por eso Lucy no lucho ni uso su máximo potencial solo lucho usando tácticas. Date cuenta, todo humano lo entendería, el nuevo mundo lo creería, no puedo ser un robot ya que estoy usando mi cosmos y a raíz de ahí te dejo a ti con tu propia teoría- proclamo Dark Ikaros golpeando el pecho de Seiya logrando que el peli café retroceda –hermana, te vez cansada, ahora es mi turno- indico Black Seiya observando como Dark no podría mantener el ritmo -de modo que ahora tu serás mi oponente- menciono Black siendo atacado por Seiya quien lanzaba varios meteoros por lo que hizo lo mismo siendo vistos por Dark que mantenía su seriedad –ha llegado la bestia, no se escaparan de su siniestra muestra de capacidad, él ha destrozado todo a su paso volándolo en mil pedazos ante su poder y vencerlo se vuelve un logro escaso. Díganme, como lo podrán parar si las Deidades han sido vencidas por su gran poder descomunal, el solo desea la destrucción, con rapidez su poder los liquidara toda esperanza que tenga la humanidad- proclamo Dark Ikaros reposando mientras veía como su hermano controlaba la batalla –todas las vidas perdidas tienen sed de justicia, fueron absorbidas por tu demente malicia- declaro Seiya chocando su puño al mismo tiempo que el de su adversario con la idea de aquella desconocida identidad que se esconde detrás de ese disfraz, lleno de maldad dispuesto a destrozar la paz, ya no existirá paz, no podrán derrotarlo contra su misteriosa fuerza que se va intensificando, lo único seguro es que el futuro tal y como sus cosmos tendrán un destino oscuro. Mientras Seiya hacia todo lo posible con terminar con aquella copia suya, Black solo esperaba el momento adecuado para atacar ya que sabía que su misión solo era atrapar a Pegaso causando destrucción pero debió pagarla cara pues no se esperaba a la Asesina Escarlata que se les enfrentara sin miedo y casi los derrotara aunque cada golpe hizo que se incrementara su poder rompiendo todo limite seguro de vencer, al lado de su hermana Dark logro un cosmos superior imparable que sin duda lo lleno de convicción –no ha habido nadie quien lo pueda parar, ha invadido toda la oscuridad, si no pudieron Lucy ni Seiya. Ahora quien salvara este planeta, la perdición es lo que les espera pues no queda ni una esperanza concreta, la fuerza maligna de mi hermano mayor, ha destinado a la tierra a un futuro atroz, la humanidad solo temblara porque no encuentra la solución ante este nuevo guerrero que solo ha traído la destrucción- declaro Dark Ikaros tosiendo sangre –hermana, estas bien- pregunto Black volteándose pero al mero momento sintió un golpe en su espalda –darle la espalda al rival en batalla, es muy peligroso- indico Seiya lanzando meteoros que impactaron en su rival destruyéndole las alas de su armadura de Pegaso al tiempo que caía en el suelo –ahora solo te quitare tu miserable vida- hablo Seiya con la intención de atravesar el corazón de Black aunque sintió varas llamas negras que se incrustaron en su brazo obligándolo a retroceder –tonto, no te descuides, yo no moriré tan fácilmente- decreto Dark hacia su hermano quien se levantaba – lo siento, fue mi error, ahora demostrémosles quien es el que manda- opino Black atacando junto a su hermana –vengan, aquí los espero- decía Seiya poniéndose en guardia –siente el caos inminente, venimos a traer muerte, si nos encuentras por ahí más vale que tengas suerte. Huye pues todo destruiremos, solo en segundos cualquier combate concluiremos. Nuestro somos hermanos en la oscuridad pues nuestros nombres son Dark y Black- dijeron al unísono ambos hermanos incrustando su puño en el pecho del peli café con una sonrisa pensando que al fin habían ganado pero para su suerte Seiya solo sonreía –debo compadecerlos, aun cuando sean mis enemigos y unos clones, me hacen recordar a mí y a mi hermana, solo por eso prometo que este será un combate para recordar- confirmo Seiya –agarrando del cuello a ambos quienes no vieron venir eso sintiendo como les aplastaban la garganta poco a poco siendo lanzados al cielo donde Seiya llego a tocar el 9 sentido alertando a los hermanos –todo se reduce a este ataque, pondré todo de mí, espero que también lo hagan- afirmo Seiya trazando la constelación de Pegaso –si tanto quieres morir, cumpliremos tus deseos- añadió Dark Ikaros quien al igual que su hermano incendio su cosmos al 9 sentido haciendo que todo el Santuario tiemble incluso el mismo Grecia - ** _PEGASUS RYUSEI KEN-_** exclamaron todos los oponente disparando rayos luz que terminaron por impactar en medio cielo donde se veía una gran energía cósmica concentrada, si caía a la tierra era obvio la gran destrucción que causaría –que pasa Pegaso, donde quedaron tus energías- advirtió Black –con esto concluye nuestra misión, muere Pegaso- rugió Dark haciendo retroceder a Seiya quien tenía dificultades para mantener el ritmo de la pelea sintiendo como las pocas fuerzas que tenia se le iban –no pienso morir, todavía no- ordeno Seiya a su cuerpo que incremento la potencia de ataque pero con el precio de que su cuerpo empezase a desmoronarse poco a poco con el sobre esfuerzo por estar llegando tan lejos –tu cuerpo no aguantara, mucho, admítelo Pegaso, tu leyenda acaba hoy- indico Black remontando junto con su hermana pero…

El dúo de hermanos sintió como otra gran cosmos se unió a la pelea –no puede ser, se supone que estabas muerta- menciono Dark viendo a Astrea quien se había unido a Seiya –hace falta mucho más para matarme, pero ahora yo también ayudare a mi maestro- hablo Astrea incendiando el poco cosmos que le quedaba –detente Astrea, si usas tu cosmos tu cuerpo no lo resistirá, acabas de tocar el 10 sentido dejando a tu cuerpo hecho trizas, si lo vuelves a usar no habrá una segunda oportunidad- afirmo Seiya tratando de detener a su discípula –maestro, que no significo nada cuando me dijo que podía morir junto a usted, yo estoy lista para morir, se lo suplico, déjeme combatir a su lado- rogo Astrea de rodillas ante un Seiya atónito, su propia alumna ya había crecido –eres demasiada terca, está bien Astrea, moriremos como maestro y alumna- decreto Seiya sintiendo como sus adversarios intensificaron su poder –los enviaremos al otro mundo- gritaron ambos hermanos en contra de Seiya que ya estaba cediendo ante el poder combinado de sus enemigos –no se los permitiré- dedico Astrea ayudando a su maestro –estaba guardando esto para una pelea contra usted, pero supongo que lo usare en estos momentos- indico la rubia sacando un arco y flecha de oro –Astrea, acaso tu… lo lograste- añadió Seiya muy orgulloso de su aprendiz –si, al fin pude descubrir una nueva técnica- menciono Astrea posicionándose para lanzar la flecha de Sagitario –quien lo diría, al fin pude encontrar un oponente a mi altura –proclamo Dark Ikaros sacando también su arco envuelto en llamas oscuras en contra de sus adversarios –aun si nuestra luz es muy débil, tengan por seguro que nunca nos rendiremos, ve **_KOZUMIKKU SUTA ARO_** rugió Astrea disparando una flecha de luz al mismo tiempo en que el clon de Ikaros lanzo **_APOLLOUN_** atravesando todo el poder que se concentraba en el centro donde era matar o morir –esto se convirtió en una pelea de supervivencia, quien sea chocado por todo el poder del centro… morirá- decreto Black Seiya notando algo raro, Seiya había desaparecido

-ahora Astrea- grito Seiya hacia su alumna que en vez de disparar flechas cósmicas, lanzo la verdadera flecha de Sagitario – ¡vamos, maestro!- grito Astrea aplicando todo su cosmos en la flecha destruyendo todo a su alrededor mientras Seiya se adentró en el vórtice de energía explotando todo a su alrededor impresionando a sus adversario –imposible, arriesgaste tu vida al entrar en ese espiral de cosmos concentrado solo para esto- afirmo Black notando como un Seiya hecho desnudo estaba frente a ellos con la clara intención de acabar con ellos de un solo golpe –quien no arriesga la vida en un combate jamás podrá dar lo mejor de sí, yo no estoy luchando solo, tengo a mis valiosos amigos que están esperándome, mi hermana a quien amo tanto, tengo a mi valiosa alumna quien confía en mi como un padre, que clase de hombre seria si no pudiera defender a mi familia- rugió Seiya ardiendo como el fuego concentrando todas sus fuerzas en su puño derecho por encima de los hermanos – ** _PEGASUS SUISEI KEN-_** grito Seiya desencadenando un enorme cometa que los hermanos no pudieron contener aun con todas sus fuerzas por estar sin fuerzas provocando que casi todo el cielo del occidente irradie una luz color celestina que se expandió por todo los continentes dando por terminado el combate…

Pasaron los minutos donde una preocupada Astrea buscaba e cuerpo de su maestro –no puede ser que haya muerto, como podría morir…- dijo Astrea rompiendo en llanto mirando el cielo donde veía como algo caía –acaso podrá ser… si es el…- hablo la rubia tratando de volar lo más rápido posible aun si sus alas se partieran en medio cielo –¡maestro!- grito muy feliz Astrea volando hacia un Seiya que caía hacia el suelo pero fue agarrado justo a tiempo por su alumna pero por el exceso de peso, Astrea no podía aguantar el peso de ambos por lo que cayeron hacia la tierra, claro que Astrea envolvió a Seiya en las alas de su armadura Divina para que no sufriera daño alguno. Ya en la tierra Astrea estaba encima de Seiya que solo miraba como Seiya estaba medio dormido y… desnudo. Esto sobre exalto a Astrea quien rápidamente intento alejarse pero sus articulaciones le fallaron por lo que tropezó otra vez encima de Seiya aunque esta vez con un penoso accidente, por equivocación la rubia sentía un gran bulto que se frotaba con su entre pierna que la hizo sonrojar eufóricamente –ma… maes… maestro, pare por favor- decía Astrea exhalando vapor por la boca sintiendo como la hombría de Seiya quería entrar inconscientemente en ella –veo que la estás pasando bien con mi hijo… Astrea- aclaro Lucy quien ya se había despertado viendo como estaban ambos jóvenes –no es lo que piensas Lucy, no puedo moverme y pues…- intentaba dar una excusa la rubia notando la mirada de Lucy –si quieres hacerlo con mi hijo, tendrás que usar esto- exclamo Lucy entregándole preservativos a una muy roja Astrea que solo grito lo cual despertó a Seiya –que paso… vencimos- pregunto un muy adolorido peli café notando a sus salvadoras que estaban muy pero muy cerca de el –maestro, que bueno que despertó, fue increíble, como se llama esa técnica, quiero aprenderla…- Decía Astrea toda muy emocionada ante un Seiya asustado por sentir como los grandes senos de su alumna y madre lo apretaban en un abrazo –hoy, tranquilas, recuerden que estoy desnudo- protesto Seiya sonrojado eufóricamente para luego recibir una bofetada de una muy avergonzada Astrea –maestro, pervertido, no se me acerque- grito Astrea volteando a otro lado dejando a Seiya fuera de combate –si tu no lo quieres, supongo que yo lo tendré- comento Lucy acercándose hacia el cuerpo de Seiya pero que rápidamente desapareció y apareció en los brazos de Astrea –no se lo permitiré, usted es mayor que él, acaso es pedófila- grito Astrea sudando a mares al ver como una sádica sonrisa de Lucy emanaba junto con su cosmos rojo como el fuego –como que pedófila mocosa- hablo Lucy sacando su chicote para castigar a Astrea quien por miedo voló junto con Seiya hacia la casa

Fue así como la tarde paso volando donde Lucy sano las heridas de sus mocosos a los que consideraba sus hijos en el pequeño dormitorio donde todos pasaban las noches con una vela iluminando el ambiente –con esto bastara, ahora solo descansa para recuperarte- dedico Lucy con una sonrisa maternal –gracias por todo Lucy- respondió Seiya solo para recibir un cocacho en su cabeza –y a mí que, recuerda que fui yo quien te salvo maestro- grito una muy celosa Astrea al ver como se llevaban Seiya y Lucy –gracias a ti también Astrea pero dime, porque no peleaste al máximo de tu poder- pregunto Seiya al ver a Astrea quien a un poseía la gravedad aumentada a 1000 –bueno, supongo que por la emoción del combate se me olvido- declaro Astrea rascándose la nuca nerviosamente –pero tú tampoco luchaste al máximo de tu poder Seiya- hablo Lucy impactando a Astrea viendo como Seiya agarraba de las mejillas a Lucy estirándolas por castigo a decir eso –Lucy, no reveles nada más, entiendes- decía un Seiya sonriente estirando las mejillas de Lucy quien solo gemía confundiendo al peli café por su reacción pero al mero rato sintió como Astrea lo aprisiono con una llave –maestro, como es eso que no lucho a su máximo poder- protesto Astrea muy inquieta sintiendo como Seiya se deshizo de ella con mucha facilidad terminando sentado en la espalda de la rubia agarrando sus piernas, mientras su falda azul se levantaba –no sería muy divertido si lo hubiéramos acabado en un segundo, además tu tampoco peleaste en serio o si- pregunto Seiya mirando a Lucy con mirada acusadora –no, no lo hice y estoy segura que esas copias suyas tampoco lo hicieron, es como si nos estuvieran probando para algo- dedujo Lucy mirando las estrellas para ser sacada del trance al sentir una almohada en su rostro –con que lucha quieren, lucha tendrán- reclamo Lucy uniéndose a Astrea en contra de Seiya en una lucha de almohada que se llevó a cabo durante toda la noche junto con unas bebidas alcohólicas celebrando el triunfo sobre los invasores hasta que…

Lucy cayo completamente dormida y seca por ingerir más de lo debido en su cama con las velas apagadas siendo iluminados solo por la luz de la luna siendo vistos por Seiya y Astrea que también se notaban cansados y un tanto mareados por el vino que tomaron –estoy tan cansada que incluso podría dormirme- comento Astrea cayendo en la cama pero sintió su mano ser agarrada por Seiya lo que la sorprendió y enrojeció por el leve contacto voluntario de Seiya –Astrea, lo que paso hoy… el beso- comento Seiya bajando la cabeza ante su alumna que solo pudo hacer memoria y recordar lo que hizo durante la pelea –nuestro beso…- hablo muy roja mirando a su maestro que solo miraba las estrellas por las ventanas en la luna llena –lo siento… es solo que yo… no puedo- decía Seiya balbuceando intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas ante una Astrea que solo lo abrazo por la espalda hundiendo la cabeza de su maestro Seiya en su pecho –no importa, eres mi maestro, puedes hacer conmigo lo que tú quieras- señalo Astrea la cadena en su pecho sonrojando a Seiya –discúlpame, yo ya tengo a mi hermana… no quiero lastimarte más de lo que ya hecho- menciono Seiya sintiéndose todo un idiota por pensar que estaba jugando con los sentimientos de ambas mujeres sintiendo como le levantaban el rostro haciendo que mire el rostro lloroso y rojo de Astrea –no te disculpes, fui yo quien te beso por mi propia cuenta y lo volvería hacer si con ello consiguiera… tu amor- hablo una muy roja Astrea frente a un impactado Seiya –ya basta, el alcohol te está haciendo hablar tonta- decreto Seiya volteando el rostro hacia otro lado tratando de dormir hasta que sintió como Astrea lo tiro contra la cama y se abalanzo sobre el quedando sentada en su hombría –ya basta Astrea, tomates demasiado- ordeno Seiya nervioso por ver esa sonrisa pervertida de su alumna que se desvestía poco apoco –mi cuerpo es solo suyo, no me importaría si me violara- aclaro Astrea enseñando sus enormes senos ante un petrificado Seiya que solo respiraba agitadamente por estar viendo esos pezones rozados y tan erectos, pero lo siguiente casi le origina un infarto -¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto un muy rojo peli café viendo como Astrea habría las piernas mostrando aquel mechón rubio junto con su virginidad en todo su esplendor –le gusta, tengo entendido que usted es muy inocente para su edad, pero me alegra que sea yo su primera vez- dedico Astrea abriendo su vagina ante un Seiya que al mero rato sintió como sus labios eran besados por los de su alumna quien incluso empezó a meterle la lengua como si fuera una experta guiando a Seiya que sucumbió ante las caricias de la rubia quien fue abrazada por Seiya queriendo seguir con eso pero se separó de ella por la pérdida del oxígeno –sabes, dicen que los niños y borrachos siempre decimos la verdad- hablo una muy feliz Astrea chocando su frente con la de un Seiya muy rojo –tal vez olvidemos esto por la mañana, así que quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable- ordeno Astrea desvistiendo a Seiya que solo sintió como la fuerza de su alumna aumento mientras lo veía con cara lasciva –Astrea por favor, para, no sería justo para mi hermana- aclaro Seiya sintiendo como su cuello era rodeado por los brazos de Astrea que le hablo al oído –entonces será nuestro pequeño secreto- menciono la rubia arrinconando a su maestro con la pared sintiendo un pequeño bulto en la parte de abajo –tu amiguito está feliz, quieres presentármelo- pregunto Astrea envolviendo por la cintura con sus piernas aprisionando a Seiya que solo sudaba a mares quien rápidamente intento escapar más fue agarrado y tirado devuelta a la cama seguido de una Astrea quien rápidamente se desvistió y se sentó encima de Seiya levantando sus enormes senos como si se los diese a Seiya –para por favor, no quiero seguir, siento que esto está mal, no quiero jugar con tus sentimientos- decreto Seiya derramando una lagrima mirando a una sonriente Astrea –sé que usted nunca haría eso, pero yo quiero hacer esto con usted y nadie más, no se preocupe, su primera vez lo hará con Ikaros pero ahora… solo quiero disfrutar el momento- hablo la rubia levantando sus enormes senos hacia el rostro de Seiya que aun dudaba hasta que sintió como una especie de aroma dulce lo envolvió, no lo hizo Astrea, la responsable fue Lucy quien había visto todo eso y por razones personales quiso ayudar a Astrea con su cometido haciendo que Seiya huela una pequeña "poción de amor" donde Seiya perdió la cordura, cosa que fue aprovechada por Astrea quien sintió como Seiya se le abalanzo sobre ella empezando a morderle los pezones a la rubia que solo gemía y apretaba con más fuerzas la cabeza de su maestro hacia su pecho quien manoseaba ambos pechos de Astrea que se retorcía de un éxtasis sintiendo como eran devorados sus senos por la persona que amaba hasta que sintió una mano traviesa en su parte intima entrando y saliendo en su vagina –pare, pare por favor, esto no es lo que planeaba- declaro Astrea hasta sentir como la mano entera de Seiya entraba en su interior provocando que si interior se revuelva y que se corra, mas solo se tapó la boca ahogando su grito de placer para no despertar a Lucy quien supuestamente dormía pero esta observaba mientras se masturbaba por no poder aguantar más de lo debido viendo como una agotada Astrea se había venido –a puesto a que lo quieres probar- ordeno Seiya muy feliz metiendo sus dedos en la boca de Astrea que solo lo lamia saboreando sus propios jugos blancos con la lengua lo que alegro al peli café por lo que rápidamente la beso, Astrea simplemente disfrutaba ese momento pero luego de un momento a otro, la cordura regreso de golpe donde Seiya solo estaba viendo lo que hacía y una gran vergüenza recorrió su cuerpo –de… deb… debo dormir, mañana te hare un entrenamiento diferente- proclamo Seiya lanzándose hacia la cama y taparse con las sabanas en un intento de disminuir sus deseos carnales sintiendo como Astrea estaba detrás suyo en la misma cama –que malo eres… me lo tendrás que recompensar algún día pero hasta entonces… descansa- susurro Astrea al oído de Seiya quien solo trato de levantarse rápidamente pero se golpeó la cabeza con el techo quedando fuera de combate mientras Astrea solo abrazaba el cuerpo dormido de su maestro quedando profundamente dormida sobre el pecho de su maestro, no por el alcohol, si no por algo más…

Así transcurrieron los días en el pueblo donde Seiya, Astrea y Lucy ayudaron en la reconstrucción del lugar, ni maestro ni alumna recordó lo que sucedió en la noche a excepción de Lucy quien escucho, vio y gravo todo lo que hicieron los tortolos. El peli café siempre llevaba flores a la tumba de esposos que lo salvaron durante el combate junto con Astrea acompañaba a Seiya en su dolor, pasaron muchas cosas durante las últimas 3 semanas como que ahora Astrea dormía a voluntad propia, claro, siempre dormía con Seiya en la misma cama siendo vigilados por Lucy y a una sola semana que termine el mes de entrenamiento a Seiya se le ocurrió algo –oye Astrea, tengo una idea, tal vez no te agrade pero puedes volverte más fuerte y manipularas el cosmos casi a tu antojo- dedico Seiya impresionando a una Astrea que escupió todo de la boca sobre Seiya por la sorpresa –podre volverme más fuerte, como hará eso maestro- pronuncio Astrea muy feliz abrazando a Seiya mientras lo apretaba con sus pechos –respondiendo a tus preguntas, si, si puedo volverte más fuerte pero primero deja que me limpie- imploro Seiya siendo asfixiado por los pechos de su alumna –Seiya estás seguro de usar eso, Marin lo intento en ti, recuerda que solo pudiste durar 3 días y medio- declaro la albina viendo lo que Seiya planeaba –tranquila, ella está más que preparada, estoy seguro que podrá superar a Ikaros y a mí- aclamo Seiya con una sonrisa jalando de la mano a Astrea que no entendía nada de lo que decían –maestro, adonde me lleva- pidió Astrea notando como era llevada hacia la cámara del patriarca. Llegando ahí Seiya preparo todo lo esencial, inclusive había jalado a su maestra y Shayna que patrullaban la zona –Seiya, no creo que esto sea algo responsable de tu parte- indico Marin hacia su alumno –Marin tiene razón, aun si ella tuviera el mismo poder que los santos dorados, su cuerpo no lo resistirá- menciono Shaina hacia el peli café; ambas mujeres se llevaban bien con la rubia desde hace tiempo por lo que le tomaron cierto cariño –eso ya lo sé, pero confió en ella, sé que podrá volverse más fuerte de lo ya es- proclamo Seiya abriendo una enorme puerta secreta que solo era conocido por pocos –buena suerte en tu viaje entonces- atino Shaina cruzándose de brazos –vayan con cuidado, nosotras estaremos esperándolos de este lado- añadió Marin haciendo lo mismo que Shaina –vamos Astrea, no hay mucho tiempo- ordeno Seiya hacia su alumna que obedeció entrando en un plano dimensional donde todo era de un color blanco

-donde estamos maestro- pregunto una curiosa Astrea notando que no había nada en ese mundo más que solo un eterno vacío color blanco contando con una pequeña casa en el centro de todo ese mundo con los implementos necesarios –este será nuestro lugar de entrenamiento, a decir verdad, yo entrene aquí durante mi infancia pero no dure más de 3 días y medio, pero estoy segura que tu romperás mi racha- indico Seiya con una sonrisa –supongo que está bien, pero cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí- proclamo Astrea caminando por el lugar sintiendo como su cuerpo no le obedecía cayendo al suelo –¿impresionante no? Este lugar aumenta tu gravedad 10 veces más de lo normal junto con un clima extremo y que yo sepa tú tienes una gravedad de 1000, si lo multiplicamos por 10 nos daría…- alerto Seiya esquivando un golpe de su alumna –está loco, mi cuerpo tiene una gravedad aumentada de 10,000, no podre aguantar mucho tiempo- declaro una Astrea en el suelo intentando ponerse en pie pero sin resultado alguno –no te preocupes, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, en específico tenemos 7 meses aquí que entrenar- añadió Seiya paralizando a Astrea –listo, hasta aquí llego su estupidez, como que 7 meses, que pasara con los demás, prometimos regresar en 7 días- insistió Astrea ante un sonriente Seiya –también lo tengo cubierto, cada día en el mundo real equivale a un mes aquí, así que empecemos con tu entrenamiento- hablo Seiya caminando hacia la casa en medio de todo ese mundo en blanco con total libertad por estar acostumbrada… fue así como pasaron 7 meses juntos con un arduo entrenamiento donde Astrea dio lo mejor de sí mismo aumentando su nivel de pela superando a los caballeros dorados llegando a igualar a Ikaros y un poco a Seiya

 ** _CASA DE LUCY_**

Se veía como maestro y discípula comían a gusto la comida de la albina –vaya, hace tiempo que no comía, adentro solo hay agua y pan- decreto la rubia recordando los meses oscuros donde incluso considero comerse a Seiya para satisfacer su apetito pero pudo aguantar lo suficiente para poder llegar a la casa de Lucy quien los esperaba con un enorme bufet –supongo que mañana partirán hacia Sorami- opino Lucy hacia ambos jóvenes que devoraban toda la mesa afirmando con la cabeza –vamos, no te pongas triste, vendremos algunos días a visitarte- declaro Seiya intentando animar a la albina –es una promesa Lucy, vendremos cada fin de semana- menciono Astrea contenta –si tú lo dices, creeré con ustedes, pero si no me vienen a visitar… iré por ustedes- añadió la albina tronándose los nudillos a punto de sacar la chancla con la que siempre pegaba a Seiya y Astrea cuando se portaban mal –no tienes que molestarte- hablaron ambos jóvenes al unísono temblando por la ira de una madre cabreada.

Ya amaneciendo, Astrea y Seiya estaban a puertas de irse de la casa de Lucy –estudia mucho hijo, prométeme que serás un gran profesional ya que la vida es dura- decía Lucy hacia Seiya quien solo asentía con el temor de contradecirla –y tu Astrea, deja de comer tanto, puedes engordar y perder condición física- decreto Lucy mirándola de reojo fijándose como los pechos de la rubia estaban a un poco de igualarla –no tienes por qué ser grosera- afirmo Astrea un tanto infantil levantando la caja de la armadura divina de Sagitario –buena suerte chicos, la necesitaran- indico la albina observando como Seiya y su alumna se movían a la velocidad de la luz desapareciendo de ahí llegando en un instante a Sorami –cuídense hijos…- hablo débilmente Lucy entrando a la casa un poco triste

 ** _A FUERAS DE SORAMI_**

Maestro y discípula estaban sobrevolando los cielos pudiendo divisar la ciudad donde estaban sus amigos, al parecer la ciudad no había cambiado nada en estos meses fuera pues seguía igual que siempre –ha pasado mucho tiempo- dedico Seiya esperando ansioso el reencuentro con su querida hermana mas solo notaba como perdían altura fijándose como Astrea se cansaba rápidamente por estar cargando a su maestro junto con su armadura dorada y el hecho de no haber comido nada porque Seiya se lo había comido todo en casa de Lucy ocasionando que ambos caigan al rio –esto va a doler- decreto Seiya viendo como las piedras los esperaban más este solo pudo atraer a Astrea hacia el para que su alumna no reciba tanto daño –rápido, no te duermas, tenemos que salir de aquí- menciono Seiya cacheteando a su alumna para que despertase pero esta solo tenía espirales en los ojos junto con sus alas que ganaron peso intentando hundir a ambos jóvenes que se mantenían a flote –si esto continua será nuestro fin- analizo Seiya viendo como al frente se encontraba la represa que tal vez los asesinase –si salimos de esta, me deberás una cena mocosa- indico Seiya ardiendo su cosmos en un intento de no ahogarse

Ya saliendo a la superficie, el cuerpo de ambos flotaba por las orillas del rio donde por casualidad cierto peli plateado los encontró recogiéndoles para que no se resfriasen lanzándolos contra un árbol para que se secasen mientras ambos jóvenes dormían frente a Sugata que esperaba la visita del grupo de Tomoki ese mismo día –así que ya pasaron 2 meses, el tiempo vuela muy rápido- proclamo Sugata mirando a Seiya y a Astrea rezando para que la peli rosa no demoliese el lugar por verlos así

 ** _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Lucy había terminado de contar lo que habían hecho durante el entrenamiento acompañada de todos con unos Seiya y Astrea quienes estaban amarrados con cuerdas impidiendo que huyan –Lucy, pensé que estabas dormida esa noche- protesto Seiya hacia su madre adoptiva quien había contado el pequeño secreto de él y la rubia mientras esta sola se sentía apenada por lo que había hecho esa noche ante una muy pero muy cabreada Ikaros que ya tenía listo el castigo perfecto para su hermano –con que unos anillos, he, será divertido ver qué pasa a continuación- dedico Mikako tomando agua junto con Sohara que conversaba con Tomoki acerca de su perversión y cierta boda

 ** _NOTAS DEL AUTOR_**

 ** _Antes que nada, quiero decir que este fue un muy pero muy arduo capitulo, pero bueno, así lo tenía planeado, solo quiero informar que mis historias tendrán su propio AMV, yo mismo los hice con la canción que más me gusto, no se preocupen, aquí les dejo los Links. Depende de ustedes si quieren verlos, mi canal de You TV tiene el mismo nombre de aquí, ósea "Wawit E.V", quiero aclarar que cada historia que saque tendrá su respectivo video, además de que si no tienen una idea de cómo es Lucy, imagínense a Shizuka Marikawa del anime "High school of the dead" aparte un enorme abrazo hacia Milord D.S por sus críticas, respecto a tu ayuda que mencionaste, no tengo queja alguna, si gustas en ayudarme con gusto lo aceptare, respecto a tus sugerencias las tendré en cuenta y por cierto ¿Cuál es tu género?, además que recomiendo que lean con la música que más les gusta, así es más entretenido la lectura, se los digo por experiencia, eso es todo y Sayonara_**

 ** _watch?v=OqMKHKeXiZk_**

 ** _watch?v=Nz56oEuKpuw_**

 ** _watch?v=RttwetJf7Pc &t=158s_**

 ** _watch?v=9EzCF_EGR9M_**


	15. ESPÍA POR ACCIDENTE

ESPIA POR ACCIDENTE

Como en uno de los tantos días de paz, esa misma mañana Seiya y Tomoki se encontraban muy aburridos, el pervertido solo leía el periódico mientras que Seiya solo comía sus bocadillos junto con su hija que dormía apaciblemente sobre él, Chaos como era de Segunda generación y que fue creada a partir de su ADN, poseía el don de poder dormir como cualquier otro humano, claro que siempre junto al lado de Seiya que estaba viendo el techo muy aburrido, después de que todo no había pasado nada de nada en estos días –Seiya, asegúrate de que mi nieta coma su desayuno- declaro Lucy sentada en el mueble tejiendo una chalina –bien, aquí esta- acato Seiya agarrando el plato de golosinas sin voltear –ara, no hay nada- indico Seiya notando que casi tosa las golosinas habían desaparecido por lo que vio al culpable –maldita golosa, se supone que tú ya habías comido- señalo Seiya con una vena marcada en su frente hacia su alumna –que tiene de malo, usted también tiene una responsabilidad conmigo maestro- dedico Astrea comiendo lo último que quedaba dejando solo una golosina, justo después despertó Chaos limpiándose el rostro –papi, buenos días- afirmo Chaos con una sonrisa hacia un Seiya nervioso –buenos días Chaos chan, ten tu desayuno- señalo Seiya hacia el plato donde quedaba lo último de comida –estas seguro, analice tu cuerpo y al parecer demuestra que no has comido nada desde anoche- aplico Chaos entregándole su parte hacia Seiya –no te preocupes, no tengo hambre, además tú tienes que comer para ser grande y fuerte- declaro Seiya con una sonrisa infantil mientras las tripas le rugían un poco –entonces compartamos, la comida sabe mejor si la comes con otros- menciono Chaos partiendo su pedazo para entregárselo a Seiya –está bien, solo por esta vez- indico Seiya comiendo junto con Chaos pero… de un momento a otro Tomoki grito por toda la casa –quien diablos se comió mi desayuno- proclamo Tomoki queriendo buscar al culpable –si lo buscas, él está ahí- señalo Seiya hacia Astrea quien solo dormía plácidamente en el suelo –con que ese capullo lo hizo, entonces no importara si hago esto- declaro Tomoki sacando un control de su bolsillo para luego presionar distintos botones que hizo temblar la casa –que acaso mi hermana no te advirtió de eso- menciono Seiya con los brazos cruzados –claro que lo hizo, pero… digamos que no le preste mucha atención- hablo Tomoki hacia todos para ver como una columna de agua emergía debajo de Astrea botándola por los cielos hacia quien sabe dónde –estoy seguro que el consumo de agua aumentara este mes- declaro Lucy con su paraguas en la sala muy feliz.

Luego de arreglar la fuga de agua y que una muy mojada Astrea regrese a quejarse con su maestro, este no hizo nada más que hacer de oídos sordos y jugar con Chaos un video juego, aunque parezca imposible de creer, Seiya ahora le dedicaba más tiempo a estar junto con Chaos que las demás angeloides, Inclusive Chaos parecía haber ocupado el mundo entero del peli café pues Seiya al enterarse que Chaos era como su hija biológica la engreía del todo mientras que las demás solo maldecían por la llegada de la pequeña a la casa pues ocupaba todo el tiempo de Seiya, inclusive trataron de mandarla muy lejos de ahí, pero olvidaron que esta era muy madura para su edad por lo que no les funciono

En toda la sala era un caos, Seiya junto con Chaos en la tele jugando sus juegos con un volumen alto, Astrea, Ikaros y Nimph quienes intentaban hacer cualquier travesura para llamar la atención de Seiya y una Sohara intentando poner orden mas solo la ignoraban –suficiente, aquí no se puede estar tranquilo- grito Tomoki para retirarse hacia su zona de confort

Pasaron las horas y el tarado de Tomoki a un no salía del baño, por lo que se preocuparon un poco por el –yo creo que el baño se lo trago- proclamo Astrea –de seguro tapo el baño y no puede pararse- hablo Seiya riéndose a carcajadas frente a todos –mejor tocamos la puerta- añadió Sohara tocando la puerta recibiendo una respuesta negativa –ni loco salgo de aquí, este es el único lugar donde puedo estar solo, así que váyanse- grito un furioso Tomoki hacia todos –es claro que no saldrá, se hizo lo que se pudo- declaro Seiya retirándose de ahí mas solo fue agarrado por Lucy por la espalda –tu entraras y lo sacaras Seiya- ordeno Lucy asustando a Seiya –pero porque, que entre alguien más, yo estoy ocupado- dijo el peli café intentando soltarse –eres el único hombre presente que puede entrar sin vergüenza alguna, así que entra ahí y saca a ese idiota de una buena vez- dijo la albina aventando a Seiya hacia el baño –no crees que fue un poco exagerado, pudimos hacer estallar el baño con Tomoki adentro- afirmo Nimph comiendo sus bocadillos –pero no sería tan divertido o si- contesto la albina con una sonrisa espeluznante. Ya adentro del baño Seiya se había estrellado con el espejo –por qué narices siempre me pasa esto- hablo el peli café notando como el baño parecía un cuarto con comida incluida –tu qué diablos haces aquí- indico Tomoki intentando sacar a Seiya del baño –aunque quisiera salir por esa puerta, las chicas me mataran si no te saco de aquí- informo Seiya chocando la frente muy furioso ante un Tomoki que hacía lo mismo por ver quien tenía razón. A fuera solo se escuchaban pleitos y peleas –crees que mi papi estará bien- pregunto una inocente chaos hacia Ikaros –tranquila hija, Papi está bien, solo está un poco ocupado- afirmo Ikaros con una sonrisa acariciando la melena de chaos irritando un poco a Astrea y Nimph ya que la peli rosa al enterarse de que chaos era su hija y que Seiya era el padre, no dudo en querer acercársele más de lo necesario, incluso opto por enseñarle lo que es el amor –ella no solo es tu hija, también es mi hija junto con Seiya- grito Astrea agarrando a chaos mientras la apretaba entre sus pechos como si fuera suyo para luego sentir como Chaos se le escapaba ya que Nimph la había jalado de los pies –ya quisieran malditas tetudas, ella es mi hija y Seiya es su padre, no permitiré que la tengan- declaro la peli celeste enfrascándose en una batalla con las dos angeloides por la posición de chaos quien solo miraba todo con curiosidad –hey mama, porque esas mujeres hacen una pelea estúpida- pregunto la inocente niña hacia Lucy quien solo la cargo en brazos llevándosela a la cocina –no existe peleas estúpidas, solo gente estúpida, ahora vamos a preparar el almuerzo que Papi volverá pronto- declaró Lucy con una sonrisa maternal que sonrojo a chaos –entendido mama- anuncio Chaos hacia la albina en frente de las angeloides que solo estaban con el alma que se les salía del cuerpo por estar presenciando eso queriendo descargarse la furia con alguien y que mejor persona que Seiya y Tomoki que se encontraban en el baño –hey Ikaros, tu qué opinas- pregunto Nimph con un aura tétrica hacia la peli rosa quien solo asintió y demostró un pequeño control remoto –si me permiten, quiero ser yo quien lo presione- declaro Astrea jugando con los botones mientras que adentro del baño

Ambos jóvenes aún seguían con su discusión sin saber lo que les aguardaba hasta sentir como del excusado empezaba a brotar agua caliente a través de un tuvo –tú tienes una mente enferma, lo sabias- comento Seiya un poco azul al ver eso pero luego sintieron como un chorro de agua potente se les hecho encima –pero que leches es esto- declaro Tomoki sintiendo como la corriente le quemaba todo el cuerpo –maldito capullo, suéltame antes de que me arrastres contigo- grito Seiya pateando la mano de Tomoki que le agarraba el talón –ni de coña, por tu culpa esto paso, si yo muero, tu vienes conmigo- indico Tomoki asustando a un peli café que no aguanto más y ambos fueron disparados fuera de la casa por tanta presión del agua

Una vez terminado el problema del baño, uno nuevo había empezado, Tomoki ahora no salía del armario de su cuarto por estar muy enojado con todos –y ahora que hacemos, el baño esta libre pero ahora él está encerrado- proclamo Sohara muy preocupada –y si mejor te encerramos con el idiota a ver qué pasa- opino Seiya harto de la situación más fue su gran error al sentir como su cabeza era agarrada y lanzada adentro del armario junto con Tomoki –y tú que mierda haces aquí- grito un escandaloso Tomoki –tu estúpida Tsundere me arrojo aquí por estar muy preocupada por ti- declaro Seiya rascándose el cabello al notar el sonrojo de Tomoki al ver como Sohara se preocupaba por el mas solo sintieron como el ambiente empezó a arder –hey, que carajos están haciendo, esto parece un microondas- indico Seiya muy preocupado para escuchar unas risas maniacas de a fuera –quien te dijo que podías abrir la boca Seiya- proclamo Sohara muy cabreada por el comentario de Seiya. Dentro del armario ambos jóvenes sintieron escalofríos –que acaso no es muy peligroso poner cosas vivas dentro de un microondas- opino Tomoki muy asustado –si quieren podemos hacer esto- dedico Nimph oprimiendo un botón el cual no era muy agradable –este es el drenaje, quien demonios lo hizo- grito un alarmado Seiya –fue Ikaros Sempay- grito Astrea acusando a Ikaros quien solo la miro sorprendida –maldita Ikaros, me las pagaras- grito un Seiya siendo arrastrado por la corriente junto con Tomoki –pero si yo no lo hice- comento Ikaros un tanto asustada de que Seiya la regañe –lo siento, pero no pienso perder ante ustedes- indico la rubia saliendo de ahí con una sonrisa –que quiso decir con eso- dedico Nimph un tanto confundida por el comportamiento de Astrea

Pasada las horas donde Seiya regaño a todos, Tomoki ordeno que el castigo era para todos, por lo que saco a Ikaros a las compras, Nimph de ayuda a Sugata en sus investigaciones y que Astrea vaya a jugar con Mikako en su fortaleza. Ya en las calles se encontraban Ikaros cumpliendo con su castigo siendo acompañada por Sohara y Chaos que sujetaba la mano de Ikaros por temor a perderse con tantas personas –Ikaros, mi papi está furioso- pregunto un tanto preocupada la pequeña rubia hacia Ikaros –no te preocupes, ya se le pasara pero podrías llamarme "Mama"- pidió Ikaros con una sonrisa gentil hacia Chaos que dudo un poco –si es cierto que eres mi madre, pero apenas si te conozco, además, no creo que seas buena elección para mi padre- señalo Chaos hacia Ikaros quien solo sintió un golpe en el corazón, su propia hija, su primogénita la estaba negando y encima le había dicho que no merecía estar con Seiya –hey Ikaros, no te quedes atrás- aclamo Sohara un tanto preocupada por su amiga, después de todo, que tú mismo hijo te rechace debe dolerle a cualquier madre –Ikaros ¿estás bien?- pregunto Sohara un tanto triste –sí, continuemos- hablo débilmente la peli rosa continuando con el camino pero… sus ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas traicioneras que Sohara noto al instante –Ikaros acaso tu…- dijo Sohara viendo como Ikaros no paraba de llorar –no es nada, solo se me entro algo al ojo- declaro la peli rosa limpiándose el rostro pero las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos –(me lo suponía, si yo estuviera en su lugar, consideraría suicidarme, que mi propia hija no me acepte, debe ser desgarrador)- pensó detenidamente Sohara viendo el estado de Ikaros –hey Chaos, que se debe hacer para que aceptes a Ikaros como tu madre- grito Sohara seriamente impresionando a Ikaros –no lo sé, pero de lo que estoy segura, es que no dejare que ninguna mujer amarre a mi padre, pero si lo que quieres es saber cómo ser mi madre… deben cazarse con mi padre formalmente, tengo entendido que mi papi tienes unos anillos que siempre los lleva consigo, si logran que mi padre se te declare voluntariamente, aceptare llamarte mama- afirmo Chaos con una sonrisa burlona viendo como Ikaros se limpiaba y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro –si hago todo eso, me reconocerás como tu madre- pregunto Ikaros –así es, a no ser…- indico Chaos ardiendo su cosmos provocando que su cuerpo crezca al de una joven igual que Ikaros –que sea yo quien me case con mi padre- pronuncio Chaos seriamente impactando a Ikaros –pero eso es imposible, él es tu padre, eso está prohibido- grito Sohara un tanto asustada –en serio, que yo sepa ella es la hermana de mi Padre y aun así también intenta conquistar su corazón así que no veo problemas en que yo también quiera cazarme con mi Padre- proclamo Chaos apretando sus nudillos –está bien, acepto el reto, pero te garantizo que no será una lucha simple- anuncio Ikaros más calmada –te vez confiada, te advierto que aunque seas su novia, las cosas pueden cambiar- indico Chaos con una sonrisa espeluznante –perdí mi virginidad con Seiya, aparte le quite la castidad- menciono Ikaros con una sonrisa confiada haciendo que Sohara se desmaye de un golpe al imaginar como lo hacían Seiya e Ikaros mientras que Chaos solo apretaba sus manos ensangrentadas mientras a lo lejos…

En cierta casa de la mafia donde se encontraba Astrea jugando con Mikako al póker, una peli lila estornudo sin más –creo que me estoy resfriando- añadió Saori tomando un té caliente –gane, paguen perdedoras- señalo Astrea mostrando sus cartas hacia unas Mikako y Saori que no entendían muy bien lo que hacia la rubia –si sabes que esto es póker y no otro juego ¿verdad?- pregunto Saori con una gotita de sudor en la nuca –me están llamando, vuelvo enseguida- proclamo Mikako dejando solas a ambas mujeres quienes mantenían un silencio digno de admirar –dime, que se siente pertenecer a la orden más fuerte de los caballeros- declaro Saori -¿los más fuertes?- dijo Astrea muy confundida –debes saber que los caballeros dorados son la elite de mi orden sagrada y tú eres la Santa de Sagitario aparte de ser la alumna de Seiya- informo Saori –no lo sé, yo solo quise volverme fuerte para enorgullecer a mi maestro- declaro la rubia comiendo algunos de sus bocadillos –así, casi se me olvida, tu tal vez no lo sepas pero quiero contártelo yo primero- indico Astrea –claro dime- dedico Saori con una sonrisa solo para escuchar como Astrea le informaba del estado de Seiya y que ahora él tenía una hija y que Astrea junto con Nimph e Ikaros ahora eran madres de la pequeña chaos, cabe resaltar que este fue un trago amargo para Saori quien se aguantaba las ganas de llorar –entiendo, así que ahora Seiya es padre, pero solo genéticamente, aunque todavía es soltero ¿verdad?- pregunto Saori con cierta Esperanza –sí, eso supongo, después de todo, quien no quería estar con mi maestro- pronuncio Astrea un poco de rubor en sus mejillas siendo notado por Saori –a ti también te interesa Seiya he- menciono Saori un tanto deprimida –no, quien te dijo eso, yo solo… yo… yo- balbuceaba Astrea muy roja mirando a otro lado –sabes, si quieres conquistar a Seiya, hazlo de una vez, pero te advierto que no perderé- declaro Saori retirándose de ahí dejando muy confundida a Astrea que no entendía nada –(por que tenía que pasar esto justo en esta era)- pensó Saori saliendo de ahí lo más rápido posible para que no la viesen llorar

En otro lugar, más específicamente en la casa de Sugata, Nimph ayudaba a Sugata en sus investigaciones de la Synapse mientras Lucy solo disfrutaba de la compañía de los animales –ya termine, pero parece que aumentaron la seguridad en la Synapse- menciono el peli plata buscando archivos en su cajos –ten, te lo dejare, solo procura usarlo con moderación- declaro Nimph muy cansada emprendiendo viaje más fue detenida por unas palabras de Sugata –¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- pregunto muy asustada Nimph –te digo que algo grande pasara pronto y estará relacionado con Seiya- indico Sugata –y se puede saber que sería ese problema- comento Lucy quien había escuchado todo –mientras estaba en la Synapse, escuche algo acerca de que querían capturar el poder de Pegaso, por lo que supongo que se refieren a Seiya, ya que aunque Ikaros tenga en sus manos la armadura de Pegaso, es de Seiya quien irradia el verdadero poder de la constelación- afirmo Sugata acomodándose sus lentes asustando a las presentes –eso no sucederá, no mientras yo esté aquí- dedico Lucy más calmada frente a todos –esperemos que así sea- hablo Sugata un tanto preocupado

De vuelta en la casa, el aburrimiento había vuelto a invadir el lugar, incluso el peli café la pasaba mal, las 3 angeloides no paraban de molestarlo con engreírlo a donde quiera que fuese, no podía estar tranquilo pero ver como sus figuras coleccionables fueron destrozados por ellas con el pretexto de que le conseguirían unas mejores, eso lo saco de sus casillas –ya basta, así no se puede estar aquí- indico Seiya saliendo de ahí hacia su cuarto solo para toparse con algo peor, no sabía cómo no pudo darse cuenta todos esos días, pero su cuarto estaba lleno de tuberías con espejos y un Tomoki con mano de obra –a eres tu Seiya, pásame esa llave- indico Tomoki solo para sentir como un golpe lo clavo con la pared –maldito gilipollas ¿Qué le hicistes a mi cuarto?- pregunto un muy cabreado Seiya hacia su amigo que se paraba –maldito, deberías sentirte orgulloso, tu cuarto tendrá la vista al paraíso las 24 horas del días y todo gracias a mi- dedico Tomoki rascándose la nuca –no seas capullo, Ikaros me matara si se entera que esto está relacionado contigo- menciono Seiya empezando a desarmar las tuberías –para por favor, este es mi proyecto de vida, si lo destruyes, destruirás mis sueños- pidió Tomoki sujetando el pie de Seiya –conociéndote, de seguro esto sirve para una de tus travesuras pervertidas- opino Seiya frente a un sonriente Tomoki –en efecto Seiya, por qué crees que hay tantas tuberías en todo el pueblo, llevo haciendo esto durante 6 meses- añadió Tomoki frente a un peli café más molesto –quieres decir que vas a espiar a todo el pueblo, no se tu pero yo tengo novia y si ella se entera de que esto está en mi cuarto, ella me matara- grito Seiya mas alarmado intentando desarmar todo de una vez hasta que sintió como fue agarrado del cuello –si supieras de lo que te pierdes cabron- afirmo Tomoki lanzando a Seiya contra un tubo donde decía "baños termales" –por qué cojones hicistes eso maldito- grito Seiya –solo mira y calla- pidió Tomoki observando como Seiya obedeció pero para sorpresa vio como decenas de mujeres se bañaban en las aguas termales desnudas lo que provoco una hemorragia de Seiya que lo mando contra el techo –increíble ¿no? Todas estas tuberías muestran en diferentes ángulos lo que sucede en toda la ciudad- proclamo Tomoki muy orgulloso de su trabajo –eres un degenerado, puedo permitir que veas a las chicas mayores pero que también estén niña pequeñas te convierte en un pedófilo- anuncio Seiya señalando a Tomoki –mira quien habla, el que anda corrompiendo a las menores- contesto Tomoki seguro de sus palabras –que quieres decir estúpido- menciono Seiya muy indignado –no te hagas el inocente, se perfectamente que andas jugando con Nimph a juegos muy sucios, incluso diría que me has superado y si no fuera poco, ahora tienes a tu pequeña hija que quien sabe cómo terminara a tu lado- añadió Tomoki llorando al estilo anime –que demonios fumaste, yo jamás haría algo así- respondió Seiya –no importa quien sea, al final todos caemos en la tentación, aunque tú no quieras hacerles nada pervertido, ellas quedran hacértelo- dedico Tomoki sacando un libro debajo de la cama de Seiya para entregárselo –que se supone que es esto- hablo Seiya ojeando el libro encontrándose con varios dibujos HD porno, eso era algo muy común en la casa de Tomoki pues este siempre las tenía escondido en algún rincón, pero lo extraño era que en esos dibujos se encontraba el mismo Seiya bien dibujado haciendo diferentes escenas eróticas con… la dueña de aquel libro

-no puedes ser, debe ser una mentira- afirmo Seiya todo pálido –ese libro es de alguien muy cercano a ti, al parecer ella tiene sueños húmedos contigo- proclamo Tomoki maliciosamente hacia un decaído Seiya que veía como esos dibujos hecho por su aquella desconocida que demostraban como lo deseaban para luego ver como Tomoki habría el armario mostrando como tenía un altar dedicado a el –ahora entiendes la gravedad del peligro- hablo Tomoki esperando una respuesta madura –si… hay una maldita acosadora, pero gracias a tus cámaras podre encontrarlo y llevarla ante la justicia- respondió Seiya en forma chibi armando más tubos por el cuarto ante un Tomoki que no sabía que pensar –(no entiendo cómo es que aún tiene esa inocencia después de todo lo que ha pasado, es un verdadero milagro)- pensó Tomoki para recibir un martillo en su cabeza –ponte a trabajar, esa acosadora de seguro anda cerca- indico Seiya muy preocupado por sí mismo –(aunque puedo aprovechar esto en mi beneficio)- analizo Tomoki viendo el empeño que Seiya le ponía al trabajo –bien, vamos a trabajar- atino Tomoki pero para miedo de todos, Astrea estaba ahí mirando por uno de los tubos cosa que alerto a ambos amigos –Astrea, sal de ahí- grito Seiya muy asustado de que su alumna viera lo que estaba haciendo –pero maestro, yo también quiero ayudar- anuncio Astrea con un mohín –mucho ayuda el que no estorba, ten esto puedes llevártelo- pronuncio Seiya entregándole ramen instantáneo que tenía guardado por si acaso hasta que veía como Astrea antes de marcharse se volteo –a usted le gusta las rubias- pregunto inocentemente Astrea hacia un desconcertado Seiya –no lo sé, eso depende de cómo sea, no importa si tiene grandes atributos o si es millonaria, lo que cuenta para mi es su corazón… pero a qué viene eso Astrea- respondió ante una sonrojada Rubia que solo inflo sus mejillas –idiota- añadió Astrea retirándose de ahí dejando muy confundido a Seiya que no sabía lo que estaba pasando para ver como Tomoki tenía cara de reprobación mirándolo fijamente –no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que sucede a tu alrededor ¿no es así?- pregunto Tomoki cruzándose de brazos –ya te pusiste de su lado, si fue a mi quien insulto- manifestó Seiya sintiendo que todos iban en su contra hasta que ambos se fijaron como cierta peli celeste hurgaba el cuarto viendo los tubos –(mierda, nos descuidamos)- pensaron al unísono ambos jóvenes observando como una sonrojada Nimph se les acercaba –esto me lo podría esperar de Tomoki… pero de ti Seiya- proclamo Nimph muy enfadada hacia un Seiya que solo imploraba perdón en el suelo –fue idea de Seiya, yo no tuve nada que ver- indico Tomoki culpando a Seiya quien solo quiso matarlo por traidor cerrando los ojos para recibir algún castigo de su mejor amiga pero…

Nada pasaba, Nimph solo estaba ahí observándolo detenidamente –te hubiera ayudado a espiar a las chicas desnudas en el baño si me lo hubieras pedido… pude haberme quitado la ropa por ti- lo último lo susurro para sí misma lo que causo que Seiya no lo pudiera escuchar aunque Tomoki lo oyó claramente por lo que le impacto en todo el alma, Nimph no era una persona gentil y mucho menos una mujer que sea fácil de conquistar pero ahí ismo había dicho que se desnudaría solo por Seiya, la mente de Tomoki era un tornado de ideas equivocadas viendo como le peli celeste se marchaba dejando a Seiya mas confundido de lo que ya estaba –todas están actuando muy raro hoy en día- aclamo Seiya rascándose la nuca solo para ver cómo Tomoki le propino un golpe mandándolo contra la pared –maldito suertudo, no sabes la envidia que te tengo- hablo un mini Tomoki hacia un Seiya cabreado –quieres pelea maldito degenerado porque si es así yo…- no pudo terminar de decir la frase por estar viendo algo que sin duda fue un gran error dejar que pasara –que pasa, acaso el gato te comió la lengua- indico un Tomoki burlón fijándose la cara de terror que tenía Seiya mirando hacia el cuarto por lo que le imito mirando aterrorizado como Sohara e Ikaros estaban viendo a través de los tubos –no es lo que parece, nosotros solo estábamos…- pronunciaron ambos chicos en un intento desesperados por salvarse más fueron callados por el aura asesina de Sohara y el cosmos oscuro de Ikaros –sabiendo las consecuencias de sus actos, aun así decidieron crear esta cosa- señalo Sohara mientras Ikaros solo tenía los ojos rojos como la sangre –hermano, mirar a otras mujeres no está bien, debes ser castigado- proclamo la peli rosada intentando golpear a Seiya por lo que solo cerro los ojos fuertemente, sin embargo, el golpe nunca llego ¿la razón?

Cierta niña se había interpuesto en el camino de la peli rosa deteniendo el golpe con mucha facilidad –atrévete a ponerle una mano encima y no la contaras- declaro Chaos frente a una muda Ikaros que no sabía que hacer –pero hija, tu padre estaba…- añadió Ikaros siendo interrumpida por la pequeña -primero que nada todavía no soy tu hija y segundo, la única que le puede meter la mano a mi padre soy yo- declaro Chaos agarrando la camisa roja de Seiya y jalarlo hacia ella misma plantándole un beso que paralizo a todos los presentes, Seiya estaba siendo besado en los labios por esa niña quien en realidad también era su hija, esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Ikaros se abalanzó sobre padre e hija intentando separarlos a la fuerza –suéltalo, él es mío- rugió Ikaros jalando de un brazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras que del otro brazo jalaba Chaos –atrás mujer, él no te pertenece- dedico Chaos muy cabreada, Sohara y Tomoki solo podían ver como ambas mujeres se peleaban por Seiya que solo sufría al sentir como iba a ser descuartizado poco a poco hasta que a Tomoki se le vino algo a la mente –hey, ustedes, Astrea se está comiendo todos los dulces- hablo Tomoki como si nada para ver como una preocupadas chicas corrían lo más rápido posible a la cocina intentando parar a Astrea dejando al peli café tirado en el cuarto, ahora solo faltaba sacar a Sohara en paz aunque esta sin decir mucho se retiró dejando muy asustados a los chicos, después de todo, Sohara no se retiraría sin romperles algunas articulaciones o algunas hematomas –Sohara idiota, se la creyó totalmente- añadió un Tomoki riendo por la victoria viendo como Seiya se reponía poco a poco –entonces sigamos con lo nuestro- replico Seiya empezando a seguir con el trabajo de las tuberías sin darse cuenta que fueron escuchados por las Chicas de abajo

Cabe decir que todo mundo planeaba darle una lección a ese par de jóvenes de arriba –sentadas aquí no haremos nada- declaro Nimph queriendo castigar al peli café lo más antes posible –entonces vayamos al patio, tengo una idea- decreto Lucy siendo seguida por todo el mundo. Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Seiya, ambos jóvenes seguían con su arduo trabajo hasta que… -Sohara aquí a fuera no puedes quitarte la ropa- indico Nimph –yo también me desnudare- proclamo Astrea –que divertido, Ikaros nosotras también nos desnudaremos- añadió Lucy seguido de unos ruidos de Ikaros, esto fue lo que despertó al monstruo oculto de Tomoki que inmediatamente se puso a buscar el tubo espía del jardín al tanto que Seiya solo se contenía para no derramar más sangre por la nariz por imaginarse a Lucy, Nimph, Astrea e Ikaros completamente desnudas frente a el –hey Tomoki, porque rayos estas buscando el tubo del jardín- pregunto un Seiya curioso –es que no lo vez idiota, hay un paraíso ahí a fuera, tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos- aclaro Tomoki solo para recibir un tablazo en la espalda –serás capullo, como se te ocurre querer siquiera mirarlas desnudas- pregunto un Seiya muy cabreado –tu no lo entenderías, yo tengo una misión y pienso cumplirla- rugió Tomoki agarrando un pedazo de metal y estrellarlo con el rostro de Seiya –con que esas tenemos, no dejare que las veas- menciono Seiya empezando una lucha campal con Tomoki con cualquier cosa a la mano hasta que por un descuido Tomoki amarro a Seiya con unas cadenas, con tanta lucha terminaron desnudos por haber agarrado una motosierra y casi cortarse el cuerpo –te quedaras ahí hasta que yo termine- proclamo hacia Seiya que solo podía intentar liberarse. Ya con la victoria Tomoki se disponía a ver el paraíso en la tierra y sin darse cuenta al asomar la cara por el tubo casi vomita por lo que estaba viendo, se trataba de su vecina anciana usando un bikini rosa, con esas arrugas y canas por todo el cuerpo, hizo que Tomoki sintiera unas ganas de suicidarse por haber visto eso, incluso considero la idea de ahorcarse en ese momento para calmar la agonía de su mente botando espuma por la boca entrando en un estado de perturbación nivel Dios –eso te pasa por gilipollas, bueno ya me encuentro bien, lo mejor será destruir todo esto y ducharme- opino Seiya botando el cuerpo desnudo de Tomoki por las escaleras y tomar una ducha sin darse cuenta que a fuera las chicas se reían de ellos –espero que eso te sirva Tomoki- grito una alegre Astrea –por burlarte de nosotras, ves lo que te pasa- indico Nimph riéndose por esa travesura hasta que miraron nuevamente quedando impactadas en cuerpo y alma. Seiya estaba completamente desnudo saliendo del baño completamente mojado con una toalla en su cuello, esto fue más que suficiente para la hemorragia nasal de Astrea y Nimph que nunca pensaron verlo así en toda su insignificante vida, de hecho, era la primera vez que veían a un hombre sin ropa alguna por lo que tragaron duro al ver semejante hombre –Nimph, este no es el momento ni el lugar para hacer eso- hablo Astrea muy roja de ver como Nimph empezaba a acariciarse su parte intima suavemente mientras veía a Seiya a través por el espejo –mira quien habla, sin que hagas nada, tus bragas ya están completamente mojadas- replico Nimph notando como de la parte intima de la rubia empezaba a gotear un fluido lechoso –esto… solo es- balbuceaba Astrea en un intento de contener lo que salía de ella pero solo quiso mirar más tiempo a su maestro desnudo por aquel tubo, todo iba bien hasta que sintieron como Lucy, Ikaros y Sohara llegaron –parece que están viendo algo divertido, me lo enseñan- dedico Lucy intentando ver a través de uno de los tantos orificios que había topándose con algo atrevido –Se… Seiya, que diablos estás haciendo- proclamo Lucy votando vapor por la boca muy sonrojada aguantándose las ganas de querer hacerlo con Seiya –Mama, que estás viendo- añadió la pequeña Chaos asomándose solo para ver a su padre totalmente desnudo –papi… lo tienes grande- indico chaos muy roja acompañada de una sonrisa pervertida relamiéndose los labios mirando a través del tubo espía –ya basta, que se supone que están viendo todas- menciono Ikaros muy curiosa para votar a todas hacia atrás y ver por él tuvo topándose con algo muy vergonzoso, se trataba de Seiya sin ropa alguna mostrando su masculinidad y hombría a todo el público femenino –no es lo que parece, nosotras solo estábamos…- decía Nimph muy avergonzada de lo que había hecho para ver como Ikaros en vez de asesinarlas destruyo todos los tubos del patio dejando uno solo por el cual ella miraba –hey, eso no es justo- dedico chaos asomándose por el mismo tuvo –yo también quiero ver- grito una muy roja rubia que intentaba ver por el tubo –atrás todas que yo también quiero ver- ordeno Nimph empezando a pelearse con todas por la disputa del tubo mas solo fueron botadas por una onda de cosmos que las mando a volar al otro barrio –que inmaduras, primero las mayores- declaro Lucy empezando a disfrutar su premio bien merecido y ya que nadie andaba por ahí, empezó a acariciarse su zona virgen en un intento de reducir sus deseos carnales después de todo, solo era una madre adoptiva por lo que aún era virgen. Así pazo la tarde donde cada angeloides llego a casa dándose la sorpresa que todos los tubos habían sido destruidos por completo observando con detenimiento como Seiya ya estaba cambiado y cocinando junto con Lucy en la cocina quien traía un atuendo muy erótico que constaba solo de usar un delantal y nada más dejando al aire sus grandes atributos mientras que Seiya solo intentaba no verla para no despertar celos de su hermana quien junto con las demás imito a Lucy pero se veía claramente una clara ventaja en el cuerpo de Lucy y el cuerpo joven de todas y no incluyamos a Nimph que apenas si tenía un poco –oigan y si Tomoki intenta entrar a la cocina- opino Astrea muy preocupada que la vieran así –no se preocupen, tardara un tiempo en regresar de Alemania- comento Lucy con cara inocente –esa es mi mama- comento chaos muy feliz abalanzándose sobre Lucy hiriendo un poco a las demás angeloides

Cuando ya había oscurecido y todo el mundo se disponía a dormir, al peli café se le vino una idea a la cabeza para poder alegrarlas porque las había visto un tanto decaídas hace unos momentos –hey, quieren conocer a mis amigos- pregunto Seiya de golpe hacia las 3 angeloides que se quedaron mudas por esas palabras –¿tus amigos?- pregunto Nimph muy confundida –te refieres a los otros 4 caballeros de bronce que combatieron a tu lado- contesto Ikaros muy curiosa –así es, planeo llevarlas para que las conozcan- indico Seiya empezando a ponerse su típica ropa de polo rojo y pantalón blanco –pero que acaso eso no queda muy lejos- analizo Astrea queriendo dormir de una buena vez –quien sabe, podrían volverse mucho más fuertes si los conocen, ellos son igual de fuertes que yo, incluso me atrevería a decir que me superan- afirmo Seiya con una sonrisa infantil impresionando a sus amigas –imposible, no puede haber otra persona más fuerte que usted- analizo Astrea muy impactada por esa noticia –ella tiene razón, no puede haber otra persona más fuerte que tu- indico Nimph un tanto sorprendida –aunque no quiera admitirlo, el universo en un lugar muy grande, siempre habrá alguien más fuerte- analizo Ikaros viendo a Seiya –eso es cierto, pero ahora quiero ir a visitarlos, ¿vienen?- pregunto un Seiya a punto de saltar por la ventana no sin antes sentir como Chaos se le subió a la espalda –adónde vas papi- pregunto chaos muy emocionada –lo siento, pensé que estabas dormida, quieres venir conmigo- decreto Seiya muy feliz que más se unieran –vale, iremos contigo- contesto Nimph agarrándose de Astrea –sujétate hermano- hablo Ikaros hacia Seiya quien cargo a Chaos entre sus brazos y por los celos Ikaros se enfadó un poco –tranquila, tenemos toda la noche para…- no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir como su hermana lo había arrastrado por casi todo un continente llegando a su destino

 ** _CHINA: LOS 5 PICOS ANTIGUOS_**

–hermano, eto, ya puedes soltarme- pronuncio Ikaros mientras gemía un poco al sentir como Seiya le apretaba los senos con fuerza por la tremenda velocidad que su hermana había alcanzado –perdón, pero debiste avisarme que íbamos a viajar a la velocidad híper luz tonta- anuncio Seiya soltando los senos de su hermana viendo a su alrededor lo que parecía ser una tremenda cascada en medio de la noche –a la próxima yo llevare a Seiya- indico Astrea con un mohín empezando a discutir con todas sin sentir cierta presencia de un desconocido que las observaba desde arriba –ha pasado mucho tiempo… Seiya- proclamo una voz muy calmada lo que causo que las 4 angeloides se pusieran alrededor de Seiya intentándolo protegerlo de cualquier cosa –veo que tus nuevas amigas son muy divertidas, dime cómo has estado- declaro la misteriosa voz –sigues igual de aristócrata que siempre… Shiryu- declaro Seiya cruzándose de brazos viendo al Dragón sentado donde antes lo estaba el viejo maestro –se ve que no has cambiado nada, perdón si los asuste- hablo el hombre de larga cabellera negra –tu tampoco viejo amigo, enseguida subo- menciono Seiya siendo seguido de sus amigas que desprendieron sus alas impresionando a Shiryu –según la foto que me mandaste, solo conozco a tu hermana adoptiva, las otras 3 no las conozco- indico Shiryu señalando a Ikaros –espera, tu eres el Caballero del Dragón- pregunto Nimph muy curiosa -¿acaso me conoces?- pregunto el Dragón muy desconcertado –bueno yo no te conozco, pero si conocí a tu maestro Dohko de Libra- menciono la peli celeste hacia todos –de verdad, conociste al viejo maestro- dijo Seiya muy impresionado –ya te lo había dicho antes, en tu vida pasada me mandaron para matarte, pero acabe conociendo al antiguo Pegaso junto con Dohko que en esos momentos era su maestro- manifestó Nimph muy feliz de ver ese lugar nuevamente –lo que dices es cierto, según mi maestro, una vez me relato que había sido amigo de un Hada con pelo celeste, pero eso había sido hace más de 243 años, en aquel entonces estaba dudoso, pero viéndote es más que claro que mi maestro decía la verdad- analizo Shiryu viendo detenidamente a Nimph lo que no le agrado a mucho a Seiya –(que tanto le mira a mi Nimph… espera que, dije mi NIMPH, debo estar mal)- pensó Seiya cruzándose de brazos –a ti creo haberte visto en alguna parte de la Synapse, se te conoce como "EL TRITURADOR DE DORADOS" por tu enorme poder, mi maestro dice que eres muy fuerte, te gustaría pelear conmigo- pidió Astrea en frente de peli negro –Seiya, me quieres presentar a tus amigas- proclamo Shiryu tranquilamente –como bien sabes ella es mi hermana Ikaros aunque también es mi novia- dedico Seiya señalando Seiya hacia Ikaros que hizo una pequeña reverencia –mucho gusto, soy la novia de Seiya- menciono Ikaros –la que te está pidiendo pelear es mi discípula así como mi sucesora, que no te engañe su aspecto, ella es la nueva Santa de Sagitario- afirmo el peli café con orgullo mostrando a un determinada rubia –que tal, soy la alumna de mi maestro- hablo Astrea felizmente impresionando a Shiryu –ella es Nimph, mi mejor amiga, incluso digo que ella te puede ganar en inteligencia- hablo Seiya sobando la cabeza de Nimph que solo se sonrojo un poco –buenas noches, soy Nimph, la mejor amiga de Seiya- contesto la peli celeste haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia Shiryu –por ultimo pero no menos importante…- el peli café no pudo decir nada al sentir un golpe en el estómago que le saco todo el aire –discúlpelo, al parecer está muy animado esta noche- declaro Ikaros ante un Shiryu un tanto raro –vera esta pequeña es nuestra hija de nosotras 3- aclaro Ikaros junto con Nimph y Astrea mientras en el medio de estaba Chaos con una gotita en la nuca –bueno eso si es real, soy hija de Seiya y ellas 3 son mis madres- menciono chaos con una sonrisa infantil confundiendo a Shiryu –esto si es algo inusual, que Seiya tenga una hija ya era muy raro, pero que la pequeña tenga 3 madres a la vez, no lo comprendo- dijo el Dragón intentando analizar la situación –es algo muy sencillo de explicar, Chaos fue creada a partir de nuestro ADN junto con el de Seiya, por lo que en general es hija de Ikaros, Astrea y yo junto con Seiya quien es el padre- anuncio Nimph felizmente –al menos puedo decir que saque tu inteligencia- hablo Chaos agarrando la mano de Nimph –eres mi hija, claro que sacaste mi inteligencia- declaro Nimph abrazando a Chaos mientras que Seiya ya se recuperaba del golpe –que me perdí- aclaro el peli café notando como estaba todo –nada importante- indico Shiryu bajando la cabeza –dime ¿Dónde está Shunrei?- la pregunta que hizo Seiya dio en el clavo, Shiryu empezó a ser rodeado por un aura depresiva digna de un soltero con más de 50 años sin tener novia –hey maestro, algo malo ocurre con su amigo- añadió Astrea notando como el Dragón bajo la cabeza hundiéndose en las garras de la terrible Friendzone –dije algo malo- anuncio Seiya sintiéndose culpable viendo el estado de animo de su amigo –no es nada, es solo que Shunrei está…- Shiryu fue cortado por una raras presencias que venían entrando por la oscuridad –Shiryu, son tus amigos- pregunto Seiya un tanto desconfiado por el hombre de pelo naranja –Shiryu, no me dijiste que tenías visitas, en especial de estas señoritas- declaro el hombre de pelo anaranjado fijándose en los pechos de las angeloides –Shiryu, dile a tu amigo que se tranquilice si no quiere que le rompa la cara- anuncio Seiya incendiando su cosmos divino en frente de todos –Genbu tranquilízate, son mis invitados- indico Shiryu ardiendo un cosmos color verde claro igualando al de Seiya –(si es cierto que es igual de poderoso que mi maestro)- pensó Astrea sintiendo el cosmos que emanaba el peli negro –está bien Dragón, solo paseaba junto con Shunrei, nada más- dedico Genbu abrazando de la cintura a su acompañante –espera, dijiste que es Shunrei- grito Seiya todo anonadado por esa noticia ya que la chica de en frente vestía de forma atrevida, pues Seiya la conocía por ser una persona amable con todo el mundo y ser la pequeña hermana adoptiva de Shiryu –así es Seiya, veo que los años no pasan en ti igual que tu estupidez- proclamo Shunrei riéndose de Seiya –mira quien tenemos aquí, si no es el grandioso Pegaso el cual venció a tantos dioses en el nombre de Athena, es un honor estar frente a usted y veo que no perdió e tiempo al conquistar a estas hermosuras- analizo Genbu viendo de reojo a las 4 angeloides sacando de quicio a Seiya –escucha infeliz, vuelve a mirar a si a mis novias y te juro que…- Seiya no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir como aquel sujeto de cabellera naranja fue envuelto por la armadura dorada de Libra impactando a Seiya –pero qué diablos, se supone que la armadura de Libra era por derecho de Shiryu- menciono Seiya viendo como aquel malnacido vestía el ropaje dorado de Libra y su amigo no hacía nada por impedirlo –¿sorprendido?, Shiryu eligió vigilar las almas de las 108 espectros de Hades, por lo que yo paso hacer el sucesor de la armadura de Libra- respondió Genbu riéndose como loco –eso significa que tú eres el discípulo del viejo maestro- comento Astrea asqueada de estar en el mismo rango que aquel sujeto –por eso te quiero tanto- comento Shunrei besando a Genbu en frente de Shiryu el cual presionaba sus manos en un intento de suprimir su dolor, el ver que la mujer que tu amas se vaya con otro, debió partirle el corazón a su amigo –que piensas hacer Pegaso, tengo entendido que le cediste tus armadura a esas dos, ahora no eres más que un simple humano al cual todos pueden vencer- señalo Genbu hacia Ikaros y Astrea mientras se reia de Seiya –como te atreves- rugió Astrea queriendo atacar aquel malnacido pero fue detenido por Seiya –pero hermano, ese sujeto esta…- afirmo Ikaros en un intento de convencer a Seiya mas fue denegado por este –que sorpresa, el gran Asesino de Dioses le teme a una pelea, no eres más que un cobarde que dejo morir a su hermana- grito Genbu hiriendo a Seiya en el recuerdo que más le dolía, tanto era su ira que incluso hizo reventar la venas de sus manos anunciando que no podría contenerse mucho más tiempo –quien te crees que eres para hablarle así a mi padre- menciono Chaos muy cabreada queriendo abrirle la garganta a Genbu -¿Qué pasa señorita? Si gustas luego puedo invitarlas a una cita- declaro Genbu sonriendo. Shiryu solo podía escuchar como el estúpido de su compañero moriría pronto por hacer esa estupidez –Genbu cierra la boca, solo estas cavando tu tumba, discúlpate y márchate de estas tierras- pidió tranquilamente Shiryu frente a un alocado Genbu –estas de coña ¿verdad? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, esa escoria de abajo de nombre Pegaso es una deshonra para todo el Santuario, la basura siempre será basura, ustedes son simple caballeros de bronce, no importa si despertaron el estado divino, soy superior a ustedes- grito el peli naranja alocadamente en toda la cascada hasta que sin previo aviso sintió un golpe en su mejilla mandándolo a incrustarse contra unas rocas de por ahí –quien mierda se atrevió a darme ese golpe ¿fuiste tú Pegaso, o tu Dragón?- grito Genbu hecho una furia ardiendo su cosmos dorado mirando donde el polvo se disipaba mostrando a Nimph muy enojada irradiando un cosmos azul –es una vergüenza que alguien como tu lleve puesta la armadura de mi amigo, de seguro Dohko debe estar revolcándose en su tumba- menciono Nimph con una mirada afilada –silencio mocosa, morirás en estos momentos- ordeno Genbu lanzando un puño de frente a la cabeza de Nimph pero este fue detenido por Seiya quien rápidamente le quebró la muñeca y lo lanzo hacia atrás –este no es tu asunto Pegaso, lárgate si no quieres morir- hablo Genbu sacando las armas de Libra aventándose sobre Seiya pero nuevamente fue detenido por cierta persona –mi maestro me conto que el viejo maestro era una persona humilde y bondadosa, un ejemplo a seguir quien dio su vida gloriosamente junto con los otros 11 caballeros dorados en el muro de los lamentos, el Santo de Libra tiene prohibido usar las armas a no ser que sea la misma Athena quien le autorice a su uso, tu solo eres un pobre Diablo- proclamo Astrea propinándole un golpe a Genbu en el pecho destrozándole esa parte de la armadura –y quien leches se supone que eres mujer, te hubiera invitado a salir pero ahora te matare- ordeno Genbu lanzando la técnica secreta del viejo maestro –púdranse en el infierno- rugió el peli naranja riendo por su victoria más solo noto una sonrisa de Shiryu a lo lejos para luego fijar su vista a la rubia que detuvo el Dragón con un solo dedo –y se supone que eres un caballero dorado, me das asco, déjame mostrarte el verdadero poder de los caballeros dorados- indico Astrea incendiando su cosmos siendo cubierta por un aura divina seguido del ropaje Dorado de Sagitario dejando boqui abierto a Genbu –imposible, las armaduras doradas no pueden hacer eso- dedico el peli naranja aterrado de ver como Astrea tenía puesto la armadura Divina de Sagitario en todo su esplendor, sus alas eran envueltas por la armadura junto con sus pechos que le daban un tono sexy –contempla el fruto de mi entrenamiento- hablo Astrea siendo cubierta por terribles descargas eléctricas con esos ojos rojos que intimidaban a cualquiera frente a ella –no creas que me vencerás, si empiezas una pelea conmigo, tendremos una guerra de mil días, pero si fueras un Santo de Bronce, las cosas serían diferentes- analizo Genbu poniéndose en guardia sintiendo otro gran cosmos –que gracioso, resulta que yo soy un Santo de Bronce que te puede vencer- indico Ikaros ardiendo su cosmos divino seguido de otra intensa luz que cubrió todo el terreno –increíble, tiene un perfecto dominio del 8 sentido y encima es capaz de llegar al 9 sentido, el cual es conocido solo por los Dioses- declaro Shiryu sintiendo el enorme cosmos de Ikaros –bien, que te parece si comenzamos a pelear, estoy un poco oxidada pero nada mejor que un buen entrenamiento que me ponga en forma- declaro Ikaros ardiendo su cosmos junto con el de Astrea que superaban al de Genbu –están locas o que, jamás he perdido un combate y tampoco será hoy- anuncio Genbu intentando pelear pero solo sintió un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo fuera de combate y arrojarlo a los pies de Shunrei –llévatelo lejos de aquí, no quiero volverlos a ver por estas tierras- anuncio Shiryu incendiando su cosmos violentamente frente a su antigua amiga que obedeció y se fue sin más que decir –disculpen las molestias, ese idiota de Genbu no volverá a causar problemas- pronuncio Shiryu mas calmado volviendo a sentarse en donde antes lo hacía el viejo maestro –lo siento mucho Shiryu, no sabía que…- hablo Seiya sintiéndose culpable –no te preocupes, es solo que… todo sucedió tan rápido, de un día para el otro Shunrei se aburrió de estar en los 5 picos antiguos conmigo y decidió marcharse, intente detenerla, pero me dijo que ella no podía vivir por siempre en este lugar, al cabo de unas semanas regreso acompañada de Genbu, eso me entristeció pero mucho más el ver en lo que se había convertido- declaro el peli negro sacándose las vendas de los ojos –tranquilo, hay muchas mujeres en el mundo, de seguro hallaras la correcta- dedico Seiya sentándose junto a Shiryu –pero veo que a ti te sonrió la fortuna, no me habías dicho que esas dos tuvieran tanto poder- señalo el Dragón hacia Ikaros y Astrea –si crees que eso es la mejor parte, mi hija también tiene ese poder, lo distinto es que su cosmos es oscuro así como su constelación guardiana "Nightmare" que traducido suena "pesadilla"- conto el peli café hacia un Shiryu que escuchaba atentamente –nunca he oído de alguna constelación con ese nombre pero…- añadió el peli negro codeando a su amigo –mira que ya ser padre de familia y encima tener como esposas a esas 3- declaro Shiryu riéndose un poco –tonto, ellas son como mis hijas, no puedo pensar siquiera en eso, además Lucy me mataría- comento Seiya haciendo que Shiryu escupiera –estás hablando de Lucy, la Lucy, la que cuentan que se enfrentó en guerras mucho antes que nosotros naciéramos- decreto Shiryu palideciendo un poco –sí, justo ahora duerme en nuestra casa- contesto Seiya como si nada aterrorizando al Dragón –sin ofender pero te doy mi más sentido pésame amigo- menciono el peli negro viendo como Seiya se paraba –en fin, yo me retiro, todavía falta visitar a los otros 3 ¿nos acompañas? No tienes mucho que hacer aquí- insistió Seiya –ya que, los acompañare en su viaje- dedico Shiryu caminando junto con Seiya –buenas noticias, mi amigo ira con nosotros- declaro Seiya muy feliz –fantástico, ahora solo queda decir quien lo llevara- analizo Chaos lanzándose sobre Seiya al igual que todas mientras Seiya sentía que cargar a todas le iba a destrozar la espalda –no hay problema, tengo mi propia armadura- añadió Shiryu ardiendo su cosmos llamando a la armadura Divina del Dragón que emergía de la cascada mostrándose en todo su esplendor, inclusive impresiono a los demás que veían como la furia de un dragón salía entre las aguas mostrando sus colmillos demostrando su increíble poder que cubrió su cuerpo –mucho mejor, entonces a qué hora partimos- declaro el Dragón frente a todos –increíble, es como nuestras armaduras aunque esas alas son geniales- declaro Chaos muy emocionada por ver a Shiryu –bueno, entonces partamos- indico Astrea junto con todos

 ** _EN ALGUN LUGAR DE SIBERIA_**

Se podía apreciar como cierto rubio entrenaba a su pupilo en las artes del combate del hielo –ahora quiero que congeles toda esa montaña- señalo Hyoga hacia Jacob que obedeció aunque ambos sintieron como 6 presencias se acercaban hacia ellos –maestro, nos están atacando- declaro el pequeño niño hacia el Cisne –no son enemigos, solo son 2 viejos amigos junto con otras 4 mujeres que no conozco- Analizo Hyoga viendo el horizonte donde se observaba varias siluetas que terminaron estrellándose con la nieve bruscamente mientras se levantaban –(este cosmos pertenece a Seiya y a Shiryu, pero los otros 4 no los conozco, aunque son muy fuertes)- analizo Hyoga el cosmos que emanaban las personas del polvo hasta toparse con un cabeza hueca que salió despedido contra la montaña terminando incrustado en todo aquel hielo -¿estás bien Seiya?- pregunto el rubio notando el estado de pánico de su amigo quien solo intentaba esconderse en la nieve, la incógnita era saber de quien se escondía y sin poder ver nada, Hyoga se fijó como una chica con alas se deslizo hacia Seiya agarrándolo del cuello prometiendo mucho dolor con esos ojos rojos –rápido Hyoga, congélala o todos moriremos- grito un desesperado peli café hacia su amigo que sin entender nada lo hizo empezando de los pies hasta la cabeza –te debo una Hyoga, un poco más y tal vez esa no la contaba- anuncio Seiya muy exaltado –explícame que está pasando, vienes sin avisar y encima me pides que congele a esta chica… con… ¿alas?- decía Hyoga viendo a la peli rosa que estaba en su sarcófago de hielo aunque sin previo aviso el hielo empezó a triturarse poco a poco rompiéndose en muchos pedazos impresionando a Hyoga –(es increíble, destruyo el ataúd de hielo desde adentro, además no muestra síntomas de hipotermia para la poca ropa que lleva)- pensó detenidamente Hyoga solo para ver como Seiya era clavado en la nieve y ser arrojado en lo más profundo del mar congelado –no te preocupes, por lo que me contaron Seiya recibe esto todos los días- indico Shiryu quien venía con las otras angeloides –estará bien, tal vez pesque algún resfriado o le de neumonía pero estará bien- proclamo Nimph escaneando el estado del peli café –más importante ¿qué hacen aquí Shiryu, acaso sucedió otra guerra santa?- pregunto el cisne muy preocupado por la situación recibiendo una bola de nieve en la cara –tonto, mi papa solo quiso visitarte, ¿tan malo es eso?- protesto Chaos muy irritada frente al rubio quien no comprendía la situación -¿Padre? Shiryu acaso ella es tu hija- dedico el Cisne muy aturdido –lo siento, ella no es mi hija, el verdadero padre viene por allá- señalo el Dragón hacia Seiya quien solo venía siendo arrastrado por Ikaros de los pies por estar muy cansado provocando que Hyoga tenga un derrame nasal que pinto la nieve blanca en el color rojo –eso es imposible, estoy seguro que tiene novia pero que tenga una hija, es como decir que Hades se vuelva bueno y luche por el bien del mundo, es algo ilógico- manifestó Hyoga entrando en estado de locura –no te asustes, a mí también me sorprendió que Seiya tenga una hija, además, ellas 3 son las futuras esposas de Seiya- señalo el Dragón hacia Astrea, Ikaros y Nimph –hey, como que todavía no soy su esposa- decreto Nimph con berrinche -¿esposa? ¿Eso con que se come?- pregunto Astrea sin saber mucho del asunto –dime que esta chica no es pariente de Seiya- proclamo Hyoga notando la falta de madurez en la rubia, muy parecida a la de Seiya –no sé cómo será su cultura de ustedes las angeloides, pero aquí en la tierra necesitas cazarte con la persona que ames en Santo Matrimonio, hasta no hacer eso, no se puede considerar que seas su esposa- indico Shiryu cruzándose de brazos –tan audaz como siempre Shiryu, no has cambiado en nada al igual que ese idiota- señalo Hyoga hacia Seiya que se reponía poco a poco –a quien llamas idiota gallina del hielo- comento Seiya hiriendo el honor del Cisne –a quien más que tu infantil- contesto Hyoga con mucho ego ante su pupilo Jacob que solo se encontraba con cara de WTF por ver por primera vez así a su maestro –al menos yo tengo novia y no estoy como tú en la Friendzone- proclamo Seiya muy orgulloso de sí mismo abrazando a Ikaros quien solo se sonrojo aun con el tremendo frio ante un impotente Hyoga que veía como su amigo estaba junto a Ikaros –así, yo por lo menos no ando perdiendo el tiempo como tú, tengo muchos asuntos importantes como entrenar a la siguiente generación de caballeros- hablo Hyoga junto con Jacob sintiéndose mucho mejor viendo como el peli café se reia a carcajadas –Bitch Please- contesto Seiya jalando a Astrea a su lado que solo se sorprendió un poco confundiendo a Hyoga –ella es la alumna de Seiya, ahora es la nueva Santa de Sagitario y posee un control del cosmos como nosotros- hablo Shiryu ante un atónito Hyoga quien se fijó como la rubia vestía la armadura divina de Sagitario mientras a su lado Ikaros traía puesto el ropaje divino de Pegaso –eso no es nada, mi armadura es mucho más grandiosa- grito Chaos aumentando su cosmos al 8 sentido provocando que su cuerpo crezca para vestir el manto sagrado de Nightmare asombrando a Hyoga y a Shiryu que vieron como el cosmos de la pequeña niña se equiparaba al de ellos o inclusive más haciendo que todo el hielo a su alrededor se derrita de golpe –con que este es el poder de la descendencia de Seiya- comento Hyoga junto con Shiryu viendo como esas 3 poseían un cosmos tan enorme –pero Seiya, eso no se supone que tu renunciaste al dominio de tu armadura- comento Hyoga recibiendo un asentamiento de su camarada –estas en lo cierto, pero no me arrepiento, cedi mis armaduras en favor de la nueva generación- concluyo Seiya muy tranquilo y serio a la vez fijándose como Chaos daba un paso adelante –por lo que he oído acerca de ti, me dijeron que tomaste el lugar de tu Maestro Camus de Acuario con el título de "EL MAGO DEL HIELO" superaste a tu maestro y según dicen los rumores, tienes el corazón tan frio como el hielo- comento Nimph escaneando al Cisne dejando a Hyoga sorprendido –no mentiré, eso es real- declaro Hyoga ardiendo su cosmos para ser cubierto por el aura divina del Cisne, al final se veía como Hyoga vestía su impecable armadura de los muros eternos de hielo –increíble, este cosmos podría congelar casi todo el universo- contesto Astrea sintiendo como los pies de todos se congelaban –nada mal, a decir verdad, siempre he querido pelear con alguien como tú- opino Chaos igualando a Hyoga –me halagas, pero yo no peleo por diversión- aclaro el Cisne minimizando su cosmos –clásico de un caballero de Athena, solo alzan sus puños en contra del mal- dedico Ikaros liberándose del hielo con mucha facilidad –por lo que veo sigues en forma, dime que cuentan Flare y Eri- añadió Seiya codeando a su amigo quien solo se encogió junto con un aura depresiva rodeando su cuerpo más fría que el hielo que había por todas partes –dime que no estas igual que Shiryu, acaso todos sufren por una mujer- dedico Seiya rascándose el cabello y sentir como lo agarraban del cuello –silencio insecto, tú no sabes lo que sentimos los solteros como yo o Shiryu, tú tienes a esos ángeles por lo que no tienes nada de que quejarte- decía Hyoga estallando en lágrimas estilo anime ante un avergonzado Shiryu que solo volteaba el rostro pareciendo decir "no lo conozco" ante todos que veían esta escenita perdiendo el respeto de su alumno que veía la actuación de su maestro Hyoga –vale , vale, que tal si nos acompañas como Shiryu, así tal vez podamos ayudarte- indico Seiya con el rostro azul por ser ahorcado por el rubio de los hielos –de verdad, gracias, así tal vez pueda salir de este tormento- declaró Hyoga muy contento para luego recobrar su seriedad –maestro, tu amigo es bipolar- afirmo Ikaros viendo el ánimo de Hyoga para luego pasar a explicar cómo era eso de que Chaos era hija de las angeloides junto con Seiya –así que aun eres casto, y yo que pensaba que me habías ganado- declaro Hyoga con una sonrisa confiada ante un Seiya con una gota de sudor en la nuca viendo como Ikaros iba a hablar –guardemos el secreto, si se entera me matara- dedico Seiya silenciosamente ante su hermana que lo obedeció –entonces partamos hacia la isla Andrómeda, Shun debe estar por ahí- añadió Shiryu hacia todos –esa persona con cabello verde y que alguna vez fue la reencarnación de Hades en la tierra de esta era- proclamo Astrea hacia todos que solo se pusieron detrás de Shiryu y Hyoga –pero que, que les pasa todos- preguntaron ambos santo de Athena por ver como Seiya junto con todas se escondieron detrás de ellos –tu no entiendes, por lo general ella es una completa idiota y que diga algo inteligente es un mal augurio- declaro Nimph viendo de reojo a la rubia que estaba un poco molesta por como la trataban –ya basta, eso es muy cruel- grito Astrea a todo pulmón dejando un gran silencio que fue ocupado por el ruido de una enorme avalancha que venía de las montañas –te dije que algo malo iba a pasar- indico Nimph siendo cogida por Ikaros para elevarse por los aires –genial, el entrenamiento se canceló Jacob- dedico Hyoga sosteniendo a su discípulo del brazo –por lo menos tendré el día libre- contesto este saltando hacia la tierra –no se preocupe maestro, yo cuidare al pueblo en su ausencia- declaro Jacob –cuento contigo- proclamo Hyoga retirándose con todos hacia…

 ** _ISLA ANDROMEDA_**

Una vez ahí se fijaron como el lugar parecía deshabitado ante todos –que raro, el sol todavía no se ha ocultado pero no hay nadie a la vista- menciono Hyoga viendo el panorama –es cierto, no siento ningún cosmos cerca de aquí- decreto Ikaros analizando el terreno hasta que su cuerpo fue empujado por Seiya quien la hizo esquivar unas cadenas que la atacaron en un punto ciego –acaso es un enemigo- aclaro Astrea elevando su cosmos en caso de un posible ataque más solo fue detenido por Shiryu –tranquila, posiblemente no nos conocen y nos atacaron- añadió el Dragón calmadamente –si ese es el caso, nos enfrentaremos al líder de todos- rugió Seiya junto con Ikaros que ardieron sus cosmos provocando que todos los sujetos al alrededor los atacasen mandándoles cadenas hasta que…

El ataque se detuvo en seco por la intromisión de cierto caballero con cabellera verde que paro todos los ataques con una corriente de aire color rosado –hablando del rey de Roma- hablo Seiya quien se fijó como su amigo Shun daba la orden de que todos se retiraran –ahora que lo veo, no es la gran cosa que digamos- comento Nimph viendo a Shun que más parecía un pacifista que un luchador –perdónenlos, pero no acostumbramos a las visitas- decreto Shun inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia todos –quienes son ustedes, parecen ángeles- pregunto muy confundido Shun al ver a Ikaros y a las demás –perdón, nosotras somos angeloides- menciono Nimph notando como Shun seguía sin entender –es una larga historia, tal vez te lo cuente algún día- hablo Seiya notando como la curiosidad de su amigo aumentaba –pero a ti si te conozco, te vi junto con Seiya en aquella nota que me enviaron hace un tiempo- dijo Shun recordando el recado que aquellas bragas le habían entregado para luego mandar a volar a Seiya contra la pared –pero qué diablos, acaso hice algo mal- pregunto Seiya saliendo de los escombros –no me digas que te olvidaste de lo que escribiste en esa carta- amenazo Shun haciendo aparecer unas cadenas de cosmos –así, ya me acorde… pero eso paso hace tanto tiempo además Hyoga también se rio- proclamo Seiya señalando al rubio quien solo se asustó un poco por la ira de su amigo –a mí no me metas en sus peleas- grito Hyoga muy histérico –entonces dime ¿Qué paso en la casa de libra?- pregunto Shiryu haciendo que Hyoga recuerde momentos oscuros donde el Dragón se ganó la ira de Andrómeda y Cisne –oigan, tranquilos, lo que pasa en la casa de libra, se queda en la casa de libra- demando Seiya empezando una riña entre los 4 ante los ojos de las angeloides que veían todo esto sentadas desde una roca hasta que por fin todos terminaron en los suelos agotados –como en los viejos tiempos- declaro Shiryu agitadamente –que conste que yo gane- animo Seiya –si tú fuiste el primero en caer- mando Shun riéndose alocadamente con todos en el piso –aunque es muy raro verte en este sitio sin June ¿acaso se fue a una misión?- pregunto Hyoga ocasionando un ambiente gélido entre todos –solo diré que ahora está en un mejor lugar- añadió Shun levantándose con todos -¿Qué quieres decir Shun?- pregunto Seiya ante el peli verde que no supo expresarlo con palabras por lo que empezó a caminar con todos hacia la otra parte de la isla siendo seguidos por las angeloides por atrás que no hablaron nada por el ambiente callado de todos hasta que llegaron hacia un lugar donde había una casa lujosa que parecía pertenécele a un multimillonario –Shun, no nos dijiste que había gente pituca en este lugar- declaro Seiya observando como otra rubia salía de la piscina vistiendo un bikini blanco mientras era acompañado de un hombre rubio que la acompañaba, cabe decir que todos estaban impactados menos las angeloides que no sabían lo que pasaba –miren que tenemos aquí, si no es mi querido amigo Shun- intervino el rubio junto con Shun que solo mantenía una mirada seria que intimido al dueño de aquella mansión pero Andrómeda fue detenido por la furia fulminante de su amiga June –escúchame niñita, nadie le mira así a mi prometido, discúlpate si no quieres que me vaya con él a las Vegas- ordeno June hacia Shun que solo apretó sus dientes en un intento frustrante de contenerse pero ya más calmado solo agacho la cabeza en señal de disculpa hacia el canalla de en frente mientras sus amigos observaban esto con pena y las angeloides solo podían ver como aquel peli verde se tragaba su orgullo, a paso lento todos se fueron retirando con el rabo entre las piernas a pesar de que los amigos de Shun querían destruir aquel edificio más Shun los calmaba diciendo que no era para tanto aunque…

Una pregunta incomoda surgió por parte de Ikaros –te lo repetiré, acaso eres un lame botas de aquella rubia- dedico Ikaros fríamente hacia Shun quien solo volteo el rostro como si lo aceptase –Ikaros, este no es el momento- hablo Astrea tratando de calmar a su amiga –no quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero es muy claro lo que ella está haciendo, además, Ikki no tardara en saberlo y actuara- comento Seiya cruzándose de brazos junto con Shiryu y Hyoga –entiendo que ella alguna vez fue como tu amiga, incluso mucho más, pero el ver cómo te tratan no nos gusta- indico Hyoga calmadamente observando como Shun permanecía en silencio –crecimos y peleamos como hermanos de batalla, es lamentable que tu orgullo como hombre se vea pisoteado, por eso te queremos ayudar- declaro Shiryu abriendo sus ojos seriamente mas solo vieron como Shun sonrió forzadamente –no se preocupen, estoy bien, es solo que yo…- no pudo terminar de hablar por sentir como su mejilla fue golpeada por una tremenda fuerza que lo estampo en medio de todo ese terreno árido ¿la culpable? No era otra más que Ikaros quien se lo había lanzado –me enferma ver hombres así- hablo Ikaros viendo como Shun salía de los escombros sin ningún rasguño pero al rato sintió como los otros dos santos quisieron interferir más fueron detenidos por Seiya quien solo incendio su cosmos dando a entender que no dejaría que tocasen a su hermana –tranquilos, mi hermana sabe cómo tratar este tipo de situaciones- añadió Seiya cruzándose de brazos mientras que sus amigos solo trataron de creer en Seiya fijándose como Ikaros seguía golpeando a Shun contra las rocas –vamos, demuéstrame que eres el hermano del fénix- indico Ikaros mandando otro golpe pero… esta fue detenida con suma facilidad viendo como Shun estaba con la cabeza gacha –no metas a mi hermano en esto, te demostrare que yo puedo soportar con este dolor- declaro Shun ardiendo su cosmos llamando a su armadura divina que conmociono a todos los presentes haciendo retroceder a Ikaros quien solo pudo taparse del ataque de las cadenas –así me gusta, demuéstrame que haces honor a tu título- demando Ikaros empezando el ataque. Los de en frente solo se impactaron –a que se refiere con "titulo"- pregunto Seiya sin entender nada para ver como Nimph daba un paso al frente –ya te lo había dicho tonto, en la Synapse a ustedes 5 los llaman leyendas y a tu amigo Shun le denominan "EL SESINO CON ATAQUE Y DEFENSA EN UNO"- aclaro Nimph hacia todos que se llevaron una gran sorpresa pues conociendo a alguien tan amable como su amigo Shun y que se ganase ese apodo era algo inusual mientras que Astrea solo se limitaba a dar una cara de afirmación sin haber comprendido nada. De vuelta al enfrentamiento, ambos estaban parejos pero Ikaros había notado que Shun solo se limitaba a defenderse y eso la molesto –si tu no atacas, yo lo hare- hablo la peli rosa concentrando una gran cantidad de cosmos en la palma de sus manos trazando la constelación de Pegaso amenazando a Andrómeda –si esto continua, destruirán toda la isla- demando Shiryu intentando intervenir aunque sin verlo. Su amigo Seiya ya estaba detrás de Ikaros –ya basta, estoy seguro que Shun tiene un buen motivo por permitir ese comportamiento de June- indico Seiya calmando a Ikaros quien solo volvió con las demás angeloides –tu hermana sí que sabe golpear, si me hubiera alcanzado tal vez esa no la contaba- proclamo Shun sonriendo ante un Seiya serio –deja de actuar, tú no eres así ¿dime que es lo que pasa?- pregunto Seiya junto con el Dragón y el Cisne que venían a la conversación –supongo que a ustedes no puedo mentirles- hablo Shun bajando el rostro –June últimamente estuvo muy inquieta, siempre me estuvo diciendo que era hora de hacer nuestras vidas desde cero, pero yo no la escuche, la ignore concentrándome en la reconstrucción de la isla y en entrenar a los demás Santos para la siguiente era dejándola de lado, así fue como un día ella decidió partir hacia Francia, ahí encontró a ese rubio oxigenado, lo trajo y quiso comprar la isla de Andrómeda- conto Shun apretando sus nudillos de ira ante todos –supongo que no lo hicistes- menciono Hyoga –claro que no, pero June… me dijo que si no le vendía la isla a ese imbécil, se iría con él por todo el mundo desapareciendo de mi vida- decreto Shun empezando a llorar amargamente sintiendo una mano en su hombro fijándose que eran sus compañeros de armas –se cómo te sientes, Shunrei también cambio y me dejo por una vida más tranquila junto con otro sujeto, pero al menos nos tenemos los unos a los otros- indico Shiryu –mírame a mí, no tengo a nadie en especial pero aun así yo…- decía Hyoga notando como Seiya empezó a reírse de el -lo siento, no pude evitarlo- hablo Seiya matándose de risa siendo apaleado por Shiryu y Hyoga –tonto, queremos animarlo y tu vienes a reírte- demando Hyoga viendo como Shiryu le aplicaba una llave al peli café ante la vista de Shun que empezó a reírse sinceramente –y a este que le pasa, hace poco estabas que llorabas por…- hablo Hyoga siendo enterrado en la arena por Shiryu para que Shun no recuerde el trago amargo –al menos puedo decir que te sientes mejor- hablo Seiya levantándose del suelo –siempre puedes contar con nosotros- dijo Hyoga limpiándose la arena del cuerpo. Todo pasaba entre los 4 amigos mientras que a lo lejos Ikaros y las demás jugaban cartas en la arena sintiéndose ignoradas por completo –crees que hayan notado que acabamos con ese rubio Oxigenado y aquella chica llamada June- menciono Nimph volteando el rostro hacia la antigua mancion hecha trizas incendiandoce poco a poco –no, deja que se den cuenta- aplico Ikaros mirando sus cartas –pero ustedes se llevaron toda la divercion, a mi solo me dejaron destrozar el sitio y no poder jugar con esos engendros- animo Astrea mirando como esos dos rubios escapaban en un yate a toda velocidad de ahí –será para la próxima Astrea- dijo Ikaros sacando su mazo de cartas declaran doce vencedora –ustedes, vengan que partimos hacia la siguiente ubicación- llamo Hyoga estando a punto de partir vuelo con todos excepto Seiya que estaba en la isla –esperen, no se están olvidando de algo- grito Seiya siendo tomado por la espalda por Astrea –Maestro tonto, me hubiera dicho que yo lo llevase- hablo bajo la rubia impidiendo que Seiya la escuchase –dijiste algo Astrea- hablo Seiya sin saber nada para sentir como una impulsiva Astrea se aventó a toda velocidad hacia su siguiente ubicación

 ** _ISLA DE LA REINA MUERTE_**

Al llegar a tal isla, hubo comentarios para nada positivos de aquel lugar por parte de las angeloides –no sé de qué quejan, solo vinimos a visitar a un amigo- añadió Seiya ante una Astrea para nada feliz –tanto quieres ir ahí, pues yo te ayudo- grito Astrea arrojando a Seiya hacia la lava aunque cierta persona salvo a Seiya de una muerte segura tirándole a las rocas como si fuera cualquier cosa –muchas gracias- añadió Seiya notando la figura en su presencia -¿Ikki?- pregunto Seiya totalmente confundido viendo como los demás bajaban del cielo –a que han venido- dedico Ikki fríamente hacia todos que solo se mantenían en silencio sabiendo el temperamento del Fénix hasta que… cierta rubia se entrometió en lo que no debía –Maestro, es este uno de sus amigos- pregunto Astrea con aburrimiento sin notar que Ikki la había arrojado hacia las piedras levantándose al toque con mucha ira –maldito, eso sí me dolió- decreto Astrea mirando con desafío y una risa hacia Ikki –será mejor que no te confíes hermano, ella también es capaz de usar el cosmos- señalo Shun hacia Astrea quien portaba la armadura dorada de Sagitario en estado divino, al poco rato empezó a reírse un poco –Shun ¿es que ya lo has olvidado? En una batalla no decide el rango de tu armadura, importa el cosmos que puedas arder- decreto Ikki –tiene razón, un combate no se decide por el rango de tu armadura- hablo Chaos en su forma adulta cruzada de brazos al lado de Seiya –eto, y tu quien eres- pregunto el peli verde al ver como esa chica vestía como una religiosa –perdón por no presentarme en la isla Andrómeda, soy la hija de Seiya, mucho gusto- añadió Chaos colgándose del cuello de Seiya ante un impactado Shun –ven, te lo explicaremos- hablaron Hyoga y Shiryu mientras que en el pequeño enfrentamiento –será mejor que no me subestimes- indico Astrea ante un confiado Ikki –tienes demasiada insolencia mocosa, no necesitare usar mi armadura para vencerte- hablo Ikki haciendo que Astrea pierda el control –tú lo quisiste- grito Astrea empezando el ataque aunque… ninguno de sus ataques atinaba en Ikki que solo esquivaba cada ataque a gran velocidad –eres muy lenta… de seguro tu maestro se reiría de ti- hablo Ikki golpeando a Astrea en el vientre sacándole todo el aire para luego pisarle en la cara con fuerza enterrándola en el suelo con mucha fuerza causando que la isla entera tiemble –que pérdida de tiempo, si tu nivel de poder es este, tu maestro debe ser solo basura- indico Ikki dando media vuelta ante la vista de todos –papa ¿quieres que lo mate?- proclamo Chaos incendiando su cosmos oscuros con esa sonrisa maniaca que la caracterizaba –Chaos, tranquilízate- ordeno Nimph viendo lo que pasaba –hermano, no me importa que sea tu amigo pero esto no lo permitiré- aclamo Ikaros incendiando su cosmos dispuesta a ir a luchar para defender a Astrea –todas cálmense, sé que Astrea se pondrá de pie, quiero creer en ella- afirmo Seiya elevando su cosmos calmando a las angeloides mientras que Shun solo sentía culpa por permitir que esto ocurra –tranquilízate, esto aún no ha terminado- opino Hyoga junto con Shiryu notando como Astrea emanaba un cosmos dorado pero este estaba cubierto de relámpagos azules como si fueran cargas eléctricas –con que aun puedes levantarte, aunque no le veo tanta importancia- amenazo Ikki elevando su cosmos como el mismo infierno vistiendo la imponente armadura divina del fénix que incinero todo el terreno a su alrededor –Seiya ¿estás seguro de esto? Ikki no se contendrá- pregunto Shiryu calmadamente –eso es lo que quiero- añadió Seiya con una sonrisa confiada ante la vista de todos –Seiya, será mejor alejarnos de aquí, podría ser peligroso- ordeno Ikaros ante un Seiya que obedeció sin rechistar cargando a Nimph y a Chaos en sus hombros alejándose del lugar –hoy Seiya, esto es vergonzoso- imploro Nimph sintiendo como Seiya le tocaba su parte trasera –no sería para tanto si no te movieras- afirmo Seiya. Ikki y Astrea solo se limitaban a observarse buscando las maneras para matarse mutuamente –atácame- fue lo que dijo Ikki viendo como Astrea desapareció y apareció a la velocidad de la luz a punto de clavarle un puño en su rostro aunque Ikki lo bloqueo por completo con algo de dificultad –valla, valla, tal parece que aumentaste un poco tu velocidad pero…- proclamo el Fénix lanzando un golpe hacia la rubia que también lo detuvo en seco impresionando a Ikki con la cabeza gacha –hace poco insultaste a mi maestro llamándolo "débil"- proclamo Astrea muy enojada –y que con eso- decreto Ikki sin emoción en sus palabras sintiendo una patada clavándose en sus costillas que lo obligo a retroceder hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido observando como el aura de Astrea cambiaba –te atreviste a insultar a mi maestro en mi presencia, eso, se paga con la muerte- añadió Astrea empezando a integrarse en una danza mortal de golpes con Ikki ante todos que solo se fijaron en cada movimiento –esa niña tiene potencial- dijo Hyoga analizando cada movimiento de Astrea –no lo creo, ella está peleando al nivel de Ikki- hablo Shiryu pero de un momento a otro Seiya empezó a reírse -¿te pasa algo Seiya?- pregunto una preocupada Nimph junto con una atónita Chaos por el comportamiento de su padre –no es nada, solo que… me da mucha risa que subestimen a Astrea- atino Seiya con una sonrisa de orgullo –a que te refieres- declaro Hyoga muy pensativo –no todos nacen siendo genios, ni conocen su valía, no todos son bendecidos de igual forma en esta vida sufriendo el prejuicio de una sociedad vacía en donde cada sacrificio se transforma en una herida- hablo Seiya de forma seria mirando el combate de su alumna -¿tuvo una vida difícil no es así?- añadió Shun comprendiendo lo dicho –pero ella no se rendiría ante las burlas, ni por nada dejaría atrás su lucha por probar que tiene agallas- menciono Seiya audazmente recordando los tiempos donde tuvo que entrenarla –explícate Seiya, acaso esa niña sufrió un infierno- demando Shiryu ya con la curiosidad –ellas son angeloides con más de 1000 años en combate, yo no las llamaría niñas, pero Astrea tiene una voluntad inquebrantable que no sería rasgada y ante las dificultades su temple jamás desmaya, era la peor angeloides de la Synapse careciendo de talento, siempre menospreciada a pesar de sus esfuerzos- proclamo Seiya notando la gran curiosidad de sus amigos –quieres decir que ella era una inútil- informo Hyoga –eso no me lo esperaba- hablo el Dragón tratando de comprender como es que alguien así haya podido alcanzar semejante nivel de cosmos –más ella seguía luchando contra la gran frustración, entre lágrimas y decepción. Trágica su situación, carente de habilidades y de confianza, su voluntad entre el dolor sin más avanza decidida a demostrarles que no era ninguna cobarde y aunque dijeran que no tenía futuro, ella se esmeraba para que el trabajo duro superara las barreras y el talento de cualquiera. Siguiendo noche y día imponiéndose exigencia, llevando su cuerpo al tope de su resistencia para probarle al mundo que no existe lo imposible y que el esfuerzo y la constancia la hacen invencible- proclamo Seiya con orgullo caminando hacia aquellos dos para detenerlos, la isla no soportaría por mucho tiempo el combate de aquellas bestias dejando a los demás atrás que aun querían información sobre la rubia –días, tardes, noches, lluvia, viento, frio o calor. Nada detuvo su entrenamiento menos su vigor, con rigor logro ser mejor y estar a la altura de cualquier genio demostrando no tener fisura, con la ayuda de su maestro aumento su poder para enfrentarse a quien sea y nunca retroceder. Ni la temible sed de sangre de mi hija la para preparando mil golpes y patadas a su cara. Es es la hora de demostrar el fruto de su entrenamiento, de probar que el esfuerzo supera cualquier talento, destruyendo su cuerpo dará el máximo para vencer al monstruo que tiene en frente aun si va a perder- indico Ikaros mirando como Astrea contraatacaba al Fénix con lo que tenía en su arsenal –más aun cuando sus piernas tiemblen todas destrozadas, su fuerza de voluntad lo mantendrá de pie inconsciente probando que su espíritu no se quiebra con nada y que una guerrera no retrocede contra su oponente- defendió Nimph recordando cuando Astrea se enfrentó a Chaos –tras nuestra sangrienta lucha todos le reconocieron a pesar de quedar destrozado como buen guerrero esforzándose con todo para volver a pelear por su familia y sus amigos que nunca ha de abandonar, un orgullo para su maestro que vio su crecimiento y como siempre se esforzaba ganándose la confianza de todos con persistencia, con ímpetu dejando atrás una dura existencia- relato Chaos viendo a su madre Astrea como un ejemplo de superación, de lo que es poner el corazón, para ser mejor, cada vez mejor y curar esas heridas que el sucio desprecio le dejo pero no rompió su convicción y no se rindió, siempre supero las barreras en la vida superando el dolor logrando ser mejor, cambiando su destino adverso, haciendo un gran esfuerzo y así lo demostró que el trabajo duro con un gran esfuerzo seguro es capaz de superar hasta los genios –dura tenacidad y brutal voluntad, su fuego no se extingue y ante nada se rinde. Fortaleza y honor que destroza el dolor, podrán quebrar su cuerpo pero no su fe, pues su fuerza de voluntad lo mantendrá de pie- aclaro Ikaros reconociendo a Astrea como su rival por sus méritos. Con Seiya, este se encontraba viendo el combate en primera fila, ninguno de los adversarios se fijó en Seiya por estar demasiado concentrados en su oponente –esto se acaba aquí- rugió Ikki mandando su cosmos concentrado al mismo tiempo que Astrea había concentrado la fuerza de todos sus meteoros en la punta de su puño como si de un gran cometa se tratase pero todo había parado en un segundo. Seiya había parado el ataque de ambos con mucha dificultad, no por nada una era su alumna número 1 y el otro un hombre temido por los Dioses igual que el, terminando con los brazos rotos pero en un momento desvió los ataques de ambos hacia el océano

Terminado la gran explosión de cosmos –Ikki choco su mirada con Seiya –no desvistes interferir en mi combate, la tenía contra las cuerdas- regaño Ikki hacia el peli café que solo se sobaba las manos –sí, lo que tú digas, de no ser por mi hubieras muerto- añadió Seiya enfureciendo al fénix que solo lo tomo de la playera roja arrojándolo al otro lado de la isla, esto fue visto por las demás angeloides que no les agrado tanto, en especial a cierta peli rosa que estuvo a punto de ir al ataque –ok, ya que estamos solos, queremos hablar con ustedes- menciono Shiryu hacia todas las angeloides que no sabían lo que pasaba –debemos hablar acerca de Seiya- indico Hyoga en frente con los demás Santos de Bronce, solos tal vez eran fuertes, pero juntos eran invencibles y eso lo sabían las angeloides -¿Qué quieren saber?- pregunto Ikaros poniendo atrás a su hija por miedo a que algo pasara –no se preocupen, no les haremos nada, solo queremos informarles de algo- hablo Shun con tranquilidad y una sonrisa cálida que apaciguo el ambiente –es acerca de su conducta como caballero de Athena, hace poco sentimos el cosmos de Athena y queremos resolver nuestras preguntas ahora pero no podíamos hacerlo en frente de Seiya, ese tema es un poco delicado para el- dijo el Cisne -¿caballero?- dijeron las angeloides al unísono sin entender nada –el honor de un caballero es llevar su gran dolor sin decir peros o excusas que agraven su temor pues un solo error puede pesar más que la propia muerte, es por eso que se debe ser increíblemente fuerte- acato Fénix sin cambiar de expresión –no! El no permitirá que intenten dañar a los seres que ama por ellos va a luchar- dijo Chaos enérgicamente –deberían temer, a su enorme poder, el asesino de Dioses a todos puede vencer y no importa el dolor, peleara por amor pues la fuerza de todos lo hace ser el mejor- indico Shun recordando las batallas pasadas –en alguna ocasión yo me enfrente con Seiya, de su furia mortal, encontré mi final, si se enfrentan a ese patán- demando Ikki con una sonrisa un poco burlón –ya hermano, no es para tanto- regaño Shun hacia el peli azul –él es el líder de este escuadrón, lleva su ira con gran vigor que te respira en la nuca y causa enorme destrucción, no hay opción si es que te enfrentas a su impresionante fuerza, todo contrincante tiembla al ver la situación adversa- añadió Hyoga fríamente –más carga con una experiencia amarga entre sus brazos que trizo su conciencia y corazón en mil pedazos pues no pudo salvar a quien amaba en el pasado y dejo que la ira lo absorbiera, ese es su pecado- introdujo Shiryu causando cierta tención alrededor de Ikaros –Seiya amaba a otra persona- pregunto inocentemente –la muerte de su hermana le marco en su alma, decidió irse lejos para vivir en calma y dejar los complejos que le hirieron más que cualquier arma entre sus batallas, y ese dolor cautivo siempre lo mantuvo a raya- afirmo Ikki sintiendo lo mismo que Seiya cuando perdió a Esmeralda, Ikaros solo estaba con los ojos vidriosos intentando no llorar ante todos –cambiando de situación, un día una luz llego, llenando de motivación su dormido corazón, tú le devolviste las ganas de luchar y por ayudarte en su misión va a triunfar- dedico Shun algo decaído –buscando redención, sin cesar viajo para buscar su esperanza no descanso, contra los Dioses sagrados va preparado, muy infantil y calmado, sus enemigos perderán de modo automático si es que el cosmos de guerrero que su ser posee se active a su máximo poder cuando pelee, su cosmos es supremo, yo también pude experimentar de su cosmos, no importa si es un mundo o el olimpo por completo, su capacidad lo hará enfrentar cualquier tipo de reto, pues no quiere cometer ese mismo error, el aliento de ustedes es lo que da el valor para protegerlas y es que cueste lo que cueste el cumplirá su promesa- dedico Shiryu recordando esos días donde su amigo no era el mismo de hoy en día. Toda esta plática estaba ocasionando que Ikaros tenga un desorden mental que irremediablemente entraría en estado de pánico aunque sintió algo leve en su hombro, era Nimph mandándole una indirecta que la peli rosa entendió a la perfección, poco después volvía Seiya muy enojado con Ikki –maldito capullo, estuve a punto de convertirme en lava por tu culpa- alarmo el peli café a punto de golpear al fénix siendo detenido por sus amigos quienes interfirieron para que no haiga otra batalla innecesaria, aparte estaban las angeloides que no sabían que hacer frente a la situación, después de todo, las palabras de fénix hirió a más de una –dime Seiya, ¿dicen que Lucy vive en tu casa?- pregunto Ikki seriamente –si, pero a qué viene eso- añadió Seiya muy curioso –simple, pienso cobrármela, no dejare que esa mujer quede sana después de haberme hecho esa broma- decreto Ikki con una vena en el rostro recordando cuando la albina junto con otra chica de cabellos Lilas llamada Mikako lo trolearon de la peor manera posible, incluso costo un poco de tiempo para recuperarse de esa deshonra, pero el tiempo sano esas heridas –no sé qué problemas tengas con ella, pero te aseguro que si la enfrentas, sería difícil vencerla incluso para ti- dedico Seiya cruzándose de brazos hasta sentir como unos enormes pechos le cayeron encima enterrándole en el piso –maestro, usted me prometió ir de compras hace una semana y aun no lo ha cumplido- asigno Astrea sentada en la espalda de Seiya muy roja, sin darse cuenta el peli café fue jalado del brazo por Nimph –ni lo sueñes Delta, Seiya me prometió comprarme dulces de aquella tienda en la esquina- hablo Nimph con un rubor en las mejillas, al mero rato ya no sentía al peli café viendo en dirección de la peli rosa quien lo tenía agarrado del torso –ni de broma, el me prometió estudiar para mejorar en sus calificaciones- decía Ikaros apretando a su hermano contra el peto de su armadura mientras que Chaos solo miraba todo con una risita –tontas, mi Padre solo es mío- mando Chaos emprendiendo vuelo a toda velocidad de ahí con Seiya que solo podía maldecir su suerte por sentirse como un juguete –eso no vale Chaos- grito Ikaros emprendiendo vuelo con todas siendo Nimph quien se colgara de Astrea dejando a los santos de Bronce atrás, en la isla de la reina muerte, los 4 solo asintieron con una sonrisa –tal parece que ese tonto encontró unos buenos amigos- dijo Shun amigablemente viendo el horizonte donde se veía el ocaso del sol –ni lo digas, incluso diría que estoy un poco celoso de sus amigas- añadió Shiryu mostrando empatía por todos –lo tiene bien merecido, después de todo lo que ha pasado, el merece ser feliz, y tal parece que se divierte mucho con su nueva familia- menciono Hyoga –no se ustedes pero yo pienso ir a visitarlo pronto, ustedes que dicen- pregunto el fénix muy animado pero mucho más por estar con la emoción de vengarse de Lucy y aquella mocosa impertinente, cabe decir que todos tenían la misma idea de ir a visitar a su compañero de armas y conocer un poco de su vida cotidiana para saber lo que se siente ser una persona común y tal vez en algún futuro, tener una persona especial


	16. UNA LOCA VISITA

UNA LOCA VISITA

Luego de la visita improvisada de Seiya hacia sus amigos donde termino en una disputa por el peli café entre las angeloides abandonando a los santos de bronce, todo volvió a lo común, las clases iban de mal en peor pues ahora se acercaban los exámenes y eso era tedioso para cualquier chico, pero saliéndonos de la vida personal de nuestro querido protagonista, cierta persona se encontraba en el baño leyendo uno de sus típicas revistas para adultos con toda la paciencia del mundo, se trataba de Tomoki quien hace ya un buen rato usurpaba el baño hasta que de un puñetazo la puerta fue hecha añicos por un encabronado Seiya que se cansó de esperar por el turno de su amigo –basta, me canse de esperarte, tu turno acabo- demando el peli café amargando la mañana a Tomoki quien también empezó a recriminar acerca del baño –si serás bestia, primero se toca la puerta antes que entrar- dijo Tomoki a punto de empezar una discusión con Seiya como en todas las mañanas y justo ese día Lucy no estaba de humor para soportar las estupideces de esos críos por lo que hizo lo más razonable, dejo en el piso a ambos sin que se puedan levantar –eso bastara- alerto Lucy más satisfecha yéndose de ahí con una sonrisa. Una vez recuperados ambos jóvenes solo pudieron ver como Ikaros y las demás se adueñaron del baño para ducharse por lo que subieron a sus cuartos lo más rápido posible para alistarse a las clases, en el cuarto de Tomoki todo parecía tranquilo hasta que Tomoki saco algo raro que según muchos sabrán, fue destruido a manos de Sohara pero que ahora estaba reparado –por fin, ahora podre continuar con mis investigaciones- proclamo Tomoki para encender la maquina junto con una luz que empezaba a cubrir el cuarto pero…

Cierto peli café pasaba por ahí buscando su tarea de ciencias –oye Tomoki, no vistes por aquí mi tare…- y sin poder terminar su oración, Seiya fue envuelto en aquel resplandor junto con Tomoki que solo pudo maldecir su suerte por tropezarse con Seiya, terminada la fugaz luz, se apreciaba a dos chicas que para nada se llevaban bien, se trataba de Tomoko y Nozomi quienes solo pudieron mirarse fijamente por unos segundos –será un largo día- comento Nozomi viendo como la maquina fue destruida por la explosión de ambas donde Tomoko solo se rascaba la nuca silbando como si el problema no fuera gran cosa.

Y sin pensar en pedir ayuda, Tomoko y Nozomi se encontraban en la piscina del colegio con otro raro artefacto –y se supone que alguien nos ayude en este lugar- interrogo Nozomi viendo el panorama queriendo meterse para saciar su calor extremo –no importa si no me ayudas, solo quiero que estés aquí para avisarme si Sohara y las demás se acercan- afirmo Tomoko usando el raro artefacto segando todo el campo desapareciendo al instante –adonde habrá ido, de seguro se escapó cuando no lo veía- demando una enojada Nozomi queriendo encontrar a su compañera para luego ver como el agua tomaba forma queriendo atraparla aunque... de una sola patada por parte de Nozomi, el agua se evaporo al instante dejando una clara mirada asesina por parte de Nozomi –quien sea que este aquí, le aconsejo que aunque tenga el cuerpo de una mujer, sigo teniendo el poder de un hombre- amenazo Seiya sin fijarse en como su falda se había roto dejando ver sus bragas rojas de un tono sexy cosa que no noto para seguido, escuchar la voz de Tomoko –eres una tonta, un poco más y por poco me haces vapor- proclamo Tomoko observando como Nozomi intentaba divisarla sin éxito alguno –muéstrate cobarde- declaro Nozomi en guardia, cosa que arto a Tomoko por su idioteces y la ataco con varios látigos de agua, sin embargo, esto no afecto a Nozomi quien solo bufo cruzándose de brazos –patético, llamas a esto un ataque, déjame mostrarte como se hace- indico la peli café incendiando su cosmos haciendo que su cabello levite por la enorme presión del aire –te equivocas, mi ataque cumplió su objetivo, tan solo obsérvate- manifestó Tomoko viendo el cuerpo ardiente de Nozomi que estaba expuesto a todo el campo, ya que según Tomoko, sus ataques consistían en desnudarla y no lastimarla –sabes muy bien que yo no me preocupo por estas cosas- advirtió Nozomi sin fijarse en como las chicas alrededor la veían todas sonrojadas por mirarla de esa forma tan vulgar notando el gran busto de Nozomi que humillaba al de las profesoras y con aquellas curvas que a cualquier hombre podría hipnotizar –que me miran, que acaso no somos mujeres todas- hablo Seiya nerviosamente para ver como de entre toda la multitud salía un rostro conocido que le prometía mucho dolor –así que nuevamente utilizaste esa máquina maldito pervertido- amenazo Sohara lista con su brazo para rematar a una asustada Nozomi quien solo veía como su ejecución se acercaba más esta se detuvo por una peli lila –Sohara, crees que valga la pena, míralo, sabes bien que Seiya no haría eso, solo Tomoki podría haberlo arrastrado a esto- interfirió Saori con una amigable sonrisa que apaciguo la ira de Sohara –está bien, lo dejare ir, pero cuando vuelva a su forma masculina, no escapara- advirtió Sohara dando media vuelta para irse a cambiar por sus clases de natación con todas dejando a una sudorosa Nozomi quien solo agradecía a Saori por haber prolongado su vida un poco más de lo normal –así que tú eres la versión femenina de mi caballero Pegaso, por lo visto tienes un gran potencial- indico Saori notando los atributos exagerados de Nozomi –vamos Saori, no es para tanto, sigo siendo Seiya, solo que con apariencia de mujer- declaro Nozomi con su risa –puede que sea verdad, pero Mikako me advirtió que Seiya tenía un lado pervertido, y esa personalidad lo dominaba cuando este entraba en su forma femenina, sería una pena que seas ella en estos momentos- proclamo Saori ardiendo su cosmos con su típica sonrisa amigable asustando más a Nozomi –bueno, me descubriste, no soy Seiya, soy su lado pervertida- demando Nozomi aceptando su derrota para luego sentir como sus pecho izquierdo era tomado por Saori -¿sabes? Me debes un gran favor por haberte salvado de una muerte inminente, así que estas en deuda conmigo- hablo Saori apretando el busto de la peli café haciendo que esta de un gemido suave sin llamar la atención –quieres decir que te debo un favor- hablo Nozomi comprendiendo su situación –si, así es, tan solo debes estar con nosotras en la clase de natación sencillo ¿no?- declaro Saori sonriendo, aunque para la peli café eso no era buena señal viendo como su hermana Ikaros venía con las demás en traje de baño escolar, esto vasto para que Nozomi quisiese escapar a toda marcha pensando en cómo Mikako la usaría para divertirse más fue detenida por Saori quien la agarro de su poca ropa que le quedaba –adonde crees que vas, parte del trato era que te quedases conmigo en la clase de natación- indico Saori notando como llegaron y empezaron a mirar fijamente a Nozomi –así que tú y Tomoki lo volvieron a hacer- demando Nimph llevando su mano a su cara –maestro ¿en serio es usted? Luce muy diferente- interrogo Astrea examinando el físico de Nozomi –si Astrea, soy yo, solo que con cuerpo de mujer- dijo la peli café hasta sentir como era agarrada de la mano por Ikaros -¿sucede algo Ikaros?- pregunto Nozomi curiosa por esa reacción –tu ropa… está rota- señalo Ikaros tocando levemente el pezón de Nozomi haciendo que esta caiga de rodillas sorprendiendo a todas pues se necesitaba una gran fuerza para derribar a Nozomi –luego buscaremos a Tomoki para golpearlo, primero nos daremos un chapuzón- atino Sohara con todas mientras que Ikaros se llevaba el cuerpo de su "hermana" al vestidor de chicas cambiándola en un instante para luego todos parecer en la piscina –es un buen día para nadar- hablo Saori viendo al horizonte con ese cielo azul despejado, los demás hacían lo mismo, excepto Astrea quien traía puesto un conjunto rojo diferente al de los demás –Ikaros Sempay ¿Cuánto tiempo estará dormido Seiya?- pregunto inocentemente Astrea mirando a Nozomi –solo hay una manera de averiguarlo- indico Nimph quien venía con un traje de baño escolar color blanco botando al agua a Nozomi quien salto de inmediato sujetándose de Ikaros fuertemente con artos escalofríos –nunca me hagan eso jóvenes- grito histéricamente toda empapada haciendo gala de todo su cuerpo donde Nimph solo tenía una cara sombría mirando su pecho plano –la verdad nunca podre acostumbrarme a esto- hablo fríamente Nimph, aunque algo la saco de su trance, era el grito de las demás chicas quienes afirmaban que alguien o algo las estaba tocando debajo del agua asustándolas al instante –debe tratarse de Tomoki- declaro Sohara saliendo del agua pero lamentablemente fue atrapada junto con Mikako y las demás por el agua que tomo forma de agua con tentáculos intentando también tomar a Astrea pero…

Al igual que su maestro, simplemente evaporo el agua de un solo golpe –no creas que será tan fácil conmigo como tu oponente– advirtió Astrea junto con Ikaros quienes empezaron a liberar a las demás del agua pero para mala suerte, sus trajes de baño empezaron a romperse producto de sus movimientos exagerados sin siquiera notarlos, sin darse cuenta, Nozomi fue tomada desprevenidamente de los pies para luego ser arrastrada hacia las alcantarillas junto con Tomoko –tu vienes conmigo- declaro Tomoko quitándole el oxígeno a su amiga dejándola inconsciente. Pasado los minutos donde Tomoko había raptado a Nozomi en el baño de mujeres de su colegio –me puedes explicar por qué cojones nos encontramos aquí- pregunto una encabronada Nozomi cruzándose de brazos demostrando su enorme busto que humillo al de Tomoko –es que no lo notas, mira, todo en este lugar es más limpio y puro que en el baño de hombres- declaro Tomoko con mucha inspiración asombrada por la pureza de aquel lugar mientras sentía como el suelo empezaba a resquebrajarse poco a poco por la enorme presión producto de la ira de Nozomi –quieres decir que me trajiste a este lugar solo por tus tonterías- amenazo la peli café tronando sus nudillos con la intención de golpear a su amiga quien solo quería hallar una buena excusa para salir con vida de aquel lugar pero de un momento a otro se le vino una idea grandiosa a la cabeza –mátame si quieres, pero te aseguro que nunca más podrás ser hombre nuevamente si es que no me ayudas- dicto Tomoko segura de sus palabras calmando la ira de Nozomi quien no logro entenderla -¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto la peli café sin comprender nada –mírate, tan solo eres una mujer igual que yo, la maquina fue destruida y que yo recuerde Ikaros te amenazo que no volvieras a usar ese artefacto, así que, que podrías hacer en tu estado actual sin mi ayuda- hablo Tomoko dejando a Nozomi quien lo pensó todo detenidamente y al parecer no tenía muchas opciones –está bien, te ayudare en lo que quieras, pero a cambio quiero ser yo mismo al final del día- decreto Nozomi sintiéndose derrotada ante esa vil mocosa –y que se supone que debamos hacer ahora- proclamo Nozomi rascándose el cabello con mucha fatiga viendo como su amiga se metía al baño con un raro artefacto que le llamo la atención por lo que la siguió hasta que se vio impactada observando como el baño en verdad era diferente al de los hombres en todo sentido –viendo la expresión en tu rostro supongo que te impresionaste- aclamo Tomoko pero…

Cierto problema se presentó ante ambas mujeres, al parecer un grupo de chicas de otros grados entraron al baño, Nozomi iba a actuar, mas fue detenida por una temblorosa amiga quien solo le silencio tapándole la boca para esperar la acción de las chicas invasoras, aunque por su bendita suerte, todas las chicas entraron a baños diferente, pero no todo terminaba ahí, con los agudos sentidos que poseían ambas amigas, escuchaban y sentían como las demás chicas empezaban a bajarse las bragas, cabe resaltar que Tomoko tenía un perfecto control emocional de ese momento pero Nozomi era otra historia, esta simplemente respiraba agitadamente por lo que estaba a punto de presenciar y el pensar si su hermana se enteraría en el problema en el que se estaba metiendo hasta que Tomoko la dejo inconsciente con un pedazo del suelo para luego arrastrarla hacia a fuera con mucha cautela, sin embargo, la suerte se les había acabado

Sohara junto con Mikako, Ikaros y Saori se dirigían al baño en grupo por lo que Tomoko sin pensarlo volvió a meter a su amiga al baño sintiendo como las demás chicas invasoras abandonaban el territorio por lo que ahora su principal problema sería salir con vida de aquel lugar –despierta, si no lo haces, ambas moriremos- mando Tomoko desesperada agitando a su amiga quien solo tenía espirales en sus ojos babeando sin control –diablos, si esto continua, Sohara nos asesinara- manifestó Tomoko pensando en las cartas las cuales podría jugar a su favor hasta que sintió una presión de aire muy familiar por lo que sin decir nada cerro el baño de un golpe evitando la muerte que tarde o temprano vendría a por el –me parece que alguien está en los baños- dijo Mikako muy segura de sus palabras viendo como Saori intentaba abrir la puerta mas esta no cedía –disculpa, limpiaremos el baño, podrías salir por unos momentos- hablo Saori tocando la puerta sin recibir respuesta alguna mientras que adentro una aterrada Tomoko solo podía sudar balas ocasionando que Nozomi despierte muy cansada viendo como Tomoko estaba muy cerca de ella sudando a mas no parar -¡a un lado pervertida!- grito Nozomi muy sonrojada mas solo fue silenciada por un golpe por parte de su amiga quien solo rezo para que las de a fuera no la escuchasen –estás loca, si nos descubren estamos acabadas- mando Tomoko señalando la puerta donde Nozomi vio por la perilla tapándose con un grave problema, Saori e Ikaros estaban ahí a fuera, y si lo descubrían en el baño de mujeres tal vez ese sería su ultimo día en la tierra –maldición, esto es por tu culpa, nunca debí hacerte caso, ahora moriré en un baño triste y sola- aclamo Nozomi solo para recibir una bofetada de Tomoko –escucha soldado, no pienso dejar que nadie muera hoy, tengo un plan y pienso ejecutarlo, tal vez seamos asesinadas pero… es nuestra única opción, así que demuéstrame que tienes las suficientes agallas para ayudarme- afirmo Tomoko hacia Nozomi quien solo afirmo con la cabeza, pero grave fue su error, al mero rato, Nozomi solo veía como la estupidez de su compañera salía a flote, al parecer golpeaba la puerta con mucha precisión, como si tratase de comunicarse con alguien de a fuera, mientras que a fuera del baño también se oía aquellos débiles golpes donde Ikaros empezó a balbucear -¿dijiste algo Ikaros?- pregunto una confundida Sohara ante los comentarios de Ikaros –parece ser que alguien está hablándonos en código morse- añadió Saori entendiendo a la perfección el mensaje de Tomoki –no es por chismosa pero parece que alguien te quiere fuera del baño Sohara- afirmo Mikako con su típica sonrisa –pero yo que hice, no recuerdo haber hecho algo malo- dedico una triste Sohara tratando de recordar en una acción pasada hasta que… -¿saben? Puede que Tomoki este adentro- proclamo una sádica Mikako frente a todos –no, eso es imposible, Tomoki no sería capaz de…- indico Sohara sin fijarse como adentro del baño Tomoko estornudo de repente cambiando la atmosfera del ambiente a uno pesado y lúgubre –y puede que posiblemente Seiya lo esté acompañando- dedico Mikako esperando la reacción de Ikaros y Saori quienes se pusieron manos a la obra intentando abrir la puerta pero esta tenia ciertos obstáculos que fueron puestos por Tomoko como último recurso –valimos verga, joder- replico Nozomi intentando ir por arriba mas esta fue electrocutada al instante –necesitaran más que simple cargas eléctricas para detenerme- agrego Nozomi hasta sentir como un enorme relámpago le tocaba todo el cuerpo dejándola toda chamuscada botando humo por la boca –quien lo diría, olvide mencionar que puedo manipular corrientes eléctricas tan fuertes como para dejar incapacitado a un Dios- pronuncio Saori con su báculo Nike en la mano –coño, entonces saldremos lo más rápido posible de este lugar- aclaro Tomoko intentando tomar vuelo siendo detenida por su amiga –estás loca, Ikaros nos agarrara en menos de un segundo pulverizándonos en el transcurso- indico Nozomi sudando a balas con solo pensar en la ira de su hermana con su cosmos prendido al séptimo sentido -¿entonces que propones? Si no salimos de aquí, estaremos acabadas- declaro Tomoko desesperada viendo como la cerradura cedía ante la ira de Ikaros, Saori pero más aún la de Sohara quien se había unido a la masacre que pronto ocurriría, pero no todo estaba perdido –todavía nos queda una esperanza- declaro Tomoko viendo el inodoro asustando a Seiya –ni loco, quiero decir loca, tú me entiendes. El punto es que no pienso hacer eso, mi vida no vale tanto- índico Nozomi con una gotita de sudor en la nuca observando como Tomoko hacia lo impensable, se había metido dentro del wáter jalando la palanca pero tapándole en el proceso provocando que toda el agua salpicase por todas partes justo en el momento en que Sohara y todas las demás lograsen abrir la puerta topándose con esa ingrata sorpresa, Nozomi solo tenía los ojos abiertos y la piel pálida para luego recuperar la cordura abriendo un enorme agujero por la pared y salir pitando de ahí lo más rápido posible que le permitían sus piernas sin mirar hacia atrás mientras que Tomoko…

-maldito traidor, de seguro eres la reencarnación de Judas- grito Tomoko sintiendo varias presencias asesinas detrás suyo para luego sentir como una mano lo hundió contra el wáter –tu te vas para adentro- amenazo Sohara muy cabreada para luego seguir Ikaros jalando la palanca terminando con una patada en la cara por parte de Saori que ahora veía como Tomoki era un verdadero pervertido que estaba corrompiendo el alma de Seiya –no es lo que esperaba… pero estoy satisfecha- dedico Mikako muy contenta por el resultado retirándose de ahí con todas pensando en cómo atrapar a Seiya y por supuesto en el bienestar de Tomoki que muy pronto iría al mar

Pasaron las horas y se veía como un mal herido Seiya estaba tendido en el suelo todo golpeado demostrando el poder del matriarcado, ya que milagrosamente había sobrevivido a la golpiza de las chicas pero no esperaba el remate por parte de Lucy quien lo ataco sin piedad llegando a casa al enterarse de lo ocurrido dejándolo en estado crítico, inclusive Ikaros tuvo que atenderlo para que este no muriese por causa de esa brutal golpiza de Lucy. Aun así todo se había resuelto de forma pasiva demostrando que no había rencores excepto por Tomoki quien aún exigía una disculpa por parte de Seiya por haberlo abandonado a su suerte en aquel infierno de agua pero como de costumbre, Seiya seguía siendo demasiado terco para aceptar tal acuerdo yéndose hacia su habitación para descansar sus heridas siendo seguido por Ikaros dejando a una triste Nimph junto con Lucy en la sala quienes estaban muy calladas y eso le preocupo a Lucy quien siempre veía a Nimph muy animada cuando llegaba Seiya de la escuela -¿sucede algo Nimph?- pregunto inocentemente la albina viendo el estado de ánimo del hada quien solo volteo su cabeza viendo su espalda sin sus alas haciendo que una lagrima traicionera resbale por su mejilla –lo siento, es solo que yo…- declaro la peli celeste tocando su gargantilla mirando el suelo frustradamente –tiene que ver con tu necesidad de tener un maestro- atino Lucy dando en el clavo impresionando a Nimph –como lo supiste, digo, no es que yo quiera estar con Seiya ni nada por el estilo- menciono Nimph muy roja negando con la cabeza desenfrenadamente –yo no soy tan despistada como mi hijo Seiya, soy una mujer con más de 200 años con experiencia en el campo de la batalla, es muy fácil adivinar tus intenciones con solo verte- advirtió Lucy tejiendo una chalina roja -¿más de 200 años? ¿Cómo es posible que un humano sobreviva tanto?- pregunto una atónita Nimph –es una larga historia pero tengo entendido que tu conociste a Dohko de Libra- decreto Lucy viendo la afirmación de la pequeña angeloides –como sabrás, el utilizo una Técnica divina entregada por Atenea que reduce los latidos del corazón del usuario a 10.000 al año, cuando normalmente esa cantidad es al día. En el momento indicado, el usuario rejuvenece como si sólo hubieran pasado X cantidad de días en vez de X cantidad de años vividos- aclaro Lucy impresionando a Nimph, pero lastimosamente se vieron interrumpidas por la intromisión de Sohara quien entro como de costumbre para luego seguir Ikaros quien bajaba de arriba notando el cambio de ambiente observando como todo mundo se encontraba ahí como de costumbre más Astrea estaba calentándose con unas sábanas después de haber cumplido su rutina de entrenamiento como todos los días y un Tomoki leyendo el periódico muy aburrido hasta que sin previo aviso una explosión conmociono todo el lugar destruyendo la casa que termino hecho escombros

Esto no encabrono a Tomoki como de costumbre -¿saben? Creo que esto ya se volvió costumbre- indico Tomoki tomando su Te sin siquiera voltear para dejar ver como una Mikako y Saori bajaban desde arriba con varios hombres –lamento la intromisión, pero tenemos asuntos pendientes con Seiya- declaro Mikako sacando un arma disparando a todos a la vez, la sorpresa más grande fue que incluso Astrea, Nimph e Ikaros cayeron dormidas sucumbiendo ante los narcóticos de aquellas peli moradas aunque… -se puede saber que está planeando señorita Kido- hablo Lucy seriamente ante su Diosa que aún permanecía con su semblante tranquilo pero a la vez feliz –simple, pienso contraer matrimonio con Seiya, no pienso permitir que aquella mocosa se gane el corazón de mi amado- anuncio Saori confiadamente provocando una gran perturbación en Lucy, la palabra matrimonio le dejo un mal sabor de boca –(¿pero qué? ¿Qué le pasa a mi cuerpo? No deja de temblar ¿acaso dijo que se iba a cazar con mi Seiya? ¿Mi hijo?)- pensaba detenidamente Lucy al sentir como su cuerpo le temblaba acompañada de leves gotas de sudor, ante las peli lilas, esto era extraño notando como Lucy comenzó a arder su cosmos alertando a Saori –no permitiré que te cases con mi hijo, el aún no está listo para eso, mi deber como madre es protegerlo, aun si se trata de la propia Athena- hablo tremendamente sonrojada la albina respirando agitadamente siendo notado por Mikako al instante –que te parece un trato donde todas podamos ganar- dijo la mafiosa llamando la atención de Lucy –¿qué quieres decir?- pregunto muy confundida –no te hagas la inocente, sabes muy bien que a ti te gusta Seiya o es que acaso lo vas a negar- proclamo Mikako segura de sus palabras notando como la albina retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás –vamos admítelo, a estas enamorada de tu propio hijo- indico Mikako susurrándole en el oído provocando que Lucy pierda el control de sus emociones saliendo lo más rápido de ahí sin rumbo fijo dejando con la incógnita a Saori –debo ignorar eso- hablo Saori mirando con detenimiento los cuerpo inconscientes de las angeloides para luego fijar su vista en la habitación de Seiya –tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer- declaro Saori muy contenta con los resultados

 ** _HORAS DESPUES_**

Seiya despertaba de su sueño en su habitación bostezando como siempre lucia, tallándose los ojos perezosamente –esto es muy raro, no ha sucedido nada, ni siquiera ha habido una explosión en toda la mañana- afirmo Seiya sintiendo que algo no encajaba porque había dormido más de una hora seguida y nadie lo había molestado en todo ese tiempo –aquí hay algo malo, debo ser precavido, tal vez este en otra dimensión paralela a la mía, de seguro algunos alienígenas vinieron y los secuestraron o tal vez me abandonaron y se fueron a un mejor lugar, sí, eso debe ser- hablaba un Seiya todo asustado en el rincón con los ojos bien abiertos hasta ver como una flecha entraba por la ventana rompiendo el cristal con cierta nota –y esto que se supone que es- declaro cogiendo el papel para luego leerlo –según parece, me están citando a la iglesia, eso no suena tan mal ¿o sí? No me he confesado en varios días ¿debería preocuparme?- pensaba Seiya detenidamente para luego ponerse una chompa de lana, seguido de su chalina sin olvidar el anillo que siempre llevaba en su mano derecha el cual le pertenecía a Ikaros con el dije de un Pegaso y un Ángel pero no esperaba lo siguiente. A las a fueras de la casa, había una lujosa limosina color blanco que lo esperaba listo para llevarlo a su destino –buenas tardes señor Seiya, nosotras lo llevaremos en seguida- dedico una señorita muy hermosa que le sonreía a nuestro desconcertado Santo de Pegaso que aún no asimilaba lo dicho –lo siento, pero no recuerdo haber alquilado una de estas cosas- añadió Seiya siguiendo su camino pasando a un lado de la sonriente dama quien al toque cambio a una expresión seria abalanzándose sobre Seiya aplicándole una llave dejándolo en el suelo -¿pero qué?- pregunto el peli café intentando zafarse más fue inútil al sentir como sus extremidades le fallaban -¿Qué es lo que sucede? Mi cuerpo no me obedece- indico para luego fijarse como en todas partes del cuerpo tenia agujas bien clavadas que al parecer le dieron en varia arterias sin dañar órganos internos –creo que no fui lo bastante clara, tengo ordenes de llevarlo a la iglesia así sea por las fuerzas señor Seiya- proclamo la chica asustando a Seiya quien intentó zafarse de inmediato mas solo veía como las puertas del vehículo se habrían poco a poco donde se fijó como en aquel lugar había más de una docena de señoritas listas para cambiarlo al instante lo que ocasionó un sentimiento en Seiya que nunca pensó olvidar "pánico" pánico por su vida al ver como su orgullo como guerrero había caído por bajar la guardia ante unas mocosas como ellas

Sin mucho esfuerzo las señoritas levantaron el cuerpo de Seiya hacia la limosina donde lo despojaron de sus ropas para bañarlo, vestirlo y prepararlo para el gran evento. Llegado a la iglesia, Seiya bajaba del auto, solo que en esta ocasión estaba todo pálido y con sus ojos en blanco vistiendo un terno negro muy caro con el peinado hacia atrás -¿Cómo se siente señor Seiya?- pregunto la señorita con esa sonrisa viendo que Seiya caminaba titubeando –me siento violado- decreto Seiya siguiendo su camino hacia la iglesia notando que todo estaba oscuro –de seguro estamos en el velorio de alguien, espero sea Tomoki- añadió Seiya caminando en el centro de todo el sitio dispuesto a sentarse hasta que una luz se encendió alumbrándolo seguido de otra luz que apuntaba al altar -¿Qué significa todo esto?- preguntaba Seiya viendo como en el altar se encontraba Mikako vestida de monja y Sugata luciendo de Padre –queridos hermanos, estamos aquí para celebrar la unión de estas dos almas en santo matrimonio- declaro Sugata hacia todo el estrado que en un instante se ilumino mostrando a los 4 santos de bronce bien sentados seguido de los caballeros de acero y plata acompañados de la anterior reencarnación de Poseidón que era Julián Solo y su general marino quien ahora estaba con Miho quien era la amiga de la infancia de Seiya junto con las gobernantes de Asgard Hilda y Lydia y los… ¿¡12 caballeros dorados con el patriarca Shion!?

Al parecer se esparció el rumor de cierta boda por casi todo el mundo, lo que ocasionó que todos los conocidos de Seiya se presentasen solo para ver como el pequeño Pegaso se volvía en todo un semental al contraer matrimonio con tan hermosas damas –alguien me quiere decir que rayos está pasando- grito Seiya hacia todo el público que lo miraba –que no es obvio, vinimos a verte- dedico Shiryu para luego ser botado a un lado por Hyoga –que conste que me arrastraron aquí, tenía mejores cosas que hacer- siendo jalado hacia atrás –nos da gusto que al fin puedas formar tu propia familia- hablo Shun con cámara en mano –yo solo vine por la comida- indico Ikki en la mesa de bocaditos –a nosotros nos invitó la señorita Kido, dijo que al fin encontró al hombre ideal- dedico Sho junto con sus otros dos amigos que traían consigo botellas de Ron como regalo de bodas mientras tomaban asiento junto a Shaina que solo permanecía en silencio –espero no te vuelvas blando con tu nuevo estilo de vida, recuerda que a un tenemos un asunto pendiente- proclamo Shaina cruzando los brazos a la vez que elevaba su cosmos demostrando seriedad absoluta bajo esa fría mascara -¿y ustedes? No me digan que Poseidón volvió a controlar su cuerpo- pregunto el peli café observando como Julián Solo charlaba amigablemente con Hilda de Polaris en las bancas de la iglesia acerca de unos asuntos personales –Seiya, me da mucho gusto verte, pensé que habías muerto en tu última batalla- declaro Miho amigablemente hacia Seiya que solo sintió un aura depresiva –como ya conoces, nosotros somos novios- admitió Sorrento de Sirena frente a un choqueado Seiya que casi sale volando hacia el cielo por tal revelación si no fuera porque Hyoga congelo el techo al cero absoluto lo cual impidió la ruptura de la iglesia –Seiya ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- pregunto curiosa Miho al ver la reacción de su amigo –no, no es nada, es solo que… nunca pensé ver que alguien estuviera lo suficientemente desesperado para estar contigo- declaro Seiya levantándose del suelo fijándose en como Miho metía su mano en su bolso como si buscara algo –Seiya, si yo fuera tú, me iría lo más lejos posible cuanto antes- decreto Sorrento escondido detrás de un pilar a unos cuantos metros mientras sudaba por lo que estaba a punto de suceder –no entiendo, Miho nunca fue alguien tan violenta, no veo porque tanto escándal…- hablo el peli café pero callando al instante al sentir como unos cuantos de sus mechones caían al suelo producto del ataque de Miho quien llevaba una motosierra en mano –perdón, se me fue la mano ¿te hicistes daño?- pregunto la peli azul amigablemente hacia Seiya quien solo estaba pálido viendo a lo lejos las señales de Sorrento -¡huye cabron!- grito el general marino antes que Miho lanzase el segundo tajo con la motosierra el cual Seiya pudo parar –lo admito, eso no me lo esperaba, pero me estas subestimando ya que a diario siempre tengo que lidiar con mujeres como tú- añadió Seiya recordando cuando tenía que huir de los golpes de Sohara y las balas de Mikako junto con Tomoki quien lo acompañaba en cada travesura –no eres el único con experiencia Seiya, sabes muy bien que a diario tengo que lidiar con mocosos más traviesos como tú- indico Miho sacando una escopeta de pistón debajo de su falda que apuntaba al peli café –dime, le temes a la muerte- pregunto una Miho toda feliz hacia un Seiya que tenía el pelo erizado por tal respuesta por lo que tuvo que huir de ahí lo más pronto posible esquivando las balas de su amiga de la infancia pudiendo eludirla de milagro entre los invitados –por fin la perdí- añadió Seiya mirando a lo lejos a la peli azul que lo buscaba con su franco para luego darse media vuelta pero chocando con algo –cuanto tiempo Seiya- proclamo una voz gruesa que Seiya conocía a la perfección –pero si son ustedes…- menciono Seiya con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al ver a la mayoría de Santos dorados en su frente –veo que has crecido en el buen sendero Seiya- hablo Mu de Aries tranquilamente siendo agarrado del hombro –vamos Mu, no digas eso, es obvio que aún le falta madurar- menciono Aldebarán de Tauro riéndose a carcajadas –si crees que por cazarte a tu edad ya eres superior a nosotros, diría que aun eres un novato- proclamo Mascara de la muerte de Cáncer sentado en una silla –no me digas que tú ya has tenido varias novias cangrejo- dedico Aldebarán con sarcasmo –para que lo sepas, yo ya he tenido muchas más mujeres que ese crio de Pegaso- indico Mascara de la muerte –puede que sea cierto, pero los rumores dicen que las futuras esposas de Seiya tienen una belleza comparable a la de un ángel, casi a la de un Dios –hablo Mu sabiamente ante un confundido Cáncer –podrían dejar de hablar como si no estuviese aquí- añadió Seiya con una venita en su frente indicando su molestia solo para ver al frente como Aioria de Leo se la pasaba charlando íntimamente con su maestra Marin y otra chica de cabellos celestes parecida a Nimph –parece que te quedaste sin palabras- interrumpió el escorpión dorado caminando tranquilamente observando como el caballero de Pegaso miraba con cara de fantasma lo bien que le iba a Aioria con las chicas –a juzgar por tu cara diría que tú tampoco tuviste suerte en el amor- añadió el otro gemelo de Géminis, el hombre que logro engañar a un Dios, Kanon de Géminis. Caminando hacia el grupo de chicos –parece que hubieran visto un fantasma- pronuncio Kanon cruzándose de brazos –es increíble que estés vivo, pensamos que habías sucumbido en tu pelea con Radamanthys en el inframundo –así es, pero por extraños motivos desperté en este pueblo con la obligación de asistir a esta iglesia- menciono Kanon con su mirada firme –pero dejando la intriga, me impacto la noticia que te fueras a cazar, digo, acaso aquella chica perdió una apuesta o está contigo solo por obligación –pregunto el Santo de Géminis hacia un cabreado Seiya que se remangaba las mangas listo para una pelea –serás capullo, al menos puedo decir que no moriré triste y solo como tú- dijo Seiya hiriendo el orgullo de Kanon –tal parece que debo mostrarte lo temible que puedo ser- proclamo Géminis listo chocando frente con Seiya para ver quien tenía la razón –vamos, no tengo miedo, si pude vencer al estúpido de tu hermano, tu solo me llevaras 5 minutos- grito Seiya –no me compares con ese idiota, yo solo me vasto para vencerte- contesto Kanon –ya cálmense ustedes dos, no ven que están espantando a las señoritas- indico Milo de Escorpio separando a ambos Santos pero siendo botado hacia atrás –tu no te metas insecto- gritaron ambos hacia Milo que caía al suelo –no me importa unirme a su pelea- amenazo Milo haciendo que su uña escarlata creciese indicando que dispararía su mortal ataque en cualquier momento –desaparezcan junto con las estrellas- declaro Kanon concentrando una gran cantidad de cosmos en la palma de su mano capaz de destruir galaxias en un segundo –he enfrentado peores cosas, esto solo es un juego- proclamo Seiya trazando su constelación –esto terminara en tragedia- decreto Mu sentado con sus ojos cerrados –no digas eso, le apuesto a que Kanon gana- declaro Aldebarán entusiasmado viendo como la iglesia pronto se destruiría hasta que una flecha de luz paro todo el escandalo –con que eras tú, el hombre que salvo a Athena hace ya mucho tiempo- dedico Kanon hacia la sombra que emergía de un pilar –si siguen elevando sus cosmos terminaran por destruir el lugar- hablo Aioros de Sagitario seriamente –que conste que intente pararlos- hablo Milo calmándose igual que todos –Seiya, supe que le confiaste mi armadura a tu alumna- declaro Aioros mirando a Seiya –si lo hice, siento que ella tiene el potencial para proteger el mundo- contesto Seiya cruzándose de brazos –entonces, confiare en tu juicio, si esa fue la decisión de mi sucesor, la respetare- decreto Aioros –así que tu armadura termino en manos de una niñata- hablo Mascara de la muerte partiéndose de risa con una copa de wiski en mano –yo no la subestimaría si fuera tú, según escuche ella tuvo el potencial para despertar el 9 sentido superándonos- admitió Mu calmadamente para sentir como unos dardos se le acercaban a su cabeza atrapándolos en medio espacio con unos dedos –quiere decir que también tendré que botarla por un precipicio- dedico Shura de Capricornio caminando al frente –genial, de quien fue la maravillosa idea de resucitarte- pidió Kanon burlonamente sintiendo como sus pies se congelaban al igual que los demás –si sigues haciendo eso, tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto- declaro Aldebarán notando como sus zapatos que había comprado se malograban –Hyoga se pondrá contento de verte- añadió Seiya viendo al antiguo maestro del Cisne –solo estoy aquí porque sentí la presencia de Athena- menciono Camus de Acuario con su mirada fría hacia todos –si sigues así, morirás solo- contesto Milo –es mejor estar solo que estar amarrado a una mujer por el resto de tu vida- indico Camus mirando a Seiya con pena –primero que nada yo no pienso cazarme y segundo… ¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto un desconcertado Seiya –la verdad no lo sabemos, mi hermano desapareció hace poco sin dejar huellas- contesto Kanon cruzándose de brazos –Afrodita dijo que tenía que realizar un trabajo y que pronto vendría- declaro Shura tocándose el mentón –Shaka fue a buscar a Saga pero tampoco volvió- añadió Aioros sentándose en una silla a pensar igual que todos –el viejo maestro dijo que iría a visitar el lugar, después de todo cuando nos resucitaron en Asgard no pudimos disfrutar de nuestras breves vidas- comento Milo bebiendo un jarrón de tequila ya muy ebrio –quiere decir que no saben dónde están sus compañeros de armas- declaro Seiya mirándolos con un gesto acusador para luego ser agarrado entre todos los santos dorados –tu ni hables maldito crio, mira que poder sobrevivir a tantas guerras y al final poder cazarte- grito un borracho Mascara de la muerte –velo por el lado positivo Seiya, serás uno de nosotros- dedico Milo junto con Shura listo para castrar a Seiya que solo temblaba todo asustado por estar en presencia de unos desquiciados –Aioros, di algo, se supone que tú eres un hombre justo- pidió Seiya como su única salida viendo que este había desaparecido misteriosamente sin decir nada a nadie –esta vez no habrá nadie que te salve- amenazo Kanon con navaja en mano, sin embargo, un aire frio congelo a todos por los pies –Camus, que no se supone que estas de nuestra parte- grito Aldebarán –este frio yo no lo produje, solo puede ser…- indico Camus viendo en dirección de las bancas –no me gusta meterme en lugares donde no me llaman, pero ese tonto es mi amigo- hablo Hyoga todo sereno y frio –tonto, no nos subestimes- proclamo Shura cortando las capas de hielo solo para sentir como su cuerpo con el de todos era envuelto por cadenas –cubierto por un fuego del mismo infierno –genial, llegaron los hermanos- menciono Kanon con sarcasmo notando como Ikki y Shun llegaban –mira que casi te cortan tu hombría Seiya- dijo Ikki burlándose de Seiya –Seiya ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Shun –tú que crees- declaro el Pegaso todo furioso por la situación en la que se encontraba –si sigues así, no te ayudaremos a escapar- advirtió Shiryu liberando a Seiya con una ráfaga –veo que has crecido Hyoga, pero tú también deberías sentir lo que es estar solo mientras que tu amigo disfruta la vida cazándose con unas bellezas- proclamo Camus intentando convencer a su discípulo –Shiryu, no lo dejes escapar, piensa en todos los hombres que morimos sin haber conocido una bella chica, piensa en tus camaradas- explico Shura –Shun, reacciona, tu amigo solo los está utilizando, el piensa que eres un afeminado, déjanos terminar lo que empezamos- declaro Mu casi al punto de convencerlo en contra de Seiya

–Ni lo intenten conmigo, no funcionara- hablo Ikki todo serio –en serio… Esmeralda- hablo Mu para ver como el fénix fruncía el ceño y a punto de cometer una locura, alguien tocaba las campanas de la iglesia –atención todo el mundo, daremos inicio a la ceremonia- declaro el patriarca del Santuario –supongo que termino la fiesta, ese amargado de Shion nos llama- aclamo Mascara dela muerte –ordenes son ordenes- indico Mu caminando junto con todos –fue divertido mientras duro- hablo Shura yéndose a sentar con todos dejando a los caballeros de bronce –mira que ser atrapado así- proclamo Ikki cruzándose de brazos en gesto reprobatorio –tal parece que tu nueva vida si te afecto- indico Hyoga –me pregunto que habrá pasado si no hubiéramos llegado- dijo Shun inocentemente –lo bueno es que estas a salvo- dedico Shiryu amigablemente –serán gilipollas, yo mismo me vasto para acabar con todos ellos- grito Seiya muy encabronado con una venita en la cabeza sintiendo una mano en el hombro –vamos, esa no es forma en la que un hombre deba comportarse… Pegaso- dicto el Emperador de los mares- hacia todo el grupo que se puso en guardia pensando en lo peor –así que ese cosmos tan familiar era tuyo, ya se me hacía raro que el mismo Poseidón viniese hasta aquí- decreto Hyoga –no me malinterpreten, no soy ese Dios al que se enfrentaron alguna vez, solo soy un simple humano con una pequeña parte del cosmos del emperador de los Mares- hablo amigablemente Julián –dice la verdad, yo misma me encargue de confirmarlo- interfirió una señorita con el cabello plateado acompañada con su compañera Lydia, Aioria y Marin –¿cuánto tiempo Seiya?- pregunto el León Dorado –diría que mucho, nunca pensé verte con mi maestra- hablo Seiya pícaramente codeando a Aioria –que puedo decir, esta es mi vida- hablo el santo de Leo siendo golpeado en su estómago por Lydia –que descortés Aioria ¿Por qué no me presentas a tus amigos?- pregunto una "feliz" Lydia –no será necesario, tu nombre es lo de menos- declaro Marin sonriendo detrás de la máscara empezando una riña de mujeres asustando a los presentes –¿tú también pasas por lo mismo Seiya?- pregunto un afligido Shun –básicamente… básicamente- dijo Seiya sudando a mares –discúlpenla, suele tomarse a pecho todo lo que esté relacionado con Aioria- aclamo Hilda disculpándose –bueno, nosotros nos retiramos, espero que la suerte los acompañe- aclaro Julián retirándose con todos –pase lo que pase, estaré orgullosa de ti… Seiya- hablo Marin junto con Seiya para luego retirarse con todos –bueno, estaremos en las bancas por si necesitas algo, buena suerte con tu boda- pronuncio Shiryu yéndose con los otros 3 dejando a un pálido Seiya –no lo eches a arruinar Seiya, te lo digo por experiencia- hablo Ikki seriamente encaminándose con todos a sentarse –esto debe ser una broma, yo ni loco me cazo- susurro el peli café queriendo escapar por una ventana mas no pudo resquebrajar el fino cristal -¿pero cómo? De que esta hecho este vidrio- hablo Seiya para luego analizar el recubrimiento de la iglesia –pero si este cristal es…- dijo Seiya viendo como Mu se acercaba –así es, es mi Muro de Cristal, ese muro jamás lo podrás pasar y si por un milagro pudieses lograrlo, a fuera te espera Mascara de la muerte con varios hombres a cargo armados hasta los dientes- decreto Mu confiadamente poniendo a Seiya contra las cuerdas –quieres decir que no hay salida- dedujo Seiya sintiendo como su cuerpo se paralizaba poco a poco sintiendo un agudo dolor -¿Qué me hicistes?- pregunto Seiya sin poder moverse –no me culpes por tu descuido, Milo aprovecho tu distracción para acertarte su aguja en tus arterias principales sin matarte, solo lo suficiente para que no pudieses escapar- hablo detenidamente el santo de Aries –y puedo preguntar quién les ha ordenado que hagan eso- declaro Seiya sintiendo que no podía respirar –fue Athena- añadió Aldebarán quien salía detrás de Seiya dejándolo inconsciente

 ** _PASADO UNOS MINUTOS…_**

Todo ya estaba listo en la iglesia junto con Las decoraciones, los jarrones, las tortas de la boda, las esculturas de hielo, etc. Ahora solo faltaba que Seiya despertase y la llegada de las señoritas -¿Qué me paso?- pregunto Seiya al aire libre notando que se encontraba atado sentado en una silla –si creen que esto me detendrá, están equivocados- anuncio Seiya rompiendo las cuerdas notando algo muy peculiar, todo el mundo lo veía con alegría mientras que en medio dela iglesia se hallaba Saori vestida de Novia con un velo de ceda siendo acompañada por Aioros de Sagitario vistiendo un terno muy elegante –jamás pensé entregar en santo matrimonio a la propia Athena- declaro Aioros muy honrado de tal acto que se le permitía –bueno, me salvaste la vida de pequeña aun a costa de la tuya y como no tengo ningún familiar vivo, se me ocurrió que fueras tu- contesto Saori felizmente al ver como un sonrojado Seiya la veía con los ojos bien abiertos por ver por primera vez a Saori vestida de esa forma –empecemos con la ceremonia- declaro Shion vestido de Patriarca tomando el cáliz en sus manos mientras que Seiya aun analizaba la situación –queridos hermanos, hoy es un día glorioso, ya que nuestra gloriosa Diosa contraerá matrimonio con el caballero de Pegaso- declaro Shion, aunque Seiya no sabía ni que decir más que estar paralizado viendo como la hermosa novia de en frente se acercaba poco a poco –Seiya, te hago entrega de la mano de la señorita Athena, cuídala por favor- indico Aioros seriamente ante un sonrojado Seiya –(esto debe ser un sueño, si, debe serlo, Saori nunca se fijaría en mi ni muerta, además yo ya tengo novia)- pensaba Seiya con nervios por todo el cuerpo hasta que del enorme espejo de atrás se destruyó saliendo alguien inesperada –no tan rápido, creo que Seiya también tiene derecho a elegir con quien quiere estar- añadió Mikako junto con Sugata –dime Seiya, con quien quisieras compartir el resto de tu vida- declaro Mikako chasqueando lo dedos para que todo el mundo sintiese una corriente de aire que entro por la puerta principal cegando brevemente a todo el mundo mostrando a unas bellas ángeles vestidas de novias frente a la iglesia, para ser más específicos se trataba de ciertas peli rosa, rubia y celeste que solo estaban un poco sonrojadas por estar vestidas así en frente de tanta gente mientras muchas palomas blancas empezaron a sobrevolar los cielos detrás de las nuevas damas dándole un toque especial a su entrada, sin embargo, lo más notorio era ver quiénes eran los que acompañaban a las señoritas –nunca pensé terminar así- dedico un hombre alto de cabello azul muy parecido a Kanon quien hacía gala de llevar al altar a Ikaros –esto ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Ikaros sin saber quién era aquel hombre -¿Qué acaso Seiya no te hablo de mí? Yo soy Saga de Géminis- contesto Saga con orgullo solo para sentir como un jarrón de flores se estrellaba con su cabeza –sí, lo que tú digas- declaro Kanon con una venita en su frente sentado en una de las bancas –Saga, deja de pelear, este no es el momento- declaro un hombre rubio que al parecer tenía los ojos cerrados –esto no te incumbe… Shaka- declaro Saga cruzándose de brazos –por si no lo sabias, estamos en una ceremonia de la señorita Athena, ten más respeto- anuncio Shaka quien era el encargado de acompañar a Astrea al altar -¿acaso tu estas ciego?- pregunto Astrea con muchas dudas –no, no lo estoy- decreto Shaka de Virgo cordialmente –ya veo, entonces tú debes ser muy fuerte, mi maestro me dijo que tú eres el hombre más cercano a Dios- indico Astrea muy emocionada frente a todos –tal parece que tu maestro te enseño bien, puedo saber quién es- hablo Shaka gentilmente –claro, mi maestro es Seiya, el caballero de Pegaso- declaro Astrea como si nada señalando a un Seiya con el alma que se le escapaba de la boca dejando a la mayoría del público con la boca abierta hasta el piso –supongo que yo también debo presentarme, Seiya es mi hermano pero también es mi… novio- anuncio Ikaros sonrojándose un poco al decirlo a todo el público quien ya estaba sacando su navaja mirando con ojos de asesinos a Seiya –la verdad nunca espere eso de ti… Pegaso- indico cierto hombre que Seiya no esperaba ver –pero si tú eres…- dijo Camus viendo a aquel antiguo caballero de plata –Orfeo de Lira- concluyo Milo sorprendido viendo que una joven acompañaba a Orfeo –nosotros también fuimos invitados a la boda ¿no es así Eurídice?- declaro Orfeo junto con su novia quienes tomaron asiento para seguir con la ceremonia mientras que un aturdido Seiya solo estaba sentado sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba –genial, me pregunto quién más se unirá a la fiesta- hablo Seiya con los ojos en blanco viendo como Shaka le hacía muchas preguntas a Ikaros –parece que ustedes aún se comportan como chiquillos- dijo el antiguo maestro –Alpha, delta; esto no es un juego- aclaro la pequeña Loli un tanto seria –tranquila, además tú también te ves bien con ese vestido- declaro Astrea un tanto chistosa –no es que me guste, pero…- hablo Nimph mirando a Seiya quien solo se sentía nervioso –supongo que por esta vez lo dejare pasar- concluyo Nimph mirando para otro lugar muy roja –parece que estas muy emocionada- añadió Dohko a carcajadas siendo pisado en los pies por Nimph –te recuerdo que soy tu mayor, así que más respeto, o es que quieres que Shion se entere que eras tú quien le pintaba grafitis en su templo junto con Manigordo y que sobornaste a Regulus para que no hablase- declaro Nimph con una sonrisa triunfante mientras que Dohko solo imploraba que eso no saliese a la luz, aunque…

-así que tú y Manigordo eran los que hacían eso, con razón Regulus nunca quiso contármelo- manifestó Shion desde el altar hecho una furia hacia Dohko quien sudaba balas, en eso Seiya intento escabullirse pero lastimosamente… -¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿No querrás perderte el espectáculo? ¿Verdad?- pregunto Mikako sádicamente mientras jugaba con su magnum cubierta de oro observando atentamente el pleito entre los caballeros dorados pensando que fue buena idea organizar aquel evento. Los demás de la boda solo observaban como la discusión se salía del tema –alguien me pone al día de lo que ocurrió- indico Shura bebiendo vino junto con Aldebarán –no se preocupen, mi maestro y los demás solo hablan del pasado, mas especifico… de hace 243 años- dedico Shiryu sabiamente hacia todos –es cierto, Nimph me conto que tu maestro entreno al antiguo caballero de Pegaso- conto Seiya impresionando a los demás –no lo sé, difícil de creer- comento Aioria junto con Marin y Lydia –es cierto, Tenma era la anterior reencarnación de Seiya quien fue entrenado por Dohko- indico Nimph muy segura de sí mismo –eso quiere decir que mi maestro es el más viejo de todos aquí- grito Astrea muy impactada –yo no noto la diferencia- dedico Ikaros escaneando a Seiya de pies a cabeza –bueno, eso es solo el pasado…- proclamo Dohko lleno de alegría –si, fueron buenos tiempos, aunque es una pena que yo no haiga estado consiente en esos días- hablo Saori –no me digas que tu si recuerdas lo que paso en aquella era- pregunto Seiya muy intrigado –soy Athena, tengo una pequeña porción de mis vidas pasadas donde te veo a ti y a mi combatiendo juntos- dedico Saori muy alegre estrechando su delicada mano hacia un desconcertado Seiya que inconscientemente tomo la mano de Saori a la vez que ambos se sonrojaban mientras que… -todavía es muy temprano para escoger… Seiya- anuncio Mikako levantando su brazo hacia el cielo dando a indicar que Ikaros y las demás entrasen acompañados con sus respectivos caballeros ante todo el público a la vez que el caballero de Piscis entraba por la puerta muy alegre –ya me preguntaba dónde estabas… Afrodita- anuncio Mascara de la Muerte sin siquiera voltearse viendo como su compañero de armas se sentía con muchos aires de confianza –digamos que solo hacia mi trabajo- contesto Afrodita con una roza en sus labios mirando con mucha emoción la boda de Pegaso –te encargaste de arreglar a esas chicas para la ocasión ¿verdad?- pregunto el santo de Cáncer –oh, te distes cuenta antes que todos ¿Cómo lo dedujiste?- pregunto Afrodita con mucha curiosidad manteniendo su postura –fácil, aquella chiquilla de pelo rosa tiene una corona de rosas rojas adornando su cabello- señalo Mascara de la muerte a Ikaros quien lucía muy hermoso con aquel velo –la rubia voluptuosa que dice ser discípula de Seiya trae consigo rosas blancas por toda su cabellera- indico el peli azul hacia Astrea que solo se sentía muy confundida al igual que Seiya por no saber lo que pasaba –y por ultimo aquella niña que trae una pequeña rosa negra en su cabeza junto con varias rosas blancas y rojas adornando su vestido- contesto Mascara de la Muerte como si nada –bueno, me descubriste, pero tú también estas ayudando a la ceremonia- dedicó Afrodita viendo como su compañero vestía de guardia de seguridad –digamos que solo estoy aquí por la comida- reprocho el Santo de cáncer volteando a otro lado –tu nunca cambias- declaro Afrodita extendiendo su puño hacia su compañero –que puedo decir, nadie puede igualarme- añadió Mascara de la muerte chocando sus puños mientras miraban atentamente la boda de Seiya.

Volviendo a la trampa psicológica de Seiya, este solo quería encontrar una manera de salir de ahí con vida sin consecuencia –(piensa, piensa en algún plan)- pensaba Seiya viendo la cara de seriedad de Saga, Shaka y Dohko que acompañaban a las angeloides –nuestro camino termina a aquí, el resto depende de Seiya- proclamo Shaka retirándose con los demás –piensa con el corazón, no con la cabeza… Seiya- dedico Saga partiendo de ahí –tu momento ha llegado Pegaso, recuerda que Tenma y tus ancestros te están viendo- añadió Dohko con una pequeña sonrisa para salir con los demás dejando ver como Tomoki y Sohara entraban a la iglesia llevando los anillos –así que para esto Mikako necesitaba nuestra ayuda- protesto Tomoki viendo con cara de pena a Seiya quien luego de esta boda no tendría nunca más su paz, pero también se fijaba que había gente que no conocía junto con el extraño sonrojo de Sohara –sucede algo, pareces tener fiebre- indico Tomoki preocupada por su amiga –no, no te preocupes, solo debo estar resfriada, es solo que…- tartamudeaba una nerviosa Sohara imaginándose a ella y Tomoki tomados de la mano a punto de contraer matrimonio como Seiya y las demás –no te preocupes, si es por la boda te prometo que te ayudare a elaborar tu mejor boda de tu vida cuando seamos grandes- proclamo Tomoki muy carismático mientras Sohara se tranquilizaba por esas palabras –si, lo haremos, es una promesa- hablo Sohara con énfasis hacia Tomoki mientras ya llegaban al altar. Por otro lado, Seiya solo permanecía mudo ante la situación, sabía lo que una boda significaba por enseñanzas de Marin, después de todo nadie puede ser tan tonto, el problema era que tenía que elegir entre 4 de sus amigas y eso era lo que le ponía nervioso, no quería lastimar a nadie por su decisión –y bien Seiya, a quién elijas, será portadora de este anillo como signo de ser tu esposa- menciono Shion seriamente ante un pálido peli café que incluso consideraba la idea de suicidarse –yo… yo… yo elijo a…- tartamudeaba sin tener conciencia de lo que en verdad diría ante todos. Ikaros fue la única que vio la duda que carcomía a su hermano por no poder decidir entre las 4, así que opto por hacer lo más correcto posible –no tienes que elegirme si no quieres así que… puedes estar con la mujer a la que verdaderamente amas- indico Ikaros queriendo retirarse del lugar… sin embargo.

Su brazo fue sostenido por Seiya quien veía como su pequeña hermana empezaba a dejar caer gruesas gotas de llanto amargo por el piso –déjame… no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dijo Ikaros con la mirada gacha impidiendo ver sus ojos cristalinos de las lágrimas que le caían por la mejilla queriendo salir lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar con un poco de dignidad –te equivocas, tu eres muy importante para mí- hablo el peli café totalmente serio quien también traía su cabeza gacha –tienes dudas, admítelo, no sabes a quien elegir- proclamo Ikaros forcejeando con Seiya que solo permanecía en silencio hasta que…

Con un simple movimiento, Seiya abrazo a Ikaros quien solo abrió los ojos de lo sorprendida que estaba al sentir los brazos cálidos de su querido hermano –tienes razón, aún tengo dudas en mi mente, para serte sincero tengo miedo- indico el peli café apoyando su mentón con el hombro de Ikaros quien empezó a soltar lagrimas por su bello rostro –de entre todas las mujeres, porque yo… porque me elegiste, no soy lista, no soy fuerte, soy muy celosa, no soy divertida y ni mucho menos soy normal para ser perfecta… yo… yo solo soy…- siendo cortada por Seiya –mi querida hermana- completando la frase mientras acariciaba la melena de Ikaros –cuando te veo, cautivas todo mi ser, eres mi dulce condena, la belleza hecha mujer con tu postura tan suave y con tu ternura me anudas los pensamientos que hacen que mi pensar se sacuda, quisiera verte feliz, prenderte velas mi dama, clava tu mirada en este tonto que te ama… necesito tu ayuda para cruzar la barrera, que me separa de ti mi amada ángel guerrera porque quiero curar todas las heridas de tu corazón tan puro, díganme loco si quieren, pero este amor no se muere, invades toda mi mente, no pienso en otras mujeres, cada mañana espero verte tan fuerte, como este amor que no se ira hasta mi muerte- proclamo Seiya con voz firme y decidida ante todos - mientras que…

-ese idiota… se está convirtiendo en hombre- hablo entre lágrimas Miho muy feliz de ver a Seiya actuar como todo un hombre maduro ante una muy bella dama

-Ikaros, aceptarías cazarte conmigo- dedico Seiya de rodillas ante su prometida que solo estaba llorando, pero no lágrimas de tristeza ni amargura, eran de felicidad. Porque de entre todas las mujeres, Seiya la había elegido aun con sus defectos mientras se tapaba la boca –en serio quieres cazarte conmigo- pregunto Ikaros toda sonrojada a más no poder –yo no me enamore de ti por tu belleza ni tu fuerza ni mucho menos tus fortalezas…- añadió Seiya impactando a Ikaros quien solo sintió un nudo en su garganta queriendo salir lo más rápido de ahí para que no la vean llorar pero lo siguiente que escucho, le desato aquel nudo tan seco que tenía -me enamore de tus defectos… el hecho de no vivir detrás de una apariencia fingida como muchas otras mujeres fingidas, tu eres real y no te importa serlo pero ¿porwue te enamorastes de mí?- pregunto Seiya con mucha curiosidad de saber el sentido por el cual Ikaros aun permanecía a su lado –bueno, es porque tu eres diferente al resto, eres desordenado, vago , guarro y flojo- indico Ikaros mirando tiernamente a Seiya de rodillas quien solo se avergonzó un poco mientras todos los demás solo asintieron en señal de aprobación por ese comentario –pero también porque eres muy lindo Seiya, y me haces sentir afortunada de ser la única que conozca ese lado tuyo- añadió Ikaros tímidamente ante todos sintiendo como Seiya le agarraba la mano -no necesitas ser perfecta ya que nadie lo es, te amo por quien eres y como eres- declaro Seiya a mas no poder viendo como su pequeña hermana se le abalanzaba encima de el –acepto, acepto cazarme contigo- declaro la peli rosa llorando de alegría sintiendo como Seiya la rodeaba por la cintura elevándola por los cielos mientras que ella presionaba la cabeza de su hermano con su vientre con el sentimiento de nunca querer alejarse de él. Todo el público aplaudía de alegría junto con algunos dorados que lloraron por ser muy sentimentalistas, aunque a lo lejos, Astrea y Nimph no la pasaban muy bien, ambas simplemente permanecían en silencio mirando con toda la atención del mundo a la feliz pareja que pronto se cazaría

Ambas solo mantenían un silencio sepulcral –no te parece tonto Astrea- hablo la pequeña Loli con un gran dolor en el pecho -¿a qué te refieres?- contesto la rubia tratando de evitar el tema mirando como Nimph se aguantaba las ganas de llorar y cometer una locura –sabiendo los resultados, aun así quisimos estar junto con Seiya, ser la pareja ideal con aquel tonto- declaro la peli celeste con una sonrisa y sin darse cuenta una lagrima traicionera se le escapó de la mejilla –así que Chaos te lo conto, bueno, eso ya no tiene importancia- admitió Astrea con los ojos lagrimosos apretando sus puños en señal de frustración al ver como el corazón de su querido maestro lo tenía otra –te equivocas, chaos no me conto nada, yo sola lo descubrí- admitió Nimph limpiándose las lágrimas -¿Cómo lo hicistes?- pregunto una atónita Astrea –fácil, tu misma te delatabas todos los días, la forma en como lo mirabas, en cómo te comportabas con él, básicamente… en todo- declaro Nimph segura de sus palabras –que te puedo decir, soy mala para las mentiras- viendo como Astrea dio un paso en falso queriendo hacer algo –sea lo que sea que quieras hacer, Seiya no te lo perdonara, nuestras acciones no cambiaran nada- indico Nimph mordiéndose el labio queriendo quitarse de encima ese sentimiento de impotencia –si sirve de consuelo, entiendo tu dolor- añadió Astrea con sangre en sus dedos por la fuerza que presionaba la palma de sus manos mientras que a lo lejos Mikako observaba lo sucedido y no le agrado mucho que digamos –tal parece que tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto- susurro Mikako relamiéndose los labios. Yendo a otro punto, Seiya e Ikaros estaban felices del poder cazarse aunque… -no quiero ser aguafiestas pero… que acaso ustedes no son menores de edad para esas cosas- proclamo Milo de Escorpio –serás idiota, esa mocosa es más vieja que el maestro Dohko- hablo Saga de Géminis –es cierto, además, el alma de Seiya ha reencarnado varias veces cada 200 años para la guerra santa, así que tal vez si este pasado de edad- señalo Aldebarán de Tauro –que podemos hacer, así es el amor de jóvenes- aclaro Afrodita muy contento a la vez que Shion interrumpió el lugar –entonces que comience la ceremonia, Ikaros… aceptas a Seiya como tu fiel esposo- añadió Shion cortésmente hacia la dama –acepto- fue lo único que dijo Ikaros totalmente feliz de poder cumplir su más grande y anhelado sueño al lado de hombre que alguna vez le salvo la vida y la convirtió en su hermana –y tu, Seiya, aceptas a Ikaros como tu legitima esposa- demando Shion viendo como la sonrisa de Seiya no desaparecía, era como la de un niño pequeño cuando abrazaba a su madre –(quien lo diría, si Asmita siguiera vivo, le debería mucho dinero)- pensó detenidamente el patriarca recordando la apuesta que hizo con el antiguo santo de Virgo donde apostaron que Pegaso jamás se podría cazar y justo antes de que Seiya pudiese confirmar su declaración se oyó un disparo al aire proviniendo del altar poniendo a todos en guardia por si algo llegase a pasar –muéstrate ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Orfeo con su lira listo para atacar al lado de Eurídice –así tratan a una dama- contesto Mikako sonriendo de forma sádica mientras observa a todos tratando de analizar la situación para luego posar su vista en Seiya y señalarlo –dime, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho?- añadió Mikako viendo el rostro de Seiya –lo siento, pero yo ya tome una situación, elijo a Ikaros como mi esposa, además, estoy seguro que fuiste tú quien las arrastro hasta aquí y las obligaste a que se cazaran en contra de su voluntad- dedico Seiya con determinación sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de Astrea y Nimph observando la risilla de Mikako –puede que sí, puede que no, pero que pasaría si ellas también sintiesen algo por ti- aclaro Mikako agrandando su sonrisa como signo de triunfo l ver la confusión de Seiya ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Seiya dando un paso al frente queriendo asimilar lo que había escuchado –lo que oíste, tu querida alumna y tu mejor amiga al parecer tienen un raro sentimiento hacia ti que es muy común entre los humanos… Amor- indico la peli morada formando un corazón con los dedos –imposible, ellas nunca querrían estar conmigo, estoy seguro, Astrea me conto una vez que había un chico que le gustaba del otro lado del pueblo y a Nimph siempre le pareció estúpido los sentimientos humanos de los humanos- dedico Seiya tratando de hallar una solución sin darse cuenta que Astrea y Nimph se encontraban detrás de un pilar escuchando la conversación entera con lágrimas traicioneras al ver lo estúpido que era su maestro por no saber diferenciar una mentira acompañada de Nimph que estaba en las mismas condiciones y sin más, ambas salieron frente a todo mundo dando la cara sorprendiendo a Seiya mientras que Ikaros quiso intervenir pero fue detenida por Kanon de Géminis quien solo negó con la cabeza –confía en Seiya- fue lo único que dijo Airaros hacia lo lejos mirando la situación –chicas, ustedes…- hablo Seiya siendo cortado por Nimph –antes que nada, escucha lo que tenemos que decir, tal vez esto no cambie nada, pero al menos quiero intentarlo- dijo la pequeña peli celeste caminando hasta llegar a Seiya donde simplemente le dio un golpe al estómago que le saco todo el aire haciendo que este tuviese que arrodillarse a la altura de Nimph tratando de recobrar el aliento mientras respiraba agitadamente viendo con un solo ojo abierto a Nimph que simplemente empezó a derramar lágrimas –no paro de pensar en ti siempre a todas horas, se me acelera el corazón cuando me consolas, eres un caballero venciendo a los Dioses, el pelo cortito, castaño… eres el mejor, esperaría horas frente a la nada solo para ver si apareces con tal de estar conmigo solo un segundo más a mi lado, por más que intente decirme "no" a mí misma, mi terco corazón no quiso escucharme, incluso pensé en la opción de arrancármelo para que ya no siguiese sintiendo este dolor en el pecho- declaro Nimph llorando a mares ante un atónito Seiya que solo podía escuchar cada palabra metiéndose en lo más profundo de su ser hasta que se fijó en como Astrea de un solo movimiento ya estaba frente a Seiya mirándolo desde arriba a un arrodillado peli café que sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla derribándolo en el suelo seguido de varios golpes, la diferencia era que esos golpes cargaban una gran tristeza que Seiya pudo percibir sintiendo como su alumna paraba de golpearlo –maestro idiota, idiota, idiota…- decía una y otra vez la rubia con lágrimas que caían en el rostro de Seiya quien veía algo que nunca pensó ver, ahí mismo estaba Astrea toda vulnerable, débil, el jamás pensó poder ver ese lado de su alumna por considerarla demasiado fuerte hasta que vio como la rubia empezó a encoger su rostro en su pecho llorando a mas no poder –no quiero, no quiero que me dejes, quiero estar contigo hasta el último de mis días, te parecerá tonto, pero desde que te conocí, mi mundo cambio totalmente, nunca supe lo que era tener una familia ni un lugar al cual llamar hogar, aun cuando yo vine con la intención de matarte, tu jamás me hicistes daño y me aceptaste a pesar de todo- añadió Astrea logrando que Seiya recuerde todos los momentos que paso con todas como su familia a pesar de las dificultades para luego sentir como Astrea lo apretaba con su pecho izquierdo –siente, el sonido de mi ritmo latente, ya no te puedo sacar de mi mente y aunque me digan que soy una demente, soy la presa de este amor inmortal- grito Astrea derramando lágrimas de angustia, dolor junto con su cuerpo que temblaba de temor a oír la respuesta de Seiya –yo, yo… yo- intentaba decir Seiya aun con la gran determinación de Astrea y Nimph por confesarse ante el sin ninguna pisca de temor, pero luego sintió algo tibio que le agarraba el hombro por lo que giro lentamente dándose una gran impresión, era su hermana… Seika en forma espiritual que le sonreía tiernamente –vamos, límpiate esas lágrimas, ya eres todo un hombre y no debes llorar- declaro Seika toda feliz de ver nuevamente a su hermanito –pero como, como es posible que tu estés aquí- declaro Seiya totalmente confundido –te lo dije una vez, que yo siempre estaré a tu lado para ayudarte- proclamo Seika caminando a un lado de todos pero nadie se movía confundiendo a Seiya –no te preocupes, el tiempo solo se detuvo por unos instantes, pero yo diría que tengo que castigarte por haber hecho sufrir tanto a estas bellas jóvenes- añadió Seika señalando la tristeza y la amargura de Nimph, Astrea e Ikaros que a lo lejos también permanecía asustada, de que su hermano cambiase de opinión y decida dejarla por ellas

-lo siento, es solo que… no sé a quién elegir, si elijo a una, seguro que he de lastimar a otra y eso es lo que menos quiero- hablo Seiya bajando la mirada sintiéndose débil por primera vez en su vida por no poder escoger la opción correcta, sin embargo… unos brazos cálidos lo rodearon por el cuello –no pienses tanto en eso, solo hazlo, tú no eres así, mi hermanito menor siempre es ese tipo de personas imprudentes, tercas y berrinchudos que no se dan por vencidos jamás, recuerda como realizaste varios milagros por la humanidad, te enfrentaste a los santos Dorados más fuertes, peleaste con los más fuertes de los espectros y desafiaste a los Dioses a pesar de ser solo un humano, y ahora dices que elegir a una chica te detendrá- añadió Seika pícaramente ante un avergonzado Seiya que no sabía que decir más solo sonrojarse ante el comentario de su hermana –siente con el corazón, no con la cabeza… Seiya- proclamo Seika retirándose en pequeños fragmentos de luces que se elevaban por toda la iglesia como los cerezos en primavera ante un Seiya que solo lloraba al ver como el espíritu de su querida hermana se retiraba –gracias Seika, ahora sé lo que debo hacer- declaro Seiya sintiendo como todo volvía a su normalidad. Todo mundo esperaba la respuesta de Seiya quien aún era sostenido por Astrea hasta que este se levantó poco a poco ante una impresionada Astrea que veía los ojos de su maestro más tranquilo que nunca –ya he tomado mi decisión- indico Seiya alegremente ante todos viendo como Seiya empezaba a caminar hacia el altar lentamente –para serles sinceros, tal vez mi respuesta sea un poco egoísta, pero es lo que mi corazón me indica que tengo que hacer- decreto Seiya mirando a todos con algo de pena por lo que estaba a punto de decir –elijo… a…- sintiendo como Nimph, Ikaros y Astrea estaban pendiente por el nombre que diría Seiya -…todas- admitió Seiya con una sonrisa frente a todos que se quedaron impactados -¿a todas?- dijeron al unísono las angeloides totalmente confundidas por esa respuesta –pero, que acaso tener varias mujeres no es posible- opino Camus serenamente calculando la situación hasta que salió Mikako de quien sabe dónde barriendo varios invitados sacando varias leyes legales en Japón –según las leyes, no es posible que un hombre pueda contraer matrimonio con varias mujeres…- anuncio Mikako rompiendo aquella débil ilusión de Ikaros, Astrea y Nimph que tenían –…aunque se puede aplicar la ley de la polinomia donde en posible que el hombre pueda acceder al compromiso con varias señoritas siempre y cuando este acepta ser el responsable de todas ellas- concluyo Mikako con sus sonrisa de victoria por haber cumplido su objetivo principal –tal parece que podre divertirme un poco más contigo… Seiya- dedujo Mikako planeando futuras torturas hacia Seiya quien solo sintió un enorme escalofrió en su espalda –hey Hyoga, deja de congelar mi espalda- grito Seiya con escalofríos en su cuerpo –pero si yo no hice nada- indico Hyoga mirando a su maestro Camus quien solo negó con la cabeza –si no les importa, ahora si podre cazarlas a todas por grupo- opino Shion listo con su típica sonrisa viendo cómo era la interrogante de las angeloides –¿compartir a mi maestro entre las 3?- decía Astrea mirando de reojo a Nimph e Ikaros -¿estar las 3 todo el tiempo con Seiya?- hablo Nimph observando a Ikaros y Astrea –no lo sé, entonces mi hermano tendría su propio…- siendo cortada por Mu –Harem, así es, un hombre que tiene muchas esposas o novias, tiene su propio harem- concluyo el guardián de Aries con la mano en su mentón luciendo muy pensativo hasta que vio como Seiya solo lucia muy confundido para luego ser sujetados por las angeloides que fueron encima de él, donde tenía que cargar a sus nuevas esposas, Ikaros iba sentada en la palma de la mano derecha de Seiya, Astrea también estaba sentada en la palma izquierda mientras Nimph iba sentada en los hombros de Seiya con su enorme sonrisa que parecía la de un niño que le habían comprado un juguete nuevo –así que ahora somos una familia hee- comento una alegre Nimph que solo abrazaba la cabeza de su amado con su pecho –sí, desde ahora será mi deber cuidarlas- agrego Seiya con su típica sonrisa infantil –solo espero sobrevivir a esto- opino Seiya un poco nervioso al recordar lo mucho que comían todas y el esfuerzo que haría por mantenerlas satisfechas sintiendo como Astrea le empezaba a piñizcar la mejilla –yo no como tanto, es Ikaros quien prepara más de la cuenta- decreto Astrea un tanto avergonzada en forma chibi –yo preparo la comida para Seiya, pero ustedes lo acaparan todo- indico Ikaros mirando a otra parte –que les parece si nos casamos, luego tendremos nuestra luna de miel- añadió Nimph muy roja viendo a otro lado por su comentario, aunque sin querer queriendo, Astrea, Seiya e Ikaros no entendían mucho de aquel asunto -¿luna de miel? Pensé que estaba hecho de queso- opino Astrea levantando la mano junto con Seiya que también la seguía en su estupidez, Nimph solo podía rascarse la cabeza por la ignorancia de aquellas mocosas que no supiesen algo tan importante como eso –miren, luna de miel quiere decir… esto- declaro Nimph haciendo un hoyo con sus dedos de la mano izquierda para luego meter sus dedos izquierdos en el agujero con un poco de rubor en las mejillas donde Ikaros entendió a la perfección dejando salir un poco de vapor por sus orejas –veo que tu si lo entendiste- anuncio La peli celeste muy avergonzada de lo que había hecho en publico. De un momento a otro, Astrea e Ikaros cogieron los brazos de Seiya estando al frente de Shion que solo sudaba balas al ver la enorme curiosdidad de Astrea por saber lo que era una noche sola con Seiya e Ikaros quien solo quería repetir lo que una vez hizo con Seiya en las sabanas de la tibia cama –¿me están escuchando?- grito Nimph viendo que no la escuchaban por lo que se subió a los hombros de Seiya lista para la ceremonia –estando aquí presentes…- apenas dicho unas palabras, Shion fue interrumpido por una enorme explosión del techo que derribo el hielo creado por Camus y Hyoga ocasionando un enorme cráter en medio de toda la iglesia –carajo, es que acaso ya no hay respeto ni en la misma iglesia- grito Milo hecho una furia por la intromisión, aunque al rato todos sintieron un enorme cosmos oscuro proviniendo del sujeto que se hallaba en el polvo del cráter –así que hicieron una fiesta, y no me invitaron, eso es muy descortés de su parte- indico el sujeto misteriosos emanando un aura de muerte pura –no te creas tanto solo por tu "entrada" me encargare de que vuelvas a pisar tierra firme muchacho- declaro Mascara de la Muerte vistiendo su armadura dorada de Cáncer pero siendo detenido por Mu –no te confíes, recuerda que nunca hay que subestimar al enemigo- anuncio Aries ardiendo su cosmos dorado –entonces no habrá problema si empiezo a sobre pasar un poco- menciono Milo de Escorpio haciendo crecer su aguja escarlata –ya que, no por nada pudo destrozar el hielo que hice en el techo- pronuncio Camus generando cristales de hielo en la palma de sus manos –esto será divertido- concluyo Afrodita con una rosa en sus labios –hace mucho que no me divertía si, ¿te unes Shion?- pregunto Dohko muy animado hacia su amigo que solo dio un paso al frente –como en los viejos tiempo, no Dohko- afirmo Shion aumentando su cosmos demostrando que el título de Patriarca no lo tiene por nada -¿Qué dices hermano? Hay que darles una mano- indico Aioria seriamente con una sonrisa hacia Aioros que solo afirmo –veamos que tanto duras- pronuncio Aldebarán cruzándose los brazos listo para empezar –tranquilos, será solo un segundo- hablo Shaka abriendo los ojos –no es necesario que ustedes se metan, yo me vasto para acabar con este insecto- declaro Kanon tronando sus nudillos –no acapares la diversión para ti solo Kanon, deja a los mayores encargarse del resto- dedico Saga al lado de Kanon –si no les importa, yo mismo acabare con el intruso- dijo Shura con su brazo en forma de espada.

Todos los Santos dorados vestían sus armaduras doradas listos para el ataque hacia el desconocido a excepción de Aioros quien ya sabía que su armadura tenía una nueva dueña a la cual proteger –así que creen que pueden vencerme con esos cosmos tan patéticos, ridículo- anuncio la nueva invitada conmocionando a todos de ver al dueño de aquel enorme cosmos –peo si es solo una niña- declaro Julián Solo –no, es más que eso, su cosmos fácilmente supera al más fuerte de mis Dioses guerreros- anuncio Hilda temerosa de aquella niña vestida de monja –se puede sentir una atmosfera de crueldad, sin duda alguna es una experiencia comparada a como cuando tocaba la lira para Hades- indico Orfeo asombrado por el poder de la pequeña rubia –jamás pensé sentir un miedo como este, sin duda alguna esto será peligroso- proclamo Sorrento vistiendo sus escamas al lado de Orfeo quien también vestía su armadura de plata, aunque, de un momento a otro, Seiya junto con las angeloides demostraban una mueca de felicidad ante todos –que es tan gracioso, este no es un enemigo con el cual se deba bajar la guardia- protestaron los caballeros de acero –ella es la guerrera más poderosa de este universo, asesina legendaria que posee un cosmos inmenso, indiferente hacia los acontecimientos de su entorno, a menos que la vida de su padre esté en peligro frente a sus ojos, confiada de su poder sin alguna preocupación, con una sádica personalidad que no muestra temor, peleadora misteriosa que conserva una gran destreza, más de mil años de edad en el campo de batalla con experiencia en peleas- decreto Ikaros seriamente mirando con atención las acciones de su hija frente a todos que por alguna rara situación, se enteró de la boda y vino para participar; contra los caballeros dorados en competencia combatirá para demostrar su habilidad grandes dotes mostrara, destrucción masiva es su principal habilidad, habilidad grandiosa que controla sin dificultad, siendo la asesina experta que fácilmente pondrá su fin –eso debe ser una exageración, entonces significa que nos enfrentamos casi al poder de un Dios- opino Marin –no me creerías si te lo dijera- dijo Astrea con una sonrisa infantil pero a la ves triunfante ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Lydia junto a Hilda –impacto de sus puños que los van a derribar, orgullosa por sus logros y de nunca fallar, en concretar su objetivo, en ir hacia su presa, 100 % de efectividad cumpliendo con certeza, superando velocidad siendo imposible de ver las acciones que va a ejecutar- interpreto Ikaros con cierto orgullo de su primogénita sabiendo de ante mano su poderío colosal –aun si tuviera ese poder, es tan solo una niña ¿no?- indico Miho un poco curiosa –hay un viejo dicho humano… nunca juzgues un libro por su portada- dedico Nimph seriamente recordando como con cada golpe demostró su fuerza abismal. Los caballeros dorados solo trataban de analizar ese cosmos tan familiar que poseía la niña de en frente, mientras que Chaos solo los miraba como esos 12 sujetos vestían armaduras de las doce constelaciones del zodiaco al igual que su madre Astrea –no importa cuanto lo intenten, no importa cuán duro seas, si les doy en puntos críticos su derrota se acerca, para mí un nuevo enemigo permite un buen desarrollo, debo aprender para ser más fuerte de algún modo- declaro Chaos incrementando su cosmos evolucionando al de una joven un poco más alta vistiendo su armadura de **_NIGHTMARE_** que utilizo anteriormente en el combate contra su madre –¿a qué te refieres con aprender en el combate?- pregunto Shaka meditando –nuevas técnicas que sacaran mi máximo potencial, les aconsejo que se rindan pues no me derrotaran- aclamo chaos manteniendo su sonrisa sádica que prometía mucho sufrimiento –¿qué dijiste?- recrimino el león dorado muy enfurecido siendo detenido por su hermano Aioros y el patriarca Shion –no lo intentes Aioria, ella es demasiado para ti- decreto Shion seriamente viendo de pies a cabeza la transformación de Chaos –ha pasado mucho tiempo… Shion, si tu maestro Hakurey te viera, estaría muy orgulloso de ti- hablo Chaos viendo muy perpleja al antiguo Santo de Aries –lo mismo digo... Chaos, has madurado más de lo que creía, Tenma estaría muy orgullosa de ti- añadió Dohko con una sonrisa recordando los días de antaño donde el nombre de Chaos era una prodigio al cargo de Tenma, siendo una leyenda viviente imposible de capturar, asesina reconocida con sádica personalidad, el cosmos manipula y así la victoria poder asegurar.

Todos los presentes solo podían ver como en un instante Chaos se había colocado al lado de Seiya –cuidado- hablo Miho preocupado por su amigo pero lo que vio a continuación la dejo muy sonrojada al igual que todos a alrededor, se trataba de como Chaos ahogaba a Seiya en sus pechos como si fuera lo más común de la vida –hey, deja a Seiya, no ves que lo sofocas- grito Astrea con una venita en la cabeza para luego seguir Nimph –atrás las dos, solo traen problemas a donde quiera que vayan- indico la peli celeste muy encabronada sintiendo como Seiya ya no se encontraba en sus brazos –no dejare que tengan a mi hermano tan fácilmente- acato Ikaros sintiendo como su hermano babeaba en su pecho estando inconsciente al no poder respirar por tantos movimientos bruscos ante todos que veían la escena de la familia con una gotita en su cabeza –no me digas que esa chiquilla es la hija de Seiya- recrimino Aldebarán con gran impresión viendo como Saga, Kanon, Aioria, Mu, Mascara de la Muerte y Milo estaban vomitando detrás de ellos al informarse de la Hija de Seiya –parece que eso les cayó muy mal- proclamo Afrodita alejándose de sus compañeros –saben, también quisiera ser papa- hablo Orfeo tomando la mano de Eurídice quien solo se sonrojo al escuchar aquellas palabras -¿tú que dices Miho? ¿Tendremos hijos?- pregunto muy inocente Sorrento para luego ser pisado brutalmente en la cara por su novia –ni de coña, suficiente tengo con los niños del orfanato maldito pervertido- recrimino Miho totalmente roja como un tomate, todo el mundo estaba tan distraído que no se dieron cuenta cuando alguien sigilosamente entro por la puerta principal cogiendo a Seiya de la mano pero siendo interceptados por las angeloides que lucían muy encabronada por esa acción –Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e inclusive Ikki solo rezaban por la suerte de aquel desconocido al meterse con lo más valioso de una mujer recién casada… su esposo –no pensé que esto podría suceder- atino la encapuchada demostrando una melena albina que aterrorizo a media iglesia incluyendo a los santos dorados –Lucy, que haces aquí- dijo Seiya ya recuperado notando como Lucy sin hacer caso lo coloco en su hombro como un costal –eres mi hijo, no permitiré que te cases a tan corta edad- grito Lucy muy roja temblando de los nervios viendo como unas enojadas angeloides quisieron atacarla por lo que recompuso el juicio saliendo lo más rápido de ahí dejando a todo el mundo confundido por lo sucedido, aunque alguien llamo la atención del público en general –bueno señores, en vista de que la pareja se ha retirado, empezaremos con el festín de la boda-grito Mikako aplaudiendo para luego ver como muchos mozos y sirvientas traían varios tipos de comida ante el público que solo podía babear al pensar que eso no era de ellos –buen festín- declaro Mikako para que todos los hombres se abalanzasen encima de la comida como si se tratase de una batalla a muerte. Así toda la tarde pasó con muchas charlas y bebidas hablando del pasado y viejos recuerdos, Seiya y las demás que lo habían raptado venían muy contentas afirmando que habían llegado a un acuerdo de compartir a Seiya desde ahora como buenas esposas, seguidamente Lucy les dio un golpe a cada una proclamando que en ningún momento había aceptado eso, solo había aceptado que Seiya las tuviera como novia hasta que realmente llegase el momento en que Seiya las tenga como esposa, ahora mismo se encontraban sentados alrededor de una fogata con la espléndida cuesta del sol que anunciaba el anochecer –es que acaso mi opinión no vale, también tengo derecho a decidir sobre quien será mi novia- grito Seiya todo amarrado con las cadenas de Andrómeda mirando hacia el cielo imposibilitando su escape mientras que las angeloides se sentaban encima de él vientre del peli café que hacia un berrinche para luego sentir como su hermana le metía un pedazo de carne a la boca –vamos, mira que tener tu puta suerte y no saber aprovecharla al máximo- anuncio Shura bebiendo Sake con Dohko ya borracho –yo que tú le sacaría provecho- declaro Milo todo borracho junto con Mascara de la muerte que ya hacia inconsciente en el suelo –mirando la escena provocando que Seiya se sonrojara un poco hasta sentir como Chaos se había sentado en las piernas de Astrea provocando que el peso encima de Seiya aumentase un poco, donde Seiya sintió como aumentaba su erección de su parte noble ya que ahí mismo Astrea se encontraba sentada mientras se frotaba con su masculinidad sin darse cuenta –maestro ¿acaso tiene fierro en sus pantalones? Siento algo grande y duro en mis piernas- indico Astrea tratando de acomodarse donde se sentaba provocando que el miembro de Seiya creciese más a llegar a rozar la intimidad de la rubia quien solo se sonrojo un poco al sentir eso muy cerca de su entre pierna –Hermano ¿estás bien? parece que tuvieras fiebre- pregunto inocentemente Ikaros acercándose hacia Seiya que solo veía como los perfectos senos de Ikaros rebotasen en su rostro haciendo peor la situación –(si no salgo de aquí pronto, Lucy puede matarme)- analizaba Seiya tratando de contenerse para no seguir excitándose pero lo que siguió a continuación empeoro peor las cosas; Nimph por alguna rara razón había estado bebiendo mucho quedando muy mareada mientras caminaba y llegaba hacia la cabeza de Seiya muy roja colocándose en frente de Seiya que podía apreciar perfectamente las bragas de su mejor amiga –nee Seiya, parece que tienes mucho frio, ya se, quizás esto te ayude- declaro Nimph poniendo la cabeza de Seiya entre sus piernas, la verdad era muy fea para el peli café, Astrea no paraba de sobarse en su entre pierna pensando que solo era algún metal caliente, Ikaros se había quedado dormida en su pecho pudiendo sentir sus enormes pechos mientras que Nimph le miraba de forma lasciva –(esto no puede empeorar)- pensó Seiya hasta sentir como Chaos se sentó encima de su rostro impidiendo que pueda respirar –Papi, donde esta papi- decía Chaos intentando divisar a Seiya sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía por estar media ebria al recibir el vino de Orfeo donde Seiya solo luchaba por una bocanada de aire hasta que por un error llego a las bragas de su hija donde por equivocación lo confundió con algún dulce, después de todo Chaos siempre llevaba dulces en su túnica como costumbre, pero aquel dulce era prohibido, mientras que Seiya empezó a lamerlo con calma pensando que pasaría un buen tiempo hasta que todos estén cuerdas y se parasen de encima pero no contaba con que ese dulce seria liquido donde poco a poco empezó a escurrirse sobre su rostro –(que raro, nunca había probado un dulce en forma de agua, debe de ser una nueva marca)- pensó detalladamente Seiya sintiéndose traicionado al ver que su hija no le había informado de un nuevo dulce en las tiendas –(ya veras, me comeré todos tus dulces por haberte robado los míos)- pensó Seiya en un acto de venganza sin darse cuenta en como lamia la entrada virgen de su hija de donde salían muchos jugos blancos que se vertían dentro de su vestido directo al rostro de Seiya, mientras que Chaos solo podía doblarse de placer mirando el cielo junto con su cuerpo que se doblaba hacia atrás y su lengua que sobresalía hacia a fuera muy roja al sentir como se vaciaba lentamente encima de su padre

Mikako solo los miraba atentamente con mucha ira asesina hacia Seiya con su celular a la mano lista para llamar a la ONU y arrestar a Seiya por ultrajar a una de sus Lolis pero también era muy tentadora la idea de hacer sufrir a Seiya con ese secretillo que solo ella conocía, por otro lado, Shiryu caminaba platicando con su maestro Dohko que ya estaba pasado de copas hasta que sin más, el santo de libra cayo dormido en plena platica –supongo que ahora tendré que ayudarlo- indico Shiryu parando a su maestro sin darse cuenta cuando por equivocación choco con una chica donde los 2 cayeron hacia atrás –disculpa ¿te encuentra bien?- pregunto gentilmente Shiryu hacia la desconocida que solo se paró y agacho la cabeza –discúlpeme, no estaba viendo por donde iba, soy muy torpe- hablo la jovencita un poco avergonzada por el accidente haciendo sentir más culpable al Dragón –no, la culpa fue mía, por favor perdóneme- hablo el peli negro –supongo que ambos tuvimos la culpa, mucho gusto me llamo Kazane Hiyori- declaro la desconocida hacia Shiryu con ternura lo cual hipnotizo al Dragón por breves segundos –(no siento ningún cosmos hostil, pero siento un pequeño cosmos en su interior muy cálido, casi como el de Athena)- pensaba detenidamente Shiryu sin darse cuenta que Hiyori empezaba a preocuparse por el –disculpa ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto inocentemente Hiyori desconcertando al peli negro –disculpa, te me hicistes familiar, mucho gusto, me llamo Shiryu- aclaro el Dragón tratándose de recomponerse hasta que sintió como Hiyori lo tomaba de la mano –ten cuidado, no sabrás por donde ir- dedico la peli negra viendo que Shiryu tenía los ojos cerrados –tranquila, yo todavía…- siendo jalada por Hiyori sin rumbo fijo –¿Shiryu? Eres nuevo en el pueblo, nunca antes te había visto- anuncio Hiyori viéndolo detenidamente que el peli negro era muy alto, tenía el pelo largo y un cuerpo muy tonificado –supongo que sí, es la primera vez que vengo por aquí- añadió Shiryu divisando los paisajes de su alrededor -¿tienes familia? Hace un momento me dijiste tu nombre pero no tu apellido- aclaro Hiyori impactando en Shiryu –lo siento, yo no tengo familia- hablo Shiryu con la cabeza un poco gacha –no debí preguntar. Discúlpame- pidió Hiyori un poco decaída por su pregunta –tranquila, aunque no tenga familia, tengo unos amigo que son irremplazables para mí y también mi maestro que prácticamente los considero como mis hermanos y padre- declaro Shiryu con una sonrisa mirando el cielo nocturno –debió ser muy difícil crecer sin el cariño de una familia- proclamo Hiyori pensando en la vida que tuvo que pasar el Dragón –estoy conforme conmigo mismo, además, estamos un buen tiempo caminando perdidos- indico Shiryu señalando la enorme colina que habían subido de donde se podía ver todo el pueblo de Sorami, Hiyori solo veía como sin haber hecho nada habían terminado con una hermosa vista donde vio como Shiryu se sentaba disfrutando del momento –para serte sincero, me recuerdas a alguien de mi pasado- aclaro el peli negro recordando la hermosa sonrisa de Shunrei que le brindaba cada día, de como la persona que consideraba casi su hermana, lo había apuñalado por la espalda al irse con Genbu traicionando su confianza donde derramo una pequeña lagrima de su ojo derecho que Hiyori noto –entonces, yo me convertiré en tus ojos desde ahora, es una promesa- indico Hiyori con una simple sonrisa sonrojando a Shiryu –no es lo que tú crees, yo…- hablo el peli negro siendo callado por la peli negra –todo estará bien, desde ahora yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, así que dime, desde cuando te quedaras en el pueblo- añadió con una dulce y cálida sonrisa sentándose al lado de Shiryu que solo trataba de pensar en qué momento se había en ese problema –la verdad yo…- dedico el Dragón un poco tembloroso al ver el hermoso rostro de su acompañante a la cual no podía decir que "no" –bueno, recién acabo de llegar, así que no tengo un lugar donde quedarme todavía- dedico hacia Hiyori –bueno, yo podría…- Hiyori estuvo a punto de ofrecerle hospedaje, pero sin previo aviso, Mikako entro en acción sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes –vaya, vaya, así que Shiryu, acompañado de una hermosa chica como Kazane Hiyori a altas horas de la noche ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?- proclamo Mikako confiada de sus palabras hacia un peli negro que solo sudaba a mares por ver como la amiga de Seiya había entrado –(Seiya tenía razón, ella es muy peligrosa)- replico Shiryu para sí mismo donde sintió varias sogas en su cuerpo que lo ataron para luego ser arrastrado por Mikako –lo siento Hiyori, pero tengo planes con el- afirmo la peli morada con una sonrisa tétrica llevándose a Shiryu que intentaba pedir auxilio pero Mikako le había metido somnífero dejándolo inconsciente –parece que Shiryu no podrá quedarse conmigo esta noche- hablo Hiyori un tanto triste poniéndose a reflexionar sobre lo que había dicho –(espera, acaso estuve a punto de dejarlo quedarse conmigo)- pensaba la hermosa peli negra cayendo hacia atrás un tanto sonrojada –no, no, yo ya tengo a Sakuray Tomoki, si, Shiryu solo es un gran amigo, nada más- dedico Hiyori dándose palmadas en su rostro sonrojada para luego venir la figura de Shiryu en su mente durmiendo en su cama a su propia merced lo cual la sonrojo tremendamente levantando mucho vapor

A los adentros de la ciudad, Shun y Hyoga caminaban por las calles viendo lo grande que era el pueblo de Sorami –para ser un pueblo, mas parece una ciudad- declaro Hyoga viendo muchas tiendas del centro –siento mucho pedirte que me ayudes a buscar a mi hermano- añadió Shun igual de impresionado por toda la gente que pasaba donde cada chica le hacía un piropo a Shun y este solo se encogía los hombros un poco apenado –que pasa Shun, es que no recuerdas tus admiradoras cuando participamos en "el torneo galáctico" hace ya unos años- decía Hyoga con unas risas ante Shun –ya tendremos tiempo para eso, primero debemos ocuparnos de ellas- hablo Andrómeda notando como dos inusuales señoritas con el físico muy parecido, para serles sincero, parecían gemelas ante Shun y Hyoga pues la única diferencia era que una tenía el cabello y los ojos color verde y la otra los tenia de color café claro, al parecer estas chicas los estaban siguiendo desde hace un buen rato –supongo que tendremos que hacernos cargo- aclamo el Cisne caminando con su amigo hasta un parque donde nadie estaba a esas horas de la noche –ya pueden salir, aquí nadie nos molestara- dedico Hyoga con una seriedad casi a la de Camus -¿Por qué nos han estado siguiendo?- pregunto Shun sinceramente viendo como las intrusas revelaban su identidad –qué más da, supongo que no se podía evitar- indico la intrusa de cabello color verde junto con la otra quitándose la capucha –entonces será de la manera difícil- adjudico la peli castaña dejando atónitos a Hyoga y Shun que solo se quedaron sin palabras por lo que veían, al parecer se trataba de unas nuevas angeloides con unas alas color blanco y negro –parece que los dejamos sin aliento- pronuncio la peli verde confiadamente hasta que vio como Shun regreso a su timidez con una pequeña risilla -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntaron las angeloides al unísono hasta ver como Hyoga se reia sin parar agarrándose el estómago como si le doliese –discúlpenlo, pero es que…- añadió Shun volteando a otro lado un poco sonrojado mientras que las Angeloides tenían tres puntos suspensivos en su cabeza sin entender nada –es que quieren morir cabrones- grito la angeloides de cabello verde sin entender el chiste –es que no lo ven, tan solo mírense, qué clase de atuendo es ese, tengan un poco más de pudor- pidió Hyoga recomponiendo la compostura –que tiene mi ropa, se siente normal- declaro la peli castaña cruzando los brazos resaltando sus pechos que solo hicieron que Hyoga derramase un poco de sangre por la nariz –oye tú, porque me evitas la mirada, aquí estoy, ¡mírame!- mandaba la angeloides de pelo verde acercándose hacia Shun invadiendo su espacio personal lo cual causo que Shun solo se sintiese tremendamente sonrojado, al rato que volteaba, solo podía apreciar los enormes senos de la chica peli verde que se balanceaban dejándolo inconsciente en el piso con sus ojos en espiral y todo blanco -¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo?- pregunto en forma chibi la angeloides hacia Hyoga que suspiraba de forma aburrida –perdónenlo, pero mi amigo es un poco tímido- acato el rubio congelando el ambiente para que Shun se recomponerse -¿Cómo hicistes eso?- preguntaron al unísono las angeloides –más importante aún ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- demando Hyoga notando que eran un poco hostiles –es cierto, ustedes se parecen mucho a las amigas de Seiya, acaso también son sus compañeras- indico Shun rascándose la nuca –para tu información, ellas no son nuestras amigas, además, nosotras estamos en una misión en cubierto, no tenemos tiempo que perder con ustedes- analizo la peli verde viendo a Hyoga que solo formo una sonrisa –no estoy bromeando, de verdad los mataremos- proclamo la peli castaña a punto de atacar para ser interrumpida por el grito de hambre de sus estómagos dejándolas un poco avergonzadas ante un Hyoga que solo se agarraba la cara con total decepción –que les parece, si primero comen- declaro Shun yéndose con Hyoga. Mientras caminaban por la calles, el dúo de amigos solo caminaba intentando no ver hacia atrás ¿la razón? Las angeloides los seguían muy de cerca -¿Por qué nos están siguiendo?- pregunto Hyoga con una venita en el rostro –no los estamos siguiendo- grito la peli verde –además, tu dijiste que primero deberíamos comer- indico la peli castaña hacia Hyoga –bueno, entonces, que quisieran comer- pregunto Shun curioso sin notar que Hyoga solo sudaba a balas al recordar que no había traído nada de dinero –por esta vez yo invitare- añadió el peli verde hacia todos mientras las chicas ya se estaban metiendo a un restaurante lujoso –esto, Shun ¿no crees que esto es ir un poco lejos?- pregunto Hyoga notando que Shun se divertía –tranquilo, luego buscaremos a mi hermano- contesto Shun yendo con las chicas seguido de Hyoga. Luego de unos platos de comida donde casi dejan en bancarrota a Shun por lo golosas que eran las angeloides -¿contentas?- hablo Hyoga con un suspiro viendo que la peli castaña bostezaba quedándose dormida en la mesa –otra vez no, hey, ustedes tendrán que cargarla, se pone así cuando está satisfecha- indico la peli verde tambaleándose mientras intentaba caminar –joder, ahora nosotros tenemos que ayudarlas- aclaro Hyoga viendo como Shun ponía el brazo de la chica peli verde por su cuello para llevarla caminando por lo que hizo lo mismo con la peli castaña pero la cargaba en su espalda –tienes alguna idea de donde viven- dedico Shun caminando con Hyoga sin saber a dónde ir –al parecer tiene una dirección en su atuendo, intenta sacárselo- aclaro Hyoga observando como Shun se sonrojo tremendamente notando que el papel de su dirección se hallaba entre los pechos de la chica a la que cargaba –apúrate Shun, no tenemos todo el día- demando Hyoga sintiendo a la peli castaña como babeaba en su espalda –yo… no… no puedo- tartamudeaba Shun en un delirio viendo los pechos de la peli verde rebotando frente a sus ojos –si no puedes hacerlo, yo lo hare- hablo Hyoga sin saber en lo que se iba a meter –no, yo lo hare- grito Shun exaltando a su amigo para introducir su mano en los pechos de la angeloides sintiendo que eran muy suaves –(no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, si Ikki me viera…)- pensaba Shun ya estando desmayado con la nota en la mano -no parece que esto fuera real, mira, aquí dice que viven en un departamento- añadió Hyoga viendo a su amigo casi inconsciente para luego sentir como alguien los apuntaba con un arma desde un edificio –esquívalo Shun- grito Hyoga viendo como los peli verdes eran impactados por unos extraños dardos dejándolos en el suelo –que carajo, que tipo de droga tienes esas cosas- indago Hyoga sabiendo de ante mano que Shun incluso había resistido la rosas envenenadas de Afrodita –parece que tú eres más resistente de lo que parece- hablo una voz que salía de las sombras de una esquina mientras aplaudía de forma lenta –espera, tu eres aquella amiga de Seiya, que se supone que haces aquí- pregunto Hyoga viendo como Mikako se acercaba con un arma en la mano –veras, no puedo permitir que abuses de estas chicas- añadió la peli morada haciendo sonrojar a Hyoga quien solo retrocedió –no sé de qué va esto, pero supongo que no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados- indico Hyoga incendiando su cosmos blanco para seguir con un frio que dominaba todo el campo –estoy al tanto de tus técnicas, Seiya me ha contado sobre ti, pero estoy segura que no armarías un escándalo en medio de la noche arruinando el día de Seiya ¿o sí?- declaro Mikako chasqueando los dedos para ver como la chica que Hyoga llevaba en su espalda quedara desnuda, esto más que nada ocasiono como Hyoga se avergonzara tanto que cayera al suelo por derramamiento de sangre por su nariz –eso es jugar sucio- atino Hyoga cayendo al suelo inconsciente pensando en cómo su maestro Camus lo mataría por haber sucumbido de esa forma

Con los Dorados y los demás invitados, solo conversaban de lo agradable que era reencontrarse con todos una vez en la vida –para una fiesta de un pueblo no está nada mal- aclaro Saga bebiendo junto a un ebrio Kanon que solo imaginaba cosas –para mí fue muy hermoso compartir un momento más de vida con Eurídice- indico Orfeo mirando el horizonte con tristeza –es una pena, pero así son las cosas- demando Aldebarán observando como amanecía –todo lo bonito tiene su final- atino Afrodita melancólico –chicos pasa algo, parecen… diferentes- hablo Seiya notando como poco a poco desaparecían del lugar –eso les pasa por beber demasiado saque- dijo Astrea un tanto ebria agarrando un jarrón del licor siendo golpeada en la cabeza por su maestro –supongo que es la despedida- demando Hilda con cierta tristeza –no estén tan tristes, nos volveremos a ver- indico Aioria despidiéndose de Lydia una vez más –Seiya ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntaba Nimph confundida por ver ese fenómeno anormal en los Santos Dorados fijándose en como Seiya solo bajaba la cabeza con un semblante serio –vamos, no te deprimas, así no es el legendario Santo de Pegaso- declaro Aioros animadamente para luego ver como el maestro Dohko se acercaba hacia Seiya –básicamente eres igual que el tonto que mi discípulo Tenma- atino Dohko –Antiguo maestro, a que se refie…- sintiendo como un golpe en su nuca lo dejaba inconsciente por parte del santo de Libra –si, eres idéntico, bajas demasiado la guardia solo porque no hay enemigos- demando Dohko con una sonrisa –fue lo mejor- atino Mu de Aries viendo que Ikaros y Chaos se preparaban para atacar –ustedes dos, tranquilícense de una puta vez- grito Kanon junto s u gemelo vistiendo sus armaduras doradas para tranquilizar a las angeloides madre e hija –no me contendré solo por que seas la hermana de Pegaso- declaro Saga viéndolas con indiferencia –lo mismo va para ti niñita- aclaro Kanon ardiendo su cosmos –se de lo que son capaces, pero no me vencerán tan fácilmente- hablaron al unísono las angeloides ardiendo sus cosmos –ahora las ayudo- declaro Astrea sintiendo como se congelaba poco a poco de los pies a la cabeza –lo siento, pero no pienso dejar que interfieras- atino Camus seriamente –no me jodas- grito Astrea emanando un Cosmos dorado como los demás –lo olvidaba, tu eres portadora de Sagitario, en ese caso no pienso ser delicado- dijo el Santo de Acuario –ni crean que los dejare hacer eso- dedico Nimph topándose con Dohko –jamás pensé en pelear contigo, aún recuerdo como peleabas con Tenma por cualquier cosa- menciono el Santo de Libra recordando los buenos tiempos –no está mal para un viejo- proclamo Nimph, sintiendo una gran energía detrás –lo siento, pero no contamos con mucho tiempo- hablo Shaka abriendo los ojos sintiendo una mano en su hombro –lo mismo digo, aunque no creo contenerme por mucho tiempo- declaro Lucy impactando a Shaka –supongo que no hay opción- aclaro Shura de Capricornio levantando su Escalibar como advertencia –será interesante esta batalla campal- proclamo Mascara de la muerte junto a Afrodita que preparaba sus rosas venenosas mientras Tomoki y los demás no se movían de su lugar, solo lo tomaban como algo natural, después de todo, ya estaban acostumbrados a estos sucesos -5 de 10 a que Ikaros vence a todos- pronuncio Tomoki –no lo creo, apuesto 9 de 10 a que Lucy es la única que queda en pie- aposto Sugata –entonces yo voy por Chaos- declaro Mikako apareciendo de la nada –yo por lo gemelos de ahí, parecen fuerte- indico Sohara muy segura

-todos silencio- grito una voz conocida –pensé que estabas ebrio- opino Dohko viendo a Shion muy mareado –que no les da vergüenza hacer quedar mal al santua…- sintiendo un cabezazo en su estómago mandándolo a otro lugar, el culpable era Seiya –joder, a que ha venido ese golpe viejo maestro- declaro Seiya uniéndose a la discusión de todos donde casi termina en tragedia, técnicamente fue Lucy quien acabo con todos quedando como vencedora después de apalear a todos con solo sus manos –ha pasado tiempo desde que la enfrentamos- proclamaron los Santos Dorados junto con Seiya que ya hacían en el suelo con varios moretones. A pesar de las risas, los caballeros dorados poco a poco fueron desapareciendo uno por uno –todo lo bueno tiene su final- admitió Mu desapareciendo tranquilamente junto con Aldebarán que solo cerraba los ojos –he de admitir que fue interesante conocer a la estudiante de Seiya- aclaro Saga cruzándose de brazos mirando el cielo al lado de Kanon –Seiya, esa rubia tuya es muy estúpida, se parece mucho a ti, ahora veo por qué ambos se gustan- declaro el antiguo general marino y gemelo de Géminis con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Astrea solo se sonrojaba por ese comentario –maldito idiota, Seiya solo es mi maestro, algún día te matare tonto- gritaba Astrea golpeando a Seiya que no sabía lo que pasaba –(llegando a casa dormirás a fuera)- pensaba un adolorido Seiya tirado en el suelo con varios huesos rotos mientras que Astrea seguía pisándolo queriendo asesinar a Kanon por sus estúpidos comentarios –así que ya nos vamos, sinceramente quería quedarme un poco más en este pueblo- añadió Mascara de la muerte llevándose las manos en la nuca –ya déjalo, además, Helena se pondrá triste de esperar si no nos apuramos- indico Afrodita jalando al santo de Cáncer que reacciono al instante –supongo que nosotros también nos retiramos- dedico Aioria al lado de su hermano Aioros –lo siento, nos hubiera gustado quedarnos un poco más- proclamo Aioros mirando a Ikaros –es la primera vez que veo que alguien como Seiya tenga novias, y pensar que mi hermano me gano en ese campo- hablo Aioros con cierto deje de tristeza en su voz –te gane, mejor dicho te supere- alardeo el león Dorado pensando el Lydia y Marin –y yo que quería probar un buen Sake de la ciudad, ni modo será para otra- admitió Milo desvaneciéndose –ni lo menciones, hubiera preferido ir a España bufo Shura con nostalgia –si Hyoga pregunta, no se lo digan, quiero que lo descubra el solo, además díganle que se busque una novia, me da pena el verlo solo- proclamo Camus de Acuario llorando por dentro al saber que Hyoga terminaría como el –nunca pensé estar vivo para este momento, según mis cálculos, ibas a morir en la batalla contra Hades- demando Shaka en su pose de meditación llamando la atención de Ikaros –no obstante, parece que la fortuna te sonrió con 3 hermosas novias y una bella hija, aprecia lo que tienes que pronto será tarde para que te arrepientas- declaro el Santo de Virgo abriendo los ojos hacia el maestro Dohko que solo asintió -¿Qué Seiya iba a morir en la batalla contra Hades?- pregunto Nimph sin comprender mucho el tema –tú debes conocer muy bien este tema Nimph, Tenma también sucumbió ante esta maldición, después de todo, el también murió en la antigua guerra santa- dedico Dohko un tanto cabizbajo notando que una lagrima deslizo por el rostro de Chaos –si tú no moriste en esa batalla, quiere decir que una nueva guerra se avecina, nosotros no podremos ayudarte, no sabemos qué tipo de amenaza enfrente el mundo esta vez- mando Shion seriamente –es cierto, esta vez estarás solo, en toda la existencia del Cosmos, jamás había pasado esto, puede que esta sea tu última batalla… y la de tu alma también- presento Dohko seriamente al lado de Shion ante un Seiya que asimilaba la información –así que estaré solo, no se preocupen, si algún Dios quiere pelea, pelea tendrá- indico Seiya levantando el pulgar con confianza, pero esta noticia impacto a Ikaros, su hermano nuevamente seria llamado al frente de la guerra y puede que esta vez no consiguiese regresar vivo –(no, el no ira a pelear, no en mi guardia, el ya sufrió bastante por esa estúpida causa)- pensó Ikaros aunque, antes de poder decir algo miro los ojos de su hermano que estaban lleno de determinación –bien, podre pelear nuevamente junto a mi maestro- grito Astrea muy entusiasmada chocando su puño con la palma de su mano –no tienen de que preocuparse, si alguien intenta atacar a mi Padre…- añadió Chaos liberando su instinto asesino matando todo a su alrededor dejando muy en claro el resultado si atacasen a Seiya –Dohko, no sabrás cuando sucederá esto- pregunto Nimph tratando de saber Cuándo sucedería la guerra –lo siento, ni nosotros sabemos cuándo ocurrirá, solo manténganse alerta- hablo Shion desapareciendo junto con Dohko llenando a todos de dudas

Mientras alguien se acercaba hacia ellos por la espalda –ya estamos advertidos, una nueva guerra santa está cerca, Seiya, creo que seremos los únicos que combatiremos desde ahora- aclamo Lucy confiada tocando el hombro de Seiya –no hay remedio, espero cuides mi espalda- contesto Seiya hasta que ambos recibieron uno golpes en la cabeza –no se estarán olvidando de nosotras ¿verdad?- pregunto Nimph con mucha rabia al lado de Chaos –yo también ayudare en lo que pueda- declaro Astrea felizmente –hermano, estas seguro que quieres volver a pelear- dijo Ikaros preocupada –no importa Ikaros, te prometo que volveré de esta guerra- menciono el peli café con su típica sonrisa hacia su pequeña hermana tranquilizándola mientras todos quedaban en el pastizal

 ** _POR OTRO LADO…_**

Cierto caballero del fénix se encontraba caminando tranquilamente, claro, así lo haría si no fuera por una angeloides que lo seguía a donde quiera que fuera –sinceramente, no se en que me he metido- hablo Ikki con una gotita de sudor en la nuca mirando a su nueva compañera peli lila de nombre Oregano


	17. AVENTURA EN LA PISCINA

AVENTURA EN LA PISCINA

 ** _RESIDENCIA DE TOMOKI_**

Después de haber pasado por toda la aventura del matrimonio, Seiya se despertaba tranquilamente de su cama con la tediosa tarea de tener que ir a la escuela nuevamente, aunque algo se lo impedía, todas sus extremidades no le respondían al peli café –(genial, me dio parálisis del sueño)- hablo el peli café sin abrir los ojos y en un intento, pudo notar algo inusual, las 4 angeloides dormían plácidamente en cada una de sus extremidades, como cualquier chico, no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad, pero Seiya no era cualquier chico, así que opto por hacer lo correcto –fuera de mi cuarto- grito Seiya a todo pulmón votándolas una por una mientras cerraba la puerta –por eso les dije que teníamos que preguntar antes de entrar- declaro Astrea en el suelo al lado de Chaos –no lo culpo, después de haber vivido lo de ayer- admitió Ikaros parándose con las demás –¿mi papi estará bien?- preguntaba Chaos tímidamente –no te preocupes, él es fuerte, solo hay que darle tiempo- dedico Nimph llevándola al baño para bañarla mientras que en el cuarto. Seiya solo miraba el techo pensando en cómo su vida había tomado un giro diferente desde que llego aquel pueblo –si tan solo estuvieras aquí… Seika- hablo Seiya detenidamente para luego salir del cuarto hacia la sala donde Lucy lo esperaba con el desayuno al lado de Tomoki quien solo miraba la ventana como si fuese un gran día –Tomoki, que tanto miras, me estas asustando- acato Seiya hacia su amigo –dime Seiya, te interesaría ayudarme en mi plan- pidió el pervertido número 1 –bueno, no tengo nada que hacer, a no ser que Lucy me dé más obligaciones- dijo Seiya mirando a la albina con unos ojos acusadores quien solo suspiro –está bien, solo cuídate y regresa temprano- declaro Lucy parándose hacia la cocina con una sonrisa –(parece que ha hecho buenos amigos… señor Seiya)- pensó Lucy muy feliz de la nueva vida de su hijo

 ** _EN LA ESCUELA_**

Seiya solo estaba con los ojos en blanco y una gota de sudor en la nuca –así que para esto querías mi ayuda- reclamo el antiguo santo de Pegaso hacia su amigo quien había utilizado a su hermana Ikaros para arreglar aquel artefacto que destruyo Sohara –tú no te quedes ahí, vigila que nadie venga idiota- mando Tomoki hacia Seiya quien solo tenía varias venas marcadas en su frente –pedazo de animal, no debería ni de estar ayudándote en esto- contesto Seiya poniéndose a discutir, en eso llegaba Nimph curiosa de lo que hacían –ya empezaron tan temprano- dedico Nimph al lado de Ikaros –lo siento, no pude detenerlos- menciono Ikaros un tanto feliz de ver a su hermano vivir la vida de un adolescente normal –dime Seiya, te puedo ayudar en algo- pregunto la peli celeste con una sonrisa sincera –nada en particular, no te preocupes- decreto Seiya fijándose en como Tomoki salía del baño de las mujeres transformada en chica –vamos Seiya, a que no soy sexy- mando Tomoko hacia el peli café que no cambiaba de expresión –no me creerías si te lo dijera- hablo Seiya yendo a la ventana con un poco de nauseas –si nos disculpan, tenemos trabajo que hacer- proclamo Tomoko jalando a un mareado Seiya –vamos Nimph- hablo Ikaros detrás de su hermano, ya en el lugar, justo después de que Tomoko abriera la puerta, se topó con Sohara quien no pudo reconocerla por ver como se escondía detrás de Seiya –hey, vistes a esa estudiante, parecía estar apurada- declaro Sohara hacia el peli café –lo siento, no tengo idea de quien sea- contesto hacia su compañera mirando hacia el cielo –no sabes que es de mala educación no mirar hacia la persona cuando la miras- grito Sohara un tanto enojada cabreando un poco a Seiya –y tú no sabes que ser una exhibicionista es de pervertidas- grito Seiya totalmente rojo mirando como Sohara se encontraba con solo sus bragas y su sostén, causando que esta solo lo remate contra la pared –maldito pervertido- menciono Sohara hacia un Seiya estampado contra la pared de la escuela con los ojos en blanco –(maldito Tomoki, esta me las pagaras)- pensó Seiya cayendo inconsciente –tú ya cumpliste tu función- señalo Tomoko hacia Seiya –Tomoki, asegúrate de disculparte con Seiya cuando despierte- ordeno Nimph viendo como Ikaros ayudaba a Seiya –vale, vale, pero ahora nos dirigiremos a un lugar sagrado, lo llamo "el cielo sobre la tierra"- manifestó Tomoko sintiendo un golpe en su cabeza –maldito capullo, me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba- hablo Seiya queriendo matarlo –no te preocupes, te devolveré el favor- contesto el azabache con un chichón en la cabeza

 ** _PISCINA DE SORAMI_**

Seiya solo podía maldecirse por como diablo siempre terminaba confiando en Tomoki para terminar involucrado en un buen lio –y bien, donde diablos se supone que se metió ese bastardo- opino Seiya tratando de divisar su posición hasta sentir como lo taclearon por la espalda sin compacion alguna –maestro, no es bueno bajar la guardia- declaro una rubia con bikini blanco encima de Seiya quien tenía el alma que se le salía por la boca –Astrea, ya suéltalo, parece que lo mataras- ordeno cierta albina que venía con un conjunto de bikini rojo muy provocativo para todo los hombres de la piscina –deja a mi Padre de una buena vez- asalto Chaos encima de Seiya haciendo más peso sobre el peli café a punto de partirle la espalda –podrían bajarse de mi- pedía Seiya sintiendo que no podía respirar sintiendo como le hacían caso –Seiya, parece que tú también viniste a divertirte- hablo una voz familiar hacia el peli café que reconoció al instante –Shiryu eres tu- contesto felizmente el peli café hacia su viejo compañero de armas, solo que este venía acompañado de una amiga en particular conmocionando solo a Sugata –(es la misma persona que la de Synapse)- pensó Sugata un tanto calculador –es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Hiyori Kazane- hablo gentilmente hacia el grupo –mucho gusto, yo soy Seiya y supongo que a ellos ya los conoces- indico Seiya señalando a todo el grupo –me presentare formalmente, soy la madre de Seiya- menciono la albina haciendo gala de su escultural cuerpo hacia Hiyori que se sintió un poco avergonzada de llevar su ropa de baño que consistía en un bikini amarillo –Shiryu, jamás pensé verte acompañado de una chica- opino Seiya pícaramente hacia su amigo que solo se sonrojo un poco –no te confundas Seiya, ella solo es mi amiga- contesto Shiryu un tanto rojo al igual que Hiyori –se equivocan, yo solo…- hablo Hiyori siendo interrumpida por Seiya –no te preocupes, Shiryu es un buen hombre, él te cuidara en las buenas como en las malas- mando Seiya con una gran sonrisa, después de todo, su amigo Dragón había sufrido mucho por culpa de Shunrei, él se merecía esa oportunidad de poder empezar. Luego de algunos minutos donde Seiya molestaba a su amigo con Hiyori, por fin decidieron meterse al agua

-no es como la cascada donde nado, pero supongo que algo es algo- decreto Shiryu vistiendo su Short entrando a la piscina donde casualmente Hiyori se hallaba platicando con Ikaros acerca de Tomoki sentadas en una banca, sobre sus gustos y demás hasta que sin previo aviso el peli negro apareció –discúlpame, mi hermano me está llamando- indico Ikaros rumbo a Seiya que pedía que le explicasen cómo funcionaba esa máquina de bebidas que se tragaba su dinero dejando a una atónita Hiyori que veía a Shiryu de pies a cabeza analizándolo, era imposible que esa vestimenta china ocultase ese cuerpo ¿o sí? –Shi… Shiry… Shiryu ponte algo, las demás pueden verte- pedía la azabache intentando cubrirlo con una toalla, a decir verdad, Hiyori se fijó que Shiryu estaba más desarrollado que Seiya –pero, se supone que esto es una piscina, o me equivoco- dedico Shiryu un tanto apenado mientras peleaba con Hiyori sonrojada para que esta no le pusiese la toalla siendo observados por Seiya e Ikaros –crees que este bien- añadió la peli rosa –tu tranquila, Hiyori está en buenas manos- contesto Seiya dando unas palmadas a Ikaros en su espalda haciendo que esta caiga a la piscina –ups, creo que… me equivoque- dedico Seiya yendo a buscar algo para sacar a su hermana de la piscina, hasta que fijo su vista en alguien nuevo –Hyoga, Shun necesito su ayuda- pidió el castaño observando cómo estos tenían sus propios problemas –lo siento, no estoy de humor- decreto Hyoga con los brazos cruzados y unas cuantas venas marcando su frente demostrando que estaba muy irritado –no te culpo hermano- indico Seiya con sarcasmo viendo como una chica que parecía ser una angeloides de cabello rubio destrozaba la ropa de baño –esto es muy vergonzoso, no puedo andar por ahí mostrando el ombligo- decía la rubia casi destruyendo todo el local –si no puedes ponerte un simple traje de baño, entonces a que me trajiste- pregunto Hyoga recordando como al amanecer ella junto a su hermana lo jalaron a él y Shun hacia ese lugar público –que no te lo dije, nuestra misión es destruir a la Reina Urano y ustedes nos ayudaran- hablo la rubia hacia Hyoga viendo como Seiya se separaba de su amigo por ver como este estaba muy cabreado –yo me retiro- dijo Seiya tropezando con Shun que estaba sentado al lado con una gota en la nuca –veo que tu no la pasas nada bien ¿o sí?- declaro Seiya al ver como una angeloides peli verde devoraba todo el menú de la piscina recordándole mucho a Astrea cuando le hacía gastar todo su dinero en una noche junto con Ikaros y Nimph, pero rápidamente sintió como era agarrado del hombro para ser lanzado hacia una pared –así que tú eres el maestro de Delta y Alpha, muy bien, dinos donde se encuentra- mando la angeloides rubia hacia Seiya que no entendía muy bien la situación –si quieren encontrarlas, tendrán que ayudarme a sacarla del agua- decreto Seiya cruzándose de brazos –bien, tú el rubio estúpido, ven y congela el agua para que salga Alpha- ordeno la angeloides hacia el Cisne que solo la agarro de la cadena de su cuello llevándosela hacia los vestidores –tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, en especial con tus modales mocosa- proclamo Hyoga cogiendo varios trajes de baños con una mirada sombría y una pequeña sonrisa tétrica prometiéndole mucha humillación hacia la chica que solo sudaba a balas intentando zafarse –hermana ayúdame- pedía la angeloides hacia la peli verde que al dar un paso vio una pared de hielo bloqueando el camino –imposible, no soy rival para él, además yo soy la menor y tú la hermana mayor- contesto esta en forma chibi viendo a otro lado –traidora- grito la Harpy rubia clavando sus uñas en el suelo mientras desaparecía en las sombras del vestíbulo –mi más sentido pésame por esa chica- indico Shun con una sonrisa haciendo palidecer a la Harpy menor –así que son hermanas, ahora veo por qué se parecen tanto- declaro Shun con un dedo en el mentón – tu también quieres un traje de baño- pregunto Shun hacia la Harpy de cabello verde que solo se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de Shun que le pareció lo más puro que había visto en su vida hasta ver los trajes diminutos que las chicas usaban en público –muere pervertido- grito la angeloides menor mandando una bofetada descomunal en forma chibi hacia Shun que solo se agacho para ser Seiya quien recibiera la cachetada –lo siento Seiya, eras tú o yo- dijo el santo de Andrómeda con su sonrisa cabreando a Seiya –hoy, es que acaso eres pariente de Mikako- contesto Seiya recordando esa sonrisa fingida de su presidenta. Cayendo al agua de cabeza mientras salía a la superficie flotando con la mejilla ardiendo –Seiya ¿acaso estabas espiando en el vestidor de mujeres?- pregunto con sarcasmo Sohara viendo el estado de Seiya –no me compares con Tomoki- indico Seiya quitándole el flotador a su amiga como pataleaba para no hundirse –así que no puedes nadar, ahora quien tiene el poder, te devolveré el dolor que me hacías pagar- reia Seiya como un loco pensando que era su momento de venganza hasta ver como Lucy le pasaba un nuevo flotador a Sohara –disculpa, como vi que estaba en peligro, no pude resistir a ayudarme- menciono Lucy mirando a otro lado al sentir como Sohara le partía la cara a Seiya por jugar de esa forma dejándolo flotando en la piscina

Luego de unos intentos de rescatar a Seiya e Ikaros de la piscina… -Alpha, deberías saber que tu no puedes nadar- declaro Nimph regañando a Ikaros –y de seguro tu si puedes- hablo Seiya sin si quiera mirarle a la cara –me estas retando, para tu información, soy muy buena nadando tanto en piscinas como en el mar- hablo Nimph nerviosamente hacia todos –descubrámoslo- menciono Seiya empujando a Nimph al agua donde esta pataleaba para no hundirse –ahora admites que no puedes nadar- decía Seiya con una sonrisa triunfal hacia su mejor amiga que solo asentía siendo rescatada al ser sujetada por su ropa de baño –eso fue muy cruel, nosotras no podemos nadar, así es como nos crearon- hablaba Nimph ya más tranquila sintiendo que su ropa donde Seiya le sujetaba se rompía poco a poco –ves, no era tan difícil admitir tu verdad- aclaro Seiya sintiendo como la ropa donde agarraba a la peli azul se rompió dejando al descubierto el pecho diminuto de Nimph que solo se sonrojo eufóricamente –ara ara, Seiya niño travieso- indico Lucy burlonamente hacia su hijo que solo estaba en blanco –no es lo que parece, no pensé que…- decía Seiya sintiendo que Nimph lo asesinaría por hacer eso, pero en lugar de eso sintió como la pequeña angeloides se le apego –no te quedes ahí, abrázame y cúbreme rápido- pidió Nimph hacia un Seiya que tenía un manojo de nervio volteando la mirada hacia los demás observando como Ikaros tenía un meteoro en su mano lista para lanzarlo mientras que Mikako y Sohara tenían cámaras para tomarle fotos en cualquier momento y una Astrea al lado de Chaos que no entendían muy bien lo que pasaba –no me odies por favor- decía Seiya sintiendo el pecho desnudo de Nimph que al contacto, esta gimió un poco al tocar el pecho desnudo de Seiya y ser rodeada por eso brazos bien trabajado hasta sentir como sus pequeños pezones se endurecían por el contacto físico –Nimph ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntaba Seiya nerviosamente con los ojos en espirales –no te preocupes, solo… sigue así- susurro Nimph al oído de Seiya sintiendo como se acercaba su orgasmo al estar sentada de esa forma al lado de Seiya –rápido, que se quedan ahí, traigan una toalla u otro traje de bañ…- Seiya sin poder terminar su oración, vio como Shiryu lo miraba con total desaprobación mientras Hiyori se escondía detrás de su espalda totalmente asustada, Shun y Hyoga junto a las hermanas Harpy los miraban con un gran sonrojo –así que por esto te quedaste en este pueblo- Hyoga sacaba el pulgar con una sonrisa hacia Seiya que solo tenía la mirada en blanco. Después de haber vestido a Nimph nuevamente, todo el mundo golpeo salvajemente a Seiya dejándolo nuevamente flotando en el agua –pegar a papi es muy divertido- indico Chaos con una gran sonrisa –aun no digiero que seas hija de Seiya, no veo el parentesco- opino Hyoga analizando a Chaos de pies a cabeza –tienes razón, es demasiada linda para ser hija de Seiya- hablo Shun –no digan eso, es de mala educación, esta niña tiene suerte de haber salido más a su madre y menos que Seiya- contesto Shiryu mientras que Seiya los oía claramente en forma chibi –(malditos, ella es tan guapa como su padre)- pensaba Seiya en sus adentros mirando como Tomoki se deslizaba por el agua viendo a las chicas en traje de baños pervertidamente –hasta que se topó con Sohara recibiendo su merecido saliendo a la superficie –no puedo creer que el sea tu amigo- decía Hyoga hacia Seiya –aunque no lo creas, así lo es- proclamo el peli café rascándose la nuca –aun así, mirar a las chicas es inapropiado- admitió Shun seriamente –estoy de acuerdo, es de muy mala educación hacer esas acciones indebidamente- declaro Shiryu sabiamente –digamos que Tomoki nunca aprenderá, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas- admitió Seiya recordando todas las golpizas de Tomoki por sus acciones pervertidas del pasado –y ustedes, pensé que no usarían ningún traje de baño- opino Seiya viendo a las Harpy luciendo su escultural cuerpo –no me culpes, fue ese maldito quien me obligo a usarlo- hablo la Harpy mayor cubriendo sus senos con vergüenza –tú te lo buscaste así que no te quejes- pidió Hyoga sin interés alguno –yo no pude rehusarme, fui vencida- admitió la Harpy menor en posición fetal al recordar la mirada cálida de Shun –hoy Shun, creo que te pasaste un poco al pedirle que se ponga esa cosa- opino Shiryu junto a sus amigos mirando a un tímido Shun –pero si yo no hice nada- hablo este tratando de defenderse –ustedes, no se suponen que son hombres- señalo Tomoki señalando al grupo de Seiya –que quieres decir con eso- indico Hyoga con cierto aire frio –los veo que no aprovechan sus oportunidades teniendo a chicas tan voluptuosas como ellas- dedico Tomoki mirando lascivamente a las Harpy, y Hiyori, aunque fue interrumpido por Shiryu –si tienes un poco de honor, te recomiendo que no hagas eso- hablo Shiryu con tono neutral ante Tomoki –dime ¿de verdad quieres comenzar una pelea en este lugar?- atino Tomoki hacia el Dragón que solo se fijó en el panorama pensando que había muchas personas que saldrían lastimados topándose con la mirada inocente de Hiyori –Shiryu ¿ocurre algo?- dedico la chica tímidamente hacia Shiryu que solo se tranquilizó –(que rayos haces tonto, no provoques a ninguno, ellos no se contendrán solo porque eres un humano)- pensaba nerviosamente Seiya por lo que podría pasar –este lugar es uno de los pocos que quedan donde verdaderamente hay paz y sonrisas- proclamo Tomoki conmocionando a los santos –explícate- pidió Hyoga –aquí la gente puede divertirse a placer, un lugar donde puedes relacionarte con los demás y…- decía Tomoki con orgullo –creo que nos equivocamos con Tomoki, después de todo, si resulto ser amigable- opino Shun –déjalo terminar, a ver que también te parece- opino Seiya para terminar de escuchar el discurso que había persuadido a su amigo –también suficientes chicas en traje de baños, exquisitos pechos y traseros rebotando sin pudor alguno, este sin dudas es el paraíso de todo hombre- grito eufóricamente mientras los Santos tenían un tic en la cabeza hasta ver como este se congelaba y caía a la piscina –tenía que hacerlo- decreto Hyoga secamente –así son por aquí he- comento Shun con sarcasmo –no se preocupen, yo lo arreglare- declaro Sohara con una sonrisa mientras que por adentro tenía ganas de asesinar a Tomoki por hacerlos quedar así –ustedes si que me subestiman… tontos- declaro Tomoki flotando libremente por la piscina –pero como, lo congele de pies a cabeza- indico Hyoga un tanto sorprendido –no te preocupes, esto ya es algo común, mira- proclamo Astrea golpeando a Tomoki en su estómago mientras una gran corriente de aire salía del cuerpo de Tomoki demostrando que eso dejaría muchos hueso rotos –eso fue un poco exagerado- dedico Shiryu –no, lo tenía bien merecido esa escoria- opino la Harpy mayor –sí, tienes razón…- añadió Nimph quedando cortada al instante –¿desde hace cuánto están ahí?- pregunto la peli celeste sorprendida de su aparición –eso si me dolió- dedico la Harpy menor un tanto decaída –vinieron por órdenes de la Synapse- menciono Ikaros incrementando su cosmos luciendo muy amenazante –en parte, pero ahora estamos con ellos por lo que no podemos hacer nada- añadió la Harpy menor agarrándose de Shun que casi se desmaya por estar tocando el pecho de la angeloides pero sin previo aviso oyeron como Tomoki resurgía del agua sin ningún rasguño –tu amigo sí que es resistente- opino Shiryu para ver como Nimph iba hacia la piscina –iniciando jaqueo de datos- al pronunciar esas palabras vieron como Tomoki empezó a ahogarse –pero que me hicistes maldita- grito Tomoki tomando aire –simple, quite la información de tu cerebro acerca de cómo nadar- contesto está científicamente –en español por favor- pedía Astrea –en pocas palabras, ya no puedes nadar- aclaro Chaos sentada cómodamente en el regazo de Lucy que tomaba el sol –será mejor no hacerla enojar- hablaron los 3 santos de Bronce –por qué no vamos a divertirnos, ya que a eso hemos venido- indico Mikako yéndose con todos dejando a Tomoki solo

Y antes de que el peli café se valla –hey Seiya, me podrías hacer un favor- pidió Tomoki -¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Dame una buena razón- dedico Seiya con sarcasmo –porque si no le diré a Chaos que fuiste tú quien impedido que Lucy la llevara al parque a pasear y ser el causante de la desaparición de su helado sabor a fresas- proclamo Tomoki –que se le ofrece mi amo- de un momento a otro, Seiya estaba arrodillado mientras temblaba a mas no poder por pensar en cómo deshacerse de Tomoki para eliminar ese secreto –Ikaros, pensé que te habías ido con los demás- indico Seiya viéndola parada frente a sus ojos un tanto tímida luciendo muy tierna al verla sonrojada –veras, yo… yo no puedo nadar, así que pensé… que tu… me enseñarías- al parecer Ikaros susurro tan bajo que Seiya no pudo oírla –hermana, apresúrate o te dejaremos- declaro Seiya a lo lejos mientras que Tomoki solo flotaba por la piscina sin nada que hacer dejando un poco triste a Ikaros –supongo que será después- hablo Ikaros para sí misma siguiendo a los dos

-hoy Tomoki ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntaba Seiya viendo el estado de su amigo –porque la pregunta- contesto mientras flotaba por la piscina todo desanimado –tal vez porque estás hablando solo acerca de que te quitaron el paraíso o algo así- indago el peli café caminando al lado de Ikaros –tu no lo entiendes, este es mi lugar en el mundo, mi vocación- manifestó llorando a mas no poder en posición fetal –y si buscas un diferente Angulo, sácale provecho a otras cosas, piensa en grande- declaro Seiya como si nada –a que te refieres hermano- hablo la peli rosa muy confusa –no lo se, solo digo que busques otra manera de poder hacer lo que quieras como… convertirte en agua y ser tu quien estés en la piscina cómodamente o tal vez convertirte en la ropa interior de alguna chica para…- sin poder terminar su frase, Seiya rápidamente fue callado por Lucy quien tenía una vena marcando su frente pero manteniendo su sonrisa –discúlpenlo, ni el mismo sabe lo que dice- indico la albina saliendo de ahí con un Seiya inconsciente en su hombro dejando a un Tomoki muy feliz con las grandes ideas que le habían dado –Ikaros, necesitare tu ayuda en esta ocasión- aclaro Tomoki siendo dejado por la peli rosa –hey, si te vas le diré a tu hermano que no me ayudaste con mi plan, se pondrá muy triste- intervino Tomoki muy seguro de si mismo para ver como Ikaros regresaba en forma chibi esperando instrucciones. Luego de un rato, Seiya flotaba en la piscina tranquilamente –(esto es relajante)- pensó Seiya hasta sentir un peso enorme que lo hundió –papi, me podrías enseñar a nadar- pidió chaos felizmente hacia su padre quien no pudo negarle –bien, te enseñare… si tú también quieres que te enseñe, puedes venir- hablo Seiya hacia Nimph quien los espiaba desde lejos –no es que os este mirado ni nada por el estilo, yo solo…- siendo interrumpida por Chaos –vamos mama, será divertido- grito la pequeña rubia alegrando el corazón de Nimph quien se acercó hacia la piscina junto a Seiya y Chaos, sin embargo, las aguas de las piscinas pronto se volvieron violentas –que está pasando, se supone que esto deba pasar- fueron las palabras que los 3 dijeron al unísono –Seiya, salgan de ahí- grito Shun a lo lejos junto con los otros fijándose en como la piscina expulsaba a los hombres quedándose solo con las mujeres –esto es obra de Tomoki ¿cierto?- dedujo Shiryu sabiamente –congelare el agua- admitió Hyoga siendo detenido por Shiryu –si lo haces, las demás podrían salir lastimadas, primero hay que ayudarlas- intervino Shun yendo con los otros dos. Mientras todas las chicas se ahogaban, ciertas chicas también se encontraban en apuros –Shiryu… ayúdame por favor- pidió Hiyori siendo sumergida en el fondo –maldición, en seguida voy- afirmo el peli negro saltando hacia el agua rescatándola justo a tiempo –ustedes no se queden ahí, ayúdenos- pidieron las Harpy hacia Hyoga y Shun –no lo sé, en momentos como este no tengo tantas ganas- hablo el rubio cruzado de brazos –vamos, tenemos que hacer algo- indico Shun yendo con Hyoga hacia las Harpy rescatándolas… otra vez –supongo que ahora solo faltamos nosotros- proclamo Seiya agarrando a Nimph y Chaos de la cintura sacándolas del agua delicadamente mientras veía a lo lejos como Lucy estaba al lado de Astrea salvando a algunas chicas de por ahí –donde estará Ikaros, espero no en la piscina- dedico Seiya volviendo a las aguas –ten cuidado Seiya- grito Nimph teniendo en brazos a Nimph que lucía un poco preocupada. Ya en el agua, Seiya buscaba a Ikaros desesperadamente –(donde estas)- pensaba un intranquilo Seiya volviendo a la superficie topándose con la sorpresa de que Sugata había lanzado una soga en medio de la piscina donde las chicas resistían, lo raro era ver como Tomoki quiso saltar a la piscina donde lamentablemente, en serio, lamentablemente se hundió siendo arrastrado por la corriente chocando con Seiya –déjame o me llevaras contigo tonto- gritaba Seiya desesperadamente intentando zafarse de Tomoki –que crees que hago idiota- grito Tomoki jalando a Seiya al fondo de la piscina donde ambos estaban por ahogarse dando vueltas por todo el lugar –al menos pude morir en el paraíso- analizo Tomoki viendo muchas cosas lindas de las chicas donde Seiya solo perdió el reconocimiento por ver algo sumamente prohibido de una chica cayendo en la inconciencia absoluta mientras todo el mundo se fijaba en como un enorme meteorito caía del cielo en la piscina destruyéndola en el proceso –hablando del Rey de Roma- decía Hyoga viendo hacia el cráter donde emergía el Fénix –Hermano ¿Dónde estabas? Y… ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Shun notando como Ikki como de costumbre portaba su armadura y llevaba a una Loli colgando de su espalda –es una larga historia, pensé que ella me guiaría hacia su base pero en vez de eso, me hizo correr por todo este pueblo perdiéndome aquí- admitió Ikki con el ceño fruncido –pero si es Oregano, ya decía yo que nos había abandonado- dijeron las Harpy al lado de Shun y Hyoga cosa que Ikki noto –Shun, tenemos que hablar de "eso" si vas a tener novia- dedico Ikki notando como su hermano estaba al lado de la Harpy peli verde –así que eres un lolicon Ikki- proclamo Shiryu al lado de Hiyori que jugaba con el agua mientras que a lo lejos Ikaros estaba sentada en la sala de operaciones de la piscina –parece que aremos una visita al inframundo- dedico está tomando un sorbo de limonada viendo el estado de Seiya desde ahí

 ** _INFRAMUNDO_**

Al parecer, Seiya y Tomoki se encontraban a las orillas de un Rio donde el peli café conocía perfectamente –así que morimos, no esperaba volver a este lugar, no creo que tengamos que ir hasta los elíseos- indico Seiya cabizbajo recordando su pasado por salvar el mundo junto a sus camaradas –tarde o temprano íbamos a morir a sí que no te quejes- dedujo su compañero con la vista en el rio fijándose en el alma de un conocido –ustedes dos, aun no es su hora- gritaba el anciano a lo lejos –es mi abuelo, de seguro nos está llamando- dijo Tomoki intentando nadar al otro lado siendo detenido por Seiya –no lo hagas, los muertos como nosotros no podemos nadar, nos hundiremos- hablo deteniendo a Tomoki que solo forcejeaba –no peléis en vano, Seiya aunque no sea tu abuelo biológico, aceptarías las palabras de un pobre anciano- pidió el abuelo de Tomoki recibiendo un afirmativo de Seiya

-muévanse mucho, aprendan mucho, diviértanse mucho, coman mucho y duerman mucho ¡vivan la vida al máximo! Nosotros estaremos con ustedes- hablo el pariente de Tomoki mientras al lado aparecían los campesinos que murieron en el santuario durante el ataque de los Hermanos Black y Dark –todos ustedes… yo- intento decir Seiya hasta que unos niños salían de entre la multitud siendo reconocidos al instante –ustedes son… pensé que- hablaba Seiya recordando a los niños a los cuales Seiya y Astrea habían conocido durante el entrenamiento –no te preocupes por nosotros, pero queremos que cuides mucho de la señorita Astrea- pidieron los niños amablemente hacia un Seiya melancólico que solo se limpió los ojos para alzar la mirada con una sonrisa –no se preocupen, prometo cuidarla aunque me cueste la vida- declaro Seiya con los brazos en alto junto con Tomoki quien no entendía la situación pero decidió unírseles hasta que de la nada una enorme luz cubrió el terreno

 ** _MUNDO TERRENAL_**

Mientras Seiya se despertaba poco a poco abriendo los ojos notando como Ikaros estaba con un desfibrilador en la mano a centímetros de su cuerpo –¡detente, aún estoy vivo!- grito Seiya aunque Ikaros no hizo caso por lo que prosiguió con la operación electrocutando a su hermano dejándolo medio tostado –lo siento, pensé que estabas muerto- decía Ikaros con un enorme chichón en la cabeza -¿pensaste? Casi me envías al otro barrio Ikaros- proclamo el peli café un poco histérico notando como los ojos de Ikaros empezaron a lagrimear un poco haciéndolo sentir un poco culpable –perdón, creo que exagere… un poco… yo- decía Seiya viendo como Ikaros empezó a llorar en forma chibi haciendo sentir más culpable a Seiya –lo siento mucho, are lo que digas- hablo Seiya rogando ante su hermana quien solo paro su llanto logrando su objetivo –entonces… podrías… usarme- pidió Ikaros muy avergonzada de lo que estaba a punto de pedir, después de todo, eso le había recomendado Mikako para avanzar en su relación como novios

 ** _BAÑO DE MUJERES_**

Después del incidente de la piscina, todo el mundo empezaba a retirarse y Tomoki no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad por lo que opto por hacer lo más sabio y responsable posible –como saben ustedes, me he transformado en un pantis para adornar el cuerpo de alguien, ahora solo falta ver quien me ha elegido- decía Tomoki siendo agarrado por Sohara quien solo vio el dibujo de Tomoki en las bragas, se sentía lúgubre por sus gustos –mierda, no debo excitarme o de verdad me matara, Seiya dónde diablos estas- mencionaba una y otra vez Tomoki temiendo por su vida al estar frente una Sohara muy excitado hasta que la transformación se deshizo dando a Tomoki como resultado para luego ser linchado por todo el vestuario de chicas y ser mandado por los cielos –pueden creerlo, ese tonto nunca aprende- decía Sohara muy molesta y avergonzada ante sus amigas –ya tranquila, estoy segura que todo tiene una explicación- pedía Lucy calmadamente hasta que se fijó en algo… inusual –Ikaros, que es eso que llevas ahí- preguntaba Astrea con gran curiosidad –no es nada, solo mi ropa interior- contesto está un poco roja en las mejillas –pero madre, tus bragas tienen la imagen de papa- hablaba Chaos agarrando las bragas notando como estas empezaban a temblar, cabe decir que todo el mundo en el baño de mujeres estaban desnudas y eso… Seiya lo podía apreciar en primera fila –(cálmate, esto es solo por Ikaros, si no quieres morir como Tomoki, no te desesperes)- se decía mentalmente Seiya mientras estaba transformado disfrutando de la vista con los ojos en espirales hasta que sintió como estaba a punto de ser usado –bueno, tenemos que retirarnos, Ikaros estaremos a fuera esperándote- declaro Nimph yéndose con todas dejando a una tímida Ikaros que solo se subía las pantis poco a poco –espera Ikaros, estas segura de que quieres esto, si te sientes obligada…- no pudo terminar sus palabras por sentir como Ikaros lo agarraba con decisión –no pasa nada, esto es algo que quiero hacer, por favor- menciono Ikaros poniéndose la transformación panti de Seiya que sentía la calidez de la entre pierna de su hermana –estas muy húmeda… hermana- proclamo Seiya desde abajo –como no estarlo, prácticamente me lo estas tocando sin pudor alguno- aclaro la peli rosa un poco agitada sintiendo como le faltaba el aliento –podrás aguantar hasta la casa- pidió Ikaros con una sonrisa cálida hacia su hermano que solo sentía que estaba en el paraíso al sentir como con cada movimiento de Ikaros, la panti se pegaba más a su cuerpo –tratare de aguantar… tonta- menciono un sonrojado Seiya que solo evitaba ver al frente donde se encontraba aquel mechón rosado de Ikaros que había dejado de ser virgen hace mucho para luego vestirse y salir con todos. En el camino a casa Ikaros tambaleaba por sentir como a cada minuto su entre pierna producía pequeños fluidos y ensuciaban a Seiya que solo tenía que inconscientemente disfrutaba del momento al sentir en todo el cuerpo el manjar de Ikaros, así fue hasta llegar a la casa donde Ikaros paso toda la tarde usando de ropa interior a su hermano que se estremecía hasta el punto donde la transformación era inestable y el tamaño de las bragas se encogía apretando las nalgas de Ikaros que solo ahogaba su placer con sus manos donde quiso dormir con Seiya en su estado actual mientras que este solo pudo aceptar con la condición que Ikaros no tuviese sueños húmedos ya que eso para el no sería bueno en su estado actual

 ** _MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS_**

-cuando quiero una noche normal, siempre aparezco aquí, además de que tengo que soportar a este sujeto- proclamo Seiya al lado de Tomoki que roncaba plácidamente en todo el campo mientras Daedalus aparecía de entre toda la niebla –Seiya tengo que pedirte que…- la peli celeste no pudo terminar su frase al ver como Seiya botaba a Tomoki del terreno volador –tranquila, estará bien, solo le dolerá un poco y solo para aclarar, yo no hice nada- menciono Seiya como un niño después de hacer una travesura –eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo tonto- susurro Daedalus con una gota en la nuca –dijiste algo- contesto el peli café echándose al suelo mirando el cielo para escuchar lo que decía su compañera –así que el cielo te tiene prisionera y quieres mi ayuda para escapar- resumió Seiya cerrando los ojos tranquilamente –así es, aunque de ser posible, te pido que no involucres a mis hijas en esto- pidió Daedalus tímidamente hacia un Seiya que solo sonrió –tranquila, no lo iba a ser de todas formas, pero quisiera saber dónde te encuentras para poder ir- aclaro mirando fijamente hacia su amiga –ni yo misma lo sé- respondió un poco cabizbaja sintiendo una mano en el hombro que de cierta forma la conforto un poco –hasta entonces, te prometo cuidar de ellas, solo espera ¿vale?- hablo Seiya con una sonrisa sincera para ver como Daedalus se sentaba a su lado y se arrimaba junto a el –solo te pido una cosa- dedico la peli celeste llamando la atención de Seiya –por favor… no me olvides- fueron las últimas palabras que Seiya pudo escuchar antes de salir del sueño

 ** _REALIDAD_**

Era de mañana y hubo una pequeña explosión en el cuarto de Seiya donde este volvió a la normalidad pero con el incidente de que ahora estaba todo pegajoso por los fluidos de su hermana que boto durante toda la noche –te dije que no tuvieras sueños húmedos… Ikaros- hablo Seiya con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza ante una avergonzada Ikaros que solo exhalaba muy rápido con sus mejillas ardiendo a mas no poder con las piernas temblorosas –lo siento, no pude resistir- respondió Ikaros desmayándose del placer acumulado durante toda la noche –que raro, no siento a nadie cerca de aquí a lo mejor se fueron con Sugata, mejor vamos antes de que nos regañen- indico Seiya cambiándose y duchándose para luego cargar a su hermana y salir de ahí rumbo al campo donde no espero ver lo que estaba viendo

-solo por curiosidad ¿los obligaron? O ¿les pagaran para venir?- pregunto Seiya hacia sus amigos que solo sudaban balas a excepción de Ikki que solo lucia perturbado mientras estaban bien sentados junto a las angeloides –tus amigos son muy peculiares- decía Shiryu siendo confortado por Hiyori que también lloraba lágrimas al estilo anime –comprendo tu dolor- aclaro Kazane un tanto distraída al lado de Shiryu –solo para aclarar, no estoy asustado- demando Hyoga muy seguro de sí mismo mientras oía las burlas de la Harpy mayor –tonto, no puedes ser como nosotras- mando la Harpy rubia siendo encarada por Hyoga –que yo sepa fuiste tú quien sucumbió primero- dicto el Cisne con un tic en su ojo continuando su berrinche mientras que Seiya solo veía a unos inconscientes Shun que estaba recostado al lado de la Harpy menor volteando su mirada acusando a Mikako –si lo sé, creo que me excedí un poco con el- indico esta con su típica sonrisa –(tu nunca cambias… Mikako)- pensó detenidamente el peli café para fijarse en Ikki que solo lucia indiferente a su entorno pero… lo raro era verle acompañado de una pequeña angeloides que estaba sentada al lado del fénix –incluso él se rindió ante esa loca- declaro Seiya sintiendo una ráfaga en su espalda para luego agarrarla y botarla hacia los arboles –si vas hacerlo, hazlo bien Astrea- dicto este muy aburrido por el ataque sorpresa viendo como su alumna volvía de los arboles muy sucia –usted es muy cruel, acabo de bañarme- contesto esta con las mejillas infladas –Seiya, justo a tiempo, mira que me tome la libertad de ayudar a Mikako para reunir a todos ellos aquí- aclaro Lucy con su típica sonrisa asustando a Seiya por oír eso –eso explica mucho- susurro Seiya por lo bajo viendo de cerca como Sugata intentaba volar por los cielos nuevamente –muy bien, nosotros te estaremos esperando del otro lado- indico Sohara yendo con todos que solo veían como el pele plateado surcaba los cielos y luego descendía. Luego hicieron un pequeño receso donde todos disfrutaron y compartieron sus anécdotas tranquilamente, inclusive Ikki les había contado un poco de su vida, ante la vista de Seiya, eso le hizo recordar sus días en el orfanato donde él y sus amigos pasaron momento inolvidables y justo ahora, su familia había crecido –y pensar que pasamos tantas penas… para lograr esto- dedico Seiya con una sonrisa sintiendo una mano agarrándolo del hombro –nos están esperando… hermano- pidió Ikaros con una gentil sonrisa para ser jalada de la mano hacia Seiya y plantarle un beso de improviso donde esta disfruto el momento del roce con su novio y separarse lentamente muy sonrojada –te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas… hermana- admitió Seiya con una sonrisa infantil hacia una Ikaros que botaba humos por sus orejas y de un momento a otro se lanzó hacia Seiya que le correspondió el beso tiernamente donde sin decir nada lo envolvió con sus alas para proseguir con las caricias de su pareja y solo se sonrojo eufóricamente ante la vista de todos pareciéndoles algo "tierno" -recuérdenme no comprarle comida a Seiya- dedico Lucy con una venita en su cien recibiendo la afirmación de todos

 ** _NOTAS DEL AUTOR_**

 ** _Si están leyendo esto, estoy muerto pero tranquilos ya que muy pronto se revelara a mi asesino, acabo de fingir mi muerte y…_**

 ** _Te la creíste Men… lastima, aun no estoy muerto, así que tendrán que soportarme por mucho más tiempo en este mundo, pero vamos al grano, como sabrán, nos acercamos al final de la historia de Seiya con las angeloides y estoy indeciso acerca de su final, por un lado estoy pensando en un final feliz como en los cuentos de hadas y por el otro lado… un final triste donde Seiya… pues… no quiero hacer spoiler pero digamos que es demasiado FULL SAD. He estado preguntando a algunos sujet s, claro, con indirectas porque si me chapan con que veo Anime, estoy muerto y posiblemente mi jefa me quite mi tiempo libre, dejen sus comentario y él PORQUE debería tener ese final, un saludo especial a Milord DS por su seguimiento a mi historia, gracias BRO, significa mucho para mi, eso es todo y sayonara XDXDXDXDXDXDXD._**


	18. LA HERIDA DEL DRAGON

LA HERIDA DEL DRAGON

En cierta ciudad llamada Sorami, más específicamente en los fértiles campo de cultivo donde los trabajadores labran la tierra para cosechar sus esfuerzos, se encontraban cierto caballero con una chica, al parecer se hallaban trabajando con muchas ganas mientras esperaban la hora para la escuela –no sabía que te agradaba cultivar en los campos Shiryu- hablo Hiyori con cierto brillo en los ojos –me agrada trabajar al aire libre, siento que el trabajo duro purifica mi conciencia, además que es la única forma en la que puedo agradecerte por dejarme quedar contigo- dedico el peli negro volviendo a su trabajo sonrojando a su compañera con eso de "dejarlo quedar en su casa" ya que ella era demasiada tímida para hablar sobre ese tema –Hiyori ¿sucede algo? Parece que tuvieras fiebre- demando el Dragón cálidamente intentando hacer algo al respecto empeorando el estado de Hiyori quien solo votaba humo por las orejas –será mejor descansar- indico Shiryu yendo con ella debajo de un árbol para recobrar el aliento –bueno, es hora de comer, prepare el desayuno- menciono la peli negra amablemente junto a su nuevo amigo, mientras comían, Hiyori veía como Shiryu nunca habría los ojos, y en los pocos momentos en los que los habría, pareciera que sus ojos no tuviesen luz –Shiryu ¿estas ciego?- pregunto inocentemente llamando la atención del Santo y viendo como este no contestaba pensó que lo había incomodado –disculpa, no tienes que responderme si no quieres- hablo un tanto decaída la chica –a decir verdad, si estoy ciego pero aun así, puedo percibir las cosas a mi alrededor- contesto este con una sonrisa hacia Hiyori –ahora me toca preguntarte a ti- menciono Shiryu posando su mirada en el horizonte desde donde salía el sol –tu cuidas estas tierras- fue lo único que dijo hacia su amiga que bajo un poco la cabeza –hace dos años mis padres murieron, desde entonces, cada mañana cuido los campos que ellos dejaron atrás… - hablo cabizbaja haciendo sentir mal a Shiryu por su pregunta –lo siento, no debí preguntar eso- hablo el peli negro más tranquilo –no es tan malo, luego de esto tengo escuela, allí me libero del estrés del trabajo diario, mirando a esa persona…- proclamo esta con una sonrisa sincera aliviando al peli negro fijándose en como unas compañeras de la escuela de Hiyori pasaban por su lado –mira, parece que ya es hora de que vayas a tus clases- hablo Shiryu hasta ver como Kazane se escondía detrás de él tratando de cubrirse de ellas –por favor, no dejes que me vean- acato esta un tanto nerviosa mientras su compañero hacia caso –sucede algo Hiyori- pregunto Shiryu muy curioso por su comportamiento –la verdad es que es muy vergonzoso si la gente me ve de esta forma, toda cubierta de lodo- dedico está mirándose toda sucia por trabajar en la tierra, que chico se fijaría en una chica sucia y desarreglada como ella, especialmente esa persona, hasta que… -yo no veo el problema con tu aspecto- contesto Shiryu tranquilamente parándose mientras se estiraba después del trabajo –tu no lo entenderías, si la persona que me gusta me viera así, seguramente se alejaría de mi sin dudarlo- dedico esta un tanto distraída con el suelo –puede que no sea muy experto en el amor, ni mucho menos pueda aconsejarte pero…- hablo este llamando la atención de Kazane que solo lo vio profundamente –no te parece tonto enamorarte de alguien que nunca te aceptara como eres- indico este sabiamente mientras una gran brisa llegaba del horizonte jugando con los cabellos de ambos dejando sin palabras a Hiyori, esto lo noto Shiryu pensando que había exagerado un poco –se hace tarde, ve a la escuela, yo me ocupare de los demás en el campo- añadió Shiryu retirándose hacia el trabajo mientras Hiyori se retiraba muy pensativa por esas palabras

 ** _CLUB DEL DESCUBRIMIENTO DEL NUEVO MUNDO_**

Por otro lado, Tomoki y los demás se encontraban en el club con cierta invitada –vete a dar una ducha por lo menos- proclamo Sohara muy molesta con su amigo por haber venido con estiércol en la cabeza a un lugar cerrado cuando tenían visitas –disculpe…- pedía Hiyori intentando que le hicieran caso inútilmente –por si no fuera poco, todo el mundo te ha estado evitando- indico Mikako recordando cómo Tomoki era negado en clases, el almuerzo, el recreo… al lado de Seiya –al menos tengo un amigo que siempre está conmigo- proclamo Tomoki orgulloso al lado de Seiya –si lo que digas- hablo el peli café tapándose la nariz mirando hacia otro lado en forma chibi –no se molesten, me retirare ahora mismo, con su permiso- aclaro este cerca de la puerta para ver como Sohara junto con Seiya e Ikaros iban detrás de el -¡qué demonios! ¿Por qué me ven como si estuvieran viendo algo sucio?- preguntaba Tomoki cabreado abriendo la puerta –saben que, no me importa, desde ahora viviré a mi manera- grito Tomoki muy exaltado agarrando la perilla mientras la puerta salía volando por la ventana hacia el cielo junto con Tomoki producto de una gran fuerza –sé que debería estar acostumbrada a esto pero… se puede saber quién fue- amenazo Sohara con intriga al lado de las demás mirando como un peli negro estaba en la puerta junto con la perilla rota en la mano –perdón, no supe a qué lado se voltea la perilla y pues… - hablo Shiryu con una risa nerviosa sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Mikako y Sugata –si yo fuera tú, no estaría aquí- menciono Seiya detrás de Ikaros con un gran susto mirando como Sohara no podría aguantar mucho tiempo –Seiya, te dije exactamente que tu estarías a cargo de ellos, sabes lo que significa ¿verdad?- amenazo la chica emanando un aura de muerte, Seiya solo trago duro mientras parpadeo para segundos después ver como Shiryu ya hacía en el suelo con los huesos rotos –hermano, tu amigo necesita ayuda- pronuncio Ikaros gentilmente –tranquila, ha pasado por peores cosas- contesto Seiya con un dedo en el mentón –Shiryu ¿no te duele nada?- pregunto Hiyori socorriendo a su amigo –descuida, solo me rompí las costillas- añadió Shiryu reincorporándose como si nada sorprendiéndola –y ahora… nos obligaran a buscar a Tomoki ¿cierto?- anuncio Nimph mirando hacia otro lado –como si las reuniones del grupo se hicieran sin un integrante- hablo sarcásticamente Sugata mandando a todos a buscarlo por las montañas incluyendo a Shiryu y Hiyori –rápido, posiblemente esté planeando suicidarse- anuncio Hiyori con temor hacia todos mientras Seiya solo tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca –(dudo mucho que lo haga)- pensó Seiya con una sonrisa forzada hasta ver la preocupación de Ikaros –Seiya, hay un problema, al parecer hay varias señales de Tomoki esparcidos por toda la montaña detrás de la escuela- anuncio Ikaros mientras Seiya solo superaba –a que esperamos, en marcha- dedico Seiya saltando por la ventana al lado de Ikaros – y una que le dice que saltar así es muy peligroso… - hablo Sohara siendo interrumpida por Shiryu quien siguió el ejemplo de Seiya yéndose por la ventana –no cabe duda que también es muy ágil- menciono Sugata saliendo con los otros hacia la montaña

Por el camino, Seiya se hallaba corriendo al lado de Ikaros y Shiryu –apresuremos el paso, alguien nos vigila- comunico Ikaros hacia los dos que sintieron varias presencias por los arboles mientras corrían llegando a la cima topándose con algo… inusual –en momentos como estos agradezco estar ciego- hablo el Dragón sudando un poco por lo que percibía –hermano ¿empezamos la eliminación?- proclamo Ikaros en forma chibi tronándose los nudillos –no sé si estar asqueado o intrigado- dijo Seiya con un semblante nervioso, después de todo, quien los podía culpar, lo que veían era toda una manada de Tomokis que se revolcaba sobre la grama al lado del jefe que vendría a ser el verdadero Tomoki, pasado unos segundos, los demás empezaron a llegar dándose la misma sorpresa desagradable –hey Tomoki, sigues ahí- pidió Sohara con nerviosismo por ver a su amigo desnudo rodeado de varias copias idénticas –ustedes no lo son… en el único en el que puedo confiar es en mí mismo- grito Tomoki abrazando a sus copias cómicamente dejando a Shiryu impactado por ese resultado –tranquilo, te acostumbraras- hablo Seiya un poco harto de los berrinches de su amigo –utilice una de las cartas de Ikaros para crear copias exacta y consolarme y no me arrepiento- pronuncio Tomoki haciendo un alboroto ante todos –vamos, deja de quejarte como una niña y regresemos a casa- menciono Seiya hacia su amigo –nunca, me quedare a vivir en el bosque si es necesario- advirtió este llorando en posición fetal encabronando a Seiya –te dije que salgas de ahí…- hablo el peli café acercándose hacia su amigo sintiendo como uno de esos copias enanas salto y le planto un golpe en la mejilla mandándolo a estrellarse con varias rocas dejando blanco a todos –si que tienen… mucha fuerza- hablo Sohara un tanto asustada por la brutal fuerza de las mini copias hasta ver como una figura femenina salía de entre los arboles arrastrando a un Seiya inconsciente con los ojos en espiral –se puede saber quién fue el que hizo esto a mi maestro- rugió Astrea con un semblante serio y tétrico hacia todos que solo se apartaron mostrando el camino hacia Tomoki excepto Shiryu y Hiyori –debí imaginarlo- indico Astrea lanzando a su maestro por los cielos donde Ikaros lo agarro mientras veía como el funeral de Tomoki se acercaba –últimas palabras… basura- añadió Astrea tétricamente con su brazo en forma de espada ante un pálido Tomoki que solo cerro los ojos esperando el tajo hasta que vio como alguien se interpuso -no dejare que lo hagas- aclaro Hiyori muy asustada ante un atónito Tomoki, sin embargo… se oyó un gran estruendo en todo el bosque –sé que no debo meterme donde no me llaman pero… no dejare que la lastimes- indico Shiryu desafiante ante la mirada escarlata de Astrea que se fijó en la postura que el Dragón usaba en su brazo derecho por lo que tomo distancia –así que esa es la famosa espada Excalibur, mi maestro me conto que la heredaste del antiguo santo de Capricornio, en la batalla de las 12 casas, será divertido aplastarte- hablo Astrea emanando un aura rodeada de rayos ante la mirada asustada de todos mientras que las pequeñas copias de Tomoki hacían de las suyas –que buenas bragas- proclamo uno llamando la atención de todos donde veían como Hiyori era vista desde abajo por toda la manda de clones donde hubo un gran grito de las chicas al mirar cómo eran rodeadas por todas partes dejando a un Shiryu y Astrea como estúpidos –malditos, como se atreven a interrumpir mi pelea- chillaba Astrea debajo de un árbol –sinceramente, no tengo palabras- menciono Shiryu con un tic en los ojos viendo el espectáculo que daba el amigo de Seiya, hasta que de un momento a otro la infección de los Tomokis se esparció por todo el pueblo donde cada chica era… pues digamos que… básicamente las mujeres fueron… solo digamos que la estaban pasando muy mal. Mientras esto pasaba, Seiya despertaba poco a poco de los brazos de Ikaros y admiraba todo desde el cielo -genial, me duermo un minuto y pasa esto- añadió Seiya con sarcasmo –Seiya, alguna idea de acabar con esto- pregunto Ikaros mientras lanzaba varios meteoros golpeando a varias copias, pero estos siempre se levantaban como si nada –parece que a Astrea y Nimph no les va muy bien- anuncio Seiya viendo como estas eran rodeadas por las copias –esto no se acaba- dedico Nimph ya harta de la situación –no sé tú, pero esto ya no es divertido- dicto Astrea quebrando el cuello de varias copias pero estas se levantaban con más perversión, en eso bajo la guardia un poco sintiendo como iba a ser atrapada hasta que sintió como su maestro e Ikaros la salvaron de una posible violación –cielos, qué harías tu sin mí- mando Seiya con sarcasmo hacia la rubia que sintió una palmada en la cabeza por parte de Ikaros –deja de jugar y concéntrate en el enemigo- aclaro Ikaros juntando espaldas con Astrea y Nimph –ustedes intenten aguantar, yo acabare con esto- mando Seiya en pose de batalla –ya era hora, acaba con ellos Seiya- grito Nimph esperanzada viendo como su Amigo solo dio una tremenda patada en las bolas a las mini copias que empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco dejando a todos con un mal sabor de boca mientras era visto por Shiryu –nunca imagine tal punto débil, de todas formas debo ayudarlo- declaro el Dragón siendo detenido por Hiyori –no lo hagas por favor, parece que al atacarlos también sufre Tomoki- pidió Kazane un tanto llorosa ante la mirada de Shiryu –pero… - intento articular una palabra el santo de bronce sin resultado alguno –bien, no hare nada, pero a cambio tu tendrás que acabar con el ultimo- demando con carácter hacia su amiga que solo se sorprendió un poco viendo como solo quedaba una copia acorralada mientras el verdadero se retorcía de dolor al lado de Seiya quien gravaba todo –serás un éxito en Internet- anuncio el peli café con su cámara 4K PLUS. Mikako pudo darse cuenta de la fragilidad de Hiyori por lo que aprovecho la situación –ten, tú le darás el golpe de gracia- mando la peli morada dándole un bate de madera mientras la peli negra dudaba en hacerlo –si tienes compasión de él, deberías acabar con su sufrimiento- indico Shiryu mirando el espectáculo sentado en la grama donde Hiyori solo trago duro y… lanzo el bate acabando con la infección –perdóname Sakuray- admitió Kazane

 ** _3 DORITOS DESPUES_**

Tras lo ocurrido con la infección de las copias, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, se podría decir que ahora Hiyori y Shiryu estaban en los campos de cultivo trabajando arduamente –Ah, otra vez estoy cubierta de lodo- decía Kazane al tanto que Shiryu llegaba muy cansado y sudoroso –ya termine la parte de atrás- hablo este con una gran sonrisa hacia su amiga que solo le devolvió el gesto invitándolo a desayunar –no es necesario que hagas eso, de verdad, ya desayune algunas frutas del bosque- proclamo Shiryu satisfactoriamente sintiendo que ya de por si Hiyori lo ayudaba mucho y eso lo hizo sentir que se aprovechaba, viendo como su amiga empezaba a lagrimear –supongo que estas lleno, no te obligare si no quieres- decía está un poco triste bajando la cabeza haciendo sentir culpable a Shiryu –a decir verdad, todavía tengo un poco de hambre- atino el Dragón nerviosamente hacia su compañera que recobro su sonrisa casi al instante mientras ambos se sentaban en el mismo lugar donde desayunaban todos los días comiendo agradablemente –es verdad, aun no te digo quien es la persona que me gusta- decía Hiyori inocentemente generando melancolía en Shiryu –bueno, te escucho (me duele un poco el pecho)- pensaba/decía el Dragón recostándose con el árbol hasta que oyeron una voz familiar –oh, pero si son ustedes- indico Tomoki que venía acompañado de Seiya e Ikaros después de las compras –(me vio, Sakuray me vio, de seguro voy a ser odiada)- pensaba detenidamente mientras intentaba cubrirse con Shiryu que no sabía lo que pasaba pero vio cómo su única amiga empezaba a derramar lágrimas en su pecho, lo que le genero un intenso dolor en el pecho al verla así queriendo calmarla –esas arvejas parecen deliciosas- fue lo único que dijo Tomoki acercándose hacia ellos para saludarlos –no lo sé, prefiero la carne fresca- hablo Seiya con desagrado hacia los vegetales –si no comes saludablemente, te enfermaras- mando Ikaros con mirada sombría hacia su hermano que solo palideció al recordar como Ikaros lo obligaba a comer su plato entero como un bebe –ni me lo recuerdes- atino Seiya volteando a otro lado con la mirada toda azul mientras Shiryu se perdía en su delirio por el sufrimiento de Hiyori –tranquila, pase lo que pase, yo estaré a tu lado- menciono Shiryu con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Kazane que solo se sonrojo al ver tan de cerca a su amigo sintiendo como recuperaba la confianza volteando la mirada hacia Tomoki que se peleaba con Seiya llamándoles la atención la compostura de la peli negra –me gustas…- fue lo único que dijo Hiyori dejando el ambiente en un silencio total –me gustas… Sakuray- añadió Kazane con una sonrisa tímida dejando en shock a Seiya y su hermana, pues quien en su sano juicio le diría eso a Tomoki, a no ser que hubiese perdido una apuesta o tal vez le pagasen una gran fortuna. Mientras Seiya pensaba en eso, Shiryu solo sintió una punzada en su corazón abriendo los ojos de par en par sintiendo como algo se rompía dentro de el – (esto no es común, desde hace un rato el pecho me duele)- pensaba el Dragón volviendo a su naturaleza calmada decidiendo salir de ahí pensando que su presencia era obsoleta, este comportamiento lo noto Seiya quien solo lo miro alejarse con la cabeza gacha

El día pasaba dando lugar a la tarde, Shiryu se la paso caminando por las montañas muy pensativo, reflexionando acerca de lo que había sentido en la mañana cuando Hiyori se confesó hacia Tomoki, era casi el mismo sentimiento que sintió cuando Shunrei escogió a Genbu en lugar de él, básicamente tenía un remolino de emociones en la cabeza –debo estar equivocado, debería sentirme feliz por ella pero…- añadió Shiryu apretando el puño con frustración recordando esa escena –no puedo- hablo Shiryu mandando un golpe hacia un árbol que se partió en pedazos con varias hectáreas, sin embargo se recompuso al sentir una presencia familiar –rayos, pensé que iba a morir- dedico Seiya saliendo de los escombros sudando balas –no es algo que te incumba Seiya- respondió este fríamente retirándose de ahí –vamos, tú no eres así, tiene algo que ver con Hiyori- proclamo Seiya notando como su amigo paro en seco dándole la razón a Seiya mientras ambos se sentaban cerca de un acantilado viendo el ocaso del sol –ten, con esto podrás ahogar tus penas- invito Seiya sacando una botella de Sake –en circunstancias normales lo negaría pero…- replico el Dragón aceptando la botella para seguido ambos tomasen mientras platicaban del pasado amigablemente –valla, después de tantas peleas, terminamos así- indico Shiryu medio ebrio –me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si nosotros no hubiésemos sobrevivido- anuncio Seiya mirando el firmamento fijándose que ya era tarde y Lucy con las angeloides lo matarían –quizás nunca lo sabremos- contesto Shiryu yéndose con su amigo por las calles mientras oían ruidos de patrullas siguiendo a alguien –eso es común por aquí- añadió Shiryu ante Seiya que negó, varias cuadras después se toparon con cierta pareja que ocasiono que el peli negro tuviese el mismo trago amargo que tuvo durante el día –mejor vayámonos por otro lado, conozco un mejor camino- anuncio Shiryu dando la media vuelta siendo agarrado por Seiya –la amas ¿verdad?- indico Seiya con una sonrisa viendo como su amigo solo dio un profundo suspiro –no lo sé… yo…- tartamudeaba sin poder encontrar un respuesta coherente que lo engañase –déjame decirte algo Shiryu, fracasar no es caer… fracasar en negarse a levantarse- menciono el peli café impactando a su amigo, de aquí cuando Seiya era tan sabio o es que lo habían intercambiado, aunque al menos tenía algo muy claro –gracias- fue lo único que dijo Shiryu hacia su amigo que empezó a caminar –aun no me des las gracias- señalo Seiya mostrándole el camino a seguir mientras Shiryu empezaba a correr hacia Hiyori con una sonrisa –(tal vez no sepa lo que sienta pero… no perderé ante Tomoki)- pensó detenidamente mirando como los otros dos conversaban en media pista y en un descuido… un auto iba directo hacia Hiyori –maldición, está demasiado cerca- hablo Shiryu mirando cómo su amiga estaba cerca de la muerte y esta se dio cuenta del peligro en el último instante –(no, no quiero acabar así)- pensó en un destello Hiyori viendo cómo se acercaba su fin…

Al cabo de unos segundos se oyó un gran golpe mientras la sangre se escurría por la pista dejando en shock a Tomoki que apreciaba la escena en primera fila aterrado de lo que había pasado, Seiya salía de una tienda fijándose en cómo empezó a sonar una ambulancia –pero que paso aquí- hablo Seiya mirando lo que había sucedido, a un lado se hallaba Tomoki en shock mientras que… Hiyori estaba con la vista nublada al ver el cuerpo de Shiryu tendido en el suelo cubierto de sangre ¿la razón? Shiryu se había lanzado sin pensarlo empujando a Kazane del peligro siendo el quien reciba el impacto en la cabeza al compás que su cuerpo se estrellaba duramente con el concreto -¡Shiryu!- grito Seiya alarmado por el estado de su amigo, pues a pesar de que poseía una enorme resistencia para los combates, su cuerpo se había debilitado mucho en todo este tiempo debido a sus combates del pasado donde se exigía constantemente con temibles enemigos, Hiyori solo se acercó hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Shiryu que ya hacía en el suelo tocándole su rostro –por qué lo hicistes… yo no quería que esto pasara- añadió la peli negra llorando a mas no poder mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su amigo que habría los ojos poco a poco –te han dicho que eres muy ruidosa- susurro Shiryu recuperándose del gran golpe para luego sentir un gran abrazo de Kazane que empezó a derramar lágrimas gruesas en el hombro del Dragón –no es para tanto, ya estoy mejor- opino el azabache con una sonrisa nerviosa –no es cierto, te acaban de atropellar… pensé que habías muerto, que me habías abandonado como mis padres- reclamo esta sin poder aguantar su llanto amargo generando en Shiryu dolor, del haberle generado esa preocupación –te lo dije ¿no? Pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré a tu lado- dedico Shiryu con una sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo había olvidado, Hiyori solo alcanzo a limpiarse las lágrimas devolviéndole el gesto amablemente ante la vista de Seiya y Tomoki quienes veían la escena –parece que perdí mi oportunidad- reclamo Tomoki suspirando pero tranquilo viendo que estaban a salvo –no te preocupes, ya encontraras a la correcta- indico Seiya con sarcasmo, aunque la felicidad del ambiente cambio a un lúgubre y tétrico escenario. De un momento a otro todos escucharon un disparo que atravesaba el corazón de Hiyori sin que esta pudiese hacer nada mientras Shiryu veía aquella terrible escena donde la peli negra derramaba un pequeño hilo de sangre por sus labios mientras que sus ojos perdían el brillo y caía poco a poco en sus brazos –da la cara cobarde- grito Seiya preparándose para pelear sintiendo como otro disparo se dirigía hacia el pero con mucha más fuerza, pudo evadirlo saliendo con algunos rasguños jalando a Tomoki para ponerse a cubierta mirando como una persona con mala pinta salían del coche que había atropellado a Shiryu ya que este se había estrellado –malditos mocosos, pagaran por lo que hicieron- hablo un hombre sacando un rifle apuntando hacia el Dragón que sostenía el cuerpo de Hiyori que respiraba con dificultad –canalla- gritaron Seiya y Tomoki deteniendo al delincuente pero… el daño ya estaba hecho

-tranquila, todo va a estar bien, parare el sangrado- indico Shiryu desesperadamente aplicando fuerza en la herida una y otra vez inútilmente, gruesas lagrimas empezaron a salir del peli negro que veía como su amiga se acercaba más a la muerte sintiendo como una mano se posaba sobre las suyas –no me olvides… por favor- susurro Hiyori suplicante, sucumbiendo en el regazo del Dragón que solo se mordió el labio inferior golpeando el suelo –ya basta, ella no se levantara- indico Seiya tristemente hacia un Shiryu que tenía abierto los ojos de par en par –mentira, sé que ella podrá salir de esta- contesto el azabache con furia -¡mírala bien! ¿Crees que aun esta con vida?- pregunto Seiya con firmeza desconcertando a su amigo que vio con exactitud como Hiyori se encontraba, su rostro solo daba a entender que estaba muerta, para luego levantar sus manos observando cómo estaban teñidas con la sangre de su amiga –(solo me descuide por un segundo, solo por un maldito segundo)- pensó el azabache mientras el cuerpo de Hiyori empezaba a desintegrarse en partículas de luces hacia el suelo -¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Shiryu viendo como Seiya caía de rodillas con dolor en la cabeza y un Tomoki que estaba en el piso con mucho dolor en su cráneo, pero al instante el también empezó a sentir ese dolor –no puede ser… mis recuerdos de Hiyori… desaparecen- decía Shiryu aunque de golpe la imagen de Hiyori, que le suplicaba que no la olvidase apareció en su conciencia –no pienso olvidarme de ella- grito Shiryu cayendo de rodillas en el suelo mientras la ambulancia y los paramédicos llegaban al oír el accidente automovilístico

 ** _SYNAPSE_**

En algún lugar desconocido de este sombrío lugar, Hiyori despertaba de una capsula muy intranquila –no, no, esto no se supone que deba ocurrir… Shiryu- proclamo está agarrándose el pecho con gran amargura mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas se le escaparon al recordar los días que paso con el riendo, conversando, divirtiéndose, trabajando y llorando. Todo había acabado para ella en solo un instante, esos recuerdos ya no volverían –no quiero esto, yo aún… quiero reír- hablo la azabache intentando configurar la capsula para volver al sueño de donde había salido –yo que tu no haría eso- hablo una vos de entre las sombras asustando a Hiyori -¿no todos ustedes desearon que nunca vieran el mismo sueño dos veces?- pregunto una voz femenina –¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Kazane con temor por nunca ante haberlos visto –somos unos modelos nuevo tipo Omega, nos conocen como Dark y Black- anunciaron ambos hermanos saliendo de las sombras impresionándola, tenían las mismas características físicas que Seiya e Ikaros pero sus trajes y cabellos eran de color oscuro –supongo que sabes mejor que nadie que una vez salgas de ese sueño, todos te olvidaran- dedico el maestro de la Synapse impactando a la azabache que solo pudo ponerse sus manos en la boca intentando ahogar su grito de dolor –no es del todo cierto- hablo Dark monitoreando el sistema –al parecer aún hay alguien que la recuerda- menciono Black en la pantalla donde se encontraba Shiryu saliendo del hospital a toda prisa preguntando si alguien recordaba a Hiyori pero nadie tenía recuerdo alguno de ella –Shiryu, tu aun… me recuerdas- hablo Kazane con lágrimas en los ojos viendo una pequeña esperanza

 ** _RESIDENCIA SAKURAY_**

Las cosas pasaban con normalidad, pero para Seiya no era muy satisfactorio, su amigo Shiryu se había retirado del pueblo anunciando que iría en busca de alguien muy especial para él, desde entonces Seiya se hallaba muy pensativo sobre eso y sin más, las angeloides lo notaron –madre, sabes por qué papa esta así- dedico Chaos muy preocupada por su padre que se encontraba más pensativo de lo normal –no te preocupes, papi solo está preocupado por su amigo- contesto cálidamente Ikaros abrazando a su hija mientras Nimph solo se preocupaba si debía contarle a Seiya sobre el caso de Hiyori hasta que se le vino una idea –Alpha, que tal si te me unes para alegrar a Seiya por hoy, con tal, Lucy y Delta llegaran en la noche de las montañas y es nuestro deber ayudar a nuestro esposo ¿o no?- pidió Nimph alegremente a lo que Ikaros acepto –está bien ¿pero cómo haremos feliz a mi hermano?- analizo la peli rosa viendo como chaos empezó a buscar por la casa encontrando algo muy peculiar –bien, esto funcionara- dedico chaos con una mueca de felicidad haciendo sonrojar eufóricamente a Ikaros y Nimph –(todo sea por Seiya)- pensaron ambas al unísono

El día paso y Seiya regreso de la escuela solo, al parecer Tomoki tenía un trabajo de equipo con Sohara después de clases –ya llegue- grito este desde la puerta viendo que nadie estaba –genial, tengo la casa sola- rio el castaño entrando a la sala mientras caía de espaldas contra la pared topándose con algo… inusual –bienvenido a casa amo- pronunciaron ambas angeloides vestidas de sirvientas frente a Seiya que solo trago duro hasta sentir a alguien más por detrás –bienvenido Padre ¿vas a comer? ¿Tomar un baño? O acaso…- susurro Chaos a la oreja de Seiya que solo sintió un cosquilleo para ver como su hija se sacaba los tirantes del vestido dejando ver un poco su pecho de Loli –me tomaras a mí- hablo está muy tierna apegándose hacia Seiya que solo tenía la cara azul volteando el rostro hacia las dos de allá -¿Qué le enseñaron a mi hija par de degeneradas?- hablo este sombríamente jalándolas de las orejas mientras les reprendía –como sea, iré a limpiarme los oídos- añadió el castaño siendo sujetado por el hombro –nosotras te ayudaremos Seiya- pidió Nimph con una sonrisa jalando a su amigo hacia el sofá –por qué presiento que esto terminara en tragedia- replico Seiya muy asustado de dejarles su limpieza a ellas. Pasado unos segundos se veía como Seiya se hallaba cómodamente echado en el regazo de su hermana mientras esta le limpiaba las orejas con mucha delicadeza –sin duda alguna esto es el cielo- hablo Seiya para sí mismo babeando un poco –ahora es mi turno padre- declaro Chaos jalando a Seiya hacia su regazo mientras entraba en su fase adulta, en sus manos sostenía un cuchillo que hizo palidecer al castaño –hija, no creo que eso sea seguro- suplicaba este temiendo por su vida pero esta hizo caso omiso. Después de un doloroso cuidado por parte de Chaos, Seiya se hallaba en el suelo con su alma escapándose por su boca –moriré si no hago algo- hablo este muy tembloroso siendo sujetado por Nimph –gracias por la espera amo, ahora me toca a mí complacerle- indico está ante un Seiya que quedo en blanco –(adelante, ya nada más podría empeorar)- pensó Seiya con cara de muerto hasta sentir como sus oídos empezaban a hacer acariciado con dulzura –vaya, pensé que sería más doloroso- decía Seiya y sin previo aviso sintió en sus oídos un taladro que lo perforo –leí en un libro que mientras más veloz, más rápido será la limpieza- proclamo la peli celeste mientras Seiya solo tenía el rostro en blanco con líneas de sangre sobre su nariz.

-dejémoslo por hoy… vale- añadió Seiya retirándose por los suelos hacia el cuarto muy maltrecho –Nimph, te encargo a mi hermano, tengo que cocinar la cena de Chaos- indico Ikaros cargando a la pequeña rubia en sus brazos media dormida –bien, déjamelo todo a mí- contesto la peli celeste con determinación mirando el último paso de ese raro libro –(¿debe ser un chiste?)- pensó para sus adentros al ver el reto de la noche. Mientras tanto, Seiya se había duchado y estaba listo para dormir –al fin, paz y tranquilidad- decía Seiya echándose a su cama estirando sus brazos sintiendo algo raro –ara, no recuerdo que mi almohada no tuviera relleno- menciono este mirando donde se había tirado para luego retroceder muy asustado -¿Qué haces en mi cuarto Nimph? si Ikaros se entera, me matar… digo… te matara- grito este en vos baja –solo pensé, que esto te haría feliz- contesto esta un tanto avergonzada de cómo se encontraba, ya que solo usaba su ropa interior y nada más –solo quería hacer esto… ¿está bien no?- pregunto un tanto tímida Nimph hacia un Seiya que solo miraba a otro lado muy rojo por como andaba vestida su amiga –si vas a dormir aquí, por lo menos usa esto- dedico Seiya entregándole su ropa de dormir a Nimph, aunque a esta le quedaba muy grande, pero esto le genero cierto espasmo en su espalda al sentir la ropa que usaba el castaño –si te incomodo, avísame para que me retire- hablo nervioso Seiya dándole la espalda para no sentir más pánico sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo de la angeloides que se acurrucaba en su espalda en busca del confort –no lo harás… la impresión conmigo- hablo Nimph un tanto decaída hacia un Seiya que no comprendía nada de lo dicho –te refieres a ese lazo que tengo- añadió este mientras dos cadenas aparecían en su mano derecha, una le pertenecía a Ikaros y la otra a Astrea a lo que Nimph asintió –pues la verdad, no se para que sirven, siempre pensé que solo era algo especial para nunca perderlas de vista- contesto Seiya con simpleza –entonces, también harías la impresiona conmigo- proclamo esta con esperanzas en los ojos agarrando la mano de Seiya que solo se asustó por el cambio repentino de su amiga –si eso te hace sentir mejor, supongo que está bien pero siempre y cuando me ayudes con las Matemáticas- indico Seiya riendo malévolamente mientras levantaba el pulgar en señal de victoria –si eso es una orden, con gusto lo hare, ahora solo extiende la mano para hacer la impresión y luego… - sin poder terminar de hablar, Nimph fue interrumpida por la intromisión de Ikaros y Astrea que entraron con mucha alarma –maestro, es una emergencia- proclamo Astrea un tanto agitada –hermano, la presión del aire desciende muy rápido a unos kilómetros de aquí, el único capaz de hacer esto es…- decía Ikaros interrumpida por el castaño -… la Synapse- concreto Seiya parándose de golpe –no hay tiempo que perder, en marcha- ordeno Seiya corriendo fuera de la casa –Nimph, no te distraigas- hablo Ikaros llevándola en sus brazos pero… esta simplemente estaba desilusionada por haber sido interrumpida por sus compañeras –será la próxima vez- susurro está limpiándose su diminuta lagrima mirando hacia el frente –hermano, crees que esto tenga que ver con algún Dios- pregunto la peli rosa seriamente –lo dudo, ellos no se rebajarían a esto- contesto este –y como rayos paso esto, no será obra de aquellos hermanos que nos atacaron- dedico Astrea un tanto pensativa –sabes perfectamente que ellos no se andarían con rodeos, hubieran atacado el pueblo de frente- contesto Seiya en pleno vuelo –acabo de analizar el problema, al parecer es un arma meteorológica, está en el centro de aquel huracán- indico Nimph señalando a un gran huracán que arrasaba con todo a su paso –será pan comido- decía el castaño ardiendo su cosmos pero fue detenido por Ikaros –espera, fíjate en lo que está en el ojo del huracán- pidió Ikaros a lo cual Seiya obedeció topándose con una desconocida -¿otra angeloides?- mencionaba Seiya viendo que esta era un poco diferente al resto –no importa, si no la detenemos, acabara destruyéndolo todo- hablo el antiguo santo de Pegaso –(¿de verdad no la recuerda)?- pensaron al unísono las 3 angeloides viendo como Seiya empezó con el ataque yendo de frente –veamos de lo que eres capaz- grito este lanzándole su puño pero este fue bloqueado por los fuertes vientos que lo mandaron a estrellarse con el suelo –maldición, me confié- declaro Seiya reincorporándose para ver como las alas de su hermana y discípula empezaban a romperse poco a poco –será mejor descender- ordeno Ikaros mientras todas pisaban tierra firme –Hiyori, de verdad no nos recuerdas- gritaba una exaltada Astrea junto a las demás y sin darse cuenta, todas eran observadas desde la Synapse por Daedalus y aquel proclamado Maestro

 ** _SYNAPSE_**

-¿Cómo pudiste? Te atreviste a convertir a tus ángeles en angeloides- menciono una furiosa Daedalus con ira en sus ojos viendo como Black y Dark aparecían de repente –dime, acaso eso importa- dedico Black cruzado de brazos –en cualquier caso, ella ha olvidado su orgullo como gente de la Synapse. Todo lo que ella quería era ver sus sueños en aquel mugriento lugar infestado de humanos- proclamo Dark ajustando sus lentes del laboratorio –tú también eres así, Daedalus, vives toda tu vida metida en tu falsa ilusión, lo que le dimos a ella, es la oportunidad de estar en la realidad aunque… para ello tuvimos que divertirnos un poco en el laboratorio, como comprenderás, no es muy fácil convertir a tus sirvientes en angeloides- declaro Minos viendo como la peli celeste de la otra pantalla rompía el tablero –espero te pudras en el infierno- hablo está llena de rencor –por si lo has olvidado, tu querido Pegaso fue quien puso de cabezas al inframundo, sabes mejor que nadie que a esa basura le depara solo el sufrimiento, ni arrodillarse frente a nosotros perdonara sus pecados- indico Minos de forma burlona ante Daedalus que solo apretaba sus manos con furia -¿arrodillarse? No ante hombres como tú, ese humano al que llamas basura, fue el ser que tanto temió tu Padre- contesto esta con una pequeña sonrisa que solo Minos pudo ver –él fue un tonto, temerle a un simple santo de Bronce, es patético, la vida de los humanos es tan solo un parpadeo para nosotros, ellos son los principales causas de la destrucción del planeta y ahora que todos los caballeros de Athena están muertos, es el momento de alzarse con el poder- grito el rubio con furia mientras que la peli celeste solo guardo silencio –no importa que sus vidas sean cortas, quien importa la justicia todo malestar soporta, los débiles abortan pues su temple es inestable ya que en sus frágiles almas no hay un poder confiable- hablo la peli celeste con la cabeza gacha, Minos ya reia por su victoria pero vio como esta levanto la vista con determinación –incluso en esta oscura ciudad veras con intensidad, que algunos seres quieren imponer su maldad y devorar la bondad, sembrar intranquilidad en el santuario y la humanidad pero…- de un solo golpe, Daedalus elevo un cosmos oculto que resquebrajo todo a su alrededor –por eso el santo de Pegaso protegerá el futuro, en batalla su poder es absoluto proclamándose vencedor contra los Dioses y la maldad, él no está solo sus amigos siempre lo van a ayudar. No importa lo que trames ellos serán los que ganen, cuando aún reclames por piedad y tu sangre se derrame- dedico Daedalus sonando amenazante –y dime ¿Qué podrían hacer esos gusanos en mi contra- respondió la escoria sentado en su trono con sarcasmo en su expresión -¿Qué podrían hacer?, eso es muy obvio, Pegasasu no Seiya es valiente y protector, que con honor va hacerle frente al insistente contendor; Ikaros su compañera fuerte, tenaz y sincera. Guerrera que contra la maldad su poder libera; Nimph es quien cuida a esa dupla y con ternura cura sus heridas; Astrea con brutalidad quiebra a la maldad por la mitad, con libertad demuestra toda su capacidad. Lucy los prepara y entrena, no se frenan a pesar de que aparezcan los problemas; Chaos te puede dar ventaja, mas no se rebaja y sin piedad tu cuerpo raja- advirtió está demostrando la clara verdad ante un Minos que no se inmutaba –batallas de poder, guerrero fieros gritan, por hambre de poder y sed de sangre se agitan, esa es la clase de escoria que siempre yo y los demás Dioses hemos querido extinguir a la humanidad, aunque esa tonta de Athena siempre logra la victoria, pero eso ya no importa, solo veré como se destruyen poco a poco- menciono este riéndose a mas no poder frente a la peli celeste que solo permanecía inmutable para luego agarrar su pecho llamando la atención de Minos –incluso yo… debo ser capaz de pelear a su lado… al lado de Pegaso…- indico está apretando sus nudillos de las manos –estamos dispuestos a todo, por mantener el orden y el balance universal, por más duro que sea el periodo, iremos codo a codo para defender la paz, jamás bajaremos la mirada. Hasta acabar con los demonios que engendra el mal, vital es la unidad cimentada, por cada camarada que demuestra ser capaz. Todo lo que siente mi alma en esta situación con calma, debo combatir y decidir si sacrificare mi alma, ya que dentro de Pegaso habita un demonio que quiere salir con prisa, para desatar la guerra y darte una brutal golpiza… aun así…- volteando hacia la pantalla observando a Seiya calmadamente –todo tu poder libéralo hasta la eternidad, haz que explote tu cosmos por que como tú no hay, nadie mas tan capaz de vencer la adversidad, con coraje y con tu gran tenacidad- proclamo esta con tristeza maternal ante un Minos que rompió en risas cortando la transmisión

 ** _EN LA TIERRA_**

Todo estaba siendo cubierto por ventarrones y fuertes huracanes –si esto continua, los humanos alrededor podrían morir- advirtió Ikaros mirando como aumentaba la fuerza de Hiyori que había arrastrado a un camión escolar por los aires que transportaba niños de primaria y amenazaba con volcarlos a todos en cualquier momento –joder, pueden ir peor las cosas- refunfuño Seiya lanzándose en el rescate de los niños atrapando el bus en pleno cielo de un salto pero cayendo muy pesado –Ikaros, Astrea, Nimph cojan a los niños- mando este hacia sus compañeras que obedecieron sin protesta alguna –bien, ese era el último niño- demando Astrea poniéndolo a salvo con el resto observando como el viento se llevaba el bus escolar para aventarlo con otro auto móvil pero aún quedaba una niña atrapada en el auto móvil que estaba a punto de colisionar con el bus –este no es mi día- menciono Seiya dando un salto alcanzando a salvar a la niña cayendo al suelo pero… varios de los escombros por la explosión amenazaban con caer del cielo sobre Seiya y la niña. El castaño podría esquivar el ataque pero aquella niña no podría hacerlo por lo que simple mente la agarro fuertemente mientras esperaba el impacto –no sé si podre protegerla, pero debo intentarlo- decreto este cerrando los ojos aunque el impacto nunca llego ¿la razón? Cierto caballero se había interpuesto salvando a Seiya y a la niña –estas bien Seiya- pregunto Shiryu dándole la mano –claro, pero… tenemos que acabar con ella, de lo contrario, mucha persona morirá- decía Seiya notando como su amigo empezaba a caminar con la frente en alto –déjame el resto a mí ¿de acuerdo?- anuncio el azabache abriendo los ojos sintiendo como la presencia en su frente no era otra más que Hiyori mirándolo fijamente –nunca pensé verte así, la verdad pensaba que te habías ido- hablaba Shiryu calmadamente pero con gran pesar en sus palabras sintiendo como el viento jugaba con su cabello y a la vez le rasguñaba la piel intentando empujarlo hacia atrás. Por otro lado, las angeloides estaban preocupadas, sabían que Shiryu no sería capaz de ponerle una mano encima a Hiyori –tu amigo estará bien- decía Ikaros hacia su hermano que solo miraba atentamente hacia su camarada –tranquila, hemos tenido peores, sé que él no caerá en este lugar- contesto este cruzando sus brazos mientras que Shiryu solo permanecía parado observando a Hiyori lo atacaba de frente con el viento mandándolo a estrellarse con algunos árboles y mientras este se reponía del suelo sentía como Kazane usaba algunos truenos impactando en el al compás que Hiyori se acercaba para rematar a Shiryu que tambaleaba un poco y veía que si no se defendía, el próximo ataque sería un daño critico pero aun así mantenía su mirada de serenidad –¿lo recuerdas no? Yo te prometí…- decía Shiryu sintiendo una punzada en su pecho donde Hiyori lo había atravesado con su bastón –que siempre permanecería a tu lado, sea cual sea la situación- hablo Shiryu sobando la cabeza de Hiyori con una gran sonrisa mientras que pequeños hilos de sangre salían por su boca, ante la vista de todos parecía que el peli negro tenía problemas pero se fijaron en como Kazane derramo una pequeña lagrima de su ojo izquierdo por haber hecho eso –tal parece, que una pequeña parte de Hiyori aún vive muy dentro de su ser- opino Nimph fijándose en como inconscientemente la mano de Hiyori se movía hacia su cadena con la intención de romperla –yo creo en ti… Hiyori, sé que puedes salir de esta, juntos podemos- esto fue más que suficiente para que la azabache arrancase su cadena del cuello deshaciendo la impresión junto con el cielo nublado, poco a poco caía en los brazos de Shiryu que solo la acogió y la levanto como una princesa saliendo de ese lugar hacia Seiya y las demás que no esperaban ese resultado

 ** _PASADA UNA SEMANA_**

Al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad desde aquel hecho con Hiyori donde Shiryu la había rescatado de aquella vida suicida y ahora ambos se encontraban recostados debajo del mismo árbol donde siempre desayunaban todas las mañanas hasta que el Dragón rompió el hielo –Hiyori yo… me iré de Sorami- decreto Shiryu un poco decaído –genial, cuando vuelves, prometí a unas compañeras presentarte para…- no pudo terminar su frase al ser cortada por una dura palabra de Shiryu -¿Qué quieres decir… Shiryu?- pregunto está muy desconcertada de lo que había escuchado –regresare a mi país, a los 5 picos de China- indico el peli negro terminando con su desayuno sintiendo como su amiga se paraba de golpe –pero porque, puedes quedarte en este pueblo con todos… conmigo- añadió la peli negra sonrojándose un poco por lo último dicho –de verdad lo lamento, pero mira el lado bueno, por lo menos ahora podrás llevar una vida normal como las demás, incluso tendrás a Tomoki a tu lado- atino el joven caballero parándose de su lugar con el alma rota al decir eso, después de todo había perdido ante Sakuray Tomoki por el corazón de aquella joven que le mostraba esa sonrisa radiante, sus mejillas rosas, su enorme ternura con los demás y el calor de sus sentimientos, mientras dejaba un trago amargo en los labios de Hiyori que por impulso abrazo a su amigo por la espalda –no quiero, no quiero…- reclamaba está dejando a Shiryu impactado –si tú te vas, entonces iré contigo- contesto está desconcertando a su amigo que solo volteo el rostro mirando como Hiyori se aguantaba las lágrimas mientras sentía como era rodeado por aquellas bellas alas de su amiga confortándolo –te prometo que no te estorbare, te seré de utilidad, pero… no me dejes- declaro esta, y sin poder aguantar las lágrimas empezó a mojar la camisa de Shiryu con sus bellos ojos provocando amargura en el peli negro, quería consolarla, calmar aquel dolor de su amiga pero sabía que ella no podría acompañarlo al lugar donde el iría, pues sabia de ante mano que al estar a su lado, ella correría peligro y eso era lo último que desease en el mundo, pero muy dentro de su ser pensaba que si Hiyori lo acompañaba, ella pasaría por lo mismo que Shunrei y lo abandonaría en cuestión de meses, al menos quería recordarla como ella misma y no como alguien que lo odiase –entiéndelo, tendrás un futuro mejor, amigos, cariño, amor, días de luz… todo eso si te quedas, a mi lado… solo tendrás sufrimiento- declaro Shiryu bajando la cabeza para luego recibir una cachetada en el rostro que lo tumbo en el piso, a través de los años, había recibido ataques mortales y palizas de sus enemigos pero… ese golpe de parte de su amiga, era el que más le había dolido hasta ahora, no podría describirlo como un dolor físico, más bien era un dolor muy agudo en su corazón, al verla llorar con furia mirándolo fijamente -¿crees que no sé lo que me ocurrirá? comprendo a la perfección que me quieras proteger al alejarme de ti pero… te has puesto a pensar en lo que yo quiero, tal vez no sepa por lo que sufriste pero al menos déjame a cargar con tu cruz a tu lado- dicto Hiyori cayendo de rodillas ante el dragón que solo estaba impactado sintiendo como la azabache chocaba su frente con la suya -¿Qué acaso no era cierto que siempre estaríamos juntos? En las buenas y las malas- decreto está mirándolo hacia los ojos pasmando a Shiryu que sin querer se apegó al pecho de su amiga intentando calmar aquel dolor que Shunrei le había dejado, esta acción no sorprendió ha Hiyori quien solo acariciaba la cabeza del Dragón con ternura recordando la ocasión cuando hablo con Seiya, quien le conto acerca de Shiryu y como había sido su trágica disolución amorosa. Esas heridas en su alma, le impedían avanzar, no lograba encontrar la calma para poder continuar y es que cuesta seguir con el dolor del ayer, cuánto cuesta confiar, en una amiga otra vez

El Dragón fue abandonado sin ninguna compasión, engañado por una mal amiga sin corazón pero a pesar de la traición y la rastrera falsedad de Shunrei el siguió esperando con fidelidad. Sentado en medio de las tormentas contra la lluvia y el frio; vive una pequeña llama de esperanza en el vacío; de su alma que cada vez pareciera perecer pero contra todo aguanta pues él nunca va a ceder. Más tuvo suerte de salvarse de un abismo de soledad teniendo amigos por los cuales ser tenaz; sin poder sacar aquella inerte desconfianza en sí mismo y las marcas tan profundas hechas por el egoísmo, de una despreciable compañera patética y desconforme pero la avaricia venció sobre la tonta arrogante; uniéndose así a Hiyori en una pequeña aventura dando prueba de una sonrisa que destroza la amargura. Entre batallas, su fuerza estalla contra su cosmos enemigos desmayan, su vida arde mas mucho más siendo capaz de aplastar cualquier maldad puesta sobre la faz. Fue tenaz para volver a confiar en un ser cercano y aquellos días duros parecían tan lejanos; codo a codo junto a sus amigos dejando el corazón en cada pelea su armadura pudo lograr una evolución pero su personalidad cambio de forma tan radical apartándose de los demás con inseguridad teniendo todos aquellos traumas que su ex compañera dejo marcados en su alma; con la mentira fingía solo quería llevar una vida tranquila al lado de Hiyori y su compañía. Así fue como la Synapse quiso atacar, manipulando a su amiga solo para luchar, en esa forma no le importaba nada, ni por sus camaradas recomponía la cordura a todos atacaba, pero a pesar de todo ella seguía confiando en el demostrando que por siempre seria su amigo fiel. En una dura separación entre ambos Shiryu fue herido, en su alma mortalmente herido; su voluntad corría riesgo entonces ella lo consoló, lo cuido con gran amor hasta que se sintió mejor aprendiendo que la lealtad existe en este mundo, que hay lazos irrompibles y esos son los más profundos, que Hiyori jamás dejo de intentar maneras que pudieran hacer recapacitar a su amigo y el principal motivo, es que nada en este mundo destruirá lo vivido. El afecto, el cariño y los miles de momentos que han pasado juntos forjaron un sentimiento; tan fuerte que traspasa el tiempo y las despedidas pues no hay "Adiós" con quienes forman parte de su vida, sus heridas se sanaron con amor y amistad volviendo a entregar sin miedo su grandiosa lealtad

 **RESIDENCIA TOMOKI / TARDE**

Todo iba con tranquilidad, Seiya al parecer estaba sentado en el tejado viendo el atardecer con tranquilidad, después de todo había dejado de sentir el cosmos de su amigo que al parecer se había marchado con Hiyori pues nadie los había visto en todo el día –así que te fuiste, mira que ni siquiera te despediste, realmente estas muy emocionado a su lado- declaro el castaño echándose hacia atrás sintiendo algo suave como cobija, se trataba del regazo de su querida hermana –Seiya, te acabas de bañar, cojeras un resfriado si permaneces fuera- recrimino la peli rosa –al parecer me estoy volviendo viejo, no pude ni sentir tu presencia- indico este con un mohín mientras que Ikaros acariciaba su cabellera con una sonrisa –no importa qué edad tengas, siempre serás mi pequeño hermano- contesto esta con una sonrisa –que no se suponía que yo era el mayor- hablo el entre risillas viendo como Ikaros acercaba su rostro hacia el plantándole un beso que Seiya aceptó gustoso acarician sus mejillas rozadas aunque su momento fu interrumpido por una rubia y una peli celeste que llegaron de improviso –Ikaros, eso es jugar sucio, se supone que yo estaría con el- demando Astrea con sus mejillas infladas abrazando a Seiya de un brazo –de que va, él iba a estudiar conmigo para los exámenes de la siguiente semana- respondido Nimph atrapando el otro brazo del castaño –él es mi amo y hermano, así que búsquense el suyo- demando la peli rosa hasta que vio como Astrea solo se burlaba para después apareciera una cadena en su cuello uniéndola a la mano de Seiya y de un jalón la rubia atrapo a Seiya entre sus pechos –perdón ¿Qué decías?- pregunto Astrea presumiendo a Seiya que no podía respirar; cabe decir que Nimph se desanimó un poco por este tema así que decidió entrar a la casa, no sin antes sentir una mano en su hombro volteando para ver que se trataba del peli café –no te preocupes, solo iré a ayudar a Lucy en la cocina…- sin poder terminar la oración, la peli celeste vio como Seiya extendía la mano hacia ella un poco sonrojado, no entendía lo que pasaba ¿acaso le debía de algo en especial? –apúrate y hagamos el trato- susurro este volteando a otro lado avergonzado de lo que había hecho, Nimph solo estaba pasmada, tal vez se trataba de una ilusión, Seiya le estaba pidiendo hacer la unión de amo y sirvienta, Ikaros y Astrea solo permanecían en silencio viendo como terminaría esta conversación –Seiya, tu…- tartamudeaba la pequeña intentando no ilusionarse por aquellas palabras de su mejor amigo –no es que desconfié de ti, ni tampoco que me ponga celoso cuando los chicos se te acercan por las tareas de la escuela, y… yo… yo solo ¡simplemente no quiero que te pase nada! ¡Rayos! Solo hagámoslo ya…- intento explicar el castaño hasta sentir como Nimph se aventó sobre el llorando de felicidad –acepto, acepto, acepto ser tu angeloides- grito está emocionada plantándole un beso de improviso a Seiya que solo se sonrojo eufóricamente al sentir los pequeños y finos labios de su amiga, eran muy diferentes a los de Astrea e Ikaros, pues en este beso, se denotaba como toda la angustia y el dolor de Nimph desaparecía en ese maravilloso instante, poco a poco las manos de Seiya empezaron a envolverla en un abrazo, era raro, Seiya sentía como el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Nimph cabía en sus brazos, incluso llego a pensar en ella como una hija. Poco después Seiya sintió como una cadena se alargaba hacia el cuello de Nimph dando por completo la impresión de los dos –desde ahora estaré a tus servicios… amo- dedico una radiante Nimph feliz de poder hacer la impresión con Seiya –bien, como primera orden… haz mi tarea por mí- menciono Seiya todo feliz, al rato apareció todo golpeado con varios huesos rotos –al menos lo intente- decreto el castaño cayendo inconsciente mientras Astrea e Ikaros solo los veían –parece que ahora tenemos más competencia- indico Astrea con una sonrisa –solo prometo que no me rendiré- contesto la peli rosa junto a las demás mirando el bello ocaso del sol

 **LOS 5 PICOS ANTIGUOS**

Shiryu y Hiyori habían llegado en tiempo record gracias a la velocidad del peli negro, Kazane solo quedo maravillada al ver tan hermoso panorama del lugar, ella solo había podido apreciar estos bellos ambientes desde la tecnología, pero verlos en persona la impactaba -¿de verdad entrenaste en este lugar?- pregunto esta con emoción –así es, en aquella cascad fue donde me gane mi armadura- señalo Shiryu donde ya hacia el lugar donde lo entrenaba el viejo maestro. Así caminaron hasta llegar a la casa donde Shiryu vivía, a simple vista solo parecía una humilde morada, el peli negro pensó que su compañera se desilusionaría por el estado donde vivirían, hasta que vio como esta simplemente entro y empezó a limpiar algunas cosas empolvadas –vamos Shiryu, quedarte ahí parado no mejorara nada- opino Hiyori fugazmente sacando del trance al Dragón –perdón, solo me perdí en mis pensamientos un poco- confeso el peli negro más tranquilo empezando a ayudar a su nueva compañera de casa –mañana tendremos que madrugar para ir a los campo- indico Shiryu un tanto bromista por la situación hasta sentir como su respiración se cortó de golpe ¿la causante? Fue Hiyori quien le planto un beso al peli negro que solo se quedó impactado al sentir la ternura de Hiyori, también pudo notar como ambos eran un poco torpes con el beso pero satisfactorio para ambos, después de todo, era su primera vez –entonces, más nos vale irnos a dormir temprano- canturreo Hiyori a los oídos de Shiryu que sintió un cosquilleo en la espalda al escucharla así por primera vez, recordando una gran enseñanza de su maestro "nunca juzgues un libro por su portada" ahora tendría mucho tiempo de conocer el lado "oscuro" de Hiyori

 ** _NOTAS DEL AUTOR_**

 **Bueno, creo que esta vez tarde un poco más en subirlo, pero el Show debe continuar, también me tome mi tiempo en investigar aquel caso del suicidio de un adolescente, la verdad pensé que se trataba de una broma pero al leer el caso me conmociono, no creerán que yo sería capaz de hacer eso, lo normal para mi será llegar casto hasta el matrimonio, al grano, recuerden que no es nada bueno abandonar la realidad, fácil es perder pero difícil es ganar, de eso se trata la vida jóvenes, bueno hasta aquí SAYONARA \\(-)/ \\(-)/ \\(-)/ XD XD XD**


	19. DÍA BUENO, DÍA MALO

DIA BUENO, DIA MALO

Luego de la inusual desaparición de Shiryu junto con Hiyori y la impresión de Seiya y Nimph, todo marchaba su curso como debía ser excepto por… la pequeña angeloides que no dejaba en paz a Seiya quien ya de por si tenía más arrugas en la frente que una anciana después de bañarse, justamente el castaño se encontraba en su cuarto con una almohada en su cabeza con los ojos rojos y ojeras ya que Nimph no lo había dejado dormir durante 1 semana, todo solo porque se tomaba muy en serio el papel de sirvienta y amo –por fin, paz y tranquilidad- hablo Seiya ya más tranquilo hasta sentir como alguien lo espiaba desde la puerta topándose con Ikaros –esto… también podrías… darme una orden… Seiya- fue lo único que dijo para ver como de un segundo a otro Nimph apareció a toda máquina –amo, me dará una orden- dijo la peli celeste con una gran sonrisa que solo dio temor al peli café que solo salto por la ventana huyendo lo más rápido posible que se lo permitía sus piernas sin destino fijo. Varios minutos después Seiya se había chocado con un árbol tumbándose en el piso muy agitado –(si esto continua nunca más podre volver a dormir)- pensó detenidamente el castaño hasta fijarse como su alumna lo punzaba con una vara verificando si aún seguía con vida –maestro, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… no cree que debería dormir un poco- opino Astrea viéndolo de reojo su mal estado –digamos que últimamente la palabra "orden" se ha vuelto muy popular- contesto Seiya cansadamente dándose cuenta de algo –Astrea ¿estás bien sin eso? Me refiero a las ordenes- pregunto inocentemente provocando un leve sonrojo en su alumna –yo me decidí hace mucho tiempo, así que estoy bien con eso, siempre y cuando este a su lado- decreto esta con entusiasmo –vamos no digas eso, estoy seguro que algún día ya no dependerás de mí y podrás superarme- indico Seiya fugazmente hacia una Astrea sonriente –no lo dude maestro, seré más fuerte que usted algún día- contesto esta hacia Seiya, pero en eso se oyó como una risillas salían de algunos arbustos demostrando que era Tomoki –¿que no dependa de Seiya? Ahora los muertos reviven- hablo Tomoki con sarcasmo hacia los dos –técnicamente yo viaje al inframundo así que…- decreto Seiya notando como Astrea empezaba a pelearse con Tomoki –si quisiera, podría vivir sola- demando la rubia con el ceño fruncido –soñar no cuesta nada- atino Tomoki dándole en la diana hiriendo su orgullo y antes de que esta actuase apareció de la nada Sugata –ustedes 3 creen que recibir una orden es fácil ¿pero de verdad podrían hacerlo?- pregunto este ajustando sus gafas mientras que los 3 de ahí solo permanecieron mudos hasta recibir un anuncio de un lujoso restaurante francés –si ese local abre, causara serios problemas en el distrito comercial- indico Sugata llamando la atención de Seiya –maldición, ya me dio hambre- comento el castaño notando como el albino se paró de golpe –esta es mi orden **¡vayan al restaurante y destrúyanlo!** \- ordeno Sugata seriamente ante unos entusiastas Tomoki y Astrea mientras que Seiya solo pensaba donde había escuchado esa frase antes, tal vez cuando Shion el antiguo patriarca les dijo lo mismo antes de partir al castillo de Hades pero eso lo dejaría para después

 ** _RESTAURANTE FRANCES_**

Al llegar al campo de batallas, los 3 solo tragaron duro entrando al local sentándose en una mesa, muchos dirían que eso era algo normal, sin embargo se trataba del local de Satsukitane Mikako, eso complicaba las cosas –así que ustedes serán mis primeros clientes, no se preocupen, en seguida traeré su pedido- dijo Mikako hasta que Seiya levanto el brazo –dame todo el menú- protesto este con un gran manojo de nervios siendo visto por su alumna –maestro, acaso usted… se sacrificara- menciono esta con asombro –de verdad… de verdad quiero entender los sentimientos de Nimph, quiero saber cuál es esa enorme necesidad de recibir una orden- contesto este tragando duro fijándose en como los otros dos lo imitaron –tráenos todo el menú- gritaron Astrea y Tomoki siguiendo el ejemplo del castaño hasta sentir una pequeña brisa que paso por su lado –listo, su primer platillo será… un tazón de viseras de ganado- proclamo Mikako con malicia en los ojos ante unos asqueados amigos que solo veían como el platillo abarcaba toda la mesa llegando casi hasta el techo, incluso las vísceras estaban crudas con sangre –no se preocupen, yo me encargo de esta- grito Seiya comiéndolo todo en menos de lo que canta un gallo –todos solo veían asqueados como Seiya devoraba todo sin asco alguno, inclusive Mikako retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás –te vez tan lindo con ese aspecto- comento Mikako hacia un Seiya con el rostro cubierto de sangre relamiéndose los dedos mientras sonreía como niño, a vista de todos parecía un asesino en serio, Tomoki solo vomitaba por la ventana y Astrea solo tenía gotas de sudor en la nuca con cierto pánico –aunque no lo crean he comido cosas peores- contesto Seiya felizmente con un palillo entre sus dientes –tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar en casa maestro- recrimino Astrea con cierto pánico en forma chibi y sin tardar un segundo, el siguiente platillo estaba listo –no esperaba esto- hablo Tomoki notando como al plato consta de variedades de picante de todo el mundo –la mayoría proviene de México, espero lo disfruten- dedico Mikako con una mirada sombría –no me agradan para nada los picantes- comento Seiya sudando un poco hasta sentir como una gran flama le dio en toda la cara chamuscándole sin parar, se trataba de Astrea quien había ingerido todo el plato y ahora votaba flamas sin parar sobre su maestro –esto quema peor que el infierno- gritaba la rubia casi incinerando a su maestro –el que sigue- ordeno Seiya todo negro junto a su alumna que solo pedía un vaso de agua. Pero el siguiente reto constaba de… unos simples huevos fritos –esto es pan comido- indico Tomoki con aire ganador ante unos cabreados Seiya y Astrea –eso no es justo, a él le toco el más fácil- recrimino Astrea junto a Seiya que solo veía la sonrisa confiada de Mikako que chasqueo los dedos –no te alteres Astrea, yo que tú me preocuparía más por Tomoki que por Mikako- comento Seiya intimidado viendo salir al chef del platillo de los huevos -¿esto es una broma verdad?- pregunto Tomoki todo blanco mientras analizaba la situación, se trataba de Sohara quien venía toda contenta con su plato frente a Tomoki que era retenido por Astrea y Seiya de ambos brazos –lo comerás hasta dejar el plato vacío- ordeno Seiya con mirada sombría hacia un Tomoki asustado –no por favor, todo menos eso- lloriqueo este viendo como Sohara venía con la cuchara hacia su boca –abre la boca grande Tomoki- grito Astrea pateándole en las bolas provocando que este abriese su boca devorando el platillo en segundos quedando en coma –nee, no creen que fuimos demasiado lejos- dijo Seiya un tanto asustado –lo mejor sería votarlo por ahí, así nadie se dará cuenta- comento Astrea sintiéndose culpable de lo que había hecho –por favor, saquen esto antes de que se pudra- indico Mikako con pañuelo en la nariz mirando a un Tomoki con los ojos en blanco botando espuma por la boca mientras se retorcía en el suelo suplicando un tiro en la cabeza

 **SYNAPSE**

Daedalus solo los monitoreaba mientras analizaba algunas cosas de sus expedientes –parecen divertirse- hablo para sí misma viendo la pantalla con intriga –es raro, Alpha y Delta consiguieron dominar el cosmos, pero Beta aun no lo logra, tal vez con el tiempo lo logre- indago está más tranquila volviendo a su trabajo sintiendo como una foto se cayó al suelo, se trataba de ella siendo apenas una niña alegre al lado de un semental, más específicamente de un hermoso Pegaso blanco –cuanta nostalgia me trae esto- pronuncio la peli celeste formando una bella sonrisa apegando la foto para sí misma –jamás te olvidare Pegasus- hablo Daedalus un tanto melancólica recordando sucesos del pasado

 **RESIDENCIA DE TOMOKI**

Al parecer Tomoki se encontraba con todo el cuerpo enyesado, ya de por si tenía suficiente con la intoxicación del platillo de Sohara y para colmo esta se enojó golpeándolo sin parar por herirla en sus sentimientos –es verano y yo aquí sentado, ojala alguien viniera para jugar- dedico este exhalando hasta oír el timbre de la puerta –genial, tengo visitas- menciono este sintiendo una bala pasar por su mejilla –Sakuray estoy aburrida ¿no te gustaría participar en un festival?- pregunto inocentemente Mikako mientras un albino conocido aprecia apuntando a Tomoki con una escopeta –hola hijito de mami, ha pasado tiempo- pronuncio el mercenario de la familia Satsukitane –aunque yo caiga, Seiya no lo hará y sin él, tu festival será un fracaso- grito desesperado Tomoki notando la confianza de Mikako –creo que eso no será un problema- indico está invitando a pasar a Ikaros, Nimph y Astrea que traían amarrado a Seiya de pies y manos estando inconsciente con la boca tapada por un trapo -¿Qué rayos le hicieron?- pregunto Tomoki todo asustado de ver en esas condiciones al castaño –puede que Seiya sea fuerte, pero eso no quita que sea un hombre y como todos ellos, siempre tienen una debilidad- decreto esta malignamente pisando el pecho de Seiya que despertó todo asustado quien con solo mirar a Mikako, su cuerpo quedo todo blanco sintiendo como los pies de Mikako le hundían en su pecho –dame las gracias Seiya, no todos tienen el honor de tocarme y mucho menos tener la vista que tiene tu- hablo esta sádicamente hacia un Seiya que estaba indefenso, queriendo gritar sin poder quitar su vista de las bragas carmesí de Mikako, un poco mas y se le veía algunos mechones purpuras que sobre salían a la vista del castaño que solo dio un gran grito hundido por todo Sorami

 **FESTIVAL**

Y ahí lo tienen, un gran festival en el pueblo donde estaba el puesto de "Judas" y ahí mismo se encontraban Tomoki llorando por su bendita suerte y un Seiya todo blanco con su alma que se le escapaba por su boca –este año tendremos una competencia de criar un pollito- declaro Mikako hacia el público oyente –técnicamente es tu forma de redimirte después la competencia de supervivencia y la lucha profesional- hablo Sugata ante Mikako que no cambiaba de expresión –ya me lo esperaba de ti, por supuesto que, basados en sus sueños, los pollitos tomaran diferentes formas y el que tenga el pollito más grande ganara- añadió esta de forma divertida –parece divertido, tu qué opinas Tomoki- dijo Sohara muy entusiasta viendo como este se desataba y se iba con un pollito –tan solo tienen que ser grandes ¿no?- menciono Tomoki retirándose del sitio –pensé que opondría más resistencia como es usual, esto es muy extraño- proclamo Sugata analizando la situación –en cuanto a ti Seiya, espero con ansias ver tu cría- dedico Mikako sádicamente mientras que este solo se escondía detrás de Ikaros pensando que tal vez ella pueda ser la Reina del Inframundo y no Hades como es debido. Así pasaron las semanas donde cada participante crio su pollito, aunque los que más resaltaban eran los de Tomoki y Seiya; al parecer se lo habían tomado demasiado en serio, uno por el premio y el otro por… básicamente fue por miedo y el día de la decisión había llegado. Nuevamente estaba Satsukitane al micrófono -muy buenas días con todos, hoy se decidirá quién crio mejor a su pollito, empecemos con el número 1- animo está entrando Sohara cabalgando… una avestruz, ante la vista de todos era una falta grave –está muy claro que cambio su pollito- grito Seiya abucheándola –no es lo que parece, solo lo crie como es debido- reclamo está siendo descalificada por Mikako –ok, eso no me lo esperaba, así que entre el número 2, Sugata- dedico Mikako entusiasmada para luego ver al peli plateado con su pollito que al parecer tenia… ¿lentes? –he descubierto que algunas aves cuentan con ceguera por lo que…- sin poder terminar su explicación Mikako lo descalifico –que el pollito lleve lente esta fuera del criterio, así que pase el siguiente- indico la peli morada ante un público impactado por ver a Sugata versión pollito. A continuación casi todos se desmayaron por ver aquella escena, inclusive Seiya quedo paralizado por lo que veía, se trataba de Astrea tratando de imitar a su pollito –no me digas que… de verdad lo hizo- menciono Nimph paralizada al ver a su amiga así -¿Qué le sucedió al pollito? ¿De verdad te lo comiste?- pregunto amenazante una Mikako sádica ante una asustada Astrea que miro hacia su maestro por ayuda pero Seiya solo volteo dándole la espalda dejando en shock a la rubia –de verdad no me lo comí, pero tampoco había mucha comida que digamos- hablo Astrea con la cabeza gacha contando como el pollito la había abandonado en solo 3 días –de verdad que no tienes remedio Astrea, casi llego a pensar que te lo comiste- añadió Seiya consolándola mientras esta lloraba de forma infantil en su pecho –se lo juro maestro, jamás haría eso- chillo la rubia mientras todos sentían fuertes pisadas –hablando del rey de roma- dedico Seiya viendo a lo lejos a Tomoki acompañado de su "pollito" -¿Qué coño es eso?- pregunto alarmada Nimph viendo a aquel ser –claramente él está haciendo trampa- indico Ikaros apareciendo de la nada con un algodón de azúcar –ya decía yo donde te habías metido- dedujo Seiya fijando su vista en el gran pollito de Tomoki –esto es raro, ha pasado un mes y los pollitos deberían tener la madurez para sr gallos pero el de Tomoki sigue siendo un pollito- analizo Sugata ajustando sus lentes –Tomoki, no me digas que te lo comiste igual que Astrea- dedico Seiya –que yo no me lo comí maestro- lloriqueo Astrea en los brazos de Sohara siendo tachada de inhumana –este pollito nació hoy, el que me lleve a casa el día del festival, es aquel- indico Tomoki señalando hacia una enorme jaula de hielo y el que venía de carcelero era cierto rubio ruso –no me digas que lo estas ayudando... Hyoga- proclamo Seiya viendo a su amigo con alguna ojeras –no me dejo opción, molestaba y molestaba y aunque lo metía en un maldito sarcófago de hielo siempre volvía a por mas, yo solo quería dormir un poco- grito Hyoga ante un conmocionado Seiya –(hasta el más frio de nosotros sucumbe ante las estupideces de Tomoki)- pensó Seiya detenidamente mirando como la jaula sucumbió ante el colosal Pollo –Hyoga, tienes que hacer algo- grito Seiya volteando hacia su amigo que dormía parado y sin alguien que mantuviese el hielo de la jaula, el pollo logro escapar –esto no es bueno, miren por allá- hablo Nimph fijándose en como varios pollos enormes aterrorizaban la ciudad –Tomoki, que carajos hicistes- pregunto Astrea encabronada ante el pervertido que solo reia alocadamente –tranquilos tengo todo resuelto- dedico Tomoki sacando una carta de Ikaros que hizo crecer a Sohara a la misma altura que el pollo de Tomoki llegando casi a las nubes dedicándole un cursi discurso que Sohara se tragó –estamos condenados- hablo Seiya con unas venitas en la frente tratando de despertar al rubio mientras una gran ráfaga de viento soplo, esto le dio un mal presentimiento a Seiya que por instinto mismo se tapó los ojos pero esto vasto para sacar del sueño al Cisne que abrió los ojos mirando hacia el cielo quedando conmocionado pues podía ver en toda su gloria las bragas de Sohara en tamaño real –¿estoy muerto?- pregunto inocentemente Hyoga pensando que era una pesadilla hasta que del cielo bajo algo a la velocidad de un misil –no, pero pronto lo estarás- menciono cierta Harpy rubia con ira en los ojos, Hyoga al verla simplemente intento escapar, aunque se fijó en como su cuerpo no le respondió por no haber descansado debidamente mientras que Seiya solo se apartó de la Harpy para no salir herido –cuídate Hyoga, salúdame a Camus y al maestro cristal de mi parte- añadió Seiya muy nervioso ante un asustado rubio que solo arañaba el suelo pensando que si sus maestros lo vieran así se decepcionarían y que Isaac solo se reiría de el –de verdad lo siento por tu amigo- proclamo Ikaros mirando como la Harpy se lo llevaba por los cielos para una muerte muy dolorosa, sin embargo el problema de los pollitos no había terminado –se puede saber qué haremos con todos ellos- dijo Astrea notando como el pueblo estaba infestado de pollos –bueno, tengo hambre y veo carne por todas partes- hablo Seiya afilando su cuchillo y machete ante sus amigos desconcertados, aunque al mero rato recibió unos golpes que lo encajaron en el suelo –nadie va a comer a nadie, no en mi guardia- menciono Ikaros tranquilamente mientras que Sohara solo permanecía en silencio –se puede saber cuánto tiempo estaré así- anuncio Sohara tapándose la falda con vergüenza –te tardaras el tiempo que tengas que tardar- pronuncio Tomoki fotografiándole por debajo encabronando a la castaña –cavar tu tumba, descripción grafica- hablo Mikako al lado de todos que vieron como de un solo punta pie Sohara mando a volar a Tomoki por las estrellas de la vía láctea, aunque se les había escapado cierto detallito -¿Dónde esta Seiya?- pregunto Nimph con preocupación notando un pequeño oyó en el suelo que al parecer no tenía fin –creo que… lo pise- anuncio Sohara felizmente mientras que a varios kilómetros de profundidad se encontraba Seiya –sáquenme de aquí joder- grito este desesperado por estar rodeado por gente caníbal, si… sin duda hoy no era su día de suerte

Los días pasaban y todo volvió a la tranquilidad, y como es tradición Sohara encontró a Tomoki leyendo revistas eróticas por lo que la paliza era ya un hecho, sin embargo esta vez había algo distinto ya que Tomoki tenía un haz entre sus pantalones, Seiya había entrado buscando su tarea de matemáticas topándose con esa inusual escena –ustedes nunca cambian verdad- proclamo Seiya en forma chibi siendo agarrado de la cara por una furiosa Sohara que lo estampo con la pared de forma bruta mientras el castaño se preguntaba porque siempre terminaba así sintiendo como su hombría corría peligro mirando como Sohara se preparaba para castrarlo –estaba reservando esto para una emergencia pero tú lo necesitas más que yo- grito Tomoki lanzando una carta de Ikaros como escudo a la entre pierna de Seiya que recibió el impacto del karatico de Sohara produciendo una gran explosión, Tomoki y Sohara solo tosían por el humo para recobrar la vista poco a poco –que era eso Tomoki- hablo Sohara –era una carta defectuosa, así que me la guarde por si acaso- contesto este mirando como aparecía un nuevo ser de entre todo ese humo –gracias Tomoki, un poco más y esa no la contaba- declaro Seiya tirado en el suelo queriendo pararse pero algo se le impedía, cierto peso en su pecho se le era familiar, una vez disuelto el humo se apreciaba a una invitada que nadie se lo esperaba –Nozomi ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto impactada Sohara notando como la versión femenina estaba encima de Seiya completamente desnuda provocando que una Sohara celosa de un grito mandando a volar a Tomoki –debemos ir con Ikaros, ella sabrá que hacer- añadió Seiya mirando a la pared dándole algunas de sus ropas para que se vista

 **EN AL ESCUELA**

Todo mundo se hallaba con intriga mirando como Nozomi permanecía todo el tiempo pegada a Ikaros –haz crecido desde nuestro último encuentro pequeña Ikaros- declaro Nozomi plantándole cara a la peli rosa que solo se sonrojo intensamente al sentir la respiración de Nozomi muy cerca de ella –hey, aléjate de mi hermana pervertida- indico Seiya con una vena sobresaliendo su cien –vamos, no te enojes por esto, además también pudiste ligar a tu pequeña alumna- contesto esta poniéndose detrás de la rubia mientras le metía la mano por debajo de su ropa llegando a los senos de Astrea masajeándolos –(es mi maestro pero a la vez no ¿Qué debería hacer?)- pensaba una Astrea excitada, Seiya solo salto encima de Nozomi queriendo detener aquello pero Nozomi utilizo a Nimph de escudo por lo que Seiya cayó encima de la peli celeste en una pose muy comprometedora –Seiya, por favor ahí no- se quejaba Nimph al sentir a Seiya entre su entre pierna mientras que el castaño solo derramaba litros de sangre por la nariz –Técnicamente dividiste a Seiya en dos- atendió Sugata tranquilamente –la solución es coser sus espaldas así que me ofrezco de voluntaria para hacerlo- anuncio Mikako con una aguja sin esterilizar asustando a Seiya –oye, tampoco te pases- dedicaron ambos castaños a la vez, así se la pasaron discutiendo de como Nozomi y Seiya volviesen a la normalidad –no quiero meterme donde no me quieren pero… porque hay una mujer parecida a mi padre a fuera- añadió Chaos entrando por la ventana como si nada.

Los demás fueron en seguida hacia el patio topándose con Nozomi que descansaba cómodamente debajo de un árbol –así que ahí te encuentras degenerada, vamos volvamos a la normalidad- mando Seiya hecho una furia –no, no quiero volver a unirme contigo, en especial con alguien tan débil como tú- contesto esta burlonamente –por lo general no golpeo mujeres pero tú me tienes harto- recrimino Seiya empezando a pelear con Nozomi –eres un tonto, somos iguales en todo sentido y al separarnos me lleve la mitad de tu poder- anuncio Nozomi deteniendo un golpe de Seiya con solo 2 dedos –en pocas palabras te llevaste todo mi cosmos- añadió Seiya seriamente viendo como Nozomi asentía mandándolo a volar hacia atrás estrellándose con el árbol –no sé porque ciento esto, pero el perder mi cosmos de esta manera se me hace familiar- comento Seiya para sí mismo levantándose herido sintiendo una ayuda en su brazo derecho –no te des por vencido, aun puedes recuperar tu cuerpo original- demando Nimph ayudando al peli café a reincorporarse –no permitiré que mi maestro sea humillado- hablo Astrea encendiendo su cosmos junto con Ikaros que ya estaban listas para el ataque lanzándose sin compasión alguna sobre Nozomi –así que levantaran su puño contra mí, que no se les olvide quien fue el que les enseño a pelear- reclamo Nozomi contratacando a una velocidad monstruosa dejando inconsciente a ambas angeloides mientras que todos quedaban impresionadas por tal fuerza –no pensé que Seiya escondiese tanto poder- dijo Tomoki asustado por la descolosal fuerza de Nozomi –no tienen de que impresionarse, es obvio que al ser una chica mi fuerza se multiplique miles de veces superando al de un hombre- contesto está orgullosa de su fuerza –yo no estaría tan confiado si fuera tu- amenazo Seiya para luego sentir una presencia que apareció de la nada llegando como un meteorito –este cosmos es de… es muy violento y lleva consigo el mismo fuego del infierno- declaro Nozomi en guardia hasta ver junto a todos como de entre ese torbellino de fuego abrazador apareció el Ave Fénix –tardaste demasiado Ikki- hablo Seiya con ayuda de Nimph –dime que fue lo que paso, no siento ningún cosmos en ti, mientras que aquella chica emana una energía muy parecida a la tuya- ordeno el peli azul fríamente cargando su armadura –es una larga historia, solo digamos que perdí mi cosmos- respondió Seiya hablando con dificultad –eres patético, mira que bajar tu guardia hasta tal punto, si esto fuera una guerra ya estarías muerto idiota- declaro Ikki dándole la espalda mientras que Seiya noto algo diferente en su amigo –niña, ve y cura a ese debilucho, yo me encargare de lo demás- anuncio Ikki a una pequeña que cargaba en su espalda, Nimph y chaos la reconocieron al instante, se trataba de Oregano que había sido mandada por la Synapse –déjeme ver sus heridas señor- hablo Oregano hacia Seiya que mostro su brazo y pecho heridos –dime, como es convivir con aquel gruñón- pregunto Seiya con curiosidad –el señor Ikki… es bueno- fue lo único que contesto hacia Seiya que solo permanecía en silencio –sigue así, solo cuida que no se meta en muchas peleas- decreto Seiya mirando como su amigo empezaría una pelea –no tengo idea de quién eres, así que solo te eliminare lo más rápido posible- menciono el Fénix encendiendo su cosmos –me parece bien, veamos quien es más fuerte- hablo Nozomi emocionada al poder medir su fuerza con Ikki que se aventaron sin miedo alguno chocando sus puños en pleno aire destruyendo el terreno donde estaban levantando una cortina de humo, al final se veía como ambos contrincantes estaban dándose la espalda en silencio total –para ser una chica no lo hicistes mal- comento Ikki cayendo de rodillas muy agitado con el brazo roto y lleno de sangre mientras que Nozomi solo dio la vuelta –de que hablas fénix, si fuiste tú quien gano- aclaro está cayendo de espaldas con su brazo herido y magullado. Todos solo veían como Nozomi fue derrotada impecablemente ante Ikki que se recuperaba poco a poco siendo atendida por Oregano –no pensé que te había vuelto tan fuerte- pronuncio Seiya hacia su amigo –ni lo digas, esta es la 3 vez que he estado cerca de la muerte- contesto el peli azul pasando al lado de Seiya diciéndole algo a sus oídos –en el último instante, ella sobrepaso mi cosmos, estaba en mis últimos segundos pero… una fuerza poderosa la domino por completo lo que ocasionó la disminución de su cosmos, sea lo que sea apareció desde su interior, ten cuidado- susurro Ikki retirándose de ahí junto a su pequeña compañera

-señor Ikki ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto inocentemente esta –no te preocupes, todavía no pienso morir- indico el peli azul fríamente sintiendo como la pequeña lo tomaba de la mano –no quiero… que usted muera- menciono Oregano mirándolo a los ojos impactando a Ikki que por breves momentos vio a Esmeralda –está anocheciendo, será mejor retirarnos- dedico Ikki llevando de la mano a Oregano que solo se sonrojo levemente por este gesto –dime, te gustaría comer pescado- pregunto Ikki mirando a otro lado con un leve sonrojo en su mejilla sin mirarla lo que le llamo la atención a la pequeña –por supuesto que si- añadió está formando una diminuta sonrisa caminando al lado del peli azul sin rumbo fijo. De vuelta con Tomoki y los demás, Nozomi estaba tendida en el suelo –no que decías ser más poderosa que todos nosotros- reclamo Seiya pícaramente –cállate, a la próxima vez le ganare- contesto está feliz con una sonrisa –están listos- pregunto Ikaros para volverlos a la normalidad –antes de eso…- menciono Nozomi levantándose para plantarle un beso a Seiya en los labios por unos segundos ante la ira de las demás dejando a Seiya conmocionado –solo quería probar que tal se siente besarme a mí misma- contesto esta pícaramente para luego apareciese una luz que cegó a todos momentáneamente. Luego de aquel conflicto Seiya sentía nuevamente sus energías así como su cosmos –bueno, problema resuelto- añadió Seiya todo feliz devolviendo la mirada hacia sus amigos que solo se alejaban de el asustados en la esquina –pero que rayos ¿Qué hice ahora?- pregunto Seiya todo confuso –como que ¿Qué?- decía Nimph con nervios –no puedo ni pegarte por lo asqueada que estoy- menciono Sohara solloza –de verdad haces quedar mal a los hombres- proclamo Tomoki decepcionado –tu eres el menos indicado para decirme eso tarado- grito el castaño realmente ofendido, inclusive Mikako estaba vomitando por la ventana siendo atendida por Sugata, esto solo encabrono más a Seiya mirando como Ikaros, Astrea, Nimph y Chaos se ocultaban de el detrás de una pizarra -¿ustedes también?- indico Seiya ya muy confundido –incesto…- susurraron todas las angeloides clavándole una estaca a la moral de Seiya –viniendo de ellas no me preocupo, pero de ti Ikaros, eso no me lo esperaba- aclaro Seiya con unas gotas de sudor en la cien Terminando así su día tan pesado que tuvo, fue a por su desayuno que preparaban las angeloides, a decir verdad no entendía porque todas le preparaban si con una bastaba, ya entrando a la cocina noto como todas tenían las caras rojas –porque presiento que algo malo pasara- dedico Seiya con un tic en el ojo hasta sentir como todas le escupieron fuego por la boca dejándolo casi tostado, su grito incluso llego a escucharse por media ciudad, caminando hacia la escuela, todos veían como Seiya era arrastrado por Ikaros –que paso esta vez- comento Sohara un tanto curiosa –digamos que solo entro sin preguntar- contesto Tomoki como si nada mientras que Sohara lo malinterpreto acercándose hacia Seiya –de Tomoki me lo esperaba pero viniendo de ti…- indico Sohara tronando sus nudillos ante un Seiya que solo temblaba –espera, yo no hice nada, Tomoki explícale- pidió Seiya desesperado viendo la sonrisa maligna de su amigo sintiendo como le trituraban cada musculo, ya llegando a la escuela todos vieron como se había inaugurado "EL FESTIVAL DE CULTURA" esto solo trajo malos recuerdos a Tomoki del otro año que palideció sintiendo que algo iba a ocurrir –oye Seiya, tú y Tomoki no harán un evento musical este año- hablo Nimph notando como este se hallaba echado en una rama comiendo una manzana con toda la paciencia del mundo –ni loco, eso del pasado fue solo porque me obligaron a participar, nada más- contesto este relajadamente sintiendo como era fotografiado desde el suelo –mira lo que tenemos aquí, se dice que es un animal en peligro de extinción- hablo cierta voz conocida para todos –tienes razón, pero eso era ya de esperarse de los estudiantes de esta escuela- proclamo cierta chica demostrando ser los sujetos del año pasado encabronando más al grupo de Tomoki –tenemos que partirle su madre sea como sea- indico Sugata ajustando sus lentes –bien, este año también les patearemos el trasero- hablo Tomoki confiadamente –de verdad, entonces que tal una apuesta- propuso este hacia Tomoki llamando la atención de Seiya que estaba en un puesto de comida –el ganador tendrá derecho de poder salir con la señorita Ikaros… en una cita- admitió Yoshitsune cometiendo un leve error, al mero segundo se oyó una explosión radical a las espaldas de todos –esto será divertido- analizo Nimph viendo el espectáculo cómodamente –que fue eso, quizás solo fue un accidente- dedico Yoshitsune un tanto alterado para luego salir volando unos metros atrás producto de una fuerte ráfaga de viento –así que quieres una cita con mi hermana… hee- comento Seiya demostrando que no estaba nada feliz –esto demuestra que tengo razón, ustedes necesitan la violencia para arreglar sus problemas como lo hacen los animales- proclamo Yoshitsune sintiendo un corte en su mejilla donde empezaba a sangrar –¿y que con eso? Animal o no tú morirás aquí- amenazo Seiya con los ojos rojos hasta sentir como era arrojado al piso para luego ser agarrado por la espalda con una llave –vete de una vez, no garantizo que vivas- advirtió cierta rubia tirada encima de Seiya –suéltame Astrea, solo pienso romperle unas vertebras y de regalo retorcer su medula espinal nada mas- demando el peli café con un tic en su ojo ante los ojos de los demás –donde había escuchado eso antes- añadió Nimph recordando el pasado –vamos maestro, tranquilícese un momento- demando Astrea sintiendo como Seiya se levantaba del suelo poco a poco aun con la tremenda fuerza de su alumna que lo sujetaba por la espalda –prometo que será rápido- susurro Seiya macabramente mientras que la rubia solo sintió instinto asesino –supongo que no hay de otra- dijo Astrea enrollando sus piernas en la cintura de Seiya parándole la circulación de la sangre brevemente pero al parecer eso no era suficiente pues el peli café seguía avanzando hasta oír algo de la nada –pelea y gana por mi ¿no es eso lo que ella te está diciendo?- arremetió Mikako mirando a Ikaros quien no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde hace un buen rato confundiendo más a Seiya –bien, si hay que ganar, entonces los venceremos- señalo Seiya enérgicamente sonrojado –bien maestro, les ganaremos de una vez por todas- dedico Astrea igual que Seiya quien solo le susurró al oído que bajase de su espalda por estar sintiendo su enorme pecho por mucho tiempo mientras que la rubia se sonrojo eufóricamente mandando a volar al peli café

Ya más tarde todos se encontraban en la sala de espera por su turno de subir al escenario –no deberíamos estar practicando o algo parecido- demando Nimph junto con Seiya hacia Tomoki que solo lucia tranquilo –no te preocupes, contamos con la hermosa voz de Ikaros, no podemos perder- contesto este –bueno, solo por curiosidad veré como les va a esos presumidos- dijo Sugata abriendo las cortinas topándose con una gran orquesta como el año pasado pero… al parecer venía con dinero incluido donde el público entero se amontonaba por ellos, esta acción asusto un poco a Tomoki –tu tranquilo yo nervioso, no importa que sucia trampa pongan, mientras tengamos a Ikaros no perderemos- añadió este mirando como la peli rosa escribía en un cartel "la verdad es que comí algo súper picante y pues… " todos solo palidecieron al leer eso al punto de golpear el muro con sus propias cabezas –como es eso posible, Nimph y Astrea también lo comieron pero pueden hablar con normalidad- decreto Tomoki –eso es porque nosotras nos lavamos con varios litros de agua pero Ikaros se quedó limpiando la cocina- contesto Astrea un tanto apenada –y ahora quien será la voz, si no nos apresuramos- degrado Sohara al compás que se escuchó la invitación del grupo de Tomoki al escenario donde todos palidecieron –si me permiten, yo si quiero cantar- proclamo Sugata impresionando a todos –no lo sé, yo presiento algo malo- atino Seiya –vamos que es lo que puede fallar- reclamo Nimph al lado de todos presentándose frente al público.

Al principio todo parecía ir bien pero de un momento a otro Sugata cambio el tema al descubrimiento del nuevo mundo dejando en blanco a todos los presentes –canta de una maldita vez- grito Tomoki un tanto encabronado –vamos no seas presuntuoso- se defendió este –entonces yo puedo cantar- hablo Mikako felizmente mientras que Seiya e Ikaros palidecieron verla salir al frente pues esta solo empezó a hacer un enorme escandalo tratando de matar a Tomoki de muchas maneras con su idea de "la melodía de la muerte" Sohara solo miraba que esto empeoraría con el tiempo hasta que de un momento Astrea salió al frente seriamente impresionando a Seiya –"no lo hagas, recuerdas la última vez que cantaste"- escribió Ikaros en un papel asustando a Seiya por esas letras hasta ver como su alumna empezaba a cantar una letra infantil donde todo el público infantil la animaba mientras que Nimph y Seiya solo tenían un tic en el ojo –y pensar que al fin maduro- hablo Nimph pesadamente ante la risa de Seiya –que están gracioso si se puede saber- pregunto Nimph acechándose hacia Seiya –no es nada, solo que… al verlos no puedo creer que haya podido vivir lo suficiente para poder ver estos momentos, y que todos los sacrificios de mis amigos no fue en vano al poder ver esas sonrisa- señalo Seiya hacia los niños divirtiéndose con Astrea –así que te gustan los niños he- demando Nimph alegremente –bueno yo solo, me recuerda a los niños del orfanato donde estaba, nada más- contesto este un tanto avergonzado mirando a otro lado pareciéndole algo lindo a la peli celeste –dime te gustaría tener tus propios niños- pronunció Nimph sonrojada esperando una respuesta –a decir verdad, quisiera tener la oportunidad de criar a niños, verlos crecer y madurar para luego poder morir en paz sabiendo que al menos pude hacer algo bueno por mi vida- dijo Seiya con una sonrisa decaída pero sintió algo suave en su mano, estaba tocando el vientre de Nimph ya que esta había tomado su mano para llevársela hacia ella –si es necesario yo misma te daré aquellos niños, sé que a veces te deprimes por las pérdidas que tuviste que soportar de niño e intentas cargar con todo ese dolor tu solo, pero al menos déjame cargar también con tu dolor- decreto Nimph con firmeza ante un sorprendido Seiya que cambio su semblante –eso es muy gentil, gracias por querer animarme pero no tienes de que preocuparte, todo vendrá según su tiempo- atino Seiya calmadamente sobándole la cabeza provocando un mohín en la peli celeste –de yodos modos, hay que hacer algo si no perderemos el concurso- hablo Seiya saliendo al frente sintiendo nuevamente la cálida mano de Nimph en su mano –Nimph acaso tu… bien, ve y demuéstrales de que estas hecha- guiño el ojo Seiya dándole más confianza a su mejor amiga que dio un paso al frente en todo el espectáculo –damas y caballeros, le presentamos a la voz de esta noche- grito Sohara junto con Tomoki en el micrófono presentándola ante todos –(estoy un poco nerviosa pero… si Seiya dice que puedo, debo poder al menos vencer a aquellos tipos)- pensó Nimph escuchando con atención las cuerdas de la guitarra de Seiya mientras que este sintió que iba a arrepentirse por haber provocado eso viendo como su hermana activaba su escudo para luego sentir como una gran onda sonora golpeo todo su cuerpo y casi toda la galaxia, inclusive los santos de bronce sucumbieron ante este sonido que los quebró por dentro, al parecer el sonido fue tan extremo que dejo a la humanidad sin la capacidad de la comunicación verbal, el concurso quedo suspendido así que no se pudo dar al ganador pero los intentos de aquel chico por querer tener una cita con Ikaros no cesaron aunque… Ikaros siempre lo mandaba a bolar por los cielos en cada ocasión mientras Seiya solo reia por esto


	20. DUELO A MUERTE

DUELO A MUERTE

En la residencia de Tomoki, la tranquilidad reinaba por todo el ambiente brindando una gran paz que todos percibían… o al menos eso era lo que soñaba Tomoki por estar en presencia de una discusión entre Astrea y Nimph –¡agarraste mi pastel de chocolate! ¡Sé que tú lo hicistes! Se supone que los menores respetan a los mayores- chillaba Astrea encima de Nimph quien forcejeaba infantilmente –que acaso tú no eres la más joven de nosotras- indico Nimph con un tic en los ojos hasta destruir por accidente la sandía de cristal que Ikaros había comprado para la repisa –esto es malo- dijeron al unísono las dos mientras sudaban balas por haber hecho eso al rato que Seiya entraba muy contento después de haber ido a visitar a Hyoga –ya estoy en casa. Declaro Seiya anunciando su llegada viendo como Astrea y Nimph lucían todas pálidas sentadas en el suelo esperando lo inevitable –chicas ¿sucede algo?- pregunto Seiya notando como ambas solo señalaron hacia el adorno hecho trizas de su hermana, el castaño solo sintió un enorme peligro que estaba por venir por lo que cogió aquel adorno intentando reparar el daño -¿están locas? Que acaso no aprecian sus vidas- sermoneo Seiya hacia ambas en tanto que Ikaros llegaba de la calle junto a Chaos viendo la escena del crimen – ahora si se viene lo chido- replico Tomoki observando desde un lugar seguro –quien lo hizo- hablo Ikaros con voz de ultra tumba al tiempo que Nimph y Astrea señalaron a Seiya que solo quedo frio por esa acusación -¡ustedes dos! Más les vale que digan la verdad- grito Seiya muy exaltado –mi maestro nos amenazó con no decir nada- declaro Astrea nerviosamente –nos sobornó con pastel de chocolate- aclaro Nimph mostrando el plato vacío en tanto que Astrea se abalanzo sobre ella con más ira al ver el plato vacío –muere…- decreto Ikaros chasqueando los dedos para luego simultáneamente varios misiles saliesen de sus alas dirigiéndose hacia Seiya que solo apretó los dientes saliendo volando de ahí sin dirección alguna –hija, podrías ir a buscar a tu padre, pronto comeremos- pidió la peli rosa hacia Chaos que solo asintió retirándose de ahí. Con el castaño, había aterrizado de cabeza en un viejo parque de juegos –esas dos, me las pagaran- dijo Seiya recordando a Astrea y a Nimph mientras se acomodaba los huesos del brazo sintiendo una rara presencia en el ambiente mirando hacia todos lados –supongo que es mi imaginación- opino el castaño sintiendo algo frio en la garganta –te estas descuidando demasiado… papa- atino Chaos por detrás de Seiya quien solo trago duro –lo lamento, últimamente he bajado la guardia demasiadas veces- respondió Seiya un tanto intranquilo tomando una gran bocanada de aire al sentir como su hija lo liberaba –mama me pidió que fuéramos a casa para comer- admitió la pequeña con una sonrisa –ya veo, es bueno que ambas se lleven bien, que te parece si antes de volver damos una vuelta- hablo el peli café muy satisfecho –mama no se molestara- comento Chaos tímidamente –no te preocupes, yo hablare con ella, de paso te comprare ese helado que tanto querías- añadió Seiya con una risilla elevando la ilusión de su hija que salto de alegría para tomarlo de la mano –a que esperamos, demoños prisa- indico Chaos alegremente mientras Seiya caminaba al lado de su hija por el pueblo, al instante oyeron como algo caía del cielo –será mejor dar un paso atrás- dijo Seiya para ver como Tomoki caía del cielo con todo y moretones –supongo que esto ya es normal- dedujo Chaos mirando con curiosidad la escena –en algo tienes razón, no es un poco temprano para tus perversiones- pregunto Seiya hacia su amigo que poco a poco se levantaba con la cara desfigurada –solo estaba tratando de averiguar la anatomía de las mujeres, es tan malo estudiar la biología de las chicas- menciono este hacia el cielo hasta sentir nuevamente como algunas chicas le perseguían con cuchillo en mano listo para castrarlo –si preguntan por mí, digan que me fui- proclamo Tomoki retirándose de ahí dejando a Seiya y Chaos que no entendían nada de lo que pasaba hasta ver como de un momento a otro varias chicas pasaban por ahí –vieron a un pervertido- pregunto una chica del grupo –sí, se fue por ahí- señalo Chaos con una sonrisa hacia donde había escapado Tomoki –muchas gracias niña, te debemos una- indico una señorita para luego partir en busca del pervertido –creo que… exageraste un poco- hablo Seiya con un poco de miedo hacia Chaos que vio como su padre señalaba hacia una enorme mujer con músculos con cara de hombre llevando un mazo con picos en su espalda en busca de Tomoki –Tomoki nos informó que dijéramos que se fue, nunca dijo en qué dirección- analizo Chaos con una risilla escalofriante que Seiya solo sudo un poco al ver esa sonrisa de su hija –vayamos por el helado, escuche que es tan popular que pronto se acabara- advirtió Seiya -¡¿Qué?!- grito Chaos formando una cara de llanto hacia Seiya que solo la cargo en sus hombros parando su tristeza –tranquila, te prometo que llegaremos antes que eso pase- indicó Seiya hacia su hija que solo asintió con una sonrisa empezando así la busca del helado, pero no fue nada fácil, al parecer el helado se había acabado en toda la ciudad, Seiya en un intento desesperado se subió a un tren que decía ir hacia la ciudad donde se producía aquel helado, pudieron haber llegado volando pero al no saber dónde queda dicha ciudad, no tuvieron más opción que ir como polizontes, así pasaron las horas llegando hasta la tarde. Ambos se encontraban regresando volando de Inglaterra por el mar, ahora si estaban en peligro, todas estarían muy preocupadas por ellos al venir tan tarde a casa –si mama pregunta, diremos que nos perdimos, tal vez así solo nos golpeen hasta dejarnos inconscientes- rogo Seiya con algunas lágrimas pensando en como Lucy lo madrearía por no avisar que saldría –no te preocupes, si nosotros formamos pareja, no habrá nada que temer- indico chaos hacia Seiya que solo sonrió por la confianza de su hija –si preguntan "¿valió la pena?"- pregunto Seiya con sarcasmo –entonces diremos "¿valió la pena? Ha valido cada maldito segundo"- pronuncio Chaos inflando las mejillas al compás que levantaba las mano al cielo sintiendo que se olvidó de algo notando como Seiya caía hacia medio océano, después de todo Chaos venia cargando a Seiya –gracias, me salvaste de un resfriado- comento Seiya soltando un suspiro –a decir verdad, me preocupo más el helado que llevas- respondió Chaos babeando por probar el helado que Seiya llevaba en las manos mientras este solo sonreía con los ojos cerrados –entendí esa referencia (¿Qué me habrá querido decir?)- pensó/hablo detenidamente el castaño en sus adentros fingiendo entender la situación –a pesar de todo, me divertí- dedico Chaos hacia un Seiya que solo volteo para verla irradiar una sonrisa que su hija no mostraba mucho -¿sabes? dicen que lo divertido es bueno, en aquel entonces no lo comprendí, pero ahora creo haberlo entendido al estar contigo- opino Seiya mirando hacia el ocaso –papa basta, me estas avergonzando- contesto Chaos con un sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado –estoy seguro que serás una gran mujer, cualquier hombre te quedria como su esposa, solo debes buscar a alguien que te amé por quien eres- hablo el castaño con gran orgullo y tristeza en sus palabras, sin embargo, sintió como su hija lo había besado en su mejilla sorpresivamente mientras pegaba su mejilla con la de su padre -¿quién sabe? Capaz ya lo encontré- declaro la pequeña inocentemente entre tanto Seiya solo la acaricio en su cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos rubios –tendrás que cruzar mucho hasta entonces- contesto este empezando a jugar con su hija en medio cielo, sin embargo, en un solo segundo, todo se volvió blanco para ambos, era increíble como en menos de un segundo todo había cambiado, un enorme rayo de energía los había golpeado desde el cielo directamente sin darles la oportunidad de defenderse lanzándolos hacia una isla desierta que casi se destruye producto de aquel ataque masivo, al parecer el enemigo era muy claro

 ** _SYNAPSE_**

-quien lo diría, ese tonto bajo su guardia al punto de recibir un ataque por la espalda- comento Minos confiadamente –al parecer estas muy feliz, sacrificaste tu cañón Zeus logrando dañar críticamente a Pegaso- añadió Black observando lo ocurrido –diría que valió la pena, en situaciones normales ese ataque no podría hacerle mucho daño a aquellos dos, pero al configurarlo y mejorar la potencia de ataque los éxitos aumentan aun si se tratase de Pegaso estoy seguro que debe estar gravemente herido- declaro Minos tomando un sorbo de vino viendo como su arma estaba destruida –sabes mejor que nadie que hace falta más que eso para acabar con ese humano, el sigue vivo por lo que su cosmos también- analizo Dark de principio a fin basándose en lo que había visto –supongo que tendría razón… pero, aquel ataque no solo consistía en matarlo- confirmo Minos con una tétrica expresión -¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntaron ambos hermanos al unísono –miran y lo averiguaran- contesto el maestro de la Synapse.

En la pequeña isla, el lugar había sido destrozado completamente por aquel ataque devastador, entre todo ese caos, Chaos despertaba poco a poco notando como se encontraba colgando a una gran altura y todo a su alrededor había sido destruido, uno que otro árbol apenas si se mantenía en pie, no podía creerlo, tan solo habían bajado la guardia por un momento, solo un momento y todo se había ido al infierno, la mayor de sus preocupaciones era saber dónde estaba su padre, al instante de querer moverse, sintió como algo la sostenía impidiendo que cayese al suelo, era Seiya quien la agarraba de la cintura mientras apenas si podía mantenerse consiente sujetándose de una rama –parece que despertaste- comento Seiya sintiendo como sus fuerzas le abandonaban soltando en el proceso la rama que impedía su caída, Chaos intento recomponerse en media caída mas solo sintió un agudo dolor en sus extremidades sin nada que pudiera hacer, sin embargo el castaño había amortiguado la caída de la pequeña formando un pequeño cráter, ambos intentaron pararse pero nada resultaba –demonios, debió haber sido ese resplandor- analizo Chaos frustrada –parece que bajaste la guardia…- indico Seiya con una pequeña sonrisa –tranquilo, en un momento te ayudare… solo un momento…- hablaba Chaos moviéndose torpemente queriendo pararse, pero era inútil, su cuerpo le fallaba en todos los sentidos –no te preocupes por mí, aun no pienso morir- indico Seiya levantándose poco a poco mientras cargaba a su pequeña en la espalda –de verdad, no hace falta, todavía puedo caminar- insistió Chaos queriendo bajarse de la espalda del peli café mas solo sintió como Seiya le agarro las piernas con fuerzas –de eso nada, estas muy lastimada- ordeno Seiya llamando la atención hacia su hija que solo guardo silencio por ver como su padre se había puesto serio con ella, así Seiya siguió su camino sin rumbo fijo con chaos en la espalda que hundía su rostro sin poder ver su expresión hasta que sin tregua alguna varios rayos salieron de todos lados hacia ellos con la intención de acabar con ellos –(si no me muevo… moriremos)- pensó chaos rápidamente cerrando los ojos esperando el impacto, sin embargo, solo pudo sentir como era arrojada hacia otro lado por el castaño mirando en cámara lenta como este era impactado por los ataques que lo lanzaron hacia una pila de rocas quedando incrustado en ella, al mero rato varias angeloides salieron de entre los arboles portando las armas con las que habían atacado –esto fue muy fácil ¿de verdad eres el humano que tiene de cabeza a la Synapse?- pregunto una de ellas con aburrimiento –quizás nos confundimos, este sujeto es muy débil- contesto una más del montón hasta que sintieron como un meteoro morado iba hacia ellas por lo que lo esquivaron –vuelve a decirlo si te atreves- amenazo Chaos tétricamente con una rodilla flexionada –así que todavía puedes moverte, pensé que el cañón Zeus había cumplido su objetivo- comento una de las angeloides enemigas –el ataque que recibieron debía asesinarlo, pero en vista que eso no paso, pasaremos al plan B- contesto una del montón hacia chaos que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, solo sabía que ellas eran el enemigo, más que suficiente para asesinarlas –pagaran cara su osadía- indico Chaos queriendo lanzar sus meteoros con una gran cantidad de cosmos, pero al momento de lanzarlo vio cómo su ataque fue demasiado débil -¿Qué me pasa? No puedo arder mis cosmos- se decía así misma intentándolo sin muchos resultados, apenas podía emanar un cosmos comparable al de un santo de bronce –increíble ¿no? El rayo que recibieron anteriormente se encargó de sellar sus cosmos, por eso apenas si puede emerger un poco de tu poder- dedico una del montón burlonamente hacia Chaos que solo apretó su puño sintiéndose impotente en esa situación hasta que todas sintieron como una pila de rocas caían desde el cielo en dirección de las angeloides enemigas –debiste quedarte en el suelo… Pegaso- reaccionaron todas hacia el castaño que lucía muy lastimado con el rostro cubierto de sangre caminando hacia ellas con total seriedad –así que sellaron nuestros cosmos, ahora veo porque no pude contraatacar en aquel momento- manifestó Seiya dando la cara hacia sus enemigas desapareciendo en un instante golpeando a cada una de ellas mandándolas contra varios árboles quedando delante de chaos –papa ¿pero cómo? No siento ningún cosmos viniendo de ti pero tú…- declaro chaos impresionada de ver luchar a su padre de esa forma –perdón si te preocupe, descansa mientras me ocupo de esto- indico Seiya notando como chaos hacia un sobre esfuerzo para ponerse en pie a su lado –ya te lo dije, si formamos pareja, no habrá quien nos detenga- añadió la pequeña ardiendo su cosmos pudiendo apenas llegar a su fase adulta -¿quieren combatir en ese estado? Se ve que perdieron la cabeza- proclamo una angeloides burlona –no nos malinterpreten, sería un desperdicio enfrentarlas a ustedes con todo nuestro poder, en nuestra condición actual basta y sobra- desafío Chaos fieramente con una sonrisa confiada al lado de Seiya que solo suspiro felizmente por ese comentario –supongo que no hay de otra, espero contar contigo- hablo Seiya con la misma actitud que su hija lanzándose al ataque como dupla demostrando que a pesar de la privación de sus cosmos no sería tan fácil acabar con ellos quedando espalda con espalda –mantente al margen, evita a las que traen esas armas- ordeno Seiya notando que esas cosas les quitaban el poco cosmos que tenían –pero…- intento replicar notando como su padre no la escucho y contra ataco a 10 angeloides que venían hacia ellos –(esta es mi oportunidad, debo demostrarle a mi padre… de lo que soy capaz)- pensó chaos aventándose contra todas las enemigas en solitario –¡detente Chaos!- grito un desesperado Seiya observando como su hija no lo escucho –tomen esto- proclamo la rubia concentrando el resto de su cosmos en ambas manos posicionándose en medio de todo el grupo enemigo manifestando la poca energía que le quedaba en filosas lanzas que se incrustaron en cada una de las angeloides enemigas ejecutándolas al instante. Chaos respiraba agitadamente con una sonrisa infantil volteando hacia su padre esperando una aprobación por parte de este mas solo vio como el castaño se aventó contra ella empujándola fuertemente –ingenuos, cayeron en la trampa- susurro una de las tantas angeloides moribundas de ese lugar, todo paso en un instante, Chaos solo pudo cerrar los ojos por ese brusco movimiento escuchando un crujido grotesco para nuevamente abrir los ojos observando algo aterrador, de la nada, varias espadas de energía salieron de las angeloides muertas incrustándose en el cuerpo de Seiya que solo pudo botar sangre por su boca quedando ensartado en aquel lugar ante su hija que fue en su ayuda más noto como una espada se le había clavado en el hombro otorgándole un inmenso dolor cayendo al suelo pesadamente –(solo fue una... pero aun así… )- pensó detenidamente Chaos sacándose esa arma de su hombro con mucha dificultad respirando con dificultad a la vez que sentía que su cosmos se reducía poco a poco –mirando en el cielo como un gran ejercito de angeloides mucho más numeroso se acercaba poco a poco –Chaos… ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Seiya débilmente queriendo moverse más solo sintió una enorme precio en su corazón sintiendo como si se le arrancasen –tranquilo, todavía puedo… luchar- contesto está sintiendo que ya ni siquiera se podía poner en pie –date prisa y huye… me ocupare que de ellas así que… - ordeno el castaño siendo interrumpido por sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionar y sangrar sin parar –no lo hare, como quieres que te abandone a tu suerte, si saldré de aquí, será contigo en mis brazos aunque para eso tengamos que arrastrarnos- susurro chaos perdiendo su forma adulta regresando a hacer una niña obligando a su cuerpo a deslizarse por el suelo queriendo llegar hacia su padre –hazme caso, en cualquier momento llegaran… al menos poder conseguirte tiempo… para que puedas alejarte- declaro Seiya forcejeando inútilmente con esa jaula de luz clavada en su cuerpo sintiendo como una mano le tocaba su cabeza –ya te lo dije… que saldríamos juntos de esto… y eso es una promesa- indico Chaos quien a duras penas se había repuesto del suelo sin siquiera ser capaz de levantar su cabeza –además, le prometí a mama traerte a casa para almorzar… si no regreso contigo me dará una paliza- hablo chaos con una sonrisa a pesar del dolor que sentía impresionando a Seiya por su tenacidad –eres muy terca para obedecer Chaos… supongo que eso lo heredaste por mí- comento Seiya mirando hacia el cielo donde pudo observar como el enemigo ya había llegado -¿aún siguen con vida? Esas inútiles no cumplieron con su trabajo- anuncio una angeloides escupiendo hacia un lado mirando como Chaos se posicionaba lentamente en frente de su padre –si quieren llegar a él… lo harán por encima de mi cadáver- amenazo la pequeña rubia obteniendo las burlas de todas las angeloides enemigas –es increíble tu estupidez mocosa ¿vencernos?- -como vas a querer proteger a ese humano si ni siquiera eres capaz de protegerte tú misma- -acabaremos contigo y luego nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo con ese humano- hablaban aquellas angeloides –podrán burlarse lo que quieran… no me importa- contesto chaos con determinación mirando cómo se abalanzaban sobre ella quien solo podía defenderse pudiendo eliminar una docena de ellas pero la superaban en cantidad sintiendo como en un descuido varios golpes se incrustaron en su rostro lanzándola hacia un montón de ropa cayendo al suelo de cabeza bruscamente, Seiya al ver eso no lo soporto más y pese a no poder utilizar su cosmos hizo hasta lo imposible quebrando aquellas lanzas de energía cargándose a aquellas malnacidas y agarrando a una de la cara –si se atreven a tocar a mi hija… les juro que las matare- indico un muy cabreado Seiya apretando el rostro de la angeloides reventándola como si fuera cualquier cosa manchándose la mano de sangre aterrorizando a todas las presentes menos Chaos quien solo estaba sorprendida de apreciar a su padre en un estado de ira pura –él es solo uno, nosotras lo superamos en cantidad- grito una del montón mientras Seiya solo atacaba sin parar hacia sus enemigas que no dejaban de venir, a pesar de derrotarlas, el castaño también recibía daño sintiendo como en cualquier momento podría caer inconsciente –(supongo que no hay opción)- analizo Seiya cuidadosamente manifestando un cosmos oscuro que lo envolvió por completo plasmando en sus ojos el color carmesí de la sangre desapareciendo ante todas y reapareciendo detrás de todas con su hija en brazos -¿pero qué…?- menciono una angeloides viendo que no podían moverse sintiendo como en sus cuerpos se iban desmembrando poco a poco, ni siquiera pudieron gritar. Chaos solo permanecía en silencio por semejante poder que irradiaba su padre, era casi como si fuese otra persona –papa… tu- susurro la pequeña rubia hacia Seiya quien solo cayo arrodillado sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto votando un pequeño hilo de sangre por sus labios por usar ese poder oscuro –respondo papa… papa por favor… no me dejes- decía una y otra vez Chaos con un sentimiento que hace mucho tiempo no había sentido "miedo" ese sentimiento que la carcomía desde adentro hasta sentir –lo siento… si te preocupe- pidió Seiya botando un largo suspiro mirando hacia el cielo –la que debe disculparse soy yo, por mi culpa es que estas así, si no me hubiera confiado con el enemigo nada de esto pasaría- hablo la pequeña sintiéndose terriblemente por lo que estaba pasando –para nada… soy yo el que debe disculparse, el deber de un padre es defender a sus hijas aun a costa de su vida, perdón si tuviste que pasar por eso- contesto Seiya con tristeza sintiendo como su cuello era envuelto por los pequeños brazos de su hija –nada de eso importa, estaría dispuesta a morir a tu lado si me lo pidieses- indico chaos estallando en lágrimas en el pecho de Seiya quien solo la consolaba con sus brazos tiernamente –oírte decir eso… me hace tan feliz- proclamo Seiya cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad sintiendo la suavidad y lo sedoso que era el cabello de Chaos, su piel tan tierna y blanquecina al contacto de sus dedos, aquella fragancia que solo su hija poseía, esos finos y diminutos labios rosados. Así siguieron un buen rato hasta que ambos sintieron como en el cielo aparecía un portal donde apareció la rata detrás de todo esto –Minos…- mencionaron Chaos y Seiya quien solo abrazo más a su hija apegándola contra el –espero me disculpen por interrumpir su momento, pero necesito la cabeza de Pegaso para hoy- ordeno este chasqueando los dedos para dar paso a cientos de portales de donde aparecía un ejército de angeloides sin número donde Seiya nuevamente ardió aquel poder oscuro –papa… eso puede ser peligroso… detente por favor- pidió la pequeña rubia hacia Seiya quien solo miro como su hija lloraba a suplicas, esto vasto para que Seiya descendiese aquel cosmos oscuro mientras Minos formaba una sonrisa donde se pudo observar como de entre las sombras de la isla salieron dos individuos que atravesaron a Seiya en el pecho sin compasión alguna mientras Chaos solo podía ver en cámara lenta como mataban a su padre sintiendo como Seiya perdía fuerzas en sus brazos soltándola en el proceso –misión cumplida- declararon ambas sombras que Padre e hija reconocieron, eran Black y Dark sacando su puño del cuerpo del castaño que solo derramaba y salpicaba sangre a montones en el rostro de su hija que quedo en Shock por ver esa escena –de verdad mereces ser llamado leyenda, cual quiera estaría muerto en estos momentos- añadió Dark observando como Seiya respiraba entre cortadamente sintiendo como su vida se le iba poco a poco –no dejare… que se salgan… con la suya… me oyeron…- susurro Seiya débilmente perdiendo los 5 sentidos poco a poco –nada de lo que harás nos impedirá llevarte con nosotros- manifestó Black tratando de agarrar a Seiya mas este solo contesto con un golpe que su copia detuvo sin una pisca de esfuerzo –tienes agallas, recordare eso- hablo Black agarrando la cabeza de Seiya estrellándola contra el suelo brutalmente –quédate ahí y no te muevas- amenazo Dark sintiendo un diminuto golpe en su mejilla producto del ataque de Chaos que apretaba con dolor sus dientes –esto es todo lo que tu ira y dolor pueden hacer- dedico la angeloides con la apariencia de la Reina Urano que solo pateo e Chaos lanzándola a unos metros y sin tiempo que perder volvió a la carga pero sintió como varias cadenas salían del suelo inmovilizándola por completo –canallas, déjenlo en paz- amenazo Chaos extendiendo su brazo lo más que podía hacia el cuerpo de su padre -¿sabes? Debemos agradecerte, nada de esto hubiese resultado si no fuese por tu ayuda- índico Minos desde el cielo ganándose una fulminante mirada de Chaos -¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto hecha una furia –ese tonto de ahí, se arriesgó en más de una ocasión con tal de salvarte el pellejo, en mi opinión solo fue un desperdicio- señalando hacia Seiya mientras Chaos quedo impactada por esa declaración –el rayo que los golpeo, no consistía en matarlos, su misión fue debilitar sus cosmos al grado de quitárselos pero… Pegaso absorbió el 90% del impacto protegiéndote con su cuerpo- argumento Black –dime, si apenas puedes mantenerte en pie con todo ese dolor en tu cuerpo, considerando que solo recibiste el 10% de daño del ataque ¿Cómo crees que se encuentra Seiya?- pregunto con frialdad Dark hacia Chaos que solo abrió los ojos con terror –a juzgar por tu expresión en el rostro, supongo que ya te diste cuenta, en estos momentos él no puede usar su cosmos- indico Black calmadamente mientras una gran brisa pasaba por el lugar jugando con el cabello de todos –eso es darle mucho crédito a aquella arma, con o sin cosmos Pegaso no hubiera sido vencido tan fácilmente, supongo que eso te lo podemos agradecer- dedico Dark acomodándose sus gafas –eso… no puede ser…- susurros Chaos bajando la cabeza empezando a sentir agua en sus ojos –así que una máquina para matar, también puede llorar- comento a lo lejos Minos disfrutando la vista dando la orden de llevarse a Seiya. Black y Dark se metieron a un portal no sin antes arrojar el cuerpo del castaño hacia una capsula que era transportada por las angeloides enemigas –lleven a Pegaso a la Synapse, ahí nos ocuparemos del resto- ordeno Black hacia las angeloides que solo asintieron con temor observando como los hermanos desaparecían del lugar –terminemos con esto- comento una del grupo empezando a volar con las demás jalando la capsula escuchando el chirrido de las cadenas donde Chaos forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas intentando llegar hacia su padre –no se lo lleven… tómenme a mí en su lugar- gritaba desesperadamente la pequeña observando sin poder hacer nada como hacían caso omiso a sus palabras recibiendo un golpe en el vientre que le saco todo el aire sintiendo como la agarraron del cabello –tú también deberías morir, después de todo la sangre de ese infeliz fluye por tus venas- decía una angeloides pisando la espalda de Chaos con violencia mientras el resto solo se burlaba viéndola en el piso abatida, el único sentimiento que habitaba en Chaos en ese momento era la culpa, culpa de haber puesto a su padre en esa situación, a pesar de todas las advertencias de su padre ella no lo escucho por el afán de impresionarlo –(mi cuerpo no responde… siento que un gran frio me envuelve… tal vez esto es lo que se siente estar con la muerte… perdón papa, quizás no soy lo suficientemente fuerte)- pensó Chaos cerrando los ojos lentamente viendo por última vez como su amado Padre se alejaba de ella hundiéndose en el sueño eterno conocido por todo los humanos llamado "muerte" todo había acabado, un silencio sepulcral dominaba el ambiente dando la victoria a esas criaturas del mal.

Chaos no podía sentir nada, ni la mínima brisa del mar o la dureza del suelo, solo la eterna nada del universo que la rodeaba mientras su cuerpo vagaba sin rumbo abriendo los ojos poco a poco notando como estaba sola en toda aquel universo hundiéndose en la oscuridad de las estrellas –mis palabras, mis promesas ahora se lo lleva el viento, me he confiado, me he engañado casi por todo este tiempo ¿Qué hay de mi promesa? ¿No la cumpliré? ¿todos estos años de felicidad me olvidare?- hablo con una profunda amargura que se apoderaba de su corazón pero… de entre todo ese caos sintió como un cosmos apacible lleno de luz y esperanza alejaba todo rastro de oscuridad de ella otorgándole nuevamente sus fuerzas –este cosmos… me es familiar… ¿padre?- grito la pequeña rubia abriendo sus ojos de golpe observando con maravilla como varia plumas flotaban por todos lados junto a la figura de un corcel alado galopando la vía láctea, era sumamente majestuoso, donde este ser desapareció en un destello cegando brevemente a Chaos quien se tapó con ambos brazos sintiendo un enorme cosmos proviniendo de ahí dando lugar a un hombre joven de cabellos cafés con unos ojos cafés rojizos como el atardecer portando gloriosamente su armadura divina –Ha pasado mucho tiempo… chaos- replico el ser misterioso hacia esta quien solo estaba impactada de volver a encontrarse a esa persona tan querida para ella –Te… Tenma- tartamudeo toda llena de felicidad sin poder contener unas cuantas lágrimas caminando torpemente hacia su difunto padre, sin embargo su cuerpo cayó al suelo donde Tenma la agarro entre sus brazos y chaos pudo sentir nuevamente aquel calor humano que solo Tenma y Seiya le podían otorgar –te has vuelto fuerte, hija, estoy muy orgulloso de ti- hablo Tenma acariciándole con ternura sus pequeña cabeza –perdóname… fui débil… yo… yo no pude hacer nada y ahora… por mi culpa Seiya… el…- fue lo único que dijo estallando en llanto en el pecho de su padre que solo la abrazo con más fuerzas –ciertamente nosotros los humanos no podemos ir mas allá de nuestros límites… pero si nos esforzamos llevando al máximo nuestras vidas podremos ser capaces de traspasar cualquier dificultad- proclamo Tenma mientras Chaos lo miraba con asombro y una enorme admiración –pero yo, ya he alcanzado mi limite… no tengo fuerzas para seguir- contesto bajando la cabeza en señal de impotencia –existe un límite para nuestras vidas, pero solo tú tienes derecho a poner ese límite… Chaos- menciono Tenma con una enorme sonrisa que hizo recobrar la confianza a su hija de golpe más solo veía como este empezaba a desaparecer en el cosmos del infinito dándole la espalda donde un gran Pegaso apareció encima de Tenma –hija mía, aunque mi vida se halla consumido… no, incluso si mi cosmos desaparece yo continuare protegiéndote- fueron las últimas palabras que Chaos pudo escuchar pero que la llenaron de una gran determinación –si me quedo aquí… la vida de mi padre se habrá perdido, no permitiré que nadie más salga herido, no importa la muerte perecerán aunque sean mis hermanos, se arrepentirán muriendo con mis propias manos- prometió abriendo sus pupilas siendo regresada a la realidad donde todo el mundo veía estupefactado como el inerte cuerpo de la rubia rebozaba de un inmenso cosmos morado asustando a todos los presentes –pero que… esta cosmos energía es muy diferente- dedico Minos desde el cielo observando como la naturaleza misma se despedazaba por la presencia de Chaos –no se queden ahí, asesínenla- grito este con nerviosismo viendo como chaos aumentaba su cosmos desmesuradamente hasta por los cielos –tu cabeza será mía- decreto una angeloides intentando acertar una lanza en el abdomen de la rubia mas solo sintió como su cuerpo se desintegraba por hacer contacto físico con ella asustando a todas –que demonios se supone que eres… monstruo- indico Minos todo atemorizado de sentir es cosmos mientras que Chaos recobraba la conciencia poco a poco notando como su cuerpo irradiaba una gran cantidad de cosmos –ya no voy a descansar hasta acabar, la amenaza que en todo este tiempo quise exterminar. Deidades, Titanes… que me importa, si se enfrenta contra mí pues los matare como moscas, verán lo que es la muerte, pagaran por lo que han hecho, intente seguirme el paso mientras sus almas cosecho- mirando la palma de su mano y fijándose como todas sus enemigas se desintegraban con solo acercarse a ella por una enorme presión mientras posaba su vista en los cielos –es cierto, aunque aparezca Dios a decirme que soy una basura, le mostrare aunque sea una vez mi resplandor porque tengo personas a quien proteger aunque eso signifique desafiar a los Dioses- proclamo Chaos emanando un aura llena de ira dando un paso exterminando a todas las angeloides de aquella isla como una gran fuerza divina –no se queden ahí, mátenla de una vez- ordeno el Maestro de todas que solo obedecieron sin rechistar –aquel que esté preparado para morir es libre de atacarme- advirtió Chaos notando que no había arrepentimientos en ninguna de sus enemigas por lo que solo abrió sus alas bruscamente despejando todas las nubes partiendo en varios miembros a sus atacantes acompañada de una interminable lluvia de sangre impresionando a Minos –no hay duda, el poder que ha despertado… el programa de Auto evolución… Pandora- menciono tragando en seco por semejante noticia –no tengo idea de lo que hablas, solo sé que yo te guiare a la tumba más temible del infierno, ya que fracasaste para llegar a la tierra de la muerte- hablo Chaos enojando a Minos quien en un acto de rabia desencadeno una oleada de cosmos con intención de matarla pero Chaos ni se inmuto, con solo el agitar de sus alas disperso aquel poder –tengo claro mi momento, mi objetivo es tu exterminamiento, asesinarte y prepararme para tu entierro- indico Chaos con una sonrisa tétrica –púdrete, muere, muérete de una vez- rugió Minos lanzándole una gran masa de cosmos que ocupaba todo el cielo -¿Qué tal? Seas quien seas no sobrevivirás a esto- declaro Minos ejecutando su técnica mientras Chaos solo formo una sonrisa burlona viendo como el ataque se acercaba por lo que extendió solo un dedo parando aquel devastador poder y a la vez lo comprimía en un pequeña esfera en la palma de su mano –después de tu cobarde ataque, no pude creer lo que con mis ojos vi, esos dos secuaces tuyos atravesaron a mi padre por completo, su sangre me salpico mientras gritaba de lamento… la furia me consume ya no hay ni un otro modo, corre mientras puedas, los voy a matar a todos- menciono Chaos apretando su puño en seco desapareciendo el ataque de Minos sin nada de dificultad y en menos de un instante se encontraba perforando el pecho de Minos como si de papel se tratase –tu… una basura como tu… -susurro este siendo transportado de emergencia a Synapse dejando a Chaos quien fue rápidamente emboscada por varias angeloides sin emoción –como pensé, su sangre es tan oscura como la de esa cucaracha- decía Chaos observando su brazo sin siquiera darse cuenta que su cuerpo por instinto mismo esquivaba los ataques de las angeloides que la atacaban –con este nuevo poder… te rescatare Seiya- declaro recobrando la emoción de hace muchos años con una sonrisa elevándose hacia el cielo donde se amontono una gran cantidad de enemigos porque la carnicería está a punto de comenzar, su corazón y el espíritu de Tenma la acompañan a pelear, –es hora de la verdad, estoy lista para la batalla, demostrare que los mortales tenemos las agallas- hablo una muy enojada rubia lanzando su puño hacia el cielo donde al impactar con su objetivo genero una gran campo magnético que acabo por destruir todo en el cielo con un aura morada –es cierto, hace poco me pregunte qué demonios estaba pasando ¿me entrene para nada? Me encontraba tan débil que me sentía la carnada, viendo con mis propios ojos como nuestras esperanzas caen- señalo chaos apretando sus nudillos ya no aguantando más, sintiendo como esperanzas ya no hay –aun si mi último respiro en este mundo ya llego… incluso después de mi muerte digo que esto aún no acabo- indico está notando como algo caía del cielo atrapándolo con sus brazos, se trataba de Seiya –menos mal, solo esta inconsciente- analizando el cuerpo de su padre llevándolo hacia lo que quedaba de la isla mientras que en la Synapse los hermanos solo chasquearon los dedos en señal de frustración –quien diría que aquel dispositivo se encontraría dentro de ella- comento Black –tal vez en el futuro nos de problemas, claro, suponiendo que sea capaz de controlar semejante poder- contesto Dark notando como un moribundo Minos estaba por presionar el botón que activaría el cañón Zeus que anteriormente Seiya y chaos habían recibido –los mandare a todos al infierno- pronuncio Minos acertando en el botón mientras caía inconsciente.

En aquella isla semi destruida, Seiya despertaba poco a poco observando que ya casi era de noche, pero de un golpe se le vino todos los recuerdos de esa tarde por lo que de un golpe se paró respirando agitadamente mas solo sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho recordando que había sido atravesado pero lo que más le sorprendió era ver a su hija con vida –tranquilo, todo va a estar bien papa- dedico chaos con una dulce sonrisa siendo abrazada por Seiya –pensé que te había perdido- declaro Seiya lleno de felicidad al ver a su hija nuevamente mas solo sintió como era recostado en las piernas de Chaos –la batalla todavía no ha terminado- señalo Chaos hacia el cielo donde un gran cañón lo tenía en la mira por lo que Seiya instintivamente se levantaba poco a poco –maldición, estoy seguro que dispararan aun si lo esquivamos- comento Seiya intentando arder su cosmos pero los efectos del ataque aún permanecían en su cuerpo –ya hicistes demasiado por mi… deja que yo me encargue- ordeno Seiya incendiando nuevamente ese cosmos oscuro al momento que sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban el abdomen –no es necesario, esta vez yo te protegeré- contesto chaos apegando su cuerpo al de su padre demostrando sus nuevos poderes que los envolvió por completo donde Seiya sintió el flujo del universo recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo sintiendo como su cosmos y el de su hija se sincronizaban –aun con tu nuevo poder, no me perdonaría si algo te llegase a suceder por eso yo… yo- tartamudeaba Seiya tratando de buscar las palabras correctas siendo callado por un beso gentil de su hija en sus labios donde este se dejó guiar –es por esa actitud… que estoy locamente enamorada de ti- confeso chaos muy sonrojada manteniendo esa sonrisa mientras Seiya no quitaba su vista de los ojos de Chaos intentando decir algo pero solo fue callado por los finos dedos de la rubia –lo que siento por ti es real, puedes imaginar cuantas noches te soñé para mi sola, abrazarte entre mis brazos, sofocarte con mi pecho, compartir nuestro calor fundiéndonos en un solo ser, tal vez no pueda ser la mujer ideal para ti pero estar a tu lado me es suficiente aun si llegases a odiarme- declaro Chaos ante un castaño con las mejillas rojizas sintiendo como Chaos lo apego con su pecho izquierdo donde Seiya sentía el ritmo acelerado de su hija al confesarle sus sentimientos y como la inseguridad junto al miedo se posicionaban de ella –¿sabes? Tu declaración me tranquiliza, no sé cuándo ni por qué pero sentí un sentimiento muy dentro de mi ser que se desarrollaba por tus madres, poco a poco se fortaleció con el tiempo, aunque este sentimiento también iba dirigido hacia ti, pensé que llegarías a odiarme si te enterases de estos sentimientos por lo que me dije a mi mismo que te vería como mi única hija- contesto Seiya calmadamente sintiendo como Chaos lo abrazaba con mayor fuerza hacia ella donde Seiya podía sentir la dureza del pezón erecto de su hija en su mejilla –me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, correspondiste mis sentimientos sin una duda en tus ojos, estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido papa- indico Chaos sintiendo como Seiya la abrazaba por la cintura hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de la rubia quien solo derramo lágrimas de felicidad al ser correspondida –prometo, que no dejare que nada ni nadie te vuelva a lastimar- añadió el castaño pareciéndole muy tierno a chaos que solo levanto el brazo –yo sé que lo cumplirás… papa- dedico está golpeando en la nuca a Seiya quien solo cayo inconsciente en los brazos de la rubia –siempre me has protegido, estoy segura que arriesgarías tu vida sin pensarlo por mí pero deja que sea yo quien te salve ahora- decía Chaos dejando descansar el cuerpo de Seiya debajo de un árbol notando como aquel cañón disparo contra ellos pero esta vez era 50 veces más fuerte que el anterior donde chaos solo le respeto importancia observando el gran firmamento y las innumerables estrellas –esto es tan… hermoso- comento para sí misma respirando profundamente abriendo sus pupilas mientras concentraba una pequeña parte de su poder en la palma de su mano levantándola hacia sus enemigos donde se vio como aquella mortífera energía devoraba la isla entera amenazando con seguir hasta el núcleo de la tierra, sin embargo entre toda aquella devastación se pudo observar cierta aura morada que simplemente no se inmutaba deteniendo el devastador ataque con una mano asombrando a los de la Synapse –a pesar de estar en esta situación, me encuentro muy feliz- susurro Chaos agarrándose el pecho estando sonrojada levantando la mirada donde se pudo apreciar una mirada de confianza –en busca de la fuerza, nada nos podrá parar, ustedes poco a poco uno a uno ya caerán… y no voy a descansar, hasta tener mi venganza, quedan advertidos, desde ahora empieza la matanza- proclamo Chaos devolviendo el ataque por completo dañando severamente la Synapse que empezaba a desaparecer entre las nubes mientras Seiya se levantaba con dificultad mirando borrosamente como todo había acabado mas solo pudo ver a su hija a lo lejos que tenía posada la mirada en el firmamento y como un hombre castaño con sus mismos rasgos aparecía encima de Chaos quien cayó al suelo por el cansancio de haber usado ese poder siendo auxiliada por Seiya –papa, por fin acabo ¿cierto?- pregunto la pequeña hacia el castaño quien solo la levanto entre sus brazos –te pusiste en peligro, me desobedeciste, arriesgaste tu vida… pero aun así, me salvaste- dedico el castaño poniendo su frente con la de Chaos –papa estoy bien, mira, mira- hablo chaos entre risas levantando su delicado brazo intentando sacar algo de musculo –tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres ganar condición física- comento Seiya riendo animadamente tomando de la mano a su hija –ahora ¿Cómo volvemos?- pregunto inocentemente Seiya notando que ambos estaban muy cansados para hacer algo –habra que improvisar- comento Chaos rascándose la cabeza al igual que su padre parados en un pequeño montículo de piedras frente a todo el inmenso mar.

Con Ikaros y las demás solo esperaban en casa con una lámpara prendida en el patio –debieron haber llegado hace tiempo- decía una muy preocupada Nimph al lado de Astrea que solo permanecía en total silencio –estoy segura que vendrán sanos y salvos, quiero creer eso- añadió Ikaros estando en un manojo de nervios –deberías ir a descansar, de todas nosotras eres la más agotada al estar sentada ahí desde el almuerzo- mencionaba Lucy toando un poco de Té, hasta que escucharon como un auto se estacionaba al frente de la casa -¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?- hablo Astrea caminando con todas topándose con una enorme caja –dice "envió gratis desde ¿España?"- vio escrito la rubia en una tarjetita de la postal hasta que vieron como la caja se rompía dejando caer su contenido –mira nada mas lo que nos trajo la corriente- indico Lucy viendo a Seiya y Chaos quienes lucían muy asustados a ser regañados por todos –estas son horas de venir- declaro Nimph muy molesta –donde llevaste a Chaos hasta altas horas de la noche- anuncio Astrea cruzándose de brazos poniendo más nervioso a Seiya quien solo tartamudeaba por el miedo hasta que Ikaros empezó a caminar hacia ellos con la sombría mirada donde Seiya solo trago en seco alcanzando a cerrar los ojos –mama, puedo explicarlo, todo fue culpa mía, yo… - Chaos no pudo terminar de explicar ya que Ikaros se aventó abrazándolos –me tenían muy preocupada, gracia al cielo que están vivos- decía Ikaros empezando a llorar en medio de Seiya y Chaos quienes solo sintieron como Ikaros se aferraba con tal fuerza hacia ellos –mama, por favor me estas avergonzando- pedía la pequeña rubia sintiendo como sus ojos involuntariamente empezaban a lagrimear junto a su madre –lo prometí ¿no es así? que siempre las protegería aunque pierda mi vida- anuncio Seiya abrazando a ambas mujeres mientras las cargaba con delicadeza –no puedo negar que hasta llorando ambas son muy lindas- comento Seiya haciendo ruborizar a Ikaros quien solo hundió su rostro en el pecho de Seiya escondiendo su semblante y Chaos quien solo se tapó el rostro con sus manos por el comentario del castaño –no digas esas cosas cursis papa- dijo chaos estando un manojo de nervios –está bien, entonces tu madre es aún más linda y tierna, tengo la suerte de poder estar con alguien tan bella como ella, agradece que sacaste el cuerpo de tu madre- mencionaba Seiya con una sonrisa sarcástica hacia su hija que solo le apretaba sus mejillas –retráctate, yo también soy linda- contesto la rubia menor aplicando más fuerzas hacia Seiya quien sintió como el cuerpo de su hermana estaba muy inquieta donde Seiya y Chaos voltearon a verla –¿de verdad soy linda… bella y… hermosa?- pregunto Ikaros mirando hacia otro lado roja como un tomate sintiendo la respiración de Seiya en su cuello –eres mucho más que eso, para mi eres perfecta- susurro Seiya excitando a Ikaros quien solo volteo su rostro sintiendo los labios del castaño humedeciendo su oído mientras ella dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos de placer –para… por favor… nuestra hija nos ve- pedía Ikaros tratando de recomponer la postura más sintió como Chaos le apretaba un seno con delicadeza –los tienes muy grande mama, con razón papa se enamoró de ti- bromeo chaos pero solo recibió un duro golpe junto con su padre enterrándolos en el piso –no tenías por qué ser tan rudo con nosotros- hablaron al unísono Seiya y Chaos siendo arrastrados por una Ikaros que tenía los ojos en espirales hacia donde las demás los esperaban –tenemos mucho de qué hablar jovencitos- añadió la peli rosa apretando los pies de ambos mientras estos solo gritaban de dolor ante la vista de todos que solo reían por ese momento


	21. VISITAS Y SORPRESAS

VISITAS Y SORPRESAS

Luego del incidente del otro día Seiya y Chaos decidieron guardar el secreto por no querer alarmar a las demás con problemas innecesarios, así que solo dijeron que se habían perdido en uno que otro lugar pero tuvieron que pagarla cara quedándose sin comer por un día. Caminando hacia la escuela se encontraban Tomoki, Sohara y Seiya mientras el estómago de este solo gruñía de hambre –no te quejes, fue tu culpa el no querer decir la verdad- contesto Tomoki –al menos chaos se salvó, Astrea y Nimph le dieron comida a escondidas, que suerte tiene al tener a dos madres que se preocupen por ella- indico Sohara con una mueca de felicidad intrigando a Seiya –cierto ¿dónde están tus padres Tomoki?- pregunto el castaño inocentemente –bueno, fue el día cuando cumplí 10 años y llegaba a casa, encontré una nota de mis padres que decía que se iban a un viaje mundial- dijo tocándose el mentón -¿no te sientes solo?- declaro el castaño un poco incómodo por haber preguntado eso –supongo… que si, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la abrace- contesto este agachando la cabeza haciendo sentir mal a Seiya por su pregunta –lo siento, no era mi intención…- sin poder terminar su disculpa los 3 escucharon una risilla conocida proveniente de un gran alboroto donde varias chicas huían de alguien que no paraba de acosarlas –hey Seiya, no sientes como un dejabu- indico Sohara con una expresión seria y una sombra espeluznante que cubría sus ojos junto a Seiya que tenía la misma expresión –entiendo a lo que te refieres- hablo este estando muy perplejo, con Tomoki, este solo volteaba su cabeza lentamente muy impactado -¿Qué estás haciendo mama?- pregunto un Tomoki fingiendo una sonrisa por las acciones de su madre –oh, Tomoki, ha pasado mucho tiempo- proclamo está saludándolos con un guiño levantando la mano

 **RESIDENCIA SAKURAY**

Todos estaban presente en la sala con alma que lleva el diablo –ahí la tienen, ella es mi madre- admitió este con la cabeza gacha rezando que su mama no hiciera lo de costumbre –encantada de conocerlos, mi nombre es Tomoyo…- agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto –no parece tan mala, es muy educada- comento Seiya hacia Sugata pero al mero rato vio como Tomoyo cambio su comportamiento abalanzándose sobre Ikaros y Astrea masajeándole los pechos con una gran sonrisa clásica de su familia –es Tomoko, no hay duda- dijo Chaos volteando hacia otro lado –concuerdo, pero versión adulta- concluyo Nimph con una gota de sudor en la nuca siendo ignorada por la madre de Tomoki –es un placer conocerla, me llamo Lucy y soy la madre de Seiya- menciono la albina jalando al castaño a su lado que solo tenía las mejillas rojas por esa presentación llamando la atención de Tomoyo que caminaba hacia ellos –yo que ustedes tendría mucho cuidado, a mi madre también le gustan…- proclamo Tomoki donde en un parpadeo Tomoyo tumbo a Sugata y Seiya en el piso mirándolos detenidamente mientras Lucy solo tenía sus ojos cerrados manteniendo su sonrisa sin siquiera haber sentido cuando le quitaron a su cachorro de sus manos –en un lugar como este, unos rostros tan apuestos y varoniles como los suyos- susurro la madre de Tomoki quien solo envolvió en un gran abrazo los dos jóvenes que pudieron sentir en carne propia los senos maduros de una verdadera mujer madura, nada que ver con el de las jóvenes -¿querrían tener una cita conmigo… ?- fue la pregunta que alboroto a Tomoki quien rápidamente tomo cartas en el asunto -¿pero qué dices mama?- reprendió Tomoki haciendo una rabieta -¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿No quieres un papa?- pregunto inocentemente impactando a Tomoki que se quedó tieso como una piedra imaginándose por breves momentos tener de padre a Seiya y Sugata al mismo tiempo, con solo imaginarlo su cuerpo completo se volvió blanco agarrando de la camisa a su madre –sabias que es ilegal tener dos padres a la vez, que le hiciste a papa, acaso…- decreto Tomoki con un tic en el ojo mientras su madre volteo su rostro con una risilla nerviosa –creo lo olvide… un algún lugar, además…- contesto está mirando con un gran sonrojo y babas las partes nobles de Seiya y Sugata quienes solo retrocedieron un paso hacia atrás con un aura temerosa, Tomoki aun sin poder digerirlo escucho un crujido grotesco que provenía de su espalda donde veía a todas con una sonrisa fingida como Ikaros se tronaba sus nudillos, Astrea había estrellado su puño en la pared, Nimph empuño una botella de vidrio que había roto al instante, Chaos estaba sacando sus alas filosas poco a poco de su espalda, Lucy quien solo tronaba su cuello y Mikako quien tenía una bebida en la mano que pronto exploto dando a entender que no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo. Tomoki sabía que si no hacía algo, su madre terminaría muerta y solo unos segundos después observo como su madre tomaba de las manos a Seiya y Sugata apegándose a sus brazos mientras salían cómodamente de la casa sin rumbo fijo –esto… va a doler- hablo para sí mismo un Tomoki aguantando las palizas indescriptibles que recibió por parte de todas las mujeres presentes, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de gritar o negociar al ser silenciado en pocos segundos. Por otro lado Tomoyo se hallaba cómodamente paseando por todo el pueblo agarrando del brazo a Seiya y Sugata recibiendo la mirada de todos los presentes que oraban por el alma de esa mujer rogando que las señoritas Ikaros y Mikako no los encontrasen –estoy tan feliz, espero este no termine- declaro Tomoyo pícaramente asustando a Sugata que vio como Seiya tragaba en seco sudando a mares llegando así a la escuela donde encontraron a todos madreando a Tomoki de muchas maneras grotescas –no sería bueno retirarnos por ahora…- comento un castaño temeroso que también quedase involucrado recibiendo una afirmación del peli plateado mas solo fueron sintieron como la madre de Tomoki se agachaba poco a poco haciendo palidecer a ambos jóvenes que temieron lo peor –(maldición, si es lo que creo que es…)- pensó rápidamente Sugata –(vendita hostia, todavía no quiero morir, todavía no…)- analizo Seiya volteándose junto con Sugata y extendiendo la mano intentando detener a Tomoyo -se cazarían conmigo… Seiya… Sugata- pidió amablemente una romántica Madre de familia que los agarro de la palma de sus manos dándoles un beso tibio que erizo a las demás por ver la reacción que tuvieron Seiya y Sugata al sonrojarse eufóricamente con nerviosismo quedando en trance por la angelical mirada de Tomoyo, mas solo duro unos segundos donde Tomoki se aventó contra su madre agarrándole del rostro en forma chibi –por una vez en la vida preocúpate por tu hijo- señalo llorando hacia el grupo de psicópatas que lo querían desmembrar pieza a pieza con una sonrisa fingida agitando el brazo en señal de saludo a la distancia –vamos Tomoki, no seas así ¿Por qué no también te diviertes con tus novias?- proclamo como si nada generando un temor que su hijo nunca antes había sentido en su vida, solamente unos momentos después un gran rayo cayó del cielo explotando la escuela entera, la causa era una gran acumulación de cosmos que provenía de Ikaros y las demás que no estaban dispuestas a tolerar nada más, no hasta que de entre toda esa colisión dorada saliese una Mikako sonriente infundiendo miedo en Tomoki por verla como caminaba con normalidad pese a toda esa presión de energía por lo que cerró los ojos esperando el réquiem de la muerte pero nada pasaba, al abrir los ojos se topó que ella se posiciono al lado de él viendo el ambiente romántico de su madre junto a Seiya y Sugata –no me malinterpreten, es solo que yo… no tengo mama y… de alguna manera… me dio celos… debes quererla mucho- decreto Mikako hablando apaciblemente, Tomoki aún seguía dudosos por sus acciones –no es eso, solo escuche que también viajaba a zonas de guerras y por eso me preocupe- respondió este mirando hacia otro lado logrando captar la atención de su madre que se acercó hacia el dándole un abrazo maternal –tranquilo, nada me va a pasar, mama aún es muy joven para retirarse- hablo entre risillas a lo cual Tomoki solo hizo un puchero infantil. Así pasaron los segundos –bueno, ya todo termino- opino Seiya calmadamente observando las señas de Sugata que aviso que esto solo empeoraría volteando nuevamente hacia Mikako que cambio su semblante amable a uno perverso –que fastidio sois… los Sakuray- indico Mikako perversamente ante unos impactados Madre e hijo que solo temblaron por esa sonrisa macabra donde detrás de ellas Lucy y las angeloides aparecieron no de muy buen humor con sus cabellos tapándoles el rostro, lo cual significaba peligro –Mama, recuerdo muy bien cómo una vez me hablaste acerca de los golpes a la velocidad de la luz de un Manga que leíste- comento este cruzándose de brazos donde su madre volteo con un rostro confundido –estas muy cerca de averiguarlo- respondió Tomoki agachando la cabeza en señal de impotencia llorando cómicamente asustando a su Madre quien veía como todas las chicas en su frente trazaban la figura de una constelación donde se apreciaba un gran resplandor en la palma de la mano de cada quien –dime Tomoki, esto es bueno verdad- analizo Tomoyo nerviosamente en forma chibi notando como su hijo estaba cavando su tumba literalmente –no te quedes ahí, haz también el tuyo- decía Tomoki con pala en mano fijándose en como las demás habían lanzado millones de rayos luz en dirección a ellos cegando a todos por ese descomunal ataque –será mejor retirarnos ¿no?- opino Seiya queriendo salir pitando de ahí mas solo sintió un rasguño en su mejilla por parte de Lucy que volteo su rostro mientras presionaba fuertemente su ataque genocida –supongo que los siguientes somos nosotros- informaba Sugata posicionándose en una trinchera con una pistola en mano donde Seiya solo tenía una gotita de sudor en la cabeza mientras sentía una brisa divina a su alrededor que soplaba hacia Tomoki y la aparición de una rosa blanca en medio de todo eso –donde he visto eso antes- comento el castaño con una mano en el mentón mirando hacia la nada sin darse cuenta como justo antes de que la masiva energía chocase contra Tomoki y su madre, estos empezaron a pararse con determinación hablando sin sentido acerca del honor de los Sakuray y el legado de la familia, lo más impresionante fue ver como ambos se aventaron contra el ataque de las angeloides con valentía esquivando ágilmente los meteoros del ataque en conjunto de las angeloides –eso es imposible, un humano común y corriente jamás podría moverse a semejante velocidad- añadió Astrea aplicando más poder a su ataque -ustedes simple humanos jamás podrán con nosotras, solo resígnense a morir- declaro Nimph maliciosamente mientras que Seiya solo tosía a lo lejos escuchando todo –si como no, los humanos somos débiles, y quien te derroto, ya verás no te comprare los dulces mocosa, yo te derrote, pinche vida- murmuraba el castaño pateando piedras frente a Sugata –deja eso, empiezas a asustarme- hablo este acomodándose las gafas. Mientras que con Tomoyo y Tomoki, seguían esquivando y avanzando en aquel mortal ataque lentamente –si esto se prolonga, no seremos capaces de llegar hacia ellas- grito Tomoyo sintiendo pequeños rasguños en su pecho del ataque hasta ver como su hijo se puso en frente –mama, hare de señuelo, tu serás quien remate en el último instante- mando Tomoki sirviendo como escudo –entendido, iremos con todo- grito enérgicamente Tomoyo corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia la luz mientras que Tomoki salía volando con el pulgar hacia arriba –si algo he aprendido de ti Seiya… es jamás perder la esperanza- comento Tomoki en forma chibi estando desnudo –tonto, yo jamás te enseñe eso, ni mucho menos para esta situación- contesto Seiya desde el suelo con una venita de enojo en la frente –Seiya, creo que deberías ver esto- opino Sugata llamando a Seiya que miro como Tomoyo evadía el ataque a la velocidad de la luz con agiles movimientos pero… lo curioso era como cada patrón de Tomoyo se le hacía familiar al castaño –entendí esa referencia- dijo Sugata con un resplandor en sus lentes recordando la situación de Seiya en las 12 casas contra el León dorado viendo atentamente la situación –no preguntare como es que puedes ver sus ataques- menciono Seiya sentándose en el suelo con curiosidad acerca de cómo terminaría eso hasta que pudo apreciar como Tomoyo vio una milésima de abertura lanzándoles una patada donde Seiya quedo muy impresionado, sin embargo no esperaba ese resultado, en vez de rematar con un ataque, ella empezó a manosear de muchas maneras a todas que no pudieron hacer nada –de todas las formas posibles, tuvo que acabar así- decía Seiya con un tic en el ojo observando como Tomoki había vuelto a unirse a su madre en sus perversiones, el castaño iba a actuar pero Sugata lo detuvo –parece que alguien más se hará cargo- declaro este, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Tomoyo sintió una mano que le aplastaba la cabeza mientras que Tomoki solo fue incrustado en la tierra –Sohara/querido- pronunciaron al unísono madre e hijo –ahora si se viene lo shido- dijo Mikako observando como Sohara y Tsutsumi molían a golpes a ambos –llame al padre de Tomoki desde Canadá, al parecer está muy contento de ver nuevamente a su esposa- indico Mikako alegremente mientras unas gotas de sangre le salpicaba al rostro, Seiya no tenía palabra alguna que articular mas solo sintió una mano en su hombro, al voltear su mandíbula quedo abierta junto con sus pupilas dilatas teniendo en frente a todas las angeloides y Lucy quien las lideraba –supongo que sabes lo que va a ocurrir- mando Chaos riendo como desquiciada junto a Ikaros y Astrea que lo jalaban poco a poco hacia unos arbustos –tranquilo, vas a estar bien- hablo Nimph sacando un serrucho haciendo palidecer al castaño que fue silenciado con una cinta en la boca, a lo lejos Sugata solo estaba cruzado de brazos retirándose de la escena del crimen, aunque de la nada sintió algo peligroso en la nuca –no creerás que saldrás ileso ¿o sí?- pregunto inocentemente Mikako con una Magnum en la mano ante un Sugata que miraba el cielo, poco después solo se oyó un sonido seco del gatillo

 **ENFERMERIA DE LA ESCUELA**

Pasada ya unas horas, Seiya se despertaba con la mayor parte de su cuerpo vendado –supongo que me lo merecía pero tu…- indico Seiya hacia Tomoki que lo vigilaba sentado desde ahí -¿sabes? Si no fuera por tu hermana sobre protectora, en estos momentos estarías en el fondo del mar- menciono Tomoki cruzándose de brazos –puedes intentarlo, no tendrás otra oportunidad como esta- contesto el castaño con una gota de sudor en la nuca oyendo un pequeño chirrido en la puerta llamando la atención de Seiya –dime, que fecha es hoy día- pregunto Tomoki maliciosamente cruzándose de brazos –hoy es…- de pronto su mente se colapsó de golpe, en ese momento Seiya sintió el verdadero terror, intento agarrar a Tomoki del cuello pero sus manos no tocaban nada –a estas alturas ya te habrás dado cuenta, hoy es el día… del examen físico de las mujeres- concreto este dejando al castaño estremecido que sin más intento fugar del edificio por la ventana –yo que tu no haría eso- comento Tomoki observando como apenas Seiya habría la ventana alguien lo agarraba del cuello de su polo –Ikaros será tu doctora de guardia, agradéceme que envié a Chaos al hemisferio norte por unas cosas- declaro este suspirando al recordar lo que tuvo que hacer para que Chaos no hiciera nada –hoy es ese día, el examen físico femenino, por favor déjame ir Ikaros- rogo Seiya sin resultado alguno mientras Tomoki solo bufaba –no te hará caso, le prometí que le dejaría cuidarte a cambio que no te permitiera salir de aquí hasta que termine el examen físico- Seiya sin pensarlo solo empezó a rasguñar la pared desesperadamente intentando salir de ahí –sin embargo, hay una manera de salir de aquí. Si te fijas bien hay unos guantes en aquella mesa, solo debes… usarlos bien- concluyo Tomoki dando la espalda –hermano, yo… este…- murmuraba Ikaros enseñándole su escote donde llevaba una carta de la Synapse mientras exhalaba un poco de vapor sonrojándose en el proceso –no sé lo que hicistes pero estas muerto- indico el castaño hacia su amigo que señalo hacia la ventana –a mí ni me veas, fue Lucy quien se aprovechó de Ikaros, mientras que yo tuve que conseguir la ayuda de Sugata, además fue ella quien sugirió incluir a Ikaros en el plan- dedico el pervertido mirando con desinterés hacia la ventana donde la albina se encontraba mirando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Seiya solo noto como su hermana se sonrojo como un tomate posicionándose detrás de su espalda tímidamente doblando las rodillas asustando al castaño –Lucy… exactamente que le hiciste a mi hermana- añadió Seiya con un tic en el ojo –nada que con un buena terapia no resuelva- respondió al compás que se retiraba del lugar con una risilla –supongo que yo también debo irme, no quiero morir tan pronto- proclamo Sakuray asustando al peli café que quiso alcanzarlo más solo escucho la voz de cierta amiga nada amigable –está todo bien aquí, escuche la voz de alguien- comento Sohara encontrándose solamente con Ikaros –no se preocupe, solo estoy aquí, será mejor que vuelva a la fila con las demás- hablo esta nerviosamente ante una confundida Sohara que notaba algo extraño -¿segura estas bien? Estas actuando muy extraño- indico al ver como su amiga sudaba -¿Por qué lo dices? Estoy perfectamente bien- contesto mirando hacia otro lado disimulando su respiración –pues… veras… estas que no dejas de tocarte tus muslos… Ikaros- dedico Sohara observando como Ikaros jugaba con su falda corta y uno que otro toque en su entre pierna mientras que Seiya hacia señas escondido debajo de la cama para que se tranquilice, pues desde esa vista podía apreciar la ropa interior de su hermana botando sangre de su boca y la nariz a la vez –bueno, me retiro para la inspección- proclamo Sohara saliendo del lugar donde Seiya salía de la cama un tanto anémico –tu y yo tenemos que hablar sobre esto… Ikaros- hablo Seiya nervioso por el comportamiento de su hermana, luego verifico el lugar hallando unos guantes y un micrófono, usándolos no sintió nada diferente –(que se supone que deba hacer con esto)- pensó detenidamente Seiya hasta escuchar una voz en su oído –tu misión es esta, deberás calcular y maximizar la frecuencia del grito de cada chica que entre, para eso te sincronizaras con Ikaros en la parte del tacto, buena suerte- pronuncio una voz gruesa que Seiya juraría haberla escuchado en alguna parte –tendrás que darme una buena razón para que haga esto- contesto el castaño bostezando hasta oír unas palabras que le otorgaron las mismas fuerzas que en aquella vez que lucho en la guerra de las 12 casas –Ikaros, hay que ponernos en marcha, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer- menciono este donde Ikaros rápidamente se puso su bata y dejo entrar a la primera chica, Seiya estaba por actuar hasta que oyó unas instrucciones desde la radio en su oído –bien, lo que tendrás que hacer será…- mas solo fue interrumpido –no se preocupen, me encargare de todo, solo observen- indico Seiya muy confiado cortando la transmisión para empezar con el trabajo –buenos días, vengo para el examen medic… - en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica que había entrado sintió un viento que prácticamente le recorrió el cuerpo entero terminando con la ropa rasgada, por supuesto que se oyó los gritos de la muchacha –genial, fueron 70 decibeles- concluyo el castaño anotando en la agenda que Tomoki le había dejado –hermano, creo que deberíamos detenernos- comento la peli rosa señalando su escote donde la carta brillaba –cierto, se me había olvidado preguntarte para qué era eso- indico el castaño con curiosidad mirando como los senos de Ikaros aumentaron de tamaño de un solo golpe mientras que la camisa de Ikaros resaltaba sus pezones ajustados -¿pero que… como… cuando… porque…?- se preguntaba Seiya en su cabeza sin poder de dejar ver los pechos de su hermana que solo alcanzaba a cubrirse con sus manos sus enormes senos –supongo que viste lo que pasara si no haces exactamente lo que yo digo… Seiya- en ese instante el castaño recordó claramente esa voz – ¿Lucy? Esto es obra tuya- pregunto hacia la albina –bien captado, todo esto forma parte de mi plan, use a Tomoki para llamar tu atención; y a Sugata para mantener ocupado a Mikako, solo diré que tienes menos de 15 minutos para terminar lo que empezaste si no quieres que Ikaros empiece a excitarte cada día de tu vida con sus generosos pechos que puedo ver desde aquí, para estos momento Tomoki debe haber sido atrapado por las chicas de primer año, Sugata solo durara unos momentos más, ha por cierto, Ikaros no lleva sostén… cambio y fuera- susurro Lucy cerrando la transmisión encabronando a Seiya que rompió la radio de su oído –solo 15 minutos para salvar a Ikaros, esto no podría ponerse mejor- hablo Seiya con sarcasmo –ehhhhhh Seiya… mis senos… están- tartamudeo Ikaros viendo como dos botones de su blusa reventaron hacia la ventana que la rompieron al instante –hagamos esto rápido, de lo contrario tus…- miro Seiya nerviosamente aquellas sandias de su pequeña hermana que amenazaban con reventar el sostén mientras que esta intentaba sostenerlos con ambas manos –no sientas vergüenza hermano, después de todo, tú ya las conoces- hablo la peli rosa mirando hacia otro lado intentando disimular su rubor, por otra parte Seiya azotaba su cabeza con una bandeja de metal intentando controlarse y no salir de ahí –la siguiente por favor… - menciono Seiya tapándose la boca al instante y escondiéndose detrás de unas cortinas justo antes de que Sohara entrara –Ikaros ¿estás bien? Estoy segura que escuche la voz de un hombre repugnant… - grito con euforia una Sohara con escopeta en mano quedando en trance al ver el pecho de su amiga –de vio ser tu imaginación, como vez estoy sola- contesto Ikaros calmadamente hasta sentir como Sohara le apretaba uno de sus bultos con suma delicadeza –me lo suponía, son naturales pero cómo es posible eso…- murmuraba la castaña analizando la situación con su vista pegada hacia los pechos –esto, mi rostro está aquí, pero ya que estas aquí te tomare tu examen médico- indico tranquilamente siguiendo con el procedimiento hasta que de un sobre salto Ikaros asalto los pechos de Sohara donde Seiya aprovecho el Bug para medir los decibeles que alcanzaron los 100 exactos –(genial, al menos la más peligrosa se retirara, solo faltaría lidiar con Mikako)- pensó Seiya detenidamente esperando que Sohara saliese de ahí pero… -Ikaros, esto no es normal en ti, acaso es uno de esos juegos de Tomoki y Seiya- decía la castaña rebuscando el cuarto de pies a cabezas pero no encontraba nada ¿la razón? Seiya estaba apenas sosteniéndose con sus uñas en el techo intentando no caer, prácticamente estaba sobre la cabeza de Sohara – (si esto continua…)- pensó el castaño sudando una gota que cayó a unos milímetros de su amiga que volteaba su rostro poco a poco hacia el techo donde Seiya ya estaba escribiendo su carta de suicidio, sin embargo, Sohara fue interrumpida al sentir como algo como un botón de camisa le dio en la cabeza dándose cuenta que provenía de la blusa de Ikaros –no fue mi intención- pidió disculpas agachando la cabeza, Sohara solo se sobaba la cabeza pero no podía evitar mirar los enormes pechos de Ikaros para luego mirar los suyos comparándolos en el proceso –(que está pasando, hace unos días teníamos el mismo tamaño, espera, no debería estar molesta, las mías están perfectas tal y como están, no necesito tenerlas más grandes… redondas… erectas… suaves… carnosas… voluminosas…)- pensaba detenidamente con sus parpados abiertos de par en par hacia Ikaros que solo tenía un tic en el ojo por lo que la saco con un poco de esfuerzo por la mirada celosa de amiga –hermano, tenemos un problema…- indico la peli rosa sintiendo como sus pechos volvieron a crecer reventando la camisa dejando expuesto sus pezones –sabía que este día legaría…- decreto Seiya con bisturí en mano apuntando a sus ojos tranquilamente –no hagas eso hermano, todavía quedan 5 minutos- señalo Ikaros nerviosamente hacia el reloj agitando los brazos desesperadamente –tienes razón, las chicas de primer y segundo año están completas, tus senos deberían de parar de crecer no es así- indico el castaño victoriosamente esperando que Ikaros volviera a la normalidad aunque nada ocurría –que no se suponía que algo debería ocurrir- decía este apretado con sus dedos uno de los pechos de Ikaros quien solo gimió un poco hasta que Seiya tuvo una idea que se le vino a la mente como una bala perforando tu cráneo –no puede ser… acaso ella… imposible… intentarlo sería como un suicidio- murmuraba Seiya jalándose los cabellos con desesperación –hermano acaso Lucy…- decía esta hasta que ambos escucharan unos golpes provenientes de la puerta –Mikako- hablaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo donde se seguía escuchando los golpes de la puerta –tenemos que regresar en el tiempo y arreglar las cosas- menciono Seiya con los pelos de punta –hermano, eso es un armario- recrimino Ikaros intentando calmarlo –Seiya, sé que estás ahí, abre si no quieres morir lentamente- grito una muy feliz Sohara con motosierra en mano –es el fin, de todas las formas de morir, siempre me imagine morir en la línea del frente, tal vez quemado o devorado pero esto… - susurraba Seiya en un rincón agachado sin esperanza alguna hasta ver como la puerta fue golpeada con una puerta donde el segundo golpe revelo el filo de un hacha que rajo la puerta abriendo una fisura –¿Seiya?- tarareaba una sonriente peli morada siguiendo con los golpes mientras que Ikaros empezaba a martillar la puerta como pudiese –bueno fue un placer, recuérdenme como un héroe- dedico el castaño encima de una mesa con una soga en el cuello –tú y tus tendencias suicidas- contesto la peli rosa cortando la soga pero cayó al suelo irremediablemente tras sentir como sus senos adquirieron tamaño donde miro el reloj donde faltaba menos de dos minutos y al mismo tiempo Sohara y las demás entraron con fuerza bruta –donde está el bastardo- hablo una muy cabreada Sohara siendo sujetada por una correa de Mikako –no parece que haiga alguien por aquí- comento Nimph quien entraba como si nada con su dulce en la mano –a veces las apariencias engañan ¿no es así… caballero?- analizo Mikako abriendo las cortinas de al lado. Después de todo no era lo que esperaban –Alpha ¿Qué haces aquí? Nosotras no podemos enfermarnos- decía Nimph mientras que todos se fijaban en el gran bulto que estaba debajo la manta en el pecho de Ikaros –será acaso que lo tienes escondido ahí dentro- proclamo Sohara intentando ver lo que escondía la peli rosa pero esta la evito –estoy desnuda, al parecer mis senos no han parado de crecer desde esta mañana así que pensé en venir a descansar aquí pero como mi ropa me ajustaba decidí quitármela- menciono Ikaros sudando un poco por la mentira ante la mirada de todas que solo la miraban muy perplejas –(parece ser que no soné muy convincente, esto pinta mal)- pensó muy perpleja empezando a respirar con dificultad ¿Por qué? Bueno, al parecer Seiya se encontraba demasiado paranoico por lo que sin querer se aferraba lo más que podía a los pechos de Ikaros bajo las sabanas mientras que so rostro se hundía en aquellos ardientes melones inconscientemente –supongo que escapo, será mejor revisar los alrededores, no debe estar muy lejos- analizo Sohara retirándose con todas mientras que Nimph la miraba con una mirada penetrante dando la vuelta ante una peli rosa que estaba más aliviada pero de un momento a otro un gemido se le escapo donde rápidamente Nimph se dio la vuelta -¿sucede algo Ikaros? No te ves muy bien- comento esta con una risilla fingida -¿Qué dices? Estoy perfectamente bien, solo es un poco de fiebre- contesto como si nada metiendo sus brazos bajo la sabana intentando agarrar lo que la había hecho gemir de esa forma descubriendo que era su hermano que sin querer le había agarrado sus pezones y había empezado a dar un ataque de pánico donde temblaba sin remedio alguno actuando como un vibrador para el cuerpo de su hermana que solo alcanzaba a arañar las sabanas y morderse el labio inferior en una desesperada pelea por disminuir el placer –con que esas tenemos he. Bien, Astrea, ben y vigila a Alpha en lo que buscamos a Seiya por el pueblo- ordeno Nimph chasqueando los dedos donde Astrea entro por la ventana posicionándose como soldado –no se preocupe, me encargare del resto- afirmo una rubia muy feliz de hacer el trabajo, después de todo le habían prometido darles dulces gratis para ella misma –si se encuentra tan enferma, no podrá pararse de la cama en un buen tiempo ¿verdad Ikaros?- opino una alegre Nimph que se retiraba satisfecha de haber castigado a Alpha como se debe –nee Ikaros, has visto al maestro, lo he estado buscando todo el día per parece no estar por el pueblo- anuncio esta sin darse cuenta de la situación de Ikaros –perdóname… no lo… lo… he visto- decía Ikaros mientras tartamudeaba debido al placer que sentía en sus pechos mirando hacia el cielo rogando que su hermano se detenga ante una ingenua Astrea que se le hacía extraño el comportamiento de su amiga -¿te encuentras bien? Pareces tener mucha hambre- opino Astrea infantilmente observando como la Ikaros jadeaba sin parar en la cama aferrándose a las sabanas mientras que su mirada se perdía en el techo al compás que su lengua jugueteaba hacia a fuera desvergonzadamente –y pensar que estabas grave, pero mira lo que te traje, esto te recompondrá en un instante, fue un pequeño regalo de unas campesinas por ayudarlas con la cosecha- hablo Astrea mostrándole unas cuantas botellas de zake dulce donde sin más vertió el contenido directamente en la boca abierta de Ikaros que sin pensarlo empezó a ingerir todo el líquido de la botella –tendrás que disculparme, no traje vasos así que no vi otra forma de dártelo- concluyo Astrea notando como Ikaros se había tomado casi toda la botella –valla que tenías sed, mira que dejar seca la botella aunque pareces querer más…- decía Astrea notando como Ikaros no paraba de moverse con su cuerpo hirviendo –para por favor… estoy a punto de…- Ikaros no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir como nuevamente Astrea le inserto el pico de la botella vertiendo todo el alcohol dentro de ella –si no te conociera diría que en tu boca cabe espacio para más así que hasta el fondo- proclamo Astrea muy entusiasmada vertiendo dos botellas a la vez en la boca de Ikaros que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par sintiendo como se ahogaba –(es inútil, ya no puedo soportarlo, mi cuerpo va a… pensó rápidamente la peli rosa donde sin querer su cuerpo dio una fuerte contracción donde arqueo su espalda llegando al orgasmo mientras el zake se desbordaba por su nariz al no poder tragarlo todo sintiendo como sus fluidos salían sin reparo alguno de su entre pierna ante una incrédula Astrea que no entendía lo que pasaba –pero que… - atino a decir la rubia levantando la sabana para ayudar a Ikaros pero… hubo otra sorpresa

Solo había un silencio incomodo, ni más ni menos, Astrea solo intentaba procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo: una Ikaros sonriente completamente desnuda mientras un líquido lechoso se escurría entre sus piernas y un Seiya que despertaba poco a poco sintiéndose un tanto pegajoso notando la presencia de su alumna –maestro, que hacia ahí abajo- hablo una aterrada rubia señalando con mucha vergüenza –no entiendo, yo estaba… estaba…- y como balde frío vio el reloj donde indicaba que había perdido los 15 minutos para salvar a Ikaros donde giro lentamente su cuerpo para verla como estaba –tenemos un problema, uno grande- comento Seiya viendo el estado de su hermana quien se hallaba temblando con una gran sonrisa pervertida mientras que sus senos estaban firmes y erectos –bueno, se hizo lo que se pudo- opino Astrea intentando escabullirse más solo sintió una mano apretándole el cráneo –dime ese zake es tuyo Astrea- reprendió Seiya un tanto cabreado al poder percibir el olor alcohol en su hermana –bueno tal vez yo por accidente…- sin más que decir sintió como su cabeza estaba a punto de reventar –lo siento mucho, me emocione y pensé que sería buena idea, por favor perdóneme maestro- rogo la rubia en forma chibi y justo antes que Seiya cometiese una tontería, la pequeña radio en el oído de Seiya sonó –vaya, así que has fallado, solo te faltaba revisar a una chica y mira lo que paso- decía una voz misteriosa ante un atónito Seiya que no contesto –que paso, acaso el gato te comió la lengua, si esperabas hallar a esa albina, ella está muy ocupado para atenderte. Pero bueno, iré al grano, ya que fracasaste al salvar a tu hermanita te daré otra oportunidad- indico la desconocida mientras que Seiya solo intentaba recordar esa voz más fue en vano –pero esta oportunidad vendrá con un nuevo problema, si te fijas bien en el cuerpo de tu hermana notaras que su pecho ya alcanzo su límite por lo que a continuación…- el castaño estaba tan atento a las palabras que no se percató cuando su alumna le tocaba el hombro –maestro, tiene que ver esto- señalo Astrea hacia donde Ikaros –esto es una broma verdad- comento Seiya con sarcasmo observando como todos los atributos de Ikaros aumentaron de tamaño –lo único que tendrás que hacer será… acostarte con ella, simple no, si para el anochecer no has hecho nada los cambios serán permanentes- ahí fue cuando la pequeña radio hizo explosión –hay alguna manera de remediar esto maestro- pidió Astrea un tanto suplicante –la hay, pero créeme, no quedras ver esto- hablo un nervioso Seiya que no paraba de temblar –(tranquilo, lo hice una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo)- pensaba el castaño sin darse cuenta que su amiguito se había parado –maestro, tiene algo en los pantalones, parece ser grave- comento Astrea con curiosidad intentando ayudar más solo recibió un chichón en la cabeza –no toques las cosas precisables de un hombre, en especial cuando estas estén en erupción- reprendió Seiya con una vena marcada en su frente –yo solo quería ayudar pero usted siempre me golpea- señalo la rubia sobándose su cabeza con un mohín –claro que te merecías ese golpe, las niñas como tú no deberían andar por ahí tocando las bolas del Dragón- anuncio el castaño riendo victorioso –por supuesto que no soy una niña, soy lo suficientemente adulta como para diferenciar que son las bolas del Dragón- contesto esta con un tic en el ojo chocando su frente con su maestro en señal de pelea –aunque tengas ese cuerpo envidiable, no sirve de nada si eres tu quien lo controla, las mocosas deberían aprender su lugar- hablo este arrebatándole a Astrea su sujetador del pecho exponiéndolos al aire libre donde está por instinto alcanzo a cubrírselos –lo vez niña, regresa a casa, prometo que llevare galletas si te comportas bien pero ahora el ADULTO debe solucionar un problema- confirmo Seiya nerviosamente esperando que su alumna se fuese para que no lo viese ejecutar a aquellas acciones tan lujuriosas pero en lugar de eso sintió como su ropa se desgarro al sentir como las uñas de Astrea habían crecido un poco –sigues creyendo que solo soy una niña, te demostrare que yo sola puedo salvar a Ikaros sin ninguna ayuda- proclamo una muy hiperactiva Delta que cruzaba sus brazos balanceando sus senos ante un nervioso castaño que considero la idea de sacarse los ojos notando la sonrisa ganadora de su alumna mofándose de el –ni creas que has ganado, podre perder la batalla pero nunca la guerra- desafío Seiya al abalanzarse sobre Ikaros masajeándoles los pechos ante una incrédula Astrea que se impactó por tal acto quedando fría –esto es lo que hacen los adultos niña, si buscas la salida hacia tu jardín, se encuentra al fondo a la derecha- menciono Seiya totalmente triunfante viendo como Astrea no podía moverse pero en lugar de eso vio como esta empezaba a desvestirse con un poco de torpeza dejando en shock a Seiya que no apartaba su vista de los movimientos de la rubia -(pero que rayos, esto va de mal en peor, si seguimos de seguro algo malo sucederá, y cuando digo algo malo me refiero a que Sohara me castrara con una navaja al corromper a Astrea)- pensaba deliberadamente mientras que sin darse cuenta Astrea se encontraba completamente desnuda frente a él con un sonrojo y timidez que a la vista de Seiya la hicieron ver… ¿linda? –No creas que me dejaras atrás, yo también soy adulta- respondió una intranquila rubia que también se aventó al cuerpo de Ikaros imitando los movimientos de Seiya sobre aquellos pechos –veamos quien resuelve el problema primero- indico Seiya lamiendo los senos de Ikaros con delicadeza mirando de reojo como Astrea lo hacía al mismo tiempo con el otro pecho –si imitarme quieres, correr debes- pronuncio Seiya con total confianza exhibiendo su miembro mientras que por adentro lloraba en posición fetal por hacer esos actos, por otro lado Astrea no podía quitar la mirada de esa cosa que se balanceaba descaradamente frente a su cara, ella lo había visto una vez pero aun así seguía con aquella impresión quedando derrotada, mientras que Seiya solo rogaba en su interior para que eso terminase de una buena vez, no fue hasta que sintió como algo le agarraba su entre pierna –acaso tu… lo hiciste- tartamudeó Seiya con cierto deje de nerviosismo observando como Astrea sujetaba su miembro con fuerza –esto no acaba hasta que yo diga que se acabe- parloteo Delta elaborando movimientos con sus manos haciendo que Seiya se fuese hacia atrás por las sensaciones que sentía -¿Dónde quedo tu determinación… maestro?- pregunto una Astrea vencedora, sin embargo… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Seiya agarro la cadena del cuello de su hermana y la unió a la de Astrea quien se sorprendió al ver eso por primera vez, el castaño no se quedó ahí pues la sujeto de la cintura y la coloco boca abajo encima de su hermana tendida en la cama –como lo hiciste, si mi cadena estaba atado a tu braz…- sin poder terminar su oración, Astrea noto como Seiya manipulaba su cadena junto con la de Ikaros –no te sorprendas, mi amigo Shun me enseño a dominar lo básico sobre controlar estas cosas, por lo que yo me preocuparía más por ti- comento Seiya un tanto desafiante mostrando su miembro viril empezando a sobarlo con la parte intima de Astrea e Ikaros –todavía puedes retirarte, solo debes admitir que…- decía Seiya sintiendo un leve sonrojo al ver como Astrea le invitaba a entrar en ella mientras habría las piernas hacia el castaño –es… mi… pri… primera vez… maestro- susurro Astrea dejando en estado crítico a Seiya quien por la desesperación y la falta de voluntad se tumbó hacia adelante insertando a una de las angeloides –Astrea, lo siento, no lo quise hacer, yo…- tartamudeaba intentando buscar una excusa decente pero esta la veía confundida –¿maestro?- pregunto inocentemente Astrea observando como Ikaros dio un ligero gemido al sentir el miembro de Seiya dentro suyo –creo que… no le atine- comento Seiya un tanto nervioso para sentir un golpe en la mejilla –tonto maestro, ni eso puedes hacer bien, solo métamela y ya- pidió Astrea un tanto suplicante mientras que Seiya un tanto encabronado por el golpe decidió enseñarle una lección –si tanto quieres que te den, tendrás que esperar tu turno- demando Seiya empezando a agarrar los pechos a su alumna que y sin más que decir Seiya empezó a embestir a la peli rosa que solo gritaba de alegría mientras Astrea solo sentía pequeños espasmos en sus pezones, sentía como sus fuerzas se iban poco a poco –aun no acabo- declaro Seiya introduciendo sus dedos en la parte intima de Astrea jugando en su interior –(así que esto es lo que siente Ikaros, se siente muy bien)- pensaba la rubia divisando como Ikaros disfrutaba que Seiya la penetrase al punto que esta tuviese los parpados en blanco –solo di que lo quieres y te lo daré- susurro Seiya notando la desesperación de su alumna por sentir lo mismo que Ikaros pero esta simplemente aparto la mirada con un gran sonrojo dando a entender que no iba a ceder –no digas que no te lo advertí- menciono Seiya acomodando a Ikaros y Astrea en 69 donde el castaño apreciaba en primera fila a las dos hermosas chicas –todavía no es tarde para retirarse- declaro Seiya muy confiado sin mencionar que Astrea solo sudaba sin parar, pero de pronto sintió algo muy pegajoso en su entre pierna –maestro, basta yo…- decía la rubia al compás que se cercioraba que era Ikaros quien jugueteaba con ella al estar en aquella posición –hermana, no dejare que tu sola te diviertas- añadió el castaño uniéndose a la fiesta donde ambos empezaron a juguetear con el cuerpo de Astrea que no podía hacer nada.

Mientras Ikaros lamia la virginidad de Astrea, Seiya se encargaba de masajear los glúteos llegando a zonas que no sabía que existían dándose cuenta que esta era la primera vez de su discípula –Astrea ¿quieres continuar con esto… no me opondré si no quieres… hacerlo conmigo- pidió el castaño bajando la cabeza pero en lugar de eso sintió como las piernas de la rubia se entrelazaron en su espalda –ya se lo dije ¿no? Si es usted, no me importaría que me violara- contesto está muy alegre recordando cuando casi lo hicieron en el santuario después de aquella pelea en el pueblo. Seguidamente Seiya empezó a introducir su miembro dentro de Astrea que solo rechinaba con los dientes intentando aguantar el dolor de perder la virginidad –tranquila, solo dolerá un poco- indico Ikaros quien atrapo los labios de Astrea besándola lo más profundo que podía donde Astrea solo dejaba salir gemidos y un pequeño grito agudo al sentirse llena y ver como una delgada línea roja salía de su entre pierna –al menos ya paso lo peor- declaro Astrea un tanto llorosa sin ver como Seiya empezaba a moverse aumentando la velocidad con forme pasaba el tiempo embistiendo con más fuerza al punto en que Astrea se quebrase y gimiese sin vergüenza alguna –se ve tan linda cuando esta así- comento el castaño dando un gran empujón viniéndose en la rubia que solo arqueo su espalda al sentir todo ese líquido dentro de ella –no te olvides de mí- añadió Ikaros abriendo las piernas junto con Astrea por lo que Seiya no sabía cuál elegir –agradezco tu oferta, por eso la tomare- anuncio este sentando en su regazo a Ikaros quien solo se mordió los labios esperando ser llenada, mas nunca espero que le diesen por el otro lado donde pego un grito fuerte pero rápidamente lo silencio al rechinar los dientes con fuerza mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios con su saliva que se desbordaba de su boca –Astrea, Ikaros necesita tu ayuda para sentirse mejor- aclaro el mientras empezaba a moverse poco a poco dentro de su trasero –sácala, sácala es demasiado grande, no entrara- gruño Ikaros con algunas lágrimas pero con su sonrisa pervertida aún vigente sintiendo como se iba quebrando desde atrás –que raro, tu dices no pero tu cuerpo dice si- respondió Seiya insertando por completo su miembro dentro de su hermana que abrió las piernas en señal de espasmos musculares y en menos de un segundo Astrea había metido su cabeza entre las piernas de Ikaros –es mi turno- decreto está empezando a lamer la entrada de la peli rosa que se perdía en el placer pero todo eso cambio cuando su hermano decidió pararse, fue ahí cuando Ikaros sintió como golpeaban sus entrañas pues apenas si tocaba el suelo con las puntas de sus pies como la última vez, por otro lado Astrea no dejaba de jugar con los fluidos de ambos hermanos –me pregunto a que sabrán- hablo esta para si misma tomando un poco con sus dedos pudiendo afirmar que se trataba de algo dulce como la miel o la azúcar por lo que empezó a chupar con cuidado la parte donde Seiya penetraba a Ikaros logrando que la peli rosa alcance el clímax y esta ocupase su lugar siendo perforada por su entre pierna para ser levantada y puesta contra la pared mientras Astrea tenía insertada sus uñas en la espalda de su maestro y este hundía su rostro en el pecho de esta –se nota cansado- declaro la rubia respirando con dificultad viendo como Seiya lucia igual que ella –bromeas, puedo seguir toda la noche- contesto este entre risas donde Astrea se le unió pero… en menos de un segundo Seiya aprisiono los labios carnosos de Astrea dejándola sin aliento –te quiero- fue lo único que dijo el castaño desviando la mirada hacia otro lado con un gran sonrojo bajando los brazos, Astrea siempre lo había visto como un modelo del guerrero que ella quería ser en un futuro, un hombre con una fuerza extraordinaria capaz de sobrevivir a las más peligrosas batallas y salir airoso de ellas pero justo ahí… ahí mismo se encontraba ese hombre desarmado frente a ella diciéndole que la ama, acaso su maestro se había mostrado ¿débil? Ante ella, el castaño por otro lado movido por el silencio pensó que Astrea se burlaría de el mas solo recibió un abrazo –gracias… de verdad, yo también lo amo- contesto esta entre lágrimas al sentir como los brazos del peli café también la envolvían –todavía tenemos tiempo hasta que Ikaros despierte, te parece si…- decía Seiya bajando sus brazos y manos tocando y masajeando el trasero de Astrea que sin quedarse atrás hizo lo mismo –ahora empieza el juego de verdad- concluyo está aventándose sobre su maestro que de un solo movimiento la inserto pero para ella ya no había dolor, solo placer mientras hacia un "va y ven" sentada donde Seiya veía como los senos de ella lo metían en trance por lo que decidió llevarse uno a la boca pudiendo saborearlo con gusto –me vengo… maestro- indico está felizmente sentándose con fuerza con su lengua hacia afuera donde Seiya la retiro con calma viendo que Astrea se había corrido un montón –me pregunto si tú también…- decía Seiya empezando a ordeñar a la rubia que solo se dobló hacia atrás al sentir las manos de Seiya pellizcar sus pezones –no saldrá nada, tal vez con Ikaros si pero conmigo no- declaro esta ahogándose en el placer hasta que sintió como algo se escurría en su pecho ¿de verdad estaba lactando leche de su pecho? Se preguntaba Astrea al sentir como Seiya se amamantaba de ella pero decidió olvidarlo al sentir lo bien que se sentía, sin embargo vieron como Ikaros se levantaba poco a poco mientras ambos seguían en su juego, ella los veía y decidió unírseles –espero no estés cansado… hermano- canturreo está sentando al peli café en la mesa donde Astrea e Ikaros divisaron su miembro viril empezando a frotar sus pechos con el miembro de Seiya que solo gruñía de lo bien que lo hacían, incluso utilizaron la lengua estando a la par –puede que tus pechos sean más grandes, pero eso no quita que los míos sean mejores- señalo Astrea tragando en seco todo el pene de Seiya que sin querer agarro la cabeza de Astrea para introducirla hacia el fondo donde está casi se ahoga –yo también- dedico Ikaros empezando a lamer lo que Astrea no podía llegar a alcanzar mientras que Seiya sentía que estaba en el cielo al verlas pelear por ver quien lo hacía sentirse mejor –chicas, me correré así que por favor…- pidió Seiya débilmente pero ambas angeloides intensificaron sus movimientos para que el peli café soltase todo encima de ellas cubriéndolas por completo –es tan dulce y pegajoso- comentaron ambas al unísono notando como su Cariño quería escabullirse –donde crees que vas, recién se acaba de poner de noche- indico Astrea lanzándose y cayendo en el rostro de Seiya que veía los mechones rubios de Astrea todo envuelto en aquella sustancia lechosa para posteriormente sentir como su hermana se sentaba en su miembro con fuerza –hermano… espero todos seamos felices- anuncio Ikaros gentilmente ante un pálido Seiya rendido –por supuesto que seremos felices… ustedes siempre serán felices- lo último Seiya lo susurro pero un sentón de su hermana lo devolvió a la realidad –les advierto que no podrán pararse en unos días- indico Seiya hacia ellas que solo rieron –te dejaremos más seco que un tronco- contestaron estas dando así por empezado una larga noche de pasión hasta la mañana sin darse cuenta que otra persona los observaba desde un árbol –parece que tendré más hermanitos, no es así… Lucy- atino una pequeña vestida de monja –si no hubiéramos hecho esto, Seiya jamás hubiera abierto su corazón, puede que se fuerte pero cuando se trata de mujeres es un novato- declaro la albina tranquilamente fumando un cigarrillo –mama, fumar es malo para tu salud- dedico Chaos con un mohín –tranquila, déjame disfrutar la noche un poco mas- replico esta gentilmente mirando hacia la luna por breves segundo se tiño de rojo –parece que algo muy grande sucederá… pronto- menciono Lucy con un dejo de nervios restándole importancia al asunto


	22. DEMENTES SIN CAUSA

DEMENTES SIN CAUSA

Sol en las alturas, la brisa salina rozando las mejillas de todos, el acaudalado golpe de las olas con las rocas y ese molesto pervertido yendo por cada chica que pasaba en traje de baño, todo era tal y como lo había previsto el Castaño, al parecer había accedido ir a la playa acompañando al grupo entero aun con el cansancio después de los trabajos que tuvo que presentar el otro día para la mayoría de sus maestros –hey, no vayas a hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas- advirtió Seiya sin apartar la vista del cielo mientras que Tomoki se la pasaba viendo con binoculares los bikinis de las chicas a lo lejos –tranquilo, esta es mi tarea de campo para la próxima así que no habrá problemas…- sin poder hablar, sintió como una patada se concentraba en sus Kintamas dejándolo en el suelo con los ojos de borrego a medio morir –a este paso lo dejaras estéril- opino Seiya arrastrándose hacia la playa con una profunda flojera y ojos de pez muertos fijándose en como todos venían por detrás de Sohara que ahorcaba a su amigo como si de un animal se tratase –por tu aspecto puedo decir que la pasaste muy mal estos últimos días- indico Shiryu viendo el estado de su compañero de armas –tal vez fue muy difícil los exámenes de esta semana, recuerdo que los profesores se ponían muy estrictos por estas temporadas- opino Hiyori un tanto avergonzada de tener que usar ropas tan obscenas en presencia del Dragón que solo alcanzaba a cubrir sus pechos torpemente mirando a otro lado –no es por hacer escandalo pero… su sandia acaba de desaparecer- hablo Nimph señalando a Ikaros que buscaba con urgencia aquel objeto redondo color verde –ella perdió su sandia, Mikako desapareció sin decir nada, Sohara esta encabronada con Tomoki, Hyoga está trabajando en aquel puesto de helado con su nueva amiga Harpy, Shun está de Salva vidas mientras que su compañera de trabajo está intentando ahogar a todas las chicas que se les acerquen y el gruñón de Ikki muy sobre protector con aquella niña. Definitivamente esto apesta- reclamo Seiya parándose como pudo y echando carrera temiendo estar envuelto en alguna locura, la verdad no estaba de humor para lidiar con los caprichos de nadie, pero eso solo duro hasta recibir un tiro en su cabeza, cortesía de Mikako que a la distancia sonreía muy coqueta junto con Sugata que apuntaba en su libreta "resistencia a balas de 19 mm"

La gente solo acudió a socorrerlo mirando como el cuerpo del joven permanecía en la arena y se levantaba un poco pesado –esta cosa sabe igual de horrible que las sobras de la cafetería- menciono Seiya escupiendo la bala mirando para atrás como un montón de gente se reunía en un pequeño puesto, lo que significaba peligro y antes de dar un paso –pero que…- sintiendo un golpe en su estómago que lo tumbo por completo y con la enorme flojera de levantarse solo alcanzo a ver que se trataba de Lucy, Astea y Chaos que vestían muy provocativas inclusive su hija al estar en forma adulta –por el amor de Dios, no tienen algo mejor que hacer- dirigió siendo arrastrado por la arena con unas cadenas –vamos maestro, será divertido solo mire cuanta gente nos está viendo- comento Astrea viendo al público que los miraba con lujuria en especial los hombres –créanme, es muy mala idea- proclamo el castaño sin mucho interés pues le preocupaba más los hombres que los miraban que las verdugos que lo jalaban como si de su propiedad se tratase hasta que Lucy dejo soltar un poco de su instinto asesino reprimiendo a todos los presentes siguiendo con su camino –¿Qué opinas de mi nuevo conjunto querido?- pregunto la albina posando para su hijo que solo se paró y mordió una toalla para cubrir a su madre y asentir –por favor… no llames la atención- hablo hacia Lucy que abrazo al castaño sin pudor alguno colocándole uno de sus pezones en la boca -¿estas celoso que tu madre sea vista por otros hombres o acaso… - susurraba está notando como Seiya se limitaba a señalar a la policía que actuaría si corrompía la moral de la playa –como sea, tenemos que ir rápido- propuso Astrea nuevamente jalando de las cadenas mientras Lucy explicaba que no intentaba raptar a menores de edad –Chaos…- dijo este hacia su hija llamándole la atención que solo volteo para verlo –te ves… bonita- susurro Seiya mirando para otro lado con un leve sonrojo pero audible para la rubia que solo se quedó estática por la impresión –Chaos, apresúrate o no llegaremos- interrumpió Astrea muy entusiasta seguida de los demás que ya estaban envueltos en el concurso de "La olla misteriosa" –no lo hagan, nos engañaron para firmar un contrato con sangre- grito un histérico Tomoki que fue sedado por Mikako y su compañero del puesto Judas –eso lo resume todo, no pueden obligarme si no firmo ¿verdad?- afirmo Seiya sonriendo de manera perezosa pero… la risilla de Mikako lo detuvo –eso es cierto, pero ya que este contrato se firma con sangre y tu hermana ya lo hizo…- señalo hacia Ikaros que estaba en un delirio de la existencia misma de la vida y de su sandia –es tu deber como pariente cumplir con el trabajo que tu hermana no pudo- dedico está muy alegre dando las indicaciones a todos los participantes –entonces, esto consiste en comer cada ingrediente que haiga- menciono para si mismo cogiendo unos palillos chinos sin mucho interés acercándose al filo escuchando el pitillo de un silbato dando por comenzado el torneo –esto es increíble, Sugata Eishiro junto con Tomoki Sakuray están a la par y todos los demás lo están haciendo muy bien pero… parece que el participante Seiya no ha movido un solo dedo- comento uno de los jueces mientras el castaño solo jugaba con la sopa con los ojos perdidos –(podría estar durmiendo tranquilamente pero… en lugar de eso tengo que estar aquí)- pensó detenidamente hasta ver un número muy grande y su alegría creció al ver que podría acabar con esto pero… al parecer lo que había atrapado no era la gran cosa –que demonios se supone que estás haciendo- pregunto deliberadamente Seiya con unas venas marcando su frente ante la risa de su alumna –Tonto maestro, las presas no tienen nombr…- antes de poder terminar su frase Seiya la apretaba de las mejillas con una sola mano para luego aventarla por los aires poniéndose serio en la competencia –Si no puedo comerlo no sirve- repitió una y otra vez el castaño esperando hallar algo bueno antes que acabe el tiempo mientras que al otro lado Nimph solo encontraba cosas basuras y ya tenía apilada una montaña de basura de plástico de pervertidos –parece que las cosas no van para nada bien excepto para ellos dos- indico el castaño mirando fijamente a Tomoki y Sugata y sin querer, rozo un premio que valía 10.000 puntos, lo suficiente para quedar en buen puesto –esto es mío- confiadamente iba a por el premio hasta que el castaño se tipo con una no grata sorpresa –Sohara ¿acaso estas cocinando? Pregunto un feliz Seiya intentando no cavar su tumba notando como era cierta su afirmación observando como decena de comida se vertía sobre la olla como veneno –y ahora qué hago yo con esto…- decía un Seiya todo un manojo de nervios hasta ver a la vista a su alumna que también engullía todo lo que encontraba mientras la rubia se preguntaba porque su maestro la miraba tanto. Después de unos minutos el castaño se encontraba un poco más tranquilo –esto es increíble, la participante Astrea a sido descalificada, tal parece que mordió más de lo que podía masticar- comento uno de los jueces hacia la ambulancia que hacía que Astrea vomitase lo que sea que haya comido –maestro, esto no quedara as…- proclamo la angeloides pero sus nauseas por la comida que su maestro le aventó sin previo aviso la quemaban por dentro

-Supongo que este es mi limite, Sugata y Tomoki están a la par, Astrea les sigue de poco pero, en su estado no creo que pueda, bien es todo me rindo- dirigió Seiya hacia Mikako que estaba sentada junto a los jueces –yo que tu volvería al juego- reacciono esta de forma sádica sacando unos papeles sin mucha importancia pero para el castaño significaba su sentencia de muerte –Profesor, no quería por favor revidar estos documentos y trabajo de cierto alumno, estoy segura que le deberá muchas explicaciones- comento Mikako mientras Seiya se aventaba a la olla riendo como loco con las pupilas muy abiertas –aquí no hay nada, tampoco aquí, de cualquier modo empezare a comer todo- decía este muy nervioso y preocupado de que Mikako tenga a la mano sus trabajo y documentos de la escuela, si llegasen a verlo seguramente perdería sus vacaciones hasta que sin querer choco con algo –maldición, esta cosa quema- hablo este viendo la etiqueta que marcaba una cantidad exagerada de puntos pero lo suficiente para ganar –al menos todo esto terminara- decreto el castaño sacando el ingrediente secreto de la fórmula secreta pero al mismo instante devolviéndolo a su sitio estando pálido –que sucede, no querías acabar con esto de una buena vez, esta es tu oportunidad- señalo Mikako con un abanico señalándolo frente a todos que se amontonaron alrededor fijando su vista sobre Seiya quien solo respiraba rápido sintiendo que se sofocaba –maestro, que tiene ahí, puede sacarlo por favor- indico Astrea desde lejos riendo un poco macabra –no me digas que tu… de verdad lo hicistes- hablo un impactado maestro que veía a su alumna regocijarse por su desafortunado encuentro –¡hey todos! ¡Miren es Batman!- señalo Seiya hacia el cielo mientras aprovechaba la distracción y se lo lanzaba directo hacia Astrea que también había volteado recibiendo el impacto en su cabeza donde la sandía quedo destruida cubriendo por completo a la rubia que se quedó en Shock pues Ikaros estaba a su lado quien no decía nada mas solo la observaba en silencio –hey tú, atrápalo- grito la rubia desesperadamente lanzando los restos de la sandía hacia Lucy que solo recibió el impacto mientras se limpiaba la cara sin perder su sonrisa con los ojos cerrados mirando directamente hacia Ikaros que ahora estaba peor, se veía perfectamente como sus brazos estaban remarcadas por sus venas por la presión ejercida –Ustedes 4, tengan esto- pidió Lucy amablemente hacia el grupo de 4 jóvenes que no negaron el pedido a pesar de que uno lo aceptaba regañadientes –y que se supone que hagamos con esto- pregunto Hyoga un tanto pálido por presenciar un cosmos como el de la parca detrás suyo –lo más seguro es que debamos correr- analizo Shiryu sudando a ,ares –quien diría que acabaríamos así- comento Shun jugando en la arena sin que le importase nada –en ese caso, es matar o morir- recrimino Ikki cogiendo los pedazos restantes de la sandía para lanzárselos con fuerza hacia Tomoki que lo recibió de lleno en la boca, mientras este se levantaba se dio cuenta que su mandíbula estaba dislocada y para colmo la mitad de la sandía estaba en su boca y claro que lo que decía no se entendía mientras que todos los demás intentaban escabullirse para no ser ejecutadas por una cabreada Ikaros que tenía las uñas bien afiladas junto con un tic en el ojo manteniendo su sonrisa –(ustedes vienen conmigo)- balbuceo Tomoki aventándose sobre todos empezando una riña con patadas y golpes por doquier sin contar como la peli rosa se acercaba poco a poco –para que te desahogues- menciono Nimph entregándole un rayo láser gigante que lo cargaba en su espalda –de qué lado estas- pregunto un muy asustado castaño oyendo un grito atrás donde un comerciante gritaba que el nuevo cargamento de sandía había llegado y antes de que Seiya pudiese hablar Ikaros había disparado a diestra y siniestra contra todos que se hicieron a un lado, el peli café antes de que pudiese apartarse sintió como Tomoki se aferraba a su Short con fuerza –déjame tonto- hablo desesperado –ya es tarde, acéptalo- susurro Tomoki con una mirada desquiciada donde se oyó un gran estruendo por toda la playa junto con una gran cantidad de sandias masacradas dañando psicológicamente a Ikaros que miraba la lluvia de sandias tirada en la arena. Seiya solo habría los parpados perezosamente –acaso este es el cielo- dijo mientras a lo lejos todos los demás daban sus testimonios a la policía sobre lo sucedido excepto Tomoki que yacía tendido en el suelo con ropa quemada en su mano –Papi ¿estás bien? ¿No te paso nada malo?- pregunto Chaos tímidamente –claro, gracias a ti pude salvarme a último momento- proclamo Seiya haciendo memoria mirando fijamente a su hija que poseía un tono carmesí en sus mejillas pues estaba tirada encima del castaño –ya estoy bien, puedes dejarme parar- decía esté intentando removerla aunque sus manos fueron entrelazados por los dedos de Chaos quien hizo fuerza para aprisionar al castaño contra la pared –no puedes… todos… yo…- murmuraba la pequeña rubia sintiéndose muy avergonzada de lo que hacía –vaya ¿te has ejercitado? Casi no puedo sentir ni mis brazos. Por cierto, no sientes que hace más viento de lo que debería- comentó Seiya perezosamente intentando levantarse más solo fue silenciado por un sentón que le dio Chaos en sus partes donde este solo doblo su espalda por el impacto –Papi idiota… si nos ven… te verán…- dedico Chaos nerviosamente y un tanto enojada de que otras chicas pudiesen ver la vigorosidad de su padre, apenas si había aceptado compartirlo con sus madres aunque de un momento a otro Seiya dejo de forcejear donde su cara estaba en total pánico –Chaos, podrías apartarte, creo que mi ropa esta…- decía Seiya al compás que una de sus cejas involuntariamente se movía al notar la brisa marina por sus partes y el ver como su miembro expuesto hacia fricción con la virginidad de Chaos a pesar de la tela que la cubría, inclusive los pezones de esta se endurecieron al punto de sobre salir de su bikini dando a entender que ella estaba más caliente que su propio padre quien intentaba controlarse para no caer ante el pecado –Por el mismo Zeus, tenemos que salir lo más rápido de aquí- recrimino Seiya agarrando de los hombros a su hija e intentar salir de ahí pero Chaos nuevamente respondió dándole un sentón salvaje con sus nalgas que casi hace piedra al amiguito de Seiya si no fuera por la ruptura de los dedos del castaño que lo hizo voluntariamente al no querer tener una erección pero los problemas acababan de comenzar pues Hyoga y su compañera Harpy venían a por ellos –Seiya, deja de jugar y vamos que tus amigos te están esperando- decía el rubio ruso a lo lejos –no crees que ellos están actuando muy raro, jugar a los caballitos es para críos, lo mejor será ir por ellos- analizo la Harpy rubia yendo junto con Hyoga mientras que Seiya y Chaos se sobresaltaron al oír eso y en menos de un segundo Seiya agarro un cangrejo de improviso arrojándolo hacia los que venían pero estos lo esquivaron –no sé lo que intentas pero se acabaron los juegos- aclaro Hyoga un tanto enojado mientras una alocada chaos grito –fueron ellos, los dos rubios de aquí- señalo una dramática chaos por estar al borde de la locura por tal situación mientras ambos compañeros no sabían lo que pasaba hasta sentir una presencia enorme detrás suyos que los agarro de la cabeza fuertemente –deben saber que no es muy educado aventar cangrejos por la playa ¿verdad?- pregunto inocentemente una Lucy cabreada pero sin perder su sonrisa mientras un cangrejo sobresalía de su cabello y antes de que ambos pudiesen decir algo la albina los encajo en el suelo tan bruscamente que todo a su alrededor salió volando inclusive Seiya y Chaos quienes cayeron al mar completamente desnudos, no se supo nada de ellos por unas largas horas. Pasada la mañana y la tarde se presentó la noche donde Seiya pudo encontrar ropa nueva para él y Chaos aunque el problema era que ambos no tenían puesto ropa interior –lo mejor será reagruparnos con los demás- señalo Seiya actuando torpemente mientras Chaos solo jugueteaba con sus dedos mirando al suelo por lo que había sucedido hasta que ambos se detuvieron de golpe al presenciar como casi todo el pueblo estaba reunida en la playa como si de un fiesta se tratase, el castaño sabía que esto era problemas así que tomo de la mano a su hija para salir de ahí mas solo se encontraron con los demás –hermano ¿Dónde te habías metido todo el día?- pregunto preocupada por ambos que venían un poco agotados mientras que ambos se quedaron estáticos al recordar el día entero –Madre, veraz… papi y yo estábamos…- sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas el castaño tomo la palabra parándose en frente –nos enteramos de este festival y le prometí llevarla- hablo con un semblante distraído mientras se hurgaba la nariz –en buena hora maestro, el torneo está a punto de comenzar- decía una entusiasta Astrea golpeando el viento y hacia abdominales –la verdad nos vimos involucrados en esto- opino Nimph suspirando deliberadamente señalando al frente donde había un enorme cartel que decía "Gran torneo de pelea" –será mejor entrar y ganarse los asientos en primera fila- hablaron al unísono Tomoki y Sohara quienes se fueron rápidamente -¿torneo de pelea? Al menos puedo decir que Mikako se esforzó esta vez- declaro el castaño perezosamente siendo interrumpido por una presencia poderosa que venía de atrás –ciento arruinarte tu noche pero… quien será el ganador de este torneo seré yo- proclamo Ikki desafiante frente a Seiya quien solo percibía como el cosmos de su amigo había incrementado de manera brusca –él quiso decir que no serás el único quien se proclame vencedor- indico Shiryu llegando de la nada dando cara al Pegaso y el fénix –será interesante ¿Quién alzara el vuelo primero? Al parecer resolveremos lo que teníamos pendiente- añadió Hyoga seriamente saliendo de las sombras – ¿esto? podrían dejar el pasado atrás, están asustando a las demás- anuncio Shun sudando un poco por lo que podría pasar si todos decidiesen luchar en serio –en aquel entonces me venciste gracia a la ayuda de la armadura de Sagitario, eso no volverá a pasar- atino Ikki confiadamente hacia el castaño –lo mismo digo, no se repetirá lo que paso en Asgard Shiryu- amenazo Hyoga heladamente –si eso quieren, no me opondré- contesto el Dragón seriamente abriendo los ojos los cuales lo tenían cerrados –solo por seguridad entrare, los detendré si veo que se exceden- indico Shun tratando de tranquilizarlos a todos –Ikki, solo te advierto que esta vez soy un poco más fuerte- desafío Seiya mientras el terreno empezaba a temblar por ambos sujetos que solo se miraban fijamente hasta que fueron interrumpidas por la misma Lucy y Mikako –lo siento mucho pero este torneo no será de humanos- dedico esta sencillamente llamando la atención de los presentes –¿saben? Siempre han dicho que la angeloides más fuerte es Ikaros, claro que eso es cierto hasta cierto punto- decreto Lucy tranquilamente -¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Hyoga cruzándose de brazos esperando una respuesta –simplemente digo ¿Cuál será la angeloides mas fuerte? Tengo entendido que ustedes cuidan al menos una de ellas- decía la albina impactando a todos los presentes –entonces este será un torneo de angeloides- concluyo Shiryu donde Mikako asentía y se retiraba con Lucy dejando a todos un poco más tranquilos –nos veremos adentro- fue lo único que dijo Ikki retirándose en silencio a la par que cada uno seguía su camino dejando a Seiya y su familia –Seiya ¿Qué haremos? ¿Participaremos?- pregunto Nimph jalándole la ropa con un poco de interés –que pregunta es esa, por supuesto que lo haremos, venceremos a cada una de ellas o acaso no viste la rivalidad de nuestro maestro con ellos 4- indico Astrea apretando el puño impaciente por empezar –tengo entendido que las angeloides a su cuidado de ellos todavía no han estado en una situación de vida o muerte- dedico Ikaros tranquilamente –Mama tiene razón, esto será pan comido- añadió chaos volviendo a su forma base pensando que no tendría que esforzarse mucho esta noche –no los subestimen- fue lo único que dijo el castaño caminando para adentro. Una vez adentro se toparon con una gran multitud que los esperaba con ansias y lo mejor fue ver como las demás angeloides se habían presentado con su respectivo amo –así que vinieron, que no se les olvide lo que paso la última vez- señalo Astrea hacia las Harpy que ni se inmutaron –quizás en el pasado nos derrotaste pero hoy será distinto- contesto fríamente la Harpy rubia al lado de Hyoga mientras se mostraba el tablero con las asignaciones de cada pelea quedando así

· Nimph VS Amy

· Chaos VS Oregano

· Astrea VS Natassia

· Ikaros VS Hiyori

Todo el mundo estaba tan animado que empezó a derrochar dinero como si de agua se tratase, todo iba bien desde el punto de vista económico pues había apuestas y ventas de todo tipo –la primer pelea será entre Nimph contra Amy- anuncio Mikako hacia todos mientras que la peli celeste y Seiya no entendían quién era Amy hasta ver como Shun le daba ánimos hacia la Harpy peli verde –supongo que será mi debut con mi nuevo nombre- decía está entrando al ring que era muy amplio seguido de Nimph, ambas vestían sus trajes de angeloides –que no se te ocurra pensar que somos las mismas del pasado- menciono Amy caminando hacia Nimph tranquilamente –lo mismo digo- respondió está siguiéndole el paso mientras que poco a poco incrementaban la velocidad tomándose de las manos ambas ejerciendo fuerzas para ver quién era la que cedía primero, fuera del ring Shun y Seiya miraban seriamente la pelea aunque los espectadores solo podían ver una lucha demasiada tierna, a decir verdad sus forcejeos por ver quién era más fuerte era tan torpe que a la vista de todos era Kawai por así decirlo –dime Shun, cuando empezara a pelear en serio tu novia- demando Seiya tomando un refresco sin apartar a vista de la plataforma –se ve que a ti no podemos engañarte fácilmente, pero podrás verlo a su debido tiempo- decía este con una sonrisa al tiempo que en la pelea se empezó a sentir una leve corriente que iba creciendo poco a poco –¿impresionada? Me la enseño con solo pedírselo- señalo Amy hacia Shun que solo sonreía como de costumbre mientras Amy incrementaba la fuerza de su ataque inmovilizando poco a poco a Nimph –(me enviara fuera de la plataforma si no hago algo)- pensaba la peli celeste encajando sus dedos de la mano derecha mientras flexionaba las rodillas ligeramente para no salir volando –se terminó- fue lo único que dijo Shun observando como Amy creaba una tormenta que destruía todo a su paso pero Nimph aun resistía aunque no duraría si eso se prolongaba –no quiero ser entrometido pero… tu falda se levantó- comento Seiya a lo lejos, nadie lo escucho por estar ateto a la pelea pero Nimph lo oyó fuerte y claro sonrojándose al extremo pensando en todos esos pervertidos que la veían por la espalda que voltio hacia el castaño fulminándolo con la mirada –a mí ni me mires, yo no soy la que se pasa todas las mañanas comiendo papas fritas y no se mueve para nada- respondió Seiya con una risa infantil por la falta de entrenamiento de su amiga hasta sentir un golpe en la mejilla, cortesía de Nimph que traspaso todo el ring solo para masacrar al castaño quien solo pedía ayuda –dale con la silla- sugirió unas muchachas del publico pasándole un pedazo de fierro –podemos discuti…- sin importarle nada Nimph solo seguía golpeando a Seiya quien ya no se movía para nada –estúpido, me hicistes pasar toda esa vergüenza- rugía Nimph con espirales en los ojos y las mejillas coloradas notando como involuntariamente Seiya señalaba a su espalda por lo que esta volteo topándose con el mar quedándose por unos buenos momentos analizando la situación –todo este tiempo, el mar estaba a mi espalda- susurro Nimph riéndose un poco por la escenita volviendo hacia Seiya quien estaba inconsciente –nee ¿sigues vivo?- preguntaba esta nerviosamente picándole con él tuvo por todo el cuerpo del castaño que solo levanto el rostro escupiendo un diente –acaso los muertos pueden contestarte- respondió mientras se limpiaba el polvo escuchando como todo el público felicitaba a Shun y su amiga por haber vencido –una victoria es una victoria- repetía muy emocionada Amy con Shun a su lado que la felicitaba por su victoria pues Nimph se había salido de la plataforma y eso era una falta grave con expulsión –(no puedo creerlo, en tan solo un instante pudo moverse a la velocidad de la luz justo antes de salir volando por la corriente nebular, pocos son capaces de alcanzar esa velocidad casi como un caballero dorado, si hubiera querido podría haber contraatacado)- pensaba Shun detenidamente acerca del cosmos que sintió brevemente en Nimph

Tras la derrota, el siguiente combate ya se estaba anunciando –que suban las participantes- dirigió uno de los jueces donde todo mundo observaba como dos pequeñas niñas subían al cuadrilátero quedando frente a frente –hagas lo que hagas no la mates- pidió el castaño hurgándose la nariz mientras Nimph solo estaba en cuclillas contando hormigas con aura deprimente por haber perdido –no te preocupes padre, esto solo tardara unos segundos- decreto Chaos liberando un poco de su cosmos que resquebrajo la superficie del ring liberando un poco de si instinto asesino pero Oregano ni se inmutaba; tan solo volteo hacia Ikki como si esperase una respuesta mientras este solo asintió con la cabeza confundiendo a todos sin esperarse que aquella pequeña angeloides tipo Medica sacase de la nada miles de dagas botándolas hacia el cielo –así que será un duelo a muerte con cuchillo eh- decía Chaos viendo como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Oregano lanzaba con precisión cada navaja que caía del cielo sin dejar que ninguno tocase el piso mientras chaos desviaba cada uno con la palma de las manos dejándola un poco agitada por esa acción notando como de sus brazos salía vapor producto de la velocidad que tuvo que usar –es una pena pero ni uno solo pudo alcanzarme- hablo está a punto de atacar mas solo noto como Oregano señalaba a su espalda donde todo el mundo solo estaba con cara de "WTF" se trataba de Seiya quien había sido alcanzado por la mayoría de las navajas y permanecía inmóvil -¿Qué tanto me miran?- se preguntaba este sin interés alguno –oye tonto, tienes algo en la cabeza- recrimino Ikki en tanto el castaño solo alcanzaba a sacarse una de las armas que se encajó en su frente dejando salir sangre como si de un caño se tratase –curioso, jamás me espere un ataque por la espalda, debo estar más atento o podrían matarme- expreso este botando el cuchillo a un lado –no, ese fue un ataque recto y directo, tienes varios de esos por todo el cuerpo, definitivamente morirás, deja de hacer eso ¿me estas ignorando malnacido?- articulo Ikki con una vena en la frente hacia su compañero que parecía una fuente de bebida color rojo –hasta aquí, cruzaste la línea- menciono Chaos mostrando su forma adulta con Power Up incluido yendo atacar de frente hacia Oregano que permanecía estoica en su sitio sin cambiar de expresión solo para levantar la palma de la mano derecha y provocar a la rubia –te espero- fueron las palabras que sacaron de quicio a Chaos quien se arrojó completamente enfada mas solo se oyó el ruido de la campana que anunciaba a Oregano como ganadora -¿es broma verdad?- reclamo la otra muy impactada por esa noticia hasta que el réferi explico que la participante Chaos se hizo pasar por una pequeña niña cuando en realidad era una joven falsificando su identidad dejando en Shock a Seiya quien solo voltio su mirada hacia Mikako que reia bajo para no delatarse más de lo que hacía –no es mentira, también puedo convertirme en niña- rogaba Chaos siendo sacada por seguridad a rastras dejándola en manos de Seiya –más suerte para la próxima- anuncio Lucy muy divertida vestida de policía en tanto todos los jóvenes y adultos machos solo babeaban por tal exótica exhibición, claro que Mikako tuvo que ver en esto por lo bien que se la pasaba –parece que ni siquiera tu propia hija pudo competir contra mi aprendiz- comento Ikki muy satisfecho apoyado en un árbol recibiendo a Oregano como se lo merecía logrando encabronar a Seiya –así, pues la mía tiene más pecho que la tuya- señalo este hacia Chaos que solo golpeaba su cabeza contra el muro pintándole de rojo –puede que tu tengas cantidad pero yo… poseo calidad- bufo el Fénix retirándose junto con su aprendiz mientras Lucy retenía a Seiya de la cabeza para no cometer un capricho –ya déjalo, quizás tengas suerte en la siguiente pelea- anuncio la albina empezando a destrozar el cráneo del castaño que solo temblaba por la tremenda fuerza de su madre en el tiempo que una rubia saltaba al cuadrilátero llamando la atención de todo el público –para la siguiente pelea tendremos el duelo entre Astrea contra la combatiente Natassia- afirmo el juez a lo lejos en tanto Hyoga aparecía tranquilamente con su amiga al constado –prométemelo, si gano me llevaras a comer a donde yo quiera- amenazo la angeloides rubia dejando a Hyoga con muy pocas opciones –bien, pero a cambio serás responsable de los deberes los fines de semana ¿entendido?- respondió este con la mano en la cara recibiendo un si por parte Natassia que entro al ring con la misma emoción que Astrea. A medida que el juez empezaba la batalla Seiya se acercó hacia su compañero –ni creas que podrás sobornarme- aclamo este notando la sonrisa del castaño –no aparentes ser frio y distante con ella, parece que ella te importa mucho… Natassia- hablo Seiya entre risas mientras el combate daba inicio –no me malinterpretes, simplemente le di el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente- indico Hyoga tranquilamente –si tú lo dices, supongo que debe ser cierto- expreso el otro tomando su bebida sin ver que su amigo había congelado su bebida –si continuas bebiendo esto, tu cuerpo enfermara y morirás- aclaro el rubio sin apartar la vista de la pelea mientras Seiya solo miro como el hielo se destrozaba cuando toco el piso -¿morir eh?- decía el castaño pensativo con los mismos ojos de pez muerto que se formaron esta mañana

Durante el combate de Astrea y Natassia se veía claramente quien tenía la delantera -se ve que has mejorado un poco desde ese encuentro- indico Astrea parando una patada de su rival con su ante brazo contraatacando ágilmente con sus piernas que Natassia esquivo por los pelos –sabía que contigo no sería fácil, supongo que no hay opción- argumento la Harpy bajando los brazos y cerrando los ojos dejando al público mudo -¿ya te rendiste? Se supone que también deberías haber entrenado como las demás- decía Astrea un tanto decepcionada rascándose la cabeza sin percatarse cuando sus pies empezaban a congelarse poco a poco hasta la cintura –no perdiste el tiempo- comento Seiya observando con una risilla como su alumna estaba atrapada –no creas que esta capa delgada capa de hielo me detendrá, tan solo debo…- repetía Astrea apenas agrietando un poco la superficie del hielo pero las fisuras de inmediato se cerraban con una capa más gruesa que la anterior –no te alarmes, esta es una variante del Ataúd de hielo- añadió Natassia tranquilamente caminando con elegancia hacia su adversaria inmóvil llegando a estar frente a frente. Seiya aún seguía con sus dudas sobre la congelación hasta que su amigo intervino –se lo que piensas, pero no es así, mientras tú te concentrabas en entrenar la parte física, yo me centre en el cosmos, puede que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo mi alumna pierda pero si se trata de cosmos, la tuya tendrá muchas problemas- manifestó el ruso con una sonrisa de orgullo –Astrea, si pierdes olvídate de comer aquel chocolate que te dio Lucy- añadió el castaño sacando de su bolsillo una golosina que causo furor en la rubia congelada –muy tarde _Koliso_ \- susurro Natassia infringiendo anillos de hielo que aprisionaron al oponente donde está bajo la cabeza como si ya no pudiese más. Mientras que la Harpy se retiraba con normalidad sintió el batir del viento girando para percatarse como de un mero movimiento brusco, su adversaria destruía el hielo –lo siento, pero si mis vicios están en juego, no puedo jugar más tiempo- manifestó Astrea a pocos metros de su enemiga aunque esta se detuvo de golpe –si tanto lo quieres, ve por el- indico Natassia aventando un objeto a los pies de Seiya que al ver dicho objeto sintió un escalofrió al ver como su amigo se alejó –oye no quieres compartirlo…- hablo el castaño agarrando el dulce mirando hacia el público que atestiguo de la embestida de la rubia hiperactiva contra Seiya que quedo encajado contra la pared sin mucho esfuerzo –la ganadora es Natassia- anunciaron los jueces al ver que Astrea abandono la pelea por aquel dulce. Durante el tiempo que la rubia festejaba su victoria y bajaba del cuadrilátero topándose con una escenita de maestro y alumna por parte de Seiya quien sujetaba por la espalda a una Astrea enojada –tramposa, lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad?- decía esta con un berrinche digna de un preescolar –tonta, tu tuviste la culpa, quien se deja sobornar por unos chocolates pasados- menciono Seiya recibiendo un codazo de su alumna que forcejeaba –maestro, debe creerme, ella utilizo algún tipo de hipnosis- se defendía Astrea un tanto nerviosa discutiendo con su maestro siendo observados por Hyoga y su compañera –me pregunto si nos veremos iguales que esos tontos- susurro Natassia muy curiosa sobre lo que veía –dijiste algo, no alcance a oírte- contesto Hyoga mirándola con cierto deje siendo tomado de la mano –más vale que me lleves a comer- proclamo Natassia sin mirarlo a la cara confundiendo al ruso que solo la seguía con cierta sonrisa –vale, vale, pero será Ramen por haber hecho trampa- cuestionó el cisne recibiendo las rabietas de su amiga mientras Seiya los miraba sin mucho interés reteniendo a su aprendiz por la cintura en tanto se anunciaba la siguiente pelea. Todo mundo estaba impaciente por la última pelea, en especial por ver pelear a Ikaros contra la amable Hiyori que pasaban al encuentro, Shiryu también llegaba un tanto animado por el espectáculo –sí que es están animados- pronuncio el azabache con larga cabellera topándose con su amigo tirado en el piso contando las estrellas como si fuese lo más interesante del universo –oh Shiryu, no te vi venir- pronuncio este levantándose torpemente con mucha flojera ya sin ganas pues de todas formas iba a perder hasta que se escuchó que todos los combates anteriores eran solo entrenamiento y que el ultimo era en verdad el espectáculo principal –agradécemelo luego- grito a lejos Mikako agitando la mano mientras Shiryu solo permanecía inmóvil hasta sentir como la emoción de su amigo volvía con mucha mayor fuerza –Ikaros, tu puedes, no te dejes vencer por nada del mundo- animaba Seiya con los ojos bien abiertos pues era su última oportunidad –no te decepcionare hermano- contesto Ikaros con vigorosidad levantando la guardia mirando como la actitud de Hiyori no cambiaba para nada, desde su sonrisa habitual con los ojos cerrados hasta el batir de su cabellera azabache con su vestido largo –sabes…- dedico Hiyori llamando la atención de Ikaros –en el pasado, hubo un combate entre el Pegaso y el Dragón, en aquella ocasión Pegaso obtuvo la victoria a duras penas- contaba la azabache amablemente sin ninguna pisca de negatividad -¿Qué con eso?- contesto Ikaros seriamente sin bajar la guardia sintiendo que su amiga había cambiado drásticamente –el que tú y yo nos enfrentemos bajo estas circunstancias ¿no te parece un deja vu?- pregunto amablemente sintiendo una ráfaga de aire pasar por su mejilla estallando en el mar –por supuesto que lo sé, es más, pienso repetir la historia- expreso Ikaros con el brazo extendido ante una estoica Hiyori que solo suspiro –me habría gustado resolver esto de forma específica pero… que se le va hacer- añadió mientras se desabrochaba el vestido poco a poco dejándolo caer siendo mirada por todos los hombres que tenían el celular a la mano mas solo notaron como este llevaba por dentro un cheongsam rojo con ribete amarillo y unas campanitas adornando su cabellera sosteniendo en su mano el vestido amarillo que lanzo hacia los espectadores que se peleaban por ver quién era el que obtenía el vestido de la jovencita mas solo fueron aplastados por un enorme peso que destrozo las gradas por completo distrayendo brevemente a Ikaros que sin poder anticiparlo recibió de lleno un potente golpe en el vientre cortesía de Hiyori que la mando a volar pero recuperándose en pleno aire gracias al batir de sus alas quedando de rodillas mientras respiraba agitadamente tocándose la parte afectada –ara, eres más resistente de lo que pensé, inclusive alguien como tu debió salir volando unos kilómetros más- proclamo Hiyori sin cambiar de expresión sacudiendo su puño de donde salía humo –llamas a eso ataque, apenas si sentí cosquillas- respondió Ikaros levantándose poco a poco durante el tiempo que todos los espectadores se quedaron mudos al ver como el muro y los edificios a espaldas de la peli rosa tenían un agujero producto del ataque concentrado de Hiyori que travesó por completo el cuerpo de Ikaros que solo jadeaba. Por otro lado Shiryu y Seiya miraban aunque el castaño era el más impactado por ese movimiento, lo más raro era ver como aquella joven había llegado a ese nivel en tan poco tiempo –parece que tu novia y tu estuvieron muy ocupados- expreso Seiya mirando la postura que ejercía Hiyori, todos sus músculos estaban relajados con una perfecta alineación que muy pocos podían usar en el mundo de las artes marciales junto con aquella flexibilidad –no es para tanto solo le enseñe lo básico de las artes marciales, ella lo desarrollo por cuenta propia, claro que en lo que respecta al cosmos tuve que intervenir- añadió Shiryu satisfecho de los resultados del entrenamiento en los 5 picos pues a Hiyori le intereso el estilo de pelea del propio Shiryu copiándolo a la perfección aunque ella le añadía más potencia y estabilidad al ataque y la defensa del Dragón, inclusive era capaz de invertir el curso de la cascada de Rozan –yo me refería al atuendo chino, no crees que es un poco… no se… provocativo- interrogo Seiya mirando a su amigo vestido de FBI –intente detenerla pero hizo caso omiso a mis advertencias- indico Shiryu un poco sonrojado al ver como su novia hacía gala de su figura sensual que las jóvenes envidiaban como aquellos pechos bien erectos que el vestido chino apenas si soportaba

-no me contendré- fue lo único que dijo Ikaros desapareciendo en un instante donde se originó una tremenda onda expansiva en el centro del ring ocasionando el rugir de las olas, una vez disipado el humo se apreciaba como ambas angeloides chocaban sus piernas levantadas en el aire mientras mantenían el equilibrio con la otra sin ceder terreno. Cabe decir que todo el público estaba boqui abierto por la demostración de ambas combatientes –a decir verdad nunca imagine que tendría la oportunidad de limpiar el nombre de mi novio- menciono Hiyori abriendo los ojos lentamente mientras desaparecía de su lugar dejando una imagen residual atrás en el tiempo que encajaba la punta de sus dedos como si de cuchillas se tratase en las costillas de Ikaros que solo permaneció en silencio ante el público que no entendía lo que pasaba para posteriormente escupir sangre mientras pequeños hilos rojos salían de sus labios salpicando incluso a Hiyori que ni se inmutaba por el carmesí que la manchaba el rostro, la peli rosa solo lanzo un punta pie que su adversario esquivo para tomar distancia notando como Ikaros se tocaba la parte afectada por el ataque –(sentí como si me hubiese perforado con una lanza, si me confió de más lo pagare caro)- pensó está parando la hemorragia - Kazoe Nukite… ese es el nombre de la técnica que utilice en ti- señalo Hiyori alegremente levantando su mano como si fuese una espada -así que entrenaste distintos tipos de artes marciales, y parece que fueron de las peligrosas- expreso está formando una pequeña sonrisa volviendo a su defensa –eso no te servirá- indico Hiyori acercándose a gran velocidad aunque a último momento se detuvo con la palma extendida hacia la defensa de Ikaros con los brazos en forma de X golpeando suavemente con la palma de sus mano hacia su contrincante que solo sintió como sus entrañas y brazos sufrían una enorme presión de aire que la atravesaba por completo, era muy diferente al primer ataque. Hiyori solo sonreía por conectar un golpe mortal percatándose en como Ikaros sin pensar le devolvió un golpe que la hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros –a pesar de que me defendí, pudiste romperme el brazo por completo- dedico Hiyori con el brazo totalmente magullado mostrando una abertura de la piel y hueso quebrado –apenas estoy comenzado- articulo Ikaros escupiendo a un lado un poco de sangre aventándose con todo, entre tanto, Hiyori solo volteo hacia Shiryu como si le pidiese algo con la mirada a lo cual este solo asintió al compás que esta esquivaba la patada lateral de su adversaria para tomar distancia mientras que en pleno aire la otra ya la esperaba para rematarla con un punta pie que Hiyori anticipo respondiendo de la misma forma deteniendo el ataque pero teniendo que soportar el destrozo de su pierna a cambio que la envió a volar hacia atrás –parece que estoy en mi limite- hablo Hiyori viendo su cuerpo al contrario de Ikaros que soportaba las lesiones –muéstrame mas de tus técnicas- pidió Ikaros lanzándose nuevamente dispuesta a terminar la batalla, en cambio Hiyori solo susurro –esto dolerá mañana- para luego desaparecer ante la vista de todos inclusive Seiya y Shiryu que solo pudieron ver como en menos de una milésima de segundo se originó una cortina de polvo producto de un impacto devastador que mostro como una silueta salió volando hacia las gradas dejando a todos con el suspenso -¿Qué fue eso?- decía Seiya seriamente tratando de analizar la situación desde cero. Shiryu solo suspiraba cansadamente –regresando a casa tendré que regañarla- comento el azabache observando como el polvo desaparecía mostrando a una Hiyori maltrecha con su traje hecho jirones extendiendo sus brazos y dedos como lanza mientras su cuerpo temblaba a mas no poder respirando con mucha dificultad cayendo de rodillas sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse. Por otro lado Ikaros estaba incrustada en las gradas con su defensa rota y los brazos entumecidos sangrando por la cabeza para posteriormente mirar sus manos y el derrame excesivo de sangre, después de todo sus venas habían explotado desde adentro al recibir ese ataque letal –si me hubiese tardado más, en estos momentos sería una brocheta- comento Ikaros saliendo de las gradas normalmente hacia el público que permanecía en silencio –a pesar de que te golpee con mi mejor técnica **Nyou Kyokuha Nukite** , todavía puedes permanecer en pie- comento Hiyori con una sonrisa parpadeando por fijarse en como su vista se nublaba –no digas eso, si no hubiese obedecido a mis instintos, en estos momentos me habrías perforado el estómago con ambas manos- contesto Ikaros tocándose el vientre, entre tanto Seiya intentaba recordar esa técnica ya que la había escuchado por algún lado siendo detenido por su amigo - Nyou Kyokuha Nukite… Es una técnica asesina que consiste en atravesar al oponente con una estocada. Lo que la diferencia de otras, es que en esta se pone toda la fuerza del usuario para tener 100% de posibilidad de atravesar al oponente, así como ser imparable- expuso Shiryu calmadamente pero a la vez detalladamente –inclusive mi hermana tuvo problemas defendiéndose, debe ser una técnica prohibida- opino el castaño mirando la luna con cierta pereza -Sin embargo también tiene un punto débil el cual es que como toda la fuerza va a un punto, uno de los brazos es el que lleva el verdadero ataque, mientras el otro solo es un señuelo. Si el oponente sabe que brazo es, podrá esquivar el verdadero y detener el falso; tu hermana paro ambos por lo que se llevó el doble de daño- expreso este notando como Hiyori era aclamada por todas las masas declarada como ganadora por ser Ikaros quien salió de la plataforma.

Mientras que todos festejaban la victoria de las angeloides a excepción de Seiya quien solo se recostó en un árbol –supongo que la vida no es perfecta- decía al tiempo que vio como Ikaros, Astrea, Nimph y Chaos venían hacia el con la cabeza gacha siendo Ikaros quien tomó la palabra –en representación de todas… lo sentimos- declaro bajando la cabeza junto con todas avergonzando un poco a Seiya que solo volteaba a los costados en como llamaba la atención del público en especial del femenino que lo miraban con mala cara como si de un pervertido se tratase, ese título lo tenía Tomoki y él no estaba dispuesto a quitárselo –eso no importa, de verdad, así que levántense de una vez, hacer esto esta mal- hablo este un poco asustado en como la mayoría tenia celulares grabando –maestro perdóneme, todavía tengo mucho que aprender de usted- decía Astrea agachando la cabeza hasta tocar el suelo sin doblar la rodilla poniendo en aprietos al castaño que ya escuchaba la prensa llegar –acaso conspiraron, me quieren en la cárcel ¿verdad? Acaso su querido Sei Chan no las cuida y arropa todos los días- menciono Seiya con un tic en el ojo retrocediendo poco a poco hasta sentir algo blando en su espalda y cabeza, era totalmente suave como si de malvavisco se tratase, Provo en agarrarlo y estos solo hicieron Boing Boing, inclusive su mano se hundía al tocar esas cosas redondas –chicos ¿podrían ayudarme?- pidió mirando con suplica hacia sus compañeros de armas que solo dieron un paso atrás -¿ustedes?- pregunto hacia las angeloides que lo ignoraban mientras comían algodón de azúcar sintiendo como le agarraban el cuello a punto de partírselo –quedas arrestado por infligir la moral pública, maltrato psicológico y deudas pendientes en el puesto de Ramen- indico Lucy con una venita remarcando su mejilla sin perder su sonrisa asustado más aun a Seiya que solo volteo para encontrar al culpable del último crimen del que se le acusaba viendo como Astrea, Nimph y las Harpy tenían un cartel de disculpas –malditas…- pronuncio este sintiendo como unas esposas aprisionaban sus muñecas –oficial, esto es un error, ella ni siquiera es policía- señalo el castaño hacia su madre que solo tosía y golpeaba en la cabeza a su hijo –tienes derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra- discutió está tapándole la boca sintiendo como este le mordió aprovechando para escaparse de la ley –sigan a ese rufián- señalo Mikako lista para la cacería acompañada de Tomoki, Sohara y Sugata que traían instrumentos de tortura dando comienzo al juego por toda el pueblo –quizás debamos ayudarlo, le debemos eso- pronuncio Nimph preocupada por su amigo yendo en su búsqueda –espero no sea tarde- declaro Chaos en forma chibi con los ojos llorosos por pensar en el castigo que su papi le daría llegando a casa partiendo junto con Ikaros y Astrea que se les habían levantado dejando atrás a los demás –para serles sincero, si esto hubiera sido un combate ellas habrían ganado desde un principio- anuncio Shun rascándose su cabellera –tienes razón, todavía nos falta entrenarlas más para el futuro- señalo Hyoga metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos –correcto, pero para la próxima dejemos que todas peleen sin restricciones- comento Ikki volteando hacia Shiryu que solo sudaba –verán, Hiyori insistió en querer pelear seriamente y pues… las cosas se salieron de control- contesto el azabache mirándola a lo lejos como conversaba con las otras angeloides –Oregano habría ganado desde un principio si hubiera utilizado las técnicas que le enseñe- presumía el fénix retirándose de ahí –eso dices pero a puesto que no hubiera soportado el aire congelado de mi aprendiz- expreso Hyoga como si nada –calma, calma, todos sabemos lo fuerte que se han vuelto, tal vez se merecen un descanso- opino Shun relajando a todos –si eso es cierto, no creen que nosotros también nos merecemos un descanso- decreto Ikki siendo seguido por todos viendo a lo lejos las explosiones que Seiya dejaba por esquivar a la ley –cazar humanos, será divertido- manifestó Hyoga midiendo la distancia para saltar –ustedes también vendrán, la fiesta todavía no termina, quien atrape al tonto comerá gratis- dedico Shun a lo cual las angeloides no tardaron en salir volando de ahí con todos en busca de la presa

Mientras que por otro lados Seiya se escondía en un callejón dentro de un barril para evadir a los civiles que tenían reglas estrictas de detenerlo –genial, como limpiare mi nombre ¿Qué haría Tomoki en un momento como este?- se preguntaba el castaño arrojando una piedra hacia un charco en medio de la oscuridad –para colmo está empezando a nevar… espera ¿nevar?- y sin demora alguna las ventanas estallaron con una enorme ventisca que lo levantaron por los cielos llegando al tejado donde solo pudo abrir los ojos de par en par –eres alguien muy difícil de encontrar… Seiya- manifestó Hyoga burlonamente con su brazo imitando a una pistola donde se vio como una varias columnas de hielo fueron dirigidas hacia el peli café que las destruyo por completo de un certero golpe generando varios cristales rotos y a plena vista ciega, Natassia ya estaba colocada tocándole el pecho –se acabó, el premio es mío- decía esta congelándolo poco a poco sin sentir en que momento Shiryu pisaba su cabeza usándola como soporte –interrumpo algo- hablo Shiryu cayendo empicada hacia el suelo donde una sádica y muy alegre Hiyori los esperaba –prometo que solo dolerá un momento- indico mientras lanzaba fierros puntiagudos de los edificios destruidos como si lanzas se tratase

Seiya solo sintió un inmenso miedo pues era la primera vez que la veía actuar así, además de que todas esas armas iban dirigidas hacia un lugar en particular –pero qué clase de niña criaste Shiryu- gritaba todo tembloroso hasta fijarse como Natassia se puso detrás de el –tu puedes- hablo esta con un pulgar hacia arriba de manera positiva para luego oírse un gran estruendo por el pueblo que alerto a todos –maldito Hyoga, al menos debió enseñarle a hacer helado- opino este levantándose sin ver como una cadena lo envolvía con fuerza –soy yo o esto está vivo- decía intentando zafarse sin mucho éxito viendo como alguien salía de la oscuridad- que bien, podrías ayudarme a…- y sin poder decir nada veía como Amy lo sujetaba con fuerza por la espalda en tanto Shun se mostraba como de costumbre –solo para aclarar, ellos me obligaron- indico el peli verde hacia el fondo donde Ikki sonreía con los brazos cruzados y una inmensa aura con forma de fénix –voy a morir, en serio voy a morir, fijo que moriré- decía un castaño lleno de horror de manera cómica al pensar que ni siquiera podrían encontrar sus cenizas –quien te asesine no seré yo, si no ella- señalo Ikki donde una Oregano descendía del cielo con una pose de combate que solo desespero a Seiya quien solo daba vueltas desesperadamente para alejarse riendo como loco - ** _Hō Yoku Tenshō-_** susurro Oregano generando un vórtice con las mismas llamas del infierno para luego lanzar un majestuoso Fénix que dio en lleno hacia Seiya generando una gran colisión y destrucción que por poco y se lleva todo el pueblo más fue controlado por otra fuerza que apareció justo a tiempo –parece que detuvieron el ataque del Fénix- indico Hyoga soltando una risilla ante el enojo de Ikki que solo bufo mientras chasqueaba los dedos despejando el camino de humo viendo como cierta rubia había detenido el ataque con mucha dificultad –por poco y no la cuento, tengo que admitir que en i caso me costó mucho más tiempo poder realizar una técnica de esa magnitud- añadió Astrea respirando con dificultad siendo rodeado por Nimph, Chaos e Ikaros quien sostenía a su hermano como saco de golpear –Madre, no puedes tratar a papi así, deja que yo lo lleve- protestaba Chaos jalándolo de la cabeza con tanta fuerza que sin querer lo encajo en el edificio de al lado –Seiya ¿estás bien?- grito una preocupada Nimph sacándolos de los escombros viendo que no reaccionaba para darles bofetadas a diestra y siniestra dejándolo medio muerto –ya basta con ustedes, si siguen asi de verdad van a matarlo- expreso Astrea empezando a jalarlo del cuello junto con Nimph que hacia la misma fuerza mientras que Seiya solo volteo hacia sus amigos llorando lágrimas en forma chibi –(acaben con mi tormento)- dedico el castaño en sus pensamientos sin que las angeloides lo escuchacen pero fue fuerte y claro para sus amigos –si esos son tus deseos… te sacaremos de ese infierno… Seiya- hablaron los 4 al mismo tiempo que dieron un paso hacia adelante alertando a las 4 angeloides que se pusieron en guardia –esta vez no perderemos- comento Astrea aligerando sus brazos –lo del torneo fue suerte, no volverá a ocurrir- indico Chaos llegando a su forma adulta –supongo que no tengo opción- descarto Nimph agarrando la mano de Seiya quien solo intentaba huir de ahí –lastimaran a mi hermano por encima de mi cadáver- añadió Ikaros dejando salir una gran presión de aire acompañado de su instinto asesino donde los santo de bronce ni se inmutaban pero de un momento a otro sintieron como 4 sombras más salieron de las espaldas de ellos cayendo de rodillas -¿lastimarlo? Acaso no has visto en que condición se encuentra- dedico Hiyori tronándose sus nudillos mientras estiraba sus músculos con su pequeño calentamiento –el ganador se lleva todo- grito una apresurada Amy saliendo a por todo junto con todos –y aquí vamos de nuevo- expreso Oregano sin mucho interés sacando dos dagas por otro lado Natassia solo suspiraba –esto durara 12 horas a lo mucho- siguiendo a sus amigas en la alocada pelea encarando a alas angeloides que formaron una sonrisa de confianza, al ver que se divertían como una gran familia después de mucho tiempo, gritos y patadas por alla pero al fin y al cabo eran una familia –mi familia- susurro Nimph mostrando una gran sonrisa seguida de una gran explosión botando a todos por los alrrededores culminando con la noche y dando paso a la mañana


End file.
